Le Loup et l'Azur
by Guezanne
Summary: Suite de Journaux Croisés. Moins introspectif et plus actif... Remus Lupin et Isolfe Dazurs OC doivent répondre à la question suivante : la lycanthropie est elle soluble dans l'amour ?
1. L'azur le loup dévoilé

Merci à ceux qui ont répondu à mon appel et m'ont fait part de leurs réactions. J'ai fait les RAR par mail, un peu vicieusement, sans dévoiler mes batteries.

Le Loup et l'Azur est la suite de Journaux Croisés ( à mon humble avis, cette fic ne peut pas être lue indépendamment).

C'est une nouvelle histoire, mais surtout pour une question de forme, car nos deux narrateurs abandonnent la rédaction de leurs journaux respectifs. Et là, je vous promets une véritable fin.

A l'origine, JXC et LAZ était un seul et même texte (et même un seul gros fichier Word, à la grande frayeur de Monsieur Guézanne.. il ne sait pas ce qu'il y a dedans, mais c'est lui qui s'occupe des sauvegardes avec son ingéniosité et son efficacité coutumières….) et donc, mon intention n'a jamais été de conclure sur une fin avortée. Mais je ne pouvais pas continuer sous la forme du double journal, puisque mes narrateurs ont, chacun de leur côté, abandonné la plume.

Il me fallait donc procéder à une coupure, d'où l'idée de cette fin … qui était simplement celle des journaux intimes, et non pas de l'histoire.. il y avait trop de pistes à continuer et, comme me l'écrivait Astorius, de promesses à tenir.

Donc, mes excuses à Fénice et Zazaone qui avaient sagement ( ?) pris acte de l'(in)achèvement de FXC et qui, j'espère, seront quand même intéressées par la suite… suite souhaitée, entre les lignes, par Fée Fléau, Saskia et Astorius.

&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'&'

Mentions légales lié à la propriété intellectuelle et aux droits d'auteur.

J'utilise des personnages de Madame Rowling, des lieux et situations imaginés par elle, sur lesquels j'abandonne toutes prétentions que ce soit, y compris pécuniaires.

Le Loup et l'Azur continue bien sûr dans la veine UA à la puissance UA… l'action ne se déroule que partiellement à Hogwarts, le domaine d'action est plus vaste : de l'ouest à l'est de l'Europe, en passant par Paris, Glasgow et Londres , sans oublier les Cornouailles …

Et puis, à côté des personnages rowlingiens, d'autres, bon, je devrais dire des OC, mais je trouve que _personnages fictionnels _ leur va mieux, et de ceux-là, je suis la mater certissima.

Les lecteurs de JXC en connaissent déjà certains, il y en aura d'autres, pas obligatoirement magiques et pas obligatoirement contemporains de l'histoire.

Très peu académique tout cela donc, mais mon ambition n'est pas de marcher sur les brisées de Dame Joan. J'espère simplement de pas me faire déréférencer et perdre de mon lectorat parce que j'aurais trop peu respecté les règles du jeu ! (En tout cas, ce premier chapitre est construit sur un événement du tome 3).

Cette fan-fiction est dédiée à Lénaléonyde qui m'a fait cadeau, il y a longtemps déjà, de son hugolienne épigraphe

_L'azur du ciel sera l'apaisement des loups_

La légende des siècles, l'Etoilé

Victor Hugo.

Et en hommage (un peu cruel) au loup dévoilé, ce premier chapitre est mis en ligne ce jour, 18 septembre, aux alentours de la pleine lune.

Bonne lecture !

888888888888888888888

**L'Azur – le loup dévoilé**

Quelqu'un est derrière ma porte, je l'entends respirer, sur un rythme haché, douloureux, impatient également. Je me prends à espérer que c'est lui, qui vient me parler de lui et se révéler, enfin. Et m'aider à saisir, enfin, cette partie de moi qui m'échappe encore.

On frappe, je me précipite, ma main déjà sur la poignée, qui la tourne, précipitamment.

Ce n'est pas Remus.

C'est Severus.

Il a renoncé aux couleurs sombres, il est vêtu d'une grande tunique blanche, comme pour une célébration pacifique …

…ou un sacrifice.

A sa main gauche, il porte une bague, une fastueuse tourmaline , tantôt verte, tantôt noire, emprisonnée d'une lourde monture d'or.

« Oh, professeur Dazurs, quel enthousiasme pour ouvrir une simple porte ! J'étais donc attendu ? Pour un peu, vous m'auriez jeté vos bras au cou. »

Je pressens le danger, une lueur froide et folle dans ses pupilles dilatées, comme si, pour une fois, elles ne se contenaient plus. Mon instinct me dit de lui claquer la porte au nez, maintenant et à jamais. Il va détruire quelque chose – c'est cela l'éclat qui anime ses yeux, à tel point qu'ils sont presque aussi clairs que sa tunique.

Mais il devine mon geste, avance son pied, afin de bloquer le panneau, puis il me bouscule brutalement, et entre chez moi, me tirant par le bras à sa suite, et claquant rudement la porte derrière nous. Il relâche son emprise, nous nous faisons face. Je me mets à trembler, de froid, de peur.

« Eh bien, voilà, c'est votre jour. Votre jour à tous deux. Je vous l'avais promis, je vous le révèle aujourd'hui, son secret, sa vérité, qu'il a réussit à vous cacher, pendant tout ce temps »

il émet un petit ricanement, qui lui découvre les dents, plus que ne le font ses paroles.

« Avec la complicité de Dumbledore, et grâce à votre bêtise, aussi, je dois bien en convenir. Je regrette de devoir constater que, sur certains points, professeur Dazurs, vous êtes d'une incomparable idiotie. »

Je voudrais lui hurler de parler, immédiatement, s'il avait une lame dans sa main, et qu'il la fasse voltiger à hauteur de ma gorge, j'aurais moins peur de lui. Mais je suis incapable d'émettre un quelconque son, le seul bruit que je pourrais faire en ce moment, c'est celui de moi, m'effondrant pitoyablement sur le sol. Mais il n'y a pas de pitié pour moi de la part de Severus Snape.

« Alors, voilà, c'était si simple finalement, ce que vous preniez pour une grandiose énigme romantique, j'ai bien peur que la vérité soit in fine plus prosaïque, simplement immonde, simplement mons-tru-euse. Ahaah, vous en êtes-vous rendu compte, vous avez battu des paupières trois fois,

_mons_ un battement,

_tru_ un deuxième battement,

_euse_, un troisième et dernier.

C'est finalement comme si je venais de vous gifler trois fois de suite. Sans me faire mal aux mains. »

Il se met à rire, un rire tonitruant qui écrase ce que je pouvais encore lui opposer, le rire qui s'épanouit et résonne dans le camp des vainqueurs.

Il reprend son souffle, se concentre pour le coup de grâce. Son regard flamboie, mais je n'ai jamais eu si froid. Il déploie ses mains à hauteur de son torse, tel un officiant.

« **C'est un loup-garou**.

Je viens de l'annoncer – officiellement – aux élèves et aux professeurs qui hm ne le savaient pas encore. Il était logique que cette situation ne se perpétuât pas plus longtemps, que ce monstre, ce demi-humain ne mît pas davantage en danger les élèves et les professeurs d'Hogwarts. Et comme vous n'étiez pas là et, eu égard aux liens hm intimes, dois-je dire cela ? non, pas intimes, vous n'en étiez pas encore là, n'est-ce pas ? donc des liens d'amitié, c'est cela, amitié, qui vous unissaient, vous _unissaient_, nous parlons à l'imparfait n'est-ce pas ? qu'il fallait que je vous prévienne en privé – ceci ne concerne que nous, vous et moi.

Alors où est-il maintenant, lui, le prince pas si charmant que cela, non ? celui qui devait me casser la gueule à chaque fois que je dirais la moindre chose sur vous ? Parti, enfui, comme un foutu lâche – il m'agrippe par les épaules, et me secoue, il me transfère la violence de ses paroles, pour que ni mon corps, ni mon esprit ne soit épargnés.

– Dans quelle tanière puante est-il aller cacher sa honte et … et son amour, car il vous aime, il vous a aimé presque depuis le premier jour ! Le saviez-vous ? Ou votre bêtise vous aura-t-elle empêcher de _sentir_ ce dégueulasse fleuve d'amour qu'il déversait sur vous ? Mais que vous l'ayez su ou pas, quelle importance, comment pourriez-vous maintenant aimer un monstre ? Vous n'avez plus qu'à l'oublier, et à la rentré prochaine, Hogwarts devra se trouver un nouveau professeur de DCFM, et cette fois-ci, cette fois-ci, j'ose espérer que cet entêté de Dumbledore aura enfin compris la leçon et fera le bon choix. »

Etrange que je me souvienne si fidèlement ce qu'il me déclara, parce qu'il me semblait, au moment où il était devant moi, que son espèce d'infâme péroraison glissait sur moi, une sorte de logorrhée visqueuse qui ne pouvait plus m'atteindre.

La seule chose qui m'avait touchée, comme un coup de poing entre les deux yeux, c'était le secret de Remus, révélé, à moi, par un autre que lui, c'est-à-dire de la manière la plus affreuse qui se puisse imaginer.

Parce qu'il n'était pas là pour le partager avec moi, pour s'en décharger sur moi. Snape me l'avait collé brutalement dans les bras, et Dieu, que ce mot était lourd _loup-garou_, et je titubais sous son poids, ce poids affligeant dont Remus était pourtant toujours chargé – son absence faisait que nous ne pouvions pas en prendre chacun notre part. Remus n'était pas là pour voir que je faisais face.

Tout cela entre les deux yeux, en plein cerveau : Remus Lupin est un loup-garou, qui se transforme à chaque pleine lune et qui souffre irrémédiablement d'être un monstre une nuit par mois. Et de sa souffrance, je n'ai pas su trouver la cause… En puis en dessous, le cœur, occupé à autre chose, à une autre révélation, moi, Isolfe Dazurs, vient enfin de me rendre compte que j' aime Remus Lupin, irrévocablement, sans savoir depuis quand.

Ce que je pressentais il y a quelques jours est enfin arrivé, ce que je sentais en moi, je l'ai enfin libéré, ce que je me cachais, je l'ai accepté,

je l'aime, je l'aime, je l'aime, alléluia,

mais Snape est maintenant devant moi, et si je me trahis, il essaiera de me le faire rentrer dans la gorge, à grands coups qu'il est prêt à m'assener.

Donc, je dois le lui dissimuler à lui, debout, exultant devant moi.

« Où est-il ? Est-il … mort ? (Ce mot comme un blasphème).

- Mort, non ! quelle idée ! et pourtant ce serait une _solution_ _finale_. Non, il s'est contenté de s'enfuir, simplement, lâchement, trop lâche pour se tuer, j'imagine. »

Une onde vient de passer sur son visage, il me relâche, je ne suis pas surprise de constater que je tiens debout, une force inédite est en train de grandir en moi, une énergie batailleuse qui se rappelle à moi.

« Et puis, il doit encore espérer que vous lui trouverez une solution !

– Une solution ?

– Oui, au fait d'être un loup-garou ! C'est ce qu'il a toujours espéré de vous. Ahaha, une solution, c'est vraiment trop drôle, la fin de sa malédiction, ahaha, comme s'il pouvait y avoir une…solution ! Un truc, - il claque des doigts - qui lui permette de redevenir un homme normal, dans tous les sens, oui les _sens_ du terme. Aimer une femme, lui faire l'amour, lui faire des enfants. Car vous savez, n'est-ce pas, Isolfe, que les loups-garous, ne peuvent pas se _reproduire_. »

Le rire tire ses traits vers le registre du comique grotesque. Il est hideux, mais tout cela m'est indifférent. Je viens de me souvenir d'une chose, une minuscule réminiscence qui dormait au fond de moi. Je la sens qui s'agite de dedans de moi, contente que je m'occupe enfin d'elle, mais un peu mutine aussi, elle ne va pas se laisser attraper aussi facilement, elle va faire – gentiment – payer le fait de l'avoir trop longtemps oubliée.

Je suis tellement concentrée pour essayer de retrouver ce dont il pourrait bien s'agir, que mon cerveau a pris toute la place dans mon corps, il faut que je le déplie car dans un de ses recoins se trouve ce que je cherche. Voyons, si je procède par association : loup-garou, Remus, louve romaine, évidemment, mais le Remus antique est mort, le mien est vivant, même s'il s'est réfugié loin de moi, ses yeux doux, ô, comment ai-je pu ne pas comprendre ? donc Remus loup, loup, c'est le mot clef, on m'a parlé d'un loup il y a longtemps, j'étais enfant, le Petit Chaperon Rouge, non, c'est plus proche, plus personnel.

Je sens soudain la main de Snape sur mon bras, je l'entends me demander si je vais bien. Il était donc resté là, je ne m'en étais pas aperçue.

Je repousse violemment cette main importune qui est venue casser le fil de mon raisonnement, et maintenant je hurle, d'une voix que je ne suis jamais entendue, aigue et claironnante, et en même temps, je lui assène de grands coups sur le torse , et je l'oblige à reculer vers la porte.

« Partez, foutez le camp, disparaissez, laissez moi, tout ceci n'appartient plus qu'à moi. »

Il m'obéit, puisque finalement je me suis montrée capable de plus de violence que lui – violence contre violence, est-ce si simple que cela ? Avant de me quitter, il m'oblige à le regarder, ses yeux sont redevenus noirs, il me crache presque au visage

« OUBLIEZ LE, et pensez à vous. Je lui ai déjà dit une fois, vous ne pouvez rien pour lui. »

Je ne sais pas si c'est une ultime vengeance ou un adieu, et je n'ai pas besoin de le savoir. Tout va se jouer entre Remus et moi. Je sais que je vais devoir être forte pour atteindre mon but.

Pas de temps à perdre, je reprends, j'étais enfant, non plus tard, je ne sais plus, on m'a révélé quelque chose, qui me concernait, et qui concernait mon avenir.

Je suis fatiguée tout d'un coup, je m'assois, ici, non plutôt dehors, ah oui je me souviens, il fait un temps magnifique, quel absurde ironie, le bleu du ciel pourrait m'inonder de bonheur, et à la place l'urgence et la violence. Non, pas dehors, pas de réconfort pour moi, pour cette idiote de moi qui a compris trop tard.

Pourquoi n'a-t-il rien voulu me dire, il ne m'a jamais fait confiance, je n'aurais pas fui, il m'aurait enfin et directement mise en face de mon destin.

Destin, oui voilà c'est une prédiction qui m'a été faite, qui me parlait de loup et d'homme, il y avait plusieurs loups, deux, oui je vois les mots de cet oracle qui avancent vers moi, qui se dévoilent enfin : je vais pouvoir les saisir et les comprendre.

Est-ce de cette compréhension que parlait mon rêve de l'hiver dernier, à l'époque où je ne voyais, ni ne comprenais encore rien ? Il y avait deux hommes dans ce rêve, deux hommes dans la prédiction ? Mes tempes palpitent comme des affolées, j'entends le sang qui se cherche en moi.

Quand je ferme les yeux, mes paupières sont comme une nappe rouge.

Je suis arrivée dans ma chambre, je n'ai pourtant pas l'impression d'avoir bougé. Je fais l'obscurité dans la pièce, que le bleu stupide reste à l'extérieur, je dois me plonger dans la sombreur de la mémoire.

Deux loups, deux hommes, et il manque encore quelqu'un, le pivot de la prédiction, le pivot de ma vie, mon bien-aimé. Oh le mot vient de me porter un coup tendre, à l'exact milieu de moi, la ligne de tous les dévoilements. Mon bien-aimé, mon amour enfin révélé, comme une épiphanie.

Mais alors, Remus jouerait un double rôle, puisqu'il est un loup-garou, il est un des hommes _et_ un des loups. Il me reste donc à trouver un autre loup, un autre homme.

Toute la connaissance du monde est devant moi, telle une montagne encore infranchissable. Et cet amas contient la solution, et je ne sais pas par quel bout l'attaquer. Je me sens effroyablement minuscule, petite cervelle de petit oiseau. Oh, ma tête, ne me lâche pas, tu es la seule solution.

…

Il fait aussi noir devant que derrière mes paupières. Yeux ouverts, yeux fermés, aucune différence, sauf que les yeux fermés me rassurent, le noir enclos au dedans de moi est chaleureux, familier, et me rapproche de ce que je cherche, alors que celui du dehors est glacé et hostile.

…

Il y avait autre chose aussi, quelque chose qui devait être échangé. Mais qui donc a bien pu me parler de tout cela, mon père, je crois, oui, voilà, je le revoie, jour d'été, soleil, nous nous installons à l'ombre du camélia, dans le jardin. Il me parle d'une femme, au drôle de nom …. ah, j'y suis, j'ai failli crier de frayeur, la chose à échanger, c'était, non, c'est, du sang.

_Du sang entre eux _

J'ouvre enfin les yeux, je me précipite à mon bureau, je note ce premier fragment, enfin extirpé de moi, en espérant que les autres vont suivre.

_Du sang entre eux_

Je retourne m'allonger sur mon lit, puis je m'y recroqueville, comme je le faisais enfant, pour me réchauffer et me rassurer. Je ferme fort mes yeux, retour dans le jardin de Saint-Odon, Papa en face de moi, j'ai sans doute un peu peur de ce qu'il va m'annoncer, mes frères ne sont pas là, Maman oui, mais elle reste invisible. Il fait chaud, même à l'ombre du camélia. Mais j'ai beau tendre l'oreille, je n'entends que les bruits de l'été, un oiseau qui chante depuis le jardin des voisins, des abeilles qui vont de corolles en corolles, plus loin, le bruit rassurant de la mer. Mais aucune voix pour faire entendre ce que je cherche.

Je dois m'endormir, d'un sommeil de plomb – aucun rêve n'est venu m'aider.

_Du sang entre eux._

Qui a pu dire cela ? Ce n'est évidemment pas Papa qui avait inventé cette histoire, c'est donc quelqu'un d'autre, la femme au nom bizarre. Pourquoi bizarre ? Une étrangère ? Un nom vif et abrupt, comme un grand large.

Un nom d'île. Un nom de phare. Ile phare. Phare île ?

Je suis douloureusement exaltée par cette descente dans mon passé. Devrais-je parler à voix haute afin de mieux faire surgir ce qui est encore celé ? Ou au contraire, dois-je m'enfermer dans le silence, faire taire ma voix d'adulte pour redevenir la fillette à qui tout ceci avait été confié ? Mais était-ce si peu important, que si peu de traces soient restées en moi ? Ces mots ont pourtant dû griffer, si légèrement soit-il, ma mémoire, pour y laisser leur empreinte.

On frappe à ma porte, je pense fugitivement à Snape, et je laisse tomber cette idée insignifiante.

Je crie – J'arrive, et je me dirige vers la porte. C'est Minerva, son visage est blanc et dur, je suis choquée, et seulement après, je comprends. Instinctivement, je recule d'un pas. Je viens de me rendre compte qu'il va falloir faire face à cette révélation, officiellement. Je commence à comprendre quelles conséquences cette nouvelle va avoir à Hogwarts – pour les autres.

Pas plus que moi, elle ne sait quoi dire, alors je commence par le commencement.

« Minerva, je vous en prie, entrez. »

Elle m'obéit, mais reste indécise au milieu de mon salon, glissant ses mains sous ses bras, comme pour se réchauffer.

« Asseyez-vous ». Je la prends par le coude et la guide vers un fauteuil et je l'oblige à s'y assoeir. Puis je m'installe, assise sur mes talons, devant elle.

« Que s'est-il passé, Minerva ? Snape est venu tout à l'heure, donc je sais… mon Dieu, je sais pour Remus, qu'il est un loup-garou. »

Elle porte ses deux mains à sa bouche, ses traits s'adoucissent et se brouillent sous mes yeux. Est-ce elle ou moi ? Laquelle de nous a commencé à pleurer ? Je touche mes yeux, ils sont secs. Donc, c'est elle. Sensible à son chagrin, mon cœur se serre. Elle ne songe même pas à essuyer ses larmes, qui coulent sur sa bouche, elle doit sentir le goût du sel maintenant.

« C'est affreux, j'aurais dû penser, quand je l'ai vu disparaître, après sa … sa fichue déclaration, qu'il allait se précipiter pour vous le jeter au visage. Et Dumbledore et moi qui nous réjouissions – elle s'interrompt soudain, comme si elle se voulait d'avoir employé un tel mot - enfin, que vous ne soyez pas là, car beaucoup ont dû penser à vous à ce moment précis, et nous nous disions que nous allions vous prévenir … moins brutalement. Mais voilà, il a été plus rapide que nous, et je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il oserait agir de telle façon. Après ce qu'Albus a fait pour lui, cette chance inouïe qu'il lui a donnée, il l' a sauvé de ses démons, voyez-vous, enfin c'est ce que je croyais, mais il devait en rester au fond de lui, pour commettre cette abomination. Il l'a toujours détesté, depuis le temps où ils étaient étudiants ensemble, pour d'obscures raisons, mais tout n'est-il pas obscur pour Severus ? Et il n'a sans doute jamais pardonné à Albus de ne pas lui avoir donné le poste, il pensait si fort qu'il le méritait et il lui échappait une fois encore, et cette fois-ci pour être confié à cet homme qu'il détestait.

– Minerva, dites-moi, vous saviez pour Remus ?

– Oui, bien sûr.

– Et qui d'autre ? – Albus, bien sûr. Et Snape.

– Et vous… vous l'avez toujours considéré comme … un homme avant tout ? dites-moi, je vous en prie. »

Elle fait un geste vers moi, un geste de consolation – elle attire ma tête sur ses genoux, et y pose une main.

« Oh, bien sûr, comment aurai-je pu le traiter comme un animal, pour une seule nuit par moi ? Alors qu'il a toujours tout fait pour ne pas mettre les autres en péril et tout supporter seul. Et puis seul un homme pouvait tomber amoureux de vous, Isolfe, pas un loup.

J'étais tellement déconcertée quand je m'en suis aperçue, je ne savais pas ce que cela pouvait donner, vous ne faisiez pas que l'attirer, physiquement, vous voyez, ce qui aurait pu permettre une histoire … sans lendemain entre vous…ne vous offusquez pas de ce que je raconte, je vous livre les pensées qui me venaient alors, au fur et à mesure que je le voyais s'attacher à vous, de plus en plus fortement, mais lui, il voulait autre chose, et il ne pouvait qu'en souffrir, parce que lui, vous, moi savons que c'est impossible. Saviez-vous qu'il vous aimait autant ? Je … je n'en ai jamais été certaine et je me disais, finalement, que cela serait mieux ainsi , il n'aurait pas été le premier à aimer dans le vide. Puis-je vous interroger sur vos sentiments pour lui, Isolfe, sans vous blesser ? Parce que si vous n'éprouvez que des sentiments amicaux pour lui, alors il faudrait qu'il le sache … je pense que cela pourrait être une sorte de libération pour lui.

– Et si je fais plus qu'éprouver de l'amitié pour lui, que me conseillez-vous de faire ? »

J'ai relevé la tête, un peu rudement, chassant sa main sur le côté. Elle a l'air effrayé par la question que je viens de lui poser. Le professeur Mac Gonagall prise en flagrant délit de non savoir ? Puis elle reprend à l'essentiel, la question à laquelle je n'ai pas répondu

« Vous l'aimez ? malgré ce que vous venez d'apprendre ? »

Je fais un signe de tête, un assentiment. Est-elle soulagée ? Je n'arrive pas à le déterminer, mais un insaisissable frisson vient de parcourir son visage.

« Alors, ne l'abandonnez pas. Je suis persuadée que vous trouverez, tous les deux, un moyen de vivre avec … avec cela. »

Je lui fais signe de ne pas m'en dire plus. J'ai une autre piste à explorer avant d'envisager celle qu'elle me propose – je suis sûre qu'elle allait me parler de protection, de magie, d'adoption. Et puis, n'est-ce pas lui qui m'a abandonnée ?

« Savez-vous où il est ? Quand est-il parti ? Est-ce qu'il … a entendu Snape jeter son secret en pâture à tous les autres ?

– Non, je ne sais pas où il est parti, peut-être en Roumanie, il y a passé beaucoup d'années, peut-être y a-il conservé des … des contacts.

C'était ce matin. Snape avait profité de ce que tous les élèves étaient réunis dans le grand hall pour la proclamation des résultats, et la remise des diplômes pour les septièmes années, pour cette occasion, vous savez, ils sont convoqués deux heures à l'avance, donc Severus a hm intercepté Remus et lui a expliqué ce qu'il allait faire. Quelle cruauté de sa part : il lui a demandé s'il voulait assister à sa _mise à mort_, ce sont les termes qu'il a employés, je le sais, parce que Remus l'a raconté à Albus ensuite, et j'étais là aussi. Remus a préféré passer pour un lâche, encore un terme de Snape vous vous en doutez bien »

Elle vient de claquer l'accoudoir du fauteuil du plat de la main, comme une gifle adressée à distance à ce salaud.

« Oui, plutôt passer pour un lâche, que de risquer de déclencher un mouvement de panique parmi les élèves et … les professeurs, en se laissant voir sous sa nouvelle … identité. Donc, il s'est tenu en retrait, pendant que Snape se livrait à son odieux numéro, et il a pu constater leur réaction à tous, horrifiée, scandalisée. Albus et moi arrivions juste à ce moment-là. Enfin, j'ai entendu que certains étudiants ont essayé de défendre Lupin, croyez-moi que je me souviendrais de leur nom ! et ensuite Remus a demandé à nous parler, à Albus et moi. Dans son bureau, j'imagine qu'il ne se sentait déjà plus digne d'être reçu dans le bureau d'Albus. Quelle affreuse idée, mais nous n'avons pas su l'en détourner.

Il nous a expliqué qu'il pourrait ainsi commencer sur le champ à emballer ses affaires. Il a griffonné une lettre de démission, l'a fourrée dans les mains d'Albus, a demandé qu'on lui paie ce qu'Hogwarts lui devait, je pense qu'Albus a dû arrondir largement le compte. Ensuite, il nous a expliqué qu'il ne pouvait pas rester une heure de plus à Hogwarts, sous peine d'attirer de graves ennuis à l'équipe dirigeante, et de nuire à la réputation de l'école. Il a ordonné à Albus de le charger un maximum, de dire qu'il ne savait rien de sa … condition, qu'il lui avait fait confiance et qu'Hogwarts avait été trahi. Il lui a simplement demandé de signaler qu'il avait été bon professeur, Albus a parlé d'excellence, mais Lupin l'a regardé comme s'il ne comprenait plus ce que ce mot voulait dire.

« Comment était-il ? désespéré ? résolu ? hésitant ?

– Absolument résolu et totalement verrouillé, comme … comme il était quand il est arrivé ici, les premiers jours, en plein danger. Il n' a hésité que sur une chose…

- Ah, laquelle, dites-moi Minerva ? »

Je lui agrippe furieusement le bras, je dois savoir s'il a dit quelque chose sur moi !

« Et bien, il rangeait ses vêtements dans sa malle, enfin il les jetait violemment, les uns sur les autres … »

Mon Dieu, le tabard bleu, j'espère qu'il l'a pris, ce vêtement couleur de nuit non partagée, à qui je lui avais dit d'inventer une histoire !

« Ne restait plus alors dans son placard qu'un grand manteau, il faisait comme s'il ne le voyait pas, il a refermé la porte, et puis il l'a ouverte à nouveau, il a pris le manteau, a … a enfoui sa tête à l'intérieur, et ensuite il l'a plié soigneusement et déposé dans la malle. »

Je lâche le bras de Minerva, je soupire de soulagement – je me dis que le tabard, d'une manière ou d'une autre, le protégera… et le dissuadera de m'oublier.

« C'est vous qui lui aviez donné, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui.

– Ensuite il a parlé de vous, pour dire qu'il devait partir sans vous revoir. »

Iroise

Iroise

Iroise Kéréon.

Je crie Iroise Kéréon, j'exulte, j'ai retrouvé le nom étrange.


	2. L'azur elle sans lui

Merci, **Zazaone** pour tes réflexion sur la symbologie des couleurs. Disons que je suis plus sur la piste occidentale, le vêtement blanc de celui qui préside à une cérémonie. Une laisse pour Remus ? non, elle n'en aura pas besoin – elle prendra un fouet, et une dague … (et non, LAZ ne va pas dégénérer en fic SM !)

Torturer Snape, pas besoin de faire grand-chose, il y va tout seul … (et puis je te rappelle que dans un autre contexte, je l'initie aux charmes piquants du Russian Bubbles…)

Et non, je n'ai pas ri à tes réflexions sur les personnages qui n'ont font qu'à leur tête, de quel droit l'aurais-je fait ?

**Mate** – merci d'avoir laissé un mot et voilà la suite !

**Astorius** – je suis ravie du parallèle que tu dresses entre les deux scènes… Snape tentateur et ensuite destructeur… euh, n'y avais pas pensé, mais oui ça colle bien … quand aux nanas qui assurent plus que les mecs, force m'est de constater que ce n'est pas tout à fait faux dans le contexte… et Snape plus gryffondor que Remus, je trouve ton analyse délectable !

Prophétie, non il s'agit juste d'une prédiction, faite dans un contexte informel. Vous en apprendrez davantage dans quelques chapitres. Je pensais plus à la future impératrice Joséphine et à Eliama, la devineresse caraïbe (« Tu seras plus que reine ») qu'à Harry et Neville quand j'ai mis cela en place.

Combien de pulsations ? je crois que ça sera plutôt une question de jours…

**Fée Fleau** – j'aurais bien aimé assisté à la danse de victoire. :-)

Mais je ne jette pas Remus aux requins… ni même à l'eau – c'est lui qui est parti. J'aime bien la chasse au loup qui devient chasse aux sentiments. Quant au tabard, oui, heureusement qu'il l'a pris… la suite le prouvera

**Fénice** – merci de l'image paradoxale, mais si juste, des flots intérieurs pour contrer le naufrage…

Non, elle n'ira pas en Roumanie, c'est une fausse piste dont il ne sera plus question.

**Caliméra** – je suis très contente de savoir que tu fais partie de mes lecteurs et merci pour tes compliments … je suis soulagée que tu aies abandonné le qualificatif de prétentieuse pour Isolfe – en fait, si elle est porteuse d'une prétention, c'est celle de l'OC qui se revendique aussi présent et réel (ou fictionnel ?) que les personnages rowlingiens.

Les sentiments et les fluides visqueux, c'est intéressant. Et dans les deux cas, il s'agit de salir l'autre. D'ailleurs, dans ce nouveau chapitre, Isolfe parle de vomissement.

Les retrouvailles, pas simple non, Isolfe va devoir enquêter sur le passé, le sien et celui de Remus.

**Léna** – le mystère Kéréon… mais les phares sont là pour servir de répère dans la nuit… la nuit de la mémoire pas encore retrouvée. Et la nouvelle dimension, j'y travaille … j'ai encore des choses à dire sur le sieur Lupin…

Ensuite, certains de vous ont abordé le pb Snape, alors, il y a des partisans du Snape désire Isolfe et d'autres de Snape craque pour Remus (et je peux même vous faire Snape désire Isolfe parce qu'elle est désirée par Remus). … tant mieux si ce que j'ai écrit laisse la porte ouverte aux deux interprétations. En tout cas, que ce soit l'un ou l'autre, Snape se grille auprès des deux, et il savait très bien ce qu'il faisait.

Calimera, Astorius, Léna ont apprécié le passage avec Minerva, je vous avoue que j'ai pris beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire ; vous qui écrivez aussi, vous savez, c'est ce genre de moments _puissants_ où on sait qu'on est dans la vérité de ses personnages… D'ailleurs le chapitre du jour continue le dialogue entre les deux femmes.

Et pour les groupies, on reparle d'Arthur Brenner, qui monte au créneau en vaillant chevalier griffondoresque…

Enjoy it !

- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :- :-- :- :- :- :

**L'Azur – Elle sans lui**

Je bondis sur mes pieds, Minerva se lève aussitôt, affolée, me demandant si je vais bien – elle doit penser que j'ai perdu la raison. Mais, non, au contraire, je viens d'en retrouver un bout.

« Oui, oui, je vais bien, mais excusez-moi un instant, il faut que je note quelque chose. »

Je cours à mon bureau, je reprends la feuille commencée tout à l'heure.

_Du sang entre eux_

_Iroise Kéréon_

Voilà ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde pour le moment. Cinq mots et mon amour pour lui.

Iroise Kéréon, la femme de la prédiction. Je dois la retrouver, et entre-temps je dois essayer de reconstituer le texte. Car elle ne s'en souvient peut-être pas, et peut-être est-elle morte ? Je perdrais une piste, mais il doit bien rester des témoins, des gens qui se rappelleront tout cela.

J' ai un besoin éperdu d'action, l'action, ce rempart que je vais ériger contre la peur.

_Du sang entre eux, du sang entre eux, Iroise Kéréon, Iroise Kéréon_

Je vais chanter ces mots à l'intérieur de moi afin que leur étrange mélopée me revienne, je suis persuadée que la prédiction a dû être psalmodié, que ce soit une nécessité ou un simple artifice destinée à la rendre plus convaincante.

_Deux hommes, deux loups, deux hommes, deux loups _

« Isolfe, je me permets de … »

Je relève les yeux, Minerva se tient dans l'encadrement de la porte de ma chambre, hésitant à aller plus loin sans ma permission.

« Oh, Minerva, je suis désolée, j'avais oublié que vous étiez là. »

Elle rougit, alors que c'est moi qui me montre inconvenante.

« Entrez, entrez si vous le souhaitez. »

Elle avance lentement dans ma direction, rien qui ne rappelle l'allure énergique qui lui est habituelle, le talon rapide et claquant, et qui parfois nous fait prendre l'une pour l'autre…seul Remus ne s'est jamais trompé.

« Isolfe, êtes-vous certaine de bien aller ? Le choc a dû être terrible et … et, je vais certainement être maladroite et intrusive, mais … je ne sais quoi penser, mais vous prenez cette nouvelle si … »

J'ai compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, je crois même voir une sorte de reproche dans ses yeux, mais que croit-elle donc que je suis allée écrire ? un mot doux à Severus ? Ne viens-je pas de lui dire que je l'aime, celui qui s'est enfui ? N'a-t-elle pas compris ?

Je décide soudain de mettre fin à son trouble, de la rassurer – bien sûr qu'elle ne sait plus où elle en est, elle doit arbitrer entre son admiration et sa profonde amitié pour Remus, son sens de la justice et sa loyauté envers Hogwarts… finalement tout est plus facile pour moi…. J'en sourirais presque de soulagement.

« Ecoutez, Minerva les larmes et les lamentations j'ai déjà donné, quand je me suis faite plaquer. Parce qu'alors il n'y avait sans doute rien de mieux à faire. Mais là, il s'agit de toute autre chose, je .. je crois que je peux faire quelque chose et même si ça ne mène finalement à rien parce que tout ceci n'aura été que de stupides racontars de bonne femme.. eh bien, au moins aurais-je alors essayé. Mais que ça marche ou pas, de toute façon, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais. Je lui ai promis, savez-vous, il y a quelques jours.

- Oh, vous lui avez dit cela ?

– Oui, il m'avait la question, moi je lui avais demandé de me parler, en vain. Peut-être se doutait-il de ce qui allait se passer… ou peut-être m'aurait-il tout expliqué lui-même un jour ? Je vous en prie ne restez pas debout, asseyez-vous, installez vous là-bas. »

Elle hésite visiblement, puis hausse les épaules, et se laisse tomber sur mon lit. Je m'assieds à côté d'elle, jambes ramenées sur le côté, afin que nous ne soyons pas installées comme sur un banc d'écolier…elle se tourne à son tour vers moi, attentive.

- Minerva, je suis à la recherche d'un souvenir, on m'a dit un jour… eh bien, justement c'est cela que je cherche, je ne le sais plus pour le moment, mais derrière ces mots pas encore retrouvés… l'idée que Remus pourrait être sauvé de lui-même. »

Elle se crispe brusquement, et son regard prend un air désolé.

« Cela vous semble absurde ? »

Je la vois sursauter sur le matelas qui accentue comiquement le mouvement. Il est vrai que j'ai parlé d'un voix sarcastique. Et je me suis relevée, brusquement, pour me planter devant elle. Serait-ce parce que la violence dont j'ai eu besoin contre Snape ne m'a pas encore quitté ?

« Cela vous semble absurde ! Pour vous aussi, lycanthropie – no future – pas de solution ! C'est ce que cet imbécile m'a répété tout à l'heure, comme s'il le vomissait à mes pieds ! Pourtant, vous êtes bien plus magique que moi ! A quoi sert le monde magique s'il doit buter sur les mêmes impossibilités que celui des muggles – s'il y a des situations auxquelles on ne peut rien changer ! Mais vous savez que les muggles, eux , ne renoncent jamais, il y en aura toujours pour penser que, justement, on peut faire quelque chose ! C'est là toute leur folle grandeur … »

Je suis remplie d'une drôle de colère, froide et amère, mais qui s'évapore docilement dans mes paroles. Et tout d'un coup, j'ai besoin d'être rassurée, comme un enfant.

« Je vous en prie, dites-moi que ce n'est pas impossible ! »

Elle soupire, et se force à me sourire

« Si vous pensez qu'il y a une chance, en raison de … de ce qu'on vous a dit, alors bien sûr, il faut la tenter. Il faut que vous en parliez à Albus, je sais qu'un jour, il a dit à Remus qu'il devait avoir confiance en vous…il en sait peut-être donc plus que moi.

« Il lui a dit cela ? comment le savez-vous ? » _Et à moi il a dit la même chose que sait-il de nous_ ?

« Bien, Albus m'en a fait part. Voyez-vous, nous n'avons pas été sans parler de vous et de Remus, entre nous, les autres professeurs aussi, forcément, quant aux élèves, j'imagine que … enfin, vous savez, ils adorent les choses de ce genre. Oui, donc Albus vous observait attentivement, le … l'évolution de votre relation, il se demandait, et moi aussi, je dois vous l'avouer, quand.. quand vous vous rendriez compte de … de combien vous étiez … le centre des préoccupations personnelles de Remus. »

Elle rit un peu

« Albus trouvait qu'il vous fallait bien du temps ! Mais moi, je pense que je vous comprenais, vous saviez que Remus vous cachait quelque chose de terrible, n'est-ce pas ? Je vous … avais vue une fois, vous étiez rentrée toute seule d'une promenade commencée avec lui, et j'avais alors cru qu'il s'était dévoilé, et, vous m'en excuserez, et j'avais pensé alors que vous ne l'aviez pas supporté, mais j'avais ensuite compris que … que vous en étiez tous les deux au même point, donc, donc auriez-vous pu … ne pas vous laisser arrêter par cela ? Et maintenant, vous savez. Et donc, vous … vous allez agir ?

– Bien sûr, mais avant il faut que je retrouve … ce dont je vous parlais tout à l'heure.

– Je vous le répète, Isolfe, allez voir Albus. Il est indispensable que vous lui parliez.

– Promis, j'irais. Mais dites-moi, Snape va-t-il être sanctionné ?

– Sanctionné ?

- Oui, sanctionné, une mise à pied, un avertissement, enfin quelque chose qui lui montre qu'il n'est pas le chef ici, qu'on ne peut pas se permettre d'agir de façon si … si dégueulasse, oh excusez moi !

- Non, vous avez raison dégueulasse est le terme qui convient »

Et elle répète le mot comme un exutoire

« Dégueulasse. Mais non, Isolfe vous voyez bien que Albus ne peut rien faire contre lui, ne vient-il pas de mettre fin à une monstrueuse menace qui pesait sur tous les élèves à une situation qui ne pouvait que ternir la réputation d'Hoqwarts – il joue sur du velours, il est inattaquable, il est du côté de la vertu, même si c'est affreux de dire cela. Mais il n'est qu'un fichu dévoyé, la sécurité des élèves, pfff n'importe quoi, tous ces jeunes gens étaient plus en sécurité avec Remus qu'avec lui. Isolfe, vous êtes-vous jamais senti en danger avec lui ? »

Comme la question est étrange, Minerva doit s'attendre à un non décisif, mais elle a toujours su à quoi s'en tenir avec lui, pas moi. Il y avait les eaux noires entre lui et moi, et oui, dès que je les ai eu pressenties, j'en ai eu peur. Mais je sais maintenant que c'était le loup qui m'inspirait cette peur, pas l'homme.

« Vous ne répondez pas ?

– Si Minerva, si, je vous réponds : j'avais pressenti quelque chose de dangereux en lui, mais je n'ai jamais eu peur de lui. Quand a-t-il été mordu ? Vous savez dans quelles circonstances ?

- Quand il avait un peu moins de six ans, tout près de chez lui, alors que son père était avec lui, une promenade à la nuit tombée, je crois qu'ils voulaient observer la pleine lune avec un vieux télescope magique, qu'ils venaient d'acheter. C'est terrible, évidemment son père s'est senti atrocement coupable, il n'a survécu que trois ans à cet terrible événement. Et …

- Et quoi ?

– Je me demande encore comment la mère de Remus a pu réagir, vis-à-vis de son mari ? Le considérait-elle comme responsable de cette catastrophe, lui en a-t-elle voulu de ne pas avoir pu l'empêcher ?

– Trois vies fichues en l'air donc ! Comme c'est abominable. »

Je me sens affreusement oppressée, même Minerva, qui connaît pourtant l'histoire, semble à nouveau totalement désemparée à la pensée de cette horreur avec laquelle ils ont dû vivre ou qui les a fait mourir. Je la vois tamponner ses yeux.

Comment n'ai-je pu ne rien deviner de sa détresse, je me suis montrée cruelle et légère. _Idiote_, m'avait dit Snape tout à l'heure. Et sans l'intervention de ce dernier, me l'aurait-il enfin révélé, ce qu'il considérait comme un honteux secret et qui n'était qu'un destin que je ne sais qui avait appelé sur sa tête ?

J'aurais dû accepter de l'aimer sans savoir, et alors il aurait eu confiance et nous aurions partagé cela. Mais je tenais absolument à ce que l'ordre fût inversé, il me fallait une logique, rationnelle, je n'avais pas voulu me laisser déborder par mes sentiments, quel gâchis, car je ne suis pas loin de penser que si j'avais deviné, ou que Remus eût accepté de me parler, Snape n'aurait plus vu aucun intérêt à dénoncer publiquement la lycanthropie de son collègue… une faute infinie pèse sur moi. Mais j'ai une possibilité de rachat…

« Dites-moi, Minerva, et la remise des diplômes alors ? A-t-elle eu lieu ?

– Non, non, Albus a annoncé qu'elle était reportée à cette après-midi, à 16 heures. »

Je cherche ma montre sur la table de chevet, il est dix heures vingt. Quelle heure était-il quand Snape est venu ou, autrement formulé, de combien d'heures mon amour est-il vieux ?

Minerva reprend, elle a quelque peu retrouvé son timbre net de professeur, même si les commissures de ses lèvres gardent leur pli désespéré.

« Le temps que toute l'agitation retombe… bien sûr, certains étaient prêts à décamper sur le champ, certains élèves ont tout fait pour faire monter la panique parmi leurs condisciples, Dumbledore a été directement pris à parti par Draco Malfoy, qui en aurait douté ! il a eu l'impudence de lui parler comme s'il était Lucius Malfoy soi-même, le menaçant des foudres du conseil d'école et de celles du ministère! Curieusement, c'est Severus qui l'a remis à sa place, venait-il de se rendre compte que son annonce risquait d'aller au delà de ce qu'il avait pensé - l'humiliation et la démission de Lupin ? et que lui aussi, en qualité de membre du conseil d'Hogwarts pourrait très bien se retrouver impliqué dans … dans cette erreur de recrutement. Il a donc donné à tous les élèves sa parole d'honneur… »

Je ne peux m'empêcher de ricaner devant l'impudence de ces mots associés - honneur et Snape, Minerva me laisse me calmer, et reprend

« …sa parole d'honneur que Lupin avait quitté Hogwarts et n'y remettrait jamais les pieds. Là dessus, Arthur Brenner, s'est approché de nous, il était blanc de rage, j'ai cru qu'il allait le frapper, alors je me suis interposée entre eux et j'ai obligé Brenner à se calmer, à grand peine, je dois dire, et en même temps que je faisais ma sous-directrice et ma chef de maison ' Brenner, ne vous donnez pas en spectacle, songez à la réputation de votre école…blablabla ' , je sentais que je m'associais pleinement à sa révolte et que quoi qu'il arrive, je le couvrirais.

Et j'imagine qu'Arthur a dû le comprendre, il s'est désintéressé de Snape, alors que l'autre n'attendait que cela, la possibilité d'exercer des mesures de rétorsion sur l'élève préféré de Lupin. Mais Arthur le méprisait trop dorénavant pour perdre son temps avec lui ; il s'est tourné vers Albus. Il se maîtrisait parfaitement à présent, il a baissé la voix, afin que seuls les professeurs présents puissent l'entendre.

Et il a dit ' Comment pouvez-vous le laisser tomber, vous saviez en le recrutant, Lupin n'a –t-il pas été élève ici, avant que vous ne l'engagiez, comment vous, le plus grand sorcier du monde ' et il a eu un rire sinistre, qui m'a fait l'effet d'un crachas à la face d'Albus… oh quel gâchis, Isolfe, élèves contre professeurs… et il a continué ' Comment auriez-vous pu l'ignorer ? Et quand bien même vous ne l'auriez pas su avant, je sais que Lupin ne vous l'aurait jamais caché, il est trop droit dans ses bottes pour cela. Et moi je l'avais deviné… '. Là, il a soudainement marqué une pause, il nous a tous observés, nous le regardions tous, moi je pensais qu'il nous mettait au défi d'avoir le courage d'avouer que nous le savions aussi, mais maintenant il me semble plutôt qu'il vous cherchait…et ne vous ayant pas vu, il a continué

' … et d'autres ici, et alors, est-ce qu'il n'en est pas moins un excellent professeur ? Qui a fait de moi un excellent élève, si ce n'est lui ? Où est votre fichu pouvoir, si vous ne pouvez pas faire comprendre à une poignée de vieux cons que cet homme est dix mille fois meilleur qu'eux et qu'il a tout fait pour ne jamais se laisser dépasser par son loup, autant dire le contraire de ce qu'ils font avec leur connerie, dans laquelle ils se complaisent, … dans laquelle ils se roulent. Ce sont eux les loups, pas lui. Et vous avec. '

Et tout cela dit d'une voix si terriblement froide, à la limite de l'indifférence, pour montrer à Albus qu'il le méprisait autant que Snape.

Et puis il a craqué, il s'est mis à crier

' Qui va me remettre votre putain de diplôme si ce n'est lui ? Si c'est vous ou Snape, je vous jure que je le déchire sur le champ et que je présente le concours d'entrée aux Acadors en candidat libre parce que je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec cette foutue école.'

Nous étions tous consternés, impuissants devant cette colère, froide, puis vitupérante, dont nous comprenions tous qu'elle était pleinement justifiée. Mais pas un de nous n'a élevé la voix pour soutenir Arthur et je pensais… je me disais que nous étions tous en train de trahir Lupin. Et toute à l'heure, Isolfe, en vous voyant réagir comme cela, oh excusez-moi, mais j'ai pensé que vous le trahissiez aussi. »

Le coup me fait mal, comme j'ai mal pour Arthur, tout en rendant hommage à la loyale colère qu'il a été seul à assumer – lui le disciple préféré qui avait donc deviné. Mais, finalement, tout ceci ne me concerne pas, parce que toute cette scène avait beau être centrée sur Lupin, ce n'était jamais que des paroles qu'il n'avait pas entendues, que des constatations inutiles.

Je ne devais pas m'y attarder, d'autres mots m'attendaient, non pas dans le brouhaha futile de la Grande Salle d'Hogwarts, mais au plus secret de ma mémoire, au plus intime de moi.

« Et je peux vous dire que moi qui connaît Albus depuis si longtemps, je ne pouvais que constater qu'il ne savait pas quoi répondre à Arthur, il n'a pas essayé d'expliquer quoi que ce soit, parce que tout cela n'aurait pu n'être que de la mauvaise foi et que je pense qu'Arthur aurait été capable de le frapper, il a simplement dit, dans un souffle dévasté ' Il suffit, Brenner, veuillez reprendre votre place parmi les élèves. '

Il a hésité, et puis a ajouté ' Fides versus ratio '.

Nous ne comprenions pas de quoi il s'agissait, Arthur a attendu encore un peu, et puis il a tourné les talons. Helena Saint-Just s'est portée à sa rencontre, ils sont sortis tous les deux. Et après Sacha Liouboutkine les a rejoints. »

« Minerva, je serai bien sûr présente à la cérémonie de toute à l'heure et … c'est moi qui remettrai leur diplôme aux Aspics du professeur Lupin. Je me fiche de ce qu'on pourra en penser. Maintenant je souhaiterai rester seule….

« Certainement, certainement. Je pense que nous serons plusieurs à apprécier votre geste.

– Ce n'est pas un geste, Minerva, c'est … plus que cela, une revendication peut-être ? ou un dévoilement ? »

Elle s'est levée, m'a demandé si j'avais mangé et cette question m'a presque mis les larmes aux yeux. Elle va demander à une elfe de m'apporter un plateau. Juste avant de me laisser, elle me demande

« Souhaitez-vous que je passe vous chercher, à … mettons trois heures et demi, afin que… nous arrivions ensemble ? »

Je suis à nouveau touchée par sa sollicitude, et me surprenant, j'accepte sa proposition.

Je suis soudain épuisée, je n'ai pas le courage de me remettre à solliciter mes souvenirs dans l'immédiat, j'ai peur aussi de découvrir que, peut-être, je n'ai plus de souvenirs.

Je vais m'occuper futilement, je me dirige vers mon placard, en sort la tenue que je porterai cet après-midi, la robe officielle d'été de mon école, en lin double, l'exact couleur du sable des plages de Hauteville lorsque le soleil l'a chauffé et rendu poudreux.

Je ne vais pas m'endeuiller du noir d'Hogwarts.

Je sors également de son écrin la bague en or et aigue-marine, intaillée du H de Hauteville et qui m'a été remise en même temps que mon diplôme.

Je la passe à ma main droite, elle s'ajuste automatiquement à la taille de mon annulaire – j'ai maigri. Elle me semble absurdement volumineuse, prétentieuse. J'en ai été pourtant tellement fière. Mais je compte sur elle pour m'aider à m'y retrouver dans les plis de ma mémoire, telle une sorte de fanal. Et puis ne dois-je pas être vêtue aussi précieusement que Snape l'était quand il est venu me voir ?

Minerva a tenu sa promesse, une elfe m'apporte de quoi manger – des quantités de sandwichs, une énorme théière. Je bois tout le thé, je mange la moitié d'un sandwich, puis je retourne m'allonger, dans le silence, les yeux vaguement au plafond, car je n'ai pas le courage de les fermer.

Si je le faisais, je verrai le visage de Remus, la dernière fois que nous avons été ensemble, hier soir. Il avait pris congé de moi, sur le seuil de ma porte et nous nous étions dit « A demain ».

A demain ! Cela semblait si tangible alors, si évident. Dire au revoir à quelqu'un, le lendemain le retrouver en lui disant bonjour, cette assurance qui nous habite, et que parfois, un événement goguenard ou terrible nous fait exploser entre les mains – la mort de Charles, le rejet de Benedikt, et aujourd'hui la fuite de Remus.

Je me revoie tout d'un coup, écrivant, le 26 juin _Quelque chose tourne en moi, qui va bientôt sortir de moi._

Je savais déjà ce que je ressentais pour lui, alors ? Ou écrivais-je, sans le savoir, des paroles _pressentimentales_ ? Et ce que je sentais s'agiter en moi, était-ce déjà ce souvenir élusif qui, injustement, ne veut pas se dévoiler ?


	3. L'azur ce que savait Albus

**Astorius - **Eh oui, différents niveaux de language pour la même réalité ! Arthur à la rescousse… son aide va n'être qu'indirecte… ce n'est pas lui le héros !

**Zazaone – **Arthur encore… Mac Go, le triomphe de la maison Griffondor. Heureusement Isolfe avait dit une fois qu'elle aurait choisi Ravenclaw… pour me faire échapper aux catégorisations outrées..

Hauteville, c'est entre autre le nom de la maison d'Hugo à Guernesey , Hauteville House. Mais dans la fic, j'ai située l'école d'Isolfe dans les îles Chausey – rapatriement en France (et en Normandie !)

Et elle considère qu'elle a perdu du temps, imbécilement, et elle va redouter que cela ne soit irrémédiable.

Et merci pour les exhortations à ne jamais renoncer…

**Fénice** – arthurienne, ça me fait plaisir ! Les limites de Dumbledore… Arthur vient de perdre une partie de ses illusions, il devient adulte !

Isolfe et son coming-out – une exposition, comme une remontée à la surface des choses, le temps de délivrer ce message – solidarité avec Lupin, avant le plongeon dans ce qui est vraiment important.

Nouveau chapitre, encore à Hogwarts, avant le départ.

Bonne lecture !

**L'azur – Ce que savait Albus**

J'ai participé à la cérémonie de remises des diplômes dans un état dédoublé. Une image officielle, le professeur Isolfe Aloïsia Dazurs, en grande tenue d'apparat, apparemment exposée au regards de tous, brièvement, car la curiosité, même la moins bien intentionnée s'émousse vite, des regards sur la nature desquelles il serait inutile qu'elle s'interroge.

Et un niveau privé, où Isolfe essaie férocement de redevenir la petite fille qui avait reçu ces paroles, un jour d'été, à l'ombre d'un camélia, pour retrouver ce qui s'est enfoui dans l'obscurité pénombreuse de la mémoire.

J'assiste donc à toute cette absurde comédie, retirée en moi-même, faisant les gestes que l'on attend de moi, m'asseyant et me levant quand il le faut.

Je n'arrive pas à accommoder mon regard sur ce qui se trouve à plus d'un mètre de moi, ce n'est donc qu'au tout dernier moment que j'aperçois Arthur, dont le visage ne porte aucun signe de la satisfaction et de la fierté qu'il pourrait pourtant légitimement afficher.

Son diplôme tremble entre nous, il finit par me le prendre des mains, mais, contrairement à ce que j'attendais, le tremblement ne cesse pas.

Alors il le laisse tomber sur le sol, j'ai vaguement conscience que tous les regards doivent être fixés sur nous, les deux _aimés_ du professeur Lupin, parce que je n'entends plus rien - et Arthur place ses deux mains sur mes bras, juste au dessus du coude et il serre fort.

« Vous, vous ne craquez pas, vous ne le laissez pas tomber, loup-garou ou pas, vous n'êtes pas comme ces vieux cons, n'est-ce pas, dites le moi ! »

Je secoue la tête, je murmure « Non ».

Il reprend, détachant toujours les mots des uns des autres

« Vous êtes forte, vous saurez comment faire, vous êtes à sa hauteur. Vous me le promettez, je vous en conjure, allez le retrouver »

Mes muscles s'endolorissent sous ses doigts, mais il a raison, s'il n'y avait pas cette douleur, je m'effondrerai, et peut-être est-ce ce que tous les autres attendent…

Je me concentre sur ses étranges paroles ' Vous saurez comment faire ', comme une confirmation clandestine de ce que j'ai résolu d'entreprendre.

Je murmure encore :

« Je vous le promets, je ne l'abandonne pas ».

Les bras d'Arthur me lâchent enfin, mais juste avant que le contact entre nous ne se rompe, je me souviens enfin d'une autre phrase _Si le courage trouve._

_Du sang entre eux … si le courage trouve_. Une deuxième ligne à ajouter, huit mots, un drôle d'assemblage, un début de compréhension ?

Le lendemain, Hogwarts s'était vidé de ses étudiants, mais nous, professeurs, avions un dernier pensum à effectuer – les dossiers pédagogiques de chacun de nos élèves avaient déjà été complétés par nos soins, mais il fallait encore que nous en débattions tous ensemble. Tous ensemble, hormis celui qui était parti.

C'est Albus qui joua le rôle de Remus, ce dernier lui ayant remis tous ses dossiers soigneusement complétés. Comme la veille, je suivis l'ensemble de cette réunion de travail dans une sorte d'état second, prenant toutefois le plus grand des soins à ne jamais regarder du côté du professeur Snape. J'avais renoncé à solliciter mes souvenirs ; j'étais dévorée d'inquiétude à chaque fois qu'Albus prenait la parole pour le compte de Remus, comme si les commentaires qu'il avait rédigés de sa main et qu'Albus nous exposait d'une voix figée et mécanique allaient, d'une façon ou d'une autre, me délivrer un message personnel et me dire, entre les lignes, que j'avais démérité de lui. Et tous me regardaient, furtivement ou insolemment. Mais quand c'était à mon tour de faire un quelconque commentaire, presque tous détournaient les yeux, même Albus. Mais pas Snape, qui me scrutait avec une attention précise, froide et furieuse.

Le soir venu, je me rendis chez Albus.

« Alors Isolfe venez-vous, comme le disciple préféré, me jeter votre mépris au visage et me couvrir d'anathèmes, au motif que j'aurais trahi Remus ? »

Il m' a récité tout cela très vite, sans aucune des variations fantaisistes qui lui sont habituelles et lui, qui scrute toujours très attentivement ses interlocuteurs, m'a parlé en regardant ailleurs, concentrant son regard dans un coin de la pièce, comme dans un cul-de-sac. Ou peut-être même fermait-il les yeux ?

« Non, je ne m'appelle Arthur Brenner, mais il était bon qu'il libérât sa colère. Il est trop jeune et trop exalté, Dieu merci, pour pouvoir adhérer à tout cela. Et de toute façon Remus est parti, n'est-ce pas ? Ce qu'Arthur a rejeté avec tant de force, ce système verrouillé par quelques uns, qui eux ont la légitimité, lui, Remus, l'a compris, c'est un adulte lucide, il est trop au courant des contraintes de la Realpolitik à laquelle vous devez vous soumettre sous peine de voir Hogwarts exploser…

- et moi renvoyé pour incompétence et faute grave ! Mais ne croyez pas que c'est cela, _in fine_, qui me préoccupe. Je me fiche et contrefiche du pouvoir et de la gloire factice qui l'accompagne. Ma mission n'est que pédagogique, Isolfe.

– Oui, mais dans un environnement contraint, donc si vous voulez continuer à mener Hogwarts un peu comme vous l'entendez, en recrutant des … des hors normes, en imposant de nouvelles matières, comme la mienne, vous devez accepter de passer sous les fourches ministérielles… et ne pas trop ramer à contre-courant. »

Ah, il me regarde enfin – il a dû comprendre que je n'allais pas exploser. Mais j'ai à peine à croire que c'est ce qu'il redoutait, après tout, cela m'est déjà arrivé en sa présence.

« Albus, pourquoi regardiez-vous dans le coin tout à l'heure ?

– C'est moi qui pose ce genre de questions dérangeantes d'habitude, n'est-il pas ? Pourquoi alors ? Je crois que j'aurais eu du mal à vous voir … vous laisser malmener par votre chagrin. Vous étiez prête à pleurer en entrant. »

Je hausse les épaules :

« Je ne pense pas.

– Alors, Isolfe, c'était donc moi. »

Une pause, je ne suis jamais sans doute sentie si à court de paroles. Il reprend alors, sur un rythme prudent qui s'aventure à petits pas vers moi.

« Donc… si Remus est un loup-garou … et qu'il est parti … qu'allez vous faire ?

– Essayer de me souvenir de quelque chose, … j'en ai déjà parlé à Minerva, elle ne vous a rien dit ?

– Non, rien. Elle ne l'aurait fait qu'avec votre permission expresse. Mais de quoi s'agit-il ?

– D'une histoire d'hommes et de loups… rien de bien sensationnel, finalement, peut-être est-ce que je me trompe ? Mais je n'arrive pas à aller plus loin dans la réanimation de mes souvenirs… je me suis simplement souvenu d'une phrase et du nom de la femme qui m'avait fait cette prédiction. C'est bien mince vous voyez !

– Et quelles conclusions en tirez-vous ? Conclusions concrètes, bien sûr, n'êtes-vous pas une femme d'action ? »

Je ricane presque :

« Entre action et désespoir, effectivement, j'ai tendance à choisir le premier. Mais peut-être n'est-ce qu'un écran de fumée, entre lui et moi.

– Pourquoi seriez-vous désespérée ?

– Mais enfin Albus, je n'ai rien compris à cet homme, je n'ai pas compris sa souffrance, je n'ai pas su voir qui il était, je n'ai pas su voir que ce qu'il me cachait ne … ne m'empêchait pas de l'aimer et, maintenant, je sais tout cela et il a fui et je ne peux pas partager cela avec lui, lui dire qu'il aurait dû me faire confiance ! Vous lui aviez pourtant dit de ne jamais douter de moi ! Donc, oui, il faut que je suive cette piste.

– Et vous ferez bien, certaines intuitions sont plus fortes que la froide raison. Et peut-être que les prédictions ne sont que de fulgurantes intuitions ? En tout cas, moi, je savais que l'une avait été faite à votre sujet … mais, laissez-moi terminer, je n'en sais pas plus que vous actuellement – une histoire d'hommes et de loups, dans laquelle vous auriez un rôle à jouer.

– Et comment le savez-vous ? Ne me dites pas qu'elle est dans une de ces boules conservées au ministère ! Comme si on pouvait enfermer le destin de quelqu'un dans une sphère de verre, où serait le libre-arbitre ? …Vous souriez Albus, parce que vous me voyez m'agiter et parler trop vite et aussi parce que vous avez raison, parce que sphère ou pas, que suis-je en train de faire, si ce n'est me raccorder à ce que d'autres ont dit que ma vie serait ?

– Vous pourriez dire qu'il ne s'agit là que d'une coïncidence, et puis toute votre vie n'est pas toute écrite dans ce que vous cherchez… Et puis non, la prédiction qui vous concerne n'est pas répertoriée, elle n'a jamais dépassé le cercle de votre famille et de votre voisinage. Simplement, quand vous avez rejoint les équipes de Berlacaron, vous avez été soumise à une très sérieuse procédure d'accréditation, je crois d'ailleurs que chez Fugde, ils feraient bien de s'en inspirer, toujours est-il, vous le savez, que des officiels se sont livrés à une enquête sur vous, interrogeant, non pas votre famille, bien sûr, mais des voisins, d'anciens professeurs… Et quelqu'un a dû leur parler de cette prédiction et, mais la personne ne se souvenait que du thème général, hommes et loups, et à toutes fins utiles, tout cela a été consigné. Et comme votre CV faisait référence à votre accréditation, j'ai demandé que celle-ce me soit transmise dans son intégralité. J'ai parfois embauché des gens à la légère, mais pas vous, je prenais déjà un gros risque en imposant votre discipline au conseil d'école, si en plus je m'étais trompé de personne ! Jugez un peu, je serais à l'heure actuelle transformé en pâté pour dragons.

- Mais au ministère, on ne m'en a jamais parlé, on ne m'a jamais rien demandé à ce sujet !

- J'ai cru comprendre que vous travailliez pour une bande de jeunes loups, non c'est maladroit et blessant de ma part, de jeunes turcs alors, c'est bien ce qui disent les muggles ? plus intéressés par la nouvelle magie et ses techniques, que par toutes ces histoires antiques.

- Mais alors, quelles conclusions en avez vous tirées, Albus ? étais-je vraiment destinée à ce moment, à la rencontre avec cet homme qui est aussi un loup, ou dois-je, comme vous le suggériez, ne voir là qu'une coïncidence entre les racontars d'une vieille sorcière et le fait que Remus Lupin ait été recruté par Hogwarts en même temps que moi ? »

Je me tais, j'essaie une fois encore de renouer le fil, par delà les années qui se sont écoulées. Ne devrais-je pas m'enfermer dans une pièce aveugle jusqu'à avoir trouvé ce que je cherche ? Ne suis-je pas en train de me distraire de mon but ? en regardant, en parlant à l'extérieur de moi ?

« Isolfe, toute perdue dans vos souvenirs, je pensais tout de même que vous me poseriez une question, celle que Remus m'adressa il y a quelques mois…

- Laquelle, que vous a-t-il demandé ?

– Vous ne voyez pas ?

– Non » Pourquoi s'amuse-t-il à me tourmenter ainsi ?

« Vos absences Isolfe…

- Mes absences, mais c'était prévu, simplement vous aviez apporté quelques modifications aux dates que je vous proposais…

- Justement, justement…

Oh ! » Je sens que mes yeux s'arrondissement autant que ce 'Oh' que je viens de laisser échapper.

« Attendez Albus, je crois que .. je vois, oui, bien sûr. »

J'ai sauté sur mes pieds, je me sens faire de grands gestes de bras

« Honor Klee, une fois, quand était-ce , en février, je crois, nous avions dîné ensemble, un coin paumé qu'elle adore, et nous étions rentrées de nuit, sous la pleine lune, et elle m'avait dit 'C'est toujours la pleine lune quand tu reviens, ma chère, la forêt magique de Hogwarts contiendrait-elle tant de loups-garous que tu ne viennes te mettre à l'abri de leurs crocs ?' J'avais été un peu agacée par sa remarque, non pas par l'allusion à ma trouillardise, j'assume, mais plutôt par l'espèce de léger mépris avec laquelle elle et Paul Lebrant avaient toujours considéré ma décision de quitter le ministère pour venir jouer au prof ici. Ils ont toujours pensé que Hogwarts était un lieu trop … bizarre pour moi, trop vielle magie, vous comprenez ? Mais bon, ce n'est pas ceci qui importe maintenant. »

Je plonge mes yeux dans les siens, je les ajuste si exactement que le reste de ses traits s'estompe.

« Albus, que saviez-vous de nous deux avant que nous n'arrivions ici ? Enfin, non vous saviez qui était Remus, bien sûr, mais que saviez-vous de moi, pourquoi m'avoir tenue écartée d'Hogwarts les nuits de pleine lune ?

- A votre avis Isolfe ? Vous devez bien avoir une idée ? »

Il se lève vivement, je perds ses yeux. Il tend son bras en direction de Fawkes, qui vient s'y percher docilement. Puis, il se rapproche de moi, son avant-bras plié vient s'ajuster au creux de mon épaule, et, obéissant à l'injonction, ou est-ce à la suggestion ? de son maître, le phoenix s'installe sur mon épaule; je perçois la chaleur de ses plumes posées sur moi, qui m'aide à parler sans fausse pudeur.

- Parce que vous souhaitiez que je puisse tomber amoureuse de lui, de l'homme, sans que le loup caché en lui ne m'en empêche. Parce qu'ainsi… Albus, dites-moi, vais-je réussir ? Est-il possible qu'il existe une solution, que personne n'aurait jamais trouvée, et dont je serais, moi, mais pourquoi moi, la dépositaire ?

- Pourquoi vous, pourquoi lui a-t-il été mordu ? » Albus a pris une sorte de voix chantonnante, comme s'il me proposait une mélopée.

« Ce sont des questions pour lesquelles il n'y a pas de réponses, Isolfe. Même pour moi. Encore deux choses à vous dire néanmoins. »

Fawkes est reparti sur son perchoir, nous laissant tous les deux.

« Mais d'abord, donnez-moi vos mains. »

Je suis surprise, souhaite-il examiner mes paumes ? Je crois pourtant savoir ce qu'il pense des méthodes enseignées par Sybille.

« Allons, n'ayez pas peur, je ne vais rien faire … d'irrationnel, simplement nous avons besoin d'un peu de solennité. Mais rassurez-vous, je ne vais pas vous faire prêter serment, cela ne concerne que vous et lui, une affaire privée entre vous deux. »

J'allonge mes bras, je place mes mains dans les siennes qu'il avait déjà retournées.

« Voici donc ce que je voulais vous dire : laissez vous saisir par ce qui est en vous, _fides adversus rationem_ (1) Isolfe – ayez la foi qui se moque de la raison, celle qui déplace les montagnes. Allez lui permettre de vivre en paix avec lui et avec vous, allez le libérer de son destin. Allez les séparez l'un de l'autre, lui et le loup, s'il y a une solution, elle ne peut être que celle-ci. Chut, ne dites rien, ne tremblez pas, souriez moi, Isolfe, vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le pensez. Et la deuxième chose, allez, je vais repartir dans mes bavardages de vieil homme, cela va nous faire du bien, peut-être ne le savez vous pas, finalement vous ne connaissez Hogwarts que depuis peu de temps, combien au fait ?

- … Neuf mois

– Oui, bien sûr, neuf mois, et moi depuis bien plus longtemps que vous, et je n'ai découvert que récemment la présence, ici, dans ces lieux mêmes dont je suis responsable depuis des décennies, d'une pièce très spéciale, le cagibi des tombe-à-pic (2)

– Le cagibi des tombe-à-pic ? Qu'est-ce donc ?

– De la bonne vieille magie Isolfe : une pièce qui met à disposition de celui qui y entre avec de bonnes intentions, sans va sans dire, tout ce dont il a besoin pour effectuer une tâche bien précise. Quand je l'ai découvert, c'était en pleine nuit et ce cagibi était rempli de pots de chambres, je vous laisse devenir la nature de la tâche, urgente, que j'avais à accomplir ! Allez, riez avec moi, cela va vous faire du bien. Ah, vous ne faites que sourire, et encore vous vous forcez, mais ce n'est pas grave.

– Où est cette pièce, Albus ?

– Au septième étage, en face de la tapisserie de Barnabas le Follet.

J'attendis le lendemain soir pour m'y rendre, je souhaitais me donner encore la chance de retrouver mon souvenir par moi-même. Mais toute la nuit, mon esprit était resté lugubrement vide – j'étais désertée par la disparition de Remus.

Et puis, dans le courant de la matinée suivante, Hagrid venait frapper à ma porte et me remettait un mot.

De Remus – j'avais reconnu l'écriture géométrique, un peu moins stricte que d'habitude, néanmoins, un peu plus révélée - avant qu'il ne puisse m'expliquer qui lui avait remis cette lettre. Il l'avait gardée pendant ces deux jours, il avait espéré me la transmettre le plus vite possible, lors de la remise des diplômes, mais il n'avait pas pu, il était désolé, et ne savais pas comment me l'exprimer, il se balançait d'un pied sur l'autre et serrait ses mains à s'en faire blanchir les jointures, mais désolée, moi, je l'étais finalement moins que lui.

Quel que soit le contenu de cette lettre, je savais déjà qu'il n'avait pas l'attention de m'oublier – le tabard dans lequel il avait plongé son visage était là pour en attester. Alors, finalement, que Remus m'ait écrit qu'il était navré de n'avoir jamais su se dévoiler et qu'il me prie de l'oublier, quelle importance ! Il avait emporté le manteau comme un talisman que je lui avais donné, et moi j'étais porteuse d'une tâche à accomplir, pour nous deux.

Mais je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'il se dévoilerait autant et qu'il s'exposerait à ce point et qu'il écrirait _je veux_, comme l'adjuration d'un avenir qui nous réunirait.

_Je vous avais demandé de ne jamais m'abandonner, j'avais tort, je n'en avais pas le droit, je vous délie de votre promesse. Si jamais … si jamais vous aviez quand même le courage, ou la volonté, ou le désir de venir vers moi, je ne veux pas que ce soit sur la base de cette espèce de serment que je vous avais extorqué – je veux que vous veniez librement. En sachant qui je suis réellement. _

Le mot n'était pas signé. Qui d'autre aurait pu me l'écrire ?

Il avait également joint un fragment de son journal, en fait la première page, puisque le texte commençait par une dédicace, aimante et désirante.

_To my very deeply loved and desired one_

Ces mots étaient si secrets et si doux, il fallait que je prenne garde à ne pas perdre mon courage devant eux. Il ne fallait pas qu'ils m'empêchent de retrouver les autres, plus violents sans doute, puisqu'ils parlaient de sang et de loups – les seuls qui importaient pour le moment.

Je ne poursuivis pas ma lecture au-delà de la dédicace. Je ne vis que la date, en m'interdisant d'aller vérifier dans mon propre journal si j'avais écrit quoi que ce soit le 16 septembre dernier.

(1) vous constaterez que Minerva, toute à son émotion bien légitime, avait oublié ses déclinaisons latines, merci à Zazaone et à Lunécume ,

(2) j'ai toujours trouvé que le traducteur ne s'était pas foulé avec salle à la demande, je vous préviens, je suis très contente de mon cagibi !


	4. L'azur Le dit d'Iroise Le loup L'homme t

**Alixe** – merci d'avoir pris le temps de finir JXC et d'enchaîner sur LAZ. Et je peux te rassurer, le temps va s'accélerer, j'avais juste besoin de poser les choses au départ… Quant à Snape sadique… pour une fois que je collais aux événements rowlingiens :-)

**Fée – **le rôle d'Albus, une sorte d'impulseur de sentiments ? je reconnais que j'ai voulu lui donner un beau rôle en imaginant que, connaissant Remus de longue date et découvrant Isolfe quand il l'a embauchée, il n'a pas pu ne pas penser qu'ils pouvaient tomber amoureux l'un de l'autre (sans doute je joue ici avec les études tendant à prouver qu'on ne tombe pas amoureux au hasard, mais de personnes ayant le même back-ground que vous… ). Et Isolfe étant aussi récipiendaire de cette prédiction, elle est évidemment apparue à Albus comme celle pouvant … faire quelque chose pour Lupin !

Bref, vive l' économie …

Et j'aime bien l'analyse que tu fais de la lettre de Remus – et du message non dit qu'il contient – si tu viens, c'est que tu m'aimes, au delà du loup.

Démonstration dans le chapitre du jour.

**Léna – **le « couple » Arthur – Isolfe et la passation entre eux, les deux aimés de Lupin (sans doute une rémanence d'épisode évangélique là derrière… ), Arthur va continuer à jouer son rôle, mais auprès de Lupin. Pour ce qui est du rôle d'Albus.. j'espère que tu as lu la RAR de Fée.

Isolfe dédoublée… oui, c'est vrai, elle aussi avec un secret, pas à dissimuler, mais à révéler. Je suis contente que tu parles de contamination (par le loup), parce que à certains moments de l'histoire, c'est un phénomène dont Isolfe va faire l'expérience.

(et pour les talons, oui, elle va passer aux chaussures plates ! des bottes bleues te conviendraient –elles ? )

**Fénice** – on partage les mêmes fantasmes alors … je veux croire aussi qu'elle n'aurait pas fui, et alors ils auraient mené l'enquête à deux.. bref de l'AU !

**Zazaone** – Arthur et la profession de foi.. décidément, on reste en plein dedans, c'est toi qui a commencé ou c'est moi ? je ne sais plus. Je crois que c'est important de prendre, à voix haute et devant un témoin, un tel engagement, sans doute une façon de se donner du courage.

Maintenant, je vais écrire au traducteur pour lui proposer mon « tombe à pic ».

Et enfin, je te dis oui, Isolfe passe à l'action. Et Remus, ça t'intéresse de voir ce qu'il fabrique ?

J'ai placé les RAR pour Soleils Noirs à la fin – savez-vous que j'y ai passé plus d'une heure ? et que vous m'avez essoré la cervelle ? (Léna, j'espère avoir bientôt ton avis…)

**888888888888888888**

**L'azur – le dit d'Iroise**

_suivi de _

**Le loup – l'homme terrassé **

Chapitre double, il était temps que je vous reparle de Remus… vous avez compris maintenant pourquoi mes chapitres commenceront tous par « Le loup » ou par « L'azur »…

Le passage sur « L'homme terrassé » est ce que j'ai écrit, pas nécessairement de meilleur, mais sans doute de plus fort, où j'ai donné le plus à un personnage. (c'est drôle d'ailleurs, je donne au personnage de Remus, quant à Isolfe, c'est elle qui prend en moi…)

Bonne lecture !

88888888888888888888

**L'azur – le dit d'Iroise**

Et maintenant, je suis au septième étage : derrière moi, la fameuse tapisserie dont Albus m'a parlée, devant moi, la porte de chêne sculptée, que son aspect sévère n'incite pas à pousser. Une dernière fois, je me demande ce que je vais trouver à l'intérieur, j'ai absurdement et déraisonnablement peur de tomber dans une sorte de piège.

Mais pourquoi faut-il donc que je complique tout ? Ne viens-je chercher une solution ici ? Pourquoi hésiter ? Et pourtant je le sais, je redoute, tout en l'espérant, que la confrontation avec mon passé, qui va avoir lieu dans cette pièce, car quoi d'autre sinon ? ne … ne m'amène à revoir Charles vivant.

Et même si je ne vois pas, je vais revivre une scène à laquelle il aurait pu assister, je vais replonger dans la vie avant sa mort. Et soudain, je suis frappée par l'écho de cette angoisse, mais un écho dédoublé, plus puissant qui ramène quelqu'un d'autre vers moi , et par cette constatation inutile et douloureuse : Remus et Charles ne se connaîtront jamais.

Je pousse la porte dont le battant cède immédiatement.

J'entre dans le jardin de mon enfance, une chaise est préparée à l'ombre du camélia. Je vais m' y asseoir, je regarde autour de moi, la fenêtre de la cuisine, derrière laquelle personne n'est visible, les massifs de rosier, le mur de briques rouges partiellement recouvert de vigne vierge, tout bruissant d'abeilles, le bruit le la rue et, plus loin, la rumeur de la mer.

Je cherche mon père des yeux, m'attendant à le voir franchir la porte, mais personne ne vient perturber la quiétude du lieu. Je regarde mes mains sur lesquelles joue un rayon de soleil qui est parvenu à se faufiler entre les feuilles vernissés du camélia. Ce sont toujours mes mains d'adulte… donc ? Donc, je suis toujours à Hogwarts, je n'ai pas remonté le cours du temps, personne ne va venir pour me répéter les phrases que je cherche, il faut que je descende les puiser en moi, en laissant agir l'atmosphère du jardin.

…

Je suis assise à mon bureau, j'ai repris la feuille commencée le jour où Remus s'est enfui, j'ai tracé tous les mots nécessaires. Je me suis appliquée, mais leur signification profonde de s'est pas dévoilée pour autant.

_Cette fille qui naît ce jour_

_Un autre jour rencontrera _

_Allant deux par deux _

_Loups et hommes_

_Si le courage possède _

_L'un sauvera de son malheur, _

_Et pour cela, l'autre ira voir_

_L'un aimera, l'autre du sang prendra_

_Du sang entre eux, trois fois échangé_

_Elle en donnera plus qu'eux tous réunis_

_A celui qu'elle sauvera_

Allons Isolfe, tout n'est pas si obscur que cela !

La fille, je peux raisonnablement penser que c'est moi …

Deux loups et deux hommes, peut-être plus compliqué, mais je dispose déjà d'un postulat de départ, aimablement fourni par Snape – je connais un homme qui est aussi un loup, donc, voilà quatre personnages prophétiques ramenés à deux personnes réelles et connues. Le mystère perd un peu de son épaisseur…

Reste un autre homme et un autre loup… Quatre protagonistes, cela me semble beaucoup… faut-il tous les retrouver et les réunir afin de faire émerger la solution ?

Et à qui s'adressent les phrases de la prédiction… quel bizarre exercice …

Voici la consigne – vous associerez une phrase à chacun des personnages . Vous disposez de ? oui, combien de temps à ma disposition ? Et y a-t-il des pièges ? Y a-t-il véritablement une logique derrière tout cela ? Affûte ton esprit Isolfe… Aie du courage et la foi dont Albus te parlait.

_L'un sauvera de son malheur_ … Remus bien sûr

_L'un aimera_…. Remus bien sûr

Cela fait deux jours que le futur de la prédiction a rejoint mon présent…

_L'autre ira voir_

_L''autre du sang prendra_

Voilà déjà le sang, et j'avais rêvé de sang qui coulait entre lui et moi, mais je m'occupe d'abord des personnages.

Qui dois-je aller voir ? Un homme ou un loup ?

A qui dois-je prendre du sang ? Un homme ou un loup ?

Qui sont-ils où sont-ils ?

Et si je ne trouvais pas, si j'étais trop stupide, idiote pour comprendre ? _Vous êtes d'une incomparable idiotie… _

Je n'ai pas compris qui était Remus, alors que je le voyais presque tous les jours, comment penser que je pourrais déchiffrer ce message, que je saurais retrouver les noms et comprendre les actions ?

Ou si je suis trop lente ?

Ou si les personnages sont déjà disparus, déjà morts, ayant emporté avec eux le secret qu'ils nous devaient, à lui et à moi ? Ai-je déjà perdu trop de temps ? Chronos me serre les tempes – je suis saisie par une angoissante urgence qui va me paniquer l'esprit si je n'y prends garde.

Peu importe cette histoire de sang, la priorité est maintenant de trouver celui que je dois aller voir ! Et pour répondre à cette question, le mieux n'est-il pas de remonter à la source même de la prédiction, à celle qui l'a émise ? _Iroise Kéréon_.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire ici, pour le moment.

Je fis mes bagages le lendemain, ne prenant qu'un minimum d'affaires, me disant que je n'aurais sans doute pas assez que de l'été pour tout comprendre de la prédiction et que je reviendrai à Hogwarts à la prochaine rentrée.

Je savais que mes parents venaient de commencer leurs vacances, j'aurais donc la maison à ma disposition. Je leur avais également dit que je partirai pour quelques jours de repos, lorsqu'ils reviendraient, que j'ignorai encore ma destination et que je ne déciderai qu'au dernier moment.

Devant tant d'imprécisions, Maman avait commis d'office Gaétan à la pêche aux renseignements sur mes humeurs sentimentales. Fidèle au pacte passé entre nous après ma rupture avec Benedikt, il me révéla franchement qu'il avait été missionné une nouvelle fois et me demanda ce qu'il convenait de répondre aux « autorités parentales ». Je lui répondis :

« Calme plat, la vague est passée, et rien en vue. Je barbote »

Il me demanda s'il devait présenter barboter comme une occupation rassurante à Maman, je lui répondis

« Oui, avec une bouée à tête de canard, je ne crains rien. »

J'avais failli dire _tête de loup _. Puis nous parlâmes de ses vacances avec Anne, il m'apprit qu'ils avaient réussi à dénicher des places pour une représentation du Couronnement de Poppée et que 10 jours avant, ils en tremblaient d'impatience. Il me montra même les deux précieux billets. Ensuite, il me mit obligeamment au courant des derniers ragots du monde des baroqueux et nous nous mîmes fin à notre conversation sur de mutuels souhaits de bonnes vacances.

Le lendemain, j'appelai mes parents, pour les prévenir que j'étais à Saint Odon. Ils résidaient chez des amis muggles qui possédaient un chalet dans les Pyrénées. J'étais contente de ne pas avoir à utiliser de cheminée, je préférai éviter que Maman ne jauge ma mine, qu'elle aurait sans doute trouvée détestable, même à travers des flammes. Et coup de chance, c'est Papa qui répondit, Maman étant partie avec son amie au marché du patelin.

Nous bavardâmes de choses et d'autres ; comme toujours Papa évita les sujets qui fâchent et alors qu'un blanc s'installait, l'air de ne pas y toucher, je lui demandai des nouvelles d' Iroise Kéréon. Il eut l'air surpris, puis fautif.

« Elle est décédée, il y a quelques mois. Euh … ta mère avait jugé préférable de ne pas t'en parler, c'était juste au moment de… hm ta rupture et donc, évidemment, ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter. »

Je lui demandai d'une voix blanche

« Et, sa sœur, Enez, elle est toujours vivante ?

– Ah, je savais bien que cette nouvelle allait te perturber. Enfin, pour ce qui concerne Enez, non, enfin oui, toujours bon pied bon œil. Elle m'a fait parvenir récemment de la cryptomérie celte, pour le magasin, elle va la ramasser sur Drenec, il n'y plus que là qu'on en trouve, donc tu vois elle est toujours vivante. »

Je le sentais soulagé de pouvoir m'annoncer ce qui devait lui apparaître comme une bonne nouvelle. Je m'arrangeai pour raccrocher rapidement après qu'il m'eut recommandé de rappeler plus tard afin de parler directement à Maman.

Je restai quelques minutes sans rien faire, plongée dans le plus total des abattements. Je devais coûte que coûte obtenir des renseignements sur cette prédiction, et à peine avais-je commencé mes investigations que se présentait à moi, le plus terrible et le plus définitif des obstacles – la mort de l'oracle, celle qui aurait pu m'expliquer pourquoi elle avait laissé tomber du haut de sa bouche inspirée ces mots et pas d'autres. Mais qui me dit qu'elle aurait pu me répondre ? Ne voulais-je pas à toute force voir dans cet assemblage de phrases l'œuvre d'une raison éclairée ? Les pythies n'aimaient-elles pas à se cacher derrière d'hallucinatoires vapeurs ? Iroise n'aurait sans doute rien eu à me dire de plus que le présage qui était passé à travers sa voix, venant de je ne sais où. Ou peut-être même se souvenait-elle de rien une fois son message délivré. Et peut-être que finalement, Enez aurait davantage de choses à me révéler. Je sentais un petit frisson d'espoir s'installer en moi.

888888888888888888

Le loup – l'homme terrassé

_J'ai demandé la lune_

_Si tu voulais encore de moi_

_Elle m'a dit j'ai pas l'habitude_

_De m'occuper des cas comme ça_

_(1)_

Il s'est réfugié en Cornouailles, dans la maison de ses parents. Le refuge peut paraître bien futile, transparent, car son adresse d'élève doit bien être conservée dans un dossier à Hogwarts, un dossier qu'Albus ou Minerva seraient prompts à ouvrir pour qui le demanderait.

Il n'a pas voulu que celle qui pourrait vouloir le retrouver ait trop de difficultés à le faire. Si Isolfe, car c'est bien d'elle dont il s'agit, décidait, qu'il est plus homme que loup et que, aimant le premier, elle pourra s'accommoder du deuxième une nuit par mois, si elle est prête à imaginer avec lui d'autres moyens de faire naître une famille, alors, elle doit pouvoir le retrouver facilement, rapidement. Si le sentiment qu'elle éprouve pour lui est suffisamment fort pour qu'elle se mette en marche vers lui, son tout premier pas sera leur victoire - la preuve qu'elle l'aime, point besoin d'autres épreuves féeriques. Ainsi saura-t-il rapidement à quoi s'en tenir.

Il décide de laisser passer une semaine sans se poser aucune question. Et pourtant, il lui est difficile de ne pas se demander comment Isolfe a réagi, si elle pense à lui et en quels termes. S'est-elle déjà mise à sa recherche ?

Il procède à un minimum d'arrangements dans la maison, inoccupée depuis si longtemps, se contentant de ce qui est vraiment indispensable, ce qui fait déjà un bon programme de travail : combler un large trou dans la toiture, remettre en état le circuit d'eau, remplacer les vitres cassées, remettre d'équerre portes et fenêtres qui avaient du jeu, se débarrasser de toute la poussière accumulée et enfin dégager un accès entre la porte du jardin et celle de la maison, en taillant dans les broussailles et les ronces qui ont tout envahi (à tel point, que lorsqu'il est arrivé, il a dû pénétrer dans la maison en y transplanant).

Lui, le plutôt intellectuel, essaie de réduire son esprit à la taille de ces occupations manuelles, afin que ses capacités de raisonnement soient toutes entières mobilisées par les tâches à accomplir et qu'aucune autre pensée ne se manifeste.

Le semaine s'écoule ainsi, entre bricolage, tâches ménagères et repos nocturne auquel une potion de sommeil, fortement dosé, le contraint.

Elle s'écoule trop vite, finalement, le rapprochant trop rapidement de la deadline qu'il s'est fixé.

DEAD line DEAD love….

C'est trop idiot ! elle n'a évidemment rien pu faire en cette première semaine, elle a dû l'employer à se remettre du choc qu'elle n'a pas pu ne pas ressentir en apprenant cette terrible nouvelle. Choc monstrueux dans sa chair et en son esprit - comme si le loup l'avait violentée.

Il décide de leur accorder une semaine supplémentaire.

Du lundi au samedi, il se défoule sur les ronces et les broussailles, sans recours à la magie, il ne veut pas que ce soit facile et aussi pénible, ardue, blessante, la tâche (il ne se protège pas et parfois c'est à mains nues qu'il extirpe les ronces), elle est toujours plus douce que le doute qui lui ronge l'esprit – et si sa splendide avait fui comme autrefois Nadiejda !

Et il pense cela et il est glacé de ce blasphème : associer ces deux femmes dans la même phrase, dans la même pensée.

Non, il ne faut surtout pas que ce soit facile, il lui faut passer des millions d'heures douloureuses dans ce jardin d'épines, pour le transformer en un endroit digne d'elle. Il se rappelle une phrase notée dans son journal, c'était cette période bénie de sa vie, après la rencontre avec elle et avant la révélation du loup : je n'ai pas le droit à la facilité avec Isolfe.

Deuxième semaine presque écoulée dans les ronces qui ont à peine recédé la tâche est sans fin la matière végétale est résistante et violente il est un intrus en ce jardin enroncé

Le dimanche, les pensées reviennent à grands jets bouillonnants. Et l'idée qui le déchire – Isolfe ne viendra pas, ne viendra plus, JAMAIS il l'a perdue A JAMAIS et quelque part en lui le loup triomphe.

Plus tard, il se dit que la vie aura été pour lui d'une épouvantable cruauté, en lui faisant rencontrer la seule femme qui importât, en lui faisant rencontrer SA FEMME, cette femme qui finirait par l'aimer et qui pourtant ne supporterait pas ce qu'il était et qui n'aurait pas la force d'empêcher le loup de saccager son amour.

Lui aurait-il fallu davantage de temps, afin que ses sentiments pour lui grandissent encore et encore et lui permettent d'apprivoiser la sauvagerie du loup, une nuit par mois ? Après tout, même s'il était absolument certain qu'elle l'aimait, il ne savait pas quelle était la mesure de ses sentiments quand elle les avait découverts ?

Son amour est-il déjà immense, avait-elle été totalement saisie, comme lui le 16 septembre, avait-elle passé une ligne dans sa vie, la démarcation entre avant et après ?

Ou son amour pour lui n'était-il qu'un attachement à ses débuts, s'interrogeant sur lui-même, n'ayant pas encore découvert sa force au delà de la fragilité primale ? Comment penser alors qu'il pourrait déjà, à peine révélé, à peine constitué, supporter cette redoutable épreuve ?

Il aurait dû avoir le courage de se révéler à elle dès le début, il n'aurait pas dû laisser le mensonge s'installer entre eux ; elle aurait su, et, le voyant plus homme que loup, elle aurait vu combien entre eux le semblable et le complémentaire s'unissaient dans l'évidence ; c'était logique, c'était… arithmétique, il était plus homme que loup, trente jours contre un seul, trente nuits contre une seule, trente jours et trente nuits à partager avec elle, contre une unique nuit dont elle devait se protéger de lui. Pourquoi fallait-il que ce fût justement celle-là à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée ?

Isolfe, est-il donc vrai que tu ne m'aimais pas assez pour supporter la révélation de ma vérité ?

Et pourtant il se souvient que ses regards étaient comme autant d'oiseaux tendres qui s'envolaient de ses yeux pour venir se blottir dans son cou… Certains jours il avançait dans la paix joyeuse de ses regards qui étaient comme une nuée de familières colombes.

Mais il est vrai qu'elle était simple à aimer, elle n'était que femme. Lui était redoutablement plus compliqué, homme et loup, infiniment aimant et infiniment maudit.

Comme si la première malédiction n'avait pas suffit, il fallait qu'il fût encore accablé de ces neuf mois passés avec elle et qui avaient avorté d'eux-mêmes.

Où est sa place alors ? devrait-il aller voir Isolfe ?

ABSURDE

Snape a jeté le loup dans son camp c'est à elle de décider si elle veut de lui si elle peut vivre avec lui s'ils peuvent vivre malgré lui

Isolfe n'est pas venue sous le choc encore la belle ? perdu la raison ? ou au contraire trop froidement raisonnable pour lier sa vie pieds et poings à un monstre ? où est le lien entre eux, le lien de sang pressenti les conseils de Dumbledore ne doutez jamais d'elle son je ne vous abandonnerai pas lui avait demandé vous ne m'abandonnerez jamais elle avait répondu je ne vous abandonnerai pas il voulait un jamais elle lui avait donné un pas elle avait répondu un cran en dessous un croc en dessous elle avait déjà commencé à se dégager de lui elle n'avait jamais été que son amie et pourtant il avait entendu des mots elle saura lui offrir ce qu'il attend du sang est-elle partie chercher le loup n'a-t-elle pas compris qu'il est avec lui indissociable de lui tapi en lui tous les jours du mois toutes les nuits du mois sauf une où il est le plus fort et moi l'homme qui t'aime absolument ne sait même plus ce qu'il advient de lui pendant cette nuit-là et qui pourrait me le dire si ce n'est toi qui pourrait me reposséder de moi si ce n'est toi

mais cette voix n'était qu'un rêve un fantasme enrôlé de force dans un songe un fantasme enrêvé

je me dévore moi-même je lui ai refusé Isolfe son seul recourt est de s'attaquer à moi la brute ignoble qui se fait disparaître sans s'en rendre compte

mon cœur est déchiré profond par mes dents de loup

Mais pourquoi ne pas nous donner une autre semaine de chance, une ultime, et après, je te le jure, j'abandonne et je me déprends de toi, je te laisse en paix …

ULTIMA NECAT

Troisième semaine écoulée, coule coule comme l'espoir hors de lui comme du sang coulerait hors de lui s'il arrivait à se planter ses saloperies de crocs dans sa gorge de saloperie de loup

déchiré l'espoir qu'elle vienne trop fragile trop tenu une feuille de soie une peau de soie sur peau de loup contact impossible l'amour qu'elle a avait pourtant saisi entre ses mains est parti en fumée

noire

augurale

funeste

elle n'avait pas refermé ses mains suffisamment fort autour de lui

elle m'a oubliée j'ai fui afin de ne pas la voir fuir

dois-je aller me mettre au bord de la falaise et hurler face à la mer la mer la mer ô Isolfe tu m'as révélé que les vagues étaient comme l'incarnation d'une respiration tu m'avais dit en riant avoir inventé un mot _aquation_ tu m'as raconté les chevaux fous d'écume qui apparaissent dans les tempêtes et viennent s'écrouler à grand fracas de leur souffle galopant brisé sur le rivage si j'hurlais ton nom sur la mer est-ce qu'elle saurait te transmettre mon message si je laissais les vagues m'envahir les chevaux d'écume sauraient-ils galoper à triple galop d'eau vers toi et te porter mon amour

(ou aurait-il fallu que tu me frappes, à grands coups sur la tête, pour en faire sortir toutes les chimères sur lesquelles j'ai perdu du temps)

(mais pour me frapper tu aurais mis tes mains sur moi)

bientôt les mots même m'échapperont je perdrai le langage je ne pourrai plus la penser

JE SERAI LIBÉRÉ

Il y a une chanson muggle qui parle de cela

And if I ever lose my mouth, all my teeth, north and south,

Yes if I ever lose my mouth, oh if... I won't have to talk...(2)

Mais je ne perdrai jamais mes dents de loup trop accrochées à la mâchoire trop fortes à moins de me les arracher une à une

_(1) Merci à Charlie Alpha de m'avoir fait découvrir cette chanson d'Indochine : J'ai demandé à la lune_

_(2) Moonlight Shadow, Cat Stevens_

_Je précise que je fais ici usage du droit de citation d'une œuvre au sens de la loi 122-5 du Code de la Propriété Intellectuelle..._

RAR pour Soleils Noirs

**Fénice** - A propos des réserves dont j'ai bien compris qu'elles n'étaient que de principe, mais je vais quand même y répondre, en toute bienveillante amitié.

Je me fous et contrefous de ces questions de vraisemblance ! Je ne vois pas comment je peux aller vers autre chose si je ne commence pas par m'affranchir et prendre le risque d'écrire à côté, en décalage ou en confrontation directe avec l'œuvre qui m'inspire …

(et puis

Aux Black bien nés,

La valeur n'attend point le nombre des années….)

Moyennant quoi, j'avais d'abord prévu de préciser que Sirius et Bellatrix avaient entre 37 et 40 ans, donc un âge auquel le Sirius canonique est déjà mort … tu vois que la question de l'affrontement au ministère tombe d'elle même. Et puis, je t'ai écrit une fois pourquoi dans ce que j'invente, Sirius ne devait pas mourir.

Bon, voilà, tout cela ressemble un peu à un manifeste …

Elinor … pourquoi une cracmol ? je ne la vois pas comme une magique ratée, mais comme quelqu'un qui, à la suite de certains événements dans sa vie, a exercé son libre-arbitre, et fait le choix de renoncer à sa culture sorcière, en une sorte d'exil. Et je pense que c'est pour cela que Bellatrix l'a choisie, parce qu'elle est éloignée du monde magique, et de ses guerres, tout en étant capable d'y agir.. et puis elle porte un nom symbolique, Legard (nom saxon d'origine normande … vive la bataille d'Hastings… ) : la gardienne…

Quant à l'île au soleil, encore une suggestion qui éveille un écho en moi… des mots déjà écrits.

**Fée** - oui pour la passion exclusive ; quant à la vie nouvelle, l'avatar… elle l'accepte en elle, mais uniquement pour Sirius, et je crois que c'est aussi loin qu'elle puisse aller dans ce qui serait un amour qui n'aurait pas Sirius comme objet… c'est un pseudo- sentiment, un sentiment totalement subordonné à l'autre, un amour indirect, un sous-produit de sa passion. Elle fait un enfant pas pour l'aimer, mais pour le donner… je me demande si un jour elle sera capable d'aller au delà.

Pour ce qui est de l'effacement que tu prêtes à Sirius, de ses préoccupations terre à terre, je te renvoie à la réponse à Zazaone (mais je crois que tu lis toutes les RAR, vive toi ! )

A l'occasion, merci de me préciser en quoi ce texte pourrait être choquant….

**Zazaone** – Bellatrix creuse…devant se remplir des passions des autres… hm, en fait je pense qu'elle a ses propres passions « noires » et destructrices : goût du pouvoir, et du sexe, celui qui recherche uniquement les sensations et qui laisse les sentiments de côté, et effectivement à force de détruire, on se retrouve vide. Mais, comme c'est un personnage éminemment complexe, à côté de cela, ou au dessus, il y a Sirius – habité de la même farouche énergie qu'elle, mais « vertueuse », de l'énergie blanche en quelque sorte. Il se bat dans le bon camp, il n'a pas peur de nommer ses sentiments pour elle (amour unique), il a recours à la théurgie (la théurgie, la magie blanche, qui vise à établir un contact spirituel avec les divinités et qui s'oppose à la goétie, la magie noire). Et puis il est celui qui sait voir dans son enfant un être inédit, autonome, pas une simple réplique de lui ou de Bellatrix… puis-je dire que Sirius est le bon jumeau, ou la bonne face de Janus ? Et que quelque chose en elle doit tendre vers cette sorte de modèle… quand elle dit qu'elle veut l'égalité entre eux, être son frère, est-ce la fraternité égalitaire du côté blanc ? (aïe, me suis-je jamais occupée d'un personnage si vertigineux et si complexe…sur lequel j'ai finalement peu de prise…)

Bravo pour ce que tu m'as dit de la nuque cachée, (dix points pour Zazaone ! ) et donc ses cheveux seraient comme une armure ….

L'abrasax est un mot qui existe bel et bien (vive le TLF !) mot qui serait un cryptogramme d'origine hébraïque et oui, celui que j'ai inventé a la forme d'une alliance, mais à la mesure des Black, donc plus grande.

India, non rien à voir avec Indiana Jones, il y a longtemps que je l'avais en tête, et puis ça tombe bien, deux I comme dans Sirius, un A comme dans Black… à propos, dans mon esprit, c'est Bellatrix, seule, qui l'a choisi, ce prénom.

**Astorius** – j'ai été ravie de voir le parallèle que tu as tiré avec le fameux androgyne de Platon, je ne l'avais pas vu comme ça, mais finalement, c'est la gémellité poussée à l'extrême … quant à la scène dont tu parles je l'avais effectivement écrite dans ce sens …inversé.

Et j'aime bien ce que tu proposes – India née de la destruction du couple fusionnel… et oui, parce dorénavant ils sont trois, donc l'équilibre binaire est rompu… ou alors il va se recomposer et se dédoubler India Sirius et Sirius Bellatrix.

**Queudver** – merci de me dire que c'est trop bien !


	5. L'azur Enez Kéréon

**Zazaone** – les croisés des journaux, et la quête sacrée – reste à savoir à quoi ressemble le Saint Graal ?

« Est-ce bien sûr que c'est à Isolfe de prendre du sang à Remus... et non l'inverse ? » Que nenni, ma mie, je ne vous dirais rien du tout, je scelle ma bouche derechef… je ne vais pas te dévoiler à l'avance mes batteries d'astuces… mais je pense que tu devrais aimer ce que je leur ai concocté !

La bouée non, enfant, je n'ai jamais eu le droit à une telle fantaisie ! C'était simplement pour introduire le presque lapsus sur la tête de loup …

**Fée** – merci de cette revue si passionnée et si engagée. Les chevaux d'écume, c'est une phrase imaginée un jour, en regardant la mer en tempête, au pied de falaises, il y a très longtemps… transcrite, jamais oubliée…

Isolfe et ses plates occupations, la fastidieuse routine de tout bon enquêteur j'imagine…

**Fénice **– le cap, elle ne va pas tarder à en avoir une vue plus précise. Et oui, cela semble long à Remus, à tel point que la seule solution va être de fuir hors du temps.

Quant au C de Poppée, je t'ai dit que je connaissais pas dans le sens où je ne l'ai jamais vu ni écouté (ce n'est pas mon compositeur de prédilection) , par contre, j'en connaissais l'existence… mais si j'ai choisi cette œuvre dans le passage, c'est justement parce que tu me l'avais proposée, et qu'elle tombe pile dans les goûts du frère d'Isolfe !

**Alixe** – c'est plutôt son amour « avorté de lui-même » qui fait souffrir Remus :-) !

Et mon objectif d'écrivante n'est pas de plonger mes personnages dans la douleur, mais de vous donner à voir leur souffrance – et ta réaction me démontre que je n'y arrive pas trop mal ?

**Léna **– merci d'apprécier ! Non, promis, Isolfe ne va pas se noyer, c'est un brave petit matelot qui sait nager !

Bonne lecture – départ pour Ouessant !

**8&8oo8&88&8oo8&88&8oo8&8**

**L'azur - Enez Kéréon**

La maison des sœurs Kéréon se dresse devant moi, j'imagine qu'on pourrait dire qu'elle ressemble à un bastion, dernière construction humaine avant le dévalement de la falaise dans l'Océan. Au delà, la vue et l'esprit se perdent en eau.

Aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de vent et c'est l'heure de l'étal, l'heure immobile, l'Atlantique fait le beau, bougeant à peine sous les rayons du soleil qui le lustrent… ce sont les mortes-eaux, la pleine lune est loin. Le sais-tu Remus que lorsqu'elle aura cessé de te manipuler, elle fera toujours travailler la mer ? (et mon corps de femme ? ).

J'aurais envie de m'allonger dans l'herbe rase et drue, cette herbe qui sait résister à ces tempêtes comme des gifles que l'Atlantique fomente loin d'Ouessant. Et laisser le soleil me réchauffer, mais je dois franchir le seuil de la maison de granit – Enez doit s'y trouver, car la porte est ouverte.

Je me rappelle ma première visite à cette maison, c'était l'été et les sœurs Kéréon étaient revenues passer leurs vacances sur leur île de Celtes. En bonnes Bretonnes, elle méprisaient les Normands ! Mes parents avaient décidé de leur rendre une sorte de visite de courtoisie, j'avais cinq ans, Charles sept et Gaétan pas encore un.

Comme personne ne se montrait au bruit que nous faisions pourtant, nous nous étions approchés d'une fenêtre ouverte. Et alors, j'avais vu une cheminée, un énorme chaudron d'un noir de suie, rempli d'un liquide blanc, qui devait être du lait, mais je pensais à des choses bien pires. Et je fus dès lors convaincue que les deux sœurs étaient des sorcières qui prenaient une apparence normale en Normandie, mais réintégraient leur vraie nature à Ouessant. Le fait d'être une demi-magique ne me délivrait pas des angoisses conventionnelles des enfants de mon âge - je cumulais les peurs des deux cultures. Et je ne disposais même pas de l'échappatoire classique – les sorcières n'existent pas.

_Pas plus que les loups-garous._

Finalement, nous ne vîmes pas les deux sœurs, il semble qu'il y avait eu une confusion sur la date de notre rendez-vous, mais moi, j'étais persuadée qu'elles ne s'étaient pas montrées à cause de ce qu'elles préparaient dans leur grand chaudron.

Je suis sur le seuil, l'intérieur est sombre, et comme chaque fois depuis cette première fois, je vérifie si le chaudron est dans la cheminée – mais le foyer est vide de tout ustensile. Je devine alors la silhouette d'une femme, assise sur une chaise, les yeux fermés, dormant ? Je laisse la lumière du soleil derrière moi, je fais un pas à l'intérieur.

Je reconnais Enez, elle est habillée de noir, avec cependant une touche de fantaisie que je ne lui ai jamais connue – une sorte de caraco à fleurs roses. Le bonnet blanc est par contre toujours le même – ce n'est pas celui d'Ouessant d'ailleurs, mais un modèle qui lui dissimule totalement le crâne.

La question de savoir si elle avait des cheveux en dessous, ou si elle était rigoureusement chauve nous taraudait, Charles et moi. Il était persuadé que le volume que l'on voyait sous le tissu n'était que du coton. Un jour, il avait donc imaginé un truc pour lui retirer son bonnet. Il y avait une ficelle bien sûr, rendue invisible, et il avait pensé à Gwall, le chien des deux sœurs. A un bout de la ficelle le bonnet, à l'autre le chien qui fatalement, se déplaçant plus vite qu'Enez, allait entraîner le couvre-chef de sa maîtresse et dévoiler son secret capillaire. Mais Gaétan, que nous avions laissé en dehors de la combine, tout en ayant eu le tort d'y faire allusion devant lui, avait cafté auprès de nos parents, et nous avions été interceptés et punis avant d'avoir pu mettre à exécution ce sinistre projet qui faisait intervenir la magie alors prohibée.

Je frappe sur l'étroite porte ouverte, la femme ouvre les yeux.

« Demat (1) Enez … comment allez-vous ? »

Je pensais que j'aurais besoin de me présenter et peut-être même de lui rappeler qui j'étais, mais elle me répond immédiatement, les yeux soudain plus vifs

« Aha, Isolfe Dazurs, Isolfe Aloisia Dazurs, qui voulait s'appeler Isolfe Hemans Zurlauben ! »

Elle rit, en me détaillant des pieds à la tête. Elle n'a pas changé, toujours aussi détestable, pourquoi faut-il que ce soit elle qui possède les réponses aux questions les plus urgentes ? Cette science infaillible qu'elle possède, trouver l'endroit qui fait mal et taper dessus. Sauf que Benedikt ne me fait plus mal, mais elle ne le sait pas encore, et pourtant je vais être obligée de lui dévoiler ce que j'ai de plus précieux au monde, et à nouveau, elle va s'en servir pour chercher à me blesser. Mais elle n'y arrivera pas, c'est justement trop précieux pour que je la laisse faire. Elle m'est prodigieusement indifférente, elle n'est méchante qu'à concurrence de ce qu'on la laisse faire, et aujourd'hui, seule l'éventuelle connaissance qu'elle aurait de cette prédiction m'importe.

« J'ai appris le décès d'Iroise, je suis désolée et je …

- Pas besoin de l'être, elle était vieille de toute façon, pas comme ton frère, hein ! huit ans de plus que moi, et ça fait deux ans qu'elle est morte. J'ai toujours été la plus forte, je dois donc avoir au moins six ans encore à vivre. »

Elle rit, je la trouve affreuse et pitoyable.

" Tu m'as apporté quelque chose ? Pourquoi sursauter ? tu sais bien que moi et la politesse….Tant que j'ai travaillé, j'ai du faire des salamalecs à mes employeurs et aux autres autour de moi, alors maintenant que je n'en ai plus besoin, j'ai laissé tomber tout cela. C'est Iroise qui était douée pour les mondanités, pas moi. Parfois, c'est elle qui allait rattraper le coup, quand j'avais été trop directe… Tu sais, dans trois minutes, je pourrais bien te demander de ficher le camp si tu continues à m'énerver. Est-ce que tu te mettras à pleurer comme tu faisais quand tu étais petite ? »

Je hausse les épaules, je dois même sourire un peu.

« J'ai passé l'âge.

– Tu es devenue dure ? Après ce qui t'es arrivé !

– Oui, sans doute.

- C'est bien, la vie est intenable pour les tendres… Regarde, j'ai retrouvé une photographie d'Iroise et de moi. »

Elle me désigne d'un coup de menton un cadre, juste derrière moi.

« Tu as vu, je l'ai fait encadrer en noir et en argent, les couleurs du deuil, car il y a longtemps que ces deux petites filles là sont mortes. »

Elle se claque soudain les deux cuisses.

« Mais moi je suis encore vivante, carcasse solide et la tête qui marche pas trop mal. »

Je me lève et regarde la photographie, Iroise et Enez, devant cette même maison, jour de lessive et de grand vent, des draps s'agitent sur leur gauche et les rubans de leurs bonnets de Ouessantines noués sous le menton leur giflent le visage. L'impression de mouvement est saisissante, même si elle n'était sans doute pas souhaitée par le photographe - les visages sont à peine reconnaissables.

« C'est une photographie conventionnelle, à quoi bon faire revivre les morts ? »

Je lui tends mes paquets, en lui expliquant

« Du café, de l'albafolia et du venin de vipère.

- Bien, bien, tu n'as pas oublié mes marottes, ou ce sont tes parents qui t'ont dit ?

– Non, Enez, c'est moi, je n'ai pas oublié. »

Elle fait mine de se lever et se rassoit, me redonnant les paquets.

« Tiens, pose-les là-bas. Je suppose que tu as quelque chose à me demander, sans cela tu ne serais pas venue te fourrer dans la gueule du loup ! »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui rit, un affreux rire secoué de nervosité. Oh, Enez, si tu savais que c'est justement ce que je souhaite le plus au monde, et que cela, j'aurais dû le faire bien plus tôt !

« Je viens vous voir au sujet de la prédiction que votre sœur avait fait à ma naissance…

- Tu te souviens de cela, après tant d'années… à quoi bon ? C'étaient les jobarderies d'Iroise, pas les miennes. Que veux-tu savoir ? si cela signifie quelque chose ? »

Elle se penche vers moi, je n'ai pas oublié cela non plus, je recule mes mains.

« As-tu toujours peur de moi ? Non, pourtant tu défends tes mains, aha ! tu as toujours peur que je te les pince ?

- Ce ne sont plus mes mains qui sont importantes, pincez-les si vous voulez, mais dites-moi, parlez moi de votre sœur et de la prédiction qu'elle m'avait destinée, pourquoi ces loups et cet homme, à sauver de quelque chose de terrible ? Quelle vérité y a-t-il derrière ces mots-là ? Dites-moi, je vous en prie.

Une petite lueur s'allume dans ses yeux.

- Isolfe, l'orgueilleuse s'abaisse aujourd'hui à poser des questions et à ….quémander de l'aide ? qu'est-ce qui t'a changé à ce point ? tes peines de cœur ? »

Je la déteste soudainement en ce moment, elle a mis tellement de méchanceté dans sa voix, mais je n'ai pas le droit de renoncer à la questionner, ses paroles ne seront jamais si amères, ni si dures, qu'elles ne méritent d'être entendues.

Je ravale ma superbe, il est vrai qu'il n'en reste plus grand-chose, elle a été remplacée par des sentiments plus robustes et plus durs – Enez ne vient-elle pas de le reconnaître ?

« Je vous en prie, j'ai besoin de savoir. Parce que …

- Alors, à peine as-tu dit trois mots, que te voilà déjà muette ? Tu n'as pas changé alors, tu te caches toujours derrière le silence, et ensuite tu enrages de n'être pas comprise ! Alors, parle, tu n'es tout de même pas venue me faire perdre mon temps ? »

Elle a agrippé une des mes mains, et la tire entre elle et moi et la serre durement. Je la secoue brutalement et la reprends. J'ai tout de même remarqué combien la peau, à l'intérieur de la paume, était délicate, à l'opposé de l'aspect ridé et noueux du dessus.

« Il suffit Iroise, je ne suis pas venue pour me faire martyriser en silence, je ne suis plus une petite fille ! »

Elle se met à rire, mais doucement

« Non, tu es une femme maintenant, une femme déterminée. Mais ça, tu l'as toujours été, c'est juste que aujourd'hui, tu as enfin le courage de le montrer. Alors, que veux-tu ?

- Je vous l'ai dit, je veux connaître toutes les informations que vous pourriez avoir sur cette prédictions.

– Mais ma belle, qu'est-ce qui te fais croire que j'en ai plus que toi ? ou que tes parents ? Tu sais que les rapports entre Iroise et moi n'ont pas toujours été … sereins, et surtout sur ce sujet là, ses espèces de prédictions à la noix, elle était parfois très susceptible, je l'ai souvent cherchée et trouvée quelquefois. Tout ce que je peux faire pour toi, c'est répéter les mots d'Iroise, et te raconter les circonstances dans laquelle ils ont été prononcés.

Mais tu sais tout ça, tu venais de naître, le soir Iroise, en rentrant du travail, et bien, elle m'a prise de vitesse, elle est descendue voir ta mère, et comme elle était inspirée, ahaha, elle a sorti tout le blabla. Voilà, il n'y a vraiment rien à savoir de plus.

– Mais comment est-ce que ces choses lui venaient, comment faisait-elle pour trouver tout cela ?

– Qu'est-ce que j'en sais, y avait-il seulement quelque chose de vrai dans tout ce qu'elle racontait ?

- Je vous en supplie, faites un effort, vous avez bien dû en parler avec elle, c'était votre sœur, vous viviez avec elle !

– Elle était sécrète, il y a des choses qu'elle ne disait pas.

– Mais quand même, je sais que vous êtes curieuse Enez, vous avez bien dû lui poser des questions. »

Je ressens brusquement une violente douleur sur le dessus de ma main gauche – Enez vient de me la pincer, brutalement. Et maintenant, elle rit

« Ahah, j'y suis arrivée… et du premier coup, tu avais plus de réflexes quand tu étais petite ! La gauche bien sûr, comme ça, la douleur atteint tout de suite le cœur….Elle va juste dit une fois que ça lui venait de l'intérieur, une voix, et que pour toi, la voix avait été très forte… très autoritaire.

– Plus que pour ces autres prédictions ?

– C'est ce que j'avais cru comprendre, mais c'était il y a longtemps, voyons, tu as quel âge ?

– Vingt-huit ans.

– Ah tu vois, tu comprends qu'aujourd'hui je ne me souvienne plus trop de toutes ces histoires. Vraiment, je ne m'explique toujours pas pourquoi tu accordes tellement d'importance à ce que ma sœur a pu raconter… ou alors… est-ce que tu es amoureuse ? Ahah, tu rougis, moins que lorsque tu étais petite, tu as appris ! Et tes yeux sont clairs, alors c'est ça, hein, tu aimes un homme et tu crois que ces sornettes vont te dire si c'est le bon… c'est vrai que tu t'es déjà trompée une fois, et que ça fait mal, ce genre de choses… »

Qu'elle s'amuse à me pincer et à me taper dessus, je lui laisse cette mesquine satisfaction, je ne fais que donner des coups d'épée dans l'eau avec elle, j'ai été folle de tout miser sur cette unique piste et de ne pas avoir réfléchi à d'autres alternatives. Et je ne suis même pas certaine qu'Iroise aurait pu m'en apprendre davantage. Je suis envahie par une atroce angoisse – et si j'échouais à percer le secret de ces mots, si j'étais condamnée à les regarder agoniser sous mes yeux ?

Je décide de ne pas perdre davantage de temps, à partir de maintenant, je dois vivre dans l'urgence.

Je me lève, prononce quelques mots, Enez reste imperturbable. Je suis en train de franchir le seuil quand elle me rappelle.

« Non attends ma belle, je me souviens de quelque chose. »

Je me retourne doucement, parce que j'ai peur d'être déçue, de voir que son méchant sourire est revenu, méchant au point qu'il a renoncé depuis longtemps à assouplir sa bouche.

« Quel œil méfiant tu me jettes, ma belle ? A quoi t'attendais-tu, que je comprenne pourquoi tu es venue me voir ? Mais peu importe, assieds toi encore, j'ai finalement encore quelque chose pour toi. »

J'obéis, je me réinstalle sur la chaise branlante.

« Ecoute, cela vient de ma sœur, je ne sais plus comment nous en étions venus à parler de toi… Ah si, voilà ! Elle était retournée acheter de l'armoise nemophilia dans la boutique où travaillait ton père, pour soigner le chien – elle a toujours été une cliente fidèle, jusqu'à sa mort. Peut-être t'avait-elle vue, jouant dans les rayons, ou … mais peu importe. En rentrant, elle s'était mise à préparer la décoction pour Gwall et elle avait parlé de toi, de la prédiction qu'elle avait faite à tes parents et de l'air vaguement amusé qu'ils avaient pris tous les deux en l'écoutant. Enfin, elle était habituée à ce genre de réaction et puis ils lui avaient offert de belles et bonnes pièces, j'imagine qu'ils étaient ravis d'avoir une fille, après le garçon. »

Elle me jette un regard rapide, impénétrable – je sais pourtant qu'elle aimait bien Charles, il la faisait rire, et pour le prix de tous ces rires qu'il lui avait offerts, elle l'avait pleuré.

« Donc, Iroise était tellement contente de ces cadeaux auxquels elle ne s'attendait pas qu'elle oublia de préciser quelque chose, une information, un nom qui allait avec son oracle. Et bien Isolfe, tu es toute blanche, tout d'un coup, tu crois vraiment que c'est si important que ça ?

– Le nom, vous vous en souvenez ? Lequel était-ce ?

– Parle plus fort ma belle, je n'entends rien de ce que tu me dis ! Je suis vieille et comme toutes les vieilles, un peu sourde. Et toi tu parles avec ton petit filet de voix ! »

Je me penche vers elle, je m'approche de son oreille, j'articule soigneusement

« Quel était ce nom ? »

Elle me prend le menton et amène durement mon visage en face du sien.

« Tommasso Ursini. »

Elle relâche son emprise, non sans m'avoir donné en léger coup en arrière.

« Mais qui est-ce ? est-il vivant ? Est-ce l'autre homme ? Que savez-vous de lui ?

– Rien de plus que son nom.

– Et Iroise, elle ne vous a rien dit, d'où lui venait ce nom ? Pourquoi n'était-il pas inclus dans la prédiction, si ç' avait été le cas, elle ne l'aurait pas oublié ! Elle ne vous a pas dit si le nom lui … lui est venu en même temps que le reste – la voix forte et autoritaire dont vous me parliez tout à l'heure ? »

Je perçois une légère hésitation dans l'expression d'Enez, une infime crispation, qui lui obscurcit le visage, mais elle doit finalement décider qu'elle ne veut pas s'en embarrasser, car elle reprend de sa même voix cinglante.

« Isolfe, tu vas m'échauffer les oreilles, je ne sais rien de plus. Tommasso Ursini, j'imagine que tu finiras bien par trouver. Maintenant, laisse-moi. »

J'obéis docilement, je quitte la maison des Kéréon, puis Ouessant, sans trop m'en apercevoir, l'important est de tenir bien fermement ce nouveau fil entre mes mains. _Tommasso Ursini_, est-il l'autre homme dont parle la prédiction ? J'aurais tendance à penser que non, si c'était le cas, n'apparaîtrait-il pas nommément dans le texte ? Alors qu'il semble plutôt constituer un élément indépendant, comme une clef est indépendante de la serrure qu'elle ouvre… en retrait du texte, mais indispensable à sa résolution.

Une fois arrivée à Paris, chez Honor qui a acccepté de m'héberger, je commence mes recherches en me connectant à Internet et en sollicitant tous les moteurs de recherche disponibles. J'ai résolu d'explorer en premier lieu le monde muggle, parce que c'est plus facile et que je remonterai ainsi plus rapidement les pistes qui ne mènent à rien. Et je cultive également l'idée que, si toutes les recherches que les loups-garous ont dû mener sur eux-mêmes n'ont jamais abouti, c'est que justement la solution, s'il doit y en avoir une (je contingente strictement mon espoir) était hors de leur atteinte, où ils ne l'avaient jamais cherchée – paradoxalement, dans le monde qui ne croit plus à eux, mais qui y a cru si fort jusqu'à encore si récemment qu'il est riche d'informations sur eux. Enfin, si le domaine conventionnel n'a rien à me révéler sur Tommasso Ursini, je me lancerai dans les explorations magiques.

Quand Honor rentre, tardivement, à deux heures du matin, je suis toujours devant son écran.Elle ne fait aucun commentaire, mais m'oblige à faire une pause, moins par souci de mes yeux et de mes méninges que dans la ferme intention de me narrer par le menu la soirée qu'elle vient de passer avec sa 'bonne affaire sentimentale', pour reprendre sa terminologie commerciale.

J'en déduis que l'affaire en question, un consultant en magie juridico-pénale de chez Judicius qui travaille en ce moment pour elle, est toute récente, et encore en phase de test peu avancée, ce qui explique qu'Honor soit rentrée passer la nuit chez elle.

Pendant l'heure qui suit, je l'écoute, plus ou moins, mes préoccupations venant à intervalles réguliers se télescoper avec les siennes – Remus, Tommasso, les hommes et les loups - et je l'entends se persuader qu'elle vient enfin de rencontrer un mec valable.

Je me suis toujours demandée quels étaient ses critères de choix, ou si même elle en avait, tant ses deux précédents maris, que j'avais rencontrés à plusieurs reprises, n'avaient absolument rien à voir l'un avec l'autre. D'après ce que je comprends, Thierry de l'Archet se rapprocherait du modèle du premier, style introverti responsable, tête solidement vissée sur les épaules, mais dans une variante plus fantaisiste. Au bout d'une heure, j'arrive à lui glisser que j'irai volontiers dormir, Honor me regarde avec ahurissement et me lance

« Ah, bien voilà, tu ne penses qu'à aller te coucher, alors que toi, tu peux te faire la grasse mat demain, jusqu'à midi ou plus ! Mais si je me mets au lit maintenant, je ne vais pas pouvoir fermer l'œil et pourtant, tout à l'heure, je dois assister à un comité opérationnel et j'aurais encore une mine épouvantable et …

- et Thierry constatera ainsi tout l'effet qu'il te fait !

– Mais justement, c'est ce que je ne veux pas ! Pas question de le laisser penser que la cause est gagnée d'avance, j'ai envie de résister. D'ailleurs, demain, je lui fais la gueule.

– Après la maginfique soirée commune dont tu viens de me parler, je ne vois pas trop quelle raison tu aurais de lui battre froid !

– Oh, t'inquiètes, j'ai un motif tout trouvé, sa facture d'honoraire ! Et ce n'est pas une prof d'économie que va me reprocher d'actionner cette ficelle et d'essayer d'économiser sur mon budget de fonctionnement ? »

Je ne trouvai effectivement rien à redire à ce louable souci d'économie et il me semblait même assez drôle qu'il fût détourné à des fins de complexe stratégie sentimentale.

« Et tes recherches, ça avance ? Tu es allée où aujourd'hui ? c'est toujours du top secret ? »

Lorsque j'avais demandé à Honor de bien vouloir m'héberger épisodiquement à Paris, et qu'elle avait accepté volontiers, je lui avais laissé entendre à demi-mots que le directeur d'Hogwarts m'avait chargé d'un travail de recherche qui, pour des raisons de confidentialité, ne pouvait pas être mené par un professeur honoraire. Mais évidemment, je ne voulais pas lui en dire plus. Je ne sais pas trop dans quelle mesure elle avait cru à mon histoire, mais elle s'était abstenue d'émettre trop de commentaires – je pense qu'elle avait déjà eu quelques séances de travail avec le fameux Thierry et qu'elle avait d'autres hipogriffes à fouetter.

Je répondis prudemment

« A Ouessant, il faisait un temps superbe.

– Mazette, quelle veinarde ! Tu t'es baignée ?

– Euh non, j'y allais pour .. hm mes recherches, le boulot quoi !

– Excuse-moi, mais tu es un peu nouille, je ne vois pas ce qui t'empêchait de te payer une heure de plage, à moins que ton bonhomme Dumbledore te surveille de loin ! Et qu'il en profite pour te mater en maillot de bains ! »

Elle se lança alors dans un accès de rire à la Honor Klee d'excellente humeur – irrépressible et furieusement contagieux. Un jour, Henri avait décidé de calculer la vitesse de propagation de l'hilarité honorienne dans les services du ministère et il nous avait amené sur un plateau le fabuleux chiffre de 0.2 mètre par seconde (on notait quand même un ralentissement très net aux alentours du bureau ministériel…).

Calculs exacts ou pas, je riais bientôt à l'unisson, moins d'ailleurs à cause de l'évocation de Dumbledore en voyeur des plages, que parce que la piste Tommasso Ursini me semblait prometteuse et que je savais que j'avais besoin de libérer la tension accumulée depuis le 28 juin. Au bout de deux minutes, je me calmais progressivement, mais Honor hoquetait encore sur son canapé. Je lui souhaitai une bonne nuit et m'éclipsais dans ses éclats de rire.

Je relus une dernière fois les résultats de ma recherche avant de me mettre au lit, mais décidai d'attendre mon réveil pour les analyser et bâtir un plan d'action.

Je dormis comme une souche, c'est à peine si j'entendis Honor aller et venir dans l'appartement, se préparant pour sa journée. J'émergeai véritablement aux alentours de 10 heures, comme d'habitude, la pensée de Remus s'était déjà imposée dans mon sommeil, m'accompagnant doucement dans mon réveil, comme une passerelle entre la nuit et le jour.

Sur la table de la cuisine, je trouvai un mot, laissé par Honor.

_Partie faire du cost killing sur les honoraires de Monsieur de l'Archet… je me suis entraînée à lui faire la gueule dans le miroir de la salle de bains, assez convaincante, j'ai failli me coller une paire de gifles ! Où vas-tu aujourd'hui ? te baigner à l'île de Ré ? Dis-moi savoir si tu rentres ce soir …moi, je serai de retour à 19 heures…. on pourrait aller manger exotique ? _

Elle avait tracé une grande flèche en direction du bas de la page, qui aboutissait à une parodie de QCM

_Rentre à la maison ce soir OUI NON NE SAIT PAS _

_Accepterait de dîner avec sa copine Très volontiers Volontiers Plutôt pas Pas du tout _

_Mangerait exotique Plutôt chinois Plutôt vietnamien Plutôt thaïlandais_

_Est prête à écouter sa copine lui parler d'un certain Thierry OUI OUI OUI_

_(rayer les mentions inutiles)_

_Kisses_

_Honor_

Je répondis à son questionnaire OUI Très volontiers Plutôt thaïlandais OUI (bien obligée !).

OooooooooooooooooooooooO

(1) bonjour en breton


	6. L'azur Henri Berraire

**Zazaone** - l'ours… en fait c'est le prénom qui est important, je vais lui mettre des stigmates sous les yeux auxquels il ne croira pas… tu vois que je continue à piocher sans vergogne dans le Livre !

Isolfe encore plongée dans ses peurs enfantines ? Je ne le vois pas comme ça, elle ne fait que les évoquer ici, mais bon, tu penses ce que tu veux…

Remus ? pour le moment je vous le sers à petites doses et vous fais languir ! (en tout cas, je suis flattée qu'une _severusaddict_ au dernier degré m'en redemande)

**Alixe** – on avance lentement, mais … sûrement ! Tommasso Ursini est un élément essentiel, comme la suite va le prouver. Et puis, j'aime bien que l'écriture prenne son temps, j'aime bien jouer avec la possibilité de faire aller le temps rapidement ou lentement.

Isolfe n'écrit pas à Remus ? j'ai hésité sur la conduite à lui faire tenir, et puis j'ai retenu l'option dure… ne pas se manifester avant d'être allée jusqu'au bout. Et puis, Remus lui avait écrit pour lui dire si vous avez le désir de venir vers moi… à mon sens, il lui proposait une sorte d'alternative « tout ou rien » et une lettre aurait sans doute été vue comme une demi-mesure pour ces deux orgueilleux (et moi ça m'arrange, parce que sans cela il y a des choses que je n'aurais pas pu écrire…).Mais je dois dire que je suis en total désaccord avec elle et son silence.

**Fée** – je pense que tu es un peu dure avec Honor, après tout Isolfe (toujours le silence sur ses activités) lui a servi un gros demi mensonge lénifiant, donc elle n'a aucune raison d'être plus attentive que cela à ce que sa copine lui raconte. Leur accord est en fait une sorte de contrat gagnant-gagnant – Isolfe mène ses recherches chez Honor (à quand une connexion Internet à Hogwarts ? ) et Honor peut lui parler de son nouveau béguin… Et aujourd'hui, que vas-tu penser d'Henri dans le registre vieux copain ?

(just one thing sur les Rois maudits – j'aime décidément bien l'acteur qui joue le rôle de Philippe de Poitiers - tu auras compris qu'il s'agissait pour moi d'un point crucial …)

**Fenice** – 'c'est quoi ce suspens ?' comme d'hab, je ne sais pas dans quel sens le prendre… donc, je vais aller à l'encontre de mon naturel et retenir l'option positive. Et alors, je suis très flattée que tu appelles cela du suspens (j'ai l'impression de faire mon petit Dan Brown ! ).

Qu'a-t-elle appris sur Tommasso ? Mais ma chère Fenice, rien encore, sauf qu'il existait.

**Léna** – saleté d'Alice !

Bonne lecture !

o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&oo&

**L'Azur - Henri Berraire**

Je n'avais pas l'intention d'aller bien loin aujourd'hui, j'allais commencer par la BNF muggle, j'avais repéré sur son site deux livres potentiellement intéressants (_Grande Généalogie de la famille Ursini_ et _Les Ursini – une dynastie atypique,_ mais auparavant il fallait que je rende une visite à Henri afin de me procurer un modèle de carte d'étudiant (j'avais retenu Assas, autant ne pas se gêner, doctorat en Sciences Economiques) que je pourrais dupliquer en y insérant un nom d'emprunt, l'adresse d'Honor et – tout de même – une photo de moi.

Il devait déjà être au courant, via Honor, des recherches que j'étais censées mener pour le compte d'Hogwarts, il comprendrait donc immédiatement pourquoi j'avais besoin d' une couverture. Il me reçut sans me faire attendre.

« Des recherches pour le compte de Dumbledore ? Oui, Honor m'en a touché deux mots… C'est assez .. surprenant, non ? Ah, tu lèves les yeux au plafond, j'ai été maladroit, une fois de plus. Excuse-moi. »

Il soupire, mon Dieu pourras-tu me pardonner pour toutes les fois où je l'ai fait soupirer ? Et toi Henri, pourrais-tu arrêter ? Tu me donnes l'impression de n'avoir été mise au monde que pour te mettre les nerfs en pelote !

« Qu'y vois-tu de surprenant ! Je l'ai dit à Honor, donc, elle a dû te le répéter ! »

Je laisse s'écouler quelques secondes, il contemple sa porte d'un air lugubre, je sais que l'exubérance d'Honor a dû faire bon ménage avec sa propre curiosité pour tout ce qui me concerne.

« Albus Dumbledore ne souhaitait pas faire intervenir un de ses professeurs honoraires et il lui fallait quelqu'un qui puisse passer pour un franco-magique…

- Et comme tu n'avais rien à faire de tes vacances, j'imagine, tu as décidé de jouer au brave petit soldat !

- … Brave petit soldat, effectivement on peut voir les choses sous cet angle, j'espère simplement que ce n'est pas pour une cause perdue d'avance. »

Henri secoue la tête d'un air dédaigneux, je dois le ramener à de meilleures dispositions, je lui adresse un sourire lumineux, et honnête, et ça, je sais qu'il va comprendre et accepter – cela fait longtemps que nous nous sommes mis d'accord, lui et moi, sur le cadre dans lequel nous avons décidé d'inscrire nos relations – peu importe que les deux parties aient sans doute eu des motivations différentes. Mais je sais qu'il apprécie, voire goûte, autant que moi cette sorte de camaraderie fraternelle, parfois chamailleuse, qui nous autorise même quelques légers points de contact. A part cela, Honor m'a appris qu'il sortait depuis peu avec une 'délicieuse jeune femme muggle'.

« Alors, de quoi as-tu besoin ?

- D'une fausse carte d'étudiant muggle, Panthéon Assas, pour Anne Leblanc. Doctorat en sciences économiques : _L'émergence du capitalisme en Emilie – Romagne_, directeur de thèse professeur Matthieu Lang-Dormeuil. Et la carte d'identité qui va avec, of course, avec l'adresse d'Honor.

– Tu as un mot écrit de Dumbledore ? Utilisation des services magiques français dans le cadre d'un accord de partenariat inter-communautaire ? Tu sais que nous avons des droits de tirage ? »

J'ai soudainement peur qu'il ne parle sérieusement et qu'il ne décide d'appliquer strictement ses fichues procédures. Je me mords les lèvres, il le remarque et se renfonce dans son siège. Puis il se projette vers l'avant, son abdomen musclé vient buter contre le bord de son bureau et il pose ses mains entre nous, à plat. Elles sont presque aussi belles que celles de Remus, elles sont aussi sincères qu'un reproche.

« Isolfe, c'est si important que cela ? Tu ne veux pas me dire pourquoi tu as réellement besoin de cette couverture ? »

Dois-je lui expliquer que je suis amoureuse d'un homme qui est aussi un loup-garou et que j'essaie de le sauver de sa malédiction, en courant après une prédiction et un certain Tommasso Ursini ? Quelle serait sa réaction ? Je pense qu'il me croirait et me proposerait son aide. Il y a des des attitudes morales avec lesquels Henri ne transige pas, et la fidélité à ses engagements en fait partie – c'est sans doute le seul ici, dans ce panier où grouillent les crabes et où chacun d'eux ambitionne de grimper sur l'autre, à ne pas transiger avec ses promesses.

« Il t'a fait jurer le secret ? Il n'avait qu'à te fournir ces documents lui-même alors, tu ne vas pas réussir à me faire croire que nos collègues d'outre-manche sont incapables de trafiquer des papiers conventionnels, fussent-ils français ? »

Sa voix porte fort entre nous, je suis la seule à le faire s'énerver si vite, lui qui est plus connu pour ses froideurs que ses colères – tout l'inverse de Lebrant. Tout ceci est absolument ridicule, alors que, dès que je suis entrée dans son bureau, il avait accédé à ma requête, sans même la connaître. Mais le but que je poursuis ne vaut-il pas le risque que je courre en ce moment – celui de blesser Henri ?

« Henri, pardonne-moi ou pas, mais dis-moi si tu acceptes de me fournir ces documents.

– Et dans le cas contraire, tu t'en vas séance tenante ?

– Exactement ! »

Je me lève en saisissant mon sac, en un mouvement trop rapide pour qu'il puisse songer à une quelconque préméditation ou à un coup de bluff, destiné à faire monter la pression entre nous, me croyant obligée de préciser

« Je me débrouillerai seule, je n'aurai qu'à utiliser un sort d'yeux brouillés, en présentant n'importe quel papelard – et ça marchera.

– Usage non conservatoire de la magie en environnement muggle, article 3 du Code Magique, j'espère que ton Dumbledore te couvrira si tu te fais prendre ! »

Il se force à rire, contourne son bureau et m'attrape – délicatement – par le poignet.

« Allez, assieds-toi, je vais prendre ta commande, off the record. »

Il retourne s'asseoir en face de moi, prend une feuille dans un tiroir et la pousse vers moi.

« Vas-y, note. »

Je l'entends vaguement marmonner entre ses dents quelque chose qui ressemblerait à désirs et ordres. Je lui dresse ma liste, rien de plus que ce que je lui ai indiqué tout à l'heure. Je fais ensuite glisser la feuille dans sa direction, il la parcourt attentivement.

« Bon, tu m'attends ici ou tu vas faire un tour dans les bureaux ? J'en ai à peu près pour une demi-heure.

– Non, je reste ici, si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénient… mais tu … tu avais sans doute autre chose de prévu.

– J'ai tout décalé – mon bureau à votre disposition… Madame. »

Il a un peu hésité sur ce dernier mot, tout en inclinant brièvement la tête dans ma direction, une pointe de chevaleresque, bien dans son style, mais qui me remplit de remords. Il neutralise l'accès à sa cheminée d'un coup de baguette et disparaît par l'étroite porte située à droite de sa table de travail, celle qui mène directement à la partie du laboratoire magique qui est réservée à son service.

Je vais m'installer dans le canapé de flanelle grise disposé face à la fenêtre : flanelle grise, moquette du même ton, bois clair et murs blancs, le bureau d'Henri est un modèle de bon goût masculin à la muggle branchée….

Je laisse mes yeux dériver dans le paysage d'immeubles, ils sont parfois happés par une paroi de verre réfléchissant le soleil dans ma direction, puis ils replongent dans l'espace entre les tours. Le temps est splendide, mais la pollution muggle a pris possession du bas du ciel, une sorte de brume mauve qui s'entasse sur la ville.

J'essaie de retrouver l'image de Remus, mais il reste absent. Y a-t-il quelque chose à décrypter derrière le rythme auquel il se présente à moi ? Parfois plusieurs fois par jour, en une ardente insistance, parfois pas du tout. Sans que je sache si cela dépend de lui ou de moi, ou ni de l'un, ni de l'autre. Je dois finir par m'endormir.

Quelque chose vient de se poser sur mes jambes, je rêve tout d'un coup à un bébé loup, je sursaute violemment, le paquet que Henri vient de déposer sur moi tombe à terre. Il le ramasse déjà, mais le conserve dans ses mains.

« Oh, quelle idiote je fais, je .. je ne pensais pas que je m'endormirais . Quelle heure est-il ?

– Dix heures moins le quart. Tu veux boire quelque chose, je pense que tu en a besoin ! Thé ? café ? »

Sans me laisser le temps de répondre, il pointe sa baguette vers le sol, murmure quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, ils ont dû changer les codes. Bientôt un plateau se matérialise et s'immobilise devant le canapé , à cinquante centimètres au dessus de la moquette. Je me tourne vers Henri, surprise :

–« C'est nouveau ?

– Oui, restriction budgétaire, ils ont supprimé les tables, et les elfes ne travaillent que l'après-midi. Sauf quand Berla a des invités, évidemment. Et Paul remue ciel et terre pour se voir attribuer les mêmes … hm dispenses.

– Où s'arrêtera-t-il ? »

Henri pousse un soupir désinvolte

– Merlin seul le sait. Mais ça m'est prodigieusement égal maintenant.

– Moi aussi, je crois que je suis contente de ne plus travailler pour lui !

– C'est mieux d'être prof ? professeur de matière muggle dans une école telle qu'Hogwarts ?

– Ah, non, la matière n'est plus vraiment un problème, à part un de mes collègues, les autres n'ont jamais contesté le choix de leur directeur. Je suis donc… primus inter pares, là-bas, pas comme ici, et ça, c'est très agréable.

– Tu rempiles alors ? »

Mon estomac relâche une boule angoissée qui se bloque en plein milieu de ma gorge… Avant de rencontrer Enez, la boule arrivait en plein dans ma bouche, et le seul moyen de m'en débarrasser était de vomir. Aurais-je achevé mes recherches d'ici le premier septembre ? j'ai déjà fait savoir à mon employeur que je risquais de manquer la rentrée. Mais la question que me terrifie est celle-ci : tout cela veut-il vraiment dire quelque chose ? Ne suis-je pas en train de courir après une chimère, une chimère fallacieuse qui me reverrait en plein visage mon impudence et son cruel message : _on ne se débarrasse d'un loup-garou qu'en le tuant ! _

Je dois m'obliger à répondre, le plus naturellement du monde – la boule descend.

« Oui.

– Et ton fameux Snape, il joue toujours les agents doubles ? Ils sont sûrs qu'il ne s'est pas fait retourner ?

– Dumbledore semble avoir une confiance absolue en lui…

– Semble seulement ? »

Je réponds avec brusquerie

– Je ne suis pas dans sa tête

– Non, effectivement, il a la réputation d'être excellent en occlumencie…

- Le professeur Snape aussi, si tu veux tout savoir. »

Je sens mon visage se durcir, en mobilisant tous les muscles à sa disposition, sans que je puisse l'en empêcher et Henri me scrute attentivement, en serrant les mâchoires, comme si nous étions deux bravaches à nous livrer à un inepte concours.

Je suis à nouveau entraînée par le jeu malsain des hypothèses inutiles puisqu'elles concernent le passé : que se serait-il produit si Snape n'avait pas dévoilé le secret de Remus ? Ce dernier m'aurait-il parlé enfin ? Avais-je été si peu abordable pour qu'il n'ait jamais osé rien me dire ? Pourtant ne l'avais-je pas sollicité ? Snape… je repense à ce jour où lui et moi nous nous étions affrontés, si brutalement, et Remus avait été l'enjeu entre nous deux – cela, je viens de m'en rendre compte. C'est moi qui avais gagné, est-ce pour cela que Snape était revenu à la charge – une mesquine revanche à prendre ? Mais il aurait rendu le coup au centuple, pour me blesser, il aurait foutu en l'air la carrière, la vie d'un de ses collègues ?

Cela me semble bien improbable, sa noirceur d'âme est plus profonde, plus tragique, et ne serait pas accommodée d'une réaction si disproportionnée, finalement si débile, malgré toute sa violence. Ce sont sans doute d'autres motifs plus puissants, plus anciens qui le manoeuvraient.

« Au fait, tu vas voir Paul ? Il ne sait pas que tu es là, mais si tu …

- Non.

– Non ? très orientée ta visite, si je comprends bien ? »

Cette fois-ci, je ne réponds pas, je me relève et marche en direction de son bureau, faisant flotter le plateau à ma suite.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

– Je préfère être sur une table… ce sera plus pratique pour que nous regardions ce que tu m'as préparé. »

Je devine qu'il secoue la tête dans mon dos. Je pousse même la perversité jusqu' à me demander ce qu'il peut bien mettre derrière ce changement d'installation – mais du moins me suit-il.

- Thé ou café ?

– Café, s'il te plaît. »

Il remplit lui-même nos deux tasses, mais me laisse prendre la mienne. Il y a également une coupe remplie de fraises et de cerises qui embaument et dont le parfum se mêle étrangement bien à celui du café. Henri le pousse vers moi

« Vas-y, parce que si je commence… Partage en deux. »

Je m'exécute sagement, puis je me saisis de l'enveloppe grise qu'il a ramenée avec lui, fermée par le sceau noir officiel du MK, l'aigle et le léopard.

« J'ouvre ?

– A toi de voir .

– Je vais jusqu'au bout, Henri.

– Qui en douterait ? Pas moi, en tout cas. »

Je décachette l'enveloppe d'une main si énervée, que le sceau se brise en plusieurs morceaux. J'étale les deux documents demandés devant moi – je retrouve le sentiment incongru de voir mon image associé à un autre nom et cette sorte de malaise devant ce subterfuge qui déplace les frontières du réel.

« C'est parfait. Merci infiniment Henri.

– Où vas-tu faire usage de tout cela ?

– A la BNF pour commencer, puis … en Italie sans doute. »

Je mets fin à l'interrogatoire en gobant trois fraises d'un coup, Henri m'imite. La disparition progressive des fruits à laquelle nous nous consacrons tous deux allège enfin l'atmosphère entre nous. Mais pas pour longtemps.

« Tiens au fait, j'ai eu des nouvelles d'Azkaban récemment.

– Azkaban, oui, c'est censé m'intéresser ?

– Isolfe, mais qu'est-ce qui t'arrives ? Tu as perdu la mémoire ou quoi ? Et puis la tête que tu as, c'est …

- C'est quoi, mon cher Henri ? »

Mon intonation a grimpé d'un cran, et, comme tout à l'heure, il a l'air disposé à faire de l'escalade lui aussi.

« Consternant, absolument consternant ! On dirait que tu prends des substances illicites, enfin de la cam muggle, tu as vu tes yeux, incroyablement brillants, et … incroyablement cernés. Et attifée n'importe comment ! Et puis, tu t'agites sans cesse, je te connaissais nerveuse, mais pas à ce point. Je te signale que c'est la deuxième fois que tu viens de renverser mon pot à crayons !

– Mister Statistic, si tu arrêtais deux minutes, non ? Tu n'as pas compris que je me suis fait le look d'une étudiante ! »

Sa bouche se tord devant cette suggestion loufoque.

« N'importe quoi ! J'ignorais que les doctorants d'Assas ressemblassent à des junkies

– Les temps changent, mon cher, et encore plus vite chez les Muggles !

- Mais merde Isolfe, tu m'inquiètes, on dirait que tu as mille dragons à tes trousses ou plutôt que tu cours après eux.

– Pas après des dragons, non …

- Après qui alors ? »

Il vient de se lever si brusquement qu'il en renverse sa chaise.

« Tu t'inscrits pour le concours de maladresse ?

– Arrête, je crois que ni toi ni moi n'avons besoin de faire de l'humour. »

Il a contourné son bureau, sans prendre la peine de relever son siège et il s'est installé à côté de moi, sur une deuxième chaise qui vient de se matérialiser sous ses fesses. Je me croise les bras, serrés – il voit le mouvement et secoue la tête d'un air chagrin et offusqué.

« N'aie pas peur, je ne vais pas te toucher ! Mais réponds-moi, ton Dumbledore ne t'a pas envoyée à la chasse au … Voldemort ? ou à ses comptes bancaires ? »

Mon Dieu, voilà donc ce qu'il avait dans la tête ! J'en rirais presque de soulagement…presque.

« Non, rassure-toi, pour ce genre de chasse, Dumbledore et les Britanniques ont leur arme, Potter.

– Ah Potter, ils sont prêts à rester les bras croisés et à l'envoyer à la boucherie à leur place, comme c'est courageux de leur part ! »

Il fait un grand geste de colère, qui envoie son pot à plumes et crayons choir sur le sol, dans un cliquetis moqueur. Cette fois-ci, je n'ai aucun scrupule à éclater de rire, nerveusement. Henri, énervé, penaud, sort sa baguette – plumes et stylos réintègrent le pot et celui-ci s'envole vers une lointaine étagère.

« Voilà, nous allons pouvoir continuer à gesticuler.

– Tu sais qu'il est très spécial … ce fameux Harry, il est porteur de quelque chose de fort, puissant, plus puissant que lui pour le moment. Et qui doit le mettre en danger, à certains moments. Très difficile, très trouble, tout cela. Donc tu disais Azkaban, alors ?

– Ah, la mémoire t'est revenue ? »

Je me cache brusquement le visage dans mes mains, Henri, logiquement, se méprend sur mon geste – il doit voir un nouvel accès de peur déclenché par un souvenir pénible, alors que je ne fais que me mettre à l'écart pour mieux regarder dans mes yeux l'image de Remus qui vient de se présenter à moi avec une insistance calme et joyeuse, comme s'il répondait à ma sollicitation de tout à l'heure. Ce n'est pas la première fois que cet irrésistible phénomène se produit, me pressant de m'isoler afin de le goûter profondément – une sorte de bref envahissement bénéfique, dispensateur de courage et d'espoir, auquel je ne peux que me rendre disponible. Et à chaque fois, c'est une émotion nouvelle qui prend corps en moi, une traînée éblouissante qui me reste au cœur.

Quand j'émerge de mes mains, parce que l'image s'est retirée, je constate que Henri s'est placé devant une des ses deux fenêtres, celle qui donne sur le parvis de la Défense, me tournant le dos. Je l'interpelle, faisant comme si ma crise d'angoisse était passée et prenant une voix attentive empressée pour payer mon tribut à sa délicatesse et dissimuler ma mauvaise conscience, car mon cœur est plein d'allégresse.

« C'est fini, Henri, viens te rasseoir, et dis-moi ce que tu sais d'Azkaban.

– Tu es sûre que tu …

- Oui, allez, dis-moi.

– Et bien, il s'est passé un drôle de truc, avec un des gardiens… un dementor appelé Nb6-22 ….

- Nb6-22, c'est du nom de code ?

– Non, leurs noms sont tous comme ça !

- Et c'est censé vouloir dire quelque chose ?

- Un livre qui s'appelle Nombres, subdivisé en chapitres et versets… ça n'éveille aucun souvenir en toi ? »

Je dois ouvrir de grands yeux, car il se lance dans un rapide éclat de rire

– Tout à fait tordu, je dois dire, me demande bien qui en a eu l'idée…

– Et donc qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé, à ce gardien ?

- Il s'est fait éliminer.

– Par qui ? un prisonnier ?

– Non, par sa hiérarchie, rapidement, sur place, normalement ils auraient dû le retransferrer à Ankou, afin d'éviter tout risque de rumeurs – là-bas les dementors convaincus de crime ou de trahison passent devant un sorte de conseil… de discipline, et ils sont exécutés… poison, je crois. Autant de dire qu'ils devaient être dans l'urgence…ils l'ont précipité dans le vide. Et ils ont agi alors même que le directeur était à Londres, c'est son adjoint, John-Fox qui aurait pris l'initiative. Il semble que ce dementor ait déraillé, mais de quelle manière, impossible de savoir quoi que ce soit de tangible. Enfin, certains bruits rapportent qu'il aurait essayé de noyer Périlogue.

– Périlogue ?

– Le directeur d'Azkaban. A ce propos, Honor est persuadée qu'elle avait une touche avec lui, lors d'une de ses visites, je ne sais plus trop… elle pense que si elle lui avait proposé, il l'aurait entraînée séance tenante dans sa chambre…

- Ah, c'était il y a longtemps, alors, parce que moi je n'entends parler que de Thierry. »

Henri poussa un soupir et décida d'en rester là sur le sujet, et de revenir aux évènements d'Azkaban.

- Donc, une tentative de noyade ; et même là il y a plusieurs versions, une fois c'est dans sa baignoire, une autre fois dans la mer, au pied d'Azkaban… apparemment personne n'a osé le coup du tonneau de cervoise ! Pourtant ça serait plausible - il paraît qu'elle est dégueulasse, parce que Périlogue tire sur le budget – puni par où il aurait péché !

– Pas l'air très net ton Azkaban ! Moi qui croyait que c'était réglé comme du papier à musique !

- Ça, c'est l'effet de la propagande de Fudge. Et ça marche, tout le monde y croit, même Berla, qui lit pourtant tous les rapports, pense que c'est de l'intox de leur part. J'imagine qu'il préfère continuer à croire que Gargamolle est gardé dans le lieu le plus sûr de la terre.

- Tu as toujours les informations par le canal habituel ?

– Oui, Spiro, Paul pense qu'il faudrait songer à le changer, les Brittos vont finir par le repérer, mais Berla ne veut surtout pas bouger.

– Et leur taupe ici ?

– Ahah, bien planquée, dix mille galions à celui qui la trouve !

– Tu t'es mis sur les rangs ?

– Pour ne rien te cacher, ma chère Zozolphe, oui…pas pour l'argent, encore que…ni pour faire la nique aux Brittos … »

Cette fois-ci, c'est moi qui ajoute

« Encore que … »

mais il me donne la répartie d'une voix rapide et sèche

« Je m'en voudrais d'essayer de ridiculiser tes … employeurs ! ».

Bien, j'aurais mieux fait de me taire – il ne m'a finalement pas pardonné mes silences, qu'il doit assimiler à un manque de confiance en lui… et il s'inquiéter de ce que je fabrique.

Calme toi, Henri, plus tard tu comprendras peut-être que je suis venue de voir et te compromettre dans cette histoire afin que tu aies le moyen de retrouver ma piste si jamais… si jamais je disparaissais sans laisser de trace. Et le cas échéant, tu irais trouver Remus Lupin de ma part, et tu en ferais la connaissance et vous partiriez à ma recherche, parce que je veux bien échouer, et vivre avec un loup-garou, mais pour ce faire, je ne dois pas mourir – j'ai le droit d'échouer, mais pas

celui de mourir.

« Tu frissonnes, tu as froid ?

- Non », dis-je en enfilant mon pull.

Henri pince les narines et me propose de déjeuner avec lui. Je décline son invitation, lui faisant valoir qu'il m'a déjà consacré beaucoup de temps – je sais qu'il a l'habitude de réduire sa pause déjeuner au strict minimum. Je lui renouvelle mes remerciements, lui ses conseils de prudence , il me demande de lui donner des nouvelles au moins une fois par semaine, de quelque façon que ce soit, je m'y engage, cela ne fait-il pas du plan de protection que j'ai élaboré à mon intention ? tant j'étais certaine qu'Henri me le demanderait ?

Je prends enfin congé, nous nous faisons face, tout ceci me semble absurdement solennel, comme s'il s'agissait d'un adieu, et je ne veux pas partir sur cette sale fausse note d'hostilité feutrée qui nous a accompagné tout au long de notre rencontre. Et dont mon silence est responsable.

« Henri, je … je te dirais un jour de quoi il retourne, si ça t'intéresse encore, bien sûr.

– Mais j'y compte bien… et je comprendrais alors combien c'était important !

– Oui.

Et je répète

– Oui, infiniment important. ».

_Sans doute la chose la plus importante que j'ai fait de ma vie, à part venir au monde_.

« Allez viens. »

Il m'attire facilement contre lui, pour une étreinte retenue, totalement sincère dans sa réserve, un geste sans ambiguïté entre nous, une manifestation amicale, confortablement donnée et reçue.

Je m'écarte, il m'embrasse sur le coin droit de ma bouche, Remus m'avait embrassée comme cela, un jour, en janvier, mais il en était resté là, faute d'oser aller plus loin, alors que pour Henri et moi, c'est un serein signe d'amitié, qui ne contient rien de plus que ce qu'il montre ; je fais de même, il me raccompagne jusqu'à l'ascenseur et avant que la porte ne se referme entre lui et moi, il me dit encore, comme toujours

« Porte-toi bien ».


	7. L' azur Le fils du loup

Bonjour les lecteurs qui laissent des revues, et bonjour aussi les autres !

Donc, Henri, l'ami-amoureux-éconduit vous a fait réagir … …** Fenice**, et **Fée**. Et bien oui, Isolfe se sert de lui, est-ce malhonnête de sa part ? Je pense qu'elle est prête à sacrifier toutes ses amitiés à ses amours enfuies…

Le spoiler sur AAzkaban, les fics croisées … attention… les infos données le sont via une taupe qui n'est pas sur place…

**Fenice** – ça me fait super plaisir que tu qualifie Honor de vivante, charge à moi de te montrer, dans un passage à venir, comment les choses se sont passées entre elle et Périlogue ! et Trixos est un personnage amené à grandir, comme tu dirais.

**Fée** – la fausse carte. Alors là, je dois vous avouer que j'ai beaucoup lu Langelot dans ma jeunesse – j'espère que ça vous dit quelque chose… la bibliothèque verte, le lientenant X, le SNIF, snif, snif … de là doit dater ma fascination pour les fausses identités, les pseudos et les couvertures. Et puis, il y a une bonne partie de la BNF qui n'est accessible qu'aux lecteurs menant une recherche universitaire… Isolfe a donc préféré prendre ses précautions…

Le troisième épisode des Rois Maudits a fait remonter mon appréciation sur la série … mieux joué, action plus lisible et puis mon personnage favori y est plus présent !

**Zazaone** - dois-je m'allonger sur votre divan docteur Z ? Ou y faire allonger mon personnage ? - Isolfe a choisi Leblanc parce que Lupin, Arsène Lupin… Maurice … Leblanc ! CQFD ! Quant au prénom – réponse à suivre.

Et je ne suis pas doctorante, mais diplômée d'une ESC (et sans emploi pour le moment… de l'(in)utilité des diplômes et de l'expérience… fait chier) (intermède qui n'a rien à voir, mais dire cela fait du bien !)

La fuite en avant malgré les amis fidèles – elle s'était faite plaquer par son Hemans, et elle ne voulait plus vivre sous le regard de gens qui étaient au courant de ce lourdage… orgueil, orgueil…

Les images de Remus … et leur contrepartie chez Remus ? Difficile ça, je botte en touche.

Un chapitre qui commencerait par Le loup… je crois que je vais bientôt, très bientôt, craquer…moi aussi !

**Astorius **– je suis très sensible au choix de la phrase, car effectivement je considère que l'horreur de la lycanthropie est dans cette dépossession de soi, sur le plan corporel (transformation et aussi stérélité – la dépossession qui se prolonge dans le futur ou plutôt le no future) et sur le plan moral.

Quant à Tommasso, la réponse ne saurait tarder !

**Léna** – voici enfin venu le temps de cette fameuse auberge autrichienne, j'espère que tu pourras lire !

Bonne lecture !

8ooo8ooo8ooo8ooo8

**L'azur – le fils du loup. **

Ses recherches à la BNF n'ont finalement pas donné grand-chose, les Ursini qu'elle a repérés étaient bien trop anciens (XIII° et XIV° siècles) pour lui être d'une quelconque utilité. Elle a donc repris ses recherches sur Internet, et a découvert de nouvelles occurrences et derrière elles, quelques titres d'ouvrages qui pourraient – peut-être – la mener vers celui qu'elle cherche en ne connaissant de lui que son nom.

Ces livres se trouvent dans des bibliothèques publiques ou universitaires, à Rome, et à Berlin. Elle a décidé de commencer par Rome - après tout, Tommasso n'est-il pas italien ? ou faudrait-il dire _était_ ?

Et si Rome ne révèle rien, alors la bibliothèque de l'université Humbolt constituera une alternative toute prête.

Le bibliothécaire s'appelle Ernesto, Ernesto Zambelli, c'est la première chose que ses yeux ont accrochée quand elle s'est approchée du comptoir des consultations, une fois qu'elle a eu extrait de la base de données de la Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale di Roma toutes les informations disponibles sur un certain Ursini, Tommasso. Son regard est ensuite remonté vers le visage – très jeune, blond, les yeux très foncés, bleus ou verts peut-être. Un Piémontais ? Tout le contraire de celui d'Enez.

Elle a soudain l'impression de se livrer à une sorte de chasse aux visages, chacun l'amenant à un autre, Enez, Ernesto maintenant, et les autres dont parle la prédiction et, au bout de sa course, celui vers lequel tendent tous ses efforts, le visage de Remus, celui qu'elle se doit de retrouver en chair et en os, mais qui d'ores et déjà flotte doucement en permanence sur ses pupilles, telle une icône qui viendrait de l'intérieur. C'est juste que parfois, les traits de l'homme se transforment et cèdent la place à ceux du loup, Isolfe sait alors que la lune est pleine.

Mais ce n'est pas le cas aujourd'hui, donc, maintenant, elle regarde Ernesto au travers du filtre du visage de son aimé.

Elle lui tend la fiche qu'elle a imprimée, elle comporte six références.

Ernesto lui apporte un ouvrage, qui n'apparaît pas sur la fiche.

« Tenez, je vous ai amené celui-ci en plus, je ne savais pas qu'il était là, il n'est pas encore coté, aucune chance que vous le trouviez dans la base. Je n'ai pas trouvé la fiche d'entrée non plus… C'est sans doute mon collègue qui l'a réceptionné, il est un peu négligeant … En tout cas, l'auteur est Albergho Orsini… Donc, ça peut vous intéresser, car il y a souvent eu confusion entre les graphies, Orsini ou Ursini. Parfois c'était … les porteurs du noms eux-mêmes qui jouaient entre les deux orthographes. Je l'ai un peu feuilleté, ça m'a tout l'air d'être un recueil d'histoires du XVIII ième siècle, mais publié en 1905.

Elle est sceptique, le XVIII ième siècle lui semble bien trop éloigné de la prédiction. Néanmoins, elle s'entend dire

« OK, je vais jeter un coup d'œil. Merci d'avoir pensé à moi. »

Elle se sent sourire tout d'un coup. A quand remonte la dernière fois ?

Il est encore très tôt, la salle de consultation est quasiment vide. Elle choisit de s'installer à la table la plus proche du comptoir des prêts. Elle commence par le livre en trop, parce qu'elle est persuadée qu'il ne contient pas ce qu'elle cherche – ainsi, elle ne saura pas déçue et pourra se tourner vers _Gli Urisini_ dont elle sait déjà qu'il contient un article consacré à Tommasso Ursini.

Elle ouvre_ Récits de voyages d'un médecin de la Faculté de Bologne_, soigneusement relié de cuir vert, et ornementé de filets dorés qui tracent une sorte de quadrillage serré. Elle commence à lire l'introduction et découvre que l'auteur est le descendant d'un médecin italien, Tommasso Orsini, ou comme leur patronyme s'écrivait à l'époque, Tommasso _Ursini._

Son cœur descend et puis remonte, de son estomac à sa gorge, comme si l'excitation qui vient juste de la saisir, par surprise, était si puissante qu'elle ne puisse que se résoudre dans ce mouvement hors normes.

Ses mains s'agitent, ne sachant où ouvrir le livre, pressées par ses yeux qui voudraient parcourir chaque page en même temps ! Enfin, elle arrive à convoquer un semblant de raison, elle vérifie si le livre contient un sommaire, c'est le cas, et elle lit, les uns après les autres, les intitulés de chapitre.

Le titre du chapitre 16 attendait docilement son tour, et il est là, sous ses yeux, est-ce une impression ou les caractères sont-ils plus nets que les autres ? Toujours est-il qu'elle ne voit plus qu'eux.

_Chapitre 16 : le fils du loup (Melk, Autriche, 1764) …………………………………………..124_

Elle ne se laisse que deux secondes d'hésitation – une pour Remus, une pour elle.

Elle fait défiler les pages jusqu'à la 124 et commence à lire.

_Ce voyage de Vienne à Melk m'égrugeait littéralement les reins. Il est vrai que le dégel nous avait rattrapés : nous étions partis de la capitale sur des routes encore gelées et, par conséquent, rapides, pour nous enfoncer, à hauteur de Neulengbach, dans la boue qui progressait maintenant plus vite que nous et prenait un malgracieux plaisir à retenir les roues de notre malle-poste pour soudain les libérer, ce qui avait pour effet de nous faire avancer à coup d'épuisantes saccades._

_J'en étais à regretter le confort de le léger phaéton mis à ma disposition par mon protecteur (et au délicieux chapeau de paille avec lequel la douce Carlotta se protégeait des ardeurs du soleil lorsque l'été elle m'accompagnait chez mes pratiques), quand l'homme qui était assis en face de moi se lança dans une invraisemblable quinte de toux, sans que rien dans son attitude n'eût fait office de signe avant-coureur. De Dieu, cette quinte partit aussi soudainement qu'un feu d'artifice sur le Grand Canal ! Et il me semblait qu'elle allait durer aussi longtemps ! _

_Je me levai volontiers, la station debout, quelle que malaisée qu'elle fût dans cette grosse berline secouée de part en part par l'état désastreux des routes autrichiennes en ce début de printemps, aurait au moins le mérite de me soulager les fesses ! Je proposais de l'aide à mon bonhomme, qui sembla comprendre mon allemand et me fit, du mieux qu'il le pouvait, un fervent signe d'assentiment. _

_Je réussis à dégager ma sacoche de médecin de dessous un invraisemblable bric-à-brac de besaces en tout genre, non sans avoir manqué me répandre plusieurs fois sur le sol. Heureusement qu'un autre voyageur, de sa poigne vigoureuse, me redonna le pied qui allait me manquer. Et pendant ce temps, mon " patient" s'étouffait._

_Je réussis enfin à extraire un flacon de baume de térébenthine et d'huile rosat et entrepris de lui masser la gorge, après lui avoir dégagé l'encolure d'un fatras de vieux linges peu ragoûtants. Il se calma après quelques minutes de mon traitement._

_Mais il semblait que j'avais ouvert, non pas une honnête sacoche de médecin, mais une sorte de boîte de Pandore, laquelle Pandore se trouvait en humeur de maladie, et qui se mit à dégorger tous les maux de la création, ou du moins ceux de cette malle-poste ! Je ne me serais jamais douté que ce pays comptât autant de cacochymes, à moins qu'il ne se fussent tous donné le mot pour se rendre à Melk en même temps et dans la même malle-poste que moi ! _

_Je dus même procéder à une saignée sur une grosse Teutonne apoplectique ; malgré les chaos de notre convoi, je réussis une belle entaille du premier coup de bistouri. Je laissai tout de même à l'époux, un tout petit homme aussi blafard que sa femme était de complexion cramoisie, le soin de vidanger le bassin par la porte de la diligence. Mais, Madonna Sancta, j'avais vraiment eu l'impression de saigner une vache. _

_Quand il me sembla avoir enfin passé en revue tous les voyageurs, je m'apprêtai à ranger mes instruments, lorsqu'un homme, vêtu de gros drap des Flandres et qui s'était tenu coi pendant tout le temps que je m'agitai, me fit signe d'approcher de lui. Je pensais que les soubresauts de la malle-poste venait de réveiller une vieille douleur. Mais il me déclara _

_« Monsieur, j'ai pu constater que vous êtes assurément un homme de cœur, vous avez soigné, et soigné encore, dans des conditions fort peu confortables », me précisa-t-il comme une nouvelle secousse du convoi manquait de me faire atterrir sur ses genoux !_

_« Et sans jamais vous soucier de vous faire payer. Voici donc pour vous défrayer de toute cette généreuse peine et que Dieu vous ait en sa sainte garde. »_

_Et ce disant, il me fourrait dans la main une bourse remplie de thalers. Le bonhomme s'y entendait pour compter, il m'avait gratifié d'autant de pièces que de patients impécunieux, plus une… La part de Dieu peut-être ? Je décidais de la donner au premier mendiant dont je croiserai le chemin._

_J'en ai manqué l'arrivée à Melk et la vue sur la fameuse abbaye, dont mon ancien condisciple de l'université de Bologne, le dottore Ermenegildo Alinghi, m'avait raconté des merveilles. _

_Je débarquai donc après tous les autres voyageurs, et je crus bien que je n'obtiendrai jamais de chambre à l'auberge locale qui s'appelait, de façon fort peu originale 'Beim Melker Wirt' (1) . Heureusement, l'aubergiste, après quelques tractations avec des pratiques déjà installées, en trouva finalement une à mettre à ma disposition, pour les deux nuits que je souhaitais passer sur place._

_Je lui signalai que je souhaitais d'abord m'installer et me rafraîchir les mains avant de songer au souper – contrairement aux autres voyageurs qui étaient tous attablés. Je dois avouer que je craignais d'être à nouveau pris à partie, pour venir au secours d'indigestions et autres nausées, si je venais à prendre mon repas avec eux. J'espérais simplement qu'il resterait de ce rôti dont le fumet venait me chatouiller fort plaisamment l'odorat. _

_Une fois à peu près correctement installé dans ma chambre, qui était plutôt une sorte de réduit exigu dans lequel un lit militaire avait été déplié, mais qui avait le mérite de se situer tout contre le conduit de cheminée de l'auberge, je commençai derechef une lettre à Carlotta, lui narrant les diverses rencontres que j'avais faites à Vienne et les splendides églises que j'y avais vues. Une bonne heure s'était écoulée lorsque l'on vit frapper à ma porte – c'était mon aubergiste, s'inquiétant de ce que je ne fusse pas encore descendu souper. Je le rassurai sur mes intentions et comme il hésitait visiblement à me laisser me ressaisir de ma plume, je décidai de le suivre et de ne pas perturber davantage son service._

_A ma demande, il m'installa dans un endroit un peu en retrait de la grande table commune, où certains buvaient et d'autres jouaient au tric-trac. _

_Je mangeai tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un bonhomme apparaisse soudain devant moi, me disant d'une voix assurée :_

_« Grüss Gott (2). Il paraît que vous êtes médecin… »_

_J'acquiesçais calmement – j'imagine qu'il tenait l'information d'un de mes compagnons de route. Il tira un tabouret et s'installa près de moi sans plus de façon .Je me mis à l'examiner, essayant de déterminer à quel genre de quidam j'allais avoir à faire._

_Il n'avait pas l'air malade, il devait avoir une bonne cinquantaine d'années, une face de campagnard, rouge et tannée, une trop grande bouche charnue qui faisait apparaître trop petit le nez légèrement aplati. Mais le point remarquable dans ce visage somme toute peu agréable à regarder, c'étaient les magnifiques yeux, d'un brun clair pailleté d'or, à la fois doux et sauvages. Il était vêtu d'une veste de postillon autrichien, élimée et crasseuse, un souffle trop ajustée, sans nul doute récupérée une fois que son propriétaire avait jugé qu'elle avait largement fait son temps._

_Il m'observait en silence lui aussi ; au bout d'un moment, je retournai à mon perdreau rôti que je sentais refroidir à grande allure dans mon assiette. Cela fit réagir mon voisin qui me chuchota_

_« Quand vous en aurez fini, je m'en vais vous montrer une chose qui, ma foi, pourrait bien vous intéresser. »_

_Mon premier mouvement fut d'accélérer mon souper, afin de me mettre en position d'entendre cette chose intéressante, puis, je me ravisai et décidai de mettre un frein à ma curiosité afin de ne pas donner l'impression que j'étais à sa disposition. Je pris donc mon temps à désosser mon perdreau, lui continuait, sans hâte, à me regarder de ses magnifiques yeux. Finalement, c'est moi qui perdis à ce petit jeu dont j'avais fixé les clandestines règles, je repoussai mon assiette et le lui signifia ainsi que j'étais d'humeur à l'écouter._

_« Qu'est-ce que vous pensez de ça ? »_

_Il commença à dégager son bras gauche de la manche de sa veste, puis il entreprit de remonter sa chemise – elle était moins crasseuse que ce à quoi j'aurais pu m'attendre. Plaise au ciel que je n'eusse encore rencontré aucun mendiant, j'avais gardé le thaler de trop, j'étais d'ores et déjà défrayé de cette consultation que le bonhomme s'apprêtait à me soutirer, car il me semblait encore plus impécunieux que mes compagnons de voyage. Je vis enfin apparaître une morsure, mais si je m'étais attendu à une vilaine plaie, ce que je voyais était une trace fort ancienne, complètement guérie, encore qu'extrêmement nette. _

_« C'est que je suis né avec, je n'ai jamais été mordu. »_

_Il me regardait dans les yeux d'un air tellement féroce que, l'espace d'un instant, j'aurais pu être tenté de croire qu'il s'était mordu lui-même, contrairement à ce qu'il venait de m'annoncer. Mais, s'il était né avec, ce devait alors être une marque de naissance, la marque du diable, comme aimaient à l'appeler les croyances véhiculées par les braves gens._

_J'approchai la deuxième chandelle qui brûlait à l'autre bout de la table, je repris mon examen – les traces étaient indéniablement celles d'une forte mâchoire animale, mais chien ou loup, j'étais bien incapable de le déterminer. Donc, rien à voir avec le genre de dessins ou de tâches que les matrones étaient les premières à chercher sur les enfançons qui arrivaient au monde grâce à leurs mains habiles. _

_S'agissait-il de l'apparition spontanée de stigmates dont ce genre d'hurluberlus se réclament volontiers ? Mais sur le bras ! Quelle chose épastrouillante était-ce donc là ? _

_« Cela me semblerait bien surprenant que vous fussiez né avec un telle morsure, car je dois reconnaître qu'il ne peut pas s'agir d'une vague marque de naissance. Ou alors vous eussiez été cruellement mordu dans les premiers jours de votre vie… ou alors il eût fallu qu'un chien, ou un loup, vînt vous mordre directement dans la matrice ! »_

_Je me mis à rire à cette idée drolatique, mais finalement c'est peut-être ce qu'il s'apprêtait à me raconter, tant il est vrai que la crédulité des braves gens peut être infinie… Je lui jetai un regard par en dessous, dont il prit la mesure, et sans doute rassuré par la curiosité brûlante qu'il continuait à y voir, il précisa, d'une voix rauque et indubitablement émue_

_« Un loup… ce n'était pas un chien, mais un loup. »_

_Et il referma la bouche pour me laisser méditer ses propos. _

_« Allons, l'ami, je sens que vous avez davantage à me raconter »_

_et comme je le voyais hésiter_

_« ou auriez-vous le gosier si desséché que vous ne puissiez plus vous sortir les mots de la bouche ? »_

_Sans attendre sa réponse, je fis signe à l'aubergiste et lui commandais une bouteille de vin du Rhin. Une lueur s'alluma dans le regard de mon bonhomme : était-ce la perspective du breuvage ou celle d'avoir sous sa coupe un auditeur en de si bonnes dispositions ? En tout cas, il ne semblait pas redouter que mon savoir de médecin ne débusquât une éventuelle supercherie … non, il avait vraiment l'air d'être sincère quand tout à l'heure il me déclarait être né avec sa morsure … ou alors il était sacrément roué. Mais peu importe, il avait su exciter ma curiosité et je décidai de ne point me coucher avant de connaître le fin mot de son histoire._

_« Mais dites-moi d'abord comment vous vous appelez ? Quant à moi, je porte le nom de Tommasso Ursini. Comme vous le savez déjà, je suis médecin, un médecin de Bologne, qui se rend dans les Provinces Unies. _

_- Moi, je m'appelle Matthias Wolfsretter. »_

_Il avait soigneusement articulé le nom de famille – Wolfs – retter : le sauveur de loup. Décidément, ce loup était fort opiniâtre qui avait décidé de jouer le troisième larron de notre tablée ! _

_« Comme je vous le disais, quand je vins au monde, je portais la trace de la morsure d'un loup. La même que celle qu'on voyait sur le bras gauche de mon père._

_- Per la Madonna, vous allez me dire qu'il est né avec lui aussi !_

_- Non, lui a été mordu. Par un loup. »_

_Je me disais que cette histoire avait enfin abordé aux rivages de la raison, mais je n'eus que le temps de le penser. En effet, le bonhomme venait d'enchaîner, avec un sens dramatique digne de ' Il Mondo alla roversa', la pièce de Goldoni que j'avais vue à Venise il y avait quatre mois de cela. _

_« Par un loup un peu spécial – là il me saisit la main d'un geste vif et me broya dans la sienne – un loup-garou. Et …Tod und Teufel (3)… à la pleine lune suivante il se transformait en loup à son tour. »_

_Je me mis à rire, tout en me rendant compte que ce rire était un peu forcé, mais sans doute fallait-il y voir un effet de la douleur qui m'enveloppait la main ? _

_« Un loup-garou ! Désolé, mon ami, je ne puis vous suivre sur ces chemins, je ne crois pas aux chimères ! »_

_Il me regarda d'un air douloureux, celui d'un enfant bénin qui viendrait de se faire battre injustement. Pris de court, je remplis son gobelet de vin, tout en sachant que je commettais une maladresse. Allons quoi ! devais-je faire semblant de souscrire à ces billevesées obscurantistes qu'il était en train de me bailler pour lui être agréable ? Je repris plus doucement_

_« Et que s'est-il passé ensuite ? »_

_Son regard s'éclaircit_

_« A chaque pleine lune, l'homme, qui n'était pas encore mon père, se transformait en loup monstrueux et se mettait en chasse à son tour. Et quand il attrapait un humain, il le mordait et … un nouveau Werewolf apparaissait. _

_Et puis un jour, Andreas, c'était son nom, il était maréchal-ferrant, rencontra une jeune fille, Griet, et elle tomba amoureuse de lui et après un certain temps ce fut lui, même s'il savait que rien ne serait simple à cause de ce qu'il était devenu… et surtout parce que … vous savez que les loups-garous ne peuvent avoir d'enfants. »_

_J'eus subitement envie de faire plaisir à ce Matthias et d'entrer dans son jeu en lui demandant, mais je dois bien m'avouer que ma curiosité était excitée au plus haut point – Mais alors, comment se fait-il que vous soyez né ? Je réfrénai l'envie de m'enquérir de la possible intervention d'une bonne fée – le ton ironique eût heurté toute la poésie du récit – je décidai d'être un auditeur crédule jusqu'au bout. _

_« Et bien, ma mère l'aimait tellement qu'elle trouva le moyen de mettre fin à la malédiction qui avait frappé Andreas. »_

_Il s'arrêta, j'étais suspendu à ses lèvres comme le seau à la corde de son puits !_

_« Diantre, et comment s'y prit-elle donc ? »_

_Il soupira longuement _

_« Malheureusement je ne le sais pas, mes parents ne me parlèrent jamais de leur histoire, ce n'est qu'après leur mort que le frère de ma mère me mit au courant, parce que Griet lui avait fait des confidences, mais sans tout lui révéler. Des années après, elle avait l'air encore effrayée par ce qu'elle avait réalisé par amour pour Andreas. Elle lui parla pourtant de la personne qui lui avait révélé le moyen de se débarrasser du loup … »_

_Je sentis mes mains se crisper, bien malgré moi, sur la table et comme si ma reddition n'était pas assez marqué, et puisqu'il faisait durer son silence, je lui saisis la main et lui chuchotai furieusement, toute retenue rationnelle emportée ! _

_« Et qui donc ? »_

_La réponse fut à la hauteur de mes espérances._

_« Un portrait de femme »_

_Un portrait, per la Madonna, c'était magnifique, mon cœur palpitait dans ma poitrine ! _

_« Mais qui lui parla donc, la femme dont le portrait avait été exécuté, ou alors c'est le portrait qui contenait un message caché, des mots écrits au dos, des signes cabalistiques ? »_

_Matthias me lassait m'emporter, secouant doucement sa tête à chaque nouvelle hypothèse que j'émettais. Il condescendit enfin à me livrer la solution, alors que je commençai à tirer vers moi sa main que je serrai toujours dans la mienne !_

_« Non, c'est le portrait qui lui parla ! »_

_Diantre, heureusement que j'étais assis sur un solide banc d'auberge autrichienne … mais je trouvais son récit de plus en plus savoureux. Il ne me restait plus qu'à apprendre le nom du tableau, si tant est qu'il en eût un._

_« Et ce portrait, ou le trouva-t-elle ?_

– _Dans la république de Sept Provinces, à Amsterdam. Il faut vous dire que mon grand-père, le père de Matthias, était un mercenaire qui s'enrôla dans les combats que la Hollande menait contre le royaume d'Espagne. Lorsque son enrôlement prit fin, il se maria avec une fille de là-bas, et décida de reprendre son métier de maréchal-ferrant._

– _Votre père est donc né en Hollande, et … il s'est fait mordre là-bas ? _

– _Oui, et c'est là aussi qu'il rencontra ma mère._

– _Et le fameux portrait ? _

– _Eh bien, il se trouvait dans une des maisons de grands burghers, située au bord d'un des plus jolis canaux d'Amsterdam ; des marchands d'armes, où Griet travaillait comme couturière, mais mon oncle ne connaissait pas le nom. Tout ce que Griet lui révéla, c'est qu'il s'agissait d'une très vieille femme, l'arrière grand-mère de son employeur, et que le peintre qui le peignit finit dans la misère, quoique certains de ses tableaux se fussent vendus fort cher et ornassent l'hôtel de ville d'Amsterdam. _

– _Et que lui déclara la femme du portrait ? Votre mère l'a-t-elle dit à votre oncle ? »_

_Les mots se précipitaient donc ma bouche, faisant fi de la retenue que mon esprit cherchait à leur imposer. Je devais être comme un vieux jobard embobeliné, les yeux écarquillés et les pieds dansant d'énervement sous leur banc ! _

_« Griet dit simplement que la femme lui indiqua la marche à suivre si elle voulait sauver mon père et qu'elle dût convoquer tout son courage pour marcher dans cette direction. Et que si l'une voulait un jour sauver un garou pour les mêmes raisons qu'elle, il lui faudrait aller parler à la très vieille femme._

– _Et votre oncle crut à cette histoire ?_

_- Ach ja, il avait vu une fois mon père se transformer en loup-garou, de ses yeux vus ! Et ensuite le loup redevenir l'homme qu'il connaissait… Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place ?_

– _Certo, certo, je l'eusse crû. »_

_Mais tout aussi certainement, mon esprit rationnel eût cherché la supercherie, mais je gardai cette réflexion pour moi…_

_« Mais quand même, quel dommage que votre mère, votre père ne vous eussent rien dit !_

– _Je suppose qu'ils ne voulaient pas se faire prendre pour des fols … »_

_J'étais content de l'entendre admettre, même sous cette forme détournée, que c'est bien de quoi tout ce conte avait l'air – les élucubrations d'un cerveau dérangé. Néanmoins, le sourire lumineux dont il accompagna cette supposition me démontra qu'il n'émettait, lui, aucune réserve sur le bon entendement de ses géniteurs. Et c'est vrai qu'il portait sur le bras cette fameuse marque. Une question se forma alors sur mes lèvres _

_« Etes-vous marié, avez-vous des enfants ? »_

_Il se renfrogna légèrement et ses beaux yeux s'obscurcirent._

_« Marié, mein Herr, non, les femmes se sont pourtant intéressées à mes yeux, et moi aux leurs, mais elles ont dû penser que je ferais un piètre mari… »_

_Je le voyais hésiter à m'en dire plus, je décidai de rester sans rien dire, lui laissant le total loisir de continuer ou pas, comme un animal aussi farouche que prudent qui allait, ou pas, s'avancer pour manger dans une main inconnue._

_« Tod und Teufel, c'est sans doute ma faute, je leur ai raconté mon histoire, moitié par bravade, moitié par honnêteté, et elles ont dû penser, que mon père ayant été loup, je devais l'être resté au fond de moi. Et que j'allais les dévorer dans leur sommeil. _

– _Et .. et elles vous ont toutes cru ? »_

_Mon bonhomme pris un air tendre et blessé_

_« Mais je ne faisais que leur dire la vérité. Et comment mettre en doute mon histoire une fois qu'elles avaient vu la trace de la morsure ? »_

_Nous en revenions toujours à cette fameuse marque que la science n'expliquait point. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, pendant lesquelles les lueurs de la chandelle mourante jouèrent sur nos mains. Il reprit, avançant un peu son visage vers moi _

_« Mais j'ai un enfant … un fils. Il est grand maintenant, mais lui aussi j'ai dû le faire fuir. Il est parti au-delà de l'Atlantique. Ici, les gens croient que sa mère est morte, mais non, enfin je ne sais pas, peut-être maintenant… C'était une jolie fille, blonde comme les blés… Traudl Lupu, fille de riches aubergistes._

_A cette époque, je travaillais comme apprenti chez un maréchal-ferrant à Salzbourg, installé à deux rues de l'auberge de ses parents. Elle, je ne lui avais rien dit. J'étais ardent, et elle .. n'était pas trop regardante à toutes ces questions d'honneur et de vertu._

_Elle devint grosse. Affolée, elle s'en ouvrit à ses parents qui jugèrent que les choses pouvaient encore être rattrapés, car ils avaient de bien meilleurs projets pour elle qu'un simple apprenti, ils la marièrent à un veuf, un apothicaire qui faisait de bonnes affaires et était également lieutenant d'une milice de bons bourgeois. _

_Mon fils naquit, un solide garçon, bien conformé, qu'ils appelèrent Wilhelm ; mais au bout de la première journée, la grand-mère découvrit qu'il portait la marque d'une morsure sur le bras sans avoir jamais été approché par un chien ou un loup et bien sûr tous se mirent à crier Zum Teufel zum Teufel ! (4) _

_Et je fus déclaré coupable et de peur que le bon mari ne s'aperçût de la supercherie, ils lui firent croire que l'enfant était mort subitement – vous qui êtes médicastre, vous savez que ces choses là arrivent plus souvent qu'on ne le souhaiterait … L'apothicaire se s'aperçut de rien, il y eut un petit cercueil vide…_

_- Et l'enfant per la Madone, l'enfant ! »_

_Je criais presque._

_« lls me le donnèrent, ils me rendirent mon fils, que sa mère voyait sortir de sa vie avec un infini soulagement. Ils me remirent aussi du linge, des pièces d'or et d'argent, des potions et des onguents ! et ils me demandèrent de quitter la région, sous peine de me dénoncer au tribunal de Salzbourg. _

_Je lui donnai un autre nom, je l'appelai Jans. Jans Wolfsretter. Et je m'aperçus que nourrir cet enfant en bas âge allait se révéler une affaire ardue, si je devais prendre la fuite avec lui ! Comment espérer que je trouverais une nourrice sur la bord de notre route à chaque fois qu'il aurait faim ? Ou comment croire qu'une femme ayant du lait accepterait de nous accompagner dans notre esquive ? » _

_Il s'arrêta ; une pensée - ou un souvenir historique - venait de m'étreindre – je me dis qu'il aurait pu chercher une louve pour son fils, pour le petit-fils d'un loup, puis je me secouai la cervelle, furieux de me laisser aller à de telles associations qui accordaient du crédit à son histoire. Pourtant quelque chose me disait qu'il avait dû y penser lui aussi, et que c'est précisément pour cela qu'il s'était tu._

_« Devant la difficulté, pour ne pas dire l'impossibilité de la chose, je décidai de ne m'éloigner que de quelques lieues de Salzbourg… la distance que nous pourrions parcourir entre deux tétées. Grâce à l'argent qu'ils m'avaient remis, je pus trouver une nourrice sur place, une femme en fort manque d'argent, lui confier l'enfant, et partir deux jours, le temps de trouver un endroit où nous installer provisoirement et une femme prête à me vendre son lait ! Puis je retournai chercher Jans et nous progressâmes ainsi, nous éloignant petit à petit de Salzbourg. Je parvins presque toujours à louer mes services, la plupart du temps dans des relais de poste comme celui-ci, les ferrants ouvriers n'y restant jamais très longtemps, ce qui fait nous avancions le long des grandes voies de circulation._

_A toutes les questions que l'on me posait, je répondais que la mère du petit était morte en couches, et que … et bien ! que je souhaitais m'éloigner de la ville où j'avais été frappé par le malheur – tout ceci n'était finalement que des demi-mensonges. _

– _Et comment expliquiez-vous la trace de morsure aux personnes auxquelles vous confiiez votre fils ? _

– _Allons, vous savez bien que la plupart des nourrices ne travaillent que pour l'argent, croyez-vous donc qu'elles perdent du temps à déshabiller et papouiller les marmots dont elles ont la charge ? »_

_Sa formulation était drôle, mais son regard d'une grande tristesse. J'imagine que chez lui les sentiments d'une mère pour son enfant s'étaient développés et que son cœur se serrait quand il devait abandonner son fils à des mains rapaces et négligentes. _

_« Le temps passait, Jans grandissait et bientôt il n'y eut plus besoin de nourrice. Je pus le faire manger moi-même et ensuite, il sut se débrouiller tout seul. Il ressemblait beaucoup à sa mère, c'était une souffrance pour moi, car je l'aimais encore et me languissais d'elle. Mais il avait les mêmes yeux que moi, vous savez, ce sont les yeux que le loup nous a légués. »_

_J'étais à ce point sous le charme de son récit que je ne songeai point à protester à cette nouvelle faribole. Au contraire, je plongeai mon regard dans le sien afin d'examiner les fameux yeux de loup. Je les avais déjà remarqués lorsque le bonhomme m'avait abordé. Mais là, dans la lueur de la chandelle qui les magnifiait encore, en les parant d'une sorte d'embrument doré, je découvris combien d'innocence animale ils contenaient. Sans doute les hommes primitifs avaient-ils ce regard là. Si ce que disait cet homme était vrai, et à ce instant j'étais bien prêt de souscrire à sa fable, alors il était véritablement naturel. Point besoin de contrat social pour lui. _

_Nous restâmes quelques années à Graz, vous savez que c'est un très gros relais de poste, à la croisée des routes de Hongrie et d'Italie. J'étais un bon maréchal-ferrant, je savais travailler vite et précis, sur des chevaux épuisés, trop sollicités, donc difficiles à manier. _

_On disait de moi que j'aurais pu changer un fer à la volée, le cheval encore galopant ! _

_Mais mon don, je le découvris au bout d'un moment, concernait moins la maréchalerie - ferronnerie en elle-même, encore qu'il est vrai que j'y fusse fort bon, que le commerce avec les bêtes – je savais comment les apaiser, près de moi les chevaux oubliaient la nervosité et la fatigue d'un long parcours piqué des deux. _

_Je crois que je me souviens de presque chaque cheval, superbe hongre de grande poste, robuste coursier des écuries impériales, vielle rosse de remonte ou mauvais bidet, qui soit passé entre mes mains. Tous m'ont donné un peu de leur tendresse. _

_J'apprenais aussi à les soulager de leurs misères, ou peut-être découvris-je que je savais le faire. Je me mis à masser les muscles, à détirer les tendons crispés par l'effort, à travailler les articulations. J'élaborais des préparations et des onguents. »_

_Il me frappa d'un coup léger sur le bras_

_« Vous voyez, je devins une sorte de médicastre pour les chevaux, comme vous, vous l'êtes pour les hommes ! Et je parierais fort que nous avons des remèdes en commun._

– _Dans ce cas, l'ami, je vais bientôt vous donner du savant confrère. »_

_Il secoua la tête en souriant, il me fit penser à un cheval qui encense, mais bien évidemment cette image était dictée à ma conscience parce qu'il venait juste de m'apprendre de lui. Je me mis à divaguer, bien malgré moi : était-ce le mystère de sa naissance, cet engendrement par un homme qui avait été un barbau (5) qui avait laissé en lui sa trace et l'avait doté d'une capacité à communiquer avec les animaux ? Il dut voir que mes yeux étaient partis dans le vague, car il me tapota à nouveau le bras afin de requérir mon attention._

_« C'était comme un très ancien savoir que j'aurais toujours possédé, voyez-vous, et un jour je découvris toutes ces choses qui attendaient sagement leur heure. _

_Jans m'aidait dans les diverses tâches, à 7 ans, il fut bientôt assez fort pour actionner le soufflet.. de ses deux bras… de temps en temps. _

_Mais je voyais que là n'était pas sa vocation, je comprenais que pour lui la forge était un endroit finalement bien grossier. Je souhaitais plus pour mon seul fils, je m'étais mis dans la tête qu'il devait s'élever au dessus de ma condition et comme c'était la préparation des remèdes et le maniement des différents ingrédients qui semblaient avoir sa préférence, je décidai qu'il devait être apothicaire ! Comme cet homme qui avait failli être son père. Mais pour cela, il lui fallait de l'instruction. _

_J'allais donc voir le tenancier du relais de poste, il s'appelait Leopold Waisemann, je lui racontais que je risquai de partir de chez lui, une envie de voir du neuf et surtout une offre fort honnête de la part de l'armée autrichienne. En effet, le mois qui précéda cet entretien, une escadre de uhlans avait fait halte chez nous. A sa tête, un homme de bel prestance, un comte, Anton von Schimring. Et tout contre lui, une superbe monture, un hongre hanovrien, un grand cheval bai, je n'ai jamais vu depuis de cheval si haut du garrot, présentant un poitrail généreux, des aplombs superbe, une croupe musclée. Il n'était pas marqué des armes impériales, le hongre était une monture personnelle. Mais il était blessé, il claudiquait de vilaine manière. _

_Son propriétaire l'avait démonté, et s'était installé en croupe sur le cheval de son aide de camp. Ils avaient laissé la compagnie continuer sans eux et restèrent dans notre relais, pour ménager le hongre. C'est son ordonnance qui avait parlé de moi et de mes talents à von Schimring._

_Je décelai bien vite le mal, un mauvais flux de jarret, et je sus le soigner. En deux jours, la claudication avait disparu. Von Schimring me remit une bourse bien gonflée de thalers et me proposa de rejoindre leur compagnie, quarante superbes montures à ferrer et à soigner. J'aurais de bons émoluments et comme il avait vu Jans s'affairer à mes côtés, et qu'il avait dû apprendre qu'il n'y avait ni femme, ni mère il me promis pour lui une intégration à l'école militaire d'Eisenstadt et la perspective d'une carrière prestigieuse._

_Je fus tenté un moment, mais le priai de me laisser le temps de réfléchir, sa proposition n'étant pas de celle que l'on traite à la légère. Cette réponse eut l'air de lui plaire, nous nous quittâmes excellents amis. _

– _Vous songiez vraiment à laisser votre relais de forge et à transformer votre apprenti apothicaire en jeune uhlan ? »_

_Je n'avais pu m'empêcher de poser la question, tant cette option me semblait peu convenir au tempérament saturnien de mon bonhomme, mais après tout il se pouvait bien qu'il fût lui aussi avide d'or et de reconnaissance, comme tant d'autres ! _

_« Certes non, mais j'allais me servir de cette offre pour obtenir de Waisemann ce que je voulais_

– _De meilleurs gages, à n'en point douter ! »_

_Il me jeta un regard chagrin qui me fit me maudire de ma sotte sortie en même temps que j'étais rassuré d'avoir vu juste à son sujet._

_« Eh, pensez-vous donc vraiment que je cours après l'or ? N'avez-vous point vu l'état de ma mise ? »_

_Me disant cela, il tirait d'un air orgueilleux sur un pan de sa veste de postillon._

_« Non, je n'avais point l'intention de quitter mon relais de forge pour les champs de manœuvres ou de bataille. Même si cela eût pu signifier pour Jans devenir mieux qu'apothicaire, mais médicastre, comme vous, chirurgien militaire. Mais non … »_

_Il me semblait que sa voix hésitait encore, sans doute revivait-il les hésitations qui avaient dû être les siennes à cette époque._

_« Savez-vous ce qui me retenait ? »_

_Je fis non de la tête, sa question était trop soudaine et n'attendait pas vraiment de réponse._

_« Le sang… la boucherie de la guerre, je ne voulais pas cela ni pour lui, ni pour moi. »_

_Je fus saisi d'un bref frisson… se pouvait-il que les instincts tueurs du loup fussent passés, de son père à lui et de lui à son fils, et qu'ils vinssent les solliciter de temps à autre ? Et qu'il préférât ne pas s'exposer à une telle tentation ? Il frappa la table du plat de sa main, elle était forte comme une main de tâcheron et pourtant ses doigts étaient déliés, presque délicats, comme ceux d'un soigneur. _

_« J'allai donc voir Waiseman et lui indiquait qu'il se pourrait que je quittasse son relais afin d'aller chercher ma bonne fortune ailleurs, dans les pas des chevaux de l'armée impériale ! Sauf votre respect, il en tomba presque que sur le cul. Puis, il se ressaisit et me fit le coup de l'ingratitude. Je le laissai macérer quelques minutes dans ses transports d'angoisse, il finit par me proposer un thaler de plus par semaine… vous apprécierez l'effort du bonhomme… je fis non de la tête, il arriva à un et demi, toujours je secouai la tête, nous arrivâmes à deux thalers… quand nous en fûmes à trois, je baissai la garde et acceptai._

_C'est ce qu'il allait en coûter pour envoyer Jans à l'école des Pères Jésuites afin qu'il y apprît à lire, à écrire, le latin, et les sciences… enfin, toutes ces choses que vous savez. Je l'inscrivis dès le début de la semaine suivante – il était ravi, parce que je lui faisais cadeau d'un établissement plus noble que celui de la forge. Vous voyez, il ressemblait tellement à sa mère … mais avec quelque chose de moi, en plus… comme une sorte de secret, à la fois sauvage et tendre. »_

_Il se tut et soupira ._

_« Ces choses sont difficiles à expliquer. Vous voyez, je crois même que si j'étais instruit, aussi instruit que vous l'êtes, je ne comprendrais pas plus. _

_Jans était un très bon élève, les Jésuites l'envoyèrent au collège, il profita de leur générosité, il obtint une bourse, et il s'aperçut vite qu'il pouvait devenir autre chose que simple apothicaire. Il commença des études de médecine à la faculté de Vienne, il obtint tous les titres et les diplômes qu'il fallait pour devenir … chirurgien ! Il venait me voir de temps en temps, il était volubile et joyeux… mais moi j'étais glacé par un mauvais pressentiment, j' avais voulu lui éviter le contact du sang, et lui plongeait ses mains dans les corps, morts et vivants, dans les chairs encore vivantes ou déjà refroidies. Je pensai qu'il avait perdu la trace du secret… ce dont il fallait qu'il se préservât. Mais comment l'aurait-il su, je n'avais jamais pu lui dire… je lui avais raconté qu'il avait été mordu par un chien, lorsqu'il était petit enfant, et que la même chose m'était arrivée._

_Il me dit un jour qu'il aspirait à devenir un des meilleurs anatomistes de son époque et qu'il se rendait à Göttingue, afin d'étudier directement après du célèbre Albrecht Haller. Je l'exhortai à se méfier du sang, il ne me compris pas et je vis bien que je lui échauffais les oreilles. J'étais au désespoir, j'avais l'intuition que le loup reprendrais possession de lui s'il se lançait dans cette carrière. Je dus finir par lui dire que ce métier était impie et qu'il prenne garde au diable qui sommeillait en lui. Il me traita de vieux fou, et me cria qu'il me laissait l'usage des démons et que lui était un homme de sciences, éclairé et rationnel._

_Ensuite, il partit, à Göttingue donc, je n'eus plus de nouvelles pendant longtemps et un jour je reçus enfin une missive – il était dans les colonnies britanniques, dans une ville nommée Boston . Il avait passé du temps à Londres, à la Faculté de Médecine et puis il s'était embarqué. Il ne disait pas s'il était marié. Parce que vous voyez, c'est à ça que je pense – à sa surprise, le jour où il tiendra son enfant, et découvrant une morsure sur le bras de son fils ou de sa fille, car je suis certain qu'elle y sera. Et par lâcheté, je ne lui aurais dit pour le préparer à cela. C'est mon manque de courage qui l'a fait fuir. Et maintenant, je suis vieux et je me dis que je ne reverrai jamais. »_

_Pendant quelques secondes, je le crus absolument, la douleur et le chagrin que je voyais dans ses yeux ne pouvaient pas avoir été amenés là par quelque supercherie ou fraude – c'étaient les yeux d'un honnête homme, qui était tout imprégné de sa naissance miraculeuse et du regret de ne pas s'être montré à la hauteur. _

_Puis en moi, la froide raison reprit le dessus, un oncle plaisantin devait avoir implanté cette faribole dans cette trop candide cervelle de jobelin et il avait donc fait fuir les femmes et son enfant à cause d'un mensonge – oui, vraiment candide était bien le mot._

_Mais je ne savais plus quoi dire à mon bonhomme, qui semblait d'ailleurs ne plus rien attendre de moi ; peut-être n'avait-il cherché auprès de moi que l'occasion de se confesser de sa faute ? Je lui proposai à nouveau du vin, mais il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation. Nous restâmes silencieux, affairé chacun dans nos pensées. Puis, après quelques minutes, il me remercia de mon hospitalité, me souhaita une bonne nuit et tourna les talons. Moi d'habitude si disert, je ne trouvai aucune phrase pour clore notre rencontre, et lui prouver, que tout en ne souscrivant pas à son historique chimérique, j'avais été profondément touché par tout ce qu'il m'avait narré, parce qu'il m'avait véritablement ouvert son cœur, à moi, un parfait étranger. J'eus la tentation de me réfugier dans une formule convenue, et puis je décidai de n'en rien faire. A la place, je regardai une dernière fois ses yeux magnifiques. _

_Il s'écoula encore quelques coups de jaquemart avant que je ne m'aperçusse que la salle s'était vidée de tous les voyageurs. Il ne restait plus que l'hôtelier, qui voyant que je regardai dans sa direction, me fit un petit signe, auquel je dus répondre d'une quelconque façon, car il se dirigea vers moi. Il s'installa sans plus de manière à la place que mon oiseau rare avait occupée. _

_« J'imagine qu'il vous a raconté toutes ces histoires… Vous y croyez, vous ? »_

_Ma réponse sortit vivement_

_« En qualité de médecin, je ne crois pas aux loups-garous, ni aux chimères, ni aux sorciers, et je conclurais volontiers que votre Matthias souffre de fantasmagories hallucinatoires. _

_Mais le voyageur avide d'histoires et d'anecdotes à qui vous donnez le gîte et le couvert a bien envie d'y accorder du crédit, cette aventure est bien émouvante, je vous l'accorde, la puissance de l'amour… et ce nom qui veut dire "sauveur de loup" … alors… je crois que je vais continuer à y rêver encore un peu…_

_- De toute façon, ses parents sont morts depuis longtemps, ils n'habitaient pas dans la région, mais plus au sud, dans les montagnes, alors qui peut vraiment savoir ? Enfin, le père supérieur de l'abbaye connaît cette histoire, et l'acharnement de Matthias à présenter son père comme un miraculé, mais pas de la sainte Eglise évidemment, mais ça ne l'a pas empêché de le prendre à son service, il est jardinier et s'occupe du jardin privé de sa seigneurie et aussi du soin de son équipage, six magnifiques chevaux blancs… voyez-vous, le père abbé de Melk mène grand train. _

_- Sans doute a-t-il vu là une âme à sauver du démon ? _

_L'aubergiste eut un petit rire dédaigneux, et comme pour mettre fin à notre conversation, il moucha les chandelles que j'avais amenées pour procéder à l'examen de la fameuse morsure. Je restais encore un peu dans la demi obscurité de la salle, songeant à cette drôle d'histoire, partagé, comme je l'avais dit à mon hôtelier entre mes penchants d'homme de science , essayant, sous le haut patronage des Lumières, de Rousseau et de d'Alembert de lutter au quotidien contre toutes les croyances moyenâgeuses dont mes pratiques étaient encore, parfois, si fortement imprégnées, et ma sensibilité, ou fallait-il dire sensiblerie d'homme, qui n'avait qu'une envie ce soir – tenir sa Carlotta bien-aimée sur son cœur et lui narrer cette belle et étrange histoire. _

_Mais comme mon périple n'était pas près de s'arrêter, et que la Zélande était encore bien loin, et encore plus éloigné mon retour en Italie, je montai dans ma chambre et commençai une nouvelle lettre à ma chère Carlotta. _

Isolfe a dû s'y reprendre à trois reprise pour lire le passage du portrait tant elle a eu peur que les mots ne se soient déformés sur le papier afin de la tromper, lui donnant ainsi l'espoir de choses impossibles. Mais elle se rappellera alors la phrase qu'Albus lui avait donnée comme un viatique « Ayez la foi qui se moque de la raison ». Ce à quoi Tommasso Ursini n'avait jamais cru, en vertu de sa ratio d'homme les lumières, elle allait y accorder un superbe crédit, une croyance d'amoureuse. Et pour ce faire, elle allait mettre de côté la raison magique, qui avait toujours présenté la lycanthropie comme un destin irréversible, et ne garder que la foi.

Et pourtant ! comme elle s'est sentie proche de Tommasso tout au long de son récit, elle a presque douté de cette histoire autant que lui ! Et finalement elle est bouleversée par le fait que ce soit un muggle qui lui ait révélé et fait découvrir ce qu'elle cherchait - ses deux mondes enfin réconciliés ? Elle continue à songer à ce médecin du XVIII ième, cet homme dont la sensibilité l'a finalement emporté sur la raison, qui ne croyant pas à cette histoire, l'a pourtant trouvée si belle qu'il la retranscrite pour l'offrir à sa _Carlotta bien-aimée._

Isolfe se surprend à espérer qu'ils ont continué à s'aimer et qu'ils ont été follement heureux.

A la fin elle décide de s'accorder deux jours de repos, il lui semble que le temps est enfin venu de lire la suite de la lettre de Remus. Et puis, elle a envie de se replonger dans son journal. Quant à la femme au portrait, la piste vers elle est déjà suffisamment sériée pour qu'elle puisse se permettre de ne pas se lancer tout de suite à sa recherche.

OooooOooooO

(1) notes pour les non germanistes « Chez l'aubergiste de Melk »

(2) bonjour

(3) mort et diable

(4) au diable au diable

(5) loup-garou en génois


	8. Le loup Semper amans, non jam sperans

Il semble que mon « récit dans le récit » vous ait bien plus, à telle enseigne que vous avez pu penser que je l'avais emprunté. En fait, je dois vous avouer que j'ai pris infiniment de plaisir à l'écrire, à jouer avec un français jouant au XVIII ° siècle ! Et puis cette plongée dans le passé permet à Isolfe de faire un grand bond en avant ! (et j'ai un satisfecit de la part d'une future historienne, chic alors !)

**Léna** – effectivement Isolfe ne s'interroge pas trop, je dois dire qu'elle m'étonne un peu ! politique de l'autruche peut-être ?

Sur les chapitres précédents : Henri trop bien pour être vrai ? il est vrai qu'il est un être chimérique, un mélange fictionnel de plusieurs modèles réels !

Pour la carte de thèsard … je vais déjà te dire comment accéder au MK et au bureau d'Henri ! Il faut se rendre à la Défense, repérer le stabile rouge de Calder, se positionner en dessous et dire « Je requiers en tout honnêteté l'accès à l'aigle et au léopard ! »

Et merci infiniment de me dire que tu aimes mes chapitres autrichiens ou ouessantins, ceux qui sont le plus UA !

Je m'aperçois que je n'ai pas répondu à ta revue sur Soleils Noirs – tu me dis que tu as eu peur pour Sirius, peur de cet amour trop déséquilibré où il aurait la « mauvaise part », où il donnerait plus qu'il ne recevrait. Je comprends ta préoccupation, ce déséquilibre venant rompre l'harmonie gémellaire. Pourtant, je dois dire que l'idée de ce Sirius tellement aimant qu'il accepte d'être moins aimé qu'il n'aime me semblait séduisante et forte. Mais Bellatrix s'est révélée à l'identique hauteur de son amant.

**Astorius** – un chapitre intitulé « Le fils du loup » se devait d'aborder le thème de la paternité :-) quant à Ernesto, inspiré par Remus ? Joker !

**Zazaone** – dans mes bras (internautiques) toi assidue lectrice de Langelot ! En revanche, je ne suis pas bien certaine d'avoir tout lu… mais mon préféré, lu et relu, reste « Langelot et la danseuse » (Grisélidis Vadebontrain et Phil Laframboise 'et moi Jules La Groseille eut envie de répondre Langelot'.. ) Snif, snif donc !

J'étais morte de rire quant j'ai lu ton passage sur Remus en passe de désherber de déroncer la terre entière (que mon cher lycanthrope me pardonne… ). En fait, comme tu vas le lire, les travaux horticoles sont actuellement le cadet de ses soucis, mais promis, il va y revenir…

**Fée** – Enez et Ernesto, les visages, cela m'est venu un peu par hasard, mais cela m'a semblé juste, comme un itinéraire… et puis le portrait… c'est aussi, et avant toi, la peinture d'un visage. Isolfe qui laisse Remus tout seul… comme je le disais à Alixe, elle a retenu l'option dure et certains vont lui reprocher.

(je viens d'apprendre via la rubrique « Home » que je suis une contrevenante aux règles ffnet … par le seul fait de répondre à vos revues.. je suis censée vous répondre individuellement , il me semble pourtant que la formule des réponses lisibles par tous est plus intéressante et plus constructive… )

Bonne lecture !

**Oo0oo**

**Le loup - Semper amans, non jam sperans (1) **

Il ne se lave plus qu'occasionnellement, il ne supporte plus ni la vision, ni le contact de son corps nu ; quand il se sent trop sale, il se renverse sur la tête un seau d'eau froide, comme une mauvaise blague… ou comme s'il était un animal à qui on octroierait un brin de toilette avant de l'égorger.

Il remet plus ou moins les mêmes vêtements, quelle importance, il dort à peine déshabillé, il augmente les doses dormitives qui l'affalent sur son lit de brute.

Une fois, il entend un bruissement tout près de lui. Il lui faudra un certain temps avant de s'apercevoir que c'est lui qui en est à l'origine, plus exactement sa bouche, sa bouche qui chuinte

I wish you were here I wish you were here I wish you were I wish you I wish I

Son cerveau n'a-t-il donc pas encore compris qu'il était temps d'abandonner la partie ? Il y a longtemps que son cœur a laissé tomber

Isolfe n'est pas venue

Isolfe ne viendra pas

le soleil qui poudroie

l'herbe qui verdoie

en devenant fou va-t-il enfin devenir loup ?

Dans quelques heures, encore une, encore une lune, pleine, comme un ventre rond

rOnd, mais stérile

Mais il est presque indifférent maintenant, la lune ronde est un simple phénomène qui vient le hanter à peine, sans arriver à le faire sortir de sa torpeur. Il est tellement désespéré de lui-même que cette contagion a gagné jusqu'au loup en lui, cette splendide vitalité animale contre laquelle il s'était toujours acharné à lutter de toutes ses forces s'est avilie dans son désespoir.

Il n'a plus envie de mordre, il ne se blesse plus, il s'imagine qu'il doit passer sa pleine lune à hurler sa désolation. Il ne prend pas d'autres précautions que celle consistant à installer un sort de silence autour de la maison.

Comme l'autre fois, il se réveillera à peine, une fois redevenu homme, il constatera simplement qu'il est allongé quelque part, et ce quelque part peut être son lit, c'est arrivé une fois, comme s'il n'y avait plus trop de frontière entre lui et … lui, ses deux faces enfin réconciliées dans le désespoir !

Il ricane amèrement, à peine douloureusement, si c'est une solution, alors Isolfe Dazurs l'a trouvée pour eux, et c'était si facile, elle les a mis à terre.

Une autre pleine lune est passée sur lui, mais comment pourrait-elle le détruire davantage qu'il ne l'est ?

Maintenant, ses journées se dévident dans un jour qui n'apparaît jamais vraiment, de même que la nuit n'est jamais là tout à fait. Il flotte dans une lueur grise et sale, dans un espace indéterminé et nauséeux, il doit souvent faire le geste d'écarter des choses de son visage quand par hasard il se déplace. Il a dû passer des périodes, qui, avant, constituaient des journées, enfoui dans son lit, comme dans une tanière malodorante, mais comment le savoir, il n'y a rien dont il soit encore sûr.

Il est terrifié par cette sorte de pâte visqueuse qui l'envahit, comme une pernicieuse sanie et qui risque un jour de lui faire oublier jusqu'au seul mot qui reste et qu'il arrive encore à articuler : _Isolfe_, tel une psalmodie qui serait sensée le protéger de quelque chose, mais sans qu'il y trouve une quelconque logique. Tel un râle-mourir.

Dans ce temps mutilé, l'avenir n'existe plus, ne reste que son passé, un moment de son passé surtout, le jour de sa morsure, ce moment funeste dont les conséquences semblent avoir tout arrêté dans sa vie, ce moment qui l'a projeté au delà de l'horizon des événements.

A l'extérieur de la maison, jours et nuits ont l'air de se succéder encore, mais il n'en capte qu'une variation d'intensité lumineuse. Et en fait, il ne sait même plus si davantage de lumière signifie le jour ou la nuit.

Et les pleines lunes passent sans peine sur lui, il ne leur offre plus de prise. Le monde autour de lui est immense, froid et vide puisque Isolfe n'est pas avec lui.

Puis, le temps disparaît en entraînant avec lui la matière dont Remus était fait.

**Oo0oo**

(1) Aimant encore, n'espérant plus – merci à Lunécume pour la traduction


	9. L'azur A la recherche du portrait

Well, avant que Ffnet n'interdise les chapitres dédicacés…

je publie celui-ci à l'attention toute spéciale de la future historienne que j'ai l'honneur de compter parmi mes lectrices fidèles… j'ai essayé d'être le plus pointu possible, mais je tiens à vous signaler que le portrait attribué à Van der Helst est une invention de ma part.

( Au fait, j'ai décidé de poster toutes mes RAR à chacun, je sais que certains d'entre vous les lisent toutes, pour s'informer sur la fic et ses personnages.

Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! )

Bonne lecture !

**L'azur – A la recherche du portrait **

L'inquiétude me réveille progressivement ; comme un jour qui se lève, elle a commencé à bouleverser mon sommeil bien avant d'apparaître dans toute sa gloire – un impalpable frémissement, un discret dérangement, puis de moins en moins tenu, de plus en plus présent, un élancement qui me transperce des pieds à la tête.

Qui est la femme du portrait ? Où celui-ce se trouve-t-il maintenant ? Dans un domicile privé, ou dans un musée ?

Je vais chercher les photocopies faites il y a deux jours à Rome, je me réinstalle dans mon lit et j'entreprends de recenser les indices disponibles dans le texte de Tommasso Ursini.

_une maison de grands burghers_

_l'un des plus jolis canaux_

_des marchands d'armes_

_une très vieille femme, _

_l'arrière grand-mère de son employeur, _

_peintre mort dans la misère,_

_quoique certains de ses tableaux se fussent vendus fort cher et ornassent l'hôtel de ville d'Amsterdam. _

Cette histoire de marchands d'armes me dit quelque chose, assurément.

A quelle époque ce portait a-t-il été peint, par un peintre dont la fortune s'était subitement, ou lentement, retournée, car nul doute que ces grands et riches burghers n'aient fait appel aux meilleurs des talents pour célébrer leur opulence ? Combien d'années entre un arrière petit-fils à l'âge adulte et son arrière grand-mère dans le grand âge ? Il devait avoir aux alentours de 5 ans quand son aïeule en avait 80 ans, sur la base d'un écart de 25 ans entre les différentes générations. 25 ans, est-ce plausible ?

Je me lève à nouveau, et vais chercher le bouquin de Schama sur la société hollandaise du XVII ième siècle (1). Et je vois le Rembrandt qui m'attend à côté de lui. Rembrandt à qui je pense depuis le début, plus par affinité et par goût, qu'en raison d'un raisonnement logique. Mais je ne veux pas, déjà, prendre le risque d'être déçue. Je laisse la monographie de Schama sur son étagère, je ne ramène que l'_Embarras de richesses _dans mon lit.

Je consulte le sommaire et retrouve le chapitre qui m'intéresse – et qui me confirme que l'âge moyen du premier mariage si situait entre 24 et 28 ans pour les femmes.

Donc, si je prends le problème à l'envers et que je remonte le temps : en 1764 Matthias Wolfsretter avait une cinquantaine d'années, je suppose que Ursini, médecin, avait correctement déterminé l'âge du bonhomme. Il était donc né en, mettons 1710. En 1710, le portait était donc déjà peint. Je peux supposer que le burgher, employeur de la mère de Matthias, Griet, avait, au moment des faits, entre trente et cinquante ans, il était donc né entre 1660 et 1680. Si, comme cela semble plausible, son aïeule avait environ 80 ans, au moment de la naissance de son arrière petit-fils, elle était, ayant atteint ce noble âge, effectivement une très vielle femme, dont le portrait aurait donc été exécuté entre 1660 et 1680.

J'en reviens maintenant aux _marchands d'armes._Je reprends _l'Embarras de richesses_, chapitre éponyme.

Les grands négociants d'armes du XVII ième siècle hollandais appartenaient à la famille Trip, qui disposait du monopole du commerce de fer dans la zone baltique. Certains de ses membres s'étaient alliés par mariage à la famille suédoise de Geer, ce qui leur permit de verrouiller totalement le marché septentrional des armements. Leur considérable fortune permit à deux des frères de se faire bâtir une somptueuse demeure à pilastres corinthiens, la Trippenhuis, inspirée des palazzi vénitiens, sur le plus bourgeois des canaux d'Amsterdam, le Kloveniers Burgwal. Et j'imagine, qu'une fois celle-ci terminée, ils avaient souhaité l'orner de portraits de famille, comme autant d'hommages à leur aïeuls qui avaient lancé la bonne fortune de la dynastie. Et bien sûr, ils avaient les moyens de se payer les services des peintres les plus renommés de leur époque. Rembrandt là encore.

Se faisaient-ils brosser le portrait ? En tous cas, ils en avaient largement les moyens… la surface financière pour recourir aux artistes les plus en vogue à leur époque …et si c'est le cas, le portrait a de fortes chances de figurer parmi les collections d'un grand musée – facilement traçable donc.

Rembrandt van Rijn.

Il est temps de me replonger dans mon exemplaire des _Yeux de Rembrandt_.

Je parcours rapidement l'index, le regard à l'affût de toute entrée pouvant contenir le nom "Trip".

Trip Jakob, Maria, famille, Elias. Je me reporte avidement aux pages indiquées.

Je redécouvre trois portraits. Celui de Maria Trip, peint en 1639, mais il s'agit d'une jeune femme. Celui de Jakob Trip, peint en 1661. Celui de Margaretha de Geer, son épouse, de 1661 également.

Ce double portrait représente un couple très âgé, « des survivants de l'âge de fer » comme l'écrit Schama. Je passe un long moment à contempler le portrait de Margaretha de Geer. Elle est vêtue comme personne ne devait plus s'habiller en 1661, elle porte notamment la fameuse fraise en forme de meule à laquelle les élégantes Asmtellodamoises avaient renoncé depuis longtemps.

Si c'est elle, d'où lui vient la connaissance transmise à Griet ? Aimait-elle elle aussi un loup-garou ? Jakob Trip, cet homme si profondément plongé dans le monde muggle, dans ses circuits économiques et politiques, était-il un loup-garou ?

Le portrait reste silencieux sous mes yeux. La veille femme ne me présente qu'un visage sévère, aux yeux usés et bordés de rouge.

Je me reporte à la légende, l'œuvre est exposée à la National Gallery.

Je résiste à la tentation de m'y rendre immédiatement.

Le texte contient une piste alternative : Hendrick Trip fit appel à pas moins de quatre peintres afin de faire exécuter les portraits familiaux destinés à orner les murs de Trippenhuis. Rembrandt, Bol, Maes et Van der Helst.

Je ne peux aller plus loin ce matin, j'ai besoin d'autres sources d'informations.

Je jette sur le papier quelques mots à destination d'Honor : puis-je utiliser une fois de plus les ressources de son informatique ? Puis, je me ravise et déchire le mot que je viens juste d'achever – je sens que l'étape décisive que je fais franchir demande son tribu de secrètes précautions. Je décide de dissimiler mes recherches au cœur des bibliothèques muggles.

_Le concept même de sommeil m'échappe, j'ai perdu le passage entre conscience et inconscience, le choc désagréable et fatigant du réveil, mettant brutalement fin à une nuit que l'on souhaiterait prolongée. Quand arrive le moment de me lever, j'ai l'impression d'avoir passé ma nuit à flotter dans un état vague, resté indécis entre repos et vigilance. Mes nuits n'ont plus ni rythme, ni substance._

Le lendemain, je me suis rendue à Paris, à la BNF, produisant ma fausse carte. J'ai mené mes investigations sur la famille Trip, plutôt que sur les peintres flamands, cette option avait comme avantage de mieux correspondre à mon profil de doctorante en sciences économiques. Au bout d'une journée de recherches, j'ai localisé un second tableau, qui aurait pu être vu dans la Trippenhuis par la mère de Matthias. Il s'agit du portrait d'Adriaensdochter, par Van der Helst. En 1639, Rembrandt peignit un premier portait de cette femme, veuve du richissime Elias Trip, qui se trouvait à la tête d'une sorte de multinationale européenne du fer et des armements. Sur le portait de Rembrandt, elle porte elle aussi une fraise en forme de meule, tout comme Margaretha de Geer, qui illumine son visage de sa blancheur liliale. Le tableau de Van de Helst est plus banal dans son traitement, Aletta Adriaensdochter porte un grand bonnet noir qui projette sur son visage vieilli des ombres dures, que le peintre a visiblement eut du mal à maîtriser. Le portrait se trouve au musée Boymans, à Rotterdam.

Je suis rentrée à l'auberge où j'avais loué une chambre. Sur le chemin, je me suis achetée de quoi me bricoler un repas froid. Je me suis obligée à manger sans rien faire d'autre, ni penser à quoi que ce soit. Sauf à Remus.

Après avoir terminé mon dîner silencieux, j'ai ouvert _Les Yeux de Rembrandt, _page 737 et ai disposé à côté la photocopie couleur que j'avais faite du portrait d'Adriaensdochter. Je laisse mon regard passer de l'une à l'autre de ces deux visages, Margaretha et Aletta. Laquelle de ces deux vieilles femmes, à qui les deux peintres ont conféré une substance éternelle, en les saisissant dans leur éternelle vieillesse par le geste artistique qui consiste à étaler des pigments sur une toile, détient le secret qui fera disparaître la secrète chimère de mon enfui ?

Je vais commencer par le portrait de Margaretha – je me suis décidée en me rendant compte qu'elle ressemblait à ma grand-mère, le même visage sur lequel ne subsistait plus aucune trace d'hésitation, comme si ces femmes avaient résolu toutes les questions que la vie leur avait posées, et n'avaient retenu de leurs deuils qu'une acceptation tranquillement résignée.

Mais je dois tout d'abord me procurer le plan des salles de la National Gallery afin de transplaner directement dans celle qui abrite le Rembrandt ; j'ai beau savoir quels sorts utiliser pour désactiver les alarmes et autres circuits de surveillance muggles, pour l'avoir abondamment pratiqué avec Paul dans divers établissements bancaires, autant éviter de multiplier les déplacements hasardeux dans un musée obscur et désert.

C'est un point que je peux facilement résoudre grâce à Internet… comme tous les musées, la National Gallery possède très certainement son propre site. Ce qui signifie une nouvelle visite à Honor.

Je fourre le bouquin de Schama dans mon sac, ne sachant pas trop comment je dois procéder. Il faudrait que j'expédie un hibou à mon amie et attende son feu vert. Mais je n'ai pas envie de tergiverser davantage – j'ai déjà perdu tellement de temps à tourner, aveugle, autour de Remus. (Et lui aussi, pendant tout ce temps, tournait autour de moi et ces deux cercles sur lesquels nous nous mouvions s'étaient parfois recoupés, fondus l'un dans l'autre, car il y eut de fugitifs moments où j'avais su exactement ce qu'il pensait et où il avait senti ce que je ressentais, où il avait été moi et où j'avais été lui. ). Qu'est-ce qui me faisait si peur ? je peux me l'avouer maintenant, que le soupçon est tombé de lui-même – qu'il ait été un mangemort. Repenti, certes, sans cela il n'aurait pas été engagé par Dumbledore.

Néanmoins, je ne l'ai finalement pas cru longtemps, cela. Tant il m'était vite apparu que sa profonde délicatesse et aussi ce que je pourrais appeler sa totale ingénuité, sa totale innocence, cadraient mal avec ce rôle. Albus avait ensuite levé mes derniers doutes, en me recommandant d'avoir confiance en lui. Et à partir de ce moment, je n'ai plus su quoi penser, non, d'ailleurs, je n'ai plus eu besoin d'y penser – la zone noire n'était plus qu'un fait matériel entre nous, une simple surface qui avait perdu toute la dangereuse profondeur dont j'avais voulu la doter – Remus n'était coupable d'aucune exaction, il ne faisait que se battre contre ce qui l'accablait.

Je me résous enfin à agir, je vais me présenter sans plus de protocole dans la cheminée d'Honor, et advienne que pourra. Si elle n'est pas là ou ne souhaite pas que je squatte son ordinateur, je trouverais bien un cyber café sur place.

Sa cheminée n'est pas désactivée, et m'autorise donc à signaler ma présence au moyen de la clochette d'argent et à attendre que mon hôtesse se manifeste. Quelques instants passent, l'appartement reste silencieux, j'en viens à me dire qu'Honor a peut-être oublié d'encalminer sa cheminée avant de partir.. auquel cas je me vois mal profiter de l'aubaine et me servir de son ordinateur en catimini. Encore que… pour mon amoureuse bonne cause ?

J'entends finalement un bruit de pas traînants, qui a l'air de se rapprocher – lentement – du vestibule – peu probable qu'il s'agisse d'Honor, sauf si elle est malade et que je l'aie obligée à quitter son lit…

La porte s'ouvre, plutôt brusquement d'ailleurs, et c'est Adam qui pénètre dans la pièce, l'air plus ou moins concerné par ce qui se passe chez lui, et plutôt moins que plus.

« Oh… Isolfe, salut. »

Il a marqué une longue pause avant de prononcer mon nom, comme s'il lui avait fallu un bon moment pour le retrouver au fin fond de sa cervelle.

« Euh… c'était prévu que tu viennes ? parce que Maman n'est pas là, Florence non plus, mais enfin je suppose que tu venais pour Maman, pas pour ma chère sœur… Pas de bol, elle est en formation.. trois jours dans un endroit top secret. Elle revient demain matin – tu l'auras manquée de peu. »

Il m'adresse un joli clignement d'œil et j'en profite pour m'extraire de l'âtre.

« Eh bien, j'ai peur que ma visite ait un caractère tout à fait impromptu… »

Je vois Adam se laisse tomber sur le sofa rouge vif qui occupe le pan de mur faisant face à la cheminée, si ingénieusement que ses pieds arrivent juste au niveau de l'accoudoir. Je me demande, avec une pointe de méchanceté, combien de temps il s'est entraîné et qui est le plus avachi des deux, entre lui et le divan. En tout cas, ça n'a pas l'air de le gêner que je reste debout devant lui… il n'y a pas d'autres sièges dans la petite pièce.

« Pff, t'as de ces mots, je suis trop dans le coltar pour me creuser la cervelle… ça veut dire quoi ?

– Il n'était pas prévu que je vienne, ça va comme ça ?

– Ouais, ouais, j'avais compris en fait. Tu voulais lui parler ?

– En fait, non, pas vraiment, j'aurais surtout besoin de votre Internet …

- Ah ouais, Maman m'a dit que tu faisais des recherches … ahah, ça a du bon, la technique muggle !

– Adam, tout à fait d'accord avec toi ! »

J'essaie de donner à ma voix une tonalité complice.

« Tu penses que c'est possible ?

– Ben oui, si le FAI déconne pas… ça lui arrive de temps en temps. Bon, je te laisse y aller, je suppose que tu sais où ça se trouve… et comment ça marche. Finalement, je vais rester là. Très confortable ce sofa. »

Il fait rebondir ses fesses à plusieurs reprises, sans doute afin de vérifier que les faits sont conformes à la réalité qu'il vient d'énoncer. Et puis, quitte à glandouiller, autant être confortablement installé. Je garde cette dernière remarque pour moi et me dirige vers le coin bureau du salon d'Honor.

Le site de la National Gallery est bien fichu, le moteur de recherche, alimenté par le mot clef Rembrandt, m'amène vite sur une reproduction et un commentaire du portrait de Margaretha… sauf que ce n'est pas celui reproduit dans l'ouvrage de Schama – sur cet autre tableau, Margaretha est représentée légèrement de profil et en buste, ses mains ne sont pas visibles.

Je suis perplexe, mais je vois rapidement que la colonne de droite me propose un autre lien Margaretha de Geer. Je me retrouve alors devant le tableau que je cherchais. Et le commentaire confirme que le portait, ainsi que celui du mari, Jacob Trip a probablement décoré les murs de la Trippenhuis. Quant à l'autre œuvre, je découvre que l'attribution à Rembrandt n'est pas certaine à 100 . Pourtant, si le peintre est différent, il s'agit bien de la même femme … quelle version dois-je alors aller consulter ?

Autre difficulté – les salles d'exposition ne sont pas précisées… Je me souviens que les collections de peinture hollandaise se situent dans plusieurs salles, à gauche lorsque l'on vient de Trafalgar Square. Et je me traite de triple buse de ne pas me souvenir plus que cela de ma dernière visite – qui doit bien remonter à six ou sept ans ! et au cours de laquelle, _fatalement_, j'avais dû admirer les deux Rembrandt. Je m'étais arrêté devant cette femme, je l'avais regardée et peut-être m'avait-elle pressentie ? ( si c'est bien elle qui a un message à me transmettre).

Je me souviens, avec une bizarre brusquerie qui me soulève le cœur, que j'avais acheté le catalogue des collections à cette occasion, et que l'ouvrage doit toujours être dans ma chambre, à Saint Odon, après avoir transité par l'appartement de Benedikt. Je peux assez facilement transplaner jusque là-bas, afin d'aller le récupérer. En y allant en pleine nuit, j'ai a priori peu de chances de me retrouver nez à nez avec mes parents – je n'ai aucune envie de me montrer dans l'état d'agitation permanente qui est le mien maintenant. J'ai déjà suffisamment de mal à les maintenir à distance de ce qui m'obsède, et à chaque fois que je les vois, j'ai le droit à des commentaires de Maman sur ma maigreur, ma mine de papier mâchée, la nécessaire préservation de ma santé, mon goût du secret et mon refus obstiné devant toutes ses bienveillantes tentatives d'en savoir plus de ce qui m'agite.

Catastrophe, Adam s'est remis en branle et les pas traînants se dirigent vers moi ! Et vu la façon dont le bureau est disposé (le fameux bureau Louis XV, hérité par Honor, qui m'a toujours rendue verte de jalousie), l'écran est pleinement visible pour qui s'en approche. Heureusement la lente progression d'Adam me permet de me connecter sur le site de l'UE – je pourrais toujours lui raconter que je cherche des informations pour mon cours d'économie.

« Ça va ? tu trouves ce que tu veux ? » Il s'approche de moi, je me tourne un peu de son côté pour me rendre compte que ses yeux glissent vaguement sur l'écran, sans s'y attarder. Quant à moi, je lui accorde un peu plus d'attention.

Je l'avais toujours connu les cheveux mi-longs, qu'il rejetait régulièrement en arrière d'un horripilant mouvement de tête alangui, mais il arbore maintenant la coupe en vigueur dans les casernements muggles – il a le crâne quasiment rasé, ce qui lui confère un charme viril qu'il n'a pourtant pas l'air de vouloir exploiter ! (ou du moins pas avec moi …). Il est habillé d'une robe de sorcier, coupé dans un tissu style treillis militaire muggle. Il a dû voir que j'étais en train de la détailler, car il m'informe, obligeamment, avec une pointe de vantardise primesautière.

« C'est de l'habillement alternatif, il y a une boutique qui vend ce genre de trucs, dans la rue Guenillette. C'est furieusement tendance …

- Oui, j'imagine.

– Bon, je t'avoue que Maman n'aime pas trop me voir avec ce look sur le dos, elle m'a dit que ça lui posait des problèmes déontologiques

– Ah, vraiment ? »

J'ai ouvert une nouvelle fenêtre de recherche sur Margaretha de Geer, j'espère toujours trouvé le numéro de la salle de la National Gallery où le portrait est exposé. Il me semble qu'Adam a remarqué le mouvement sur l'écran, mais il en reste à son sujet précédent.

« Oui, tu vois le genre d'arguments : quand on a une mère grand-sénéchale, on fait attention aux messages que ses vêtements véhiculent… D'ailleurs, comme d'hab, elle fantasme au dessus de mes capacités intellectuelles, comme si je m'habillais pour véhiculer des messages !

–Ah, bon, pourtant c'est vrai que ça pourrait être vu comme légèrement subversif !

– Pff, tu rigoles ! Non, le seul message, c'est : je m'habille comme je veux et c'est pas : j'emmerde le MK, contrairement à ce qu'elle s'est mise dans la tête. Et puis, je ne mets presque jamais les pieds au ministère, alors vraiment… le grand sénéchalat, je risque pas de lui marcher sur les pieds. Et en plus, je ne m'appelle même pas Klee, mais Latour – c'est pas le même combat ! »

Je viens de tomber sur un lien Margaretha de Geer – Nicolas Maes – Museum of Fine Arts Budapest. Bon Dieu, une troisième portrait ! Mon jeu de piste se corse, dirait-on …

Adam a tiré un fauteuil près du bureau et vient se s'y laisser choir, mollement.

« Au fait, tu as vu le nouveau jules de Maman ?

– Non, elle m'en a simplement parlé.

– Tu comprends ce qu'il fabrique au MK ?

– Oui, à peu près, il est consultant, il leur apporte une expertise qu'ils n'ont pas là-bas. »

Visiblement, Adam n'avait jamais envisagé les choses sous cet angle – il se contente d'afficher un air amicalement perplexe.

« Va falloir que je m'intéresse à ce monsieur, au rythme où elle y va, c'est peut-être mon futur nouveau beau-père !

Je hausse les épaules en signe de doute.

- Oh tu sais, ça ne m'étonnerait pas trop d'elle, depuis le temps que je la vois soupirer après tous les gros ventres qui lui passent sous le nez ! Tu veux une bièreaubeurre ? »

Mon Dieu, bien ma veine de tomber sur un Adam en mal de papotage ! Je pousse un soupir prolongé, qui, s'il était un temps soit peu attentif aux subtilités de la communication non orale, lui ferait comprendre que sa présence commence à me chauffer. Et je recommence à pianoter.

« Attends, non, je fais te faire le nouveau thé vert Takari Oyou truc machin de Maman, elle s'en descend des litres… le prétexte, c'est qu'elle en a besoin pour rester zen devant ma … zen attitude – logique non ? parce qu'avoir un fils tel que moi gngnangann mais en fait c'est parce que c'est bon pour …hm .. enfin tu dois bien savoir, même si à vue de nez t'en aurais pas vraiment besoin… »

Il ne peut s'empêcher de regarder mes hanches.

« Excuse moi, mais c'est comme ça que tu dragues, en faisant des sous-entendus orientés surcharge pondérale ?

- Non, ça, c'est pour faire sauter Florence aux rideaux…. Son remue-ménage hormonal n'est pas vraiment achevé, tu vois, alors bon, elle est un peu enrobée aux endroits stratégiques… et puis draguer, moi, non, je me laisse draguer, c'est plus reposant !

– Et c'est efficace ?

– Ouais, ouais, si on veut… »

Peu soucieuse d'en savoir davantage, je me positionne exactement face à l'écran et vais voir du côté du musée des Beaux-Arts de Budapest. Je m'accorde quand même le plaisir de rappeler à Adam qu'il m'a promis du thé, mais refuse fermement sa proposition de venir lui tenir compagnie dans la cuisine, tant je vois la façon dont les choses se termineraient – moi m'activant devant un hôte affalé sur sa chaise.

Je clique sur le lien « Peinture flamande » , seule une reproduction de tableau est visible, et la mention du nom de Nicolas Maes dans la rubrique « Portraits ». A part l'adresse du musée, je ne trouve pas d'autres renseignements exploitables. Je retourne voir si le net peut me fournir une vision de ce nouveau portrait. J'en trouve une rapidement, sur un site qui propose, justement, de la vente en ligne de reproductions de tableaux. Sur cette nouvelle œuvre, Margaretha de Geer est représentée, de trois quart, assise sur un fauteuil, une de ses mains est posée sur l'accoudoir, l'autre repose sur sa robe noire. Elle porte toujours la même grande fraise, et le bonnet noir du veuvage. La lumière vient taper sur sa pommette droite, en en durcissant la ligne. Indéniablement, Maes n'a pas su saisir autant que Rembrandt de la vérité de son modèle.

Adam refait son apparition, faisant léviter un plateau sur lequel sont disposés une théière, une chope, une cannette de soda muggle. Il fait atterrir le plateau sur une chaise chinoise qui flanque le bureau et s'installe par terre sur un coussin. Considérant qu'il a fait un gros effort, je prends à ma charge la suite des opérations, je lui envoie sa cannette et me verse du thé.

« Tiens au fait, puisque tu es là, c'est vrai qu'ils vont mettre au point des échanges d'étudiants inter-écoles ? A Beauxbatons, y a que des rumeurs, dans le style : deux ou trois années à passer à l'étranger, cours de runes japonaises obligado

- Des runes japonaises ? qu'est-ce que c'est que ce truc ?

– Une rumeur, je te disais, très drôle, hein, c'est moi qui l'ai lancée ! Mais la mère Maxime en dégoise pas une, alors peut-être qu'à Hogwarts, vous êtes plus avancés ?

- Il en a été vaguement question l'année dernière, je sais que l'idée a été présentée au conseil d'école, mais depuis, je ne sais pas trop où ça en est.

– Pourtant, ça devrait t'intéresser un truc de ce genre, toi qui est déjà une prof échangée. »

Une prof échangée, quelle drôle de dénomination.

« Je n'ai jamais été prof en France.

– Et alors, où est le problème ! »

Je n'ai aucune envie de continuer sur ce sujet, dont je n'ai plus rien à battre, maintenant… je bois une gorgée de thé, une autre…. je m'interroge sur les révélations à venir de la femme du portrait, qu'elle soit Margaretha 1, 2 ou 3, Aletta, ou une autre. Que va-t-il m'être demandé ? Faudra-t-il faire quelque chose, donner quelque chose pour obtenir la liberté de Remus ?

Le mot prononcé par Adam, « échangé » vibrionne dans mon esprit, comme un insecte noir, un peu répugnant, peut-être venimeux, térébrant, entré en moi par effraction. Et pourtant avec tant de raison de le faire.

_du sang entre eux _

_trois fois échangé_

Je repose la tasse qui vacille dans mes mains.

« Eh, au fait, c'est vrai que votre prof de DCFM était un loup-garou ? »

Je me fige tout d'un coup, les mains raidies sur le clavier sur lequel je viens de les reposer. Mais cette réaction ne concerne que le passé, je revois brièvement le visage de Snape tout proche du mien, exultant de joie mauvaise. Et ensuite cette image inutile disparaît, chassée par une certitude fulgurante qui me revitalise – j'ai le pouvoir de le sauver de son loup et c'est un portrait qui va m'en donner les moyens. Un long frémissement me parcourt, comme le premier signe d'une bataille à venir.

« Comment tu sais ça , par Beauxbatons ?

– Non, non, là-bas tout ce qu'on sait, c'est qu'Hogwarts a encore tiré le mauvais numéro…

- Remus Lupin n'était pas un mauvais numéro, il est même le meilleur prof de DCFM qu'Hogwarts n'ait jamais eu, et arrête de colporter ces idioties ! »

Adam me balance un regard appuyé – il s'est même redressé vivement, avec toute l' énergie qui l'irrigue, quel que soit le soin qu'il mette à la dissimuler.

« Eh, sorry, mais je ne remettais pas en cause la bonne réputation d'Hogwarts… mais c'est vrai que Dumbledore semble avoir des problèmes de recrutement de ce côté là, non ?

– Le professeur Lupin n'était pas une erreur de recrutement. Alors, comment tu le sais ?

– Par Maman, bien sûr, et les ragots du MK. Et on peut supposer que la fuite provient de Londres. Y a des élèves qui ont dû parler. Il paraît que l'un des profs l'a annoncé juste avant la remise des diplômes. C'est vrai ? c'est pas toi, tout de même !

– Non, ce n'est pas moi, je ne l'avais pas deviné. Preuve que le fait qu'il soit un loup-garou n'avait aucune importance.

– Ouais, il aurait pu mordre quelqu'un.

– Ecoute, je suppose qu'il prenait ses précautions.

– Tu dis ça comme si c'était aussi simple que d'enfiler une capote !

– Une capote, qu'est-ce que ça a à voir ?

– Juste pour faire le malin… les sermons de Maman

– d'Honor ?

– Florence et moi, on a eu le droit à un petit discours sur l'absolue nécessité d'utiliser ce genre d'accessoire si jamais… euh … bon enfin pas la peine de te faire un dessin, tu dois être au courant de cette saloperie muggle. Et tu sais ce qu'il devient le loup-garou ? Est-ce qu'ils l'ont viré ? »

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, alors que j'essayais pourtant de juguler la colère et la peur que je sentais poindre en moi, je lui attrape le bras, à ce petit crétin qui parle de ce qu'il ne sait pas, et je le secoue

« Ne l'appelle pas comme ça, c'est un homme, et pas responsable de ce qui lui est arrivé. »

Il ne cherche pas à se dégager, ni à m'arrêter. Au contraire, je le vois rougir. Je relâche mon emprise et retourne m'asseoir, en cherchant ma respiration parmi le trop plein de battements de mon cœur en désordre. C'est la première fois que je parle à Lupin de quelqu'un qui ne le connaît pas. Je le revois si précisément, pas la peine de fermer les yeux – quand il était malade sur mon lit et qu'il m'avait demandé de ne jamais l'abandonner. Non, tu vois, jamais.

« Qu'est-ce que tu disais ? » L'image de Remus s'est désintégrée, chassée par une voix qui n'est plus la mienne.

« Ho, Isolfe, ça va ? je suis désolé, pour tout à l'heure. »

Je fais bouger ma main dans sa direction, plus pour le chasser que pour le rassurer . Mais il reste, bien sûr et il continue. Et finalement, j'en ai peut-être envie, de cette possibilité là, parler de Remus, ne serait-ce qu'à demi-mots, à quelqu'un d'autre.

« Tu sais, je ne méprise pas ces gens - j'ai été élevé par une mère à fortes tendances humanistes… une fana d'Augusta Gruber, c'est dire _Le regard sorcier – statut des créatures magiques_. Tu connais ?

- Oui, bien sûr, j'ai lu, j'ai même assisté à l'une de ses conférences

– Et par contre, ce qui est officiel, c'est le taux de réussite des candidats d'Hogwarts au concours de l'AurorAc…Le père Septsceaux a failli se transformer en bombabouse de stupéfaction et Maxime faisait une tête de bouillabaisse trop cuite. Enfin, depuis le temps qu'ils dormaient sur leurs lauriers.

– Mais Septsceaux, il va les retrouver, les Hogwartiens et il va bien être obligé de constater que Lupin a fait de l'excellent travail. (1) Et qui le remplace à Beauxbatons ?

- AAAH, un canon !

– Un canon ?

– Oui, une fille super bien roulée… Moyra Palimpapinovila, surnommée moins formellement Lapin. Origine grecque, en fait une vraie statue. Résultat : les garçons ont la langue qui pend sur le bureau, et les filles font la gueule.

– Pas très studieux comme ambiance, si je comprends bien.

– C'est vrai que pour la concentration, ça aide pas. Je crois que Maxime commence à se poser des questions, il paraît qu'elle va lui demander de moins se pomponner et de s'habiller plus discrètement. En tout cas Maman l'a vue, lors d'une réunion, l'année dernière, et trouve qu'elle fait mauvais genre. Typique d'elle, des remarques comme ça, je lui ai dit qu'heureusement que toutes les belles filles n'étaient pas empaquetées dans les robes de justice…c'était plutôt un compliment, mais elle a trouvé que j'étais bien insolent. »

Adam reste un moment les yeux dans le vague, sans doute est-il en train de fantasmer sur sa nouvelle prof de DCFM … et je ne vais pas lui jeter la pierre.

– Tu, tu … n'as jamais essayé de reprendre contact avec lui, tu sais ce qu'il devient , tu sais s'il a retrouvé du boulot ?

– Non, je n'en sais rien. Il est parti brutalement … je pense qu'il ne voulait pas que… enfin … Et qu'est-ce qu'ils en disaient au MK, il y a beaucoup de gens au courant ?

– Bof, c'est remonté par la filière habituelle de Maman, Lebrant et Duchable. Et comme ce n'est pas une info qui peut booster la carrière de Paul, ça a dû s'arrêter là. «

_Ça a dû s'arrêter là_.

C'est un aspect des choses que je n'avais pas envisagé, les éventuelles répercussions officielles, pénales, de la lycanthropie de Remus. Les loups-garous, lorsqu'ils veulent travailler dans le domaine « public » et l'enseignement en fait évidemment partie, doivent se déclarer auprès du service des créatures magiques, et bien sûr, cette obligation de transparence font qu'ils sont, d'entrée de jeu, écartés de toute fonction où ils pourraient se trouver en contact avec des sorciers. De ce fait, ils se voient souvent proposer des petits boulots, payés une misère, le gardiennage de nuit par exemple. La plupart laissent tomber, soit ils deviennent mendiants, soit ils passent chez les muggles qui les emploient comme travailleurs clandestins. Mais dans un cas comme dans l'autre, leur situation est loin d'être reluisante, sauf à être issu d'une famille fortunée … qui ne les aura pas rejetés.

Donc, le fait d'avoir accepté le poste à Hogwarts constituait une infraction aux lois magiques… Evidemment Hogwarts n'a pas porté plainte, donc j'imagine qu'aucune procédure n'a été déclenchée… Mais si la nouvelle est parvenue au MK, il y a de fortes chances que Londres soit également au courant. Encore une carte mise en réserve contre Hogwarts et Dumbledore.

Je rassemble mes notes.

« Bon, Adam, je vais y aller. Merci pour la session informatique, le thé et la causette. Je me déconnecte ou tu prends la place ?

– Euh, non , déconnecte. J'ai le mien de toute façon. »

J'éteint l'ordinateur.

« Au fait, tu es en vacances ?

– Euh, non, je suis en stage pour le moment, deux semaines pour se dégoter le métier de ses rêves – pré-professionalisation ça s'appelle.

– Intéressant, c'est Maxime qui a mis ça en route ?

– Oui. C'est un des dadas, ne pas laisser partir dans la nature post-septième année des élèves qui ne sauraient pas quoi faire après … elle n'a jamais compris combien le glandouillage pouvait être une occupation sérieuse.

– C'est là que tu vas faire carrière ? »

Je me lève, fais passer la bandoulière de mon sac autour de mon cou, et marque une seconde d'hésitation : dois-je lui dire au revoir maintenant ou va-t-il daigner m'accompagner jusqu'à la cheminée d'entrée ? J'ai la surprise de le voir sauter sur ses pieds et me déclarer

« Attends, je te raccompagne. » Il se glisse avec agilité devant moi et me précéde dans le long corridor parqué qui partage l'appartement d'Honor sur toute sa longueur. Nous marchons en silence l'un derrière l'autre, je réfléchis à ma visite à Saint Odon – il n'est que dix heures, trop tôt pour m'y rendre directement. Mais ce serait idiot de ne pas profiter de la cheminée d'Honor. Je pouvais aller jusqu'à l'interconnexion de Tourneville et aller dans un bistrot y attendre mon heure. A moins que je ne fasse une reconnaissance du côté de la maison, mes parents étaient peut-être de sortie.

Lorsque nous sommes arrivés dans le vestibule, Adam s'efface pour me donner accès à la cheminée.

« Tu ne me demande pas ce que j'ai fait comme stage ? »

Il a l'air sérieux, un peu tracassé.

– Si bien sûr, dis-moi. J'espére que ma voix va lui paraître suffisamment convaincue.

« Alors, la première semaine, j'ai pas fait dans l'originalité, MK, service d' Henri Berraire, super intéressant, il m'a montré pleins de trucs…et puis ensuite, nettement moins désopilant, depuis lundi, je suis à l'hôpital de la Charité Potassière.

– Ah oui , tu soignes alors ?

– Euh, non, il m'ont collé dans les services administratifs, je fais de la paperasse… tu parles, on fait pas plus rasoir ! Enfin, après demain, j'aurais le droit d'accompagner les doucemières et de voir des malades.

– Deux expériences bien opposées dis-moi ! Et finalement, la paperasse n'est pas où on l'attend ! … Alors, tu choisirais le ministère ? Bon chien chasse de race !

– Bof, je sais pas trop. Le plus embêtant, c'est le rapport, avec soutenance et tout et tout. Je vais être obligé de le faire sur le deuxième stage parce que M'sieur Henri, il veut pas trop que je mette ses petites recettes sur la place publique.

– Bon, Adam, j'y vais maintenant. Tu préviendras Honor que je suis passée, tu la remercieras de son hospitalité… hm… a posteriori. »

Je m'interroge rapidement sur l'opportunité de lui demander le silence sur ce qui a été dit du professeur Lupin, j'ai peur d'avoir été bien transparente. Je décide qu'une telle invite ne ferait qu'aggraver mon cas. Et je ne suis pas bien certaine qu'Adam raconte beaucoup de choses le concernant à sa bavarde de mère. Je l'embrasse sur deux joues qui commencent à s'embarber doucement, et je m'arrange afin qu'il n'entende pas ma prochaine destination. Je l'entends néanmoins me crier, alors que je disparais, « Porte toi bien » - ce qu' Henri ne manque jamais de me dire.

oooooooooooooooooooooooooo

(1) _L'embarras de richesses,_ Simon Schama, Gallimard, 1991 (petit clin d'œil pottérien – la dédicace de cet ouvrage est « Pour Ginny, du fond du cœur » !)

(2) comme cela fait très longtemps, je vous rappelle qu'il avait été dit, lors d'une réunion de conseil de classe, que le fameux Albrecht Septsceaux avait été débauché de Beauxbatons par une des grandes Académie d'Aurors, celle des Taurides. Il y prend ses fonctions à cette rentrée.


	10. Le loupLéger piétinement d'une chouette

Si certains lecteurs non reviewers veulent tout de même avoir les RAR, qu'ils me le signalent (n'est-ce pas m'sieur Astorius) ... je leur enverrai bien volontiers (ça, c'est du Service Après Lecture !)

Bonne lecture à tous !

(dernière relecture et mise en ligne en écoutant le deuxième mouvement de la suite BWV 1068 de JSBach, magnifiquement apaisant, comme le passage « nagé » de ce chapitre…)

Ooooo&ooooo&oooooo&ooooo&

Le loup – le léger piétinement d'une chouette sur le dormant de Cornouailles

Puis, un autre jour ? une autre nuit ? il y a tout d'un coup quelque chose sur lui, il doit être allongé sur le ventre, car il le sent sur son dos, ce léger piétinement qui permet à un oiseau de garder son équilibre sur un terrain instable.

Il se retourne brusquement, l'oiseau redevient aérien et revient se percher, cette fois-ci sur son torse. Il est gris, deux traits de pupille dans deux grands yeux…

Remus est surpris de constater qu'il a encore un corps pour ressentir ce poids, des yeux pour voir le volatile, un cerveau pour nommer le phénomène qui se présente à lui.

Il entend le bruit d'une déchirure, un long crissement soyeux. Dans un battement d'ailes, le temps ouvre à nouveau ses perspectives.

Une chouette ?

Une chouette.

Une lettre ?

Isolfe !

Il a crié le nom, le nom qui était resté en lui, il est à nouveau humain, la chouette effrayée est partie se poser plus loin, plus haut, sur la table, il s'aperçoit alors qu'il est allongé sur le sol, dans un endroit improbable, moitié dans la cuisine, moitié dans la pièce principale. En tournant un peu la tête, il voit, à portée de main, le seau avec lequel il se douchait, le flacon de papaver somniferum, vide, un assiette contenant quelque chose qui pourrait être du porridge, mais aucune cuiller n'est visible – a-t-il mangé à même, comme une bête dans son écuelle ?

Il s'assoit, étend son bras, appelle la chouette.

Docile, elle prend son envol mais dédaigne le bras qui tremble trop fort ; elle préfère atterrir sur le plancher, juste à portée de main de Remus.

Il vient de reconnaître l'écriture nette d'Arthur Brenner et se demande déjà s'il a envie d'aller plus loin et d' ouvrir la lettre. Ou alors Isolfe aurait demandé à l'élève préféré de transmettre un message – _Arthur, écrivez lui que je ne peux pas aimer un monstre, écrivez lui de m'oublier et de ne pas me juger…_

Il est à nouveau hanté par ce trop rapide cercle de mots négatifs et néfastes,

_ne pas, ne pas, ne pas,_

cette stérile giration autour de la pleine lune.

C'est grotesque, Isolfe n'est pas lâche, si elle avait eu quoi que ce soit à lui écrire, elle l'aurait fait directement. Il attrape la patte de la chouette et tire sèchement sur la missive.

_Wimbledon, le 10 août_

_Professeur Lupin_

_J'ai réussi à me procurer votre ancienne adresse d'étudiant … je pense que c'est là que vous êtes parti. _

_J'ai pensé qu'il fallait mieux que je laisse passer quelques semaines pour vous laisser le temps de digérer le coup de ce salaud de Snape. _

_Et maintenant ; tant pis si vous me trouvez brutal, mais moi, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour préparer le concours d'auror – je veux le réussir et mettre un maximum de chances de mon côté. Et vous êtes ma meilleure chance._

_Acceptez-vous de me consacrer le mois et demi qui reste avant la date du concours (exactement les 28 et 29 septembre, j'ai déjà reçu ma convocation) et de me faire travailler ? J'ai déjà préparé la liste des points sur lesquels je ne sens pas tout à fait au top. _

_J'espère que tout cela ne va pas vous paraître trop maladroit. Je vous l'ai déjà dit et je vous le répète, je me fiche totalement que vous soyez un loup-garou, tout ce que je retiens de vous est que vous êtes un excellent professeur. _

_C'est Isolfe Dazurs qui m'a remis mon diplôme, à votre place. Je sais également qu'elle a demandé à Dumbledore de ne pas reprendre ses cours dès la rentrée. _

_Je vous assure de toute mon amitié et ma sympathie et attends votre réponse._

_Arthur E. Brenner (1) _

Soudain, il sent quelque chose d'inhabituel sous ses mains, il lui faut longtemps pour se rendre compte qu'il a frotté ses joues et que ce qu'il sent, doux et rêche à la fois, ce sont … des poils !

Il se met à trembler d'effroi ; il est persuadé qu'il s'est définitivement transformé en loup ! Un regard sur ses mains, ses pieds le rassure, mais à moitié seulement, il est peut-être affublé maintenant d'une tête de loup ! Il passe ses doigts dans sa bouche, sur ses dents, les canines se sont pas si longues, il se mord le gras du pouce, sa peau n'est pas déchiquetée, juste un peu rougie le long d' un ovale qui est bien à la mesure d'une denture d'homme.

Puis il se souvient qu'il existe des choses appelées miroir. Il se précipite vers la glace de la salle de bain, qu'il met longtemps à localiser. Pourtant, cette dernière est tout à fait raisonnablement installé au dessus du lavabo.

Et il découvre le visage de Remus sans Isolfe : la barbe qui cache le pitoyable hâvement (2) des joues, les cheveux qui masquent le front, les lèvres qui tremblent, les yeux instables et incrédules d'eux.

Il se rend compte alors de tout ce temps qui a passé sans lui, de la déchéance misérable qui l'a gagnée, il le voit aux poils qui occupent en vainqueur le terrain de son visage. Lui qui était si obstiné à les tenir court, à les éliminer, chaque matin disparue la barbe, chaque mois coupés les cheveux, pour que le moins possible de lui ne rappelle le pelage du loup.

Tremblant, il abandonne son reflet, il relit la lettre ; il n'est pas certain d'avoir tout bien compris. Lorsque cette deuxième lecture est achevée, une froide colère l'agrippe à l'encontre d'Arthur.

Comment, il est plus que probable que l'amour de sa vie ait décidé de l'abandonner, et ce petit imbécile, ne demande qu'une chose – une foutue préparation pour ce foutu concours, se montrant, dans les faits, dix mille fois plus brutal que ce dont il se défend !

_Sa meilleure chance_, il avait pensé aussi cela d'Isolfe, qu'elle était, qu'elle serait sa meilleure chance, contre sa plus atroce, contre le loup.

Il est fou furieux, mais d'une colère factice dont il se sert comme d'un prétexte pour ne pas s'interroger tout de suite sur la signification de l'avant-dernière phrase de la lettre et des deux informations qu'elle contient et dont il n'arrive pas à voir si elles sont complémentaires ou contradictoires – Isolfe a pris sa place lors de la cérémonie de remise des diplômes et elle a retardé la date de reprise de ses cours…

… Cela voudrait dire qu'elle a, publiquement, pris fait et cause pour lui, mais faut-il y voir la manifestation de son amour pour lui (car bon sang, il sait qu'il a été aimé d'elle, mais l'était-il encore après la révélation de Snape ? ) ou tout bonnement de son sens de la justice ? Nul doute que c'est un cheval de bataille qu'Athéna aura été prompte à enfourcher !

A quelle partie d'elle a-t-elle obéi en agissant comme cela : cerveau ou cœur ? Ou alors, ce n'était qu'une sorte d'hommage _à titre posthume_ auquel elle se serait contrainte, un dernier et anodin tribut payé à leur amitié et peut-être même ce geste lui avait-il été suggéré par Albus ou Minerva…

Il jette la lettre dans un coin, comme si elle lui brûlait le cœur. Finalement sa colère n'était pas assez puissante pour éloigner Isolfe.

Il se sent brusquement répugnant – à tel point qu'il se décide pour un bain.

Il lui faut un certain temps pour obtenir de la baignoire ce qu'il attend d'elle – qu'elle accepte de se remplir d'eau à peu près chaude. Il se lave vigoureusement, corps et cheveux, évitant de regarder dans la direction de la lettre esseulée. Lorsque les quantités de savon et de shampooing qu'il a utilisées ont transformé l'eau en matière laiteuse qui lui dissimule sa nudité, il vide la baignoire et la remplit à nouveau d'eau transparente dans laquelle il se laisser flotter, plongeant longuement la tête sous la surface, remontant respirer à intervalles réguliers, comme un mammifère aquatique, expérimentant un inédit phénomène – pleurer sous la surface de l'eau.

Quand l'eau est devenue glaciale, il se décide enfin à en sortir, mais le seul fait de s'extraire de la baignoire et de se sécher l'épuise : depuis combien de temps n'a-t-il pas mangé ? Il a senti les côtes affleurer sous sa peau quand il se savonnait, de même qu'il a touché le creusement au niveau de l'estomac ; le souvenir de l'assiette à moitié vide excite son appétit tout en l'écoeurant, il manque se trouver mal, vision brouillée, il a à peine le temps de s'enrouler dans la serviette et de s'asseoir sur le sol. Juste à côté de la lettre d'Arthur.

Elle est comme un chat perdu qui serait venu miauler à sa porte, avec ses grands yeux pitoyables, pour se faire nourrir et accueillir. En vertu de quoi le rejetterait-il ? Est-ce ainsi qu'il passera le reste de sa vie, entre quelques élèves, un animal de compagnie et des filles de passage entre deux pleines lunes pour cesser de dormir seul ?

en pensant cela je trahis Isolfe je ne me le pardonnerai jamais mais la punition est déjà sur moi depuis si longtemps

Et puis, oui, il a envie de réactiver ses connaissances et ses talents de professeur, de refaire fonctionner son intelligence d'homme, le rempart contre le loup.

l'amour en était un autre, mais de celui-ci, il n'est plus question

Il se relève, se rase, se coupe les cheveux et s'habille rapidement, il apprécie pleinement le contact du linge propre sur sa peau, il arrive à dénicher de quoi manger – il se met à penser méticuleusement à la manière dont il va faire travailler Arthur, et aussi à l'atmosphère énergisante, intellectuellement stimulante, et joyeuse aussi que ce dernier va amener ici

Isolfe aurait créé cela aussi et bien plus

Il se secoue et entreprend de répondre à Arthur – il lui propose une première séance dans deux jours, le temps de faire perdre à la maison son aspect actuel de tanière, de préparer un programme de travail et de se replonger dans les subtilités de son enseignement. Et puis, comme il l'avait lu une fois, il ne sait plus trop où, la responsabilité de l'intellectuel ne revient-elle pas, quoi qu'il arrive, à transmettre dignement le savoir en dépit du chaos du monde (et il avait pensé – _ou le chaos de ma vie_).

Une fois sa lettre rédigé, il appelle la chouette qui s'est endormie sous l'escalier de meunier et l'envoie chez Arthur. Deux heures plus tard, elle est de retour. Remus déplie un premier feuillet, sur lequel ne figure qu'un seul mot, rigoureusement centré dans la hauteur et la largeur, écrit en grandes capitales - MERCI.

Impressionnant chez ce bavard d'Arthur – il a presque réussi à se faire sourire avec cette réflexion. La deuxième feuille recense les différents points sur lesquels son ancien élève souhaite concentrer ses efforts et il se rend compte immédiatement qu'Arthur a bien cerné la philosophie des examinateurs des Académies d'Aurors – et qu'il n'a pas l'intention de faire quelqu'impasse que ce soit. Tout juste le professeur aura-t-il à attirer l'attention de son élève sur certaines questions pièges dont il a connaissance.

Dehors c'est encore le plein été, il fait aussi beau que le 28 juin – ce jour qu'il avait choisi afin d'être le dernier entre Isolfe et lui, le dernier avant qu'ils ne se retrouvent ou se perdent dans sa vérité à lui. Mais Snape avait été plus rapide, avait-il pressenti ce que lui, Remus, s'apprêtait à faire ?

Il lui avait dit " Temps splendide pour assister à votre mise à mort. " Finalement, c'est le splendide, sur lequel Snape avait volontairement insisté, qui l'avait ravagé, torturé plus que les mots qui suivaient – la mise à mort le concernait lui, mais la _splendide_, c'était Isolfe entre les mains de Snape.

Mais à quoi bon repenser à tout cela – presque deux mois se sont écoulés depuis sa fuite d'Hogwarts et Isolfe n'est pas venue. Snape aurait mieux fait de faire la besogne jusqu'au bout et de le liquider véritablement.

Tout d'un coup, est-ce à cause de la lumière d'été, une lumière bleue qui lui rentre à flot dans les yeux ? il se déteste de se vautrer dans de telles pensées, de s'apitoyer sur lui, alors qu'il n'a jamais eu le courage d'agir et que Snape n'a sans doute fait que profiter de son inaction.

Et puis la lettre d'Arthur lui parlait d'Isolfe, et elle est venue le taper en plein cœur. Pourquoi continuer à jouer à l'imbécile et à se donner le change de la façon la plus malhonnête qui soit en s'obligeant à l'idée qu'elle se serait définitivement détournée de lui ?

Il décide d'aller nager.

La mer est plissée de minuscules vagues, et en dessous, l'eau est immobile, froide et tonique, avec parfois de longues laminaires brunes qui s'enroulent sans hâte autour de ses jambes et de ses bras et dont il se débarrasse sans impatience. Il nage longtemps en direction de l'horizon vers lequel le soleil grossit et quand il revient vers la grève, il voit la falaise se dorer sur fond de ciel déjà assombri.

Lorsqu'il reprend pied, il s'aperçoit que le courant l'a fait dériver de quelques centaines de yards de son point de départ, et qu'il a repris pied juste devant un groupe de vacanciers installé sur la plage pour un pique-nique nocturne. Ils sont plusieurs à le saluer lorsqu'il passe devant eux, il est tout d'abord un peu surpris, puis leur rend leur salut, plus cordialement et chaleureusement que ce dont il se serait cru capable.

Il y a trois couples, dont l'un est plus âgé, les grands-parents sans doute, et beaucoup d'enfants, au moins sept ou huit. Très certainement des muggles. Un des deux hommes les plus jeunes lui demande si l'eau est encore bonne à cette heure, il parle avec un accent étranger, que Remus ne parvient pas à identifier.

" Si vous aimez l'eau froide, c'est parfait ; sans cela, allez-y doucement ".

L'homme fait une grimace, se tourne vers son voisin, ils se mettent à parler, dans une langue aussi peu identifiable que leur accent, Remus se surprend à les regarder et les écouter – il a envie de savoir s'ils vont se décider pour un bain. Ils se ressemblent scrupuleusement, bruns et la peau mat, les yeux sombres, un même visage triangulaire, deux frères, la femme plus âgée, qui tient un bébé dans ses bras, le regarde les regarder, elle est comme eux, leur mère, ses fils.

Il pense soudainement à Susan – puisqu'il ne sait plus dire maman. Et aussi - combien de fois avant d'intégrer Hogwarts n'avait-il pas regretté de ne pas avoir au moins un frère, ou une sœur, tout en sachant parfaitement qu'il était la cause de cette absence de fratrie. Et cette constatation était d'une cruauté parfaite – un punissement redoublé. Comme avec Isolfe. Et ensuite, il était parti à Hogwarts, débarrassant Susan de son encombrante présence, mais John était mort. Il avait pensé qu'elle pourrait se remarier ; en grandissant, il se rendait compte que sa mère était une femme séduisante, d'une beauté qui ne s'imposait pas, mais était bien réelle, une beauté un peu sécrète, très au-dessus de celles autres femmes qu'il se mettait à regarder de plus en plus souvent.

Il les voit soudain se lever et se mettre en maillot de bain, serviette enroulée autour de la taille, tout en se donnant de grandes bourrades d'encouragement. Des enfants veulent les imiter, les mamans s'interposent, avec des paroles raisonnables et des gestes d'apaisement – elles doivent leur expliquer qu'il est tard, que l'eau est froide et qu'ils vont commencer à manger.

Puis, celui qui l'a interrogé se tourne dans sa direction.

" Vous nous accompagnez ? "

Il hésite un quart de seconde avant de répondre

" Non, merci, je rentre."

L'homme a l'air presque l'air déçu.

Il souhaite une bonne baignade, à eux qui partent en courant, aux autres un bon appétit, une des jeunes femmes a un geste d'invite dans sa direction, lui indiquant la table improvisée sur le sable, il secoue la tête en lui souriant (la dernière femme a qui il avait souri avait été Isolfe) et se met en marche.

La lumière du couchant est toute plate sur la plage, dotant chaque forme, minérale ou humaine, d'une ombre improbable à force d'être étirée.

Lorsqu'il a parcouru une cinquante de yards, il se retourne en direction des deux hommes, ils ont de l'eau jusqu'à la taille et s'éclaboussent en poussant de grands cris joyeux. L'un doit le voir, car il agite une main amicale – il lève sa main à son tour, en écartant ses cinq doigts. Quand il rabaisse son bras, une dernière lueur vient accrocher le sel qui s'est déposé sur sa peau, du sel pour attirer les lèvres d'Isolfe.

Il se réveille abruptement, en ayant l'impression qu'il vient de faire une chute de plusieurs mètres et que son cœur a atteint le sol bien avant le reste de son corps – pendant quelques secondes il a éprouvé un sentiment de liberté absolue, puisqu'il n'était plus qu'une masse indifférente. Il jette un coup d'œil du côté de son réveil et s'aperçoit que les aiguilles sont elles aussi tombées, dans le bas du cadran, à droite, du côté des petites heures du matin. Sur le ventre, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, il murmure " Trop tôt, ordre de te rendormir ". Il a retrouvé la trace du sel sur lui, une mince pellicule encore crissante qui se dissout sur la langue et offre son goût à sa bouche. Il lèche le sel sur lui parce qu'Isolfe n'est pas là.

Il passe les deux jours suivants à préparer la venue d'Arthur, rangeant et nettoyant la maison, allant faire un gros ravitaillement (vivres, journaux et livres), élaborant des exposés théoriques et imaginant des exercices pratiques sur la base des indications fournies par son ancien élève.

Il arrive ainsi à occuper 16 heures d'affilée, facilement et plaisamment – reprendre son travail professoral est un véritable soulagement, presqu'un exutoire, surtout avec la perspective de devoir le mesurer à une aune aussi exigeante que peut l'être l'esprit de Brenner.

Les heures qui restent ensuite sont les plus difficiles, Isolfe les assiège, et lui essaie de résister. Mais quand il s'écroule de fatigue, elle abandonne aussi.

Ooooooooooo

(1) le E est pour Edward

(2) n'existe pas, hâve existe, haver existe, mais pas hâvement, on se demande bien pourquoi.

Mais moi j'avais envie de ce mot-là !


	11. L'azur Loup en azur

**L'azur - Loup en azur**

**Résumé** – Isolfe a quitté l'appartement d'Honor et la compagnie du charmant Adam – elle se rend chez ses parents, afin de récupérer la catalogue de la National Gallery, où se trouve peut-être le portrait qu'elle cherche.

_Quelque chose m'était promis, quelque chose m'était dévoilé ; j'entrais sans éclaircissement aucun dans une intimité presque angoissante, j'attendais le matin, offert déjà de tous mes yeux aveugles, comme on s'avance les yeux bandés vers le lieu de la révélation. _

_Julien Gracq – le rivage des Syrtes. _

(devinez ce que je suis en train de lire… histoire superbe et lente et style extrêment poétique. Le seul hic, c'est que le bouquin est travaillé à l'ancienne ie pages non coupées.. donc, j'ai dû équiper ma table de chevet d'une paire de ciseaux…et toutes les cinq minutes, je m'en saisis pour pratiquer mes manœuvres de partition sur les pages siamoises… )

et toc pour FFNet, ils vont devoir pondre une nouvelle règle – il est interdit de raconter sa vie (littéraire) en préambule de ses chapitres !

En tout cas, réponses à vos commentaires par la voie replymentaire.

Bonne lecture…

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

Lorsque j'atteins l'interconnexion de Tourneville Manche Est, il est 10 heures 35.

En ce jour de semaine et à cette heure, tardive pour la province, il n'y a plus grand monde, à part un groupe de trois adolescents, portant des balluchons auxquels sont accrochés les fanions à damier jaune et vert du Camford Tourneville. De loin, ils me crient avec enthousiasme 'On a gagné', je leur fait le V de la victoire et j'ai droit à trois magnifiques sourires triomphants. Puis, ils s'installent sur un banc en suspension et se passent une paire de multiplettes en poussant de grands cris d'excitation.

Je m'éloigne un peu des cheminées, en direction du marchand de gazettes. J'apprends sur le panneau d'affichage à encre instantanée que le match a été gagné contre les Arsouillards de Brest. Peut-être Papa y a-il assisté ? Je me rapproche des présentoirs et jette un coup d'œil sur les couvertures. La Potinière de Tourneville fait ses grands titres sur les toutes nouvelles élections aux postes de baillis délégués et, dans un souci de parallélisme évident, la partie 'Découverte du monde muggle' est consacrée aux lois de décentralisation.

Mon regard accroche soudain la nouvelle parution de L'Espistolaire des Potions. On y voit la tête du professeur Tiepolo Agnotti en train d'exécuter une préparation magistrale. A l'odeur, je dirai que le chaudron qui bouillonne gaiement contient du rhyncospermum jasminoïde – un truc purement marketing, aucune potion digne de ce nom ne sent aussi bon !

Je me saisis d'un exemplaire et entreprends de le feuilleter , après avoir vérifié que le sorcier qui tient la boutique ne peut pas me voir, je n'aime pas trop de me faire rappeler à l'ordre d'un ' S'il vous plaît, on ne consulte pas, on achète '.

Je tombe alors sur un long article, dont la signature me saute au visage, celle du professeur Severus Snape. Bon Dieu, je ne m'attendais pas à me retrouver quasiment nez-à-nez avec cet infect abruti en dehors de l'enceinte d'Hogwarts.

Mais je constate que j'ai une forte envie d'apprendre ce que le distingué et émérite professeur Snape peut bien avoir à écrire sur le sujet suivant _– De l'impact de l'utilisation des grands et petits protocoles de préparation sur l'efficacité des potions. _Ce serait un moyen de l'aborder à nouveau en terrain plus neutre.

Du résumé placé en tête d'article, il ressort que le professeur Snape cherche de toute évidence à circonscrire le recours au grand protocole aux cas strictement nécessaires. J'avoue que cette prise de position, venant de lui, me surprend un peu, et même beaucoup, je ne lui connaissais pas ces velléités progressistes puisque, dans sa conclusion, il évoque même, hardiment, le concept 'd' optimisation du rendement des pratiques magiques'.

Mais est-il prêt à mettre son étude en pratique et à simplifier ses recettes dans le cadre de ses cours ? Décidément, le bonhomme semble toujours osciller entre des principes opposés… le camp du bien, celui du mal, l'ouverture d'esprit scientifique et le dogmatisme le plus affirmé, et jusqu'à sa relation avec Remus – entre la répulsion, la haine et cette sorte d'étrange et forte attirance que j'avais vue plusieurs à fois à l'œuvre, et qui m'avait fait penser que Remus était un enjeu entre lui et moi.

Je remets le magazine en place, puis conviens finalement de l'acheter. Il est presque 11 onze heures, je me décide pour un trajet direct jusque dans ma chambre. Je gagne la salle réservée aux transplanations, et je me retrouve au troisième étage de la maison familiale, dans mon repère, l'ancienne chambre de Charles. Avant d'éclairer la pièce avec ma baguette, je tends l'oreille, mais la maison est absolument silencieuse, il n'y a même aucun bruit dans la rue. Par précaution, je ne fais apparaître qu'une faible lumière et m'avance vers les étagères que Papa avait installées afin que je puisse y ranger mes livres, sans toucher à ceux de Charles. J'étais devenue la gardienne de la bibliothèque de mon frère, cette bibliothèque jumelle de la mienne pour une bonne moitié…. Mes yeux se sont remplis de larmes sans que j'y prenne garde, je les essuie d'une main lasse, mais apaisante.

Je trouve rapidement le catalogue de la National Gallery, et la jeune femme en bleu et rouge qui en orne la couverture. Le plan se trouve tout à la fin du volume : les salles réservées à la peinture flamande sont au nombre de neuf. Mais la page consacrée au portrait de Margaretha de Geer n'indique pas dans quelle salle il est exposé. Je suppose que la National Gallery a exposé ses précieux Rembrandt, au rang desquels le _Festin de Balthazar, Hendrickje au bain_ et un _Auto-portrait_ dans les meilleures salles … donc peut-être dans la tripartite salle 28. Je commencerai par celle-ci.

Je n'ai plus rien à faire à Saint-Odon, c'est évidemment indigne et cruel d'être venue en cachette, et de penser que du temps passé avec mes parents serait du temps perdu, mais je suis dans l'urgence, à la recherche de connaissances et de faits, pas de sentiments, ni même de réconfort.

J'ai encore un jour à moi avant de reprendre mes cours à Hogwarts, avec deux semaines de décalage. Et cette perspective est une autre source d'angoisse. Dumbledore m'a assurée que je serais bien accueillie, et que lui fera tout pour me faciliter la tâche. Mais je sais d'ores et déjà que je ne disposerai pas de la sérénité d'esprit nécessaire pour mener à bien mamission pédagogique.

Quoiqu'il en soit, j'ai prévenu Albus que je reprendrai possession de mon appartement de professeur un jour avant ma rentrée officielle.

Je suis donc rentrée à Hogwarts, en ayant dû me soumettre aux nécessaires changements de réseaux atrifères, à Paris, puis à Londres. J'ai ai d'ailleurs profité pour racheter une certaine quantité de poudre de cheminette.

Albus est au travail dans son bureau, Fawkes perché sur son épaule, comme s'il lisait ce que l'homme est en train de noter. Ou peut-être lui transmet-il les mots à inscrire, sous forme de subtils bruissements de plumes ? Ils sont tous les deux beaux et paisibles ; Albus est revêtu d'une inhabituelle simarre de velours d'un noir de jais, qui met en valeur le plumage de l'oiseau de façon théâtrale, presque dérangeante. J'ai des scrupules à perturber leur somptueuse et intime quiétude.

C'est Fawkes qui m'aperçoit en premier, déployant son aile droite en signe de bienvenue. Albus lève à son tour les yeux de son rouleau de parchemin.

« Oh, Isolfe est de retour parmi nous… »

Il se lève a demi et étend un bras dans ma direction, comme pour me faire sortir de la cheminée. Le velours noir déploie fastueusement sur son bras ses grâces satinées et le phénix n'en apparaît que plus beau, _sublime_, comme s'il recelait une vérité dont Albus n'était que l'humble dépositaire.

« Venez, dites-moi comment vous allez. Asseyez-vous quelques instants en face de nous. »

J'obtempère, avec une légère hésitation – je m'en voudrais de rompre le cercle enchanté et symbiotique entre l'homme noir et l'oiseau couleur de vermeil. Pourtant, je suis invitée à m'en rapprocher et j'ai soudain l'impression qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de test. Je me rends compte que je dois avoir bien piètre allure, fatiguée, coiffée à la diable, habillée d'un vieux pantalon et d'une veste défraîchie, avec ma sacoche déformée qui me bats les flancs.

« Alors comment allez- vous ? Comment allez-vous faire pour concilier vos activités pédagogiques et des recherches… plus personnelles ?

- Eh bien, je ne me suis pas encore vraiment posé la question… un problème après l'autre. »

Je n'ai pas envie de lui parler de tout cela, c'est compliqué à gérer, et je ne suis finalement pas bien sûre d'avoir opéré le bon choix en revenant. D'ailleurs, j'avais plutôt eu l'impression d'être enfermée dans un non choix – ne pas revenir à Hogwarts aurait été comme une trahison vis-à-vis de ce lieu où se trouvaient mes seuls et uniques souvenirs de Remus, mais retourner y professer me défendait en revanche de consacrer tout mon temps à la compréhension de la prédiction qui nous concernait tous les deux, et à son accomplissement.

Fawkes émet un petit gloussement doux en touchant l'oreille de Dumbledore de son bec.

« Je progresse…. De votre côté, avez-vous de ses nouvelles ?

– Pensez-vous que je les aurais gardées pour moi si cela avait été le cas ?

– Non, je ne crois pas.

– Et vous n'en avez pas besoin ?

– Non. Non. Me trouvez –vous cruelle… de ne pas essayer de reprendre contact avec lui ?

– Non, je vous trouve plutôt hm intrépide !

– Intrépide, j'ai l'impression que ça sous-entend une certaine inconscience, également, non ?

– Non, je veux dire que vous n'allez pas revenir sur la décision que vous avez prise…ne pas aller le retrouver avant que vous n'ayez achevé la tâche que vous vous êtes fixée…et j'insiste sur le vous, c'est vous Isolfe, pas cette prédiction. Mais vous avez pris un risque, le faire souffrir et peut-être … »

Je soupire longuement, je suis envahie d'une sorte de contrariété, et même de ressentiment, devant cet homme qui veut me faire aller au bout de mon raisonnement, comme s'il était en train de me confesser, presque de force. J'agrippe mes mains sur le haut de mes épaules, projetant ainsi mes coudes devant moi.

« Comprenez moi Albus, je ne peux pas aller le voir et lui dire 'Attends, j'ai peut-être un moyen de te sauver de ton loup, mais peut-être que ça ne va pas marcher finalement.' On en peut pas dire une telle chose, ce serait presque une duperie…

- Remus n'est plus un enfant… il serait capable de comprendre qu'il y a un risque d'échec. » Albus marque une légère pause, caressant souplement la tête de Fawkes du bout de ses doigts.

« Isolfe, ne lui faites pas l'injure de penser qu'il ne vous aimerait plus parce que vous auriez échoué. »

Je laisse tomber mes mains, je n'ai plus besoin de me protéger, puisqu'il l'a dit, puisqu'il vient de faire surgir l'image qui me terrifie – une Isolfe vaincue, délaissée pour n'avoir pas réussi.

« Non, ne pleurez pas, je vous l'interdis. »

La voix d' Albus arrive sur moi, horizontale, dure et sévère. Je vois frémir Fawkes, comme si lui aussi était surpris.

« Et je vous interdis de jamais penser cela. Je ne sais pas si vous allez réussir, mais je connais Remus, j'ai pu me rendre compte de ce qu'il éprouvait pour vous, et croyez-moi, derrière ses sentiments, …derrière ses sentiments pour vous… et bien oui il y avait l'espoir que vous …. pourriez faire quelque chose contre le loup, ou pour lui, mais ce n'est venu qu'après, bien après. Ce n'est pas pour cela qu'il s'est mis à vous aimer, ce n'est pas pour cette raison qu'il continue à vous aimer. Croyez-moi lorsque je vous dit cela. »

Après Snape et Minerva, Albus est donc la troisième personne qui me parle de l'amour de Remus pour moi.

Alors que nous deux ne nous étions jamais rien dit de cela en face : _je t'aime _et _je t'aime_.

Le loup était-il donc si puissant, ou nous deux si déraisonnablement absolus ?

« Qu'allez-vous faire maintenant ?

– Comme vous le disiez, je m'en tiens à ma décision. Comme je vous le disais, je progresse. Je devrais bientôt savoir ce … ce que je dois faire. Pour lui. Avant d'aller le rejoindre. Je vous laisse maintenant, j'ai besoin de dormir. Bonsoir, Albus. »

Il répond à mon salut et je pars.

Une fois arrivée dans ma chambre, je dépose mes affaires et m'installe à mon bureau. Je griffonne quelques notes afin de préparer ma journée du lendemain, puis je lis attentivement l'introduction du catalogue de la National Gallery, sans y apprendre rien de plus.

Enfin, je verse quelques gouttes de potion dormitive dans un verre d'eau et avale le tout. Le seul détail qui me préoccupe encore avant que je ne sombre dans le sommeil est l'inhabituelle couleur des robes d'Albus.

Ooooooooooo

Le lendemain, qui était un mercredi, j'essayai de me concentrer sur mes cours du premier jour, mais dès mon réveil, j'avais senti se manifester en moi les prémisses d'un état de conscience suraiguë dont l'échelle ne convenait pas à la vie quotidienne et ne pouvait se dévoiler que dans d'exceptionnelles occasions.

A midi et demi, profitant de ce que l' équipe professorale au grand complet était affairée à se restaurer, je me glissai dans la cheminée d'Albus et gagnai le Londres magique, puis le Londres muggle, pour mes ultimes travaux de vérification et de repérage.

J'entrai chez Harrod's où il ne me fallut pas plus de quelques secondes pour localiser les premiers écrans du circuit de surveillance vidéo. Je levai discrètement la main, et vis mon image faire de même. Parfait, j'étais aussi repérable qu'un pauvre muggle. Je gagnai les toilettes de l'étage, m'enfermai dans une des impeccables cabines blanches et mis en place le sort d'obrepticion, destiné à leurrer la science muggle et élaboré par le service Nouvelles Techniques de Paul Lebrant, enfin, _en clair, _par Henri Berraire, grand maître de cette drôle de discipline qu'il faisait émerger de son brillant cerveau d'ingénieur, au croisement de la tradition magique et des technologies muggles.

J'attendis les cinq minutes requises, par deux fois quelqu'un clencha la porte, je devinais, au vague brouhaha perceptible depuis mon _petit coin_, que la pièce devait s'être subitement remplie. Je sortis, la dame distinguée, perles et cachemire, qui attendait son tour, me jeta un regard hautement désapprobateur. Je passai sans m'arrêter devant l'étincelante rangée de lavabos, j'accrochai au passage mon reflet dans les grands miroirs inexorables, j'eus une soudaine envie de rire, inexplicable, déraisonnable, _charlesque_, une envie de porter les mains à mon cou en m'écriant « Good Gracious, j'ai oublié mes perles ». Je quittai les lieux, quelques mètres plus loin je compris enfin la signification du regard offusqué – elle pensait, évidemment que j'avais utilisé les toilettes et elle ne m'avait pas entendu tirer la chasse d'eau !

Je découvris une nouvelle batterie d'écran de contrôle du côté de la parfumerie. Je me positionnai en face d'eux, à moins d'un mètre et m'apprêtai à lever les yeux, avec un frémissement d'appréhension. J'aurais presque pu entendre la voix de Paul, me demander – Prête, Dazurs ? Mais là, il n'y avait plus mon chef à qui répondre – Prête, Lebrant. Juste un enfui, pourtant si présent. Si présent que je murmurai rapidement - Prête, Lupin.

Je regardai les écrans droit devant, je ne vis que des muggles autour de l'espace vide que j'occupai. Je me déplaçai latéralement, sans que les écrans ne répercutent un quelconque mouvement. Bien. Pour plus de précaution, je me lançai à la recherche d'un détecteur infrarouge en veille, même si, en principe, le test sur caméra valait acquittement pour les infrarouges. Je gagnai le deuxième étage, et me dirigeant au hasard, je me retrouvais aux rayon Electro-ménager, qui, comme je l'escomptais, était nettement plus calme que le rez-de-chaussée. En me rapprochant d'un mur et en le longeant, sans prendre la peine de faire semblant de m'intéresser aux divers appareils exposés, bouilloires et grille-pains, je finis par découvrir ce que je cherchais : une porte blanche estampillée « Private – No entry » et commodément dissimulée aux regards par un mur de boîtes de je ne savais trop quoi.

Je tournai la poignée avec une lente précaution, elle céda (ah ! les moeurs anglo-saxonnes qui faisaient reposer l'efficacité d'une interdiction sur la seule présence d'un avertissement coercitif… ) et je m'engageai furtivement dans une sorte de couloir blanc qui tournait à angle droit au bout d'une dizaine de mètres. Je n'entendais rien, à part, assourdie, la discrète musique d'ambiance du rayon. Je me retournai et inspectai la zone située au dessus du chambranle. Bingo ! Un détecteur ! Et qui ne passait pas au rouge en me voyant. Mais était-ce parce que mon sort était réussi ou tout simplement parce qu'il n'était pas en veille… ce qui semblait logique, la porte n'étant pas fermée, le personnel avait libre accès à ce couloir et il ne s'agissait de déclencher une alarme à chaque passage.

J'étais subitement indécise, devais-je prendre le risque de pousser plus loin mes investigations pour vérifier un point qui, théoriquement, n'avait pas besoin de l'être ? J'aurais bonne mine à me faire pincer en train forcer une serrure comme une vulgaire souris d'hôtel muggle ! Et je n'étais pas une gryffondor .. je pensais doucement à Remus qui aurait aimé que je dise oui à son ancienne maison. Je fis demi tour et réintégrai la légalité.

Je profitai de ma présence en terrain muggle pour appeler Honor sur son portable et lui demander l'hospitalité pour le week-end. Je n'avais aucune envie de rester à Hogwarts pendant les deux jours à venir, et si le portrait de la National Gallery n'était pas le bon, je voulais pouvoir reprendre le plus vite possible ma chasse aux renseignements. Je tombai sur sa messagerie, j'exposai rapidement ma demande et terminai en la priant de bien vouloir me rappeler pour me donner son accord, ou pas. J'avais encore un peu de temps avant mon cours de reprise, à 15 heures, je décidai de descendre au Food Hall afin de m'y acheter un petit truc à manger.

J'étais en train de régler ma bouteille d'eau et mon sandwich (poulet crudité, encore une minuscule parcelle de vie qui me faisait penser et aux brouillards du Ben Nevis et à celui avec qui je les avais partagés) quand mon portable se mit à sonner. La voix d'Honor était frétillante d'excitation, j'imaginais que c'était l'effet Thierry.

Effectivement, elle m'en parla d'abondance pendant cinq bonnes minutes, jusqu'à je lui dise que je devais raccrocher (j'avais entretemps réussi à fourrer, à grand peine, bouteille et sandwich dans ma sacoche) et lui rappelai l'objet de mon message.

« Ah, c'est vrai, tu veux venir ce week-end.

Son hésitation était perceptible.

– Ecoute, je ne suis pas sûre d'être là , non, en fait je ne serai pas là, je passe le week-end avec … Thierry, il m'emmène à Naples. »

Sa voix éclatait maintenant comme un triomphe ensoleillé. Elle enchaîna

« Mais si tu veux venir à l'appart, pas de problème, j'imagine que tu es toujours sur tes recherches ? »

Se désintéressant de ma réponse, elle me donna la formule qui désactivait la protection de sa cheminée

« Tu seras tranquille, Adam sera chez son père. Et Florence chez le sien. »

Je lui souhaitai un bon séjour à Naples, elle gloussa de plaisir et raccrocha.

J'avais une furieuse envie désespérée de me glisser dans un lit, napolitain ou pas, avec un certain Remus Lupin.

Au lieu de quoi, je gagnai Trafalgar Square et pénétrai dans la National Gallery.

Je sentis que je m'adonnai sans retenue à la dans la solennelle puissance que cette visite portait en elle, et je troquais mes habits de banale touriste effectuant la partie artistique de son circuit londonien pour ceux de la chasseresse de loups.

Je marquai une courte pause dans le hall d'entrée, puis je me dirigeai vers le fond du musée et l'allure impétueuse, qui me fit bousculer quelques visiteurs nonchalants et profanes, était celle à laquelle on va à la rencontre du danger quand on ne peut plus reculer.

Je traversai la salle 29 sur une rigoureuse ligne droite, incisant la pièce en son mitan. Puis, sans avoir ralenti, je m'engageai dans la grande salle 28. Ou du moins, dans le premier des trois lobes qui la composaient. Je marchai encore jusqu'à son centre, où je m'arrêtai. Je me recueillis quelques secondes, je sentais une matière étrange et indécise palpiter autour de moi, j'en percevais l'énigmatique bruissement réverbéré pour moi seule. Je répondis à l'appel, levai mon regard et, me tournant quelque peu sur ma droite, je découvris le premier tableau.

Il s'agissait d'un château dont les toits en poivrières recouverts d'ardoise enneigée se détachaient sur un ciel gris de fer, tandis que de petits personnages patinaient sur la rivière embâclée qui entourait la construction. La plus grande des tours, crénelée, avait un indéniable air de ressemblance avec la tour de Gryffondor.

J'inspectais ensuite rapidement les autres tableaux, en continuant à tourner sur moi-même. Il y avait de nombreux paysages, des maisons, des ruines, des vaches.

Je délaissai le centre de la pièce et entrai dans le second lobe. Les tableaux étaient essentiellement des paysages de bord de mer, deux d'entre eux représentaient des bateaux aux voiles flasques, à l'amarre sur des eaux calmes et qui se détachaient sur des cieux sans mouvement. Il n'y avait aucun portrait.

Je me remis en marche et gagnai le milieu du troisième lobe. J'étais au centre d'un faisceau de regards convergents, mais aucun n'appartenait à la vieille femme que je cherchais. La dernière partie de la salle 28 était consacrée aux scènes de genre qu'affectionnait la Hollande du XVII ième siècle : joueurs de tric-trac, musiciens, servante endormie à côté de sa vaisselle, garçon tenant un crâne.

J'abandonnai avec impatience cette salle décevante, presque traîtresse à ma cause, et passai dans la salle 15, occupée par un compact groupe d'asiatiques. Le guide leur désignait de son stylo laser un grand tableau blanc, aux formes presque abstraites : l'intérieur d' une église protestante.

Je me mis à presque courir, passant ensuite dans trois sortes de réduits, à la suite l'un de l'autre… 17, 16, 18. Une vue d'église, le portrait d'un jeune homme boudeur, un homard cuit s'exhibant stupidement sur un tapis précieux. La salle 19 était de plus vastes proportions, y étaient présentés de nombreux tableaux que ne décryptai le plus rapidement possible, mes yeux abandonnant le figuratif et n'enregistrant plus que les zones de couleur - blanc, jaune et rouge, blanc et bleu, blanc et noir.

Blanc et noir ! y étais-je enfin ? Non, un couple et ses enfants émergeaient de leur brume achromatique alors que je me rapprochais d'eux. Je les laissai tout aussitôt. Je dus longer toute la longueur d'un pan de mur avant de trouver l'accès à la salle suivante, la 25.

Il n'y avait que trois visiteurs dans cette pièce, je perçus aussitôt leurs admiratifs murmures. Et je vis tout de suite ce qu'ils regardaient – le somptueux festin de Balthazar. A côté, un autoportrait de Rembrandt, la tête dans un merveilleux halo de lumière. Et quelques toiles plus loin, une vieille femme en noir, digne, tête et mains fortement éclairées.

Ses yeux sont dans le vague, non focalisés, comme si elle regardait à l'intérieur d'elle même. Elle est arrivée à ce point ultime où la réserve de vie s'est tellement amenuisée qu'on n'a plus besoin d'y prêter une quelconque attention. Et ces yeux qui ne regardent plus nient l'espace où je suis. Comment penser qu'elle aurait quelque chose à me dire ? Et si ce n'est pas elle, mais Aletta, je n'aurais pas plus de chance. Pourtant, quelque chose en moi l'appelle ; sans pouvoir résister, j'ouvre la bouche. Une seconde. Ou deux. Et pendant une seconde, ou deux, j'entends un loup hurler.

Je détale ventre à terre.

Ooooooooooooooo

J'arrivai devant ma salle de cours, cinq bonnes minutes avant l'heure officielle, aucun de mes élèves n'était encore en vue. Je me faufilai dans la classe et m'installai à mon bureau. Je découvris un goût de sang dans ma bouche, ma langue était meurtrie comme si je l'avais passée sans précaution sur des dents trop effilées. Je passai mes mains sur mon visage, pour vérifier que c'était toujours de la peau qui le recouvrait. Je caressai mes joues, puis mon cou. Le contact me rassura, et je m'apaisai enfin.

Mes étudiants arrivèrent alors, je réussis à faire bonne figure pendant les deux heures que nous passâmes ensemble, les loups et les Rembrandt cédèrent docilement la place aux concepts économiques.

Ne resta qu' un invisible filet de peur et d'excitation qui suivait son opiniâtre chemin en moi. Je ne savais pas où il prenait sa source, mais je pressentais qu'il coulait vers Remus. Et que Remus saurait quoi en faire.

A plusieurs reprises, je constatai que Morgane Brenner me regardait avec une intension presque douloureuse, assurément pas l'air qu'arbore un élève largué. Je détournais les yeux à chaque fois, elle ressemblait trop à Arthur, Arthur me faisait trop penser à Remus, par des voies qui n'étaient pas les miennes. Je ne devais pas me déconcentrer.

Je remontai dans mes appartements sitôt la fin du cours.


	12. Le loup La vie sans elle

Aujourd'hui, un chapitre très Brenner …

Bonne lecture … et joyeux Noël à tous !

Oooooooooo

**Le loup – La vie sans elle**

« Présente je vous fuis, absente je vous trouve »

_Phèdre, acte II, scène 2_

Racine

Cela fait 15 jours qu'il a eu indirectement des nouvelles d'Isolfe, et il ne sait toujours pas quoi en déduire. Il continue à s'interdire un renouveau d'espérance, ne voulant pas prendre le risque de devoir replonger dans le désespoir et cette vie plus vraiment humaine qui a été la sienne pendant plus d'un mois.

Il se maintient soigneusement, et bientôt il pressent que ce sera mécaniquement, dans une vie indolore, libérée, débarrassée de cet amour fou. Il a donné à sa vie une posture atone, comme une planche de salut. Serait-il devenu stoïque ?

Il a fait comprendre à Arthur qu'Hogwarts et Isolfe Dazurs n'étaient pas un sujet de conversation, ni Remus Lupin d'ailleurs, leurs séances ne doivent être que de travail, comme si rien n'avait jamais existé entre eux. Tout juste autorise-t-il son élève à lui parler de Mozart, et uniquement parce que c'est un moyen pour Arthur de récupérer à la fin de sessions qui peuvent être très éprouvantes. Mais lui n'en n'écoute plus de toute façon. Il ne veut plus se laisser solliciter.

Le premier jour, ils travaillèrent jusqu'à 18 heures ; Remus s'était arrangé pour terminer sur un point de théorie _Les utilisations licites des techniques de magie noire_, en proposant à Arthur une sorte de discussion à bâtons rompus sur le sujet.

Quand ils y mirent fin, Arthur avait l'air aussi satisfait que lui de sa journée, et Remus raya le premier item du planning de révisions d'un trait de plume bien net. Enfin quelque chose de tangible. Puis Arthur avait déclaré

« Il y a un point que je n'ai pas abordé dans ma lettre, mais, bien sûr, ne pensez pas que je comptais m'y soustraire, simplement, je pensais que vous m'en parleriez ce matin, avant que nous ne commencions… votre rémunération… dites-moi quels sont vos tarifs ?

– Mes tarifs ?

– Mais oui, vous n'êtes plus payé par Hogwarts, vous travaillez pour votre propre compte, j'imagine, donc c'est moi, enfin, plutôt mes parents, qui vont vous rémunérer pour le temps que vous consacrez à leur fils – c'est logique non ! Ne me faites pas croire que vous allez vivre de l'air du temps ! »

L'intonation d'Arthur était amusée, à la limite de la goguenardise, mais du moins s'était-il abstenu de toute allusion aux règles de l'économie et à … Isolfe Dazurs.

Finalement, Remus avait réussi à sortir un chiffre, sur la base de son ancien salaire à Hogwarts, majoré, puisqu'il s'agissait d'un cours particulier – ça, c'était une idée d'Arthur. Lequel s'était également proposé d'amener chaque jour de quoi manger pour tous les deux (pour ce premier jour, ils étaient allés déjeuner dans un pub muggle, à Saint Yves) ; Remus finit par accepter cet arrangement, et dès le lendemain, il s'apercevait que les quantités de nourriture apportées par Arthur étaient très largement calculées et le dispensait d'avoir à se préoccuper de son dîner.

Plusieurs fois, Arthur était d'ailleurs resté le soir, en prévision de séances nocturnes, indispensables à certains entraînements. Une fois, ils avaient terminé aux alentours de 4 heures du matin et Remus s'en était voulu de ne pas avoir su déterminer si son étudiant aurait souhaité rester dormir sur place. Il lui semblait que c'était à lui de lui proposer ; d'ailleurs Arthur, habituellement si direct, n'avait fait aucune ouverture en ce sens et pourtant, Remus n'était pas du tout certain de la signification à attribuer à cette inhabituelle circonspection. Sans doute gardait-il quand même au fond de lui l'idée, puissante, mais inutilement affligeante, que si quelqu'un d'autre devait un jour dormir dans cette maison, ce quelqu'un ne pouvait être qu'elle.

_Elle_

_Toi _

_L'amour de ma vie si tu as renoncé moi je ne sais même plus si j'espère toujours_

Un jour, après leur rapide déjeuner, ni l'un ni l'autre n'ayant envie de reprendre tout de suite, Remus avait suggéré une promenade, du côté de Lands End. Le temps était radieusement ensoleillé. Après quelques minutes de marche silencieuse, il s'était entendu demander à Arthur

« Parlez-moi de votre famille. »

Il y avait longtemps qu'il souhaitait le faire, il y avait longtemps qu'il tournait autour de cette tentation, il avait cru comprendre, au travers de ce qu'Arthur avait pu lui en dire en différentes occasions, que ses parents formaient un couple solidement uni, il savait aussi qu'ils avaient quatre enfants ; il voulait aller gratter cette plaie-là en s'approchant un peu de ce que le loup lui refuserait toujours.

Arthur avait eu l'air un peu surpris, il avait plissé ses yeux, regardé attentivement Remus, comme pour l'inviter à prendre véritablement conscience de ce qu'il venait de lui demander, mais peut-être aussi que Remus s'imaginait tout cela et que c'était tout bonnement le soleil qui avait rétréci les yeux d'Arthur. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il compliquât toujours tout autour de lui ?

« Par qui voulez-vous que je commence ? Samuel, le pater familias ?

– Oui, parlez-moi de votre père. »

Bien sûr, votre père. Il s'était souvent demandé ce qui se serait passé entre lui et John si ce dernier avait survécu, se seraient-ils enfin pardonnés ? Ou John n'aurait-il jamais été capable d'aller retrouver son fils au delà du loup ?

Parce que lui avait toujours attendu cela. Enfant il avait obscurément senti que son père était finalement encore plus piégé que lui par le loup, adulte il avait su mettre des mots plus précis sur cette intuition, même si évidemment John n'était plus là pour les confirmer, les accepter et se sauver en se retrouvant. La lycanthropie était au fil du temps devenue une part de lui-même, quelles que terribles que puissent être ses conséquences sur sa vie publique et sa vie privée

(Isolfe mon amour mon oiseau blessé)

il avait fini par l'accepter et comprendre qu'il en était innocent. Mais une telle attitude, cet artificiel mélange de stoïcisme et de fatalisme qui lui permettait de tenir malgré tout, était interdite à John pour qui le loup ne pouvait être que l'effrayant incarnation de sa culpabilité.

« Eh bien, vous savez, je… je n'ai jamais souhaité avoir un autre père que lui ! Bon, voilà pour le préambule. Il a longtemps travaillé pour le SMC (1), d'abord en qualité de collaborateur du Service des Affaires Criminelles Magiques, puis, ensuite il a occupé les fonctions d'adjoint opérationnel au directeur de la base d'Ankou, je crois qu'il cherchait déjà à prendre un peu le large. La base venait d'être créée à cette époque, il y avait beaucoup de choses à organiser. Il y a travaillé quatre ans, une période où évidemment on ne le voyait plus beaucoup, mais il s'est toujours arrangé pour rester quand même très présent auprès de ma mère, de moi et de mes sœurs.

En fait, il était responsable de l'approvisionnement en dementors, donc des contacts avec les sauvages, pas besoin de vous expliquer comment ça fonctionne, et de la formation des nouveaux arrivés. Et il assistait également aux sessions du conseil disciplinaire.

Il y a cinq ans, il a pris ses distances avec tout cela, il en avait assez du climat arctique, et surtout du commerce des dementors et sans doute aussi de la façon dont tout cela se déroulait…

Il y a un an, il a commencé à me parler un peu de tout ça, de ses scrupules, du risque que courait la communauté magique à s'adjoindre les services de dementors, même apprivoisés… D'ailleurs, nous avons vu ce que cela a donné, en avril dernier, à Hogwarts… »

Remus avait failli lui demander d'arrêter, mais il s'était abstenu, il eût été incapable de dire si c'était courageux ou lâche de sa part, car il avait aussi fait taire en lui cette partie qui se croyait autorisée à positionner ses actes sur une échelle de valeurs – l'amour pour Isolfe qui était en lui, aussi obstiné à vivre que sa propre vie, avait remplacé toutes prétention à une quelconque morale.

« Il a également démissionné de ses fonctions d'administrateur d'Azkaban, Fudge lui en a voulu pendant longtemps, il a considéré que c'était une sorte de trahison…de lui et de la communauté magique. Mon père s'y attendait en fait, il y a belle lurette qu'il n'avait plus aucune illusion sur la rectitude morale de son ministre et de façon générale sur la capacité de certains magiciens, proches du pouvoir, comme par hasard, à accepter de se remettre en cause. Mais il s'en foutait, ce qu'il voulait, c'était… c'était reprendre sa liberté.

Et il en a profité pour refaire un petit Brenner, (2) donc vous me voyez, je vais avoir 18 ans et je suis affublé d'un petit frère d'à peine trois ans !

– Et cela vous pose problème ?

- Non, bien sûr que non ! Evidemment, ça fait un peu drôle d'apprendre ça à quinze ans, de voir sa mère .. et bien prendre du ventre et de se dire qu'elle et mon père avaient… et bien, forcément, fait l'amour…

– C'est plutôt naturel pour un couple, non ?

– Oui, bien sûr… et qu'ils y prennent leur pied aussi. »

Arthur avait marqué une pause, le temps pour Remus de se demander s'il était plus avancé que lui dans ce domaine - ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il s'interrogeait ainsi. Cette curiosité l'agaçait, il ne savait pas si elle était malsaine ou simplement banal, mais elle était certainement réciproque, il avait déjà lu cette interrogation-là dans les yeux du jeune homme.

Il avait alors arraché de grandes graminées qui poussaient le long de leur sentier et s'était mis, les doigts nerveux, à les dépouiller de leurs inflorescences. Arthur avait repris

- Quand mes deux sœurs sont nées, j'avais deux et quatre ans, donc … ce n'était pas pareil… c'était plus… enfin, vous voyez, dans la logique des choses. Ils l'ont appelé Benjamin, vos noterez que mes parents ont un sacré sens de l'humour ! En fait ce nouvel enfant a aidé mon père à laisser tout cela derrière lui, disons que c'est un merveilleux cadeau qu'ils se sont fait tous les deux. Et Morgane, Wendela et moi, on l'adore little Ben, même si finalement, on le voit assez peu – il grandit tout seul … je leur ai dit qu'il avait besoin d'une petite sœur !

- Et votre père, que fait-il maintenant ?

– Il est négociant en produits alimentaires, il a rejoint mon oncle Isaac, un de ses frères. Tous deux travaillent pas mal avec les muggles, vous savez bien que les magiques ne sont pas très forts sur les aliments de base – céréales, lait, viande, et poisson bien sûr… Certains parmi nous feraient bien de s'en souvenir. Vous comprenez que ce sont des circuits assez… spéciaux, voire délicats. Mais je sais qu'il s'éclate… ça lui plait vraiment – c'est quelqu'un de très positif, un homme d'action, parfaitement en accord avec lui-même, maintenant qu'il a mis tout ça derrière lui.

– Vous l'admirez ?

– Infiniment, je n'ai jamais eu besoin de me heurter à lui pour … enfin pour m'affirmer, il m'a, enfin, moi et mes sœurs, il nous a toujours soutenus. Et nous a toujours incités à nous …comment vous dire ? à utiliser .. non à saisir, c'est cela, à saisir la liberté qu'il nous laissait. Que vous dire d'autre ? Ah oui, que grâce à son nouveau métier, j'ai obtenu une excellente note en économie, sur un dossier à rendre, un super carton, sur ma deuxième matière, ce sont mes parents qui ont insisté sur ce choix »

Il s'était mis à rire

« Vous voyez que la liberté, si elle est réelle, est quand même encadrée, mais ils ne m'ont rien imposé, c'était juste une suggestion, et je n'avais aucune raison de leur refuser … Donc, il m' a suffit d'aller voir le comptable de mon oncle, Dazurs était sciée, je suppose qu'elle n'aurait jamais cru cela de moi »

En fait, Isolfe lui en avait parlé et elle avait dit 'Meilleur que ce qu'il essaie de me faire croire, même si évidemment il jouait sur du velours : la société de son père lui a fourni du très bon matériel. Sur ce travail là, il a été mon meilleur élève, à moi aussi.' Et il lui avait souri pour lui faire comprendre qu'il lui abandonnait bien volontiers l'excellence de son élève préféré.

Mais là, plus question de sourire, au contraire, sa bouche s'était brusquement affaissée vers le bas, sous le regard prudent, et pourtant encore amical, qu'Arthur venait de tenter dans sa direction. Et le jeune homme enchaînait

« Vous ne voulez vraiment pas qu'on en parle ?

– Non, je n'ai pas changé d'avis. »

Il n'avait même pas réussi à donner une intonation convaincue à sa voix ; en fait il attendait la réaction d'Arthur avec une sorte de curiosité dépravée – devant une si faible assurance, celui-ci allait-il essayer de le pousser dans ses retranchements ?

« Comme vous voulez ; vous êtes seul juge en la matière. »

Il avait retenu de justesse un sale ricanement – bien fait pour lui, un bon coup sur la tête de celui qui voulait faire le malin. Il avait balancé ce qui restait d'herbes dans ses mains et en avait arraché d'autres, se coupant au passage, et il les avait fait rentrer rapidement. Et tout au long de leur trajet de retour, en frottant la plaie de sa main, il était revenu sur ce mot qu'Arthur avait réintroduit, par hasard, dans le champ de ses préoccupations. Azkaban… Azkaban qui tenait encore Sirius – devant cette réalité aussi il avait fui… il n'était donc capable de ne se soucier que de lui ? de ses savoirs et de son loup ?

Il s'était persuadé qu'Isolfe l'avait laissé tomber – mais comment pouvait-il en être certain ? Certes, elle n'avait pas répondu à son message, mais d'un autre côté, elle aurait pu lui écrire pour lui demander de l'oublier et lui expliquer qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un loup qui n'était pas tout à fait un homme dans sa vie. Pourtant, cela, elle ne l'avait pas fait non plus – il n'y avait pas d'évidence qui lui défendît de penser qu'un jour ils se retrouveraient. Cette idée était comme une eau trouble et riche qui venait se matérialiser autour de lui.

Et encore, Sirius. Gn1-2 réussissait-il toujours à passer des informations à Hogwarts, prenait-il toujours soin de son prisonnier (était-il en train de lui redonner ce que d'autres lui avaient pris, était-il en train de le tirer de la dénégation où d'autres l'avait plongé ? ) et Dumbledore continuait-il d'avancer dans ses démarches, quelles qu'elles pussent être ?

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la maison, ils n'avaient pas échangé un mot, Arthur s'était laissé volontairement distancer, Remus supposait que c'était pour le laisser ruminer en silence. Puis, sur les dernières centaines de yards, le jeune homme s'était mis à courir, l'avait rattrapé et dépassé en le frôlant au passage, mais sans lui donner l'impression qu'il l'avait fait exprès. Et ensuite il l'avait attendu sur le seuil de la maison.

« Je pense qu'il faut mieux que je vous laisse, pour cet après-midi, je ne crois pas que vous … ayez envie de travailler avec moi. »

Il avait formulé les choses poliment, à l'avantage de son professeur, alors qu'il devait penser 'que vous n'êtes pas en état de travailler' … ce que lui, Remus, avait parfois dit à certains de ses élèves.

« Je vous laisse donc et je retourne travailler chez moi ? »

Il lui avait répondu, d'un ton las et laborieux, comme un imbécile essayant de comprendre en vain ce qu'on lui explique patiemment.

« Si vous voulez… oui. Revenez demain matin. »

Arthur avait rassemblé ses affaires et l'avait quitté, après l'avoir serré aux épaules, rapidement. Trop rapidement. Si le contact entre eux s'était prolongé, Remus pense qu'il se serait écroulé dans les bras du jeune homme.

Après son départ, il avait erré dans la maison pendant une demi-heure, entrant dans une pièce pour en ressortir tout aussitôt, essayant de songer à une occupation, renonçant à toutes celles qui se présentaient à son esprit les unes après les autres : préparer la séance du surlendemain, laver du linge, remettre en place les quelques briques qui avaient tendance à se soulever devant la porte, se remettre à sa classification, ne pas penser à Sirius, ne plus penser à Isolfe.

Quel besoin avait-il eu de faire parler Arthur de sa famille, de sa fratrie ! Ses sœurs, le petit frère, little Ben … il l'imaginait blond, comme Arthur et Morgane, intelligent et facétieux. Ses paroles avaient été comme du lait, ils les avait bues avidement, mais force lui était maintenant de constater que le lait était empoisonné, et qu'il réclamait à grands efforts une mise en œuvre, ou une mise en réel, qu'il savait ne se trouver nulle part au monde pour lui.

Il avait fini par saisir la bouteille de whisky qu'Arthur avait amenée, il était entré dans la remise, il avait refermé la porte sur lui, et s'était laissé choir de toute sa hauteur d'homme sur le sol de planches brutes, afin de se mettre au niveau du loup. Il s'était à peine relevé sur un coude pour porter le goulot à ses lèvres.

Il s'était soûlé, soigneusement, méthodiquement, n'y trouvant aucun plaisir, mais il y avait certaines voix en lui qu'il se devait de faire taire, en s'écœurant d'alcool.

Le lendemain, ils avaient repris leurs travaux, Remus avait barré une nouvelle ligne, celle des harpies démosaures, à la fin du déjeuner, alors qu'il rangeait de la vaisselle, Arthur avait brandi la bouteille de whisky, à moitié vide et il lui avait demandé, d'une voix qui hésitait entre reproche et ménagement

« Pensez-vous que ce soit la solution ?

- Ça l' a été hier – mais c'est tout. Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela, la sobriété me convient mieux. »

Il avait alors pensé que non, il n'avait pas besoin de tels expédients pour se perdre.

Un autre jour, ils prenaient leur déjeuner (Arthur avait amené un plat au nom italien, avec du fromage et des épinards, c'était sans doute délicieux, mais Remus était incapable d'aller au delà du terme de bon ; le vin, dont ils s'accordaient à peine un verre à chaque repas, était italien aussi, un nom plaisant et musical : _Valpolicella_) et il lui avait appris qu'il tenait son prénom du chevalier de la Table Ronde.

« Et ma sœur s'appelle Morgane, enfin vous le savez…le chevalier Arthur et la fée Morgane, si vous saviez combien nous y avons joué, elle et moi, quand nous étions petits, nous n'avions vraiment pas besoin de jouets, avec de tels prénoms… Et puis, ensuite, mes parents ont décidé de passer à une autre source d'inspiration, familiale, celle-là, ma mère est à moitié hollandaise, par son grand-père paternel, son nom de jeune fille est Wytewael, c'est une famille originaire de Frise, une famille muggle, donc mon autre sœur se prénomme Wendela, comme son arrière-grand mère et défense de l'appeler Wendy, elle déteste !

– Elle n'est pas à Hogwarts, dites-moi ?

– Non, elle était inscrite sur les listes du Magikerhuis de Spieroog, elle est en quatrième année là-bas. Moi aussi, je tiens à Arthur, avec toutes ses lettres, vous voyez un chevalier qui s'appellerait Art ou Artie !

- Non, vous avez raison, cela lui ferait sans doute perdre de ses pouvoirs …

- Et vous Lupin, avez-vous jamais eu un surnom ? »

Comme d'habitude la question était franche et nette, un coup de dague bien ajusté dans son passé. Arthur connaissait-il quoi que ce soit des maraudeurs ? Remus savait que, après leur départ d'Hogwarts, leurs faits et gestes avaient été relayés par les promotions qui suivaient, il imaginait facilement que la transmission avait fonctionné au moins jusqu'au départ des derniers de leurs contemporains, la bleusaille alors en première année, donc pendant 6 ans.

Et on pouvait même penser que les événements qui les avaient atteints – la disparition de James et Lily, l'assassinat de Peter et l'emprisonnement de Sirius avaient dû, à Hogwarts, ranimer la flamme des maraudeurs et ajouter à leur ancien prestige un élément de noire légende, les faisant ainsi gagner sur les deux tableaux, celui de la comédie et celui de la tragédie.

Mais sa dimension tragique à lui était restée clandestine, et pourtant elle préexistait à l'autre, mais elle n'avait jamais eu de public, elle était enfouie en lui comme une ronde de crocs qui l'empêchait de penser sans douleur à un petit garçon surnommé Little Ben.

« Oui, j'ai eu un surnom, autrefois. Mais il n'y a plus personne pour m'appeler comme cela. »

Cette réponse était bien sûr une cruauté envers Sirius, mais comment être certain qu'il pouvait encore se souvenir de toutes ces années ?

« Et je crois que je ne le regrette pas.

– Vraiment ? vous avez décidé de faire un trait sur votre jeunesse ?

– Le trait s'est tiré tout seul, je ne l'ai pas décidé, Arthur, il y a eu trop de ruptures entre avant et après ; la seule chose qui ait toujours été présente, c'est… eh bien, vous le savez, n'est-ce, pas besoin de vous faire un destin.

– Un dessin, vous voulez dire ?

– Un dessin bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dit ?

– Non, vous avez dit un 'destin' !

Il s'était obligé à rire, et Arthur l'avait imité, il avait alors songé à deux mauvais comédiens dépassés par leur rôle.

« Ah, foutu cerveau qui veut faire de l'esprit. Allez, on débarrasse et on reprend. »

Ils étaient retournés au sujet du jour.

ooooooooooooooooooo

(1) Service Magique de la Communauté, la fonction publique magique en quelque sorte

(2) Je vous en avais parlé dans le chapitre 40 de JXC, de ce petit Brenner… souvenez-vous, Isolfe et Remus s'apprêtaient à gravir le Ben Nevis …

« Moi, je pensais à little Ben Brenner, dont Arthur m'avait parlé un jour. Et je me demandais si Remus en connaissait aussi l'existence. »


	13. L'azur Le dit de Margeretha

Bonne lecture – Isolfe est de retour nuitamment à la National Gallery… ce dernier chapitre de l'année 2005 vous livre une des clefs de la prédiction, la plus importante.

Et bonne année à tous ! avec des projets, du cœur à l'ouvrage, du cœur au ventre, des mots justes, forts, beaux pour ceux qui écrivent, et puis de la tendresse et de l'amour…

**L'azur – Le dit de Margaretha**

Il était deux heures du matin, j'avais mis en place le sort d'obreption, puis avais transplané directement dans la salle 25.

Je me tenais face au portrait de Margaretha, à environ un mètre de distance. Je la regardais en silence. Et soudain, j'entendis sa voix.

« Tu es venue ce matin ? Tu m'as regardée… et tu as ouvert la bouche, et j'ai entendu un loup hurler… »

L'espace d'un instant, tout se convulsa et se tordit atrocement en moi, cœur, poumons, entrailles. C'était la même impression que ce matin, un nouvel être qui me fouaillait de l'intérieur, comme cherchant à se frayer un passage hors de moi, comme si j'étais une prison aberrante et incompréhensible, comme s'il allait mourir d'être cruellement, absurdement, vainement, mélangé à moi.

Ce matin, j'avais pensé que j'étais simplement angoissée, et que les hurlements entendus n'étaient que le produit de mon imagination exacerbée, et que mon corps se tordait de peur devant l'épreuve à venir, mais je compris alors, et cette compréhension me traversa telle une lumineuse fulgurance, que j'avais ressenti, vécu, au plus profond de ma chair, les prémisses d'une transformation en garou.

« Vous avez entendu un loup hurler ?

- Oui, bien sûr, je viens de te le dire, au moment où tu as ouvert la bouche. Le loup est en toi, Isolfe, mais sa présence en toi est une bonne chose, c'est ce qu'il faut, et si tu n'avais pas été capable de le laisser s'exprimer, il aurait été vain de ta part d'espérer aller plus loin. Sans sa présence en toi, rien de ce que je vais te révéler ne pourrait s'accomplir. Ne le crains pas, il t'aidera. Sa voix s'est faite entendre, il est probable qu'il se manifeste encore, mais ensuite il te laissera agir ; il fallait juste qu'il soit là pour que je te reconnaisse et que je ne transmette pas mes secrets à une qui ne saurait quoi en faire. Car c'est une chose précieuse que je vais te confier, et lourde également. Maintenant approche toi de moi, pose ton oreille sur la toile, ce que je vais t'expliquer ne doit pas résonner dans cette salle, c'est pour toi seule. »

Je fis comme elle m'avait demandé, et appliquai mon oreille directement sur le tableau. Au bout de quelques secondes, la voix de Margaretha parvint jusqu'à moi, assourdie, mais, paradoxalement, plus nette que lorsqu'elle me parlait et que je me tenais à distance d'elle – c'était une voix beaucoup plus jeune maintenant, celle d'une jeune femme… l'âge sans doute qu'elle avait au moment où ces mêmes mots lui avaient été révélés. Mais si sa voix avait subitement rajeuni, en allait-il de même des traits de son visage ? Je n'avais finalement pas besoin de le savoir.

Les mots lui venaient facilement et pénétraient vivement en moi, allant se loger sans peine à côté de ceux de la prédiction d'Iroise, puisqu'ils venaient les compléter et les expliquer. Il y a juste un moment où la voix de Margaretha se troubla et où je dus lui faire répéter pour être certaine d'avoir bien compris.

Quelques instants après l'avoir quittée, je me demandais dans quelle langue nous avions parlé.

_Main courante de la National Gallery. _

_Rapport de Nigel Kenn, gardien de nuit de la société NightWatch. _

_Constaté cette nuit dans la nuit du 22 au 23, à 2 heures 45 un déclenchement intempestif de l'alarme AK 8-120, située au passage des salles 27 et 28. _

_Appelé Porrick O' Flaherty en salle de surveillance, qui n'avait rien constaté sur ses écrans de contrôle. _

_Commencé une ronde dans les salles de l'étage, après avoir appelé mon collègue du secteur britannique, aucune trace d'effraction, tous tableaux à leur place. _

_Action entreprise : demande laissée au technicien de jour pour vérification du réglage de sensibilité de l'alarme._

_Incident classé en attente._

Je regagnai l'appartement d'Honor, me faufilai sans bruit dans la minuscule chambre d'ami où j'avais pris mes quartiers pour le week-end et m'allongeai sur le sol. Je savais donc.

Avais-je pressenti la nature de ce que Margaretha venait de me révéler, il y avait une heure à peine ? Cela avait plutôt été une sorte d'intuition, nourrie des mots de la prédiction. Mais quelle importance, je savais maintenant. Et comme la jeune fille hollandaise, il allait me falloir convoquer tout mon courage et toute mon intelligence.

Je pensai tout d'un coup que « la solution » pouvait être résumée par ces deux aphorismes

_Remonter à la source du mal_

_Vaincre le mal par le mal _

Je me relevai, me préparai pour la nuit.

Alors que je m'apprêtai à quitter la salle de bains, je revins sur mes pas et m'examinai dans le miroir – il y avait quelques instants, me brossant les dents, j'avais accroché mon reflet et en avais éprouvé un choc, totalement inhabituel, mais j'avais mis ce phénomène sur le compte de l'émotion de mon entretien avec Margaretha. Et maintenant, je me souvenais de ce que j'avais vu dans le miroir, comme si l'image avait eu besoin de toutes ces minutes pour atteindre ma conscience, comme si le loup que j'avais vu à ma place, dans le miroir, avait couru, d'un galop ample et ralenti, vers moi, pour me saisir en douceur. Mais il avait disparu, maintenant, c'était bien une femme qui montrait son reflet à mes yeux, un reflet net, acharné et dur.

Je me réveillai dans un douloureux sursaut à trois heures du matin, j'étais obsédée par une unique idée – _et si le loup-garou qui avait mordu Remus était mort, anéantissant du coup la seule chance qui existait de mettre fin à la malédiction qu'il lui avait transmise ?_

Car Margaretha avait été très claire sur ce point – si c'était le cas, il n'y aurait plus rien à faire – ce serait une gigantesque blague ignoble – j'aurais été une des très rares femmes à qui ce pouvoir exorbitant aurait été donné et il me serait totalement inutile. Je l'aurais découvert trop tard.

Et si…

Et si…

Et si…

… le bourreau de Remus venait juste de mourir, qu'il ait été liquidé sous sa forme de loup-garou ou mort bêtement dans un incendie ou de maladie, oui, s'il était mort au cours des mois que j'avais passés à Hogwarts avec Remus et où je n'avais pas su le décider à m'avouer son secret ? Ce serait encore plus terrible et là, je serais absolument coupable, j'aurais gâché ma chance, _sa_ chance.

J'étais tellement paniquée par cette éventualité, qui me serrait la tête et la poitrine dans une gangue de métal, que je faillis aller trouver Honor, la réveiller de son tranquille sommeil et lui demander de calmer ma terreur. Puis, je me souvins qu'elle n'était pas là, et de toute façon, je n'aurais pas disposé de la force nécessaire pour marcher jusqu'à elle.

Je restai dans cet état d'oppression quasi insupportable pendant presque une heure, tantôt recroquevillée sur le lit, tantôt levée et agitant les bras comme une torturée cherchant à écarter des murs qui se rapprocheraient, et tout d'un coup, je me dis que, tout comme j'avais devant Margaretha ressenti les symptômes physiques d'une amorce de transformation, j'en éprouvais maintenant les tourments moraux - la même terrible et inévitable suffusion qui envahissait Remus quand le loup commençait à prendre possession de lui, la même impression d'étouffer dans un corps hostile et trop petit pour deux, qui ne lui laissait d'autre solution que de céder la place au monstre et de s'enfoncer dans ses eaux noires et lourdes.

Etait-ce l'esprit qui cédait en dernier ? Remus devait-il souffrir, chaque mois, de voir, de ses yeux aigus de loup encore connectés à son cerveau d'homme, son corps déjà devenu monstre ? Et puis, ensuite, où l'homme subsistait-il, _quand même_, quand il avait dû céder la place à son autre moi ? Avait-il encore, _à chaque fois_, un dernier souffle de conscience pour penser qu'il ne redeviendrait jamais homme ?

Cette idée qui me brutalisait me sauva de ma panique – lui souffrait ce tourment mois après mois, depuis qu'il avait 6 ans, m'avait dit Minerva, et trouvait le courage de se remettre à vivre à chaque fois, sachant que tout recommencerait au bout de trente jours, et moi, je me laissais aller à un inepte et honteux désespoir, me représentant que son bourreau était mort avant même d'avoir commencé à réfléchir aux milles moyens qui devaient bien exister de le retrouver.

Je me saisis avidement d'un parchemin et écrivis un court billet à l'intention d' Albus. Je lui demandai de retrouver et de me communiquer dans les meilleurs délais l'adresse des parents de Remus au moment de la morsure de leur fils, et la date à laquelle cette tragédie s'était produite – j'aurais ainsi déjà cerné la zone géographique d'action du loup-garou, le deuxième homme _et_ le deuxième loup de la prédiction d'Iroise.

Je ne sais pas si Dumbledore avait prévu que je lui demanderais de l'aide, je ne sais même pas si, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il suivait ma progression, vérifiant que j'avais toujours la foi en ce que j'avais entrepris. Je suppose qu'il avait décidé de me faire confiance, sans doute depuis ce jour où il avait consulté mon dossier du MK.

Ensuite, et bien ! il allait falloir que je cuisine ma chère hôtesse, et là, je ne voyais pas trop comment faire sans lui dévoiler un minimum de ce fameux travail de recherche que j'étais censé mener pour le compte du directeur d'Hogwarts… Pouvais-je lui dire que Dumbledore m'avait chargée de récolter des renseignements sur un de ses professeurs qu'il soupçonnerait de ne pas être net à 100 ? Elle penserait tout de suite à Severus Snape, je suis certaine que Lebrant avait bien dû lui parler de ma fameuse demande de renseignements en septembre dernier. Pouvais-je réutiliser la même ficelle ? Pourquoi pas ?

De toute façon, il fallait simplement que je sache si un simple sorcier pouvait accéder aux archives criminelles des ministères – il me semblait que les procédures étaient relativement standardisées au niveau mondial, le Wizengamot s'étant largement inspiré des règles de normalisation muggles et, que ce qui était possible en France, le serait ipso facto en Grande-Bretagne.

Restait à savoir si les parents de Remus avaient bien effectué l'obligatoire déposition de morsure. Elle avait beau strictement préserver l'anonymat du mordu, la plupart des victimes, ou parents de victime, hésitaient à se lancer dans une telle démarche, préférant garder le secret sur la honteuse catastrophe qui venait de s'abattre sur eux ou leur famille. Pourtant c'était le seul moyen de recueillir des informations sur l'activité et les zones de « chasse » des loups-garous mordants (les autres, dans le jargon judiciaro-aurorien étaient appelés dormants – catégorie dans laquelle j'étais certaine que Remus s'était toujours rangé).

Au cours de mes investigations du mois dernier, j'étais également tombée sur le projet d'un mage juge polonais, Mieczelsaw Ostawa, qui, dans les années cinquante, avait proposé la création d'une sorte de service d'accueil pour les lycanthropes, ouvert à chaque pleine lune, un dispositif de prévention, qui aurait permis de les surveiller, et d'éviter qu'ils ne propagent le fléau. Il suggérait pour cela d'instaurer une sorte de service obligatoire, civil en quelque sorte, pour les spécialistes de DCFM et il comptait bien également que les autorités mettraient des aurors à disposition.

Mais certains avaient prononcé le terme de camp de concentration, le mage en question s'était fait gentiment écarter du service actif (une rumeur s'était répandue selon laquelle il aurait été lui-même un loup-garou, mais en fait, c'est sa fille qui avait été mordue) et ce beau projet avait été oublié. Et pourtant, cela m'avait semblé être une solution intelligente et humaine à cette terrible malédiction. Je m'étais demandée si Remus avait jamais eu connaissance des travaux d'Ostawa.

Une fois mon billet rédigé, je me rendis au Point Hibou, caché dans un des nombreux recoins de la poste muggle de Paris Louvre et qui restait ouvert toute la nuit. Je ne me serais pas permise d'utiliser Hévéa, la chouette effraie de Honor, qui devait d'ailleurs avoir été envoyée en service commandé chez le fameux Thierry, car je ne l'avais pas vue, juchée sur l'armoire chinoise rouge qui faisait office de placard dans la cuisine, sa place de prédilection.

Je choisis un hibou express, et, par prudence, longue distance, je ne savais absolument pas où Dumbledore se trouvait en ce moment, n'avait-il pas parlé de se rendre dans un monastère tibétain fin septembre, une fois la rentrée expédiée ? Je décidai de ne courir aucun risque, et fit partir un deuxième courrier à l'attention de Minerva – si Albus était en déplacement, elle, devait logiquement assurer ses cours à Hogwarts (je m'interdis de penser à l'autre salopard).

J'avais l'esprit plus léger en rentrant, j'avais agi et j'avais découvert, au moment où s'imposait à moi la similitude entre ma peur et les transformations de Remus, qu'il y avait en moi suffisamment d'amour pour les deux, l'homme et le loup, comme une source à laquelle l'eau ne ferait jamais défaut et où je pouvais puiser à pleines mains pour nous trois – et si j'échouais, peut-être le loup, enfin aimé, finirait pas laisser l'homme en paix.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je passai la journée du lendemain à réfléchir à ces fameux mille moyens de retrouver le tortionnaire de Remus. A la lumière du jour, leur nombre s'était considérablement rétréci, j'étais d'humeur moins lyrique et je m'apercevais que retrouver un loup-garou bien précis n'allait pas être chose facile. D'autant plus que je ne savais pas où le chercher : en Angleterre, près d'où habitait Remus quand il avait été mordu ? Cela pouvait sembler logique à première vue, mais, outre que le fait que de nombreuses années s 'étaient écoulées, 26 environ, au cours desquelles le « mordant » avait pu s'installer ailleurs, les loups-garous pouvaient se déplacer aussi facilement que tous les autres sorciers, et choisir de perpétrer leurs crimes loin de leur résidence afin de garantir leur impunité.

Allais-je donc devoir mener des recherches au niveau mondial ? la perspective était angoissante ; mes investigations s'étaient finalement bien déroulées jusqu'à présent, la piste jusqu'à Tommasso s'était révélée courte et rectiligne, retrouver Margaretha n'avait pas non plus constitué une trop grande difficulté, mais maintenant … un immense champ de possibilités s'offrait à moi, et j'étais accablée d'un vertigineux malaise.

Fallait-il que je revienne sur mon idée première, que je me résolve à aller voir Remus et lui demander d'interroger ses souvenirs ? En aurait-il gardé ? Il avait environ 6 ans, m'avait dit Minerva, donc il n'était pas exclu qu'il se souvînt de ce qui s'était passé, mais l'horreur du moment, en plus de s'incorporer à sa chair, avait peut-être aussi à ce point pénétré sa mémoire qu'elle avait supplanté les souvenirs plus factuels.

Et puis je redoutais de perdre mon courage si je me retrouvais en face de lui, parce que je ne pourrais pas résister et que…donc, non, je ne pouvais pas nous faire courir ce risque.

Pourtant, si la déclaration de morsure avait été faite, elle l'avait sans doute été par son père, présent au moment des faits, et lui, homme adulte, avait peut-être pu livrer une description précise du loup… et n'avais-je pas appris en cours que les loups-garous sont très différents les uns des autres, et que même transformés, ils gardent en eux comme une transposition de leurs traits humains ?

Ma respiration s'accélèra, l'immensité dans laquelle j'étais perdue tout à l'heure venait de se rétrécir à la taille d'un dossier de déclaration.

Je repris mon carnet de notes, mon carnet d'enquête en quelque sorte ! Inspecteur Dazurs…

En haut d'une nouvelle page, je notai « A la recherche du bourreau » puis j'effaçai ce nom, décidément trop dur et abrupt – bourreau, oui, il l'avait été, mais une fois que je l'aurais eu retrouvé, ne devait-il pas se transformer en sauveur ?

J'écrivis donc plus sobrement « A la recherche d'Ysengrin » - un nom de loup littéraire pour un loup réel.

Et je commençai à remplir les colonnes « Actions » et « Comment ? » qui m'aidaient à ordonner mes démarches.

La première chose à faire était donc bien, une fois que j'aurais obtenu l'adresse de Remus enfant, d'aller consulter la déclaration de morsure au ministère londonien. J'attendis d'avoir terminé de noter pour me laisser circonvenir par une rêverie douce-amère, suscitée par la juxtaposition de ces deux mots Remus - enfant. Se ressemblait-il déjà quand il était petit ? Avait-t-il vieilli subitement du jour où il s'était fait mordre ? Que restait-il en lui du petit garçon qu'il avait été ? de ses rêves et de ses projets ? Tout avait dû se fracasser cette nuit de pleine lune… Et toutes les pleines lunes depuis avaient dû l'écorcher, chacune son tour. Ou au contraire, l'obliger à s'endurcir.

Et encore Remus - enfant, la génération impossible, _les loups-garous ne peuvent pas se reproduire_, quel air victorieux affichait Snape en me crachant cela au visage – comme s'il me condamnait moi aussi à la stérilité.

A quel âge Remus avait-t-il pris conscience de cela ? A celui où les autres jeunes hommes commençaient à évoquer la possibilité d'une paternité ? Ou bien, les pleines lunes, le faisant vieillir prématurément, l'avaient-elles fait se tourmenter avec cette fin de non recevoir bien avant ? Quelles relations amoureuses avait-il bien pu bâtir sur une telle base, presque déjà un constat d'échec ? lui refusant d'entrée de jeu la possibilité d'aller jusqu'au bout avec une femme ? J'imaginai qu'il avait pu se résoudre progressivement à cette impossibilité et essayer de s'en tirer au mieux – s'adonner aux satisfactions charnelles sans lendemain, mais je savais aussi qu'il ne s'y était jamais résolu, car certaines des attitudes, des gestes et des réactions qu'il avait eus avec moi le proclamaient.

Etait-ce le refus d'exposer sa partenaire au risque dont il était porteur ? Ou à l'inverse du temps qu'il se donnait afin de … Pour qui s'était-il ainsi gardé ? Pour une qui serait à la hauteur de son exigence ? qui saurait faire face au dévoilement du loup et aux conséquences que cette révélation emportait pour la femme désireuse de faire sa vie avec lui ? Pour moi donc ?

Quand j'étais entrée dans sa vie, le 16 septembre, il avait écrit ce jour là sur une révélation, une épiphanie… je m'étais demandé alors si je méritais ces mots-ci, s'il ne s'était pas trompé sur moi, s'il ne me faisait pas plus importante, et j'avais su me répondre oui. Oui, j'étais bien celle pour qui il avait écrit ce jour là , et que je sois l'objet de la prédiction d'Iroise n'y changeait rien – il ne m'avait pas aimé pour ce pouvoir qui m'avait été donné et dont ni lui, ni moi n'avions encore connaissance.

Je repris mes annotations. Soit la déclaration ne contiendra aucun élément descriptif me permettant de retrouver la trace d'Ysengrin… pas la peine de se laisser glacer par avance, soit elle en contiendra. Il me faudra alors consulter le plus de dépositions possibles, afin de retrouver celles qui impliqueraient mon fameux Ysengrin. Et à espérer que son identité humaine veille bien émerger de ce recoupement d'informations.


	14. Le loup La force et la grâce

_« Un honnête homme se paie de l'application qu'il a à son devoir par le plaisir qu'il sent à le faire, et se désintéresse sur les éloges, l'estime et la reconnaissance qui lui manquent quelquefois. » _

La Bruyère, Caractères, I-I5

Voilà, pour l'incipit littéraire.

Pour ce qui est maintenant de la « vraie vie », j'ai retrouvé du travail, dans la filiale française d'une société US dont le siège européen est à Mannheim… je commence lundi prochain, avec chiffres en French et US GAAP !

Ooooooooo

**Le loup – La force et la grâce**

Arthur vient de le quitter ; comme à chaque fois, la solitude retrouvée est à la fois un soulagement et un accablement. Aujourd'hui, Remus se sent profondément las, seule une légère excitation dans ses muscles vient lui rappeler que, dans quelques heures une lune, aussi pleine qu'il se sent vide, viendra se suspendre au dessus de sa tête.

Il se dirige vers son lit et s'y affale, pour y attendre que se produise, une fois de plus, l'inévitable dont, une seule morsure, un jour, une nuit, l'a accablé. Il se surprend vaguement d'abord, puis de façon plus avide, à penser à celui qui l'a mordu : vit-il encore, à cet instant, est-il lui aussi sur le point de se transformer ? Va-t-il aller se chercher une nouvelle victime ?

Peut-être lui, Remus Lupin, s'est-il trompé, peut-être a-t-il été trop présomptueux en pensant qu'il pourrait refuser le destin que son bourreau lui avait transmis par ses crocs, peut-être aurait-il dû l'accepter et mordre dedans à pleine dents, au lieu de s'infliger les tourments d'une demi-vie. S'il avait été dans la vérité en choisissant la lutte contre son loup, Isolfe ne serait-elle pas à ses côtés en ce moment ?

_Isolfe, Isolfe, pourquoi m'as-tu abandonné ? _

Il s'entend gémir, le loup arrive, l'homme lui transmet son gémissement comme une douleur qu'ils peuvent enfin partager.

Quand il redevient homme, il entend toujours la plainte. Comme… comme le jour, ou plutôt la nuit, la nuit de pleine lune, où John est mort.

Lui n'en garde aucun souvenir, il était trop jeune et trop plein de son loup, mais Susan lui avait raconté, quelques années après. Il devait avoir 16 ans, c'était pendant les vacances, après sa sixième année à Hogwarts. Et Susan, les yeux secs, brûlés par ces choses qui revenaient à la surface, mais la voix impassible, lui avait enfin parlé de son père.

Elle lui avait raconté comment une nuit de loup, John était sorti, comme il le faisait parfois, irrésistiblement attiré en dehors par la pleine lune. Etait-ce pour fuir le voisinage de son fils transformé, enfermé dans sa remise, comme un monstre inavouable, ou pour tenter le sort et se faire mordre à son tour, et, enfin, accéder à cette expérience qui faisait souffrir son petit garçon, qui le ravageait, sans qu'il puisse la partager et qui les dressait l'un contre l'autre ? Son fils avait un infini besoin de réconfort, et lui était incapable de lui donner, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas accepter ce qui leur était arrivé.

En lui, il n'y avait plus que de la révolte et de la haine contre le bourreau de son fils, et ces sentiments étaient si puissants qu'ils avaient tout dévoyé – il aimait son fils encore plus qu'avant, mais il ne le supportait plus ! Parce que son petit garçon torturé par le loup lui renvoyait en plein visage, son défaut de protection, la totale incapacité où il s'était trouvé à remplir la plus élémentaire de sa mission de parent, celle à laquelle les animaux ne faillissent jamais – la protection de son enfant.

Et pourtant, il aurait pu éviter tout cela, une seconde lui aurait suffi pour bousculer son fils et venir se placer devant lui, où était sa place, et se faire mordre pour lui. Et Remus n'aurait pas basculé dans l'horreur, aussi sûrement que si son père l'y avait poussé.

Maintenant, en lui, l'amour était assiégé par la haine, et ne pourrait plus jamais faire entendre sa voix. Et dans sa relation avec Susan, c'était à peu près le même gâchis. Mais Dieux merci, elle, avait su protéger son amour maternel, elle était maintenant tellement plus forte que lui, elle les portait à bout de bras, lui et Remus. Remus, à qui elle avait appris à maîtriser la panique qui prenait possession de lui avant chaque transformation, à qui elle était en train d'apprendre, pleine lune après pleine lune, à apprivoiser - un peu - le loup. Car elle, n'avait jamais considéré que ce dernier fût entièrement irrémissible.

Alors peut-être le temps était venu de les laisser tous les deux, puisque lui ne faisait que peser inutilement sur leur vie.

Il était donc sorti cette nuit-là et jamais revenu. Juste avant de mourir, il s'était demandé si son fils pourrait un jour pardonner à celui qui lui avait infligé cette monstrueuse morsure.

Susan s'était inquiétée de cette absence qui se prolongeait au-delà de l'habituel, mais il était hors de question qu'elle abandonnât son fils, entravé dans sa nécessaire prison. Même si John avait autant besoin d'elle que son fils, elle avait fait son choix. Remus n'était-il pas la chair de sa chair, même si maintenant il fallait bien qu'elle accepte qu'une part de lui n'avait pas été mise au monde par elle, mais par un autre ! Comme tout ceci était terrifiant, la dépossession de son enfant et de sa maternité ! et la possession de son enfant par quelque chose de si éloigné de sa vraie nature.

C'étaient leurs voisins, les Jackson, qui avaient découvert le corps de John au cours de leur habituelle promenade matinale qui leur faisait emprunter toujours le même itinéraire.

Il s'était empoisonné, une substance à action rapide, mais pas si foudroyante qu'elle ne lui laissât pas le temps de souffrir, et Susan avait toujours su qu'il avait choisi cet endroit pour être sûr d'être repéré rapidement, et ni par sa femme, ni par son fils.

Elle s'était arrangée avec les aurors qui étaient venus constater le décès pour que la mort passât pour accidentelle. Quand elle leur avait expliqué, sans larmes et presque indifférente, ce qui était arrivé à son fils, et quelles horribles raisons son mari avait eu de se suicider, ils s'étaient montrés extrêmement compréhensifs. Bien sûr, ils s'étaient tout de même livrés à certaines vérifications, en s'assurant notamment, auprès de la Direction des Affaires Criminelles et de la Surveillance des Créatures Maléfiques, que l'agression dont Remus avait été victime avait été dûment déclarée et répertoriée. A cette époque, les humains mordus étaient considérés comme des victimes, et non pas comme des gens qui avaient basculé dans le mauvais camp. Néanmoins, Susan avait préféré effectuer une déclaration anonyme. Elle se souvenait encore du nom de l'auror qui avait mené cette sorte d'enquête et qui avait insisté pour voir Remus, une fois qu'elle lui eut annoncé la mort de son père : Alastor Moody. Il avait su trouver des paroles de réconfort et des gestes d'apaisement pour le petit garçon, épuisé par la transformation qui venait à peine de s'achever et qui hurlait toujours, portant toujours en lui les hurlements à la mort du loup. Cet homme avait réussi à le calmer, et c'est pour cela qu'elle devait, tant d'années après, lui en révéler le nom.

Elle avait conclu son histoire en lui déclarant :

« Je le dis parce que je te devais cette vérité là, mais ne laisse pas cela te faire du mal.

Ne te considère JAMAIS comme coupable de la mort de ton père et JAMAIS coupable de ce qui t'est arrivé. »

Elle avait presque crié, mais maintenant elle parlait à nouveau d'une voix mesurée, et calme, celle qu'elle avait toujours prise avec lui quand il était question du loup, celle qui mettait un soin méticuleux à évacuer toute trace de pathétique. Elle avait opté pour une position dépassionnée, uniquement technique, la seule qui à son avis pouvait protéger son fils. Peut-être l'avait-elle privé de tendresse et transformé en un enfant qui possédait une dureté d'adulte bien avant l'âge. Alors, pour se rassurer sur l'avenir de son fils, elle rêvait d'une femme qui, un jour, saurait l'aimer et lui prodiguer toute cette tendresse qu'elle s'était obligée à ne pas lui donner. Car il fallait qu'il soit dur pour supporter ce qui lui était arrivé. John n'avait jamais compris cela et sans doute n'avait-il jamais pardonné à sa femme de résister mieux que lui à cette catastrophe, de n'avoir jamais rien fait pour le soulager du fardeau de sa culpabilité, parce qu'au fond d'elle, elle devait savoir qu'il était bel et bien coupable et impardonnable.

Mais John est mort depuis longtemps, les plaintes que son loup lui a transmises quand la lune a enfin disparu ne peuvent plus le concerner ; il doit donc gémir sur quelqu'un d'autre.

Il ne l'a pas sentie venir, mais l'épouvante est là soudain, dans toutes les fibres de son être, l'épouvante que le loup, avec la sûreté de son instinct animal, avait ressentie avant lui. Il se redresse brutalement, se jette hors du lit, se précipite hors de la maison et se met à courir, terrorisé comme il ne l'a jamais été, comme s'il avait peur que l'idée terrible de parvienne quand même à le rattraper !

Isolfe est morte ! comme tous les autres autour de lui !

Il court à l'extrême limite de la falaise, avec l'idée qu'il pourrait glisser en bas à tout moment. Le vent se lève brutalement sur la mer et se lamente à sa place.

Mais la dernière fois, c'est lui qui hurlait, au comble de la terreur – c'est ce que Susan lui avait dit.

« Tu hurlais comme une bête sauvage, comme si tu ne savais pas pourquoi, comme si tu n'allais jamais redevenir humain. J'ai eu peur que le loup n'ait volé ton âme cette nuit-là. »

Pas cette fois-ci … cela veut-il dire que l'adulte se maîtrise davantage que l'enfant ne pouvait le faire ?

Ou que l'événement qui a déclenché sa réaction est moins irrémédiable que la fois précédente ? Et que rien de définitif n'est arrivée à Isolfe ?

Il s'est arrêté et s'allonge dans l'herbe rase et drue afin de se protéger du vent, se souvenant qu'Isolfe et lui, une fois, s'étaient couchés dans un champ, un jour de grande tempête.

Il pressent que si Isolfe était morte, il ne se serait pas retransformé, la mort d'Isolfe aurait marqué la victoire définitive du loup et la défaite de son humanité.

Et puis, ce qui vient de se produire est le signe que le lien entre elle et lui est toujours vivace. Alors qu'il a perdu des jours et des jours à douter d'elle !

Enfin, il est sorcier, il connaît un moyen de savoir comment elle va.

Il se remet sur ses pieds et rentre en courant.

**Ooooooooooooo**

Dans sa chambre, il ouvre le placard et dégage doucement le tabard de son cintre. C'est le seul vêtement qu'il a rangé ici, les autres, ils les a laissés en vrac, dans son sac.

Il le prend dans ses bras et le déploie sur le lit, puis va ouvrir les rideaux afin de faire entrer le plus de lumière possible et commence sa recherche. Au bout de cinq minutes, il a trouvé ce qu'il lui faut, accroché à un bouton de la manche droite : un cheveu d'Isolfe. Par précaution, il poursuit ses investigations, et en déniche un second, agrippé au tissu, derrière la martingale. Il les enferme dans une feuille de papier, soigneusement repliée sur elle même et la range dans une des poches du tabard qu'il replace dans la penderie.

Il s'agit maintenant de contacter Arthur. Son étudiant doit revenir demain, pour son ultime séance, une révision de la doxos de l'Ars Magica, mais il est inconcevable qu'il perde encore un jour à attendre avant de savoir.

Il sait qu'Arthur est chez lui, à Wimbledon, plongé dans ses révisions. Malgré cela, il va néanmoins le prier, et s'il le faut, le supplier, d'abandonner manuels et exercices pendant une heure ou deux. Il a besoin d'acheter un certain nombre d'ingrédients, mais il ne veut pas courir le risque de se faire reconnaître ou prendre à partie par des gens qui seraient au courant de sa nature de loup-garou et de son éviction d'Hogwarts. Il y gagnerait sans doute des huées et des coups, tant il est vrai que les _authentiques_ sorciers, la plupart du temps, nourrissent un véritable sentiment de répulsion à l'encontre des monstres comme lui. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas cela qui le retient ; après tou,t il pense même qu'il éprouverait une certaine satisfaction à taper lui aussi, mais bel et bien la constatation que, in fine, il n'obtiendrait pas ce pour quoi il serait venu. Or, il a absolument besoin de ces substances magiques. Il doit donc y envoyer Arthur à sa place.

Il s'avance vers le foyer, y jette une dose de poudre et prononce avec une trace d'énervement dans la voix - Wimbledon, West Crescent, 42, Arthur.

Il est soulagé de constater que l'étudiant est bien dans sa chambre, allongé sur son lit, en train de prendre des notes à partir d' un mince volume de cuir jaune – le _Vade-mecum de démonologie de Trédion_, qu'il lui a confié il y a quelques jours, lui faisant entendre qu'il pourrait y trouver la réponse à certaines questions piège.

En voyant son professeur, Arthur saute sur ses pieds.

« Lupin, quelle surprise ! Vous avez réussi à vous procurer les sujets de l'épreuve de DCFM ? »

Remus se souvient vaguement qu'ils en avaient plaisanté. Mais déjà Arthur laisse tomber le ton humoristique , devant l'air délicéré d'inquiétude de l'homme en face de lui.

« Par Merlin, que se passe-t-il ? que vous est-il arrivé ?

– A moi rien, mais …

- A qui alors ? … Oh, Isolfe Dazurs, alors ? »

C'est la première fois depuis bien des jours que Remus entend ce nom porté par une autre voix que la sienne. Il voudrait le laisser s'épanouir et prendre tout l'espace disponible, mais Arthur s'est rapproché.

« Parlez bon sang, vous croyez que ça m'amuse de vous voir souffrir, même si vous le cachez fichtrement bien ! de rester là comme un idiot en me demandant comment je pourrais vous aider ! vous croyez que je ne suis pas terriblement désolé de ce qui vous est arrivé, vous m'avez interdit de vous en parler, mais sachez qu'il y a des moments où je pense à ce qui s'est passé, et que j'en suis positivement malade… Vous l'avez vue ? Où est-elle ? et que fait-elle ? Elle pense encore à vous ? »

Lupin vacille sous l'avalanche de questions, des questions que, pour sa part, il n'osait plus se poser.

« De tout cela, je ne sais rien, c'est … c'est mon loup qui m'a donné l'alerte, j'ai d'abord pensé qu'elle était morte »

il voit Arthur se reculer légèrement

« et puis il m'a semblé que non, parce que.. enfin, peu importe.

– Si, évidemment ça importe, allez Lupin, dites-moi !

– C'est sans doute irrationnel, mais je sens que, si c'était le cas, je serais resté loup, et que ma … ma malédiction aurait enfin été la plus forte. Tu comprends ?

– Oui, je comprends et … je suis certain que c'est vrai puisque vous … enfin puisque tu le ressens comme ça, (2) et donc, tu ne l'as pas oubliée et je suis persuadé qu'elle non plus, mais assieds toi donc, tu es crevé, tiens, viens sur le lit, tu vois, j'y passe et mes nuits et mes journées, et maintenant tu as besoin d'aide pour la retrouver ?

- Dans un premier temps, je veux savoir comment elle va. Et oui, j'ai besoin de ton aide, je vais utiliser un antecanis, mais je n'ai pas chez moi les ingrédients nécessaires, sauf ceux qui permettent de personnaliser la préparation. Arthur fait un signe de compréhension, mais ne cherche pas à en savoir plus.

« Pour les autres, eh bien, peux-tu abandonner tes révisions une heure ou deux et aller les acheter pour moi, je crains de me faire repérer dans Diagon Alley et que, dans le meilleur des cas, ils refusent de me vendre ce que je souhaite, car bien sûr un loup-garou ne peut avoir que de sales idées derrière la tête. Ils s'imagineraient sans doute que je fais du repérage de victime !

– Ne t'occupes pas de tous les cons qui s'autorisent à penser cela, dis-moi ce qu'il te faut, et j'y vais. Une petite pause me fera du bien, je dois dire que je commence à saturer sérieusement. Tu sais que ma mère me fait prendre du Stirméninges, bof pour ce que j'y crois, et en plus c'est vraiment dégueulasse, mais ça a l'air de lui faire tellement de bien, à elle ! »

Remus tend sa liste, de l'argent, disant « Voilà, Arthur », le regardant dans les yeux pour un remerciement qui parle sans mots d'énergie et de générosité, un message qu'Arthur comprend, mais qui semble le gêner.

« Tu m'attends ici ? Aucun problème, tu sais, je suis seul à la maison, mes parents sont sortis avec Ben et le reste de la tribu a déjà repris les cours. Installe-toi, je fais le plus vite possible. »

Il disparaît dans la cheminée avec un signe de la main.

Au bout d'une heure, Arthur est de retour, portant un petit sac de toile beige, qu'il tend à Remus.

« Voilà tout y est, j'imagine que tu repars…

- Oui, j'ai besoin d'être fixé rapidement, et c'est finalement plus long que je le pensais, ça ne sera pas prêt avant ce soir, je me suis permis de vérifier dans ton exemplaire du Poshcod (1)…

– J'espère que tu ne t'es pas étouffé avec les couches de poussière qui ont dû s'accumuler dessus … j'ai laissé tomber tout cela, avec soulagement, et tant pis pour ce cher Snape.

– Bon, merci encore, je file maintenant. »

Arhur s'efface pour le laisser regagner la cheminée, puis, au tout dernier moment, il ne peut faire autrement que de le retenir par la manche.

« Tu, quand tu sauras, tu .. crois que tu pourras passer en vitesse, me dire ce qu'il en est ? Et je pense que tu vas avoir de bonnes nouvelles. »

Remus lui sourit, s'interrogeant silencieusement sur ce que peut signifier, pour lui, de bonnes nouvelles, tout en se détestant presque aussitôt de s'être laissé circonvenir par une question si oiseuse, alors que la réponse, il la porte en lui depuis si longtemps : qu'Isolfe n'ait pas oublié qu'elle l'aime. Et il avait répond que oui, qu'il passera quand il aura sa réponse.

Arrivé chez lui, il s'extrait précipitamment de la cheminée, se cogne la tête et s'entaille méchamment le cuir chevelu, mais c'est à peine s'il y porte une main pour vérifier s'il saigne ou pas. Plus tard, il sentira le sang coaguler dans ses cheveux.

Il vide le contenu du sac de toile sur la table de la cuisine et le répartit à deux tas : 3 sachets, une fiole pour le premier, 1 sachet, une boîte, 2 ampoules pour le deuxième ; il lit attentivement les désignations portées sur chacun des contenants ; une fois cette vérification effectuée, il ôte de la table les substances qu'il a regroupées dans le deuxième tas et va les placer sur une étagère. Il se rend ensuite dans sa chambre, extrait de la poche du tabard la feuille de papier dans laquelle il a enveloppé les deux cheveux, se saisit au passage de son chaudron d'étudiant et retourne dans la cuisine.

Il a pris copie du protocole de préparation chez Arthur, mais finalement, il ne s'y réfère pas.

Il n'hésitera pas un seul instant, simplement, avant de commencer, il murmure

« Aide moi, ma splendide, ma reine des potions, aide-moi à réussir celle-ci, aide-moi à découvrir comment tu vas – à ce moment précis, son cœur se serre et vient interrompre sa supplique, il se secoue et retrouve le rythme des mots – aide-moi à me pardonner d'avoir douté de toi. »

Ensuite, il regarde, comme d'un peu loin, ses mains et ses doigts ouvrir les sachets, procéder aux dosages, mélanger, avec des gestes prudents et précis, inspirés et fervents.

Isolfe lui avait dit un jour, qu'il avait des mains superbes, et que ses doigts étaient plein de grâce et de force. C'était quelques jours avec le fiasco final, le 16 juin, soit très exactement 9 mois après le 16 septembre ; il ne l'avait pas noté dans son journal, et il s'était demandé si, au moment où elle lui disait cela, elle savait déjà qu'elle l'aimait. Parce que lui l'avait compris à ce moment précis, avant cet autre jour où ils s'étaient croisés, une nouvelle fois. Comme c'est drôle, qu'il l'ait su avant elle… Et c'était pour préserver cette question, qui était aussi une réponse, qu'il n'en avait rien retranscrit Et ce jour-là, il avait été habité par deux certitudes : le loup et l'amour d'Isolfe pour lui. Hélas, cette dernière, qu'il croyait pourtant tenir si fermement, lui avait glissé des mains, quand Snape avait révélé la présence du loup en lui, comme si les deux ne pouvaient pas cohabiter.

Donc, aujourd'hui, que ses doigts soient pleins de force et de grâce et fassent apparaître Isolfe.

Une fois qu'il a accompli tous les gestes nécessaires, il laisse le mélange reposer – une heure est nécessaire afin que le cheveu qu'il a ajouté en dernier soit dissous par la force corrosive de la potion, permettant ainsi à celle-ci de devenir pleinement active, dédiée à la personne choisie.

Il attend, saisi par une angoisse fervente, ne se décidant pas à s'éloigner de la préparation, comme si elle pouvait déjà lui adresser un signe et, de peur de la manquer, il reste à regarder la surface du liquide, agitée d'imperceptibles frémissements.

Enfin, la surface s'apaise et s'aplanit, elle est maintenant aussi lisse qu'un miroir et aussi transparente que l'air. Remus s'en détache alors, ses yeux sont douloureux à force d'avoir scruté le contenu du chaudron, il a besoin de les reposer avant … avant que la magie ne se saisisse de lui et ne réponde à son interrogation.

Il gagne la chambre, ferme les rideaux et s'étend sur son lit en s'interdisant de penser à ce qui va se passer dans quelques minutes. Mais c'est bien évidemment impossible, et il renonce à se contraindre plus longtemps – maintenant que le loup lui a donné son avertissement, éloigner Isolfe de son esprit est redevenu un acte contre nature. La force splendide qu'il sentait tout à l'heure au bout de ses doigts, qu'était-ce donc, si ce n'était elle ? Il laisse de doux souvenirs le baigner et l'entraîner dans une dérive précisément orientée.

_Que mon amour jaillisse sur toi comme une aurore._

Ses yeux ont cessé de lui faire mal, il se relève, et avant de regagner la cuisine, il relit les quelques lignes du protocole consacrées à l'interprétation des résultats, mais il s'en souvenait parfaitement.

Puis il s'approche rapidement du chaudron et positionne ses mains de chaque côté, sur l'attache de chaque anse. Il constate qu'elles se sont serrées plus qu'il ne l'aurait voulu. Il inspire doucement et commence à souffler à la surface du liquide translucide, qui se met en mouvement, une série de vagues concentriques qui disparaissent au moment précis où elles touchent le bord du chaudron, comme si elles plongeaient sous la surface, défiant toutes les règles de la physique muggle.

Lorsque toute agitation a disparu, Remus prend une nouvelle inspiration, mais doit s'y reprendre à deux fois avant de pouvoir murmurer " Isolfe ". Il a l'impression que le mot est venu se poser à la surface du liquide, attiré par quelque chose qui lui ressemblerait.

Ooooooooo0

Bon, pour quelqu'un qui ne s'intéresse pas trop à la magie, je suis assez contente de ma concoction, j'ai même envie de me demander si Snape a déjà utilisé un antecanis, et au bénéfice de qui ? J'ai d'ailleurs eu du mal à trouver ce nom, j'avais d'abord retenu vigilex, puis j'ai pensé aux watchdogs informatiques, et watchdog m'a amenée à Sirius (l'étoile) - Canis Major, et Canis Major à Canis Minor – ou Antecanis.

Et au prochain chapitre, je vous parlerai d'une deuxième potion répertoriée par le Poshcod – le tracéus…

(1) appellation humoristique et estudiantine pour le _Potion Codex_, jeu de mot intraduisible - littéralement : morue snob.

(2) ce qu'il y a de bien avec le français, c'est que je peux vous montrer le moment où ces deux-là se mettent à se tutoyer…


	15. Le loup Le premier jalon de la piste

RAR en tête de chapitre (je sais, c'est interdit, mais je vais y passer moins de temps !)

**Fenice** – Remus actif et positif, il était bien temps, non, qu'il se bouge un peu le poil. En fait, ma première idée était de laisser le personnage « dormir » alors qu'Isolfe se serait démenée contre vents et marées, et puis… bon… écrire sur RL est un véritable plaisir, y compris dans les passages plus que douloureux…

Mannheim, moi ça me dirait bien, pour un passage temporaire. Resterait à persuader Monsieur Guézanne d'aller bosser dans les télecoms allemands … mais je pense que ça serait une super expérience européenne pour mes loulous que je pourrais rebaptiser les Wölfschen.

**Fée** – merci de me dire que c'était super ! Le tutoiement… en fait c'est Remus qui commence, Arthur se contente de lui emboîter le pas, respectant ainsi la hiérarchie.

Ensuite, tu me parles de Greyback… celui-là, je ne le connais que via Ruptures de Fenice – et oui, je n'ai tjs pas lu le 6…

Donc le mordant de Remus n'est pas Greyback, et l'idée de le mettre dans la boucle, ou plutôt dans le débouclage de la malédiction lycanthrope, il y a longtemps que je l'ai eu, et bien avant la parution du tome 6 !

**Astorius** – héhé, 9 mois, héhé, on va voir ce qu'on en fait, j'ai trois petites idées qui me trottent dans la tête, héhé. Quant à l'écriture tricotage serré, héhé, je crois que, heureusement pour vous, j'assure plus en écriture qu'en tricot où je perds mes mailles !

Remus se sentant coupable de la mort de John ? je crois que j'aurais envie de donner un autre objet à son sentiment de culpabilité… après LAZ, si suite il y a !

**Léna** – que dis-tu du slogan « Arthur assure ! » (sur tous les coups durs) ?

Le background de Remus n'est effectivement pas follement gai, je le développerai encore un peu, tjs dans le même registre. C'est dire s'il mérite d'être enfin heureux un jour…

Alastor ? hommage à la grande JKR de ma part ? peut-être… en tout cas, j'aime bien faire que les personnages apparaissent à plusieurs endroits et que les connexions entre eux se dévoilent au cours de l'histoire.

**Zaza** – en parlant de connexion justement, le loup de Lupin et celui que la belle sent en elle… merci d'avoir fait une remarque sur ce thème, qui m'est cher.

J'aime bien ton terme de potion de chien… tu vas voir comment elle fonctionne dans le chapitre du jour, je ne suis tout de même pas si sadique !

Et ce n'est pas du tout prise de tête, c'est même follement amusant d'inventer des potions… et de leur trouver des noms !

Merci pour vos encouragements « professionnels », ma quantité de temps libre s'est évidemment réduite comme peau de chagrin, mais j'ai une bonne quantité de texte dj écrit, je ne devrais donc pas avoir trop de pb pour approvisionner mes chers lecteurs…

Bonne lecture .. aujourd'hui, une autre potion, dont je vous donne même la recette !

**Le loup – Le premier jalon de la piste**

Il lui faut maintenant attendre que l'appelée réponde à son appel - il n'a plus peur. Et soudain, il la voit, elle est donc vivante, et son image est nette et presque brillante, elle va donc bien ; elle ne le regarde pas, mais quoi d'étonnant à cela, l'antecanis n'est pas destiné à permettre à deux personnes de communiquer à distance ! Simplement, Remus voit une ombre derrière elle, qui n'est pas la sienne, plutôt une autre présence qui se dissimulerait. Qu'est-ce donc que cela ? Il n'a jamais entendu parler de ce phénomène, les résultats livrés par la potion ont été répertoriés depuis longtemps, ils obéissent à une logique simple, binaire : la personne apparaît ou pas, l'image est nette ou floue. Que faut-il penser de cette ombre ? Remus l'examine à nouveau, d'un regard professionnel, qui volontairement, ne tient plus compte d' Isolfe. Cette manifestation n'a rien à voir avec une nuée maléficiante ou un spectre érébien …

Soudain, l'image commence à se brouiller, il sait qu'elle ne va pas tarder à disparaître, il reporte donc ses yeux sur Isolfe, qui s'efface en dernier, après l'ombre, quelques secondes où il ne voit plus qu'elle, lumineuse et proche. Et désirable.

Il se précipite sur ses manuels, mais comme il s'y attendait, il n'y trouve rien qui pourrait correspondre à ce dont il vient d'être témoin – soit le phénomène n'est pas répertorié dans ce genre de littérature, et partant, il n'est pas redoutable, soit il est totalement inédit, et lui n'est pas plus avancé. Néanmoins, il n'a pas eu l'intuition du danger que toutes ses années de pratique et de commerce avec les forces du mal lui ont permis de développer et qui le saisit habituellement en présence de manifestations maléfiques. Cette ombre n'était pas néfaste, plutôt pernicieuse.

Il se rend ensuite chez Arthur, qui n'est pas dans sa chambre. Il se contente alors de griffonner un mot à son attention, lui apprenant qu'il a vu Isolfe ; il ne mentionne pas l'ombre et rappelle à Arthur qu'ils se revoient le lendemain à 13 heures, pour l'ultime séance de révision.

Ooooooooooooooo

Arthur met abruptement fin à leur séance, en neutralisant son dernier hiérocanthe. La démonstration est magistrale, une appropriation parfaitement intelligente de la méthode que Remus lui a enseignée aux vacances de Pâque. Avec en plus toute l'énergie magique dont lui ne se sent plus capable depuis qu'Isolfe est loin.

Il se contente d'un bref commentaire " Parfait ", Arthur s'autorise un rapide sourire, Remus s'attend à le voir s'isoler une dizaine de minutes, comme il le fait habituellement, pour récupérer, physiquement, psychiquement. D'habitude, lorsqu'il fait beau, il s'allonge dans le jardin, souvent devant la porte de la remise, sur le pavement de briques chauffé par le soleil.

Lors de leurs premières séances, Remus prenait soin à le laisser seul, il rentrait même dans la maison pour ne pas lui imposer sa présence. Et puis, un jour, Arthur lui avait suggéré de rester près de lui, il voulait tester sa capacité à faire le vide sous un regard extérieur. Il n'avait pas tort, les aurors en fin de mission ou d'intervention disposaient rarement d'un endroit privatif et silencieux pour effectuer leurs procédures de debrief.

Dès la première fois, il avait réussi à oublier complètement la présence de l'homme qui s'était pourtant installé tout à côté de lui, presque à le toucher. Les jours suivants, il lui avait demandé de faire du bruit, des siffler, ou de chanter, Remus avait préféré aller chercher un livre et s'était mis à lire à haute voix. Arthur s'exerçait donc à faire le calme absolu en lui en oubliant une voix qui lui lisait, presque dans le creux de l'oreille, _Les histoires magnifiques de Nassiramouche, le plus grand sorcier de tous les temps._

Remus avait retrouvé son livre d'enfant dans sa chambre, sans doute Susan l'avait-elle remis là, car lui n'en gardait aucun souvenir. Cette lecture était infiniment douloureuse, car il entendait sa voix d'adulte, lisant des contes pour enfant, comme d'autres hommes de son âge devaient le faire chaque soir, dans une chambre d'enfant.

En fait, il rendait les choses encore plus difficiles pour Arthur, qui devait, en plus des paroles, se fermer à toute cette charge pathétique dont le lecteur chargeait les mots de l'histoire, mais ne jouait-il pas là finalement le seul rôle dans lequel il pouvait exceller ? amener les autres, dans le cadre de sa discipline, au dépassement d'eux-mêmes ? (mais lui n'avait jamais réussi à dépasser son loup – seul, la cause était perdue d'avance). Pourtant, parfois, lui même arrivait à ne plus entendre sa voix et il trouvait alors une sorte d'apaisement étonné dans la contemplation du visage de son étudiant.

Une fois, en se redressant, Arthur lui avait demandé

« Et vous, Lupin, vous n'avez jamais besoin de vous débarrasser de ces horribles bébêtes, pourtant j'ai souvent l'impression que vous vous sollicitez autant que moi ! »

Remus avait secoué la tête lentement, en signe de dénégation, se disant qu'il n'avait pas envie d'expliquer à son élève pourquoi il n'en ressentait plus la nécessité. Mais pour Arthur, bien sûr, le sujet n'était pas clos. Et comme d'habitude, il avait été d'une franchise à la limite de la brutalité.

« J'imagine que vous avez vos propres démons, intérieurs, plus puissants que les autres. Le loup en vous. Mais ne pensez pas que… »

Il l'avait interrompu brutalement, presque férocement – il avait crié

« Suffit, je n'ai pas besoin d'entendre ce que je dois penser… ou pas ! »

Arthur s'était rétracté, puis avait haussé les épaules et redonné à son visage toute l'impassibilité que Remus attendait de lui.

Mais aujourd'hui, tout en rangeant ses affaires, Arthur lui demande comment s'est déroulé la mise en œuvre de l'antecanis. Remus lui parle alors de l'ombre qui était visible derrière elle.

« Elle va bien. Je pensais que pourrait être souffrante ou blessée ou .. folle, bref j'avais tout inventé pour elle. Bien, donc, elle n'est pas en danger, je crois qu'elle cherche quelque chose, mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle était en train de se faire manipuler, par quelqu'un qui se cachait dans cette ombre. »

Il s'arrête, et note alors qu'Arthur reste silencieux, ce qui est assez inhabituel. Il doit donc solliciter son avis

« Que penses-tu de tout cela ? »

Arthur secoue la main et fait signe à Lupin de se taire. Quelques minutes se sont écoulées, Remus a subitement peur de s'être fourvoyé dans sa préparation et de n'avoir récolté que de mensongères informations, faussement rassurantes. Enfin, Arthur se remet à parler.

« D'habitude on n'obtient pas ce genre d'informations avec l'antecanis, cela permet juste de savoir si la personne concernée est en vie, et si elle va bien ou pas .. mais rien d'autre. Là, c'est comme si tu étais allé plus loin, et on pourrait comprendre que tu aies réussi à entrer en contact avec elle, d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça, ça serait somme toute logique en raison de… eh bien, des liens entre vous, mais ce n'est pas elle qui t'aurait appris qu'elle se faisait manipuler sans s'en rendre compte, ça ne tiendrait pas debout. Alors professeur, que penses-tu de cette analyse… qui ne débouche sur rien !

– Je pense que tu es vraiment mon meilleur élève… non que tu étais, puisque je n'ai plus le droit d'avoir d'élèves officiels, mais ce n'est pas notre sujet. Je me fous de tout ça maintenant, donc j'en suis arrivé aux mêmes conclusions que toi, mais je me contente de constater, je ne comprends pas plus que toi.

– Mais au moins, tu sais ce qu'elle cherche ? »

Remus se lève et entreprend de tisonner le feu qui était en train de diminuer et qui soudain reprend en belles flammes orange, courtes et serrées, comme une fourrure de renard, pense Arthur.

« Pas moi, de toute évidence, je pense que sans cela elle m'aurait déjà trouvé, je suis venu me planquer dans l'endroit le plus évident de la terre, chez moi !

- Alors ?

– Alors ! »

Remus vient de se retourner brusquement vers lui, passant en quelques secondes d'un calme apparent à l'exaspération la plus flagrante.

« Alors, qu'est-ce que j'en sais ! Elle n'a pas jugé utile de m'en faire part, à moins que, bien sûr, Hibouposte ait encore paumé une lettre ! _Sa_ lettre !

– Remus, tu te fais du mal, pour rien. Je te jure, lorsqu'elle m'a remis mon diplôme, elle était prête à tout, sauf à t'oublier et à te laisser tomber ! Alors, bon sang, fais-lui confiance ! Et puis, moi, je sais ce qu'elle cherche MacGo m'a en parlé.

– Minerva, mais que vient-elle faire là-dedans ?

– Je t'explique. Ce matin, je suis allé à Hogwarts, elle voulait me parler avant le concours, plus exactement elle voulait que j'accepte de revoir Dumbledore… tu sais après ce qu'il t'avait fait, en te laissant tomber comme un malpropre, je lui avais dit ses quatre vérités, et j'avais quitté Hogwarts sans juger utile de lui faire mes adieux. Je ne sais pas si l'idée venait directement de MacGo ou si Dumbledore lui avait demandé de jouer les bons offices, toujours est-il que j'ai accepté. J'étais curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait derrière la tête : s'excuser pour ce qui s'était passé avec toi et Snape ou s'assurer que j'allais présenter le concours enveloppé des couleurs d'Hogwarts, et plus exactement celles de Gryffondor !

– Je pense que tu te trompes Arthur, Albus ne réagirait jamais de façon aussi mesquine.

– Bon, si tu veux, tu as l'air convaincu, moi je n'oublie pas le 28 juin et la façon dont il a tiré son épingle du jeu, de façon pas très nette pour toi, et pour Isolfe. Mais je lui donnais encore une chance, je me disais que, peut-être, il allait revenir sur son inaction, et me donner un nouveau contrat pour toi, et te redonner la chaire de DCFM. Parce que bien sûr, il n' a réussi qu'à trouver un nouveau toquard, (1) je le sais, j'ai gardé des contacts là-bas, Wendela évidemment, et puis Sacha entre autres – apparemment, heureusement qu'il est là pour animer le cours !

Enfin bref, le vieux con n'était même pas là, oui, j'ai dit le vieux con, et je le pense, et tant pis si ça te fait tiquer, parce que, quand même, me demander de venir, juste avant mon concours et ne pas être là… faut vraiment pas avoir honte. C'est donc Mac Go qui m'a accueilli, elle m'a dit que Dumbledore avait dû se rendre d'urgence au Wizengamot, j'imagine qu'un des vieux gagas avait encore dû faire une bourde et qu'il avait été appelé pour assurer le replâtrage.

– Alors, donc qu'est-ce que Minerva t'a dit ?

– Ah, excuse-moi, Minerva, bien sûr. Il m'a semblé qu'en fait elle voulait surtout avoir de tes nouvelles, et savoir si tu en avais eu d'Isolfe Dazurs. J'ai répondu que non, même si je n'en étais pas formellement sûr, mais comme …

- Mais comme je n'ai pas voulu qu'on en parle, je sais, et j'ai sans doute eu tort…

- Et moi aussi merde, j'ai agis comme un con.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il s'en veut, Arthur a bondi sur ses pieds, s'éloignant, revenant vers son interlocuteur et agitant les bras. Remus a souvent pensé de lui, et là il prend le temps de penser, une fois encore, qu'il est incapable de s'énerver à froid, et que cela risque de lui jouer des tours dans sa vie professionnelle, mais est-ce si important ? Et puis il apprendra à se contraindre, mais ne sera-ce pas dommage ?

« J'aurais dû envoyer balader ta consigne, et t'obliger à sortir de tes silences…. Le roi du silence !

– Arthur, trop tard pour les regrets maintenant. Si on revenait à Minerva ?

– Minerva, oui, voilà, elle m'a répété ce qu'Isolfe lui avait dit, un peu après ton départ. 'Je sais que je peux faire quelque chose et même si ça ne mène finalement à rien parce que tout ceci n'aura été que de stupides racontars de bonne femme.. eh bien, au moins aurais-je alors essayé. Mais que ça marche ou pas, de toute façon, je ne l'abandonnerai jamais.'

Arthur voit Remus se mettre dos au mur et s'asseoir lentement par terre, et entourer ses genoux de ses bras, et poser sa tête sur eux, il le voit sourire, et lui, il constate que son cœur est sans dessus dessous, et il se dit que ça doit être bien pire, ou plutôt bien mieux, dans le cœur de Lupin.

Au bout d'un moment, Remus se relève, légèrement étourdi. Voilà, les paroles prononcées par Isolfe sont parvenues quand même jusqu'à lui, grâce à Minerva et à Arthur, malgré toutes les stupides barrières qu'il avait érigées, comme une irrésistible bonne nouvelle. Elle n'est pas venue le retrouver, mais pas pour les raisons avec lesquelles il avait pris soin de se torturer, une fois de plus. Et ce qu'elle a dit est une éclatante confirmation de ce qu'il avait pressenti – qu'elle _pourrait faire quelque chose_. Et même si le loup se révèle quand même être le plus fort, et évidemment, elle ne peut pas ne pas envisager cette hypothèse, et il lui donne mille fois raison de le faire, de toute façon, il est déjà sauvé, parce qu'elle ne _l'abandonnera jamais_. Et qu'il ne sera plus seul pour supporter sa malédiction, mais qu'ils seront deux pour la porter. Et qu'ils seront deux à s'aimer.

Il est surpris de s'entendre demander, tout en se mettant à réfléchir intensément à ce qu'il doit faire maintenant – retrouver Isolfe, apprendre d'elle en quoi consiste ces " racontars de bonne femme " – une légende inédite, une prédiction ? et surtout contrer la pernicieuse action de l'ombre derrière elle, dont il est de plus en plus persuadé qu'elle pourrait l'envoyer sur une mauvaise piste.

« Et Minerva, t'a-t-elle quand même parlé de ton concours ?

- Euh oui, mais parce que c'est moi qui ai mis le sujet sur le tapis, elle m'a demandé si je me sentais prêt, en bonne forme, physique, mentale si j'avais fait des impasses…les trucs habituels quoi. Mais j'ai eu l'impression qu'elle s'en fichait, je crois qu'elle voulait surtout que je joue le rôle du missi domini auprès de toi. Mais j'ai quand même bien mis les points sur les i et j'espère qu'elle le répétera à son boss –si je réussis, ce sera grâce à toi. Donc, mille fois merci pour tout, je crois que je suis aussi prêt que ce que je m'étais fixé, maintenant je rentre… sauf si tu veux que je reste…

Remus fait signe que non de la tête, et je m'octroie une soirée entière en compagnie de Mozart, messe du couronnement pour sûr et …

- Petite Musique de Nuit avant de t'endormir ?

– Eh oui, ça pourrait être une idée. »

Arthur sourit largement et s'exclame

« Dis-moi, tu as retrouvé ton sens de l'amour … »

S'apercevant de son erreur, Arthur corrige, mais pas aussi rapidement qu'il l'aurait fait devant quelqu'un d'autre, pour laisser encore un peu de temps à l'expression heureuse qui s'est installée sur le visage de l'homme en face de lui.

« je voulais dire ton sens de l'humour, bien sûr.

– J'avais corrigé de moi-même Arthur, mais je pense que l'autre version est aussi la bonne. »

Ils échangent un sourire rapide.

« Je peux te demander ce que tu vas faire maintenant ? Si tu as besoin d'aide, tu sais que dans trois jours je serai disponible … en attendant les résultats.

- Je croyais que tu devais partir en vacances ?

– Oui, mais si jamais … enfin, je pourrais annuler.

– Arthur, je suis très touché, mais je vais agir seul…Dès demain. Je vais employer un tracéus théurgique, tu m'as rapporté ce qu'il faut pour. Et je vais partir la chercher : il faut que je comprenne ce qu'elle fait et surtout que je ne laisse pas cette ombre s'interposer entre elle et ….

– Et ?

– Je ne sais pas trop, la solution, s'il y a en vraiment une.. ou alors …

- Ou alors elle et toi ! Allez professeur, je te laisse à ce que tu as le plus important à faire au monde. »

Remus peut voir le coin de ses lèvres trembler un peu, et il se dit que si Arthur regarde lui aussi son visage et sa bouche, il doit voir strictement la même chose. Qui fait le premier pas ? Peu importe, ils se sont rapprochés et se donnent une longue accolade et Remus constate qu'Arthur est bien plus à l'aise que lui dans ce geste que lui sait comment partager.

Après le départ d'Arthur, il s'assoit à nouveau par terre, les bras enserrant ses genoux. Il songe aux bras d'Isolfe autour de lui, comme ils ne l'ont jamais été, mais le seront un jour. Elle l'aime encore, elle n'a pas cessé de l'aimer pendant tout ce temps où il s'était cru abandonner.

A lui de la rejoindre maintenant.

Il se relève et va chercher la deuxième série d'ingrédients achetés par Arthur. Puis, il extrait d'un placard de la cuisine le chaudron et la cuillère en corne de narval, marqués des initiales SEG - pour Susan Elizabeth Guilford, en se demandant où peut bien être la matériel de John. Mais de toute façon, ce sont les instruments de sa mère qu'il aurait choisis.

La préparation est à peine plus complexe que la précédente, le traceur, en l'occurrence le deuxième cheveu d'Isolfe, doit être ajouté en second, au moment précis où la cardanops bonariensis aura été parfaitement desséchée à feu vif et commencera à libérer son odeur si caractéristique. La dernière fois qu'il avait eu à effectuer cette même préparation s'était soldée par une superbe ratage – c'était un sujet de Buse. Mais cette fois-ci, l'idée d'un échec n'effleure même pas Remus.

Au bout d'une heure, la cardanops est réduite à l'état de poudre grise, dont s'échappent de puissants effluves, âcres et musqués. Il extrait le cheveu de son papier et le dépose au fond du chaudron. Quand il a complètement disparu, absorbé par la cardanops, l'odeur se modifie, devient végétale, de plus en plus plaisante, de plus en plus connue. Hiris ! bien sûr, c'est Hiris, son parfum, floral et poudré. Le cheveu était donc parfumé ? ou est-ce un effet de son imagination ? mais peut-on s'imaginer une odeur ? Il s'aperçoit que lui n'a plus touché au flacon d'Allure depuis sa fuite d'Hogwarts. Il ne sait même plus où il se trouve, ou même s'il ne l'a pas laissé là-bas.

Il continue la potion, en ajoutant successivement les trois autres ingrédients – huit gouttes d'exondat d'huile d'éthel d'Essendilène, une goutte d'elixir de camalence royale et pour finir une pincée de jusquiame pulvérulente. L'odeur astringente et vaguement opiacée de ces nouveaux constituants fait disparaître Hiris. Il mélange soigneusement la préparation avec la cuillère en corne de narval , l'huile s'étale sur les poudres sèches et les transforme en une pâte sombre et brillante. Il termine en remplissant à moitié le chaudron d'eau et en faisant disparaître la source de chaleur. S'il a réussi sa préparation, la concoction va se dissoudre lentement et sans peine dans l'eau et, dans quelques heures, le tracéus sera prêt. Mais il sait d'ores et déjà qu'il a réussi, comme si grâce au contact renoué avec elle, Isolfe lui transmettait son savoir-faire.

Il s'installe dans le jardin pour attendre, sur le pavement de briques tiédies par le soleil. Il rêve qu'il prépare des potions avec elle et qu'elle lui prend les mains pour le guider. Ensuite, Isolfe n'est plus là et lui se découvre allongé, tout de bleu vêtu, sur une page rigoureusement blanche. Il se réveille en sursaut, angoissé.

Il se relève d'un bond et court jusqu'à la cuisine et au chaudron. Il reste encore une petite quantité de pâte non dissoute au fond. Il doit patienter encore un peu. Il résiste à la tentation de rester près du récipient à observer le phénomène de dégradation de la substance dans l'eau. Mais à quoi cela lui servirait-il donc ?

Il s'écarte de la table et se met à marcher de long en large dans la cuisine obscure, car le soleil est couché maintenant. Il a bien dû parcourir l'équivalent d'un mile quand il s'autorise à retourner auprès du chaudron. La disparition du rythme de ses pas transforme la pièce en un lieu obscur, silencieux et subtil, rempli d'attente – comme une anti-chambre.

Le chaudron ne semble plus contenir que de l'eau claire. Remus reprend la cuiller sur la table et l'utilise pour agiter le liquide. Les remous crées par le mouvement sont d'un beau noir profond, bleuté, comme si on venait de faire couler de l'encre de Chine dans le chaudron et qu'il s'agissait maintenant de l'incorporer à l'eau. Il retire la cuiller, le liquide est à nouveau parfaitement transparent. Il sourit et murmure " Parfait ", puis va rapidement chercher un parchemin vierge, anxieux de savoir quelle va être la première indication que le tracéus va lui fournir.

Maintenant, la feuille est sur la table, soigneusement étalée devant lui. D'un geste décidé et ardent , dédaignant la méthode canonique du haut protocole qui fait intervenir un aspersoir d'albâtre, il plonge sa main droite dans la préparation et la secoue au dessus de la feuille. Les gouttes atteignent le parchemin, créant autant de petits cercles gondolés. Puis, ces derniers s'assombrissent progressivement, le noir bleuté apparaît d'abord sur les circonférences, s'étalant délicatement vers l'intérieur. Quand tous les cercles sont colorés, ils commencent à bouger et à se transformer, de façon apparemment erratique, puis de plus en plus ordonnée. Enfin, leur agencement est achevé et Remus peut lire :

Enez Kereon 's

Ushant Island

Il se met à réfléchir à voix haute, il a subitement envie de rompre le silence de la maison et d'entendre le son de ce qu'il va dire, pour que rien ne s'en perde.

« Voyons, Enez Kereon, puisqu'il y a un apostrophe, … ce doit être un nom, mais homme ou femme ? Femme, je dirais, la vieille femme dont, j'espère, les racontars ne sont pas stupides ! Enez, Kereon, quel est le nom, quel est le prénom ? S'agit-il d'une magique ou d'une muggle ? Avec Isolfe, je dirais que la probabilité est de 50/50 !

Ushant Island, facile, une île au large de la Bretagne, je crois que c'est la plus septentrionale d'ailleurs. Donc, ce serait un nom breton… pas étonnant alors que cela ne me dise rien. Ma splendide, parles-tu breton ? Il paraît que cet idiome ressemble au gallois et à l'irlandais… Tu ne m'en as jamais rien dit. Hauteville n'est pas en Bretagne, d'ailleurs.

Tu es donc allée voir cette personne… car tu avais, nécessairement, impérativement, quelque chose à lui demander – une information, le contenu de ces fameux racontars ? Ou peut-être un objet ? Mais cela, je ne pourrai que l'apprendre une fois sur place. Pour le moment, je dois trouver le moyen de localiser l'endroit de l'île où cette femme habite. »

Il se dirige à grands pas vers la bibliothèque de ses parents, espérant y trouver un cartographaire qui pourra le renseigner. Il lui est impossible de se souvenir s'ils en possédaient un. Il constate que les étagères de bois brut sont partiellement affaissées et que les livres sont recouverts d'une telle quantité de poussière, qu'on a l'impression qu'un lecteur précautionneux les a recouvert d'une couche de feutre gris pour les protéger.

Il parcourt rapidement du regard les différentes rangées, déchiffrant titres et auteurs, ne voyant rien qui pourrait ressembler à ce qu'il cherche ; il vient pourtant de se rappeler que le Magistral Cartographaire Longhorn & Pripchat devrait s'y trouver, un grand livre relié de toile dont le rouge était déjà bien fané quand il était petit garçon.

_Petit garçon_ - comme c'est étrange d'associer ces deux mots à soi quand on est adulte et qu'on n'a presque rien gardé de son enfance, plus qu'étrange, alors, totalement incongru, presque obscène.

Il déniche finalement le Longhorn & Pripchat, coincé entre deux tomes d'une encyclopédie vieille de deux bons siècles.

Il l'extrait avec précaution et va le secouer à l'extérieur. La poussière tombe sur le sol en un seul bloc qu'il aplatit avec son pied.

Il rentre, s'assied sur son habituel tabouret et ouvre le cartographaire sur ses genoux, se penchant sur le sommaire afin de trouver l'entrée Ushant. Il passe son doigt sur les six lettres, et laisse le livre s'ouvrir à la bonne page – l'Ouest de la France. Ushant est située à quelques dizaines de miles nautiques des côtes françaises, à l'horizontal de la ville de Brest, elle semble être une petite île, en tous cas bien plus petite que l'île de Man ou celle de Wight. Un seul point est noté, représentant une ville… ou un gros village, à peu près au milieu – Lampaul. Il ne doit pas y avoir beaucoup d'habitants, ce qui va faciliter ses recherches. Il lui suffit simplement de trouver par où les commencer, ces recherches !

Il faudrait déjà que tu saches comment Ushant se dit en français, le genre d'information qui pourrait être utile, Lupin ! Il se parle encore, mais maintenant dans sa tête. Il a l'intuition qu'il ne doit plus perturber le silence autour de lui avant d'avoir trouvé comment procéder.

Il se met à marcher, laissant le cartographaire ouvert sur le plancher. Peut-être devrait-il s'activer à la préparation d'un repas (mais a-t-il faim ?) de façon à laisser la bonne idée venir à lui ? Il retourne soudain vers le livre ouvert et s'accroupit à côté, laissant son regard se poser sur Ushant puis remonter vers le nord, et bifurquer abruptement vers l'est, et trouver ce qu'il cherchait, les minuscules îles Chausey. Y a-t-il un rapport entre cet archipel, où se trouve Hauteville, et Ouessant ? Lorsqu'elle était élève, Isolfe se rendait-elle de Chausey à Ouessant… allait-elle y écouter des histoires ? Est-ce pour cela qu'elle y est retournée ? Pour comprendre le lien entre eux… et pourtant ces lieux ne les opposent-ils pas ? Lui est encore un loup, sous-bois et humus, et elle, une femme qui s'enivre à l'air du grand large. Où vont-ils se rencontrer à nouveau ? en pleine mer ou en pleine forêt ? Ou ici ? dans cette maison posée à la frontière de la terre et de la mer ? La Bretagne française et les Cornouailles britanniques ne constituent-elles pas un seul et même paysage, une continuité à peine interrompue par l'Atlantique ?

Remus Lupin se redresse, il a trouvé par où commencer, il s'étire soigneusement, les bras tendus, haut au dessus de lui, s'il se hausse sur la pointe des pieds, il touche le plafond. Son corps étendu définit un espace réservé à celui d'Isolfe, il en est absolument certain maintenant,son corps désirant atteste de l'existence de celui d'Isolfe.

Il va se restaurer, essayer de dormir et dès demain, à la première heure, il se rendra à l'Office des Services Magiques de Birmingham (il préfère éviter Londres et d'éventuelles rencontres mal venues, et, il n'a pas envie de se rendre méconnaissable, ce qu'il fait est trop essentiel, trop précieux pour qu'il le fasse à visage couvert). Là-bas, il pourra vérifier si Ushant abrite une communauté magique, qui alors, serait répertoriée par le service du recensement de la population magique. Si ce n'est pas le cas, il pourra consulter sur place les annuaires muggles, que l' OSM de Birmingham, vu sa taille, doit certainement posséder.

Oooooooooooo

(1) ça, c'est pour Léna, qui pourra constater que je ne parle pas d'Alastor aux moments prévus !


	16. L'azur Entre Isolfe et Susan

Merci à Mate d'avoir laissé un mot !

Bonne lecture à tous – aujourd'hui, retour du côté de chez Isolfe.

**L'azur –Entre Isolfe et Susan **

_La nécessité de retrouver Ysengrin a pris le pas sur toute autre préoccupation, je suppose que mon cœur doit encore être plein de mon éloigné … oui, bien sûr, comment pourrait-il en être autrement ?… mais au dessus ne subsiste que l'inévitable constatation du temps qui s'écoule et qui doit me rapprocher de ma proie – je suis devenue chasseuse de loups-garous et je sais même que le jour où je me mettrai en marche vers Ysengrin enfin localisé, je devrais me munir d'une dague de louvetier. Par moment, la fatigue pèse trop fort sur moi, délaissant mon corps, pour concentrer ses efforts sur mon esprit qu'elle voudrait voir lâcher prise. Je m'égare alors, le jugement m'échappe, je me transforme en tortionnaire au hausse-pied, animée d'une volonté de vengeance et d'extermination – j'ai soif de sang. Et dans ces moments effrayants, j'ai l'impression que c'est leur part monstrueuse à tous deux, Ysengrin et Remus, qui m'appelle à grands hurlements sauvages et m'excite à abandonner mon dessin de salvation et à venir me joindre à leur noirceur. Et je les écoute et tous mes os tremblent avec moi et ma chair se recroqueville de terreur et je ne sais plus si je peux résister à cet appel._

J'ai repris mon poste à Hogwarts il y a une semaine. Je m'en suis enfuie dès le vendredi après-midi, et ai rejoint l'appartement d'Honor. Quand elle est rentrée du boulot, je lui ai proposé d'aller manger chinois dans le XIII° arrondissement muggle et nous sommes maintenant attablées au Palais des Fleurs, avenue de Choisy. Nous venons de passer notre commande, je décide de profiter du léger flottement qui s'était installé avec le départ du serveur, pour poser ma question – je me suis finalement décidée pour une approche directe, je vais avancer presqu'à découvert.

– Honor, dis-moi, un particulier peut-il accéder aux dossiers des affaires criminelles du MK ?

Elle claque de la langue d'un air entendu, je l'entends presque se dire « nous y sommes… », tandis qu'un sourire gourmand et intrigué surgit sur ses lèvres. Pourtant, sa réponse est strictement technique.

– Non, c'est absolument exclu.

Bien, je m'y attendais et pourtant l'angoisse se manifeste à nouveau, un vide qui se crée en plein milieu de l'estomac – quelle idée ahurissante que de poser cette question dans un restaurant.

– Aucune chance, donc ?

– Pour un particulier, non, par contre , un avocat peut le faire pour lui.

– A quelles conditions ?

- S'il y a un quelconque intérêt. J'imagine que tu dois bien te souvenir de tes cours de droit, muggles ou magiques…. Car s'il y a un principe que nous avons emprunté au droit muggle, c'est bien celui-là, « pas d'intérêt, pas d'action ». Donc, à moins de prouver au conseil des requêtes en accès que tu as bien fait l'objet d'une exaction de type … criminelle, ou que tu es ayant droit, je ne vois pas trop. Ou alors tu retournes voir Henri et tu lui demandes un dossier bidon…

Je déposai mes baguettes et lui jetais un regard soupçonneux .

– Qu'est-ce que Henri t'as raconté ?

– Du calme ma belle, heureusement que tu n'as plus tes baguettes en main, sans cela j'en aurais une dans l'œil !

- L'œil, non, la gorge sans doute, Honor la Bavarde !

Elle prit un air faussement dépité.

- Bavarde, parce que tu me le demandes, ma chère. Qui est en train de me cuisiner sur les affaires criminelles ? Et puis, oui, j'ai parlé à Henri, tout ce qu'il m' a dit c'est qu'il ne savait pas ce que tu fourbichais et qu'il était terriblement inquiet.

– Il exagère, je lui donne très régulièrement de mes nouvelles, tous les quatre jours, au cas où il te l'aurait caché.

– Il m' a parlé de messages brefs et secs…

Bon Dieu, Henri bien de toi cette remarque. Et si je te disais que tu as plus de chance que Remus, parce que lui, je ne lui a jamais adressé un quelconque signe de vie, et que je ne sais pas dans quel état il peut être, et tout ça, parce que je ne veux pas lui donner de faux espoirs ?

- Je croyais qu'il sortait avec une _jeune femme délicieuse_ ?

- Oui, et ça à l'air de marcher de mieux en mieux entre eux…. mais cela ne l'empêche pas de s'inquiéter pour toi…. Ecoute, Isolfe, c'est toi qui as toujours tenu à ce qu'il te considère comme une sorte de sœur, parce que, lui, il se serait bien vu dans un autre rôle que celui de grand frère !

Elle dut voir que mon visage se contractait, au moment même où j'encaissais le coup, car elle étendit une main au travers de la table, elle hésita un peu et la posa sur la mienne, en un geste de repentir très sincère, très touchant – le genre de geste que je n'aurais pas su prodiguer si la situation entre nous s'était inversée. Ces gestes consolateurs dont je n'avais pas su prendre le risque avec Remus, parce que, enfin, si je lui avais ouvert les bras, il aurait bien fini par déposer ses silences et se confier à moi ?

– Excuse-moi, je suis toujours très maladroite avec ça. Henri te comprend mieux que moi.

Je décidai qu'il était largement temps de revenir à mon sujet, je retournai ma main et serrai rapidement celle d'Honor puis nous retirâmes chacun la notre.

– J'imagine que la qualité d'ayant droit est la même que chez les muggles ?

– En un peu plus extensif, oui.

– C'est à dire, extensif ?

– Le monde sorcier a une conception plus élargie de cette notion, il tient compte en plus des liens fidéithéurgiques, des appartenances aux mêmes confréries magiques. Voilà . Alors, dis-moi, maintenant, ton Dumbledore est-il ayant droit ? et de qui ?

Je pris un air surpris.

- Dumbledore ?

– As-tu oublié que c'est pour lui que tu travailles ? donc, tout cela doit le concerner, non ? Ou alors, tu me caches quelque chose, comme à Henri ?

J'avais du mal à savoir si elle n'était que moqueuse, ou également exaspérée. J'avais oublié aussi combien elle maniait ses baguettes avec une élégance efficace, comme tout ce qu'elle faisait. Les deux tiges de bois coupaient en deux morceaux parfaitement symétriques les bouchées à la vapeur, aussi précisément que s'il se fût agi d'une paire de pincettes chirurgicales. Moi, je me découvrais irrémédiablement maladroite ce soir, au point que je dus recourir à la fourchette. Je ne répondis pas à sa question, j'imaginais que pour elle, comme pour Henri, cela valait tous les aveux du monde.

- Mais, il n'y a pas une prescription, une période à la fin de laquelle les dossiers, non sensibles, deviennent accessibles au public ?

Elle planta ses yeux dans les miens, je repensai à ce qu'elle m'avait dit de mes baguettes tout à l'heure, mais ce n'était pas violent, plutôt franc et même compréhensif.

– Never explain…Isolfe, mais never mind. Oui, la période a été là aussi alignée sur le droit muggle et ramenée à dix ans, avant c'était deux siècles… du délire… il faut bien laisser un jour le passé en paix, non ? Donc 10 ans pour les cas les plus courants, mais certaines affaires plus sensibles ont droit à un traitement de faveur et puis d'autres … disparaissent, purement et simplement, le fait du prince !

– Et si un criminel est toujours en … activité, mais que des faits le concernant ont été répertoriés il y a plus de 10 ans, la restriction d'accès vaut-elle pour l'ensemble ?

– S'il ne s'agit pas d'un crime de sang, ou d'une atteinte aux intérêts de la communauté magique, les différentes prescriptions tombent de date à date. Donc, les affaires les plus anciennes sont accessibles, et les autres sont toujours qualifiées.

- Et quelles sont les démarches à effectuer ? pour .. je veux dire, pour consulter les dossiers publics ?

– Déposer une requête à la commission des … requêtes ! aussi simple que ça !

– Vraiment ? ton intonation tendrait à me dire le contraire…

- Désolée de jouer avec tes nerfs, ma belle, mais comme je ne sais pas si c'est important…

Je lâchai ma fourchette, et appliquai mes mains sur ma bouche, pour empêcher que son tremblement ne remonte jusqu'à mes yeux et ne se transforme en larmes. Honor me regardait avec intensité, sans doute curieuse de voir si j'allais surmonter la crise. Peut-être d'autres convives s'étaient-ils tournés vers moi, j'avais vaguement conscience que les discussions avaient disparu autour de nous, même l'avenue de Choisy s'était tout d'un coup transformée en désert. J'eus l'impression qu'un grand vent allait soudain se lever avec un souffle lugubre et me dépouiller de tous mes espoirs. Le tremblement avait maintenant atteint mes joues.

– Je te préviens ma grande, si tu te mets à pleurer, je me lève et je te prends dans mes bras, je crois qu'il y a longtemps que quelqu'un aurait dû te le proposer, non ? Donc, à toi de voir.

Je dégageai mes lèvres de l'emprise des doigts, mais par précaution, je laissai ceux-ci monter la garde sur les joues.

– Honor, je l'ai déjà dit à Henri, c'est terriblement important. Voilà, c'est dit. Et maintenant, peux-tu accepter de m'aider sans en savoir plus ?

– Ce n'est pas une question de vie ou de mort, quand même ?

Je secouai la tête. Elle laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement.

– Bon, je préfère. Donc si ce n'est pas ça, eh bien, ça ne peut être que … Mademoiselle Dazurs à la recherche de…

Elle dut finalement avoir pitié de moi, car elle se tut brusquement. Autour de nous, les conversations reprirent, les voitures se remirent à circuler avec un bruit chuintant – il pleuvait et le feu venait de repasser au vert.

– Le problème, c'est que la commission de requête est composée de vieux gagas en attente d'une fantomisation, bien méritée ou pas. Autant de dire qu'ils ne sont pas pressés… Un grand oncle à moi, Abélard, a occupé ce poste, dans le temps. C'était un homme qui diffusait autour de lui un ennui efficace et redoutable. Je suppose que c'est pour cela qu'il avait coopté. Et lui et ses collègues, il leur fallait au moins deux mois pour se décider à admettre ou pas une demande ! Et encore, ils n'ont jamais été fichu de savoir quels critères de décision ils devaient retenir. Et pour devancer ta question, je sais que côté Brittos, ce ne sont pas des rapides rapides non plus. Chi va piano va sano, mais à ce rythme c'est carrément de l'obstruction au cours de la justice …. Autant de dire qu'il vaudrait mieux te faire pistonner. Voyons voir, ton patron fait partie de Wizengamot, non ? Et bien, qu'il se remue un peu les fesses ! quand même pas à toi de faire tout le boulot.

– Tu crois qu'il pourrait faire accélérer la procédure ?

– J'imagine oui, et comme ça il serait enfin démontré que le Wizengamot sert à quelque chose ! Non, je t'assure il faut que tu mettes Dumbledore dans la boucle, et qu'il t'obtienne une autorisation spéciale, à toi ou à lui, d'ailleurs .. ou à quelqu'un d'autre hein, à lui de voir ce qui risque de passer le mieux.

Ensuite, le sujet Thierry Larchet s'invita à notre table et y prit bientôt toute la place disponible. Honor m'en rebattit les oreilles jusqu'au seuil de son appartement. Après, elle se désintéressa subitement et totalement de moi puisque Hévéa était là à l'attendre, deux billets (un vert et un rose ! ) attachés à chacune de ses pattes. Je la laissai à ses bonheurs.

Oooooooooooooooo

Le surlendemain, j'étais de retour à Hogwarts, mais je dus attendre la fin de l'après-midi afin de parler enfin à Albus – il avait fait prévenir qu'il serait indisponible de toute la journée, il était pourtant sur place, mais enfermé dans son bureau, où il recevait des visiteurs inconnus, comme me l'apprit avec la meilleure des volontés Filius, qui ne résista pas à la tentation d'en apprendre davantage sur les raisons de ma tardive rentrée et de mon absence lors du week-end.

Je lui présentai une explication qui dut lui sembler d'autant plus plausible qu'elle était obscurément mystérieuse. Je me souvins même m'être obligée à cligner de l'œil , lui demandant de me faire la faveur de sa discrète complicité. Il eut l'air terriblement surpris par mon comportement, voire même déçu. Je me rendis compte alors, mais apparemment trop tard, que ce que j'avais pris pour une sorte de curiosité intéressée et dont j'avais voulu me débarrasser au plus vite parce que je l'avais jugée inconvenante, témoignait en fait d'une claire volonté de savoir ce que j'entreprenais et que cette loyale sincérité ne pouvait avoir pour objet que ma relation avec le professeur Lupin.

Avec Remus.

C'était la première fois que Filius s'entretenait avec moi, sans doute ma question relative à l'absence d'Albus lui avait-elle fourni l'entrée en matière qu'il cherchait depuis mon retour, tant il est vrai que je me protégeais de toutes questions ou tentatives d'intrusion de la part de mes collègues par une attitude froide et peu engageante – j'avais considéré que tous seraient aussi peu compréhensifs que Minerva et Severus.

Filius dut finalement lire la réponse à sa question sur mon visage que j'avais subitement renoncé à contrôler, car il m'adressa un sourire cordial et proposa de me prévenir dès qu'il aurait connaissance de la disponibilité d'Albus. J'acceptai avec une reconnaissance mêlée de gêne.

A 17 heures, une fois mon cours terminé, je me rendis en salle des professeurs, où je me mis à travailler, ou du moins où j'essayai de donner le change, à Sebastian et Minerva, notamment, m'agitant sous les coups d'une fébrile impatience, sans arriver à mener aucune tâche à son terme, prenant un plan de cours pour le repousser au loin tout aussitôt, puis le faisant revenir sous mes yeux à grands gestes énervés. Et à chaque fois, la bouche de Minerva se pinçait et Sebastian me proposait de grands regards désolés.

A 18 heures, Filius fit irruption dans la salle et m'adressa un petit signe de tête, m'avertissant que je pouvais aller voir le directeur. Je me levai tout aussitôt, laissant tous mes papiers en désordre sur la table. Je m'efforçai de marcher à une allure mesurée en direction du bureau d' Albus ; je m'étais déjà fait surprendre deux ou trois fois, courant, échevelée, dans les couloirs, lorsque je quittais Hogwarts, ou au contraire, y revenais juste le temps de donner un cours et à chaque fois, l'expérience avait été assez désagréable – Severus, Minerva, Binns lui-même m'avaient dévisagée avec un air débordant de lourde réprobation, de sévère mise en garde. Aucune manifestation de sympathie, ou de simple soutien.

C'était comme si je m'étais brusquement transformée en une menace pour Hogwarts, d'abord potentielle, et que ma conduite, déraisonnable, contrevenante, rapprochait chaque jour un peu plus de son accomplissement. Plus d'une fois, je m'étais demandée si Albus, qui semble être resté le seul à croire en moi, me balancerait, à son tour, un jour, ces yeux hostiles, qui me laisseraient tomber de la même façon qu'ils avaient renié Lupin.

Mais ce soir encore, Dumbledore me reçut immédiatement, se portant à ma rencontre au moment où je franchissais la porte de son bureau après y avoir été invitée, à grandes foulées qui étaient autant de signe de bienvenue et de réconfort. Il me saisit par les épaules et me donna une sorte d'accolade, fugitive, mais précise, chaleureuse.

- Bonsoir Isolfe, je vois sur votre visage que vous avez enfin quelque chose à me demander, quelque chose que je vais pouvoir faire pour vous. Et il répéta "Enfin", sur un ton attentionné, avec peut-être même une pointe de soulagement. Mais de cela, je ne pouvais être sûre. Et il me guida vers ce qui était devenu mon fauteuil habituel lorsque je venais chez lui, une duchesse brisée _à la française_, et qu'il venait de faire surgir à l'instant.

Il me regardait tandis que je m'installais sur le velours gris rayé de blanc, surveillant que j'allongeais mes jambes sur la partie du fauteuil qui leur était réservée. Il m'avait avoué une fois être fasciné par la terminologie que le français avait su inventer, ou plus exactement détourner, pour décrire son mobilier : bergère, crapaud, cabriolet, voltaire, conversation et donc cette fameuse duchesse brisée, qu'il avait choisie tout spécialement pour moi – il m'avait même appris qu'il existe un autre terme, "duchesse à bateaux", et j'en avais été ravie. C'était il y avait longtemps, Remus était encore à Hogwarts, et ma mémoire était une belle de cent ans immobile dans son sommeil expectant. Nous étions réunis dans le même lieu, et pourtant le loup, invisible encore, nous séparait déjà, horriblement présent entre nous, mais non encore intelligible pour moi.

Et maintenant je me tenais éloignée de lui, cruellement d'après Minerva, et néanmoins nécessairement. Mais, sachant enfin qui il était, n'étais-je pas plus proche de lui que je ne l'avais jamais été ? Le loup démasqué par Severus était devenu notre adversaire commun, notre pierre de touche. Ce loup qu'il nous fallait circonvenir nous avait enfin apprivoisé l'un à l'autre, même à une telle distance. Ce loup qui, étrangement, était arrivé dans ma vie au moment exact où se révélait à moi mon amour pour Remus, cette révélation unique dans le temps, mais double dans son objet… qui semblait pour le moment m'ouvrir des perspectives trop confuses ou trop énigmatiques pour que je souhaite m'y engager seule.

Je revins à la réalité et déclarai à Albus, une fois encore surprise par ma propre voix, froide, tranchante, presque provocante.

- J'ai besoin que vous me facilitiez l'accès aux dossiers criminels du service des Affaires Magiques Criminelles, ceux pour lesquels la prescription est tombée. Je sais qu'il existe une procédure, une demande à adresser au Conseil des Requêtes, mais cela prend du temps et .. je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

– Je sais, Isolfe, je sais, vous êtes pressée de… son intonation redescendit tout doucement, comme s'il avait véritablement terminé sa phrase.

– Il faut que vous fassiez quelque chose, vous devez bien connaître quelqu'un, le Wizengamot je suppose serait le plus à même de vous fournir un contact…

- Le Wizengamot pour une affaire de … paperasserie administrative ? Non vraiment, je ne pense pas. Nous allons taper directement dans le mille, Isolfe. Plutôt dans le six, d'ailleurs. Le Conseil des Requêtes est composé de six membres, on pourrait les appeler A sei voci ! Ils doivent totaliser pas loin de 600 ans à eux tous, l'un est d'ailleurs mort en examinant une requête, récemment, il faut dire qu'il y travaillait depuis trois semaines, sans qu'aucune issue ne semblât avoir été trouvée. Il va sans dire que toutes les procédures d'examen ont été bloquées pendant un mois, le temps que les cinq survivants cooptent un remplaçant. Une réactivité tout à fait remarquable, la fois précédente il leur avait fallu six mois. Je pense que Lexloss a dû leur agiter sous le nez la menace d'un enfermement, vous voyez, une sorte de conclave…

Je suppose qu'il aurait pu continuer pendant des heures, alors je coupai court.

– Vous connaissez donc un membre du Conseil ?

- Pas directement, ma chère Isolfe… vous ne voyez pas gâteux à ce point, j'espère.

Il n'y avait pas une once de reproche dans sa voix, mais une intense jubilation. A l'idée du bon tour qu'il allait jouer à une bande de vieux gagas, se plaçant ipso facto hors d'atteinte de leur gâtisme, ou parce que je venais lui faire constater que j'avançais sur ma piste ? Je grimaçai un sourire.

- Non, en fait je connais le fils d'un des maîtres des requêtes. Il est mon aîné de trois ans… le fruit d'un mariage tardif ! Vous imaginez que le père est quasiment momifié. Bien, Hélion, mon ami, le fils, sera ravi d'avoir de mes nouvelles et me rendre ce service. Et maintenant, Isolfe, dites – moi ce que vous cherchez.

- J'ai besoin de consulter les déclarations de morsure effectuées en Grande Bretagne au moment où … où Remus a été mordu… je cherche la sienne, évidemment… le descriptif de son agresseur. Il faut que je le retrouve, c'est lui qui est la clef. Vous savez si ses parents s'étaient soumis à l'obligation de déclaration ?

– Oui, je peux vous rassurer sur ce point, j'avais interrogé Susan Lupin à ce sujet, lorsqu'elle était venue me demander d'intégrer son fils à Hogwarts, malgré tout, car le nom de Remus Lupin figurait bel et bien sur nos listes. Lorsqu'elle avait reçu notre lettre, John Lupin était déjà mort depuis longtemps à cette date, elle avait tout d'abord pensé que ce qui était arrivé à Remus rendait cette convocation nulle de plein droit, et puis elle avait quand même décidé d'essayer et elle était venue me voir.

Je m'étais trouvé en face d'une femme remarquable, forte, elle n'avait jamais renoncé, jamais voulu abandonner son fils au loup, elle avait toujours dit et répété à son fils qu'il pourrait et devait vivre le plus normalement possible, contre le loup, et pour lui. Vous savez Isolfe, elle lui a donné cette énergie là ; peut-être même qu'elle l'a mis au monde une deuxième fois, j'ai senti cela quand je l'ai eue devant moi – elle avait compris que pour vivre avec une telle malédiction, il fallait d'abord l'accepter. Et ensuite, lutter contre elle, et la victoire était dans la lutte, vous voyez, pas dans l'issue, mais dans le seul fait de combattre. Remus a toujours combattu, mais il n'a jamais accepté. C'est pour cela qu'il n'a jamais pu vous dire qui il était, et qu'il vous aimait.

Elle a fait tout ce qui était possible pour que la violence qui prenait possession de son fils à chaque pleine lune ne soit pas transmise à d'autres. Elle m'avait parlé des transformations de son fils en des termes très durs, elle …elle m'avait parlé d'un viol. Et se remettant en cause elle-même, car elle m'avait déclaré qu'en lui défendant de devenir bourreau à son tour, elle ne pouvait que faire de lui une victime, une victime qui ne pouvait pas rendre les coups qui l'accablaient – même s'il luttait, il ne pouvait finalement que perdre, il était déjà vaincu, il ne pourrait jamais redevenir comme avant.

Elle lui parlait de la grandeur du combat à mener, mais elle redoutait le jour où il découvrirait que tout cela n'était que de creuses paroles et que sa mère lui avait menti. Mais elle avait fait ce choix. Pour lui. Et elle me dit qu'elle s'y tiendrait toujours. Je lui ai dit qu'elle avait tort, que son fils au contraire, ne transmettant pas la malédiction à son tour, en acceptant de la garder pour lui, devenait plus grand que ce qui l'avait frappé. Elle m'a demandé d'essayer de l'en convaincre.

Elle parlait avec une fois calme, détachée, presqu'indifférente. Son courage était réel, mais désespéré. Remus s'est toujours tenu à cette … ligne de conduite, cet étroit sentier moral que sa mère avait tracé pour son petit garçon, mais sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas l'accompagner, sur lequel elle ne pouvait pas lui tenir la main. Et quand il est sorti d'Hogwarts, sa mère était décédée, son père aussi, les maraudeurs sont partis chacun de leur côté, il s'est retrouvé absolument seul face à son loup. Mais il n'est jamais écarté de ce difficile chemin, c'était la plus belle preuve de fidélité, d'amour qu'il pouvait donner à sa mère.

Même si bien sûr il n'y avait pas que cela, il a très vite compris, je le sais car il me l'a dit, l'absolu de la séparation entre le bien et le mal, entre l'homme et le loup. Il m'a dit avoir souvent ressenti un immense vertige nauséeux à découvrir le mal qu'il portait en lui, ce fardeau qu'on lui avait imposé, cette aliénante communauté – ce sont ses termes Isolfe, _aliénante communauté_.

Et le jour où Susan est venue me trouver, pour plaider la cause de Remus, pour me demander de voir en lui l'enfant, et pas le loup, elle était plongée dans un profond dilemme : d'un côté donner à son fils la vie la plus normale possible, au milieu d'enfants de son âge, au sein d'une école reconnue, et de l'autre le laisser sans son appui, le laisser seul pour gérer le problème du loup et les inévitables absences au moment de la pleine lune. C'est moi qui l'aie décidé à accepter de me … confier son fils. Je n'ai pas eu à développer beaucoup mes arguments d'ailleurs, juste à lui montrer que pour moi un garou était d'abord et avant tout un être humain totalement innocent de ce qui lui était arrivé, et qui devait être aidé. Elle avait besoin d'être assurée de ce point, du fait que je porterai sur son fils le même regard qu'elle.

Et maintenant, Isolfe, c'est vous qui avez repris ce regard… et vous, vous allez aller plus loin, n'est-ce pas ? Parce qu'il y a plus pour lui dans vos yeux. Alors oui, comment ne ferais-je pas tout pour vous aider ?

Nous restâmes silencieux quelques instants, je pensai à Susan Lupin, je me demandai si son fils lui ressemblait.

- Donc, cette déclaration. Je prenais un risque en acceptant Remus, je faisais courir un risque aux autres élèves, aux professeurs..

– Ce qu'on vous a reproché en juin dernier !

– Oui, pas très original n'est-ce pas ! Certaines gens ont la tête dure, il faut croire.

Il frappa son bureau du plat de la main, puis il me sourit

– Mais nous aussi, Isolfe, nous avons la tête dure, n'est-ce pas ?

Je me sentis hausser les épaules. Je décroisai mes jambes, puis les recroisai tout aussitôt.

- Oui, je prenais un risque, mais je savais également que je pourrai prendre toutes les précautions nécessaires pour qu'il n'advînt pas. On peut vivre avec un loup-garou, Isolfe, vous savez – c'est tout à fait possible. D'ailleurs, quelle meilleure preuve que ces années que Remus a passé en qualité d'élève, puis de professeur à Hogwarts… et ceux qui ont découvert sa … lycanthropie ne l'ont pas fui pour autant.

Je me levai brusquement, mue par une brusque poussée d'impatience et vins me mettre devant lui, me penchant vers lui, les mains posées sur la surface de sa table de travail, empiétant sur son territoire, avec, aussi, surgie de je ne savais trop où en moi, l'urgente et irrésistible idée qu'il fallait que je me prépare à l'affrontement, parce que dans peu de temps à partir de ce jour j'aurais besoin de recourir à la violence contre Ysengrin. Et que le jeu serait difficile et qu'il faudrait que j'en sorte vainqueur

– Alors, pourquoi ne pas l'avoir défendu, pourquoi ne pas avoir tenu tête à votre conseil d'école, ou venez-vous seulement maintenant de découvrir tous ces brillants arguments _humanitaires_ ?

Je le vis tressaillir légèrement, puis arrondir les yeux, ce qui eut comme effet, comique, de les faire remonter au dessus de ses bésicles. Mon rire répondit à son tressaillement. Il était déconcerté.

– Je pensais que vous aviez compris, en juin, vous m'aviez parlé de realpolitik.

– Oui, et n'ayez crainte, je ne reviens pas sur ce que je vous avais dit, je comprends toujours. Je crois qu'il est temps de revenir à notre sujet – Susan Lupin vous avait donc dit que la déclaration de morsure avait été effectuée ?

– Oui, je tenais à m'en assurer, au moins une chose que l'on ne pourrait pas me reprocher.

– Et vous.. vous n'avez pas demandé à en avoir une copie ?

– Pourquoi faire Isolfe, pour lui montrer que je n'avais pas confiance en elle ? Je vous ai dit, Susan Lupin était une femme à qui le destin de son fils avait confié un rôle difficile, dont elle avait immédiatement, oui, immédiatement j'en suis persuadé, compris l'enjeu et la … grandeur. Et elle s'en était montrée absolument digne. En revanche, ce que je ne sais pas, c'est si le père de Remus, qui était avec lui au moment du drame, avait pu fournir une description.

Je me crispai, j'avais l'impression que mes mains allaient s'enfoncer dans le bois. J'avais pourtant essayé de me préparer à cette possibilité et je m'étais contrainte à réfléchir à une méthode alternative, mais mes cogitations étaient restées désordonnées, et stériles. Mais ici, tout d'un coup, dans le bureau d'Albus, j'avais beau être éveillée, je me retrouvais précipitée dans mon habituel et récurrent cauchemar : minuscule Isolfe au pied de montagnes immenses, faisant surgir inexorablement leurs succession de sommets pour protéger le secret qu'il me fallait pourtant leur dérober – un loup que j'entendais hurler, mais toujours une montagne entre lui et moi. Je l'entendais et ne pouvais jamais le voir, jamais le toucher. La dague était prête dans ma main, sa lame glaciale me glaçait jusqu'aux os, mais je ne donnai jamais que des coups dans le vide. Je me réveillai pourtant brûlante, trempée, mais la sensation de froid dans le cauchemar était tellement intense, qu'elle triomphait de la réalité physiologique, comme si elle me niait et anéantissait tout lien entre mon corps et mon esprit. Cet abominable songe était revenu quatre fois déjà, j'avais fini par me résoudre à prendre une potion anti-rêve afin d'échapper à cette épreuve.

- Il faut mieux que vous soyez prévenue. Il y aura d'autres pistes, n'en doutez pas, si celle-ci tourne court. Vous devriez retourner vous asseoir.

J'obéis docilement et j'éprouvai tout d'un coup l'envie de parler à nouveau de Susan Lupin, d'en apprendre davantage sur elle, de saisir à pleines mains ce qu'elle semblait me tendre, par delà les années et soudain je fus traversée d'une intuition bruissante et forte : elle m'avait espérée pour son fils.

- Quand Susan Lupin est-elle morte ?

- Lorsque Remus était en septième année, au mois de janvier, quelques jours après la reprise des cours. Une nuit … sans lune. John lui était mort une nuit de pleine lune. Mais nous n'avons été prévenus que deux jours après… Susan vivait seule, ce sont les voisins qui ont donné l'alerte… ceux qui avaient découverts le corps de John Lupin et des années après celui de sa femme. Je les ai rencontré, le jour de la cérémonie mortuaire, ils étaient bouleversés, ils m'ont expliqué que cela faisait trop pour eux. Ils ont déménagé depuis : ils ont transposé leur maison dans le Berkshire, je crois, ce qui fait que la maison des Lupin est restée absolument seule sur sa falaise.

Remus y est à peine retourné, quelques semaines après la fin de ses études et ensuite il est parti, à droite et à gauche, pour finalement s'installer à Zlatna Podnaïa. Il ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé après le décès de Susan … c'est son cœur qui a lâché tout d'un coup … il est allé à la rencontre de son chagrin, à l'intérieur de lui, rien de tout cela ne s'est vu à l'extérieur.. je crois qu'il n'a jamais pleuré, qu'il n' a jamais pu.

Il m'a simplement dit qu'il avait hâte de quitter Hogwarts, parce que c'était le lieu où elle avait réussi à le faire accepter, et qu'il ne supportait plus de s'y trouver encore alors qu'elle n'existait plus. J'ai dû le convaincre de terminer son cursus, j'ai même employé des arguments durs… il peut être incroyablement obstiné… je me souviens de cette période comme d'un … combat entre lui et moi. J'ai gagné, mais ce n'était que provisoire, il a passé le reste de l'année scolaire à travailler comme un acharné, et ensuite, il a fui. Il n'a pas assisté à la remise des diplômes, Minerva lui a fait parvenir quelques jours après. Je pense que Severus s'est souvenu de cela…

Je me mis à pleurer, sur cette mère morte.

Je partis.


	17. Le loup Enquête admnistrative préalabl

**Je vous mets les réponses et le texte du jour dans le même package, la flemme de respecter les procédures time consuming…**

**Louve** – je commence par la nouvelle arrivée…merci d'avoir tout lu, d'avoir apprécié et de me le faire savoir…je suis ravie ! En fait, ça me fait tout drôle que qqu'un me parle à nouveau de JXC…

Réécrire l'histoire dans un autre univers…oui, j'imagine qu'il y a un peu de cela… et puis je voulais tester mon imaginantion, voir si je pouvais inventer en dehors de schéma rowlingien.. et puis bien sûr travailler les personnages adultes, qui sont un peu les laissés pour compte de la saga pottérienne, juste des faire-valoir, des passeurs. D'où mon projet de les faire exister par eux-mêmes et surtout **pour** eux-mêmes – Lupin dans JXC et LAZ, Sirius dans Soleils Noirs et Azkaban, Azkaban (enfin, là, pour plus tard…il faudrait que je m'occupe de remettre un chapitre en ligne).

Contente que tu aimes bien Arthur, cet OC non tourmenté , mais sachant qu'il a dix sept, et que tu me dis qu'il a qques années de plus que toi, euh, tu es toute jeune alors …

Isolfe en chasseuse de loup… à suivre. Une chose que je peux déjà divulguer : elle sera habillée en bleu.

**Fenice** – déjà répondu, tant les atermoiements me gênaient… toi, tu serais plus rapide alors ? tu serais allée retrouver Lupin dès le départ .. ? moi, j'ai envie qu'ils apprennent des choses l'un sur l'autre avant de se retrouver - allez, je fais profiter tout le monde de l'extrait de l'Education sentimentale, dont je t'avais parlé :

_« Quels étaient son nom, sa demeure, sa vie, son passé ? Il souhaitait connaître les meubles de sa chambre, toutes les robes qu'elle avait portées, les gens qu'elle fréquentait ; et le désir de la possession physique même disparaissait sous une envie plus profonde, dans une curiosité douloureuse qui n'avait pas de limites. » _

En tout cas, merci d'adhérer à mon histoire au point de vouloir la bousculer et en devenir une protagoniste…

**Astorius** – je crois qu'Isolfe fait l'expérience de « l'aliénante communauté » dont parle Remus – et cela ne lui aurait pas été possible si elle était allée retrouver tout de suite son éloigné ; je voulais qu'elle éprouve cela seule, et que, comme pour lui, le loup soit d'abord « inexpliqué ». Je crois aussi que c'est pour cela que la présence du loup peut quand mm être décrite comme « bénéfique » ou utile, parce qu'elle va l'aider à mieux comprendre Remus. Et mieux comprendre, n'est-ce pas mieux aimer ?

Déclaration dans le chapitre 18

le scorpicafard, c'est immonde ET ça pique ?

**Léna – **merci d'apprécierle passage sur Susan… cette sorte de transmission entre les deux femmes, cela fait aussi partie du processus de découverte (indirecte) de Remus par Isolfe ; en fait, en écrivant la scène j'ai véritablement « visualisé » ces quatre personnages, dont seuls d'eux étaient pourtant en présence physique l'un de l'autre… bref, j'ai redécouvert le b.a.ba du récit romanesque…(très fière de moi - ouarf ouarf)

**Fée Fléau** – parfait si le chapitre ne te pose pas de pb et coule de source :-)

Est-ce que Dumbledore récite (sous-entendu bêtement) ? je pense plutôt qu'il transmet, en toute conscinence, de l'information… chez JKR, c'est Remus qui est le passeur d'information au bénéfice de Harry, j'ai simplement inversé la problématique… c'est lui qui est l'objet de cette transmission – il le méritait bien, non ?

Bonne lecture… vous allez sans doute encore trouver qu'il ne se passe pas grand-chose…disons que c'est un chapitre intercalaire, un peu gratuit… le plaisir d'écrire sur RL, toujours, et aussi de balancer qqus piques aux administrations de tout bord !

**Le loup – Enquête administrative préalable**

Il est arrivé devant la porte sombre de l'OSM quelques minutes avant 8 h 38, l'heure d'ouverture officielle.

L'office, un petit bâtiment de briques d'un rouge décoloré, est situé en plein milieu du quartier magique de Birmingham, qui occupe une sorte de quadrilatère, dissimulé entre les rues muggles de Cherry Street et New Street. Ils sont déjà trois à attendre devant lui, deux femmes et un homme.

Quand il est arrivé, marchant à grandes foulées à peine impatientes, une des femmes, la plus proche de la porte, lui a jeté un long regard d'avertissement, sans doute pour prévenir toute tentative de resquillage. Il l'a rassuré, en créant la quatrième place dans la file, deux pas derrière le troisième.

Au bout d'un moment, la femme tête de file s'est exclamée, se tournant vers eux afin de les prendre bruyamment à partie

« 8 h 39 et c'est toujours pas ouvert, remarquez, ça m'étonne pas de la part de ces fichus sorciers civils, toujours prêts à se la couler douce en restant à papoter derrière leurs fichus comptoirs au lieu de s'occuper des pauvres gens comme nous. »

Elle a continué à bougonner, Remus et les deux autres faisant le gros dos avec fatalisme, comme des gens sans parapluie sous une averse.

Au bout de quelques instants, la porte s'est ouverte à deux battants, une petite femme replète, en robe orange rayée de fuschia, portant la perruque officielle en crin de cheval, leur a fait signe d'avancer.

« Un par un, pas de bousculade, s'il vous plaît, un par un ».

La râleuse s'est avancée d'un pas menaçant, autoritaire, faisant claquer son talon.

Descendant d'une sorte de boîte fixée au plafond, un grand chiffre Un est venu se fixer sur son torse. Elle se palpe le giron, afin de bien faire adhérer le chiffre à son vêtement, déclare encore

« Même pas fichu de vous coller ça droit »

et se précipite vers une porte surmontée du panneau _Service d'Identification Magique_.

L'homme juste derrière elle marmonne

« C'est ça, vas y, ça nous fera des vacances. Mais je plains le pauvre SC qui va se la coltiner ».

Quand il a reçu le numéro Deux , il entre dans le bureau des _Contentieux magiques de première instance_.

L'autre femme, le numéro trois, se rend également au Service d'Identification Magique.

Remus, après avoir vu un chiffr quatre venir se poser sur lui, se dirige vers le planton et lui demande s'il existe un bureau du recensement. Elle le regarde des pieds à la tête d'un air compatissant

« Vous venez déclarer une naissance ? Ah, ces nouveaux papas, tous les mêmes. Tellement contents d'eux qu'ils voient pas plus loin que le bout de leur nez ! Regardez, c'est marqué là, juste devant vous. »

D'un petit geste indulgent, elle lui désigne un grand panneau _Bureau du Recensement Magique et des Données démographiques_.

« C'est un garçon ou une fille ? »

Il s'entend répondre, plus facilement qu'il n'aurait cru

« Ni l'un, ni l'autre, je viens pour un renseignement, c'est tout ».

La petite femme a l'air déçu.

« Ah, pourtant, vous aviez bien la tête ! Allez, ça sera pour une prochaine fois ! »

Et elle retourne surveiller les entrées.

Il franchit la porte qu'elle lui a désignée, se trouve dans une sorte de vestibule obscur.

Il doit s'appuyer au mur, pris d'un grand vertige, la tête bourdonnante et l'estomac malmené.

Elle l'a donc pris pour un tout jeune père… il y a quelques jours, encore, une telle erreur l'aurait fait hurler de douleur silencieuse et après, il aurait été plongé dans le plus noir des abattements. Comme si un tortionnaire sadique avait fait miroiter devant ses yeux la perspective d'une prochaine libération et l'avait ensuite conduit dans un cachot encore plus obscur.

Aujourd'hui, pourtant, ces mots " Vous venez déclarer une naissance ? " ont fait surgir en lui un magistral espoir tout envahi d'angoisse – espoir de voir sa malédiction annulée, et angoisse que le loup reste finalement le plus fort.

Il entend soudain une voix d'homme :

« Où est le numéro quatre ? Il me faut le numéro quatre ! Si ça commence comme ça dès le matin, on n'est pas arrivé. »

Puis quelqu'un s'approche de lui, un cinq bien visible sur sa robe sombre.

« C'est vous le quatre, ben alors, mon vieux, on vous attend, le SC a rien voulu entendre, faut que vous passiez avant moi, c'est la consigne. »

Il marche jusqu'au guichet, derrière lequel est assis un petit bonhomme tout racorni, occupé pour le moment à classer des documents. Lui aussi est revêtu d'une tunique rayée, mais son crâne est sans perruque, que Remus aperçoit, posée sur une table derrière.

« Alors, c'est vous le numéro quatre, à la traîne ? »

Il arrête de fournager dans ses papiers et examine son nouveau client.

« C'est pour une naissance ?

– Non, je cherche un renseignement.

– Aha, vous z'êtes pas le seul ici… qu'est-ce qui vous intéresse, l'horaire de la prochaine grande marée à Bournemouth ? »

Remus a tout d'un coup l'envie de lui demander s'il ressemble vraiment à un jeune père, il s'interdit finalement de divaguer, mais combien la tentation a été proche et douce.

_Isolfe, Isolfe, as-tu jamais imaginé que tu portais un enfant de moi dans ton ventre ?_ _Quand tu ne savais pas que c'était impossible et avant que tu décides de faire en sorte que cela le soit un jour_.

Mais au lieu de cela il demande :

« Je souhaiterais obtenir l'adresse de quelqu'un, sur l'île d'Ushant, en France. »

Le SC émet un long sifflement, qui passe sans peine du grave à l'aigu et s'interrompt tout d'un coup.

« C'est un peu tard pour les vacances…

- Ça tombe bien, ce n'est pas pour les vacances. Vous pouvez me trouver ça ?

- Inscrivez le nom sur cette fiche. »

Remus s'exécute et découvre qu'il faut cocher une case sur deux qui sont proposées – _Requête déposée à titre professionnel_ ou – _Requête déposée à titre personnel_.

Il coche la deuxième case. L'employé a vu son hésitation et lui explique

« Oh, ça, c'est pour le bureau des statistiques, alors, autant dire qu'on s'en fout. Ce sont des pinailleurs, mettez n'importe quoi, vous me rendrez service. »

Il soupire quand il voit que Remus a déjà coché la bonne case. Il se saisit de la fiche et lit à voix haute le nom inscrit

« Enez Kéréon. C'est un homme ou une femme ?

– Une femme, je pense.

– Vous pensez seulement. Et ben dites donc … »

Il siffle à nouveau.

« Bon rassurez-moi, je cherche du côté magique ?

– Eh bien, à vrai dire, je ne sais pas… vous avez accès aux annuaires muggles ?

– En principe oui, mais je ne peux pas vous garantir qu'ils sont vraiment à jour. .. c'est tout un cirque pour obtenir des documents de France, vous pouvez pas imaginer comme côté français, ils sont chiants et procéduriers, c'est à cause de leurs foutus syndimagiques. »

Remus décide qu'il est temps de presser la manœuvre.

– Vous pouvez me dire s'il y a une communauté magique sur Ushant ?

– J'allais justement vous le proposez ! »

Le bonhomme se lève en se frottant les reins ; finalement il est plutôt grand, une fois déplié. Il marche jusqu'à un placard orange, fait glisser la porte de côté, l'intérieur est occupé par des rangées de tiroirs violets, de tailles différentes. Il en ouvre quelques uns, puis s'assène tout d'un coup un grand coup sur le front.

« Ah, quel idiot, je l'avais déjà sorti. »

Il regagne son comptoir, soulève un vieux parchemin et en extrait un queryteur.

« Alors, Uhsant vous me dites ? Voyons voir ce qu'on va découvrir. »

Il griffonne quelques mots, jette un coup d'œil sur la zone réponse qui vient de se remplir, et relève les yeux vers Remus.

« Désolé, pas de magiques répertoriés sur Uhsant. Bizarre, ça doit pourtant être bien tranquille là-bas, enfin, bon, vous avez raison, sûrement pas en été ! Et une île trop à l'ouest, ça doit leur rappeler Azkaban. Ahaha.»

Remus se demande s'il y a quelque chose à tirer de ce bonhomme, et puis, Ushant Azkaban, l'association vient de le glacer. Dumbledore avait promis de le tenir au courant de ce qu'il entreprenait pour Sirius, mais sa fuite d'Hogwarts a dû le disqualifier d'office pour recueillir quelques confidences que ce soit. Et puis, Ushant Azkaban, qui est vraiment Enez Kéréon ? une vieille dame accorte ou une sorcière maléfique… ou tout bonnement la grand-mère maternelle d'Isolfe, ou une grand tante, ou que sait-il encore ?

Il se murmure à lui-même 'Lupin, mon bonhomme, si tu arrêtais de gamberger et que tu agisses, pour une fois.'

L'autre le regarde d'un air interrogatif.

« Vous disiez ?

– Je disais : et du côté muggle, qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

– On va voir ça de suite… »

Le SC reprend son queryteur et annonce au bout de quelques secondes

« Numéro 29. »

Remus se retourne brusquement, mais il n'y a personne derrière lui. Et puis, il n'a pas obtenu son renseignement, pas question qu'il cède sa place.

« 29, c'est le numéro de l'annuaire qu'il vous faut, la région s'appelle Finistere. Je vais vous chercher ça, vous regarderez … à la lettre K. »

Est-ce de l'humour de sa part ou pense-t-il vraiment qu'il ne sait pas comment fonctionne un annuaire ?

– A la lettre O, je pense.

– O ? comme Kereon ? – Non, comme Ouessant, Ouessant, c'est Ushant en français. Les annuaires muggles fonctionnent selon une double classification, d'abord par lieux, et ensuite seulement par habitant. »

Le SC hausse les épaules

« Bon, si vous le dites… vous savez, moi, les trucs muggles, surtout français, c'est pas trop mon truc. »

Il se lève à nouveau, disparaît vers la droite, et revient au bout de cinq bonnes minutes avec un vieux livre à couverture d'un blanc sale, où seul le chiffre 29 écrit en bleu est encore lisible.

« Tenez, voilà. Vous pouvez vous mettre là-bas, y a une table. »

Du menton, il lui désigne le fond de la pièce.

Remus empoigne le bottin défraîchi et s'installe. Il n'y a aucune entrée Ouessant !

Bien, bien, bien… Il réfléchit rapidement, Ouessant est une île, bien sûr, pas une ville en tant que telle. Le point visible sur le carthographaire portait le nom de Lampaul. Il retourne quelques pages en arrière. A la rubrique Lampaul, il n'y a qu'un Kéréon – mais le prénom est Gurwan – un parent d'Enez ? Il note l'adresse et le numéro de téléphone.

Souriant à peine, il se demande si Isolfe mène ses recherches plus rapidement que lui – cela fait deux heures qu'il est parti de chez lui, et il n'a récolté en tout en pour qu'un renseignement, qui en plus ne concerne pas directement Enez. Où devra-t-il se rendre après Ouessant ?

Il reporte l'annuaire au SC qui, entre-temps, a convoqué un nouvel usager, le numéro douze – d'après ce qu'il comprend, c'est un professeur qui vient chercher des données pour un cours. Il pose l'annuaire sur le guichet et adressant un bref sourire au professeur, pour s'excuser de s'interposer, il demande

« Vous savez où je pourrais trouver les horaires des bateaux muggles qui vont à Ushant ? »

Le SC lève les yeux au plafond, et précise qu'il est payé, mal payé d'ailleurs, pour s'occuper de recensement et de démographie, pas de tourisme. L'autre homme intervient soudain

« Allez voir un office du tourisme, à Londres, il y a un truc qui s'appelle… l'Office Français du Tourisme, sur Piccadilly, ou directement à Brest, ils parlent pas trop mal anglais. J'y suis allé l'été dernier, ma femme est muggle, et les gamins voulaient absolument prendre le bateau. Oui, le mieux, c'est de transplaner un coup jusqu'au siège de la compagnie maritime à Brest, je crois me souvenir que ça s'appelle Pen A Bed (1) comme ça, vous serez sûr d'avoir les bons horaires et vous saurez si le bateau part ou pas… vous voyez, quand il y a trop de mer, les trajets peuvent être annulés. Et vous verrez, Ushant, c'est superbe. Brest, par contre, euh, assez moche, enfin vraiment moche. »

Remus le remercie, leur dit au revoir, quitte l'OSM. Au moment où il franchit la porte, le numéro quatre disparaît de son vêtement.

Ooooooooooooooo

(1) Penn Ar Bed, bien sûr.


	18. L'azur Les mots de John

**Fénice** – bon, ben, comme Isolfe se nourrit de qui je suis et de ma façon d'être dans mes rapports avec les autres, certes de façon exacerbée par la forme romanesque, car où serait l'intérêt sans cela ? no way qu'on s'entende si un jour on se rencontrait ? Pourtant il me semble que, fictionnnellement, on interagit bien l'une sur l'autre…

Quant à l'identification, Zazaone est dans le même cas que toi ie envie de mettre des baffes à Isolfe, mais je lui avais dit que cette histoire d'identification, ce n'était pas mon but, peut-être que la _confrontation_ est plus importante finalement…

mais des gens comme ça existent dans la réalité... merci, effectivement, de ne pas les passer à la trappe…

Et puis, nom d'un troll viking, Isolfe ne s'enfuit pas, c'est Remus qui s'est cassé. (Promis, juré, c'est la dernière fois que je fais cette mise au point, ensuite je vous laisse dire ce que vous voulez, je découvre en moi de dangereuses tendances totalitaristes à vouloir que mes lecteurs pensent comme moi…)

Effectivement, l'adhésion de Lupin et sa croyance en la fin de sa malédiction arrivent bien facilement pour un personnage si désespéré… c'est un point un peu faible, je reconnais, mais finalement j'ai décidé de ne pas le priver de cet espoir… je pourrais même y voir l'instinct du loup qui impose son « ressenti » à la raison raisonnante de l'homme – ça devrait te plaire, ça, comme explication ?

**Louve** – non, Isolfe n'est pas complexée par son nom, elle regrette juste de ne pas avoir les yeux bleus…

Oui, Remus sort de son splendide isolement, bien vu !

Juste une précision Ouessant c'est l'ouest de la France… plus à l'ouest on ne fait pas d'ailleurs… sans doute pour cela que je l'ai choisie, cette île.

Gurwan est juste une fausse piste et Isolfe est une demi-magique.

**Astorius **– les fantasmes qui prennent corps… mais c'est le planton qui lui y a fait penser…

Pour une fois, ce n'est pas lui qui fantasmait sur le sujet…

**Léna – **du pur sucre qui a la dent méchante, tout de mm…en fait, j'ai écrit ce passage quand j'étais ACO CDD dans une structure publique qui joue à être une entreprise comme les autres ouarf, ouarf !

Orange et rose, c'est du JKR ? moi, je me suis inspirée de la palette de Christian Lacroix !

**Fée** – moi, aussi j'aime bien Remus qui s'autorise, maintenant, à jouer avec l'idée de paternité. Comme l'écrit Fenice, il devrait préparer des potions plus souvent… et il prendrait le poste de Snape et Snape aurait, enfin, enfin, la chaire de DCFM !

Le boulot, c'est dual anglais français compta française / compta anglaise, procédures d'un grand groupe US mélangé à ce qui reste de bazar (dans le bon sens du terme) d'une ex start-up frenchie…

Bref, be effective be efficient !

**Zazaone – **méchante, oui ? non ? il réagit plutôt bien, non ? je suis contente de lui, il progresse, il progresse, le sieur Lupin…

Penn Ar Bed c'est du breton, ça veut dire le bout du monde, ça m'a semblé rigolo qu'un grand breton le transforme en Pen A Bed… en plus, c'est preque une private joke, car il y a un crayon sur ma table de chevet, pour griffoner des trucs qui me viennent en lisant ou pour prendre des notes sur ce que je lis… des mots étranges, des idées, des lignes qui peuvent servir d'incipit, comme celui de ce soir…

Bonne lecture ! (Thanks God it's Friday)

**L'azur – les mots de John**

_« They were children », he said. « We were wolfes. »_

The amazing adventures of Kavalier and Clay

Michael Chabon

_Fourth Estate, London, 2000._

Dumbledore tint rapidement ses promesses, deux jours après notre conversation, il me fit appeler dans son bureau et me remit une petite sacoche rouge en cuir de dragon.

« Voilà, tout ce que vous aviez demandé y est. Hélion a un peu tiqué, pour la forme, mais il n'en a pas moins accédé à ma requête… Il pense d'ailleurs qu'à l'heure actuelle, son père a déjà oublié l'objet de la visite de son fils… Personne ne s'apercevra de rien. Il a appliqué un minimus et un déléatur, pour les commodités du transport et bien sûr, pour la sécurité des documents. Vous savez comment faire, n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, si vous me donnez le code pour ôter la protection.

– Mais ma chère Isolfe, j'y avais pensé, tout est à l'intérieur… je sais que ce n'est pas très prudent, mais nous sommes entre personne de bonne compagnie, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je déglutis avant de poser la seule question qui me semblait valoir la peine pour le moment.

« Vous savez s'il a trouvé la déclaration de morsure de Remus ?

– Oui, elle y est… je me suis permis de regarder… je l'ai lue, et je pense qu'elle va vous aider : la description est précise. Mais vous le verrez vous-même, allez maintenant.

Non, avant, deux choses : Hélion vous recommande instamment de remettre la protection en place, après usage. Et enfin : sachez que Remus n'a jamais lu ce document, soit qu'il n'en ait même pas connu l'existence, soit qu'il n'ait jamais voulu en prendre connaissance. »

J'acquiesçai rapidement, sans penser à lui demander comment il pouvait être sûr et certain de cette information et le remerciai pour son aide, les mains fortement serrées sur le maroquin rouge, alors qu'il me regardait rêveusement, comme s'il se laissait aller à examiner de nouvelles perspectives.

Je courus jusqu'à ma chambre.

Je claquai la porte, courus encore jusqu'à mon bureau, que je débarrassai de son habituel bazar d'un coup de baguette.

Je sortis avec hâte, les mains fébriles et tremblantes, les documents, je les feuilletai convulsivement à la recherche de la clef, que je m'attendais à trouver placé en premier, mais qui en fait était glissé entre les deux derniers feuillets.

Je m'asssis enfin, le code était complexe, sans doute un chiffrement au troisième degré ; j'imaginai que le fameux Hélion n'avait voulu pas prendre de risque. Il me fallut dix bonnes minutes afin de le désactiver. Enfin, les différents documents reprirent leur taille normale et les symboles cryptuaires se transformèrent en texte intelligible.

Je sélectionnai rapidement celui que je voulais lire en tout premier lieu.

La copie était d'excellente qualité, au point que j'avais vraiment l'impression de tenir le document original entre mes mains – j'étais simplement un peu gênée qu'Albus l'ait lue avant moi.

Il n'y avait que deux feuillets, le premier comportait les habituelles mentions légales, l'identité complète de l'auror qui avait enregistré la déposition, et le serment de confidentialité. Evidemment, ne figurait aucun renseignement concernant l'identification magique du déposant et de la victime, mais la position topocentrique et géocentrique de la pleine lune, précise au dixième de seconde d'arc, seule information autorisée à apparaître dans un tel dossier, correspondait au lieu et à la date à laquelle Remus avait été mordu – cette indication qu'Albus m'avait dit avoir recueillie directement de Susan Lupin quand l'elle avait rencontré afin de faire admettre, malgré tout, son fils à Hogwarts.

Finalement, peut-être Albus n'avait-il pris la peine de lire ce document que dans le souci de vérifier qu'il me transmettait la bonne pièce.

La deuxième feuille contenait la déposition elle-même.

_Déposition enregistrée par Bryan Zammit dans un office de police régulière et assermentée d'un sous commandement des aurors de Britanie. _

_Plaise au déposant qui nous en déclaré en ces termes :_

_J'étais sorti avec mon fils, afin d'essayer un vieux télescope magique dont j'avais fait l'acquisition quelques jours auparavant dans une vente à la baguette. Nous nous rendions au sommet d'une petite colline, située non loin de notre domicile. Nous voulions observer la lune ainsi que les étoiles, mon fils était notamment très désireux d'observer la constellation du Taureau et Aldebaran… il avait lu ce nom dans un des livres que nous avions à la maison, et ce nom le fascinait. Aldebaran_

_(Nous notons que le déposant s'est arrêté, après avoir répété ce nom, ensuite il a enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Nous lui avons laissé quelques minutes, puis lui avons doucement suggéré de reprendre. Il a relevé son visage, avons constaté qu'il avait pleuré). _

_Afin d'atteindre la colline, nous devions traverser un bois… un bois qui s'étendait au pied de cette fameuse colline, l'entourant jusqu'à mi-hauteur à peu près. C'est un très joli endroit, nous allions souvent nous y promener. Un endroit anodin, sans danger. Je n'aurais jamais penser que … qu'une telle horreur pût arriver dans un endroit si paisible. _

_(Le déclarant s'interrompt à nouveau, il baisse la tête et contemple ses mains qu'il a posées sur la table, devant lui)._

_Nous avions franchi l'orée du bois et avions parcouru une centaine de yards, lorsque je crus voir une forme, basse et sombre, passer à quelque distance de nous, un peu sur notre gauche, du côté de mon fils. Je regardai attentivement, mais je n'aperçus plus rien. Je pensai qu'il devait s'agir d'un daim, ils étaient nombreux dans ce bois, qui d'ailleurs s'appelait Deers Gardens. Mon fils adorait les voir. Mais cette nuit, il ne m'en parla pas, il ne se préoccupait que d'Aldebaran. _

_Nous continuâmes. A un certain moment, je fis passer le télescope d'une épaule à l'autre, vous comprenez, c'était assez lourd. Je lâchai donc la main de mon fils, il avait insisté pour que je le tienne par la main, car l'obscurité dans laquelle nous avancions l'impressionnait, la pleine lune n'éclairait pas le sous-bois, le feuillage était dense au dessus de nous. Pourtant, il fit quelques pas en avant, presque courant, je suppose qu'il avait hâte de se retrouver à découvert, hâte de scruter le ciel à la recherche de son étoile. Et soudain la forme basse et sombre se montra à nouveau, sur sa gauche à nouveau ; d'un unique bond, puissant, imparable, la bête eut atteint mon enfant et s'immobilisa devant lui. C'était un loup. Et une nuit de pleine lune, cela ne pouvait être qu'un loup-garou. Il me lança comme un regard d'avertissement, cruel, fabuleusement brillant, et puis il tourna ses yeux de démon vers mon petit garçon, et rapidement, comme en un éclair, il approcha sa gueule de son bras frêle et ni mon fils ni moi n'étions plus capable de bouger sous la lueur maléfique de ces yeux-là et il le mordit, tirant le bras vers le bas, faisant tomber mon enfant entre ses pattes, le traînant sur une certaine distance. Puis il ouvrit enfin la gueule et partit – un autre bond le fit disparaître dans les fourrés. Alors, mon fils se mit à hurler. _

_Il hurlait de terreur, et de douleur et moi j'étais stupéfait, quelque chose en moi me défendait d'approcher de lui, tout d'un coup, ce n'était plus mon fils, il m'était devenu étranger. L'autre l'avait pris, l'avait rendu semblable à lui. Et moi je ne pouvais que tituber au bord de l'abîme où il était tombé, pris d'un vertige qui me défendait de tomber avec lui. _

_(Avons laissé quelques instants au déclarant qui avait refermé la bouche et clos les yeux, et qui avait l'air épuisé par ce qu'il venait de dire. Lui avons proposé de l'eau, du thé, de l'alcool, il a tout refusé. Lui avons demandé, le plus doucement possible, d'essayer de décrire, le plus précisément possible, le loup-garou, en lui expliquant que c'était le seul moyen que nous aurions de retrouver sa trace. Il a eut un rire amer et nous a déclaré)_

_Sa trace, à quoi bon ? Le mal est fait, et ne peut être défait. Ce garçon est devenu maintenant un monstre, aussi sûrement que s'il était né d'un monstre. Et moi, je n'ai rien su empêcher. Il était plus fort que moi. Je n'ai pas su protéger celui qui était mon fils, et pour cela, je l'ai perdu. _

_(Avons insisté pour le raisonner et obtenir de lui la description du loup, lui expliquant que si nous pouvions neutraliser le mordant, il ne ferait plus d'autres victimes. Le déclarant a fini par nous obéir)._

_C'était un grand loup, mais svelte, voire un peu maigre, il devait être louvart. _

_(pause)_

_Il avait le pelage très foncé, un brun presque noir, avec deux grandes tâches claires de chaque côté de la gueule, deux zones qui s'allongeaient en se rétrécissant vers les yeux. On avait l'impression qu'il _

_(pause, avons l'impression que le déclarant va étouffer, mais il reprend en crispant ses mains)_

_on avait l'impression qu'il souriait. Peut-être est-ce pour ça que le garçon n'a pas cherché à fuir, à revenir vers moi, parce que le loup lui souriait, le démon ! _

_Avons demandé au déclarant s'il était sûr de tous ces détails, en raison notamment du fait qu'il nous avait affirmé que la scène s'était déroulée dans un bois obscur. Il a eu l'air surpris, comme s'il ne se souvenait plus de ce qu'il nous avait expliqué il y avait quelques minutes. Il a plissé les yeux, comme s'il réfléchissait intensément. Avons pensé un instant qu'il essayait de nous donner le change, mais il a repris d'une voix trop désespérée pour ne pas être totalement franche. _

_Je vous ai dit que mon fils avait fait quelques pas en avant… il avait parcouru environ 10 yards et il s'était arrêté dans un endroit où les arbres avaient poussé moins serrés, ménageant un espace à découvert, où leurs ramures ne se touchaient plus les unes les autres. L'endroit était donc totalement éclairé par la pleine lune. Comme il l'aurait été par le soleil, si le soleil avait brillé. J'ai donc parfaitement vu ce qui s'est passé, et le loup que je viens de vous décrire est véritablement celui que j'ai vu. _

_Est-ce fini maintenant ? je n'en peux plus… pourriez-vous me donner à boire ? _

_(Lui avons répondu que nous considérions que sa déposition était complète, à moins qu'il n'ait d'autres choses à rajouter. Il a secoué la tête en signe de dénégation et nous lui avons donné un verre d'eau.)_

Figurait encore au bas de cette page, la signature de l'officier-auror, ainsi que la mention habituelle

_Déposition recueillie en toute diligence et toute bonne foi, sans malversation de quelque sorte, par nous, jurisperitus-auror Bryan Zammit, dans l'exercice des fonctions pour lesquelles nous avons été dûment assermenté et en utilisation honnête de la plume d'insigne justice qui nous a été confiée. _

Il y avait aussi une autre mention, sans doute ajoutée après coup, car je ne reconnaissais pas l'écriture de l'auror Zammit. Peut-être le bailli de basse justice qui avait relu la déposition et l'avait contresignée de façon illisible et sans prendre la peine de préciser son identité. Par contre, j'identifiai l'encre diaprée utilisée par les officiers juridiques qui attestait de la qualité de celui qui avait apposé cette mention …

"Voir piste autrichienne avec … " puis un autre nom illisible.

Que pouvait bien vouloir dire cette "piste autrichienne" ? Se pouvait-il qu'il y ait un rapport entre le mordant qui avait assailli Remus et celui dont Tommasso Ursini avait raconté l'histoire ? Entre l'Angleterre et l'Italie, et à des siècles de distance, avais-je retrouvé la même piste ? Mon cœur se mit à battre comme un fou joyeux. Si c'était le cas, s'il y avait un lien entre les deux loups, si celui du XVII ième siècle avait _engendré_, de morsure en morsure, celui du XX ième siècle, alors mes efforts de seraient pas vains, tout était vrai, tous les éléments s'organisaient et s'imbriquaient, comme si quelqu'un avait pris la peine de se livrer à ces associations depuis le début, depuis le fils du loup, et Remus allait être sauvé.

Je me contraignis au calme.

Rien n'indiquait par contre si la déposition avait été transmise ou s'était trouvée intégrée dans le cadre d'une plus vaste enquête, mais n'était-ce pas mieux pour moi qu'Ysengrin n'ait jamais fait l'objet de quelconques poursuites, afin que moi, et moi seule, le retrouve et l'oblige à _démordre_ Remus ?

Mes yeux remontèrent alors sur les paroles de John Lupin (c'est Albus qui m'avait indiqué comment s'appelaient les parents de Remus – John et Susan… j'avais pensé aux miens – Jean et Anne, une étrange ressemblance)

_« Le mal est fait, et ne peut être défait. Ce garçon est devenu maintenant un monstre, aussi sûrement que s'il était né d'un monstre »_

Des mots remplis de fatalisme et de condamnation. Qui me serraient au cœur comme une affreuse injustice, comme une monstrueuse injustice – le père n'ayant pas eu le courage de faire face au malheur qui accablait son enfant – et qui en était mort, quelques années plus tard.

Et Remus, enfant, rejeté par son père ?

De son père, il ne m'avait jamais parlé, de sa mère non plus.

Et moi, venant de lire cette déposition, j'accèdai à une part de lui, à son histoire familiale, intime, sans son consentement, telle une intruse indélicate, pire, violente. Mais je ne pouvais pas faire autrement – j'avais besoin du signalement de ton mordant, Remus, c'était la seule façon de le retrouver, de reprendre la piste que ces aurors n'avaient pas jugée digne d'être suivie.

Les recherches de mordants ne s'effectuent que pour les victimes puissantes ou disposant de protections particulières, pas pour les petits garçons qui s'appellent Lupin – et dont le destin a rejoint le nom.

Aurais-je dû me contenter de lire la description donnée par John et laisser le reste en repos, comme une tombe qu'il ne fallait pas profaner ?

Je me répètai à nouveau que je venais d'accéder à une part de lui dont il n'a jamais eu connaissance, qu'il n'avait pu que subir. Mais je le devais, j'étais celle qui venait de reprendre le fil interrompu, de réactiver une partie de son histoire … cette connaissance était douloureuse, mais l'action en procèdait.

Action, réaction, j'avais du mal à coordonner tout cela, une confusion, grande et triste, s'abatti soudain sur moi.

J'avais lu les paroles de son père consignées par un autre, décrivant son agresseur, décrivant cet acte terrible oh l'image du loup faisant tomber l'enfant et le traînant par le bras !

sur le sol !

pendant quelques mètres !

La terreur de l'enfant, l'épouvante impuissante du père en ce moment où tout bascule, où tout est joué, où tout est perdu.

Cet homme pourtant présent qui n'a rien pu conjurer. Et ensuite n'est restée dans son esprit que la culpabilité, chassant la compassion et l'amour et ce fardeau et cette disparition l'ont fait mourir.

Le rapport de Bryan Zammit, net, officiel, où transparaît pourtant la commisération, dans l'attention soigneuse avec laquelle il a consigné toutes les attitudes de John Lupin, lui a proposé à boire.

L'acte par lequel Remus a été condamné à une terrible et orgueilleuse malédiction, qui, tout début du moins, a été décrit, analysé, répertorié.

C'était une étrange découverte que j'étais en train de faire, je m'insèrais, enfin, dans la succession de ceux, qui s'étaient trouvés dans sa proximité immédiate, lors de ce impitoyable événement. Et je ressentais pour eux, en son nom, une immense tendresse.

Et désormais, le rôle décisif m'avait échoué, à moi et à l'autre loup, et pour lui ce serait la deuxième fois, je saurais l'y contraindre.

Je retournai machinalement le feuillet, je découvris alors qu'il comportait certaines annotations.

« Requête de consultation d'office mandée par Dame Amalia Reiter à laquelle il a été répondu négativement le 16 décembre 1964 pour vice de procédure. »

« Requête de consultation mandée en second chef par placet apostillé du grand-juge du baillage de Vienne déposé en toute humilité par Dame Amalia Reiter devant la Cour des Baillis de Justice de Britanie à laquelle il a été répondu négativement le 29 mars 1965 pour vice de forme, le baillage de Vienne n'étant pas compétent à l'affaire. »

« Commandement en action de requête d'office mandée par sieur Nelson, avocat assermenté au baillage de justice commune du Grand Londres, agissant pour le compte de Dame Amalia Reiter, auquel il a été accédé par décision exorbitante de justice commune en date du 4 octobre 1965.

Dossier dûment remis à la consultation du sieur Nelson le 7 octobre suivant. »

Chacun des trois paragraphes comportait le sceau apotropaïque de la Justice Magique de Britanie, barré d'un trait de vif-argent symbolisant les eaux de justice.

J'étais perplexe, ne sachant quelle importance attribuer aux trois requêtes de cette inconnue. Ma prédiction ne faisait pas état d'une femme… Qui pouvait bien être cette Dame Amalia Reiter ? Un nom germanique, la mention du baillage de Vienne…donc à nouveau l'Autriche, la piste autrichienne ? Une femme qui comme moi, cherchait Remus pour le sauver de sa malédiction ?

Il avait entre 4 et 5 ans à l'époque où ces requêtes avaient été déposées. Voyons, cette femme avait finalement réussi à accéder au dossier, qui n'était pas encore sous le coup de la prescription.

Donc, si je m'en référais aux renseignements donnés par Honor, Amalia Reiter avait un intérêt à agir en justice. Ysengrin était-il alors une femme ? Après tout, le terme "homme" dont usait la prédiction pouvait faire référence au genre humain, opposé au genre animal – les loups.

Ou s'agissait-il de la femme d'Ysengrin ? J'imagine que certains garous étaient mariés…Ou d'une femme qui lui était proche et voulait… l'aider… ou au contraire le faire condamner afin qu'il cessât d'être dangereux pour les autres ? Etait-elle alors un de ses victimes ?

Je décidai finalement de ne pas perdre davantage de temps à inventer des questions qui pouvaient bien rester sans réponse.

Je consultai les autres documents remis par Hélion de Wignacourt, ceux qui décrivait le mordant dans les mêmes termes que celui de Remus.

Il y avait cinq autres déclarations de morsure, où on retrouvait la description du loup au sourire doré, l'expression se retrouvait d'ailleurs dans trois des dépositions, les deux autres se contentant de mentionner des tâches claires de chaque côté de la gueule.

D'après ce que je pus déduire des positions lunaires qui y figuraient – je vérifiai dans une table d'astronomie que j'avais empruntée la veille à la bibliothèque - les six agressions avaient eu lieu dans une zone géographique assez vaste, sur un axe ouest est, des Cornouailles au pays Basque et des rivages de la Manche à la latitude de Rome.

Néanmoins, je n'étais pas vraiment plus avancée … l'angoisse sourde qui m'avait quittée depuis que j'avais demandé de l'aide à Albus venait de ressurgir… J'avais suivi jusqu'au bout cette piste, ce n'était pas vraiment une impasse, non, mais c'était comme si elle avait disparu subitement devant moi et j'étais affolée de ne savoir où la retrouver. Hélion avait-il vraiment extrait des archives tous les dossiers concernant Ysengrin ? ou s'était-il contenté de dupliquer les premiers qui lui tombaient sous la main afin de se débarrasser au plus vite de cette corvée ?

Ou alors, Ysengrin avait délaissé la Grande-Bretagne et avait continué à commettre ses forfaits ailleurs. Et la localisation la plus évidente semblait être l'Autriche, même si aucune des dépositions ne portait de mention faisant référence à la piste autrichienne… je les examinais à nouveau soigneusement – effectivement, je ne retrouvai sur aucune l'écriture du bailli à la signature illisible qui aurait donc été le seul à établir une connexion potentielle entre Ysengrin et l'Autriche.

Partant, il semblait donc logique de tenter d'accéder aux dossiers du OMZ. Il me suffisait de trouver le bon point d'entrée … et le réseau d'Albus pouvait à nouveau être une solution.

Je repris espoir.


	19. Le loup Enez Eusa

Le loup – Enez Eusa

Comme cela faisait longtemps, j'en profite pour renouveller mon disclaimer – le nom de Remus Lupin et la lycanthropie dont il souffre sont des idées de Madame Rowling, ainsi que Dumbledore, Hagrid, le patronus ; le reste est à moi – Enez Kéréon, le patron du café … et, bien sûr, _l'extension du domaine_ lupinesque.

Bonne lecture ! et merci à un « Up to you » et un tableau trouvé sur le net.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&&o

Le jour se meurt

mais le soleil m'enivre

j'ai le vent dans les yeux

qui me parle de toi

Athis - _Les machines absurdes_

William Sheller

Il vient d'arriver sur Ushant, Ouessant en français, Eusa en breton, en plein milieu de la place principale de Lampaul.

Le traceus lui a indiqué le lieu où Isolfe s'est rendu : maison des sœurs Kéréon ; maintenant, il s'agit de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra lui en indiquer le chemin.

Le temps est exactement le même qu'en Cornouailles, fort vent de sud-ouest, une dépression commence à s'enrouler sur l'Atlantique, mais le ciel est encore à peu près dégagé.

La place est vide, la seule personne qu'il ait vue est partie, enfourchant sa bicyclette tout en regardant dans sa direction. Il y a un café, appelé, en bonne logique cabaretière "Café – Hôtel de la Place" qui semble ouvert.

Une façade blanche, avec des portes et des fenêtres bleues, et un entourage de gros blocs de granit. Et de l'ardoise sur le toit, bien sûr. Une maison typique, dont les touristes doivent raffoler. Mais lui n'est pas dépaysé, cela ressemble à la Cornouailles, le climat, le temps, les matériaux.

Il marche vers le café, pousse la porte qui, contrairement à ce qu'il attendait, s'ouvre sans peine. Il pénètre donc dans la salle, emporté par son élan.

Il n'y a personne, mais au bruit qu'il a fait, une tête aux cheveux très noirs, hirsutes, apparaît subitement derrière le comptoir – sans doute l'homme était-il accroupi, occupé à faire du rangement au pied de son comptoir.

« Bonjour.

– Bonjour… »

L'homme lui envoie un rapide clin d'œil, plutôt amène, dans le style bienvenu-aux-étrangers ? Il a des yeux marrons très foncés, dont on pourrait presque dire qu'ils sont bridés, d'ailleurs ses pommettes sont hautes et saillantes, et sa peau mate. Remus se souvient vaguement d'avoir lu quelque chose au sujet d'implantation de populations d'origine asiatiques au bout de la Bretagne, des marins peut-être, et qui ont fait souche ici.

« Je vais prendre une bière ».

Zut, il ne sait plus comment on dit _drauhgt_ en français !

« Normale ou pression ? »

Ah, voilà, c'est ça - pression.

« Pression.

– Alors, je replonge… j'étais justement en train d'installer un nouveau tonneau. Ça ne sera pas long, allez vous installer à une table, si vous voulez. »

Remus se retourne, il observe les tables, recouvertes de nappes à rayures bleues, et décide de rester au comptoir. Le bar propose deux bières pression, les noms lui sont connus, mais il ne sait plus laquelle il préfère. Le patron vient de réapparaître.

« A nous maintenant, laquelle je vous sers ?

– Brune.

– Vous êtes venu vous aérer à Ouessant, vous allez pas être déçu, ils annoncent du force 8, se renforçant 9 dans la nuit !

– Excusez-moi, je crains de ne pas avoir bien compris ?

– Vous êtes anglais ?

– Oui.

– Force 8, 9, Beaufort, beaucoup de vent, regardez déjà. »

Il lui désigne une fenêtre à sa gauche. Il voit des buissons se faire malmener par des rafales, et les nuages passer en ombres rapides sur le paysage. Beaufort, bien sûr, 8 et 9 - _gale force_ .

- Vous êtes arrivés par la vedette de 14 heures ?

– Oui. »

Il a effectivement pris soin de caler son arrivée sur l'horaire des liaisons avec le continent, au cas où on lui poserait des questions et s'aperçoit que la précaution n'était pas inutile.

– Vous comptez passer quelques jours ici ? »

Le patron, tout en essuyant son comptoir, se penche en avant et observe le sac à dos posé à terre. Pas la taille qui colle avec un séjour prolongé.

« Non, je repars en fin d'après-midi, par la vedette de 18 heures 45. »

Et toc, admire la précision, songe Remus.

« A condition qu'elle parte la vedette ! C'est pas impossible que le trafic soit annulé, si la mer est trop forte. Remarquez, ça souffle du quart sud-est, on est en mortes-eaux, ça sera l'heure de l'étal, il y a des chances pour que la mer se monte pas trop. Ouais, ça devrait encore passer dans le Fronveur ce soir. Enfin, si jamais vous étiez bloqué, je pourrais vous héberger. »

Remus avale une première gorgée, surpris par le goût amer… trop longtemps qu'il a en a bu sans doute. (1)

« Je cherche la maison des sœurs Kéréon. »

Il s'est tellement appliqué sur la prononciation du " r " qu'il le sent encore vibrer dans sa gorge alors même qu'il a fini de parler.

« Ah, les sœurs Kéréon. »

Non finalement, son " r " n'était pas si mal, comparé à celui du cabaretier.

« Vous n'en verrez qu'une, savez-vous bien ! Enez. L'autre Iroise, il y a quelques années qu'elle est morte.

– C'est Enez que je viens voir.

Le patron se met à rire

– Alors, ça tombe bien. »

Remus se dit qu'il aurait effectivement pu faire l'économie de cette stupide précision.

« Drôles de bonnes femmes, les très vieux d'ici sont toujours persuadés qu'elles fricotaient avec le diable, des sorcières, vous voyez… En tout cas, elle est célèbre, la Enez, s'il y a des gens qui font le voyage d'Angleterre pour la voir ! »

L'homme le regarde d'un drôle d'air, soupçon dans l'œil gauche, curiosité dans l'œil droit. Remus se dépêche d'expliquer

« Je ne viens pas d'Angleterre, je suis installé à Brest, je suis professeur d'anglais dans un lycée ; il y a des gens qui m'ont parlé de cette drôle de femme, et comme je suis …curieux, enfin, voilà quoi. »

Il a repris son verre de bière, le fait monter jusqu'à sa bouche, comme une sorte d'écran ambré.

« Eh, vous savez que mon petit frère est au lycée à Brest, à Croix Blanche… Erwan Gaberic, ça vous dit quelque chose ?

– Non, j'enseigne à Jules Leguen. »

Il se décerne un satisfecit intérieur, pour avoir pensé à relever plusieurs noms de lycées, car le premier qu'il avait choisi était effectivement celui du petit frère.

« Bon, alors, la maison Kéréon, elle se trouve tout au bout d'Ouessant, à 5 kilomètres d'ici, vous irez à pied j'imagine ? parce que sans cela, je peux vous appeler un taxi

– Non, j'irai à pied…

- Vous avez raison, c'est superbe. C'est un endroit appelé Kergrist Tredarzec, vous verrez, il y a une petite pancarte, un petit hameau, cinq maisons, mais c'est facile, c'est la maison la plus isolée, à une centaine de mètres au bord de la falaise. Quand vous serez sur la place, il faut que vous preniez la direction de Notre Dame du Bon Voyage, la route à droite, et ensuite vous verrez, c'est toujours tout droit. »

Remus termine rapidement son verre, paie sa consommation, et se met en route. La place est toujours désertée, il trouve un panneau avec la direction indiquée par le patron du café. Au bout de quelques centaines de mètres, il sort de Lampaul, et accélère son allure au milieu des champs enclos de pierres et des rafales de vent et de nuages lui arrivent par le côté droit.

Il lui faudra presqu'une heure pour atteindre le hameau de Kergrist Tredarzec, il n'aura croisé qu'une voiture.

Il localise rapidement la maison, construite à à peine deux cent mètres du bord de la falaise, tout en grossiers blocs de granit, une construction plus massive et sombre que les autres maisons qu'il a aperçues depuis la route, et où le granit se contente d'encadrer élégamment les entourages des portes et des fenêtres.

Il pousse la porte de bois branlant qui donne accès à une espèce de jardin sauvage – il du mal à déterminer s'il a jamais subi des tentatives de domestication et d'embellissement ou si ses propriétaires avaient renoncé à cette idée avant même de l'avoir envisagée. De l'herbe rase, des arbustes tenaces réussissant à peine, mais quand même, à croître contre le vent ; mais pour eux pas question de prospérer, il ne s'agit que de survie violente.

Remus frappe à la porte, il lui semble entendre quelqu'un se déplacer lentement à l'intérieur de la pièce, mais cette personne ne répond pas. Il frappe encore, plus longtemps et plus fort. Il n'entend plus rien ; il exerce une légère pression sur la porte qui résiste, il pousse plus fort, le battant cède lentement.

Son regard est tout de suite attiré par l'âtre, et par le grand chaudron qui occupe presque tout l'espace, se chauffant sur quelques braises. Il entre dans la pièce et fait quelques pas en direction de la cheminée, le chaudron noir et ventru l'attire inexplicablement.

Soudain, quelqu'un lui empoigne le bras, une main dure et osseuse, forte aussi, elle l'oblige à reculer puis à pivoter sur sa droite. La main appartient à une vieille femme coiffée d'un curieux bonnet blanc.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Tu es rentré sans ma permission ! Es-tu chez toi ici ?

La vieille voix ne recèle ni colère, ni peur, juste une intense curiosité qui la fait frémir.

– Vous saviez que je viendrais ? »

La femme claque dans ses mains d'un air moqueur, puis va s'asseoir. Elle n'est pas grande, mais elle se tient très droite, comme érigée, sa démarche est vive, presque rapide.

« Oui ? non ? qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? »

Ses yeux sont très pâles, la lumière, l'air de toute une vie ont usé leur couleur première et maintenant il est difficile de dire s'ils étaient sombres ou clairs, bleus ou bruns, gris ou verts. Ils sont légèrement voilés aussi.

« Une jeune femme est venue vous voir récemment, Isolfe, Isolfe Dazurs. J'ai besoin de savoir… j'ai besoin de savoir pourquoi elle est venue vous voir, ce qu'elle attendait de vous.

– Et qui es-tu ?

– Un ami d'Isolfe, un collègue. »

La vieille femme laisse échapper un petit ricanement, passant ses pouces en travers des paumes de ses mains.

« Pas plus que cela ?

Remus ne dit rien.

– Bon, admettons. Et ce serait donc par amitié que tu la suivrais ? Penses-tu qu'un danger la menace ? Ou te contentes-tu de courir après ! C'est une jolie fille, c'est vrai. Pas bien grosse, mais chacun ses goûts. Mais à quoi bon te mettre en tête les divagations de ma sœur ?

Elle lui lance un nouveau regard amusé et moqueur, le jaugeant soigneusement.

– Qu'est-ce que vous appelez divagations, quelque chose que votre sœur aurait dit à Isolfe ?

– Dis-moi d'abord pourquoi tu veux le savoir ? Jusqu'où es-tu prêt à aller pour me faire dire ce que tu veux ? Car oui, je sais quelque chose, mais suis-je disposée à te le révéler ? »

Enez lève et ouvre ses mains de chaque côté de son visage, il se demande s'il faut y voir un geste d'apaisement ou un avertissement. Dans quelle tentation veut-elle l'entraîner ? il a le pressentiment que quelque chose de malsain se prépare entre eux deux. Les choses se sont-elles déroulées de cette façon avec Isolfe ?

Elle reprend, le timbre de sa voix est avide

« Jusqu'où irais-tu pour elle ? »

Voilà donc la règle du jeu qu'il va lui falloir jouer avec elle, ou contre elle ? Veut-elle le faire sortir de l'étroite piste morale qu'il s'est fixée ? (mais si c'est pour rejoindre Isolfe, peut-il y avoir quoi que ce soit d'amoral ? ) Est-il capable de laisser la violence, physique ou morale, œuvrer entre eux ? Celle dont il s'est toujours soigneusement gardé ? La vieille femme lui offrirait-elle un rôle à la mesure de son loup ? Il accepte le défi, rapidement, il n'a pas de temps à perdre en réflexions philosophiques, c'est juste une question qui le concerne – se servir volontairement de sa monstruosité et de la menace qu'elle représente pour les autres. Il place sa voix sous contrôle, subjuguant le message sous une froide tonalité un peu métallique - essentielle.

« Je suis un loup-garou, si vous persistez à vous taire, rien de plus facile pour moi que de revenir vous voir à la prochaine pleine lune et de vous mordre. »

C'est la première fois qu'il s'entend revendiquer sa malédiction " Je suis un loup-garou ". C'est si simple finalement, si vite dit. Sa vérité. Il n'a sans doute jamais rien dit d'aussi vrai de toute sa vie – non, il y a une autre chose, il l'avait dit à Hagrid – son autre vérité.

Elle est restée rigoureusement immobile, elle devait savoir qui il était depuis le début. Néanmoins, sa respiration s'est sans doute accélérée. Avait-elle fait un pari sur lui ? vient-elle de le gagner ou de le perdre ? Il a l'impression qu'elle doit faire un effort pour ouvrir la bouche, comme si ses lèvres s'étaient collées pendant qu'elle l'attendait. Il la voit passer plusieurs fois sa langue dessus, pour les humecter.

« Combien en as-tu mordu ?

– Aucun, jamais, mes parents m'y ont aidé, d'autres après, et ensuite moi.

– Et tu serais prêt à perdre ta… ton innocence pour avoir cette information ? »

Il croit entendre comme une mise en garde dans sa question. Une terreur coule en lui comme un liquide visqueux et glacé. Il s'entend pourtant répondre, sans aucune hésitation.

« Oui. »

Aucun mouvement, aucune parole ne vient perturber le silence et l'espace entre eux. Il pense encore qu'ils sont comme les deux joueurs d'une drôle de partie d'échec, elle prudemment habile et lui dangereusement dévoilé, et que l'enjeu est plus qu'une victoire.

Mais c'est elle qui reprend la main.

« C'est bon…je vais te parler de tout cela, mais pas à cause de ta menace, après tout devenir une louve féroce et véloce pourrait être amusant pour une vieille femme comme moi. Et puis, je vis seule, qui s'inquiéterait de moi ? Pas mes enfants, aha, je n'en ai pas eu et c'est trop tard maintenant… Alors, je vais te le dire parce que la prédiction te concerne, comme elle concerne Isolfe. Puisque tu es un de ceux dont elle parle, à double titre, homme et loup – à toi seul, tu es deux. Alors, tu as raison d'y croire et Isolfe aussi. Moi, je me suis toujours demandée si ma sœur croyait à ce qu'elle prédisait, Iroise l'oracle, je me moquais d'elle, parfois cela lui était indifférent, parfois elle se fâchait, et tu sais, elle m'a frappé une fois, avec toute la sauvagerie qui était en elle, mais qu'elle savait mieux domestiquer que moi la mienne. J'ai longtemps porté la marque de ses coups, nous avions dû inventer une chute d'un escabeau pour ne pas être inquiétées. Ce jour-là, elle m'avait récité ce qu'elle venait de prédire, je m'était moquée d'elle, je lui avais dit qu'elle faisait des progrès dans le rocambolesque, et que son histoire de loups et de sang allait faire grandir sa réputation. »

Enez projette soudain ses yeux sur l'homme en face, qu'elle a entendu déglutir, au moment précis où elle prononçait les mots loups et sang. Et elle a voit qu'il a blêmi aussi.

« Alors c'est bien pour cela que tu viens, Isolfe, elle la connaissait encore, elle voulait d'autres informations.

Tu sais, elle pense que je la déteste. »

La voix s'arrête, Enez bouge un peu ses jambes, se penche en avant, elle étend la main, la pose sur l'épaule de Remus ; la main serre, se retire. C'était brutal, mais peut-être aussi amical, pense Remus. Enez reprend, mais elle est restée penchée un peu en avant.

« C'était une petite fille obstinée, mais elle pensait toujours qu'elle ne serait pas à la hauteur. Elle a toujours douté d'elle, sauf quand elle est venue me voir avec les mêmes questions que toi. Elle pense que je la déteste, mais en fait, je l'aime bien. Simplement je n'ai jamais su lui dire, j'ai toujours joué le rôle de la méchante avec elle, j'adorais lui pincer les mains … c'est Iroise qui était la gentille. Quand elle avait cinq ou six ans, Isolfe lui avait dit qu'elle aimait son prénom parce qu'il rimait avec turquoise et qu'elle était bleue comme elle, bleu turquoise, bleu d'azur. Parfois, Iroise l'appelait " ma petite bleue ".

Tu vois, aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que ma sœur ait eu raison, avec sa prédiction, raison contre moi.

Allez, je sens que tu es impatient d'entendre ces mots… je comprends. Ecoute bien.

_Cette fille qui naît ce jour_

_Un autre jour rencontrera _

_Allant deux par deux _

_Deux loups et deux hommes_

_Si le courage possède _

_L'un sauvera de son malheur, _

_Et pour cela, l'autre ira voir_

_L'un aimera, l'autre du sang prendra _

_Du sang entre eux, trois fois échangé_

_Elle en donnera plus qu'eux tous réunis_

_A celui qu'elle sauvera_

Remus est observé, intensément. Les mots sont entrés si fort en lui, avec une telle hâte et une telle violence, répondant à un appel secret qu'il est en lui depuis si longtemps, qu'il vacille et doit s'appuyer au dossier de sa chaise. Il ferme les yeux. Les mots tournent en lui, frénétiques, mais néanmoins parfaitement ordonnés, lui dévoilant leur superbe logique à chaque passage. Enez l'observe encore un moment, puis enchaîne, parlant tout d'un coup plus lentement ayant peut-être envie de faire durer leur conversation.

« Donc, tu es un homme et un loup. Et maintenant, tu vas continuer à la suivre… Mais dis-moi, comment as-tu su qu'elle était venue ici ?

– Par la magie, tout simplement.

– Un traceus, alors ?

– Oui.

– Ahah, la belle t'avait donc laissé quelque chose d'elle, une mèche de cheveux, peut-être ? »

La voix d'Enez jubile à nouveau.

« Non… elle m'avait laissé… autre chose, un grand manteau bleu.

– Ah, je le connais, celui-là, l'a-t-elle longtemps traîné avec elle… Il paraît même qu'elle l'avait payé une petite fortune ! Non ? elle ne te l'as pas dit ? »

Remus secoue la tête, Enez doit considérer qu'il s'agit d'une dénégation.

« Dommage. Vraiment. Enfin, ce n'est pas là le plus important ! Donc, toi, tu la suis grâce au traceus et elle, n'est-ce pas, elle est partie chercher l'autre homme et l'autre loup. Ah ! et il ne faut pas que j'oublie, il y avait un nom, en plus de tous ces mots, ne me demandes pas pourquoi Iroise l'avait ajouté, je ne sais pas. »

Remus voit comme une ombre passer rapidement sur le visage en face de lui, il jette un coup d'œil par la porte, mais dehors il fait toujours plein soleil.

« Quel était ce nom ?

– Tommasso Ursini, c'est tout ce que je sais. »

Remus se demande si ce Tommasso est le deuxième homme de la prédiction, Isolfe a évidemment dû se poser la même question. Et le deuxième loup ? Se pourrait-il que Tommasso lui aussi, soit, comme lui, homme ET loup ? Et entre les deux Isolfe devrait choisir … ? Mais elle a _déjà_ choisi … sur ce point, il ne peut pas se tromper ! Et la confirmation du rôle du sang dans sa délivrance, la dernière partie de la prédiction toute entière dévolue à cette sanglante circulation entre les personnages. Et le courage à trouver, mais elle le possède, elle l'a toujours possédé, mais jusqu'où est-elle descendue pour l'activer ? Aussi vaillante que lui a été lâche. Et cette course derrière elle n'est qu'un rachat à lui offrir ? Il réfléchira à tout cela plus tard.

« Parlez moi d'Isolfe, comment l'avez-vous connue ?

- Oh, c'est une vieille histoire, tu es sûr que ça peut t'intéresser… c'est à peine si moi je m'en souviens encore. »

Remus voit qu'elle ment, et que cette femme s'installe sur sa chaise tous les jours pour repenser à son passé. Elle commence à parler, après avoir jeté un regard brillant sur une photographie encadrée.

« Iroise et moi, … bien, on a vécu ici jusqu'à ce qu'elle ait quarante ans, et moi trente-quatre. Nous vivions là, dans le monde muggle, à récolter ou à acheter des ingrédients magiques. Et un de nos gros acheteurs, et bien, c'était justement le magasin où travaillait le père d'Isolfe, c'est lui qui s'en occupait, mais il ne le possédait pas… ça s'appelait « Le faiseur de potions » . Et puis, un jour, la période sombre a commencé, ici, en France, les restrictions à l'usage de la magie, imposée par les magiciens eux-mêmes, ahah quelle sinistre farce, parce qu'ils espéraient ainsi couper l'herbe sous le pied des partisans da la magie noire. Et puis, comme ça ne devait pas suffire, tout d'un coup, vlan ! interdiction totale de toute magie, noire et blanche. Enfin, pour le petit peuple, parce que les autres bien sûr ils continuaient comme ça leur chantait.

Donc, tout d'un coup, nous nous retrouvions sans débouchés, le Faiseur de potions ne pouvait plus rien vendre, donc tu as compris, ils ne nous achetaient plus rien et pareil bien sûr avec les autres. Deux mois comme ça… Ensuite, le père d'Isolfe a réussi à transformer le magasin en herboristerie muggle, il a donc recommencé à vendre, mais évidemment qu'une petite partie des marchandises habituelles – il y a longtemps que chez les muggles, les médicaments avaient remplacé le bézoard et la poudre de corne de cerf. Donc, tout ceci n'était que du commerce à la petite semaine, mais du moins, Jean Dazurs nous achetait-il encore quelques plantes sauvages. Ils changé le nom du magasin pour que ça fasse bien muggle, ils l'ont appelé Herboristerie Bénouville. Bénouville, c'était le nom de jeune fille de la mère d'Isolfe. Et puis, au bout d'un moment, grâce à la famille muggle d'Anne, la mère d'Isolfe, il est allé travailler dans une usine muggle, pas très loin de chez eux, une usine de vis et de boulons, tu vois, les magiques étaient tombés bien bas, en cette période d'interdiction. Et comme pour Iroise et moi, c'était de plus en plus dur, alors que chez les muggles, ils avaient besoin d'ouvriers et d'ouvrières, il nous a proposé de nous faire embaucher là-bas, et de venir habiter chez eux, ils avaient une grande maison et ils étaient prêts à nous louer une chambre, tu vois, une autre façon de gagner de l'argent. Jean ne voulait pas que sa femme travaille, alors elle avait eu cette idée là, louer la maison, à des magiques essentiellement, qui avaient du se recaser dans le monde muggle, comme ça, elle pouvait rester à s'occuper des enfants. Et de ce qui restait du magasin. Mais, malgré toutes ces … dispositions, enfin plutôt ces bouts de ficelle, chez les Dazurs, ça tirait dur aussi, je peux te le garantir…

Isolfe n'a pas eu grand chose de ce à quoi rêvaient les autres petites filles. Ses frères non plus … Et en plus, sans magie… heureusement que Anne était muggle, ils connaissaient bien l'autre monde, d'ailleurs, ils avaient été à l'école conventionnelle

« Elle a des frères… combien ?

- Deux, enfin ça dépend …

– Que voulez- vous dire , ça dépend ?

– Et bien, un vivant, le plus jeune, Gaétan, et l'autre mort, l'aîné, Charles. Dans un accident, il avait 23 ans. Charles. »

La voix vient soudain de décrocher de sa ligne dure et ironique, comme une voile bien trop bordée qui abandonnerait et se laisserait faseyer.

« Je l'aimais bien, je crois que c'est le seul dont j'ai jamais pleuré la mort. Mais pas autant qu'elle, c'est quelque chose qui l'a ravagée, mais comme ses parents bien sûr, sa mère surtout, quand je l'ai vue elle, dans ce désespoir là, je me suis dite que, finalement, j'étais contente de jamais avoir eu d'enfants, cette chose est trop terrible. Trop terrible. Elle a mis longtemps avant de pouvoir pleurer à son tour – tout ce qu'elle avait envie de faire, c'était de crier que son fils était mort. Ah, pourquoi me remets-tu tout cela dans la tête ! Au moins, avec Isolfe, je n'avais pas eu besoin d'en reparler ! »

Elle se soulève de sa chaise, et décolle un de ses bras de l'accoudoir, qu'elle lui agite sous le nez. Puis elle se laisse retomber lourdement. Remus est navré d'avoir été, involontairement, la cause de cet accès de chagrin, auquel elle ne veut pas se laisse aller. Mais ce sentiment n'occupe pas une bien grande place dans son esprit. Non, ce qui se passe, c'est qu'il vient d'être frappé de plein fouet par cette information, cette partie de la vie d'Isolfe qu'elle n'avait pas voulu partager avec lui.

Il a subitement très froid, son sang a du se retirer au loin, il se lève brutalement, Enez sursaute, il lui dit

« Excusez-moi un moment,

il sort, elle crie après lui

- Ne t'en va pas tout de suite, tu reviens après, surtout !

il lui fait un signe rassurant de la main, il l'entend encore

- Elle ne t'avait rien dit ? et cette fois-ci, la voix a abandonné son ton moqueur, elle n'est plus que triste.

Et bien, non, elle ne lui en avait rien dit, même après son retour de France, il l'avait pourtant questionnée sur le sujet, d'un peu loin, mais en lui faisant comprendre combien il était désireux d'obtenir une réponse de sa part. Mais elle avait repoussé la main qu'il lui tendait, les yeux dans le vague, et comme il insistait à nouveau, elle l'avait regardé durement, presque méchamment et elle lui avait sèchement déclaré "J'ai mes secrets, comme vous avez les vôtres."

Et il avait alors repensé à Hemans, en faisant fi de ce Dumbledore lui avait déclaré, et il avait eu ensuite tellement honte de cette pensée qu'il avait été lâche et n'en avait rien noté sur son journal. Mais là encore, ce n'est pas le plus marquant.

Ce qui importe, c'est cette nouvelle atroce et immédiate, qui lui est devenue propre, comme si lui aussi venait d'être jeté à terre par cette disparition qu'elle avait vécue avant lui. En une fraction de seconde, il est devenu Isolfe, et même si lui ne pleure pas, il déplore la mort de son frère, il est accablé par l'inacceptable brutalité de cette mort soudain abattue sur lui et qui se transforme en sa douleur. Une douleur devenue la sienne, en un seul instant, et qui vient désagréger les siennes, quand lui déplorait non la mort, mais l'absence d'un frère – ce qui le protégeait du risque de le perdre un jour. Il avait toujours pensé que la vraie souffrance était de son côté, à lui seul, quelle impudence ! tout ce qu'il avait été capable de faire, après l'apparition du patronus d'Isolfe, c'était se demander s'il s'agissait de lui ! Comme s'il n'avait pas su, ou voulu, reconnaître le tragique qui était aussi présent dans sa vie.

Il s'aperçoit tout d'un coup qu'il est debout et que le vent le malmène et, l'obligeant à résister, lui permet de se libérer peu à peu de cette terrible révélation.

Et tout d'un coup, il comprend qui est le patronus d'Isolfe, bien sûr, ce frère mort et aimé. Et il comprend sa réaction, il la comprend au point de comprendre combien elle avait dû être choquée, déstabilisée de le voir devant elle, s'imposer à elle. Et cette connaissance qui a si fortement choquée Isolfe maintenant l'apaise, lui.

Il rentre retrouver Enez, il reprend sa place en face d'elle et lui demande

« Est-ce qu'ils se ressemblaient, elle et lui ?

- Pourquoi me demander cela ? Je t'ai dit que j'étais fatiguée de parler de tout cela ? »

Elle a crié, et par deux fois, elle frappe violemment les accoudoirs de ses paumes, il étend très distinctement le claquement mat de la peau contre le bois. Il a soudainement honte de cette question futile, quelle importance maintenant de savoir pourquoi le patronus lui avait donné l'impression qu'il le connaissait ? Mais de manière si confuse qu'il avait d'abord pensé que c'était lui ? Et Enez ne vient-elle pas de lui donner la réponse ? Et comment penser qu'un frère et une sœur ne se ressembleraient pas ? Et c'est une question à laquelle Isolfe répondra plus tard. Il décide de laisser tomber.

« Et votre sœur avait-elle aussi dit quelque chose à sa naissance ? »

Elle le regarde d'un air furieux, sans faire mine de vouloir répondre. Il se déplace légèrement vers l'avant, lui touche légèrement le genou de sa main. Elle secoue sa jambe pour se dégager de son emprise. Puis, elle se met soudainement à glousser de rire.

« Ahah, tu sait taper où ça fait mal, dis –moi ?

– Donc oui ?

– Oui, oui, n'as-tu pas compris ! »

Et elle lui frappe le genou qui se trouve toujours proche du sien, d'une main retournée, qui se sert des ses jointures saillantes pour faire mal.

« Et moi, je sais rendre coup pour coup, tu as vu ? Et maintenant, tu vas me demander ce qu'elle avait raconté ! Rassure toi, rien de tragique, je ne sais même plus de quoi il retournait, mais, non elle n'avait pas prévu qu'il mourrait si jeune. D'ailleurs, comment auraient-ils pu vivre, eux, sa famille, sachant cela ! Alors, tu crois toujours à ce qu'Iroise a raconté à propos d'Isolfe ?

– Oui.

– Oui, comme tu as dit cela, comme si tu t'engageais pour la vie, comme si tu disais oui à la femme que tu aimes …. Mais, c'est ça, n'est-ce pas, tu l'aimes ? Et tu as besoin de croire à ce que je t'ai raconté, parce que… et si je te laissais compléter, que me dirais-tu ?

– Parce que si Isolfe y croit aussi, ce sera vrai, et …je … serai … libéré. »

Il écoute le bruit du vent qui monte en puissance, en malmenant le ciel autour de lui, il se demande si ces paroles et ce qu'elles renferment, à peine libérés de lui, à peine matérialisés en dehors de lui, pour la première fois, n'ont pas déjà été emmenées au loin, par la tempête, aspirées par la chimère qu'il les a chargé de défier, et de battre. Il repense à d'autres mots, qui étaient venus témoigner de son amour pour elle, en présence d'Hagrid. Ce jour-là, ce qu'il avait enfin accepté de dire, son "Je l'aime" était resté entre lui et Hagrid, apaisé, comme figé par le froid. Ou peut-être prisonnier ?

« Et puis, tu sais, cet homme, Hemans, elle s'est précipitée dans ses bras parce que Charles était mort et qu'elle était affreusement mal, c'était comme une parade face à son malheur. Mais ça ne pouvait pas marcher, entre eux. J'étais certaine qu'un jour il s'en apercevrait, lui et tu vois, ça n'a pas manqué. Mais comment lui jeter la pierre, à elle, d'avoir essayé de s'en sortir ! »

Remus ne répond pas, Enez semble avoir perdu sa voix. Au bout d'un long moment, c'est tout de même elle qui reprend

- Tu es anglais ? Que penses-tu de la Bretagne ?

– C'est un endroit superbe, isolé, dernière maison avant la mer …

- C'est plus pratique qu'on pourrait le penser.. j'aime bien la solitude, et puis je suis la première à entendre le bruit de la mer… !

- Moi aussi, j'ai une maison au bord de la falaise, seule dans son coin. En Cornouailles, l'équivalent de votre région. Enfin, c'était celle de mes parents. Après ma morsure, ils ont préféré s'installer dans un endroit isolé, peut-être pour que le bruit des tempêtes couvre mes hurlements…

– Ils sont morts ?

– Oui, tous les deux, mon père, le premier, ma mère ensuite…

- Tu penses que c'est à cause de toi ?

– De moi, non, de ce qui m'est arrivé, oui.

– Tu es bien subtil !

– Ç'aurait pu arriver à lui ou à elle, il y aurait eu un loup-garou dans notre famille, mais ce n'aurait pas été le même.

– C'est vrai, et ni Isolfe ni toi n'auraient besoin de courir après cette fameuse prédiction. Et donc tu es venu à Ouessant … tu sais ce que les Bretons en disent ?

– Non, dites le moi

– Qui voit Ouessant, voit son sang ! Sinistre, n'est-ce-pas ? Tu vois, il n'y pas que les prédictions qui parlent de sang… c'est donc logique que tu aies dû venir jusqu'à moi, ici à Ouessant, pour apprendre ce que tu souhaitais. Le sang appelle le sang, il me semble qu'on dit ça, aussi. »

Elle recommença à frotter ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

- La mer est belle ici, mais l'Atlantique se fâche vite – il devient vite mauvais, il n'aime pas que l'île résiste, en plein sur son chemin. D'ailleurs, il y a un avis de grand frais pour cette nuit, tu entends, ça commence à souffler et à taper en bas. Mais moi aussi, je résiste, c'est mon nom qui veut ça, Enez ça veut dire île et Iroise c'est la mer d'ici. Tu vois, mes parents nous ont opposé dès le départ, ma sœur et moi ,et pourtant on ne s'est jamais quittées. Enfin, si, elle m'a quittée, le jour où elle est morte. Et peut-être que ce jour, j'ai compris ce qu'avait pu ressentir Isolfe quand son frère est mort. »

Elle se lève, et va glisser un morceau de chiffon entre le chambranle et le battant d'une petite fenêtre située au fond de la pièce, puis elle revient vers Remus, qui se lève à son tour.

« Et maintenant, depuis qu'elle est morte, elle aussi, quand la mer rugit, j'ai l'impression que c'est elle qui crie. Mais je n'ai toujours pas déchiffré ce qu'elle veut me dire - si elle me déteste ou si elle m'aime »

Remus voit la vieille femme vaciller, subitement étourdie, comme si, marchant tout au bord de la falaise, elle avait eu le tort de regarder tout en bas, la mer tourmentée et les vagues se fracassant dans leur élan, pour ronger le granit. Puis, elle se reprend et elle lui déclare, en ricanant un peu.

« Tu pourras dire ça à Isolfe, elle qui est persuadée que je n'ai pas de cœur. Allez, va la retrouver… »

Elle lui désigne la porte d'un coup de menton, il la remercie, prend congé, elle s'impatiente, il abrège donc. Elle n'a pas bougé, il ouvre la porte, la referme soigneusement et traverse l'espèce de jardin qui s'étend devant la maison, plutôt un champ d'ailleurs. Le vent a commencé à virer à l'ouest, en se renforçant, tirant à sa suite de monstrueux nuages gris noirs. A sa gauche, il distingue un phare qui lance ses éclats rouges en direction du large. Il entend que la porte de la maison vient de se rouvrir et Enez qui lui crie, contre le vent

« Referme bien la clôture du jardin, surtout… je n'aimerais pas devoir me relever en pleine nuit ! »

Il lui fait un signe de main, et assure soigneusement le loquet de la barrière. La porte s'est refermée derrière elle, il avance sur le sentier, en direction de la mer et des nuages.

Il pense à nouveau à ce frère mort, Charles, dont elle n'avait pas voulu lui parler. "Vous avez vos secrets, et j'ai les miens". Des secrets tous pleins de loups et de morts. Un frère mort à 23 ans, et pour lui, ce que Madame Jackson lui avait raconté, il y avait des années de cela, le douloureux souvenir qui refaisait surface.

Il avait vu leur voisine lorsqu'il était passé chercher certains livres dont il avait besoin dans la maison de ses parents devenue la sienne, son héritage… un fardeau en fait, dont il ne voulait pas se charger – une maison comme un maléfice éventré. Un héritage, il en possédait déjà un, la morsure de son bourreau, la lycanthropie qui l'avait aspiré dans un autre monde.

Bien sûr, la toujours aux aguets Rosanna Jackson l'avait repéré. Et elle avait frappé à la porte. Il avait d'abord songé à se dissimuler, et puis avait laissé tomber cette trop puérile idée.

Madame Jackson avait rapidement vieilli, ses cheveux s'étaient clairsemés et laissaient apparaître son crâne par endroit et, appuyée à une grosse canne qu'elle avait du mal à manœuvrer, elle marchait presque pliée en deux, les yeux fixés au sol, comme si elle redoutait de choir dans un tombeau déjà ouvert pour elle.

Ils avaient échangé un bonjour emprunté ; ne sachant comment continuer, Remus s'était enquis de la santé de Monsieur Jackson. Elle lui avait répondu qu'il était mort deux ans auparavant. Il n'avait pas eu envie de demander en quelles circonstances, et elle avait également laissé tomber le sujet. Remus avait alors songé à lui proposer de s'asseoir sur une des rares chaises de la maison encore restées en état. Lui était resté debout, faisant semblant de continuer à emballer des livres, mais tellement mal à l'aise qu'il faisait tout en dépit du bon sens.

Ils étaient restés silencieux quelques instants, elle ne l'avait pas interrogé sur le motif de son retour, elle n'avait même pas cherché à savoir s'il revenait s'installer en Cornouailles. Et puis elle s'était mise à parler, abruptement, sèchement, sans aucun des habituels stratagèmes auxquels elle recourait pour soutirer de l'information à son interlocuteur ; il comprit alors qu'elle était venue pour lui transmettre une information, pas pour apprendre quoi que ce soit sur lui.

« Il faut que tu saches, je crois du moins… il faut que je te le dises, je suis la seule à le savoir, et je ne vais plus vivre encore longtemps. Je vais te parler de quelqu'un qui n'a jamais existé que dans le souvenir de Susan, et quelques semaines dans sa chair aussi. Mais surtout dans sa tête, encore une douleur et un chagrin pour elle. »

Il avait horriblement froid tout d'un coup, que fallait-il encore qu'il apprît de terrible sur Susan … et sur lui ? D'avance, il était épuisé. Il s'assit sur la table.

« Quand tu as été mordu, Susan était enceinte, un peu plus de deux mois. Elle ne l'avait pas dit à John, elle voulait être sûre que tout se passe bien, je ne sais pas trop pour quoi, mais elle redoutait une fausse couche. Peut-être aussi, mais là, elle ne me l'a jamais clairement dit, voulait-elle savoir quand il s'en apercevrait tout seul… Et puis est arrivé ce que tu sais. Elle a totalement oublié sa grossesse, ce qui s'était produit avait effacé tout le reste, toute vie normale. Et puis un mois après, tu t'es transformé en loup, ils ne savaient pas encore comment … s'occuper de toi, et puis John était tellement malade, de douleur, d'épouvante aussi… bref, elle a dû faire front toute seule, t'enfermer, t'enchaîner, là, elle s'était renseignée, c'est ce qu'on lui avait dit qu'il fallait faire, et aussi enchanter la remise – on lui avait indiqué quel sort employer. Et toi, tu hurlais, évidemment, tu ne comprenais pas ce qui t'arrivais. Mais elle, elle ne comprenait que trop bien. Après, elle m'a dit qu'elle avait crû qu'elle allait devenir folle. John s'était enfermé, lui aussi ! dans sa chambre, il était comme dans une sorte de coma, il fuyait. C'est elle qui me l'a dit – il fuyait. Et aussi elle avait parlé de la folie qui rôdait dans votre maison, en cherchant à vous aspirer tous , et elle était seule pour essayer de faire face.

Quinze jours après, elle perdait le bébé. John ne le sut jamais, il était parti acheter des vieux grimoires en Irlande. Et Susan garda cela pour elle toute seule, ce n'est qu'après ton départ pour cette école qu'elle me le raconta.

Elle me dit que c'était sans doute mieux ainsi, parce qu'elle n'aurait pas eu assez d'énergie pour …

Madame Jackson s'était arrêtée, ne sachant plus comment continuer.

– Pour s'occuper d'un nouveau bébé et d'un monstre. Bien sûr. J'aurais été un risque pour lui. »

Il avait été pris d'une sorte de haut-le-cœur et une pile de livres était tombée.

Il avait ensuite remercié Madame Jackson pour avoir recueilli les confidences de sa mère. Il lui avait serré les mains et comme elle le demandait, il l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à la porte du jardin, parmi les herbes folles.

La dernière chose qu'elle lui avait dit était celle-ci

« Un jour, il faudra que tu sois enfin heureux dans cette maison qui est devenue la tienne, ce serait le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses faire à Susan, tu sais. Que le bonheur puisse effacer tout ce malheur. »

Il avait ensuite ramassé les livres tombés à terre, s'autorisant un sanglot, un seul, par livre rattrapé.

A la pleine lune suivante, il ne s'était pas entravé, se contentant de s'enfermer. Protégeant les autres, et prenant tous les risques pour lui.

Ses plus profondes blessures dataient de cette pleine lune là, comme une réparation absurdement inutile pour ce petit être qu'il avait fait mourir avant qu'il ne soit né. Et le plus cruel était peut-être de ne pas savoir s'il se serait agit d'un frère ou d'une sœur.

Il était passé des pleurs aux hurlements et des hurlements du loup à nouveau aux pleurs de l'homme.

Il avait fallu que trois mois passassent pour que son chagrin s'apaisât.

Maintenant, il marche dans le vent, sous la pluie et, à la poursuite d'Isolfe, repensant enfin aux derniers mots de Madame Jackson, il se demande si le bonheur est à portée de la maison vide.

_&&&&&&&&&&&&_

(1) je vous avoue qu'il y a longtemps que je voulais lui faire boire de la vraie bière, à Lupin.


	20. L'azur L'art de la fugue

**Fenice** – et le grandir des personnages. Je ne sais pas exactement ce que tu mets derrière, -est-ce devenir adulte ? Alors, là, ça fait longtemps qu'ils le sont – Isolfe depuis la mort de Charles et Remus, je pense, depuis la morsure. Alors grandir – être enfin en paix avec soi-même, savoir comment on recouvre sa peau d'écorché vif, découvrir, enfin, comment un autre peut la câliner, l'apaiser. Grandir – devenir meilleur, à deux ?

**Fée** – Mozart et Chopin sont une excellente idée, pour ma port, j'écoute Melody, je crois que je te l'avais mise sur le CD « 'cause love will follow, love will follow, follow you… » (après une fin d'après midi passer à essorer du linge à la plage de ma machine qui ne veut plus faire… j'en ai encore les mains qui tremblent).

**Louve solitaire** – sache que tu fais partie de celles que tu remercie - tes commentaires m'ont redonné du cœur au ventre ! et j'ai beaucoup aimé ce que tu as écris sur Enez et le rôle du méchant…

**Léna** - donc, les grands esprits (ouarf, ouarf) ont aussi de commun qu'ils peuvent écrire sans nécessairement mettre en ligne ? je constate aussi que nous travaillons de conserve à accabler ce pauvre Lupin… et sois assurée que j'ai gardé, avec beaucoup de tendresse et de curiosité, dans un coin de mon esprit, la mère ballerine que tu avais imaginée pour Remus. Aurons-nous la chance d'en entendre parler à nouveau un jour ?

**Alixe** – merci d'avoir pris le temps de me dire que tu avais aimé.

Bien, après le chapitre précédent, et ses drames remémorés (assez éprouvant à écrire, revenir sur un chagrin réel dissimulé parmi les autres, l'impression que l'écriture était à la fois profondément honnête et foncièrement malhonête...) une très courte mise en ligne dont j'ai eu envie hier soir –en fermant ma fenêtre, j'ai vu la lune, presque ronde, déjà au dessus de l'horizon, et pourtant encore dorée… d'habitude, à cette hauteur, elle est d'un éclat blanc et froid.

Le chapitre suivant sera bien plus long !

**L'azur – L'art de la fugue.**

Je me suis réveillée en sursaut au milieu de la nuit, j'étais en train de rêver à un loup qui me souriait, puis ouvrait grand sa gueule sur l'épée que je brandissais devant lui. Et de cette gueule grand ouverte s' échappaient des parchemins couverts de lettres gothiques.

Ma chambre est rigoureusement obscure, et je suis rattrapée par ma vieille phobie – je pense que je suis devenue aveugle.

Je crois que je crie un nom, mais sans regard, je ne peux pas l'entendre, je passe frénétiquement mes mains sur mes yeux, pour les dessiller, mais comment pourraient-elles m'obéir alors que je les vois pas ?

J'ai perdu le sens de l'espace, je ne sais plus dans quelle chambre se trouve le lit sur lequel je tâtonne fébrilement.

Je parviens enfin à trouver ma baguette, je crie _lumos_ et retrouve la vision. Et la raison - je sais qui j'ai appelé du fond de mes ténèbres. Remus, Remus Lupin - _le début de mon amour, la césure de ma vie_.

Et encore - _Remus Lupin : Etude sur la dissémination des loups-garous en Europe de l'est. A47Z8_.

Quelle idiote, pourquoi ai-je oublié cette piste ? Je me défends tout emballement, je ne cherche pas à imaginer ce que cet ouvrage pourrait receler, et pourtant mon esprit est déjà parti vagabonder sur de spécieuses voies- difficile de ne pas me dire qu'il serait évidemment cruel que les travaux de recherche de Remus l'aient amené à croiser la trace d'Ysengrin, sans qu'il n'en sache rien. Ou aurait-il choisi ce thème de recherche sous couvert scientifique pour dissimuler son réel objectif – retrouver celui qui l'avait condamné, l'éliminer pour l'empêcher de continuer à propager la malédiction et se venger de lui ? Anéantissant ainsi la seule possibilité qu'il avait d'être sauvé ?

Je me colle une claque pour cesser de divaguer. Je m'imagine mal Remus dans ce rôle, je le devine plutôt du côté du pardon.

Il est quatre heures du matin, je vérifie mon emploi du temps de demain : quelques semaines après la rentrée, je ne le connais toujours pas par cœur.

Pourtant, en cours, j'ai l'air de me comporter tout à fait normalement, j'ai demandé à Sacha d'enquêter discrètement, si possible, donc pas à la russe, mais à la _perfidement britannique_ a-t-il précisé, auprès de ses condisciples – je dispose d'une bonne cotation, mais je suis, paraît-il, moins drôle que l'année dernière. Apparemment d'ailleurs, ils savent tous à quoi s'en tenir sur les raisons pour lesquelles mon humour s'est évaporé, ou enfui avec un certain professeur Lupin. Mais ils adorent ma politique de silencieuse obstination à l'encontre de Snape.

Demain, j'ai donc cours de 9 à 11 heures, puis de 15 à 18 heures. Je dispose donc de quatre heures pour aller voir Ambroise et consulter le traité de Remus.

Comme je sais qu'il est inutile de me recoucher, je reprends le cours d'introduction à l'économie que je présenterai (ou infligerai ? ) aux cinquièmes années à compter de janvier prochain.

Pour le moment, je l'ai calé sur celui que j'ai developpé l'année dernière devant les néophytes de sixième année, mais je souhaite l'approfondir, puisque je dispose d'un trimestre complet pour leur faire ingurgiter les notions fondamentales de la discipline.

Janvier prochain …

Comme à chaque fois, la référence à une date, proche ou éloignée dans le temps, coule dans mon dos comme une froide menace. Où en serai-je de mes recherches alors ? serai-je parvenue à retrouver la trace de Ysengrin ? L'aurai-je rencontré ? Et pourrai-je enfin aller retrouver Remus ? (et me glisser dans ses bras ?)

Quelques heures plus tard, me dirigeant vers ma salle de cours, je bute littéralement dans Severus. Je le soupçonne immédiatement de s'être volontairement posté sur mon chemin, je m'applique à rendre mon visage le plus inexpressif possible et à ne surtout pas faillir à la résolution que j'ai prise – ne plus lui parler, hormis un cas d'urgence professionnelle (par exemple s'il me demandait de lui calculer le coût de revient d'une de ses foutues potions, méthode des coûts complets, bien sûr – j'avais presque réussi à me faire rire quand j'avais pensé à une telle éventualité, et puis … je m'étais imaginée en train de raconter cela à Remus, il aurait levé les yeux au ciel devant ce qu'il avait appelé une fois « votre douce folie économique » et il m'aurait demandé de lui expliquer en quoi consistait cette bizarrerie, et il aurait tout compris, bien sûr. Et même le fait qu'une partie du salaire de Filch se retrouve dans les potions de Snape. Et peut-être se serait-il arrangé pour me toucher la main.)

La voix basse et brutale de Snape m'extirpe sans ménagement de mes délires rêveurs.

« Vous avez le visage las… vous ne renoncerez donc jamais à courir après vos chimères ? »

Je me tais d'un silence fermement appliqué sur ma bouche et mes yeux. Puis, soudain, j'ai envie de répondre à sa question ; tant pis si je manque à ma promesse, mais je veux qu'il le sache, qu'il n'a pas réussi à me séparer de Remus

« Un jour, on m'a dit qu'on ne s'arrêtait pas au milieu d'un sillon. »

Je le bouscule pour passer mon chemin.

Je me débarrasse de mes élèves un peu avant l'heure prévue, je crois qu'ils commencent à s'habituer au fait que je bouscule leurs horaires, arrivant parfois en retard, les retenant parfois bien au delà de l'heure, en prévision, justement, d'un retard futur, décalant des cours en fin de journée.

Lorsque j'ai repris mes fonctions, deux semaines après la rentrée officielle, Albus a raconté je ne sais trop quoi sur une étude dont j'aurais été chargée par le MK (parce que moi, je n'avais même pas songé qu'ils auraient besoin d'une explication, tant ce dans quoi j'étais plongée rendait tout le reste dérisoire) ; tous les professeurs ont fait semblant de croire à cette fiction bienvenue, quant aux élèves… certains en ont conclu que la démission de Lupin m'avait dérangé la cervelle, d'autres que je n'étais pas loin d'être aussi dangereuse que lui, il a d'ailleurs fallu que se passe la première pleine lune, avec moi présente, pour couper court à d'autres rumeurs qui avaient commencé à circuler – qu'il m'avait mordue et que j'étais devenue une garou à mon tour !

Malgré ses perspectives abominables, ce vilain bruit de couloir s'était posé en douceur sur moi, tel un lien entre moi et mon enfui, alors que j'étais certaine que, l'eût-il su, Remus en eût tremblé de fureur et l'eût considéré comme une abjection. Sacha continuait pourtant à être extrêmement sollicité, mais je l'avais objurgué de s'en tenir strictement à la ligne officielle, même auprès des plus féroces partisans du professeur Lupin. D'ailleurs, même à lui, je n'avais pas dit grand chose d'autre.


	21. L'azur La reine du silence

**Merci à vous qui prenez la peine de me laisser un mot, ou plusieurs…**

**Léna** – ah , l'étude AZ machin truc, on ne va pas trop tarder à voir ce qu'elle récèle, et chic, ce sera encore à Hogwarts …

**Fenice** – le rêve d'aveuglement… là, je dois dire que c'était avant tout pour mettre en scène une de mes phobies, réelle et récurrente (j'ai l'impression que je ne suis pas la seule) - Isolfe s'est juste faite instrumentalisée sur ce coup (je sais qu'elle me pardonne). Remus et l'aveuglement savant….effectivement je l'ai fait tourner autour de « sa » solution, mais d'une partie seulement – je ne serai donc que cruelle à moitié.

Quant aux fins lapidaires, j'ai souvent lu tes lecteurs protester contre les tiennes, qui les laissaient sur leur faim  …

**Astorius** – oui, ça pourrait être Snape (et peut-être y a –t-il véritablement cru, lui aussi…et il aurait même pu en être perversement jaloux). Merci de t'être souvenu du blé vert, je suis finalement assez agricole dans mes métaphores…

**Louve solitaire** – Isolfe qui ronge un os, je n'y aurais pas pensé, c'est rigolo…La scène de la fin de la troisième année ? euh … je ne vois plus trop – je revendique le statut de zappeuse.

Azkaban, Sirius et si je te disais que ta revue a fait que je m'y suis remise – un (grand) raccord à effectuer avant une prochaine ( ?) mise en ligne… mais, je ne suis pas très satisfaite de ce que je produis ; en fait, après une journée de boulot, l'inspiration, je ne sais plus trop où aller la chercher…c'est assez frustrant de constater combien l'écriture renâcle et refuse… Mais, Azkaban, tu vas voir qu'on en reparle aujourd'hui.

**Fée Fléau** – n'importe quel matériau, j'imagine que tu fais référence à l'étude… ce n'est pas simplement de la folie amoureuse (mais tu as raison, cela ne pourrait être que cela), l'étude rédigée par Lupin va faire progresser Dazurs : j'aime bien que les solutions se trouvent dans des mots écrits. Le boulot va toujours, j'ai terminé ma période d'essai et j'ai vu (en France) mon N+2, américaine, je me l'étais bien sûr imaginée avec une choucroute blonde sur la tête, et bien non, elle fait très irlandaise (suis tout de même d'avis qu'elle se fait un brushing chaque matin…). Et elle sait mettre les points sur les i…

**Alixe** – long chapitre isolfien aujourd'hui !

**L'azur – la reine du silence**

_« Que dit la reine du silence ? …. L'écriture se présenta comme un moyen susceptible de sortir de l'impasse. Et de répondre, encore et toujours à la double injonction paternelle. …Le romancier n'est-il pas celui qui raconte des histoires en silence ? Celui qui parle en se taisant ? »_

Marie Nimier, _La reine du silence_.

Ce titre est un clin d'œil, ironique, à Isolfe et ses silences et un hommage réel, et ému, à Marie Nimier et son roman, que je vous recommande.

Bonne lecture !

&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&

Je me précipitai chez Albus, qui n'était pas dans son bureau, et m'enfournai dans sa cheminée, dont il m'avait laissé le libre usage.

A 11 heures 15, je montrais rapidement ma plaque d'identification au gardien en faction devant la cheminée du MK ; il me sourit tout en l'appliquant sur la plaque mère qui attesta de l'authenticité de la mienne en dévoilant les données qui y étaient cachées - l'aigle et le léopard, ainsi que mon nom et mon magigramme.

« J'étais sûr que ça marcherait, je vous avais reconnue ».

Un bon point pour lui, parce que sa tête ne me disait strictement rien, un grand barbu maigre, blond aux yeux très foncés, tenant sa tête curieusement penché en avant ? Non, vraiment, rien du tout.

« Va falloir jouer des coudes, y a du monde aujourd'hui… le ministre a convoqué toutes ses troupes, présentation des objectifs ou j'sais pas trop quoi … C'est la pause, en ce moment. C'est pour ça que vous venez, peut-être ? »

Effectivement, la hall était bruissant d'animation, agité de courants obstinés qui essayaient tous de forcer leur passage en direction du coin où Berlacaron devait parodier d'un air on ne peut plus satisfait. Et sans doute, en dessous, son inévitable pointe d'angoisse, comme une minuscule tâche dans toute cette satisfaction de soi.

Je le détrompai, et lui demandai si Ambroise Delaloy (1) assistait aussi à cette grand-messe. Obligeamment, il vérifia sur sa liste.

« Oui, il est invité, mais son nom est toujours en rouge… donc il n'est pas venu. M'étonne pas trop de lui, remarquez. »

Non, moi non plus, ça ne m'étonnait pas et en plus, l'agoraphobie d'Ambroise m'arrangeait fichtrement. Je jetai un nouveau coup d'œil dans le hall ; à une dizaine de mètres, j'entraperçus Paul, en train d'assommer Anne-Marie Hamelin, la nouvelle dircom des ses théories (Paul est un des rares humains qui réussissent à déblatérer plus de pipeau que n'importe qui de la grande tribu des communicants, tout en ayant cet avantage sur eux que, lui, ne se donne même pas la peine de faire semblant d'y croire…). Flûte, je ne voulais absolument pas me faire repérer… Le gardien me toucha l'épaule.

« Si ça vous embête de traverser, je peux vous débloquer la cheminée latérale…comme ça vous arriveriez direct chez Ambroise ».

Je lui envoyais mon meilleur sourire pour le remercier et il m'ouvrit un des conduits latéraux, qui étaient connectés à toutes les cheminées du bâtiment et étaient normalement réservés aux seuls hauts fonctionnaires. Ce fut même lui qui jeta la poudre à ma place : sans doute que les top class ne se livraient pas eux-mêmes à ce genre de déshonorantes manipulations.

Il était maintenant 11 heures 30, Dieu merci, Ambroise n'avait pas désactivé sa cheminée et était studieusement installé à son bureau, en train d'écrire sur papier officiel ce qui devait donc être un de ses habituels mémos. Je toussotai, il leva les yeux de ses travaux.

« Isolfe, quelle bonne surprise ! ».

Il se mit debout et contourna son bureau à ma rencontre ; nous nous serrâmes la main.

« Vous assistez à la présentation du ministre et vous avez profité de la pause pour venir me saluer ? »

Ses yeux étaient pleins d'une plaisante malice, je me sentis enfin un peu moins oppressée.

« Ou vous rappelez à l'ordre, Ambroise, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez convié vous aussi. »

Mes paroles se voulaient drôles, mais le timbre de ma voix était finalement toujours mat et anxieux. Ambroise me regarda plus attentivement, subitement en alerte.

« Oh, mais dites-moi, ça n'a pas l'air d'aller bien fort ? »

Je fis un vague geste pour le rassurer et allai droit au but :

« Ambroise, j'aurais besoin de consulter les études que vous m'aviez montrées l'année dernière, vous savez, celles du professeur Lupin, ses travaux sur les loups-garous. »

Je m'aperçus qu'il ne m'avait pas quittée des yeux ; j'eus, un bref instant, l'impression désagréable qu'il était en train d'évaluer mon degré de santé mentale. Pour lui donner des gages, je complétai

« Je ne peux malheureusement pas lui demander directement, il a démissionné… assez brusquement, je dois dire, personne ne s'y attendait, mais j'imagine qu'il avait ses raisons. »

Je m'effrayais de ma propre duplicité, de ce mélange de mensonges et de vérités que j'étais en train d'étaler devant lui. Mais je savais aussi que ces informations lui suffiraient pour trouver des explications qui satisferaient, non pas sa curiosité, mais son souci de rationalité, la nécessité où il était de rattacher les faits et les causes. Et peu m'importait le lien de causalité qu'il dénicherait entre la démission de Remus Lupin et la présence d'Isolfe Dazurs dans son bureau quelques mois après.

« Asseyez-vous, je vais vous chercher tout cela. Vous voulez les deux ouvrages ?

– Oui, les deux, à moins que vous n'en ayez reçu d'autres ?

– Non, malheureusement, rien de nouveau, le professeur Lupin est pourtant un contributeur de qualité…

- Vous savez que je lui avais passé votre message, pourtant…

- Ah, ah, c'est parfait ! Et comment avait-il réagi ?

– Je .. je ne sais plus, c'était… c'était il y a longtemps. »

Ambroise semblait profondément déçu par mon manque de mémoire et d'enthousiasme.

« En revanche, ce que je peux vous dire, c'est qu'il avait commencé, enfin, qu'il a entrepris une classification des créatures maléfiques, la dernière remontait au XIXième siècle et apparemment personne n'avait songé à lui donner un coup de jeune !

– Ah, mais voilà qui est intéressant ! Il …il vous en avait parlé alors ?

– Oui, un peu. Enfin, il ne m'avait rien montré véritablement. Je sais simplement qu'il avait retenu la taille comme critère de classification… il trouvait que c'était à la fois simple et discriminant.

– Gloire lui soit rendue, car j'ai souvent l'impression que la plupart des auteurs dans ce genre de matières éminemment magiques privilégient l'opacité…vous savez, ce sont souvent des tenants de l'hermétisme, la vieille magie pure et dure …plus c'est compliqué et plus leur expertise grandit. .. quelle médiocrité d'esprit… D'ailleurs, à ce propos …

- Ambroise, désolée de vous interrompre, mais je dois être de retour à Hogwarts en début d'après-midi…

- Oh, c'est moi qui suis désolé Isolfe. Je me dépêche, je me dépêche. »

Je le vis disparaître avec soulagement dans sa réserve personnelle. Je repensai à la classification de Remus, me demandant s'il y travaillait toujours, maintenant qu'il disposait de tout son temps. Enfin, d'une partie de son temps, puisque j'avais appris par Sacha et par Morgane qu'il avait donné des cours particuliers à Arthur Brenner, des séances théoriques et pratiques de préparation au concours d'admission à l'Académie des Aurors. Ils devaient être en attente des résultats, comme tous les professeurs d'Hogwarts d'ailleurs, n'est-ce pas le taux de réussite à ce concours qui, maintenant, venait étalonner la valeur des écoles ? Et si Hogwarts se classait enfin en tête cette année, le mérite en reviendrait à Remus seul… Dumbledore saurait-il faire valoir cela devant son équipe pédagogique (y compris Snape le salopard) et le conseil d'école ? En tout cas, moi, je l'attendais, sur ce point. Presque rageusement.

_Remus, donc, je sais que tu as l'air d'aller à peu près bien – en surface. Me pardonneras-tu d'être restée silencieuse et de t'avoir laissé dans le doute ? Mais comme tu me l'as écrit, je ne m'autoriserai à revenir vers toi que lorsque j'aurai tout accompli. _

La porte de la réserve s'ouvrit, je vis apparaître les mains d'Ambroise chargées de mon précieux fardeau, deux volumes, assez épais, tous deux reliés de cuir noir, et embossés de l'aigle et du léopard.

« Comment procédons-nous ? ce sont de gros volumes, et vous m'avez dit que vous deviez rentrer rapidement .. et je ne peux malheureusement pas vous les laisser.

– Vous m'autoriseriez à les dupliquer ?

– En principe, je dois avoir l'accord formel de mon supérieur hiérarchique …

- Paul, donc. J'avais presque crié d'énervement.

– Non, Henri, nous avons subi la nième réorganisation ; Paul a laissé tomber le knowledge…

il m'envoya un petit rire gêné, comme pour s'excuser de s'être laissé prendre au piège de cet anglicisme mis à la mode par Lebrant,

- et c'est Henri qui l'a récupéré, le service… et le vieux bonhomme que vous voyez devant vous. Et Henri est en vacances… Donc, je pense qu'il serait d'accord pour me laisser vous faciliter la vie… Et puis, vous êtes une ancienne collègue du professeur Lupin, personne ne pourrait rien trouver à redire au fait que ces documents soient en votre possession, j'imagine qu'il a bien dû en garder un exemplaire pour lui, et il pourrait vous l'avoir confié. Par contre, je vais vous laisser procéder vous-même…

- Vous ne voulez pas que ce soit une baguette officielle qui agisse ?

– Ma chère Isolfe, on ne peut rien vous cacher. »

Il eut un nouveau petit rire emprunté. Je me demandais s'il se confesserait auprès d' Henri de cette entorse au règlement… Je décidai de ne pas me montrer plus magique que le grand-mage en lui faisant remarquer que ma baguette était encore dûment répertoriée sur les listes du MK – d'ailleurs peut-être avait-il lui même décidé de ne pas _penser _à cette objection.

« Vous savez toujours désactiver un déléatur ?

– Etant donné les circonstances dans lesquelles j'ai appris à le faire, aucun danger que j'oublie, Ambroise. Vous savez que j'ai toujours froid dans le dos quand j'y repense, j'étais persuadée que Paul allait me virer séance tenante.

– Quelle idée, il ne l'aurait évidemment pas fait, même s'il avait tout intérêt à vous le laisser croire… De toute façon, c'est de la routine, niveau aleph, pas besoin de surprotection, notre cher ministre a laissé tomber ses humeurs paranoïaques…

- Ah, oui ? j'imagine depuis l'incarcération de Gargamolle ? Honor m'a dit qu'elle y retournait dans deux ou trois semaines. Il paraît qu'ils n'ont toujours trouvé personne pour reprendre le flambeau de l'ancien directeur ?

– Non, c'est toujours Van Schlass qui assure l'intérim, mais … hm contraint et forcé, dirons-nous. Il a en permanence deux baillis de justice sur le dos, un certain Ohnsetz, qui a la réputation d'être une sacrée teigne… il paraît qu'il commence à saturer. Et vous savez qu'il n'y a plus qu'une tabule à Azkaban… celle de Von Schlass… l'autre est autour du cou d'un grand-juge, à Londres donc. Ils n'ont pas voulu courir le risque de voir les protections de la forteresse à nouveau hm inopérationnelles. Donc, en cas d'urgence, ils seraient faits comme des rats. »

J'écoutais d'une oreille plutôt distraite, tout en désactivant les déléaturs. Puis, je commençai la duplication. Ambroise reprit :

« Vous avez choisi le mode lent ?

– Oui, pas envie de perdre une miette d'information. »

J'avais répondu sèchement, je gâchais mon temps avec tout ces bavardages auxquels je m'étais abandonnée… Mes pieds s'agitaient furieusement sous la table - je n'avais même pas encore jeté un coup d'œil sur les sommaires. Ceux-ci avaient–ils autant à me révéler que celui qui m'avait offert le fils du loup ?

Ambroise s'éloigna de la table de travail.

Vingt minutes plus tard, j'étais en possession des deux copies, je rendis les originaux à Ambroise, le remerciai en peu de mots, mais je pense qu'il comprit que j'étais infiniment sincère. Il m'accompagna jusqu'à sa cheminée de marbre gris délicatement ouvragé en m'assurant qu'à cette heure, le hall serait quasiment désert. Je lui lançai un dernier merci et me retrouvai dans la cheminée principale ; c'était toujours le grand blond qui était de garde, je lui tendis à nouveau ma plaque, il jeta un coup d'œil sur les documents que je tenais sous le bras .

« On dirait que vous n'êtes pas venue pour rien ? »

Je ne pus que lui sourire d'un air crispé – qu'en savais-je ? Allai-je vraiment découvrir une piste dans ces deux austères études ? Et puis, même si ce n'était pas le cas, allaient-elles me parler de Remus, y avait-il mis quelque chose de lui, de plus personnel, avait-il réussi à maintenir la distanciation nécessaire vis-à-vis de l'objet de son étude ? Ou au contraire le fait qu'il fût l'un deux avait-il bousculé et malmené la rigueur de la démarche scientifique ?

Je répondis simplement non au gardien, qui me rendit ma plaque sans rien ajouter.

Le bureau d'Albus était toujours désert, ce qui m'évita de perdre encore du temps dans les mondanités. Je me précipitai chez moi ;il me sembla apercevoir au loin Minerva en conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre, mais je fis comme si je ne les avais pas vus.

Il était presque une heure, je m'installai à mon bureau et décidai de commencer par _L' étude sur la dissémination des loups-garous en Europe de l'est_ , dont le thème cadrait mieux avec l'objet de ma recherche, la dissémination devant logiquement renvoyer à la notion de zone d'action

Je parcourus rapidement le sommaire, dont le contenu me sembla révéler une volonté manifeste de cerner le sujet dans toutes ses dimensions ( et sans nul doute aussi le reflet d'une obsession intime) :

_Données statistiques … _

_Dissémination et croyances muggles au XVI et XVII siècles – diables et garous… _

_Un exemple en chiffres – le cas d'Andreas Dromsky : 1750-1755 … _

_Impact des pleines lunes rouges et des éclipses de pleine lune_.

Intéressant cela – les loups se transformaient-ils à nouveau durant le temps que durait l'éclipse ?

_Table d'accroissement de la population lycanthrope dans les faubourgs de Buda …_

_Zlata Podnaïa – premiers essais de recensement…_

La matière était riche, mais rien qui n'attirât vraiment mon intention, à part cette histoire d'éclipse de pleine lune. Je me rendis à la page 228, je parcourus les premières lignes, et j'appris que, dans cette circonstance exceptionnelle, les garous restaient loups mais tombaient dans une sorte de léthargie – on pouvait donc en conclure que personne n'avait jamais été mordu dans une telle configuration céleste. Remus avait-il jamais souhaité que ce phénomène se produisît chaque mois, laissant son loup paisiblement endormi ? En avait-il fait l'expérience lui –même ? Je consultai la table qui se trouvait à la fin du chapitre – il avait effectivement connu une pleine lune éclipsée, le 22 juillet 1972, il avait alors une douzaine d'années.

Je poursuivis :

_Annexe 1 Méthode d'échantillonnage retenue_

_Annexe 2 La légende des Dromsky_

_Annexe 3 Dossiers consultés au Oesterreichisches Ministerium für Zauberkunst._

Mon cœur décrocha et se mit à battre comme un forcené en plein dans mon estomac. Je me revoyais il y a quelques semaines de cela, à Rome, précipitant mes yeux sur le chapitre 16. Et ensuite lisant la déposition de John Lupin. L'annexe 3 allait-elle me permettre de retrouver la trace, de renouer le fil entre le discours des femmes Iroise, Enez, Marghereta et l'écriture des hommes – Tommasso ? John et, maintenant, Remus ? Ou était-ce trop facile pour que cela pût être vrai ? Qu'est-ce qui m'autorisait à penser qu'Ysengrin, le loup noir aux tâches dorées, pût avoir agi en Autriche ? Bien sûr, il y avait cet indice que je croyais avoir décelé dans la remarque marginale portée par l'auror qui avait recueilli la déposition de John Lupin " Voir piste autrichienne avec non déchiffrable ? ", mais était-ce suffisamment pour m'autoriser à conclure que j'allais le retrouver dans ces pages ? M'attendant patiemment comme le grand méchant loup attend son petit chaperon rouge ? Ce grand méchant loup dont la gueule allait s'ouvrir sur quoi : de fallacieux espoirs ou de vrais indices ?

Je sentais que, à nouveau, je me rapprochais à toute la folle allure d'une course ventre à terre de cette zone sombre et enfiévrée que les deux loups faisaient surgir en moi, au fur et à mesure que je les traçais au plus près, où la raison humaine était violemment tentée par son animalité… où j'avais envie d'aller courir les bois en hurlant. Dans deux jours, nous en serions à la cinquième pleine lune depuis la fuite de Remus.

Je repoussai brusquement les feuillets reproduits, et me précipitai dans la salle de bains, vers le lavabo. J'ouvris en grand le robinet d'eau froide et mis ma tête sous le jet glacé, comme si je voulais chasser loin de moi une sale ivresse aussi sauvage qu'une meute de loups. Le froid percutait ma nuque sans ménagement, bientôt mes cheveux furent trempés et amenèrent l'eau sur mon visage en venant s'y coller. Je devais respirer à petits coups prudents sur le mince chemin d'air que l'eau n'avait pas encore envahi. Je respirais si peu pour moi-même que les deux loups devaient s'être maintenant étouffés. Je respirais encore plus faiblement ; plus rien ne bougeait dans ma tête. Je fermais le robinet, et eus juste le temps de me dégager et de me laisser glisser au sol. J'étais aussi vaincue qu'eux deux.

Lorsque je repris conscience, mes cheveux étaient presque secs et j'avais les genoux remontés contre la poitrine. Même encore fermés, mes yeux me faisaient mal en raison de la forte luminosité qui régnait dans la pièce. Je les gardai clos, observant des points noirs qui se déplaçaient erratiquement sur un fond rouge orangé ; je me mis à genoux, puis debout, en prenant appui sur le lavabo. Ensuite, je marchai à tâtons en direction de la fenêtre, et fermai les rideaux. Je recommençai l 'opération dans la chambre, elle aussi baignée de soleil. Quand tout fut obscur, je me risquai enfin à ouvrir les yeux, mais ce simple mouvement de paupières m'occasionna une vive douleur qui éveilla son écho dans le bas de mon ventre. Je m'aperçus alors que quelque chose avait coulé entre mes jambes, sans doute pendant que j'étais évanouie. Du sang, mes règles. En avance de quelques jours – un rythme travaillant à se couler dans un autre. Une préfiguration. Ce sang qui coulait tranquillement. Toute sauvagerie m'avait quitté. Je me changeai.

Je n'avais plus que quelques minutes pour rejoindre mes élèves, je pris à la volée mes affaires de cours, des cachets et l'étude de Remus – j'allai en commencer la lecture en cours, profitant de ce que mes étudiants de septième années travailleraient entre eux, en groupe « Création et gestion d'un négoce ». Leur présence tiendrait les loups à distance.

Lorsque j'entrai dans la salle de classe, ils étaient tous mollement affalés ; même leur posture était indécise, à mi-chemin entre tables et chaises, ils bavardaient et riaient de la façon la plus décontractée qui soit – apparemment, ils avaient déjà conclu que j'arriverai en retard ou même pas du tout. Et aucun d'eux n'avait pris la peine de sortir ses affaires.

Je claquai, trop légèrement, la porte derrière moi, ils sursautèrent à peine, mais consentirent tout de même à se remettre à peu près droit. Je laissai tomber ma sacoche sur mon bureau, délibérément.

« En train de digérer, je suppose. Encore du ragoût de mouton ? »

Ce fut Morgane Brenner, au premier rang, qui répondit. Morgane, qui ressemblait tellement à Arthur, sur laquelle je ne pouvais poser les yeux sans penser à lui, et à Remus. Je me radoucis instantanément. Elle me sourit, le même sourire que son frère, franc et encourageant.

« Non, professeur, ce midi c'était du kidney pie.

– Ah, bien sûr, si ce n'est pas l'un c'est l'autre. »

Avais-je voulu être drôle ? Ils se mirent tous à rigoler et à sortir leurs affaires. Morgane pourtant s'approcha, elle me tendait un feuillet qui avait dû glisser de mon bureau ? Je le saisis et pris conscience qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un papier blanc. Elle me sourit à nouveau.

« Professeur, ça va ?

– Pourquoi ? j'ai une tête si épouvantable ?

– Bien, pas épouvantable, mais … presque. »

Elle passa rapidement deux doigts sous ses yeux et envoya un petit coup de menton dans ma direction. Je fronçai les sourcils, elle me chuchota

« Vous avez des cernes… presque noirs. Pour couper court et la rassurer, je lui chuchotai à mon tour

– J'ai très mal dormi… je suis dans mes mauvais jours du mois. »

Elle rougit tout d'un coup, bafouilla « Excusez-moi », regagna sa place et évita soigneusement mon regard pendant les dix minutes que je consacrai à leur expliquer le déroulement du TD. Ensuite, ils me soumirent les groupes que je leur avais demandés de constituer, je procédai _ex abrupto_ à une modification, destinée à assurer un niveau à peu près homogène entre les équipes et ils se lancèrent.

Je regagnai ma place et me plongeai dans l'annexe 3.

Elle comportait une cinquante de pages, et faisait état de séries de morsures qui , à chaque fois, étaient le fait d'un seul et même loup mordant. A chaque fois, Remus avait procédé à une brève analyse des données citées, dans un style très neutre et très clair.

La première série s'était déroulée de 1905 à 1907, à la frontière entre l'Autriche Hongrie et de l'Empire Ottoman. 16 victimes, côté austro-hongrois, avaient procédé à une déposition, mais il était fort probable que leur nombre réel devait être bien plus élevé, la procédure de déclaration obligatoire venait tout juste de se mettre en place (en 1904) et il est plus que vraisemblable que la plupart des mordus devaient en ignorer l'existence – d'ailleurs, fait révélateur de sa diffusion, les 16 déclarations avaient été effectuées par des sorciers habitant en milieu urbain « et pas au fond des bois ». C'est la seule touche d'ironie que Remus s'était permise…

Bien, cela était trop ancien pour m'intéresser et, de toute façon, le mordant était décrit, dans 12 dépositions sur 16, comme un loup massif, sans doute assez âgé, à fourrure claire et dont l'oreille droite était déchirée. Deux autres déclarations mentionnaient un animal foncé et rapide, les deux autres ne comportaient aucune description.

La deuxième série était plus récente, elle remontait à la deuxième guerre muggle. Neuf déclarations avaient été déposées, Remus faisait remarquer que le nombre peu élevé devait ici être plutôt mis sur le compte de la désorganisation des services criminels austro-magiques entraînée par les événements muggles (en 1943 les forces de l'Axe avaient commencé à enregistrer leurs premiers revers, les Forces Alliées débarquées en Italie commençaient à bombarder l'Autriche) que sur une méconnaissance persistante de l'obligation déclarative.

Je dus interrompre ma lecture pour répondre à quelques questions et arbitrer un différent entre Hannah et Steven. Je leur répondis de depuis mon bureau, ce qui, visiblement, les surprit. Seule Morgane m'envoya un nouveau petit sourire, pour m'indiquer qu'elle comprenait les raisons de mon immobilisme…

Et j'attaquai la troisième partie, la troisième série. Là, il n'y avait aucune reproduction des déclarations, comme dans les deux précédentes séries, et l'auteur ne livrait aucune explication concernant cette absence. L'annexe avait donc été rédigée par lui, sans doute sur la base des dossiers qu'il avait pu consulter mais pas dupliquer… telle était du moins la conclusion que j'en tirai de mon côté.

Le rayon d'action du mordant était très précisément circonscrit : une trentaine de kilomètres autour du village autrichien d'Althofen, situé sur les contreforts du Wolfsberg, au cours des deux années 1958 et 1959. Dix déclarations avaient été déposées, six hommes et quatre femmes, les hommes à chaque fois plus jeunes que les femmes. Toutes les proies avaient été soigneusement mordues au bras gauche.

L'une des victimes était le fils, âgé de 9 ans, d'un conseiller référendaire du Haut Conseil de la Magie de Vienne, qui passait ses vacances dans cette région reculée. Le nom n'était bien sûr pas mentionné, mais la prestigieuse généalogie de la petite victime avait obligé les Aurors autrichiens à mener une sérieuse enquête. Dès lors, il semblait évident de conclure que le mordant devait habiter dans la zone qui apparaissait si on reliait entre eux tous les endroits auxquelles les morsures avaient été données – d'ailleurs, c'est ce qu'ils avaient fait et là, l'annexe comportait la reproduction d'une carte d'état major muggle sur laquelle avait été tracé une ligne rouge, qui formait comme une espèce de cercle cabossé autour de Althofen. La zone était quasiment désertique, à l'exception de ce gros village et de quelques hameaux épars – la population se montait tout au plus à 400 habitants. Cette donnée n'était pas mentionnée dans le dossier du ÖMZ, une note en bas de page indiquait qu'elle provenait d'une double source, muggle (Service Démographique Autrichien) et magique ( Recensement de la Population Magique de Cisleithanie). C'est donc Remus qui avait lui-même reconstitué la donnée totale… je me demandais pourquoi il avait pris tant de peine – s'était-il agi d'une simple récréation sur une information somme toute marginale ; ou possédait-il une autre motivation ?

Et malgré le fait que les suspects potentiels fussent relativement peu nombreux et que la pression sur les Aurors enquêteurs eût dû avoir été extrêmement forte, les recherches n'avaient pas abouti. Trois mois après l'agression, la procédure était close et l' Oberauror qui l'avait dirigée était promu en Haute Silésie Magique….

Autre bizarrerie soulignée par Remus : aucune déclaration ne contenait de descriptif du mordant, ou du moins _ne contenait plus_.

Je m'entendis crier « Mon Dieu, non ! ».

Mon exclamation mit instantanément fin au studieux brouhaha qui régnait dans la pièce, mes élèves relevèrent la tête avec un bel ensemble . Je réussis à bafouiller une excuse, tout en luttant contre le désespoir qui arrivait sur moi comme une volée de pierres noires. S'ils n'avaient pas été là, continuant à me regarder, je me serais roulée en boule, me mordant les mains.

J'étais devant cette piste interrompue, comme Remus chaque mois devant ses pleines lunes – un gigantesque écran opaque, qu ne pouvait être ni franchi, ni contourné, qui n'acceptait que la projection d' ombres dérisoires et impuissantes. Jusqu'à quelle humiliante lie Remus avait-il dû vider sa coupe ?

« Professeur, professeur, vous devriez aller vous reposer… »

C'était Morgane, à nouveau. Elle était venue se placer tout à côté de moi ; elle avait posé sa main sur mon bras et ne savait visiblement plus quoi en faire. Derrière elle, j'apercevais d'autres visages flous, constituant comme un décor mouvant, ondulant, dans lequel je ne parvenais plus à me situer.

« C'est l'heure de la pause, je crois que vous en avez besoin. Faites les sortir, je vais rester avec vous… si vous voulez bien ».

J'acceptai ses directives avec soulagement, je décrétai dix minutes de pause, Morgane resta près de moi et les autres sortirent, en nous regardant au passage. Mais j'aurais bien été incapable de dire ce qu'ils pensaient de tout ça.

Je fis apparaître une chaise pour la jeune fille. Quand elle se fut installée à côté de moi, elle se lança

« Vous savez, et bien, Arthur m'a parlé un peu de ce qui s'est passé, en juin dernier, à la remise des diplômes.. J'y assistais bien sûr, mais j'étais placée assez loin. Je regrette de ne pas être sortie en même temps que lui, mais je me disais que ce n'était pas la peine d'en rajouter… pour mes parents et pourtant ils ont tout à fait compris le geste d'Arthur, je crois, non je sais qu'ils en ont même été fiers… Zut, c'est tellement injuste pour le professeur Lupin. J'aurais vraiment dû suivre Arthur … j'ai manqué de courage.

– Cela n'aurait rien changé, Morgane. Cela ne sert à rien de vous en vouloir. Dites-moi, comment Arthur évalue-t-il ses chances ?

– Il ne vaut pas trop le reconnaître, mais je crois qu'il a confiance. Vous savez, quand il est satisfait de lui, il parle beaucoup moins que d'habitude, ça c'est un signe, tout le monde le sait à la maison, sauf little Ben, il est encore trop petit.

Je souris machinalement

– _Arthurus Rex_, alors ?

Morgane m'envoya une grimace étonnée

– Le professeur Lupin en parlait comme cela, c'était humoristique, mais sincère aussi. Votre frère est très doué. Et little Ben, il va bien ?

– Oui, il est entré à l'école… magique, comme pour nous donc il a enfin des copains et des copines…

Puis, elle laissa tomber le sujet …

- Vous avez des nouvelles du professeur Lupin ?

Elle avait déjà posé sa question très vite, mais elle compléta encore plus rapidement

– Vous aviez dit à Arthur que vous ne le laisseriez pas tomber ! »

Bien sûr, il y avait du reproche dans sa voix, de l'exaltation aussi. Mais bon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'ils attendaient tous ! que je leur ramène Lupin, souriant et triomphant, accroché à mon bras ! Mes mains s'échappèrent dans un grand geste énervé, une partie des feuillets posés sur mon bureau tombèrent, Morgane et moi nous nous baissâmes pour les ramasser, en même temps, comme si nous avions été toutes deux à l'affût d'un échappatoire, et nos têtes se heurtèrent assez durement. Il y eut un léger flottement après le choc, nous nous excusâmes en nous frottant le front, je me mis à rire nerveusement, alors qu'elle restait soucieuse – je n'avais pas répondu à sa question et elle devait se dire que les adultes étaient vraiment de faux jetons.

Elle avait fait une pile bien nette des feuilles qu'elle avait ramassées ; je notai que, n'attendant sans doute plus rien de moi, elle y jetait un coup d'œil, puis commençait à lire. A l'envers, je vis qu'il s'agissait de l'annexe trois, la zone délimitée autour d'Althofen. J'hésitais sur la conduite à tenir : devais-je la laisser continuer, et enfin, enfin, pouvoir partager ce fardeau avec quelqu'un… qui n'était pas n'importe qui… la sœur de l'élève dont Remus avait été le plus proche, celui qu'il avait revu après sa fuite d'Hogwarts, peut-être le seul qu'il ait revu depuis le 27 juin. Je tranchai farouchement - non, je n'en devais rien dire.

« Je vais reprendre mes feuilles, Morgane. » Elle leva sur moi un regard éclairci, où je ne pus ne pas voir, aussi, de l'admiration. Le peu qu'elle avait lu lui avait donc permis de comprendre ce dont il s'agissait ? Il est vrai qu'Arthur lui avait raconté ce qui s'était passé entre nous, lors de la remise de son diplôme ? Pendant ces semaines depuis ma rentrée, s' était-elle demandé si j'étais fidèle à la promesse que j'avais faite à son frère, ce devoir que je m'étais fixé quelques heures avant, parce qu'un souvenir flou en moi me chuchotait que j'en avais le pouvoir ?

Sous la clarté de ce regard, je repris courage, et me dis que je parviendrai, inévitablement, à découvrir l'identité d'Ysengrin.

« Vous le cherchez, alors ?

– Pas lui, Morgane, je sais où il est. Arthur aussi le sait. Je cherche quelqu'un d'autre. Mais je ne vous dirai rien de plus, et le peu que je viens de vous révéler, il faut le garder pour vous, d'accord ?

– Mais je pourrais peut-être vous aider ? ou Arthur ?

– Non.

– Personne ne peut vous aider, vraiment ?

- Dumbledore l'a fait, des amis aussi, mais sachez que même à eux, je n'ai pas dit grand chose. Vous voulez bien faire rentrer les autres ? Et merci d'être restée. Vous ressemblez tellement à Arthur. »

Elle parut surprise de cette dernière remarque, j'imagine pourtant qu'elle y avait souvent le droit. Moi, en disant cela j'avais pensé à Gaétan, cette même ressemblance fraternelle entre nous.

Mes élèves se réinstallèrent, j'avais terriblement soif, je les prévins que je m'absentais 5 minutes et me dirigeai vers la salle des professeurs, où je pourrais trouver de quoi me désaltérer. Je passai aux toilettes afin de me changer et constatai que je perdais plus de sang que d'habitude.

Minerva était la seule présente dans le staff room, je lui adressais un grand signe de la main, comme si j'avais été à 200 mètres d'elle et que ma voix n'eût pu l'atteindre. Puis j'allai me servir du thé, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos. Sans quitter sa place, elle m'interrogea, de sa voix officielle, nette, à la limite de la dureté.

« Vous avez laissé vos élèves seuls ? ou annulé votre cours ? ».

Cherchait-elle à me prendre en faute, en flagrant délit d'abandon de poste ? Depuis mon retour, nous n'avions réussi, ni elle, ni moi, à dépasser le stade de la simple relation professionnelle, comme si la scène qui s'était déroulée entre nous, en juin dernier, quelques heures après la fuite de Remus, n'avait jamais eu lieu.

Elle m'avait accueillie froidement, quand j'étais revenue, me faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait aucune raison de se montrer compréhensive pour ces deux semaines d'absence. Snape avait assisté à la scène, avec délectation ; ils étaient repartis ensemble, j'avais failli leur crier "Foutus connards ! " et puis j'avais décidé de conserver mon énergie – pour moi, mes cours, mes recherches, pour lui.

Mais elle m'avait blessée et je revenais régulièrement sur son attitude : à chaque fois que je la voyais, je ressentais un mélange de peur et de colère, j'avais l'impression que sa posture dure et moqueuse proclamait ma folie et sa conséquence - mon inévitable échec. Elle devait se demander pourquoi je n'avais pas donné ma démission, par solidarité avec Remus, pourquoi j'étais revenue occuper mon poste, selon un rythme fantaisiste et finalement peu pédagogique, qui risquait de faire du tort à la réputation d'Hogwarts…

Hogwarts et son cursus économique, auquel Dumbledore avait habilement su faire une certaine publicité et que les autres établissements commençaient à lui envier. Il n'était pas impossible que Minerva, passionnée qu'elle était par son école et la renommée de celle-ci, me considérât comme désormais indigne de porter un tel flambeau. Elle aurait sans doute préféré me voir débarrasser le plancher hogwartien et me consacrer entièrement à mon autre tâche, celle dont je lui avais parlé, car elle, je l'avais mise au courant en premier, avant Dumbledore… Et là encore, je devais bien constater, avec un véritable malaise, que je n'arrivais pas à cerner ce qui était le plus important pour elle. Hogwarts, sans doute… de toute façon, elle continuait à croire que la lycanthropie était un phénomène irréversible. Partant de là, elle était persuadée que la seule chose indispensable était que j'aille retrouver Remus. Elle s'occuperait de trouver un nouveau professeur, totalement dédié à son enseignement, tandis que moi, je consolerais l'ex-professeur Lupin en couchant avec lui.

Je me retournai d'un coup vers elle et la regardai droit dans les yeux.

« Ils sont seuls, mais rassurez-vous, ils ont de quoi s'occuper. J'ai la faiblesse de leur accorder un minimum de confiance et de croire qu'ils possèdent un minimum de discernement et, que, par conséquent, je ne vais pas les retrouver en train de s'amuser aux cocottes magiques, comme le feraient vos petits de première année si vous les laissiez se débrouiller sans vous… »

A peine avais-je terminé cette tirade vacharde et amère, que je me la reprochais déjà – j'avais vu qu'elle se verrouillait, s'imposant l'effort de maintenir les traits de son visage en place, mais sa bouche renâclait, en tremblant et je venais de repenser subitement à ce que Dumbledore m'avait confié, avec un peu de gêne, quand je lui avais parlé de l'accueil de sa sous-directrice :

« Minerva, elle ne me l'a pas dit directement, bien sûr, mais je ne pense pas me tromper dans ma conclusion, … je la connais depuis longtemps, et je sais qu'elle est finalement beaucoup plus exaltée que ce que ses dehors stricts pourraient le laisser deviner… «

il s'était interrompu, moi je m'étais demandé ce que Sebastian aurait à dire de l'exaltation du professeur Mac Gonagall – je la voyais mal se jeter aux pieds d'un homme, les cheveux défaits et se tordre les mains… Je dus sourire à cette évocation, car Albus fit de même, et ce sourire reflété m'avait fait l'effet d'un clin d'œil complice, très subtilement égrillard.

« Alors, que me reproche-t-elle ?

– Reprocher est sans doute un terme trop fort, elle ne comprends pas pourquoi vous le faites souffrir, volontairement, en n'allant pas le retrouver. Vous lui avez dit que vous l'aimiez…

- Mais comment sait-elle que je ne suis pas allée le voir ?

– Elle a interrogé Arthur Brenner, elle lui avait demandé de venir ici, la veille de son concours, en m'impliquant à mon insu dans cette affaire, d'ailleurs… elle voulait savoir si Remus avait eu de vos nouvelles. Et Arthur lui a répondu que non. Elle est persuadée que quoique vous fassiez, quoique vous ayez entrepris, vous auriez dû, d'abord, aller le voir et lui parler. Je crois qu'elle pense … que vous êtes orgueilleuse et .. cruelle. »

Nous en étions restés là et maintenant, je comprenais que ma conduite avait de quoi lui sembler bien irrationnelle…comme à Morgane tout à l'heure. Je m'approchais de la place qu'elle occupait à la grande table de travail. J'étais proche d'elle à la toucher, sur le côté, mais son visage restait détourné.

« Je suis désolée, Minerva, je me suis laissée emporter. Et ne me jugez pas… je ne peux pas retourner le voir tant que je suis pas allée jusqu'au bout de sa chance, tant que je n'ai pas essayé de le débarrasser de son loup ».

J'attendis quelques secondes encore, le mot "loup" lui avait fait incliner fugitivement la tête, comme un poids trop lourd, ou un reproche, mais elle s'était immédiatement reprise et, à nouveau, elle ne bougeait plus. Je m'éloignai d'elle et quittai la pièce.

Je courus vers ma classe, vers l'annexe trois et les dépositions censurées, mutilées, et je repris ma lecture.

Ooooooooooooooooooo

Ambroise Delaoy est un personnage qui apparaît dans Journaux Croisés.

Ministère Autrichien de la Magie.


	22. Le loup Rome et Remus

Un grand merci pour vos revues !

**Louve**

Pour éviter les confusions avec JC, tu peux utiliser JXC !

Les relations Mac Go – Isolfe… je me suis facilement imaginée que cela pouvait coincer entre elles, que la stricte Mac Go pouvait reprocher à Isolfe de ne pas vraiment avoir choisi entre Remus et Hogwarts… Heureusement il y a Morgane.

Merci pour AzkAzkaban, tu vois que ça a marché, un nouveau chapitre en ligne… (et je n'oublie pas Périlogue, c'est mon petit chéri, celui-là - lui, il va aller assez loin dans ses expériences contre Azkaban et contre lui-même….)

**Astorius **

Et toi continue à me faire des revues de ce genre….

Jusqu'où aller dans l'expérience lycanthrope… c'est peut-être finalement, ce que j'ai écrit pour résumer LAZ – la lycanthopie est-elle soluble dans l'amour – j'aurais pu écrire aussi « et dans le sang… » Alors, comme ça tu as une idée ?

Fais en part à **Fenice**, peut-être ? qui semble en mal de fil…

**Léna** – merci pour les compliments ! la lecture des rapports se poursuit dans le chapitre 23. Contente que tu éprouves de la tendresse pour Morgane, moi aussi – j'ai d'ailleurs lu je ne sais plus où (me demande si ce n'est pas Philip Roth qui l'a dit ) qu'on ne peut pas écrire si on éprouve pas de la tendresse pour ses personnages…. (mais qu'en est-il de ses personnages odieux ?)

**Fée **

« ce désir d'être reconnue pour ses efforts malgré ce silence qu'elle s'impose » ma chère Fée, tu sais bien mettre le doigt sur les contradictions du personnage…(et là je suis souvent aussi illogique qu'elle…) et sur ses angoisses… « la peur d'être jugée… » mais cette peur là, elle disparaîtra quand le temps de Remus sera advenu.

« On va pas travailler pour faire les belles » - je vais relativiser… j'aime bien choisir des vêtements le matin pour aller bosser, mais ensuite, une fois que la journée est engagée, je n'ai plus le temps d'y penser lol !

Bon, je m'aperçois que j'ai de plus en plus de mal à respecter mon planning de mise en ligne, j'avais prévu celle-ci pour mercredi dernier….

Bonne lecture !

**Le loup – Remus et Rome**

Les yeux du bibliothécaire viennent de s'arrondir, le droit plus que le gauche.

« C'est curieux, j'ai déjà eu cette demande il y a un certain temps. »

Remus s'oblige au silence, il ne souhaite pas éveiller le plus mince des soupçons – d'autant que le jeune homme a l'air d'être du genre bavard, sans cela il n'aurait jamais renseigné un usager sur les demandes d'un autre.

Le bibliothécaire reprend :

« C'était il y a environ un mois et demi, une jeune femme…grande, châtain, les cheveux et les yeux, Leblanc, Anne Leblanc, vous la connaissez ? »

Remus sursaute sous le choc de la description associée au pseudonyme, et l'autre ne peut pas ne pas s'apercevoir de son trouble.

« Non, je ne connais personne de ce nom. »

En même temps, il se demande pourquoi Isolfe n'a pas voulu donner sa véritable identité. A l'entrée, lui a produit passeport contrefait, mais ne comportant que des renseignements exacts sur son porteur. Mais elle, qui possède une réelle identité muggle, que craint-elle : que l'ombre qui la suit n'apprenne qui elle est ? L'angoisse lui accélère le cœur qui vient battre dans sa gorge. Il faudrait également demander au bibliothécaire si elle semblait aller bien, si elle n'avait pas les yeux cernés, si ... si quoi ? si elle semblait être amoureuse ? Mais puisqu'il vient de faire comme s'il ne la connaissait pas…

Pourtant il est allé où elle est allée, à Ushant, et quand il est revenu, hier, il a, une nouvelle fois, actionné l'antecanis et vérifié que son image était toujours brillante, et cette fois-ci, sans ombre, et il a même respiré plus avidement alors qu'il repensait à la courbe de ses seins. Puis, ce matin, il a recueilli dans sa main quelques gouttes de tracéus qui lui ont dévoilé la prochaine étape :

Rome

Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale

Que ce soit donc Rome, qui lui a appris qui était Tommasso Ursini et comment il pouvait l'aider.

Il entend alors que le jeune homme s'est remis à parler.

« Donc, vous n'êtes pas le seul à vous intéresser à la famille Ursini. Elle, c'était pour une recherche généalogique ; en fait, certains de ses ancêtres maternels portaient ce nom… Et vous, c'est la même chose ? C'est peut-être une de vos cousines ! »

Il rit, un peu trop fort, sa gaîté vient perturber le silence ouaté et concentré qui recouvre les têtes studieusement et muettement penchées sur tous ces livres. Depuis le box d'à-côté, son collègue lui décoche un regard d'avertissement. Ailleurs, quelqu'un fait "chut".

Remus répond à voix très basse :

« Ça serait bien improbable. Non, moi, je travaille à titre euh public, un mémoire sur la société italienne à travers l'évolution de certaines familles et les Orsini font partie de mon échantillon. »

Il espère avoir été convainquant dans son rôle d'historien sociologue. Il a même en poche une carte, fausse elle aussi, de l'université de Cambridge… au cas où.

« En tout cas, elle a eu de la chance et vous aussi, nous venions tout juste de recevoir un ouvrage qui l'a drôlement intéressé, en fait elle n'a regardé que lui. Je vais vous l'amener, vous voulez les autres aussi ? »

Evidemment non, si Isolfe n'en a regardé qu'un, c'est le même qui lui faut… mais autant continuer à donner le change.

« Bien sûr que oui, je pense que le spectre de mes travaux est plus large qu'une simple recherche pour .. convenances personnelles. »

Il a même réussi à donner une inflexion méprisante à sa voix, traçant ainsi clairement la frontière entre un amateur et un doctorant de la prestigieuse Cambridge. Le bibliothécaire lui jette un drôle de regard, il a dû le ranger dans la catégorie des vieux cons – quel âge peut-il avoir, ce jeune homme ? dix sept, dix huit ans ? Isolfe avait dû se montrer plus aimable.

Le bibliothécaire hausse les épaules et disparaît dans la réserve, tenant la fiche de recherche à bout de bras. Remus se demande s'il est vraiment si près du but maintenant, et ce qu'il va découvrir dans ce fameux ouvrage.

Et une autre pensée, qui l'éloigne de sa stricte démarche d'enquêteur pour le rapprocher d'Isolfe – il va poser ses mains où elle a placé les siennes il y a quelques semaines, et ses yeux vont se placer où étaient les siens en lisant les mêmes mots qu'elle.

Le bibliothécaire revient poussant un chariot sur lequel Remus compte immédiatement 8 ouvrages, alors qu'il en avait demandé 9 ! Shit, et si c'était le seul qui m'importait qui manquait ? peut-être a-t-il été volé ?

Le jeune homme lui annonce, inutilement

« Désolé, il en manque un – une procédure de sortie exceptionnelle…pour des universitaires étrangers, un centre de recherches au Japon, je crois. Mais il y a tous les autres, vous avez déjà de quoi faire !

– Et celui qui manque ? lequel est-ce ? »

Peut-être que l'affreuse angoisse qu'il a sentie passer dans sa voix, éraillant la fin de chacun des mots au passage, pourrait aussi être celle d'un universitaire affolé à l'idée de passer à côté d'une information fondamentale ? La connaissance peut-elle être une question de vie ou de mort ?

Le bibliothécaire lui sourit, pour le rassurer

« Oh, le moins intéressant sans doute »

il lit le titre sur la fiche de requête, où il a reporté l'annotation _Manquant_

« _Early capitalism in North Italy – the family pattern _".

Pour la première fois, Remus voit le badge épinglé sur la poitrine en face de lui " Ernesto Zambelli – Biblioteca Nazionale Centrale di Roma ".

« Suivez-moi, je vais vous trouver une place. »

Docilement, il lui emboîte le pas, constatant que le chariot roule absolument sans bruit sur le sol. Ils parcourent une trentaine de mètres dans l'allée centrale, puis bifurquent à gauche, pour s'arrêter finalement tout près du mur. La table de consultation n'est occupée que par une personne, mais Ernesto installe le nouvel arrivant à la place la plus éloignée.

Il se met à chuchoter en déchargeant le chariot

« Je vous place celui-ci au dessus… vous savez que la jeune femme qui est venue… elle était installée tout près du comptoir, je l'observais alors qu'elle lisait »

Remus se dit qu'il s'est lui-même trop souvent livré à ce genre d'observation délectable pour s'autoriser à le reprocher à un autre,

« Elle n'a regardé que celui-ci, elle lisait comme si sa vie en dépendait – je me suis dit qu'elle était peut-être à la recherche d'un… enfin vous voyez un secret de famille

Ernesto s'est davantage penché vers lui, et continue, les yeux brillants

- peut-être a-t-elle appris quelque chose sur ses aïeux et sur sa filiation. »

Maintenant il agite les mains à hauteur du visage de Remus

« Et peut-être une question d'héritage… A un moment, elle s'est arrêtée et a plongé son visage dans ses mains, et puis elle les a retirées, et elle était toute blanche, comme si tout son sang était parti d'un coup d'un seul. Alors je me suis approché de sa table, je lui ai demandé si elle allait bien, elle m'a dit oui juste ça oui et même si elle était affreusement pâle, je l'ai crue. Vous savez, c'était vraiment comme si elle venait d'avoir une révélation. Après, elle a fait des photocopies et j'ai dû l'aider parce que la machine faisait la forte tête et là, j'ai vu que ses mains tremblaient. »

Remus s'aperçoit soudain que sa voisine de table a cessé de prendre des notes et écoute attentivement ; il imagine qu'elle va le regarder commencer sa lecture afin de vérifier si lui aussi réagit de la façon qu'Ernesto vient de décrire si obligeamment. Il aurait envie de s'enfuir avec le livre de Tommassa Orsini.

« Ecoutez merci beaucoup, mais je doute avoir les mêmes centres d'intérêt que cette demoiselle ».

Dieux du ciel, comment peut-il dire cela, et de façon si convaincante ? alors même qu'il cherche ce qu'elle cherche ! Ernesto semble comprendre le message, il manœuvre son chariot et s'éloigne silencieusement, la bouche pincée. Remus jette un regard d'avertissement à sa voisine, qui se replonge dans ses papiers.

Lui-même sort un cahier de sa sacoche, un stylo et un crayon – l'équipement muggle dont il a pris soin de se munir. Il étend la main vers le livre du dessus. _Elle lisait comme si sa vie en dépendait_. . Ma vie est donc sa vie ? Son cœur est toujours bloqué dans sa gorge, battant à grands coups de chamade. Que va-t-il apprendre de lui et de son futur ? les mots qu'il va lire et dont Isolfe a remonté le fil depuis la prédiction d'Iroise Kéréon jusqu'à ce livre qui attend comme un trésor entre ses mains, et dont elle connaît déjà le secret (_sa vie en dépendait_) vont-ils être assez puissants pour inverser son destin ? Il sait qu'il doit être aussi pâle que l'était Isolfe. Il se tourne un peu vers le mur, pour s'isoler davantage, son dos le protégeant des autres, et il se reporte au sommaire.

Chapitre 16 : le fils du loup (Melk, Autriche, 1764) …….124

Le fils du loup

_Le fils du loup_

Son esprit n'arrive pas à aller au delà ou n'ose pas s'interroger sur la signification de ces quatre mots.

Il les écrit sur une page, une fois, deux fois. Il les apprivoise, il les cajole du regard.

Puis il les abandonne, mais pour mieux les retrouver, page 124, un nouveau chapitre, une nouvelle histoire d'Ursini, et pour lui… une nouvelle vie ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Lorsqu'il a achevé sa lecture, il enfuit son visage dans ses mains. A-t-elle pleuré d'émotion, elle, quand elle a eut ce geste ? A-t-elle murmuré quelque chose dans le creux de ses mains ? Lui appuie fortement sur ses paupières pour arrêter ce qui voudrait venir et chuchote « Comment ai-je pu douter de toi ? ».

Pour la forme, il s'oblige à consulter les autres ouvrages, l'un d'eux, _Gli Orsini,_ fait rapidement mention de Tommasso Ursini/Orsini.

Remus apprend qu'il est né en mai 1729, il avait donc 25 ans au moment de son récit, il était un des fils de GianPoalo Ursini, juge au Tribunal de Bologne, et de Maria Da Ponte, fille de banquier associé aux prestigieux Perruzzi. Il obtint son titre de médecin à Bologne, en 1750. Il se maria en 1765 avec Carlotta Antonietta Bartoli, ils eurent quatre enfants - dont trois survécurent, grâce _à des pratiques hygiénistes très-recommandables et à un peu de chance_, comme le soulignait l'auteur - une fille et deux garçons. Il continua sa carrière de médecin, à Bologne et ensuite à Gênes et Lucerne. En 1775, il écrivit en collaboration avec Ermenegildo Alinghi un traité, publié à Rome, à Amsterdam et à Paris, " Recueil de diverses recettes de médecine ".

Remus se demande si Ursini a jamais fini par croire à l'histoire de Matthias Wolfsretter, mais ne veut pas aller plus loin dans d'autres interrogations… qui tournent autour de cette fameuse marque.

Il regarde sa montre, il est 18 h 30, il croit se souvenir que la bibliothèque ferme à 19 heures. De fait, quelqu'un fait une annonce au micro pour avertir les lecteurs qu'ils doivent songer à partir, mais, à part sa voisine de table, personne ne réagit. Il profite du départ de celle-ci, pour dupliquer, magiquement, ce qu'il souhaite conserver – le chapitre 16 et la notice biographique de Tommasso.

Lorsqu'il a terminé, il s'aperçoit que tous les lecteurs sont en train de remballer leurs affaires - effectivement, il se souvient d'avoir entendu une seconde annonce, plus pressante que la première. Il se joint au mouvement, et propose à deux jeunes filles qui passent à son niveau, poussant un chariot, en faisant appel à son meilleur italien et à quelques gestes, la permission de joindre ses livres aux leurs et, bien sûr, celle de pousser à leur place. Elles le regardent des pieds à la tête – il porte le tabard bleu - acquiescent moitié souriant, moitié riant. Puis elle se remettent à papoter à toute allure.

C'est un autre bibliothécaire qui est au comptoir des retours, il laisse les deux filles décharger leurs livres, puis il s'occupe des siens et récupère sa pseudo carte d'identité.

Il sort avec tous les autres usagers, dont la plupart sont déjà en train d'allumer une cigarette, ou de se coller un téléphone portable à l'oreille, il traverse l'esplanade à grands pas, retrouve, adjacente à la Viale Castro Pretorio, la Via San Martino - la rue tranquille par où il est arrivé et tranpslane pour rentrer chez lui.

Là, il trouve une lettre d'Arthur, qu'il lit rapidement, tout en vidant sa sacoche. Son ancien élève lui donne des nouvelles de son intégration et de ses premières semaines de cours, avec notamment Albrecht Septsceaux, et lui l'informe qu'ils ont travaillé avec le Thunder qui est arrivé en phase de bêta-testage.

Ensuite, comme chaque soir maintenant, il reprend la coupe qui contient l'antecanis et appelle Isolfe – c'est leur rendez-vous quotidien, presque comme s'ils se retrouvaient après leur journée. Presque, évidemment, car il ne fait que la voir, pas de paroles, pas de contact entre eux, et elle ne sait rien de tout cela, même si par moment il ne cherche plus à résister à l'intuition qu'elle doit percevoir, ne serait-ce que de manière confuse, ce qu'il fait. Et puis, il veut continuer à surveiller l'ombre qui apparaît encore de temps en temps, mais de plus en plus en retrait. Cette ombre, cette autre présence, dont il commence à comprendre qui elle pourrait être… un des personnages de la prédiction.

L'image surgit, nette et lumineuse. Pas d'ombre ce soir, Isolfe seule devant lui. Elle regarde dans sa direction, sans doute l'effet du hasard, son air est tendu et inquiet. Comme depuis quelques jours. Il faut qu'il rattrape son retard sur elle. Il va chercher le chaudron de Susan et une nouvelle fois, plonge ses doigts dans le tracéus.

Il secoue sa main au dessus d' une nouvelle feuille, quelques secondes s'écoulent pendant lesquelles les gouttes noircissent et s'organisent, et une nouvelle indication apparaît.

London

National Gallery

Room 25

Painting 1675

La National Gallery, donc le portait …

Combien de temps a-t-il fallu à Isolfe pour le retrouver ?

Elle sait maintenant ce qu'il lui faut faire, ce qu'il faut faire pour le sauver, lui !

Aura-t-il quand même un rôle à jouer ou devra-t-il se contenter d'être le propre spectateur de sa libération ? Et, préoccupation plus immédiate, la vieille femme du portait va-t-elle accepter de lui parler ? Ce n'est pas lui qui est amoureux de lui, c'est Isolfe… et ce sont des femmes qui sont dépositaires de ce secret, et ce sont elles qui le mettent en œuvre. Elles le reçoivent et mettent au monde un homme libéré. Elles sont fortes et bénévolentes.

Et bien quoi, il en a assez de douter de lui ! Si le tracéus l'envoie près du portrait, il saura bien le faire parler !

Ensuite relit l'histoire de Matthias.

Une fois qu'il a terminé, il prend une feuille et note :

_Wolfsretter _

puis autre chose, le même message contenu dans un autre nom.

Le fils du loup

Matthias

Andreas – un des loups de la prédiction ?

Griet Lupu – à nouveau la même question ?

Le portrait … Amsterdam … le peintre… une œuvre de la National Gallery…

Isolfe a donc résolu cette énigme là… Hollande peintre, elle a dû penser à Rembrandt ? Mais peu importe, que ce soit lui ou un autre, elle l'a retrouvé… et à l'heure actuelle, elle connaît le secret que Griet n'a pas voulu révéler à son frère, elle doit savoir qui sont les hommes et les loups dont parlent la prédiction …

Il va chercher le texte de cette dernière, mais il la connaît par cœur maintenant. A nouveau, la pointe d'angoisse qui s'enfonce quelque part en lui lorsqu'il passe sur le mot sang.

Du sang échangé..

Isolfe doit savoir en quoi consiste ce triple échange, ce qui, des années après, effrayait encore Griet si fortement. Mais il n'a lu qu'un témoignage indirect de cet effroi … peut-être le narrateur a-t-il volontairement exagéré la réaction de la jeune femme afin de rendre son récit plus tragique et plus poignant, tout au désir de convaincre un auditoire bien dubitatif… et puis il a envie de se dire qu'Isolfe est magicienne, apparemment ce n'était pas le cas de la jeune Hollandaise - ce qui ne l'a pas empêché de réussir. Alors pourquoi douter encore de sa splendide ?

La nuit est tombée, il s'allonge sur son lit, dans le noir, et se plonge dans un stimulant mélange de réflexion intellectuelle et de méditation.

Au bout d'environ deux heures, il pense avoir dénoué un des fils de l'écheveau. S'il a correctement identifié les personnages de la prédiction, alors, il connaît celui dont la femme du portrait a parlé à Isolfe.

Il se met debout, reprend son papier et trace un cercle sous les mots déjà notés.

Puis il saisit une nouvelle plume, cette fois-ci, il la trempe dans l'encre rouge et la fait passer le long de la ligne noire.

S'il ne s'est pas trompé, le dénouement sera aussi logique que ce cercle.

Demain soir il sera à la National Gallery.


	23. L'azur la lettre à Isolfe Aloïsia

**Astorius – **qui a des doutes sur l'intégrité du petit Ernesto… quant au reniement, promis juré, ce n'était pas voulu… mon inconscient peut-être ?

**Fée Fléau** – merci de ton enthousiasme… Rattrapera ? Rattrapera pas ? Qui lira saura ! (euh, il est temps que je parte en vacances….c'est un peu raplapla comme réponse…)

**Louve solitaire** – je suis enchantée que tu aies ri, même si a priori la réplique de Lupin est plutôt douloureuse à dire, car c'est encore un reniement….

**Léna** – mais qui aurait douté que Remus ne fût classieux ? Je ne suis d'ailleurs pas trop posée de questions sur l'étendue de ses connaissances en italien, j'ai juste décrété qu'il en savait un peu plus que moi (une vingtaine de mots à mon actif…mais promis quand je serai à la retraite…. ). Et j'aime beaucoup l'image du papier calque… et le lapsus est totalement involontaire, en fait une coquille, mais c'est vrai que cela « résonne » bien, peut-être une réminiscence du

_Tu venais de si loin de derrière ton visage_

**Fenice **- la proximité du dénouement : oui ? non ? disons que le dénouement sera à processus lent…

Aujourd'hui, retour sur les investigations d'Isolfe. Bonne lecture et bonnes vacances à ceux qui en ont !

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&

**L'azur - La lettre à Isolfe Aloïsia **

A chaque fois, les zones « Description du mordant » avaient été effacées, mais le sort d'effacement, sans doute trop vite employé, avait laissé des traces d'encre qui dévoilaient ainsi la suppression de l'information.

Remus avait-il essayé de réactiver les mots dissous, afin de retrouver le portrait du mordant ? Il n'en disait rien, et ne se livrait lui-même à aucune conclusion. En revanche, il avait retrouvé un article de journal, paru dans le _Kärntischer Zauber Zeitung_ (1), une feuille de chou locale, le genre de publication qui pense servir la cause de l'information en montant en épingle le moindre ragot – là, c'est moi qui décrivais. Remus, lui, se contentait de mentionner une source locale, qui publiait des informations non vérifiées.

L'article n'était pas reproduit, mais Remus en fournissait un résumé. Le journaliste s'était focalisé sur la personnalité du père de la victime et sur la fin abrupte de l'enquête, deux données qui apparaissaient absolument irréconciliables. Ensuite, il livrait sa théorie – les aurors avaient correctement identifié l'agresseur, mais avaient dû en rester là, parce que l'affaire s'était réglée en toute discrétion, directement entre la famille du petit garçon et celle de l'agresseur. Et là, il faisait état des confidences d'un auror auxillaire qui aurait recueilli certaines informations allant dans ce sens.

Alors commençait le jeu de la spéculation sur les raisons de ce règlement à huis clos : apparemment le rédacteur ne s'était interdit aucune théorie, il insinuait même, mais de très loin, que le père aurait pu lui-même présenter son fils aux dents du garou dans le cadre d'un atroce cérémonial lié à la magie noire… pour conclure enfin et, là, Remus avait cité l'article « Mais comment croire à une telle forfaiture, à une telle abomination ? ».

Néanmoins, la piste qui semblait avoir sa préférence était celle de « l'équilibre de la terreur » (Remus citait avec trois points d'exclamation – je n'en aurais pas mis un de moins) : à savoir que l'agresseur était un homme de pouvoir, au même titre que le conseiller référendaire, un pouvoir qui, d'ailleurs, pouvait être aussi bien politique que financier, et que les deux parties s'étaient en quelque sorte neutralisées l'une l'autre et avaient clos le dossier « entre gens du même monde », désireux avant tout d'éviter tout risque de scandale. Et le valeureux journaliste de conclure perfidement en demandant si la solution à tous ces mystères n'était pas à rechercher du côté du burg installé sur les flancs du Wolfsberg et « connu de tous, les magiques comme les muggles. », Remus avait à nouveau cité les propres mots du journaliste.

Enfin, il avait ajouté un ultime élément extrait de l'article – toutes les dépositions mentionnaient un

jeune loup un loup au pelage entièrement brun très foncé, avec deux grandes tâches claires et dorées s'étendant de chaque côté de la gueule, « _qui donnaient l'impression qu'il souriait._ »

L'annexe trois se terminait là, et là reprenait la piste vers Ysengrin.

Car la description correspondait à celle donnée par John Lupin, jusque dans l'allusion au sourire.

Et je voulais que ce soit inévitable, je ne voulais pas qu'il existât sur terre deux loups-garous au même sourire doré.

Remus avait rejeté cette description tout à la fin de son étude… comme une information marginale.

Il m'était impossible de savoir ce qu'il en avait déduit, car je savais pas si ses parents lui avaient jamais parlé de son agresseur ou si lui-même avait entrepris des recherches pour le retrouver et pour quoi faire – se venger ? ou simplement enfin voir celui qui avait fait basculé sa vie dans l'horreur, mettre une gueule sur les crocs qui lui avaient entaillé la chair, mettre un visage sur celui qui l'avait transformé en maudit ?

Mais ces questions étaient pour le moment sans importance, il m'en parlerait lui-même lorsque je l'aurais rejoint.

Je devais maintenant suivre les injonctions du journaliste, dont Remus ne mentionnait pas le nom…, et chercher à en savoir davantage sur ce fameux Burg. Le désespoir pétrifié de tout à l'heure avait laissé la place à une violente exaltation, une pulsation précipitée qui parcourait mon corps en tous les sens et faisait couler mon sang plus vite.

Je remis tous les feuillets en ordre, m'efforçant de procéder par gestes calmes, m'obligeant à respirer lentement, et m'intéressai enfin à ce que mes élèves, laissés à eux-mêmes, étaient en train de fabriquer.

Je constatai alors que le bruit ambiant était bien plus élevé que ce que nécessitait un travail en petits groupes. Il était 17 heures 45, ils avaient dû décréter, unilatéralement, que le cours était terminé et ils avaient troqué leur voix de réunion d'affaires contre celle d'étudiants d'un vendredi soir, commençant à s'interpeller sur le déroulement du week-end qui débutait.

Je leur demandai tout de même de faire silence, ils prirent un air éberlué, comme s'ils avaient, sinon oublié ma présence, du moins considéré que je ne ferai pas obstacle à leurs préparatifs.

« Je vois que vous avez bien su reproduire l'atmosphère qui prévaut dans les entreprises en fin de semaine, TGIF, comme vous dites ici … je ne peux que vous féliciter sur ce point. J'espère que je pourrais en faire autant sur les autres. Merci de déposer vos travaux sur mon bureau en sortant. »

Ils se mirent tous à rire, d'un air soulagé. Morgane m'adressa un petit signe d'encouragement.

Quand la salle se fut vidée et que j'eus enfourné leurs parchemins dans ma sacoche, je me mis à réfléchir à la meilleure façon de parvenir jusqu'à Ysengrin. Est-ce lui qui habitait le Burg sur les flancs du Wolfsberg ? Avait-il choisi ce lieu en raison de son nom, par bravade ou par défi ? (2) Ou avait-il été lui aussi mordu sur ce même lieu qui tenait son nom augural des loups qui y habitaient et auxquels venaient se joindre, les nuits de pleine lune, des hommes maudits ?

Je décidai de commencer des recherches conventionnelles, via Internet. Après tout, ce fameux Burg, _connu de tous_, y compris des muggles, avait de bonnes chances de figurer sur le site touristique dont cette région d'Autriche, maintenant frontalière de Slovénie, ne devait pas manquer de s'être dotée.

Je regagnai ma chambre, vidai ma sacoche de ses copies que je remplaçai par les notes concernant Ysengrin, et retournai chez Albus afin d'utiliser sa cheminée. Je le rencontrai à quelques mètres de la porte de son bureau, marchant de toute évidence dans cette direction, accompagné de Binns et de Filch, leur trio se déplaçait avec toute la lenteur exigée par les rhumatismes du concierge et le souffle court de Binns.

Ne voulant pas prendre le risque de m'exposer à devoir utiliser la cheminée directoriale devant témoins, je leur lançai un « Hello » de la voix la plus décontractée que je puis dénicher, et me rapprochai d'eux. J'avertis alors Albus que je ne serai pas à Hogwarts de tout le week-end.

Binns fit celui qui n'avait rien entendu, mais Filch, me lançant un regard mauvais et jubilant, ne put s'empêcher de revenir à la charge sur un de ses sujets de prédilection – le strict respect du planning des astreintes.

« Et le week-end prochain, vous s'rez là ? Parce que le week-end prochain, vous êtes d'astreinte, du vendredi 18 heures au lundi 8 heures, de vraies heures de bon boulot. »

Binns décida qu'il valait mieux se mettre à voleter au dessus de cet intéressant débat et Mrs Norris commença à miauler férocement en direction du bas de ma robe. Cet imbécile de concierge me faisait perdre du temps, je me tournai d'un bloc vers Albus et cherchai son regard.

« Je ne peux rien promettre pour le week-end prochain non plus … »

J'entendis Filch s'étrangler de fausse stupéfaction, je le laissai à son imbécile petit jeu de cabotin et repris, inflexible,

« … vous savez bien, Albus, que j'ai infiniment mieux à faire qu'à assurer des astreintes de fin de semaine.

– Bien sûr Isolfe que je le sais. »

Et il fit glisser un doigt le long de ma joue.

Filch, cette fois-ci, n'eut pas besoin de feindre la stupéfaction – jusqu'à son imbécile de chat qui s'emmêla les pattes et s'affala sur le sol de tout son long en poussant un horrible miaulement déconcerté. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandai même si Albus ne lui avait pas, en toute discrétion, pendant qu'il attirait l'attention de Filch sur ma joue, jeté un sort de casse-guibole comme une vengeance longtemps attendue. Et la marque d'affection qu'il avait eu à mon égard n'aurait eu comme unique objectif que de masquer ses dessins envers Mrs Norris…

Le chat se remit sur ces pattes, et Filch entreprit de se frotter le genou droit en poussant de douloureux soupirs, les yeux toujours méchants.

Albus adressa un léger signe à Binns qui redescendit au sol, il prit gentiment, mais fermement, Filch par le coude et entraîna sa troupe dans une nouvelle direction, leur affirmant qu'il serait finalement plus pertinent d'aller constater _de visu_ dans la salle de cours de Binns les dégâts dont Filch se plaignait, plutôt que de tirer des plans sur la comète dans le bureau directorial. Ils partirent sans plus faire attention à moi, j'attendis qu'ils eussent disparus derrière un pilier pour filer un léger coup de pied à l'insupportable chat qui continuait à flairer mes ourlets, elle dut avoir peur de s'étaler à nouveau car elle fila sans demander son reste.

Je me hâtai vers la cheminée de Dumbledore, jetai un peu de poudre (j'avais bien dû lui en consommer un kilo depuis que j'avais entrepris mes recherches) et me retrouvai dans le hall de l'interconnexion des transports magiques à Edinburgh. De là, je transplanai jusqu'au 24 West Bow, où se trouvait le "Scotts' WebZone" que j'avais prévu d'utiliser.

Je bousculai un passant en me rematérialisant, il me lança un regard éberlué, se demandant d'où je pouvais bien surgir… je lui adressai mes excuses et m'engouffrai dans le cyber café sans demander mon reste. J'aurais normalement dû terminer ma transplanation dans un endroit ad hoc, une ruelle déserte, ou à l'abri d'un massif dans un jardin public, et pas au beau milieu d'une artère animée, en plein monde muggle, mais j'avais suffisamment perdu de temps avec Filch pour m'embarrasser en plus des interdits de l'article 2, alinéa 1, du Code Magique.

Je me dirigeai vers le comptoir, payai pour deux heures de connexion.

Un jeune homme me remit le ticket 16 ; seule une autre personne attendait devant moi, une jeune fille, une étudiante ou plutôt une employée – elle portait un strict tailleur bleu marine, mais elle avait troqué le classique chemisier contre un plus confortable col roulé, vert bouteille. Nous échangeâmes un petit sourire et je m'installai à côté d'elle. Quelques instants plus tard, un ordinateur se libérait et le chiffre 15 suivi de la lettre B s'afficha sur le panneau lumineux accroché au fond de la salle. La jeune fille se leva et se dirigea vers un PC tout proche.

Je dus patienter encore un quart d'heure, serrant fort mes mains entre mes genoux, avant qu'un autre client n'abandonne sa connexion Internet et que la combinaison 16 R n'apparaisse. Je dus me faufiler entre les tables qui étaient disposées en rangées serrées comme dans une salle d'examen, jusqu'au fond de la pièce. De tout évidence, le patron de l'établissement cherchait à rentabiliser ses mètres carrées au détriment du confort des utilisateurs et de la confidentialité de leurs consultations : lorsque je me fus installée, je m'aperçus qu'en me penchant un peu de côté, je pouvais facilement lire ce que l'écran de mon voisin de devant affichait – en l'occurrence, les cours du NYSE… Je jetai un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, mais je ne vis que l'arrière d'un écran, la tête de l'utilisateur restait invisible.

L'écran était resté sur la dernière page consultée par mon prédécesseur – il s'agissait d'un site de recherche d'emploi. Je fermai la fenêtre.

Je tapai le code que j'avais récupéré au comptoir, et cliquai sur l'icône du moteur de recherches. Je fis une première tentative sur les termes _Wolfsberg Austria_.

Je récupérai 3 pages d'adresses, mais qui pointaient toutes vers des sites d'hébergement en B&B ou de généalogie.

J'essayai une nouvelle combinaison _Wolfsberg Österreich _– sans vraiment plus de succès, le moteur me proposant des sites variés, mais sans réel intérêt.

J'allais quand même jeter un consciencieux coup d'œil sur chacun d'entre eux. Il y avait à nouveau un certain nombre de sites généalogiques, l'un notamment consacré au Graf von Henckel ; j'accordai davantage d'attention à ce dernier, après tout il n'était pas improbable que ce fameux Burg, mentionné par le journaliste, soit occupé par une famille noble. En revanche, ce n'est pas dans le monde muggle que je découvrirai si la famille von Henckel avait des connexions avec le monde magique – je savais que c'était possible car certaines honorables familles magiques, surtout en Europe de l'est, pressées par la nécessité de renouveler un sang bien affaibli, n'avaient pas craint de s'allier à des membres de la noblesse conventionnelle, et plus cette dernière était prestigieuse, plus cela leur convenait.

Ainsi y avait-il eu une alliance entre les Saxe-Cobourg côté conventionnel et les Raswinsky- Artchak côté magique… j'en avais parlé une fois avec Binns, quoique ce fût un sujet qu'il se gardât bien d'aborder dans ses cours, par pusillanimité, craignant la bronca que cela pourrait déclencher du côté Malfoy and Co.

Je notai d'aller vérifier ce point dans les annales dynastiques magiques, si je n'avais rien trouvé de mieux à me mettre sous la dent.

Je soumis ensuite une troisième requête : _Wolfsberg Österreich Burg, _j'obtinsencore des propositions d'hébergement, des nouvelles municipales, et, curieusement, une adresse qui pointait sur le site du Fonds Social Européen – j'allai y faire un tour, apparemment cette région d'Autriche, situé à la frontière de la Slovénie, avait bénéficié, il y a quelques années, d'un financement européen pour la remise à neuf de ses infrastructures routières, notamment sur la desserte Althofen – Graz.

Je tentai _Althofen_ _Österreich_, la plus grande pertinence allait à un site généraliste, j'appris donc qu'Althofen était une ville de moyenne importance… tourisme activité principale… un des lieux les plus pittoresques… le Wolfsberg, un sommet de 2000 mètres appartenant au massif des Alpes de Carinthie… on pouvait y voir à la belle saison des chevaux au pré et parfois même certains lippizans de la Spanische Reitschule (3) « en convalescence bien méritée ».

L'image d'un superbe cheval blanc se présenta à moi, je les avais vu lors d'une séance de gala à Vienne, il y avait trois ans, Paul avait offert cette soirée à son équipe, en guise de cadeau de Noël. Cela devait effectivement être intéressant de voir ces chevaux laissés à eux mêmes dans un pré, se déplaçaient-ils avec autant d'élégance en liberté que dans leur manège ? s'amusaient-ils pour leur propre compte à exécuter des piaffés et des changements d'appui ? Mais que faisaient-ils donc sur les flancs du Wolfsberg ? « en convalescence bien méritée » ? S'agissait-il d'une sorte d' hôpital ?

Lors de la soirée à Vienne, j'avais appris que la Reitschule disposait d'un haras, à Piber, aux environs de Graz, où naissaient les poulains. Et également que personne, à part l'Ecole Espagnole, n'élevait, ni ne possédait de lipizzans. Il y aurait donc un lien entre la Vienne équestre et le Wolfsberg ? Et où était Ysengrin ? Allait-il tenir compagnie aux chevaux les nuits de pleine lune, avide de se trouver une compagnie animale qu'il ne risquait pas de mordre ? Les chevaux le protégeaient-ils de lui-même, loup noir parmi les chevaux blancs, ses hurlements se faisaient-ils plus doux au milieu des hennissements ?

J'ouvris une nouvelle fenêtre de recherche et tapai _Wolfsberg Spanische Reitschule_ en éprouvant une curieuse sensation de brûlure au bout des doigts.

Le moteur ne me proposa que deux sites, celui de la Hofreitschule et un autre, par lequel le commençai et où Wolfsberg était un nom de famille. Je laissai tomber et cliquai sur l'autre lien en cache. Les mots se précipitèrent à ma rencontre, dans un grand bruit de galop.

A moins que cela ne fût simplement le martèlement du sang sur mes tympans.

Il s'agissait d'une rubrique consacrée au bien-être des lipizzans. On y apprenait ainsi que les chevaux adultes, utilisés pour les représentations à Vienne et éventuellement à l'étranger, avaient le droit à six semaines de vacances par an, qu'ils allaient passer au haras national de Piber, les prés fournissant une alternative bienvenue aux écuries de la Hofreitschule et aux quotidiennes séances d'entraînement. A Piber, les chevaux ne travaillaient plus que 2 heures par jour, cinq jours sur sept.

Et puis, il y avait autre chose… Les écuyers de Vienne confiaient de temps en temps certains des lipizzans qui souffraient des habituels maux des chevaux de concours – élongations, déchirures musculaires, tendinites… à quelqu'un qui ne faisait pourtant pas partie du sérail… et qui résidait près d'Althofen, sur les flancs du Wolfsberg, dans un ancien château, un burg, appelé Hochburg.

Le nom de cet homme était Thoerdag Søllenborg.

Søllenborg avec son o barré, origine scandinave ? Le site n'en précisait rien et ne donnait plus aucune information.

J'ouvris une nouvelle fenêtre de recherche et tapai _Thoerdag Søllenborg_

Il n'y avait qu'une seule réponse, fourni par un site personnel, réalisé par un cavalier amateur, dont le pseudo était Tornado. Je retrouvai la trace de Søllenborg dans une rubrique consacrée à la Haute Ecole.

Thoerdag Søllenborg était éleveur de chevaux ; il possédait des anglo-arabes, qu'il préparait pour des concours de dressage et de sauts d'obstacle, des akhal-téké, parmi lesquels des crémolos aux splendides yeux bleu pâle, et même des takhi, ou chevaux de Przewalski, une autre race asiatique disparue à l'état sauvage.

L'équipe olympique autrichienne se fournissait chez lui, et Harald Meinhof, médaillé d'or en concours complet aux JO de Los Angeles de 1984, montait Ascariote, un cheval Søllenborg.

Søllenborg lui même était un excellent cavalier - dans les années 70, il avait d'ailleurs remporté sur Mesmerize la deuxième place lors de la coupe du monde de concours complet à Stockholm. Il avait également été sélectionné dans l'équipe olympique autrichienne pour les JO de Munich en 1972, mais il avait dû renoncer à prendre part à la compétition en raison d'une mauvaise chute, survenue le matin même de l'épreuve de dressage. Par la suite, il avait décidé de se consacrer à l'élevage et à l'entraînement.

Le Hochburg possédait de magnifiques écuries, des stalles recouvertes de panneaux de chêne ouvragé qui « mettaient fabuleusement bien en valeur la robe blanche des lipizzans ». Mais ce qui faisait surtout la réputation du lieu, c'était la qualité de ses prairies et de son foin. Les pentes du Wolfsberg bénéficiaient d'un micro-climat tout à fait particulier, avec un ensoleillement plus long que dans les massifs environnants. Il y poussait de ce fait des espèces de fleurs rares qui possédaient d'exceptionnelles qualités nutritives.

L'école espagnole confiait donc ses trésors à Thoerdag Søllenborg, « dont les talents de guérisseur, associés à l'excellence des pâturages et du foin du Wolfsberg » faisaient merveille sur des animaux blessés et fatigués. « Un véritable traitement _magique_ » concluait l'entrée.

La page contenait également la reproduction de deux photographies ; l'une parue dans _Der Spiegel _: on y voyait trois cavaliers sur chacun sa marche de podium, la légende donnait leurs noms, le deuxième était Thoerdag Søllenborg, lors de la remise des médailles à la fin du championnat de Stockholm – on distinguait très mal son visage, tout ce que je pouvais en dire est qu'il était grand et athlétique. Et qu'il regardait de côté, comme si son attention venait d'être attirée par quelque chose. La deuxième photographie était paruedans le magazine people _Bunte_, il y avait environ deux ans. La légende avait été reprise par le concepteur du site :

_Thoerdag Søllenborg accompagné d'une de ses nombreuses amies et de ses deux chiens_.

La photographie était là encore mauvaise, prise de loin, sans mise au point, les traits d'Ysengrin étaient brouillés, il portait un costume clair et tenait à la main ce qui devait être un panama ; le visage de l'amie était invisible, plongé dans l'ombre d'une grande capeline pâle, seuls les deux chiens faisaient bonne figure, sagement assis de chaque côté du couple – l'un, massif et clair, ressemblait à un labrador, l'autre, sombre et plus fin, devait être une sorte de braque. (4)

J'avais tout lu, je relevai enfin les yeux, le voisin de devant s'était levé et s'étirait à côté de son ordinateur, les pans de sa chemise sortant de son pantalon. Je jetai machinalement un coup d'œil sur l'écran - j'eus l'impression que les cours du NYSE partaient à la hausse.

Avais-je trouvé Ysengrin ? Mais comment penser que cet homme de cheval, dont la vie semblait totalement insérée dans le monde muggle, avec même une partie publique (un article dans Bunte ! ) pût être un sorcier, et a fortiori un garou ? D'ailleurs, ils étaient nécessairement plusieurs à habiter dans ce fameux Hochburg que le journaliste inconnu mettait au cœur de l'affaire du conseiller référendaire – un homme seul ne pouvait pas s'occuper de tant de chevaux, et avait besoin d'avoir du personnel résidant sur place ! Ysengrin pouvait être un garçon d'écurie, ou un vieil oncle que Thoerdag Søllenborg tenait caché dans un réduit, et qui un jour s'était enfui pour aller mordre le petit garçon dont j'étais tombée amoureuse. Et que venait faire ce mot de _magique_ ? en italique, comme une sorte de message ?

Une façon de m' assurer si Ysengrin était Thoerdag Søllenborg ou pas, était d'essayer de remonter jusqu'au journaliste du KZZ et d'obtenir de lui qu'il m'explicite ses soupçons de vive voix. A moins que lui même ne sache pas sous quels traits humains se cachait le garou.

Un message s'afficha au centre de mon écran, m'informant que ma connexion se terminait dans 15 minutes, mais que je pouvais la prolonger etc ..etc

Le bonhomme devant avait reprit sa place, le dos arrondi et la tête dans les épaules – je m'aperçus que je me tenais aussi mal que lui. Je l'entendis jurer entre ses dents.

J'imprimai tous les fichiers que j'avais récupérés, opération pour laquelle il me fallut repasser à la caisse, et quittai les lieux.

Je marchai au hasard, engluée dans une sorte de désoeuvrement exténué, renonçant à exploiter mes découvertes de ce soir. Toute mon énergie m'avait quitté, j'avais envie de retrouver enfin Remus et de déposer ma fatigues et mes peurs, à ses pieds .. ou dans ses bras. C'était la première fois que la tension qui avait pris possession de moi depuis le 28 juin semblait recéder – cela signifiait-il que j'étais prête du but ? Mais j'étais tellement épuisée que je ne voyais plus trop quelles conclusions en tirer. J'avais tout simplement envie que tout soit achevé.

J'entrai dans un restaurant chinois qui servait encore à cette heure avancée de la soirée. Je choisis un plat banal, du poulet à la sauce aigre-douce, qui me fut vite servi et que je mangeai rapidement. C'était tout juste correct. Même le thé au jasmin avait un drôle de goût fané. Il n'y avait pas grand-monde dans la salle. J'essayai de ne penser à rien et me laissai bercer par la musique d'ambiance, les habituelles chansons de variété chinoise, à la fois sirupeuses et grésillantes.

En sortant, je croisai l'homme qui avait occupé la place devant la mienne, il arborait un air fatigué, lui aussi, mais plutôt réjoui – j'imagine que le NYSE avait lâché quelques dollars. Je lui retins la porte, en allongeant mon bras, il eut l'air surpris de la manœuvre, et me regarda, d'abord le visage, et puis tout le reste. M'avait-il reconnu ? Il me sourit d'un air rempli de sous-entendus et me proposa de manger quelque chose avec lui. Je lui répondis que j'avais déjà dîné et que je rentrai chez moi. Il resserra ses lèvres en une moue qui se voulait enjôleuse et me dit

« Mais peut-être que je pourrais rentrer avec vous, Miss ».

Je fis jouer les muscles de mes mâchoires et prit une voix glaciale pour lui répondre

« Certainement pas » et je décampai, le laissant de débrouiller avec la porte. Je pressai l'allure, redoutant qu'il ne me suive, je tournai dans la première rue qui se présentait et transplanai jusqu'au hall de l'ITM et je me retrouvai dans la cheminée d'Albus. La pièce était plongée dans une douce pénombre, j'adressai un signe de la main à Fawkes qui sommeillait perché sur son étagère favorite, rêvant sans doute aux forêts de cèdre du Liban, (5)et rentrai chez moi en me faufilant dans les couloirs tranquilles.

---

Soudain, j'entends du bruit à la fenêtre de ma chambre, qui me tire d'un sommeil rêvé. Je me prends à espérer que ce serait Remus, enfin, et là, je ne saurais plus résister à mon serment de silence, je lui dirais tout, je lui expliquerais que j'ai besoin d'une ultime confirmation, je lui demanderais son aide et pour la fin de cette nuit, je le garderais dans mon lit.

Je me découvre tout d'un coup violemment désirante de lui, ardemment exaspérée, comme certaines fois, avant, quand il était si proche de moi ou quand je pensais à lui, la nuit, dans cette même chambre.

Il y a longtemps que je vis sans homme maintenant et le désir physique n'a parfois que faire de l'absence de Lupin et me fait violence pour se faire entendre malgré tout. Mais pas cette nuit, corps et tête fantasment à l'unisson.

Le bruit à l'extérieur se fait plus insistant… je m'avance le plus doucement possible, afin de laisser encore du temps à l'image de Remus tapant doucement sur ma fenêtre close. J'écarte les rideaux, j'appuie mon front contre la panneau de chêne, puis mes mains, puis mes seins et le reste de moi. Je me pose contre le bois comme une femme se pose sur un homme. Se pourrait-il qu'il soit à quelques centimètres de moi, en train d'appuyer lui aussi tout son corps dans l'obscurité, juste un panneau de bois, un barrière de verre à écarter entre nous… ?

Le signal se fait entendre à nouveau, d'ici je le perçois mieux, le bruit est trop crissant pour être le fait d'une main. Je me détache doucement, je m'écarte et ouvre le volet, puis la fenêtre.

Un oiseau est perché sur le balcon, une lettre attachée à la patte. Je m'approche de lui, ce n'est pas une chouette, mais un oiseau diurne, un busard, un busard Saint-Martin. Celui qui l'envoie à des goûts originaux ou veut me faire honneur…. Remus ?

J'avance la main vers lui, il s'ébroue et me tend la patte. Je détache la lettre ; l'adresse, écrite dans une belle encre mordorée, fait curieusement apparaître mon deuxième prénom - Isolfe Aloïsia Dazurs, et ce n'est pas l'écriture de Remus – celle-ci est plus souple, plus haute, rayonnante.

J'ai à peine le temps de jeter les yeux sur le busard qui s'envole, je vois ses ailes magnifiques, déployant leur éventail de plumes blanches bordées d'une lisière sombre, se détacher sur le ciel nocturne où est suspendu un fin croissant de lune.

Je rentre dans ma chambre. Je déplie le vélin blanc et je lis.

&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o

(1) La Gazette Magique de Carinthie

(2) en allemand : la montagne du loup

(3) Ecole Espagnole de Vienne, l'équivalent du Cadre Noir de Saumur

(4) Léna, te souviens-tu encore des deux chiens dont je t'avais parlé ? parce qu'il y a longtemps qu'il existent sur le papier ceux-là, et que l'un porte le même nom qu'un de tes personnages : Artus, et l'autre c'est Cynik. Et bien, voilà, nous y sommes enfin, voilà les deux chiens et ce sont ceux de Thoerdag Søllenborg.

(5) Fenice connaît déjà l'histoire des phénix et des forêts de cèdre du Liban.

_The phoenix is a bird that is found in India. After it has lived for 500 years, it goes to the cedar forests of Lebanon and bathes in the fragrance from the trees, then signals the priest in the city of Heliopolis (the city of the sun), who prepares an alter. The phoenix flies to the city, alights on the alter, and ignites a fire that completely consumes it, leaving only ash. The next day the preist finds a worm in the ashes, on the second day a small bird, and on the third day the full-grown phoenix, completely renewed. The phoenix greets the priest and returns to its home in India._


	24. Le loup Le franchissement du seuil

**Fénice** – le blanc et le noir l'opposition est un peu facile, mais la suite devrait vous prouver qu'il n'y a pas vraiment de manichéisme dans tout cela….le blanc et le noir, ça vient aussi du personnage de Lord Jim, de Joseph Conrad. Et le graphisme, ça c'est amusant – ça recoupe les préoccupations photographiques de M'sieur Guézanne….

**Astorius** – ben oui, Thoerdag est un descendant de Viking…. Quant à l'association o barré et lune biffée, je n'y avais pas pensé, mais c'est vrai que cela pourrait marcher…Bien vu pour Tornado… aka le cheval de Zorro, quant à savoir s'il est Ernesto…

**Louve** – contente de voir que ce que je raconte sur les chevaux te semble plausible… en fait, si j'ai eu envie d'en mettre dans cette histoire, c'est grâce à Bartabas et aux spectacles équestres de Zingaro – est-ce que tu connais ? Aussi peut-être parce que, la seule fois où je sois allée à Vienne, l'Ecole Espagnole était fermée… d'où une intense frustration que je dois traîner derrière moi.

**Fée** – où je vais chercher tout ça ? pour sûr, pas chez JKR (à part son ébauche de Remus), donc ailleurs….dans des endroits perso, intérieurs, pour la psychologie des personnages, dans le domaine public pour les reste – par ex si Isolfe s'appelle aussi Aloïsia, c'est un clin d'œil à Mozart – le prénom de la belle-sœur de ce dernier et celle qu'il aurait voulu épouser.

**Le loup – le franchissement du seuil**

« Le franchissement du seuil » est le titre d'un des chapitres de « Les yeux de Rembrandt », de Simon Schama.

Bonne lecture !

J'ai tant besoin de revoir tant d'images

Dont la mémoire me fait défaut

_Revenir bientôt_

_William Sheller_

_O&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o&o_

Le lendemain, il est à Londres . Il marche dans Pall Mall Street, en direction de la National Gallery, il voit un grand panneau d'affichage clignotant, informant les Londoniens de la température et de la date. Automatiquement, il calcule le nombre de jours avant la prochaine pleine lune – 20 jours.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, il pense à cette échéance sans peur ; il découvre même avec un spasme de joie qu'il l'a enfin subordonnée au plus profond et au plus vital de ses désirs – elle n'est qu'une nuit de plus à passer pour retrouver Isolfe.

Il comprend alors que l'astre blanc qui a toujours présidé à ce douloureux et monstrueux partage entre lui et le loup ne peut plus rien contre les mots de cette prédiction qui parle et de l'homme et du loup, en les mettant sur le même plan. Il va se transformer en loup, et cela durera le temps habituel, ni plus, ni moins, et ensuite il redeviendra parfaitement homme. Et il se remettra en route vers elle. Et tout comme lui, le loup attendra son heure et, tout comme lui, il aura son heure avec Isolfe. Car il a enfin compris que le loup attendait sa libération aussi passionnément que lui et que tous deux ont été les jumeaux prisonniers d'une prison réciproque.

Il a enfin franchi le seuil.

Cette idée est une intuition prodigieuse, fabuleuse, qui se renforce en lui et lui coupe les jambes – il est obligé de marquer une pause, de s'asseoir et, comme il n'y a aucun banc en vue, il se laisse choir sur le trottoir. Personne ne prend garde à cet homme qui enserre violemment ses genoux pour calmer le tremblement qui l'a saisi.

Plus tard, il traîne autour de Trafalgar Square et de la National – il se contente de faire le tour du bâtiment, sans y entrer. Il lui semble que venir regarder par avance le portrait constituerait une inconvenance.

Puis, alors qu'il marche dans Orange Street, puis dans Saint Martin Lane, il sent un frémissement monter en lui, un mouvement qui vient redoubler le sien, comme s'ils étaient deux à se déplacer, deux à tourner autour du bâtiment – lui, et l'autre part de lui qu'une force inédite appellerait avant l'heure ? Qui interrogera finalement la femme du portrait – l'homme ou le loup ? ou les deux en même temps, unissant leurs forces pour la première fois ?

Il va se dissimuler dans une encoignure et transplane chez lui.

Il est onze heures du matin, la National ferme à neuf heures du soir. Il imagine que les gardiens doivent ensuite passer une bonne heure à vérifier qu'il n'y a plus personne dans les locaux et à enclencher les alarmes.

Les alarmes… ces dispositifs muggles le préoccupent quelque peu, il se souvient que Filius consacre une partie de son cours de spécialité à tous les sorts récemment élaborés, ou encore en cours de développement, destinés à contrer les méthodes muggles de détection. Il s'en veut de n'avoir pas été plus curieux. Il lui semble se souvenir qu'elles réagissent à la chaleur du corps, il pourra donc s'appliquer un sort de réfrigération extérieur. Et si jamais il est repéré, quoi de plus facile que de s'enfuir en transplanant ?

Il s'encourage à haute voix

« Arrête de flipper Lupin, et de toujours penser au pire. Alors que le meilleur est devant toi »

Cette dernière phrase, fragile et précieuse, il ne l'a que prononcée dans sa tête.

Il décide de rendre visite au portrait à trois heures du matin.

Ooooooooo

Il se rématérialise dans Saint Martin Lane, au niveau de la National. La rue est déserte ; en revanche, du côté de Trafalgar Square, il entend les voitures circuler encore. La façade du musée est vaguement éclairée par les lampadaires de la rue, mais toutes les fenêtres sont rigoureusement obscures, comme autant de zones désertées et muettes.

Il entreprend une nouvelle transplanation qui l'amène dans la salle 25.

La pièce n'est pas totalement obscure, les lampes de sécurité diffusent une faible lueur qui lui permet de s'orienter. Il voit un grand espace vide sur le mur en face de lui : là, il y avait un tableau qui ne s'y trouve plus. Une affichette pâle doit indiquer ce qu'il en est advenu.

Ses yeux glissent sur la surface sombre, vers la droite. Ils rencontrent un cadre doré, large et fastueux, et une fois cette barrière franchie, ils pénètrent dans le portrait de Margaretha de Geer.

A distance, il n'en distingue que des tâches sombres ou claires – surtout une sorte de demi cercle, qui semble absorber toute la rare luminosité de la salle.

Il se met en marche vers le tableau ; il sent sa bouche s'ouvrir, sans qu'il l'ait voulu et sans qu'il puisse l'empêcher.

Cela dure une seconde.

Ou deux.

Et pendant une seconde, ou deux, il entend le loup hurler.

Puis, le loup referme sa gueule et l'homme est devant le tableau. Il voit maintenant le visage coiffé d'un fin bonnet noir, la fraise majestueuse, rigide et finement tuyautée, les fortes mains, l'une serrant un grand mouchoir. Un vrai mouchoir chiffonné, pense Remus, pour moucher un vrai rhume, ou sécher de vraies larmes ou débarbouiller un petit enfant. Pas un précieux et inutile accessoire. Alors, il sait alors que la vieille femme va accepter de l'aider.

Leurs yeux se croisent et elle se met à parler

« Dis-moi, toi aussi tu as un loup en toi, je viens de l'entendre. Tu aimes une femme qui est un garou ? Est-ce pour cela que tu viens me voir ?

– Non, c'est moi le garou.

– Et tu viens quand même ? Tu sais que je ne peux rien pour toi .. il faut que quelqu' un t 'aime si tu veux être sauvé… et qu'elle retrouve celui qui t'a mordu ! »

Voilà, ce qu'il avait deviné et ce que la femme du portrait vient de lui confirmer – il faut remonter à la source de la malédiction.

« Je sais cela, ou du moins, je l'avais deviné. Il fallait que je vous parle.. je suis à la poursuite d'une jeune femme, elle est venue vous voir, je pressens qu'elle est en danger.

– C'est donc toi, alors. »

Il semble à Remus que les yeux de Margherata s'animent et se focalisent sur lui – il croit même voir le pan du mouchoir bouger sur la robe noire.

« Je lui ai effectivement indiqué ce qu'elle aurait à faire, il lui faudra du courage, mais … ton pressentiment, un danger ? Comment puis-je t'aider ?

- Dites-moi ce que vous lui avez dit, dites moi ce qu'elle devra faire !

- Alors, approche-toi ! Tu vois le mouchoir ?

- Oui

- Et bien, pose ton oreille sur la toile. »

Remus s'approche et pose son oreille à l'endroit indiqué, et ce qu'il sent n'est pas le contact lisse et froid des couches de peinture vernies, mais bel et bien le froissement d'une étoffe, tiédie par la main qui la serre.

Une murmure indistinct s'élève dans le silence de la pièce obscure. Il y a juste un moment où la voix de l'homme retentit, forte, surprise, inquiète, et puis insistante, pressante, presque brutale. Et, au bout d'un moment où seule une respiration courte se fait entendre, le murmure reprend, hésitant, puis précipité, comme libéré.

L'homme, ensuite, décolle son oreille du mouchoir, et pose ses lèvres sur la main tranquillisée.

Alors, il se remet à parler, il a envie de savoir – comment ? où ? qui , il a envie d'en savoir davantage sur ces autres qui les ont précédés.

Il interroge le portrait.

« Dites-moi comment cela s'est passé pour vous, comment l'avez-vous rencontré… votre loup-garou ? Etait-il votre mari ?

- Mon mari ! Non. Mon mari .. Tu vois, là-bas, il manque un tableau. Il est parti dans leurs ateliers de restauration.. c'est celui de Jakob Trip, mon mari donc. Le loup-garou était… mon amant.

- Etes-vous une magique ?

- J'imagine que je le suis devenue, un peu, puisque j'arrive à te parler, alors que tu ne vois que de la peinture sur une toile de lin. Mais de mon vivant, j'étais une dreuzel, et jusqu'à ce que le rencontre, je ne savais pas que je l'étais.

Il s'appelait Joost Nispen, il travaillait comme tâcheron pour la famille Trip – dans nos entrepôts de marchandises. J'y allais régulièrement, je surveillais que tout s'y passait bien et que le travaille s'effectuait correctement. Le négoce des Trip était très florissant, grâce à leur alliance avec ma famille, les de Geer. Il était donc juste que je prisse ma part dans toutes ces affaires, elles étaient les miennes pour moitié.

Je crois que je me suis mise à l'aimer tout de suite, la première ou la seconde fois que je l'ai vu. Je serai bien incapable de te dire pourquoi, il n'était pas de mon monde, il n' était pas spécialement beau, je ne sais pas… J'ai lutté longtemps, contre ma conscience et contre mes conviction, j'étais, ou je devais être, un modèle de vertu familiale.

Mais je revenais sans cesse dans son entrepôt, plus souvent que nécessaire. Et il a bien vu que je m'intéressais à lui, qu'en sa présence, je n'étais plus qu'un tremblement. Ensuite, il a su que, s'il faisait un geste vers moi, il m'aurait. Il l'a fait, j'ai tout oublié de ce que j'étais censée incarner.

Cet amour là était un secret chaud et passionné que je tenais à l'abri dans mon ventre.

Mais, je nous ai imposé une stricte prudence, je n'ai jamais songé à m'enfuir avec lui, j'avais des enfants que je ne pouvais pas abandonner, Jakob Trip non plus. Je l'ai décidé en mon âme et conscience, je me suis autorisée à tromper mon entourage et à maintenir les apparences. Et cela convenait à Joost aussi. J'ai compris ensuite pourquoi.

Un jour, Jakob Trip venait de partir sur la Baltique, nous pouvions donc nous revoir dès le lendemain et passer la nuit ensemble. Mais, Joost me répondit que c'était impossible, j'insistai et alors il me repoussa doucement et alla chercher un ballot au fond de l'entrepôt. Il l'ouvrit mais je savais déjà ce qu'il contenait … je n'étais pas l'épouse de Jakob Trip pour rien ! – des fourrures, en provenance de Suède.

Il en sortit une et la déploya devant moi et je vis que c'était une fourrure de loup. Je ne comprenais pas, son visage était anxieux, mais aussi profondément exalté. Je crus qu'il allait m'avouer qu'il volait des marchandises et se livrait à un trafic, au détriment de la famille Trip. Et je me dis – Si c'est cela, quelle importance, je lui donnerais tous les pardons du monde.

Mais, ce qu'il avait à me révéler était, tu t'en doutes, bien plus surprenant. Même si cela ne va pas te surprendre. »

La voix rit, et c'est un joli rire de jeune femme, clair, amoureux.

« Il s'enveloppa dans la dépouille du loup et me déclara

– Voilà à quoi je ressemble, les nuits de pleine lune. Je suis un loup-garou.

Je n'eus pas peur et je le crus tout de suite, alors que je n'étais pas un esprit crédule. Mais lui ne pouvait pas me mentir. Il me parla alors de choses étranges, magiques, de cet autre monde qui existait à côté du nôtre – les gens normaux qui pour eux, les magiciens, étaient des dreuzels. Il me dit que la morsure sur son bras, je la connaissais bien sûr, mais je m'étais contentée de ces explications, un chien qui l'aurait mordu…était la marque de ce qui lui était arrivé. Il m'expliqua également que les gens de son espèce, les weerwolfs, étaient détestés chez lui, et trouvaient rarement du travail, c'est pour cela qu'il était passé dans le monde des dreuzels. Et donc, il s'était retrouvé dans les entrepôts de la famille Trip. Il disparaissait les nuits de pleine lune, mais personne n'y avait jamais prêté attention.

Il avait souvent songé à me parler de lui, à me dire qui il était réellement, sans pouvoir s'y résoudre, jusqu'à ce jour où il avait revêtu cette fourrure de loup devant moi. Je pense qu'il voulait me mettre devant sa réelle identité, il voulait, ou que je le fuis à jamais, ou que je continue à aimer cette nouvelle personne aussi passionnément que j'avais aimé celui qui existait avant je sache. Il avait pris le risque de me perdre, et de perdre son travail, il aurait été si facile pour moi de le renvoyer.

- Et … que s'est-il passé alors ?

- Je ne l'en ai aimé que plus, pour tout ce qu'il avait dû subir, je me disais qu'à force d'amour, je réussirai à ce que le loup ne soit jamais plus dérangeant que le mauvais rêve d'une nuit.

Et puis, un jour, une femme est venue me voir. Elle appartenait à son monde, et elle venait de Neustrie. Et elle me révéla ce qu'il fallait que je fasse si je voulais que mon Joost bien-aimé cesse d'être hanté par ce loup et redevienne homme. Et comme tu m'as dit l'avoir deviné, il fallait que je retrouve la trace de celui qui l'avait mordu, et qui était aussi un loup-garou.

- Et vous l'avez retrouvé ?

- Pas moi, mais Joost. Je n'appartenais pas à leur monde, je n'aurais jamais pu y retrouver qui que ce soit ! Je lui ai tout raconté, et c'est lui qui l'a dépisté. Et nous sommes allés le voir tous les deux, et nous l'avons convaincu de nous rendre justice. Sais-tu pourquoi la jeune femme qui est venue n'a pas fait appel à toi ?

- Je pense que je m'en doute.

- Mais heureusement que tu es venu me voir. J'aurais détesté qu'il lui arrivât quoi que ce soit de regrettable à cause de moi.

- Et ensuite ?

- Joost ne s'est plus jamais transformé.

- Avez-vous eu… un ou des enfants avec lui ?

- Je sais combien cette question est importante pour toi … Alors, je peux te rassurer oui, Joost m'a donné un fils.

Mais je ne l'ai su qu'à sa naissance, Jakob Trip était mon époux, auquel je conservais toute mon affection, et il me visitait toujours régulièrement.. Il aurait pu être le père de ce quatrième enfant.. il avait déjà coiffé trois fois le bonnet de paternité.

Lorsque le bébé est né, j'ai laissé la sage-femme couper le cordon, le secouer et le faire crier, et je lui ai alors demandé de me le donner, sans qu'elle l'ait essuyé et emmailloté. J'ai examiné ses bras, et j'ai découvert la trace d'une morsure sur le bras droit – j'ai su que Joost en était le père.

Imagine qu'elle a été ma joie – j'avais donné un enfant à cet homme que j'aimais plus que tout au monde et qui n'aurait jamais dû en avoir. Joost l'avait espéré bien sûr, mais je n'avais jamais pu lui donner d'assurance.

Néanmoins, il savait que si l'enfant était le sien, il serait marqué. Il m'avait donc remis une sorte d'emplâtre, que j'avais dissimulé sous mon matelas et que j'appliquai sur le bras de notre enfant, tandis que la sage-femme était occupé à remettre un peu d'ordre dans la chambre.

Comme il me l'avait indiqué, je maintins le linge en place pendant une bonne minute et quand je le retirai, la morsure était devenue invisible. Je vis alors, et alors seulement, que c'était un petit garçon. J'appelai la matrone et elle s'occupa de lui.

Et ensuite, il devint le deuxième fils de Jakob Trip, il fut appelé Salomon et dois-je te le préciser, dans les premiers jours de sa vie, il fut mordu par un chien errant. Tout comme moi, il y avait deux ans de cela…

Joost s'est débrouillé pour le voir le plus possible ; je laissai mes enfants jouer le plus souvent possible dans les entrepôts. Il était un fait admis qu'un homme de peine, qui lui même était dans l'impossibilité d'avoir des enfants, s'était pris d'une grande amitié et d'une grande tendresse pour Salomon. Notre garçon me ressemblait, à moi seule – cela facilita beaucoup les choses, même si Jakob Trip en fut tout d'abord un peu contrarié.

Et puis un jour, Salomon et un de ses frères, contractèrent une mauvaise fièvre. Son aîné était fort vigoureux et il en réchappa, Salomon, plus menu, en mourut. Un enfant avait été sauvé, et l'autre perdu, mais jamais, crois-moi, jamais, je n'avais fait de distinction entre eux.

Je déplorai la mort de l'un et rendis grâce pour la vie de l'autre. Mais, lui, Joos, le père de Salomon, venait de perdre son enfant unique.

Je le vis plonger dans le chagrin, et je ne réussis jamais à l'en faire sortir. Il s'éloigna de moi, il me reprocha de ne pas l'avoir laissé s'approcher de son fils malade, mourant ; il pensait que les savoirs de son monde aurait pu le sauver.

Petit à petit, je devins à ses yeux, la responsable de la mort de son enfant. Il en oublia même ce que j'avais fait pour lui, et un jour, quoique je me fusse toujours interdite d'y faire référence, je n'y tins plus et lui expédiai au visage cette cruelle rhétorique – que si je n'avais pas été là, et accepté de faire ce que la femme de Neustrie m'avait dit de faire, Salomon ne serait jamais né, et donc, oui, jamais mort !

J'ai cru qu'il allait s'excuser, je tenais mes bras prêts pour lui, il savait que j'étais prête à devenir mère à nouveau, pour lui. Je lui avais déjà dit, je le répétai ce jour-là. Je le vis frémir, et puis, je ne sais pas ce qui se passa alors en lui, il partit en courant. Je restai seule, vide, si incroyablement vide, me demandant comment je tenais toujours sur mes pieds.

Le lendemain, personne ne le vit, ni les jours suivants, ni jamais.

Je me persuadai qu'il était retourné dans son monde ; après tout, il n'était plus un weerwolf, et la vie pour lui ne pouvait qu'en être plus facile.

S'il m'avait demandé de le suivre, je l'aurais fait. J'aurais abandonné tout le reste. Mais ce courage ou cette folie, il eût fallu que j'en fusse saisie avant, lorsque tout avait commencé entre nous. Voilà.

Ensuite je suis redevenue Margaretha de Geer, j'ai eu d'autres enfants, j'ai vieilli, Jakob Trip est mort, Rembrandt van Rijn est venu faire mon portrait et le secret et les larmes sont toujours restées en moi. Je crois que le peintre a su comprendre cela, c'était un homme extrêmement profond, saisissant l'essence des choses et des êtres, et qu'il n'a pas voulu le retranscrire sur sa toile. Veux-tu savoir autre chose de moi ?

- D'autres femmes sont-elles venues vous voir avant Griet ?

– Non, elle a été la première. Je pensais que mon portrait n'était que de la couleur sur de la toile, matière inerte sur matière inanimée, mais un jour, alors que cette jeune fille passait devant le tableau, quelque chose s'est révélé, mis en mouvement et moi je me suis sentie aspirée dans mon image. Et je lui ai parlé et ce fut comme si elle avait toujours su que je lui parlerai.

Et celle qui est venue, pour toi, il y a quelques jours a été la deuxième. Et toi, toi c'est exceptionnel. As-tu d'autres questions à me poser ?

– Non, il me reste à vous remercier…et à les retrouver.

- Oui, va, retrouve les. Mais prend garde, malgré ce que je t'ai appris, dans le mois qui précède la pleine lune où elle agira, tu ne dois pas la voir, tu ne dois pas lui écrire, il faut absolument que vous restiez séparés l'un de l'autre. C'est cruel, mais tu ne peux lui offrir aucun soutien. »

Quelque part, une alarme se déclenche, le mouchoir blanc s'agite.

Remus s'enfuit.

Oooooooooooo

_Main courante de la National Gallery. Report de Stanley Penn, gardien de nuit de la société NightWatch. _

_Nuit du 15 au 16 - 3 heures 03 du matin déclenchement de l'alarme AK 8-120, située au passage des salles 27 et 28. _

_J'ai appelé mon collègue, Amlo Kuibyshev, en salle de surveillance, aucune anomalie constatée sur les écrans du circuit de surveillance vidéo et les autres gardiens en poste dans le musée, qui ne m'ont rien signalé d'inhabituel. _

_Conformément à la procédure, j' ai effectué une ronde dans le secteur, sans remarquer quoi que ce soit d'anormal, tous tableaux à leur place. Ensuite, j'ai prévenu le responsable puisque c'était la deuxième fois que l'alarme AK 8-120 se déclenchait sans raison apparente. Il m'a prévenu qu'il se rendrait sur les lieux dès le lendemain. _

_Incident classé : en attente._


	25. Le loup la dissémination des garous

**Léna et Fée **– qui redoutent toutes deux que l'histoire ne se répète …eh bien, je fais vous surprendre, mais nonn Remus ne va tirer de l'histoire de Joos aucune conclusion funeste pour lui-même … sans doute qu'il doit faire l'apprentissage de la confiance en lui, en Isolfe et en ce que la vie peut – enfin – lui offrir de positif. Le décès de ce « fils de loup » n'est dû qu'à l'état de l'art de la médecine du XVII ième siècle.

**Léna **– (pour le chapitre précédent). Vrai que les deux chiens apparaissent dans un environnement bien pipole, mais si je vais au bout de mes travaux de fan-écriture, tu devrais les voir un jour « en vrai », aboyer, roupiller, chercher les caresses.

La suite – c'est encore du loup. Bonne lecture !

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

**Le loup – la dissémination des loups-garous**

Quand il arriva chez lui, Remus se précipita sur le tracéus, impatient de retrouver la trace d'Isolfe, anxieux de découvrir qu'elle était arrivée trop vite, trop proche de son but. Il devait agir rapidement, la rattraper et lui faire voir la vérité.

Il se maudissait maintenant d'avoir passé plus de temps que nécessaire auprès de Margaretha, mais il devait bien s'avouer aussi qu'il n'aurait pas pu la quitter sans avoir appris son histoire, trop proche de ce que pouvait devenir la sienne pour qu'il ne puisse pas ne pas s'en passionner.

Une nouvelle fois, il plongea sa main dans le liquide et l'égoutta sur un parchemin.

Les gouttes se transformèrent en lettres, puis en mots.

_Ministère de la Magie_

_Paris_

_Amboise Delaloy_

_**A47Z8.**_

Par Merlin, la première partie du message était claire, mais la deuxième l'était nettement moins. Il y avait fort à parier pour que Amboise Delaloy fût un ancien collègue d'Isolfe… mais que pouvait bien signifier ce A47Z8 ? S'agissait-il d'une clef ésotérique ou, plus prosaïquement, du numéro de son bureau ?

Isolfe lui avait expliqué que le MK avait emménagé dans des locaux modernes, dissimulés au cœur du quartier parisien des affaires, l'équivalent de la City londonienne, avait-elle précisé.

« C'est un gage donné aux partisans des réformes et de l'introduction des techniques néo-magiques. » lui avait-elle expliqué.

Il avait fait mine de s'intéresser à ce qu'elle lui disait, mais il ne se souciait alors que d'une chose – prolonger ce moment où il se tenait à quelques inches d'elle, dans l'odeur chaude, salée, délicieusement intime et délicieusement apaisante du sang qui coulait d'elle. Et c'était l'homme qui ressentait tout cela, le loup n'y avait pas sa part.

Il se secoua brutalement, il n'était plus temps de vivre dans les souvenirs.

Il lança son esprit sur cette nouvelle piste.

Il n'avait aucun contact direct avec qui que ce soit au MK ; certes, il aurait pu s'adresser à Dumbledore, mais cette idée lui répugnait, sans qu'il voulût trop se demander pourquoi ; de toute manière, ç'aurait été du temps perdu. Dumbledore, Hogwarts, Snape, tout cela constituait la vie antérieure, avant la révélation du secret douloureux. Et puis, si Albus devait aider quelqu'un, que ce soit elle, mais pas lui.

Lui, c'est vers Arthur qu'il pouvait à nouveau se tourner, Arthur et son père qui devait être bien introduit dans tous les cercles européens du pouvoir magique.

Il lui sembla tout d'un coup que l'aspect du parchemin s'était modifié. Il s'en saisit doucement, et s'aperçut qu'une ligne nouvelle était apparue.

_Etude sur la dissémination des loups-garous en Europe de l'est . Remus J. Lupin._

Le souffle lui manqua tout d'un coup. Puis l'air revint brutalement en lui, mais c'était comme si ses poumons ne savaient plus respirer. Il s'entendit haleter, il toussait, il suffoquait, il recrachait, comme s'il venait d'inspirer de l'eau. Ses yeux étaient plongés dans une lumière glauque, profonde, vaguement verte. Il distinguait à peine ses mains décolorées, crispées sur le parchemin pâle. Toutefois, certains mots surnageaient dans cet engloutissement.

Lui.

_Remus J. Lupin._

Le loup.

_Remus J. Lupin._

Et une interrogation émergea - venait-il d'être rattrapé par l'affreusement absurde : aurait-il lui-même trouvé la solution à son loup, mais sans le savoir, sans être capable de le comprendre ?

Achevant cette étude, il savait qu'elle était exceptionnellement bonne, il savait qu'elle était ce que son intelligence avait produit de meilleur et la qualité de cette réalisation attestée par Lilian Czerny, avait fait, pour quelques heures, disparaître son habituelle modestie, ses perpétuels doutes.

Devant le vieil expert , il s'en était d'abord réjoui mais ensuite, il s'était obligé à porter sur ce travail un regard plus lucide, se disant, avec une cruauté dont il savait qu'elle prenait source dans une complaisance embarrassante, que c'était un hommage involontaire qu'il rendait à son loup. Il avait donc mené des recherches, fait germer des hypothèses, et des idées, il avait structuré le tout en un plan et ce plan rigoureux, précis, inattaquable, il l'avait habillé de mots et il l'avait animé du souffle de son intelligence. Le résultat en avait été scientifique, distant, sans aucun pathos ( il s'était soigneusement gardé de tout jugement de valeur et de toute condamnation, il avait mis un point d'honneur à démonter toutes les idées fausses et sensationnalistes qui abondaient sur les loups-garous) … et pourtant… et pourtant… quelque part dans ce qu'il avait écrit se cachait une information qui était passée par le filtre de son cerveau et dont il n'avait rien su extraire….

Il s'était protégé contre son loup ennemi et, faisant cela, il s'était privé d'une chance de se comprendre lui-même.

Ou alors, _ou alors_… ce n'était pas lui, _pas lui seul,_ qui pouvait comprendre l'énigme. Il avait besoin de son Isolfe, il avait besoin de sa splendide pour décrypter l'indice qu'il avait préparé, depuis si longtemps, sans le savoir, pour elle.

Son souffle se retrouva enfin, le mirage aquatique se dissolut, disparut, le salon retrouva son aspect normal : il distinguait à nouveau, au delà du bureau, l'âtre vide, à gauche les rayonnages croulant sous les livres, à droite, le gracieux fauteuil défraîchi qui était celui de Susan. Et immédiatement à sa droite, le canapé, bien avachi maintenant, sur lequel, depuis qu'il était sorti de sa longue torpeur, il se laissait avoir envie d'Isolfe.

Il se leva, alla chercher le chaudron dans lequel reposait l'antecanis, souffla à la surface claire et appela « Isolfe ».

L'image splendide apparut au bout de quelques secondes, nette et brillante. Il la contempla pendant tout le temps qu'elle resta visible, résistant à la candide tentation de lui adresser la parole et de lui demander ce qu'elle pensait de son étude. Il lui sourit, se souriant ainsi à lui-même, l'image s'effaça doucement, jusqu'au moment où la dernière trace d'Isolfe se fut dispersée dans la transparence de la préparation.

Il s'agissait maintenant de se plonger dans ce fameux travail…

Il marcha jusqu'à sa chambre, entreprit d'explorer le contenu de la malle dans laquelle il avait laissé la plupart de ses livres et parchemins.

La dissémination des loups-garous, DLG, comme il l'appelait à l'époque où il l'écrivait, se trouvait tout au fond, avec son corollaire, l' étude comportementale des loups-garous ; celle-ci, il en avait raccourci le nom en CLG. CLG et DLG qui l'avaient occupé durant une bonne année et mené sur tous les terrains et dans toutes les bibliothèques magiques, officielles ou officieuses, de l'Europe de l'Est. Il avait même dû parfois s'abîmer les yeux, et combien excellents ils étaient pourtant, sur ces fichus caractères gothiques ! Les souvenirs revinrent, notamment le beau visage fatigué du professeur Lilian Czerny qui ne lui avait ménagé ni ses encouragements, ni ses conseils. Mais il se reprit… plus tard, ce sera à nouveau possible, plus tard, il parlera de tout cela avec Isolfe, de toutes ces années vécues sans elle.

Il retourna s'installer à sa table de travail et parcourut rapidement le sommaire, son sommaire.

_Données statistiques … Dissémination et croyances muggles au XVI ième° et XVII ième siècles – diables et garous… Un exemple en chiffres – le cas d'Andreas Dromsky … 1750-1755 … Impact des pleines lunes rouges et des éclipses de pleine lune … Table d'accroissement de la population lycanthrope dans les faubourgs de Buda … Zlata Podnaïa – premiers essais de recensement… Les courres aux loups muggles et leurs conséquences sur les populations lycanthropes… L'épidémie de choléra de 1805 : déclin et migration des loups-garous de Cluj-Napoca. _

Il restait indécis, ne sachant soudain plus que faire de tout cela. Il commença donc à feuilleter le volume au hasard .

_La difficulté principale d'un recensement et, a fortiori, d'une étude systématique du phénomène de dissémination de la lycanthropie, tient au fait que le chercheur trouve en face de lui une population duale : humaine pendant 29 jours (nous reviendrons plus en détail sur cette acception dans le contexte d'une population lycanthrope) et lupine durant une nuit. _

_… _

_Le chercheur est aidé dans son étude par toutes les mesures que le monde sorcier a toujours prises afin d'identifier et de circonscrire les populations de loups-garous : déclarations de morsure, déclarations d'état, confinement dans des lieus spécifiques à certaines époques… _

_Ainsi est-il possible de mener l'analyse pendant la période 'dormante', donc humaine, de la manifestation versipèle _

_… car même sous leur forme humaine, les lycanthropes n'ont jamais véritablement eu la possibilité de se fondre dans l'anonymat, de jouir pleinement de l'humanité 'officielle', 'véritable' que les sorciers réservent à leur usage exclusif – ils ont toujours été considérés à l'horizon de la prochaine pleine lune qui doit les 'révéler' pour ce qu'ils sont vraiment – des loups, des bêtes, des monstres. _

_… sur la base des constatations documentées par le service du recensement des créatures magiques de l'administration roumaine, nous voyons donc apparaître un rapport de 1 à 4 – soit un mordant fortement actif pour 4 dormants, en d'autres termes, un propagateur de la lycanthropie pour 4 qui ont choisi, ou à qui on a imposé, la non propagation. Les seuls travaux comparables ont été menés au XVIIII ième siècle dans le massif du Gévaudan, en France, avec la mise en évidence d'un rapport de 1 à 2. _

Et puis bien sûr, le passage dont l'écriture avait été une souffrance indicible, celui qui concernait la stérilité des loups-garous. Il avait failli y renoncer, tant il avait l'impression que tracer ces mots de sa propre main : _Les loups-garous ne peuvent pas se reproduire_ était comme une sentence inexorable qu'il écrivait à son seul et unique usage : _Remus J. Lupin ne peut pas se reproduire, Remus J. Lupin n'aura jamais d'enfants issus de lui. _

Et le jour où Snape lui avait lancé exactement les mêmes mots au visage (et il se doutait qu'il avait dit et répété la même terrible chose à Isolfe), il avait redécouvert le goût de cette douleur qui lui défendait de prétendre à un quelconque prolongement de lui après sa mort.

Cette douleur délétère qui pulsait quelque part au plus profond de lui, qu'il avait appris un jour, enfin, à assagir, mais que la femme innocente de cela, et qui s'appelait Isolfe, était venue réactiver, par le simple fait qu'elle existait.

Il se rappela brutalement une scène de la vie antérieure – lui debout devant son miroir, raidi de fureur, criant à la face de son reflet qui hurlait en même temps que lui : Je m'en fous, je m'en fous, JE M'EN FOUS. Et puis, au paroxysme de cette fausse exhortation, la vérité qui l'avait saisi et l'avait précipité sur le sol, sanglotant irrépressiblement dans ses mains – Non, je ne m'en fous pas, je ne m'en fous pas, je ne pourrais JAMAIS…

Il avait finalement choisi de placer le chapitre en tête de son étude, comme un intangible postulat de départ – il n'était plus ainsi besoin d'y revenir. Il l'avait écrit d'une traite et ne l'avait jamais relu, laissant à Lilian Czerny le soin d'y apporter les quelques corrections qui s'imposaient. Et encore le vieux professeur s'était-il contenté de lui dire qu'il l'avait relu et entre eux, ce chapitre n'avait jamais été un point de débat.

Il abandonna les pages et s'obligea à la réflexion.

Dans quel passage pouvait donc bien se cacher l'information qu'il cherchait ? Il se saisit de sa plume, de son bloc-notes, … dont il ne fit rien. Il allait plutôt réfléchir à voix haute, comme s'il était devant elle. Il avait beaucoup écouté Margaretha, à lui de parler maintenant !

« Voyons, Margaretha m'a confirmé ce que j'avais pressenti – Isolfe, tu dois retrouver le garou qui m'a mordu. Tu as consulté cette étude, je me demande d'ailleurs par quel chemin tu y est arrivée.. mais, tsss, Lupin, concentre-toi sur l'essentiel. Je peux émettre l'hypothèse que mes travaux t'ont livré une indication sur l'identité de mon mordant.. »

il marqua une pause, car sa voix s'était mise à trembler.

« Du calme, Lupin, ce n'est pas cette perspective qui va te faire flancher, maintenant ! Maintenant surtout ! Et puis l'indice n'est peut-être qu'indirect, un renseignement qui va juste te mener plus loin… mais pas encore jusqu'à lui ? Mais si je retiens l'hypothèse directe, il me faut trouver un passage qui mentionne un garou jeune, encore vivant… nécessairement vivant ! Quelle horreur s'il était mort et que… »

La dure, impitoyable perspective le fit plonger le visage dans ses paumes. Alors, il se mit à murmurer dans le silence de ses mains, dans le silence de la maison

« Dis Isolfe, est-ce que tu m'aimeras encore s'il n'y a plus rien à faire contre mon loup ? Est-ce que tu sauras l'aimer, lui aussi ? ».

L'imploration resta sans réponse ; il reprit la lecture du sommaire.

_Annexe 1 Méthode d'échantillonnage retenue_

_Annexe 2 La légende des Dromsky _

_Annexe 3 Dossiers consultés au Österreichisches Ministerium für Zauberkunst (1) _

Son cœur décrocha et se mit à battre comme un forcené en plein dans sa gorge.

Il se revit en train de rassembler des données pour cette fameuse annexe 3, la dernière touche apportée à son étude. Au départ, quand il ne faisait qu'y réfléchir, il l'avait un peu considérée comme un jeu, une récréation facile, bienvenue, après le reste. Et ensuite, il avait failli la supprimer, ou du moins ne pas l'inclure, trouvant son contenu par trop anecdotique et pathétique – il y avait notamment un extrait de presse, un journal à scandale.. un petit garçon mordu…

Un petit garçon mordu, voilà, en fait c'est pour cela qu'il avait rédigé cette annexe, il le savait maintenant : une façon détournée, secrète de se mettre en scène, lui, autre petit garçon mordu sans avoir rien demandé. Et il s'était donc lancé, comme à corps perdu, dans la rédaction de ces cinquante pages, cherchant à appréhender, si ce n'est à comprendre, cette soif de mordre, ce Beißinstinkt, que pour sa part, il n'avait jamais laissé s'exprimer que contre lui-même.

Il se concentra à nouveau ; si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, c'était la troisième série qui avait révélé quelque chose à Isolfe. Des morsures données entre 1958 et 1959, en Autriche du Sud, aux alentours d'un village appelé Althofen, sur les flancs d'une montagne - le Wolfsberg. Dix morsures et la plus jeune des victimes avait neuf ans.

Remus chercha le passage, et se mit à lire les mots écrits par lui-même, lus par Isolfe à son tour.

Il se replongea dans l'histoire du garçon, l'enquête inaboutie des aurors, la promotion de l'auror-enquêteur. Et surtout, les descriptions du mordant soigneusement effacées dans chacune des dix dépositions.

Il se souvint que, lorsqu'il avait découvert cette forfaiture il avait été saisi d'une violente colère, d'un ressentiment belliqueux contre ceux qui avaient agi ainsi, pour protéger ce salaud de lycanthrope. Il avait poussé ses recherches plus avant , et s'était arrangé pour rencontrer Dino Khazar, le journaliste du KZZ. Il lui avait fallu trois bonnes semaines pour prendre contact avec lui, il semblait qu'il se fût volatilisé dans le néant en 1984, soit deux ans après avoir mené sa propre enquête.

Pourtant, un soir, Remus avait reçu une chouette, il se la rappelait encore parfaitement, elle était à peine plus grande qu'un passereau, son plumage était d'un beau gris cendré, et elle avait une aile en mauvais état. Il avait pris le temps de la soigner avant de s'intéresser à la missive dont elle était porteuse et pour ce faire, il avait dû la maintenir coincée entre son torse et son bras – il s'aperçut, des années plus tard, que l'émotion suscitée par ce petit animal chaud et palpitant contre lui était restée parfaitement intacte et que l'image cruelle que ce contact avait fait surgir s'empressait à nouveau devant ses yeux – celle d'un tout petit enfant qui pesait à peine dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il avait eut fini ses soins, il avait desserré son étreinte et la chouette, libre enfin de se débattre, l'avait griffé et du sang avait tâché ses plumes, semblant l'effrayer de plus belle. Il avait dû l'appeler longuement et lui présenter le pirog à la viande qu'il avait prévu pour son repas pour qu'elle acceptât de se laisser à nouveau approcher.

La lettre était de Dino Khazar et lui proposait un rendez-vous, dans une semaine de là, dans le quartier magique de Bucarest. Le journaliste expliquait que d'anciens collègues l'avaient informé qu'un homme s'était rendu à la rédaction du KZZ et avait demandé à lui parler, et qu'il cherchait à se renseigner sur ce qui était devenu « L'affaire du Wolsfberg ». Il ne disait rien de plus sur les raisons qui le poussaient, tant d'années plus tard, à accepter de rencontrer un curieux.

Remus rédigea un court billet, confirmant sa venue au rendez- vous proposé, mais il jugea plus prudent de garder la chouette toute la nuit, afin de ne pas l'obliger à solliciter son aile trop tôt. Il se prépara une soupe de légumes, sous le regard attentif du petit volatile.

Une semaine plus tard, il rencontrait Dino Khazar au Caffé Priykrasné.

Il était 18 heures précises et la salle était bondée, chaude et humide, bruissante de conversations, et de bruits de verres et de tasses dont les nombreux serveurs chargeaient leurs plateaux. Il parcourut des yeux les tablées de clients, la plupart étaient occupés à lire des journaux et des gazettes. Il s'aperçut alors qu'un homme était en train de le regarder avec une attention soigneuse - certainement pas le coup d'œil rapide et à peine curieux que l'on jette sur les nouveaux venus, avant de reprendre ses occupations. Celui-ci lui fit un petit signe de la main. Remus marcha dans sa direction.

« Bonsoir, j'imagine que vous êtes Remus Lupin… vous êtes ponctuel et puis… eh bien, vous ne ressemblez pas aux gens d'ici. Je suis Dino Khazar, enchanté de faire votre connaissance. »

Sans faire mine de se lever, l'homme lui tendit la main. Remus la prit, et s'installa en face de lui. Khazar héla un serveur et suggéra à Remus de goûter à la bière locale au beurre de chèvre.

Dino était un homme de petite taille, sa tête avait du mal à dépasser le niveau du dossier de sa banquette ; il portait des lunettes à épaisses montures noires ; ses yeux bleus très clairs, semblaient par moment, se dissoudre dans les reflets des verres. Il possédait une abondante chevelure, entre le blond et le gris, qu'il devait négliger de coiffer chaque matin. Son nez court aux narines étroites, ses lèvres minces et son menton qui s'avançait et remontait sans doute un peu trop, conféraient une sorte de dureté franche, et finalement plaisante, à son visage. Remus décida qu'il pourrait croire ce qui allait lui être dit.

« Vous vous intéressez donc à l'affaire du Wolfsberg ?

– Oui, enfin , disons que c'est par la bande. Je suis en train d'écrire une étude sur les loups-garous du bassin de Polockscău, près de Brasov, et plus exactement sur le processus de dissémination de la lycanthropie à partir d'un point donné.. et je suis tombé sur cette histoire.

– Vous êtes spécialiste des loups-garous ? »

De toute évidence, la question ne recelait aucun piège.

« Non, pas vraiment… je suis plus généraliste, professeur de DCFM.

– Mais ils font partie de votre périmètre de.. hm intervention.

– Oui.

– Non pas que ce soit les créatures du mal les plus dangereuses… mais les plus fascinantes, sans aucun doute, appartenant à la fois à un monde et à l'autre, mélangeant l'homme et l'animal, l'innocence et la conscience, le passage de l'un à l'autre, à quel moment l'homme cède-t-il la place au loup … et le loup à l'homme… ? Je comprends que vous ayiez choisi d'en faire votre objet d'étude. »

Remus se sentit subitement en alerte, sur le point d'être percé à jour, la vieille angoisse familière, le même imbécile sentiment de culpabilité. Il fut soulagé de voir le serveur arriver près d'eux avec sa chope de bière. Il en but avidement une première gorgée, puis une deuxième.

« Alors qu'en pensez-vous ? »

Le breuvage était bizarre, légèrement acide.

« Délicieux, et surtout agréablement frais.

– Oui, il fait toujours atrocement chaud dans ces cafés. Vous devriez vous mettre à l'aise. »

Remus remarqua alors que Dino ne portait qu'une casaque dont il avait roulé les manches. Ses avant-bras étaient quasiment imberbes, comme des bras d'adolescent, et constellés de tâches de rousseur de taille irrégulière. Il hésita quelques secondes et finit par ôter son vieux pull à col roulé – il s'était habillé en muggle sous ses robes de sorcier, ayant dans l'idée d'aller éventuellement se promener dans la ville conventionnelle à la fin de son entrevue. Il vit alors les yeux de Khazar ciller et se porter vivement sur une de ses cicatrices récentes, celle qui partait du dessous de l'oreille et le zébrait jusqu'à la clavicule. Elle n'avait que trois lunes derrière elle et était encore parfaitement visible. Il eut l'impression que son interlocuteur se tendait brusquement, mais il ne lut aucune curiosité, ni aucune suspicion, dans ses yeux, mais plutôt quelque chose qui ressemblait à une sorte de complicité.

« J'ai bien peur de ne pas avoir grand chose de plus à vous apprendre que ce que vous savez déjà ! J'imagine que vous avez lu mon article ? »

Remus acquiesça.

« C'est à peu près tout ce qu'il y a savoir… et aujourd'hui encore, je maintiens que la piste du Wolfsberg était la bonne. Que c'est là que le garou habitait et sans doute habite encore. Il ne devrait pas être difficile à localiser, peu de gens résident sur cette montagne.

– Mais vous avez des preuves de ce que vous avancez ?

– Non, rien de formel. Mais quelle meilleure preuve que la visite que j'ai reçue, alors que mon article venait de paraître… ! »

Remus vit une grimace de dégoût passer rapidement sur le visage de Dino.

« Une espèce de bailli est venu me voir… il m'a laissé comprendre qu'il venait sur ordres de hautes personnalités magiques, si hautes placées, d'ailleurs, qu'il ne valait mieux pas pour moi me les mettre à dos. Et il avait des arguments à faire valoir… une très forte somme d'argent. Le genre de somme qui dépassait largement tout ce que je pouvais espérer gagner de toute ma vie, même en devenant le journaliste vedette du Wiener Zauber ! Je lui ai dit que je réservai ma décision, mais en fait je m'étais déjà décidé. Cette enquête n'avait jamais constituée pour moi qu'un sujet comme un autre, j'avais certes essayé de remuer un peu de boue, mais je l'avais fait parce que c'était mon job, et en bon folliculaire à scandales, j'avais tenté de faire prendre la sauce. Mais comprenez-moi, le sujet, je m'en fichais un peu… il s'agissait simplement de gagner ma vie.

Je n'avais pas une vue très claire de mon avenir, mais je me doutais bien qu'ayant, faute de mieux, commencé dans le journalisme de caniveau, j'aurais toujours du mal à le faire oublier et à passer un cran au dessus. Sauf si j'avais les moyens de quitter ce trou d'Althofen, de me payer une ou deux années d'école de journalisme et de me refaire une virginité.

– Vous avez accepté leur … proposition, alors ?

– Oui. J'ai pris l'argent, donné ma démission au KZZ et suis parti préparer le concours d'entrée à l'Ecole des Chroniques. Vous pouvez penser que j'ai eu tort, et que j'ai vendu ma conscience professionnelle… sauf que, maintenant, je travaille pour le Corriere della Magia, j'ai rejoint leur équipe d'investigation, et là, mes enquêtes, je les mène jusqu'au bout. »

Ils se regardèrent puis Dino fit à nouveau glisser ses yeux sur la cicatrice.

« Je me suis installé en Italie, mon père est hongrois, et ma mère italienne. L'Autriche était sans doute une voie médiane, une absence de décision… J'habite près de Arezzo. »

Il se tut, il avait l'air d'en avoir fini avec ses confessions et Remus se dit que cette entrevue n'aurait été utile qu' à Dino. Sans doute était-ce pour cela qu'il lui avait fixé ce drôle de rendez-vous. Mais lui ne s'imaginait pas lui donner une quelconque absolution – à chacun ses combats.

« Il y a autre chose qu'il faut que je vous dise, vous, vous comprendrez. Un an après mon installation en Italie, j'ai été contacté par un homme qui m'a demandé si je m'intéressais toujours aux loups-garous. En fait, il m'avait débusqué… ah, je ne vous l'ai pas dit, mais j'avais changé de nom de plume – je m'étais rebaptisé Dino Izzuba. Donc, il avait fait le lien entre Kazhar et Izzuba : autrefois, il avait lui aussi collaboré au KZZ, après mon départ, mais à un moment où la salle de rédaction bruissait encore de l'affaire qui avait précédé ma disparition. Je lui ai répondu, sèchement, froidement, que j'avais trouvé de nouveaux centres d'intérêt. Il m'a alors raconté l'histoire d'une femme qui s'était faite mordre il y avait deux ans de cela et que son mari avait abandonnée, elle et ses trois enfants. Son journal n'était pas intéressé, donc il était ravi de m'avoir rencontré et se proposait de me transmettre le dossier. Je voulais répondre non, mais quand j'ai ouvert la bouche, je me suis entendu dire ' Ok, si le Corriere est d'accord, je prends.' Une telle chose vous est-elle jamais arrivée ? »

Remus faillit lui demander 'Quoi donc, être mordu ?'. Il aurait pu aussi lui dire que, il y avait une semaine, sa bouche (ou aurait-il fallu dire sa gueule ? ) s'était ouverte pour laisser échapper un hurlement de loup.

« Non, pas que je m'en souvienne. »

Dino le regarda d'un air vaguement surpris.

« J'ai donc rencontré cette femme, l'idée était de recueillir son témoignage et d'en faire un article qui saurait faire bouger les mentalités et c'est vrai que l'occasion était belle, si je puis dire – c'était un garou, donc un monstre, mais aussi une mère de trois enfants, et une femme abandonnée – de quoi bousculer bien des idées reçues ! L'article est paru, créant son petit effet. Ni Trollesses, Ni Vélanes, …. vous savez l'association féministe… est montée au créneau, comme il s'agissait d'une femme abandonnée… c'était logique et je dois dire qu'elles ont su faire le battage qu'il fallait autour de cette histoire et le Ministero della Magia a un peu desserré le carcan législatif avec lequel il a toujours essayé de garrotter les licantropi. Et moi, je suis tombé amoureux de Nuccia. »

Remus eut l'impression qu'il avait émis un gémissement. Mais Dino poursuivit.

« Je ne lui ai pas dit tout de suite, je ne voulais pas qu'elle croit que c'était par pitié, ou par charité… ou par perversité… Mais avec Nuccia tout est tellement simple, je l'ai épousée et j'ai eu trois enfants d'un coup. »

Remus sentait son cœur battre comme un forcené, il en subissait la douloureuse pulsation répercutée dans sa poitrine, sur ses tympans, au creux de ses poignets, à la base de son cou.

« Et maintenant, je pense que celui qui l'a quittée, abandonnée, est finalement plus coupable que celui qui l'a mordue. Comment reprocher à un homme un acte commis par un autre que lui ? N'êtes-vous pas d'accord avec moi ? »

Remus jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui ; les tables à droite et à gauche de la leur étaient inoccupées, le café s'était vidé d'une bonne partie de ses clients et le bourdonnement sur ses tympans avait remplacé le brouhaha des conversations avoisinantes.

« Comment ne le saurais-je pas ? Je suis moi même un de ceux-là. »

Une des mains de Dino bougea vivement, elle se cabra en une sorte de sursaut avant d'aller saisir l'anse de la chope, en un geste déjà apaisé.

« Je m'en doutais un peu, la cicatrice que vous portez sous l'oreille, Nuccia en a aussi, sur le corps. »

Le regard de Dino disparut derrière ses verres, et qui aurait douté que l'homme ne fût en train de réaliser le voluptueux inventaire des cicatrices de la peau de sa femme ?

Le sang battait à nouveau dans Remus ; le seul mot de corps avait levé en lui une vague folle, une envie désespérée de mains de femme se livrant au même exercice sensuel sur ses marques à lui.

« C'est pour cela que vous vous intéressez à eux ? »

Il avait à peine entendu la question, c'était comme s'il était passé sous la vague, il s'engloutissait dans les vertiges de ce fantasme tyrannique - des mains qui ne seraient pas les siennes et ne s'occuperaient que de lui.

« Excusez-moi, vous vous sentez bien ? »

Dino s'était à moitié levé, et ses lunettes étaient maintenant toutes proches. Remus se renfonça dans sa chaise, prenant brutalement conscience qu'il s'était penché lui aussi vers le milieu de la table.

« Oui, oui, ça va.

– Vous regrettez de me l'avoir dit ? »

Remus fit non de la tête, comme un enfant au bord des larmes.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela. Je ne vous juge pas, vous êtes aussi innocent qu'elle. »

Il eut envie de lui jeter au visage que là s'arrêtait la comparaison, car lui vivait seul sans personne pour l'aimer.

« Oui, je pense que c'est pour cela que j'ai fait cette étude, à défaut de pouvoir mettre fin à ma malédiction, essayer au moins de comprendre comment fonctionne la lycanthropie. C'est une ambition bien dérisoire…mais enfin, elle a le mérite d'exister. »

Et pour mettre fin à cette conversation qui le sollicitait trop brutalement, il demanda encore à Dino

« Donc, votre piste s'est arrêtée au Wolfsberg ?

– Oui. Mais je crois que je ne le regrette pas. »

Ensuite, Remus lui annonça qu'il partait et qu'il s'occupait de l'addition, Dino lui expliqua que les paiements se faisaient directement au comptoir, ils se levèrent et Remus s'aperçut alors que Dino était presque aussi grand que lui – de longues jambes lui redonnaient l'avantage sur un buste trop court.

Ils se serrèrent la main, puis, avant qu'il n'ait le temps de prévoir le mouvement, Dino lui donna une accolade, qui lui sembla bizarrement familière, comme si c'était le journaliste, sa femme et ses enfants, qui le touchaient en un seul mouvement indivis.

Il était revenu de son entretien avec Khazar vidé des sentiments violents qui l'avaient d'abord animé à l'encontre du mordant de cette fameuse troisième série, se disant que, oui, celui-là autant que lui et autant que tous les autres, était innocent du monstre qui prenait possession de lui une nuit par mois.

Et puis, quand il se fut couché, cette préoccupation disparut de son esprit – ne resta plus alors que l'image forte que Dino avait fait apparaître devant lui, comme un illusionniste ou comme un tentateur – des mains pour apaiser les marques laissées par le loup.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_(1) Ministère Autrichien de la Magie._


	26. Le loup De l'art de perdre son temps

**Fenice** – pas de bonnes résolutions de RAR rapides chez moi (la seule que j'ai prise – c'est d'écrire, chaque jour, et sauf bonne excuse, un minimum de 300 mots de non-fan fiction – autant dire que je n'écris plus rien d'autre ).

J'espère que je vais continuer à te chambouler !

**Fée** – contente que mon Ni.. Ni.. t'ait plus, c'est vrai que je me suis bien amusée à sorciériser le nom. Quant à Moony, je pense qu'il a déjà pété ses plombs à plusieurs reprises, mais à la Lupin, en cachette, et personne ne l'a jamais su.

**Astorius** – j'aime bien ce que tu me dis de l'attitude de Khazar. Lupin sur le chemin de la folie ? mais pour résoudre son problème de solitude, n'oublie pas qu'il s'était mis à prendre une potion anti-désir… (il me semble que je lui avais bricolé un nom latin, à celle-là, mais, pfff, impossible de me le remémorer… ). Et non, pas d'autres passages à venir de l'étude, elle a rempli son rôle dramatique, exit donc.

**Léna – **merci d'avoir apprécié Dino,c'est un personnage qui est venu facilement, j'ai même pris soin, pour une fois, d'en donner une description physique ; et je te livre un scoop : les lunettes ainsi que les cheveux en pétard sont directement inspirés de Woody !

**Le loup – De l'art de tuer le temps dans les bibliothèques**

_(petit rappel – au chapitre précédent, Remus s'était replongé dans son étude consacrée à la dissimination des loups-garous et se remémorait sa rencontre avec le journaliste Dino Khazar. Dans ce chapitre, retour au temps – fictionnel - présent et poursuite des investigations lupinesques)_

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Il raccorde ses souvenirs au moment présent, et le lien est bien évidemment ce lieu, le Wolfsberg.

Une nouvelle fois, Remus va consulter le Longhorn & Pripchat.

Le Wolfsberg est un sommet de 6824 pieds, qui appartient à la chaîne des Koralpes, tout prêt de la frontière autrichienne. Il y a aussi une ville qui porte le même nom. Serait-ce là qu'habite celui qui l'a mordu ? Et là qu'Isolfe doive se rendre et… alors…nul doute qu'elle le fasse à la prochaine pleine lune. Donc, dans … quatre jours ! Quatre jours seulement !

Remus a soudain l'impression de n'être plus qu'un cœur qui cogne. Qui cogne en double – cœur d'homme et cœur de loup. Isolfe est proche du but et ce qu'elle va réaliser au Wolfsberg les concerne tous deux – lui et … lui ; elle va mettre fin à leur affrontement. Mais il faut qu'il lui dise, avant ! ce que lui a appris et que elle ne sait pas.

Il est tenté de retourner vers le traceus et de l'actionner à nouveau, pour vérifier si Isolfe, pendant les quelques heures qui viennent de s'écouler, ne se serait pas, déjà ! approchée du Wolfsberg et de son lycanthrope, dans une tentative de découvrir l'homme avant de découvrir le loup. A moins qu'il ne s'agisse d'une femme ? Après tout, ses recherches n'ont-elles pas démontré à Remus qu'il y avait presqu'autant de garous femmes que hommes ? Et Khazar lui avait appris qu'il avait épousé une garou….

Il parvient enfin à se raisonner, Isolfe est comme son loup, elle doit attendre son heure, celle de la pleine lune avant d'agir. Il leur reste quatre jours ; demain matin, il actionnera à nouveau le traceus et avisera. Il repense à ces mots qui viennent de se former en lui _Isolfe est comme son loup_… une similitude logique et paisible entre ces deux-là.

Il se réveille très tôt le lendemain, il est à peine cinq heures. Il est nerveux, fébrile, anxieux – comme si la pleine lune était pour très bientôt. Mais il sait pourtant qu'il leur reste trois jours. Trois jours avant de revoir Isolfe, trois jours avant de lui porter son message et ensuite, de la toucher, peut-être ?

Il s'oblige à ne penser qu'à elle, à elle et à lui, après. Car pour ce qu'elle va devoir faire, et surtout les conditions dans lequel elle va devoir le faire – entourée de deux loups au lieu d'être confrontée à un seul… mais n'est-ce pas ce que disait la prédiction ? _deux hommes et deux loups_ ?… il sait qu'il serait inutile et dangereux de s'imaginer la scène à l'avance. Le fait est qu'il n'a pas le choix – s'il ne fait rien, Isolfe tombera dans le piège qui lui a été tendu, et lui avec. Il faut qu'il soit présent, il la préviendra, et ensuite, il faudra qu'il fasse confiance à son loup, le loup qui a déjà donné l'alerte une fois et qui lui a fait comprendre qu'elle ne l'avait pas oublié.

Il se lève et sort son chaudron du placard où il le range. Il souffle sur le liquide immobile, murmure le prénom splendide, regarde les trois syllabes mettre la surface en mouvement et faire émerger l'image d'Isolfe, nette, miroitante, séduisante.

Pour la première fois, il a l'impression qu'elle le voit vraiment, qu'elle n'est plus simplement une image à la surface du fluide, mais une véritable présence, palpable. Remus approche sa main d'Isolfe, il l'observe faire un mouvement à sa rencontre, ils se touchent.

L'image se dissout sereinement, les trois doigts de Remus qui l'ont effleurée sont saisis d'une étrange brûlure, à la fois corrosive et voluptueuse, qui se propage joyeusement dans tout son corps.

_Isolfe de long désir._

Il jouit de la sensation jusqu'au bout et, quand elle a disparu, il met le chaudron de côté et va chercher celui qui contient le traceus.

Mais les gouttes qu'il disperse de sa main disparaissent dans l'épaisseur du parchemin, le laissant vierge.

Il s'y attendait ; finalement, c'est ce qu'il pensait, elle attend la pleine lune. Bien, mais elle sait où aller exactement, elle connaît l'endroit précis où habite le deuxième loup, et lui non ! Il lui reste donc trois jours pour résoudre ce dernier point.

Il range ses préparations, se douche, s'habille, prépare un rapide petit-déjeuner tout en réfléchissant à la manière dont il va procéder. Dino Khazar lui avait déclaré que presque personne n'habitait sur le Wolfsberg. Partant de là, il devrait pouvoir localiser sans trop de difficultés celui (ou celle) qu'il cherche. Il se décide à commencer par le plus simple, il va se rendre à la bibliothèque du ministère de la magie à Vienne, il y avait souvent travaillé, avec un peu de chance, son nom a été conservé dans le registre des lecteurs accrédités à consulter les archives qui ne sont pas mises à disposition du grand public. Et parmi ces documents d'accès restreint, il trouvera les fameuses données de recensement des populations magiques sur lesquelles il avait travaillé.

Bien sûr, le risque existe que, suite à la révélation de sa lycanthropie, le conseil d'Hogwarts ait déposé une plainte contre lui et que par conséquent, il soit devenu _persona non grata_ dans le monde sorcier.

A peine l'expression latine s'est-elle présentée à son esprit qu'il la corrige – s'il se fait refouler, c'est justement parce qu'ils ne le considéreront plus comme une véritable _persona_ !

Il pense néanmoins que Dumbledore aura eu assez de poids pour s'opposer aux éventuelles ardeurs délatrices de son conseil et que, quand bien même le directeur aurait dû se soumettre, il y aura eu peu de chance que le ministère de Fudge ait pris la peine d'en informer toutes les autorités magiques de la planète. Il se déteste tout d'un coup d'avoir pensé à cette éventualité, comme s'il venait de leur donner raison, contre lui.

Deux heures plus tard, il se présente à l'entrée de la bibliothèque, située dans des bâtiments annexes du ministère de la magie, l'ensemble étant dissimulé en bordure du parc du Prater, près du Danube.

Remus se souvient, avec une certaine émotion, des fenêtres de la petite salle de consultation, qui donnaient sur le fleuve et laissaient entrer une lumière différente tous les jours. Il arrivait dès l'ouverture afin de bénéficier de l'une des deux places situées presque dans l'embrasure des croisées. Et quand il était fatigué de son sujet, il lui suffisait de lever les yeux et d'envoyer son esprit se reposer dans la contemplation du Danube. Et il terminait toujours sa journée de travail par une longue promenade dans le Prater et certaines après-midi, il s'accordait une pause et allait nager au Stadionbad.

Il lui semble reconnaître le gardien qui filtre les entrées, un homme de taille moyenne, d'une corpulence que la robe officielle du Cisleithanisches Zauberamt, rouge soutachée d'argent, peine à dissimuler et dont le nez est bizarrement retroussé, comme si on venait juste de lui jeter un sort d'écrazpif. Mais rien n'indique qu'il ait pu le reconnaître. Il décline son identité, et annonce qu'il dispose d'une autorisation de consultation, sans juger utile de préciser qu'elle lui a été accordée il y a fort longtemps.

Le gardien se saisit d'un parchemin, le déroule et se met à la recherche du nom de Lupin. Remus, avance un peu la tête au-dessus du bureau et voit l'index descendre posément le long des lignes, en remontant les années qui rythment la liste de leur encre rouge. L'employé est arrivé au bout du parchemin, à la fin de l'année 1988. Remus se fige, son accréditation lui a été dispensée en 1984. L'homme laisse le parchemin s'enrouler, le range dans un casier et s'empare d'un cylindre de cuir rouge sur lequel figure une indication de date – 1981- 1987. La recherche reprend, à la même allure posée. Les années défilent, enfin l'index attaque la subdivision 1984.

Remus avait été admis parmi les lecteurs-chercheurs en décembre, le 14 s'il se souvient bien, ce qui lui avait permis de passer la vieille et le lendemain de ce Noël là dans la solitude de la salle de consultation. Le 25, contraint et forcé, il était resté chez lui, dans son espèce de bouge de Zlatna Podnaïa. Il avait sans doute dû travailler à mettre en forme ses notes, mais il n'en garde pas de véritables souvenirs, sauf qu'il n'avait pas ouverts ses rideaux de toute la journée.

« Lupin, Remus … nous y sommes. 14 décembre 1984. C'est rare que les gens reviennent après si longtemps ! Mais vous avez de la chance, au 31 décembre, votre accréditif aurait été caduc.

– Merlin sei dank, also ! »

L'expression lui est revenue facilement.

« Comme vous dites. »

Le gardien inscrit son nom sur un parchemin, lui tend, tout en lui indiquant un escalier au fond du hall d'entrée.

« Vous connaissez toujours le chemin, j'imagine.. rien n'a changé, nous devions faire des travaux d'agrandissement, mais pour le moment… »

Fataliste, l'homme hausse ses lourdes épaules, sans prendre la peine de s'expliquer davantage.

Muni de son estampille, Remus traverse le hall à grands pas allongés, se déplaçant sans bruit sur le sol de marbre polychrome où se répète à intervalles réguliers l'emblème du Zauberamt : le lion léopardé de sable à tête d'aigle. Il gravit les degrés quatre à quatre jusqu'au palier du deuxième étage. A ce niveau, le sol est en marbre vert, il se souvient maintenant de cette particularité – à chaque étage de la bibliothèque correspond un duo de couleurs – une pour le dallage de marbre et la seconde pour les boiseries recouvrant les murs. L'étage où il se rend est vert et gris.

Il bifurque sur sa droite et s'engage dans le long corridor étroit qui mène à la salle des consultations restreintes. Il y est accueilli par une jeune fille aux cheveux noirs, courts, portant elle aussi une robe rouge et argent, une silhouette menue qui se détache de manière précieuse sur le fond de murs gris. Il lui remet son estampille et lui indique l'objet de sa recherche – le recensement des populations magiques de Cisleithanie, dans le Unterland du Wolfsberg.

Elle lui jette un long regard troublé qu'il reçoit avec indifférence, avant de se détourner et de disparaître par l'étroite porte dont il sait qu'elle donne accès aux réserves. Comme il s'y attendait, il n'y a personne d'autre que lui dans la salle - personne pour occuper les deux places contigües à la fenêtre principale et, de l'endroit où il se trouve, il peut distinguer le ruban gris bleuté du Danube, au delà des cimes dégarnies des bosquets du Prater.

Il se demande brusquement si ce pour quoi il est ici en vaut vraiment la peine, n'est-il pas plutôt en train d'essayer de tuer le temps en attendant la pleine lune ? Pourquoi se défend-il de penser que le traceus lui fournira, en temps utile, l'endroit où Isolfe s'est rendue ? Alors que depuis qu'il a repris contact avec elle, il n'a jamais été aussi sûr d'elle et de lui et de l'amour qui circule entre eux – hier ressentie, la brûlure, du bout des doigts au bout du corps.

La jeune bibliothécaire est à nouveau devant lui, faisant léviter un lourd grimoire recouvert de toile brune.

« Où voulez-vous vous installer ?

– Là-bas, près des fenêtres. »

De sa baguette, elle propulse l'ouvrage dans la direction indiquée, non sans avoir à nouveau essayé d'accrocher son regard. Peine perdue, Remus s'est remis à penser à Isolfe et c'est dans une sorte de demi-conscience rêveuse qu'il se met à suivre son livre.

Il s'installe, mais laisse le volume fermé, il continue à penser à sa splendide, à lui, au loup, à celui qui l'a fait surgir en lui et à cette toute proche rencontre, qui sera tout autant une réunion qu'une confrontation. Il est envahi d'un mélange d'angoisse et d'excitation, dont il sait qu'il ne le quittera plus. Il sent également le loup s'agiter déjà, sous l'emprise de la même nervosité que lui - mais quoi d'étonnant à cela, le dénouement les concerne tous deux.

Il aperçoit tout d'un coup une présence rouge et argent à côté de lui.

« Le document que je vous ai transmis ne vous convient pas ? Voulez-vous procéder à une autre recherche ? »

Il lui accorde un bref regard, et l'assure que tout va bien.

Et il ouvre enfin le volume, à la recherche d'une entrée 'Wolfsberg'. Il y a effectivement une rubrique.

Les premiers recensements ont été effectués au début du XIX° siècle, à l'époque de la Grande Autriche Magique, qui s'est disloquée à peu près en même temps que l'Empire austro-hongrois muggle. En 1806, la population magique du Wolfsberg s'élevait à près de 15 000 sorciers et sorcières, résidant principalement dans la ville de Reichenfels, même s'il y avait une autre zone d'habitat purement sorcier sur un point isolé du Wolfsberg, un lieu appelé Prachtallee. En 1856, le nombre de sorciers s'était considérablement réduit, passant à 8 000 personnes recensées à peine. Une demi-siècle plus tard, la population magique n'était plus que de 4 000 sorciers. Ensuite, deux autres dénombrements avaient été effectués, l'un en 1946, à l'issue des deux guerres mondiales muggles.

Il ne restait alors plus qu'une zone de peuplement magique, à Treibach. C'était un village qui avait été dévasté et que les muggles survivants avaient fui – ne supportant sans doute plus le souvenir des horreurs qui s'y étaient déroulées. Les sorciers, ou du moins ceux qui étaient restés sur le Wolfsberg, soit 256 personnes, avaient réinvesti les lieux, et soustrait le village aux regards profanes. Et en 1986, la population était redescendue à 122 âmes.

Remus s'interroge – combien de sorciers restent-il sur le Wolfsberg actuellement - le déclin a-t-il continué ou au contraire la courbe s'est-elle inversée ? Il abandonne soudain ses spéculations ; à nouveau, il a l'impression de n'être venu ici que pour perdre du temps ou se donner l'illusion de l'action.

…

Un peu plus tard, il se rend compte que la lumière qui arrive sur les pages et sa feuille de notes vient de changer – elle est maintenant plus incisive, plus abrupte. Il n'a pas besoin de vérifier – il sait qu'il neige.

Remus rend l'ouvrage, impatient d'aller errer dans la neige. Il marche et regarde le Prater blanchir et les perspectives ouvertes par les allées de tilleuls se désagréger dans la pâleur froide.

Ce n'est que le soir, une fois rentré chez lui, qu'il s'interroge à nouveau sur le loup-garou qui habite le Wolfsberg. Moins pour trouver comment le localiser, car, sur ce sujet, il pense toujours et encore que le traceus, et donc Isolfe, lui apporteront la réponse, mais pour s'imaginer lui, le mordu, et lui, le mordant, face à face. Et il scrute son cœur et son esprit et ne découvre plus nulle haine à son encontre – il y a longtemps qu'il a abandonné ce sentiment.

D'abord parce qu'il lui demandait trop d'énergie et que cette puissance violente, il en avait besoin pour lutter contre cet autre aspect de lui, pour s'acharner contre le loup et le juguler chaque mois, chaque fois. Et ensuite, parce que se remplir de haine pour celui qui l'avait fait basculer dans la lycanthropie, comme il s'y était astreint pendant de longs mois lorsqu'il avait dix ans, exigeait de lui qu'il y pensât en permanence. Susan avait fini par lui faire comprendre qu'il se perdrait dans cet envahissement, et qu'il deviendrait en permanence un loup hurlant sa rage.

Et elle avait ajouté

« Et la rage ne doit pas rester trop longtemps un sentiment d'homme, il faut que tu apprennes à aller au-delà ; pour être plus fort que lui, tu dois lui pardonner. »

Pardonner, il n'avait pu le faire que bien plus tard. Et peut-être est-ce justement ce qu'il aura envie de dire au loup du Wolfsberg.

Le lendemain, il se réveille et se met à effectuer de vagues tâches domestiques.

Ensuite, il découvre qu'il n'a plus rien à faire. Alors, Remus et le loup se mettent en attente tandis que la lune grossit sereinement.

…

Le surlendemain est le jour de la pleine lune – elle se lèvera juste avant huit heures du soir, à sept heures cinquante cinq exactement.

Comme toujours ce jour-là du mois, Remus se réveille plus tôt que d'habitude, à cinq heures. Il s'oblige à laisser passer une autre demi-heure, ayant l'étrange impression que le loup est encore sommeillant, qu'il cherche à recroqueviller ses pattes alors que lui, Remus, veut s'étirer.

Il attend finalement qu'il soit cinq heures quarante cinq.

A peine levé, il égoutte le traceus au dessus d'un parchemin. A nouveau, les gouttes touchent le parchemin, et le déforment sans que rien d'autre ne se passe. Trop tôt.

Trop tôt, bien sûr. Aucune autre solution n'est admissible. Qu'elle essaie de se faufiler en lui, il lui barrera l'accès à son esprit raisonnant.

Il se risque à une nouvelle tentative à midi. Le parchemin reste silencieux . Est-il toujours trop tôt ? Il sent l'angoisse poindre, dans un coin de son cerveau et venir lentement déployer ses lames froides et aigües jusqu'au milieu de son cœur. Néanmoins, il a l'impression que le loup reste serein, affranchi de toute peur – il décide de lui faire confiance.

A trois heures, il plonge une nouvelle fois sa main dans le traceus. Rien, toujours rien. Il doit absolument réfléchir à ce que cela signifie, afin de contenir la panique qui encense en lui.

Au bout de quelques minutes, il tient une réponse plausible – le traceus n' a encore rien à lui dire, car Isolfe ne s'est pas encore mise en route. Pour elle aussi, il est trop tôt.

Le loup, sûr de lui, semble rire des transports de l'homme.

A quatre heures, encore une fois, la main de l'homme est dans le liquide pénétrable. Cette fois-ci, il l'a plongée toute entière, elle ressort ruisselante.

Les mots ne sont jamais apparus aussi vite.

_Prachtallee, 10 kilomètres au sud sud ouest de Wolfsberg, puis Hochburg_


	27. L'azur La montée au Hochburg

**Fenice** – effectivement une parenthèse un peu plus sereine que j'avais envie d'offrir à Remus, et qui m'a permis aussi de montrer un peu plus le processus d'apaisement vis-à-vis de son moi-loup.

**Louve** **solitaire** – merci de ton retour. Oui, la réconciliation avec le moi-loup est pour moi importante Remus a pardonné à son mordant, il lui restait à accepter son loup.

**Léna **– le chapitre du jour devrait effectivement te faire frémir…

**Fée - **héhé le gateau d'Isolfe, j'ai prévu de le faire à mes collègues pour mon anniversaire ! Envie de fleur bleue comme cela ? Et moi qui en tant qu'écrivante essaie de lutter contre ce penchant… plus facile d'écrire tragique que heureux ! Mais en fait, la fleur sera plutôt blanche et rouge.

**Astorius – **à quoi pense Lupin ? je te propose : à retrouver Isolfe, à coucher avec elle, à être sauvé.

Merci pour la description de Susan anti-monstre.

J'ai pris quelques libertés avec la chronologie, je vous fait revenir au moment où Isolfe se met à lire la fameuse misssive apportée par le busard Saint Martin, donc quelques semaines avant que le traceus n'indique la destination de la Prachtallee à Remus.

_**&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&-&**_

_Mein Sohn, was birgst du so bang dein Gesicht ? -_

_Siehst Vater, du den Erlkönig nicht ?_

_Den Erlenkönig mit Kron und Schweif ? -_

_Mein Sohn, es ist ein Nebelstreif._

_J. Goethe Erlenkönig_

_Mon père, mon père, n'entends-tu pas_

_Ce que le Roi des Aulnes me promet doucement ?_

_Calme-toi, reste calme, mon enfant,_

_Le vent murmure dans les feuilles mortes_

_Le roi des aulnes_

_**L'azur – la montée au Hochburg** _

_Isolfe, _

_J'ai décidé de te faire, de nous faire, gagner du temps. Oui, tu m'as retrouvé, tu peux arrêter ton enquête – toutes les cartes sont entre tes mains. J'ai hâte que nous fassions connaissance, toi et moi. _

_Je t'attends, Hochburg, Wolfsberg, quelques heures avant la prochaine pleine lune. Viens seule. En secret. Transplane jusqu'au lieu appelé Prachtallee, à quelques kilomètres d'Althofen. De là, tu verras le burg où je t'attendrai. Tu marcheras à travers la forêt, en direction du sommet. Ensuite, ce sera facile. N'utilise pas de magie une fois que tu auras pénétré dans mon domaine. Ne doute pas de toi. _

Et puis en dessous du texte un paraphe singulier, qui semblait bouger sous mes yeux, prenant parfois la forme d' un cheval, et parfois celle d'un loup. J'arrivai quand même à y discerner au bout d'un certain temps un ensemble cohérent de lettres : Th. Søllenborg. Mais ce ne fut pas une surprise, il ne pouvait s'agir que de lui.

La brûlure que j'avais ressentie plus tôt dans la soirée quand j'avais tapé son nom était revenue au bout de mes doigts et maintenant, elle remontait dans mes mains, le long de mes bras, et en se diffusant en moi, elle s'adoucissait et se transformait en une merveilleuse tiédeur apaisante qui me tenait sous son charme. J'acceptai cette lettre comme une évidence, qui ne pouvait pas ne pas avoir été écrite pour moi, comme un encouragement, à ce moment précis et décisif, celui où commençait la dernière ligne droite.

Certes, il était un peu inquiétant de se dire que Thoerdag Søllenborg m'avait surveillée depuis le début, alors que je n'avais pas encore découvert son identité. Depuis quand d'ailleurs me connaissait –il ? Depuis le moment où j'avais découvert que j'aimais Remus et que j'avais le pouvoir de le sauver ? Avait-il eu alors l'intuition qu'une femme viendrait le voir pour lui demander d'inverser son rôle de bourreau ?

Pourtant, j'en étais aussi soulagée, car cela signifiait qu'il s'était tenu invisible à mes côtés durant tous ces mois, qu'il avait suivi ma progression et peut-être même orientée dans la bonne direction ? Je l'avais finalement trouvé rapidement, et sans trop de peine, et à chaque découverte que je faisais et qui m'amenais vers lui, je m'étais dite "Trop facile pour être vrai ". Certains se seraient félicités de leur excellence, moi, je m'étais mise en doute. Et pourtant, j'avais eu raison dès le début de croire à cette étrange prédiction et à son dénouement bénéfique – la fin de la malédiction de Remus.

Il devait la connaître, et il savait que j'existais… et il m'attendait. Il y avait donc bien un lien aussi entre lui et moi. Et je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me dire que, d'une façon ou d'une autre, il voulait que je réussisse et que, peut-être, il attendait son rachat.

_Ne doute pas de toi_, les derniers mots de sa missive, le même message que celui qu'Albus m'avait délivré à plusieurs occasions _Fides versus ratio_ et aussi _Ne doutez jamais de lui _. Et ce soir, j'étais arrivée au bout de mes doutes, et la lettre de Thoerdag Søllenborg, que je tenais toujours entre mes mains, en était la démonstration.

La prochaine pleine lune est dans 15 jours.

Je suis subitement glacée.

Je me recouche et tombe dans une sorte de léthargie éveillée.

_Mon esprit galope à la vitesse d'un loup devenu fou vitesse pénétrante dans une neige rapide le loup m'obsède face auquel je me retrouverai bientôt._

…

Neuf jours écoulés.

Je me suis procurée une dague de louvetier. Dans le monde muggle, puisque je n'aurai pas le droit à la magie.

J'ai profité de ce Noël passé à Saint Odon, où j'ai à peu près réussi à donner le change… afin d'y prendre le l'ancien fouet d'attelage que mon grand-père m'avait remis, un cadeau pour mes 16 ans ; il savait que j'en avais envie, il m'avait dit, de son air toujours un peu bourru, en me prenant les mains dans ses mains calleuses « Pour toi, ma grande. Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais ça peut toujours servir ». Et il avait retiré ses mains et à la place j'avais serré le manche de vieux cuir, décoloré, doucement usé par le temps et d'autres mains.

Et maintenant ce fouet qui n'avait jamais cinglé, ou effleuré, que du cuir épais de bœuf, allait me servir à tenir un loup en respect.

J'ai prévenu Albus que je m'absentais trois jours, sans autre précision. . _Viens seule. En secret_.

Il ne m'a pas dit grand-chose, simplement d'être prudente, mais il était habité par une tension inhabituelle chez lui, ou que, peut-être, il n'essayait pas de dissimuler.

Je n'ai pas eu le courage de décaler mes cours et d'aller pour ce faire négocier avec mes collègues, et puis cela aurait porté atteinte au sermon de silence que j'avais prêté à Thoerdag Søllenborg par le seul fait d'avoir lu sa lettre et accepté son rendez-vous.

…

Nous sommes le 5 janvier. Je viens d'arriver à quelques kilomètres du village autrichien d'Althofen, après avoir transplané depuis Hogwarth. Il est quatre heures de l'après-midi, il neige abondamment, il fait presque déjà sombre. Je me trouve à l'orée du domaine de Thoerdag Søllenborg, au lieu appelé Prachatallee – l'allée somptueuse.

_Cette nuit c'est la pleine lune et l'homme que je viens voir se transformera en loup et je viens le voir afin que l'homme que j'aime ne se transforme plus jamais en loup. _

Devant moi une grande étendue blanche, qui disparaît au loin dans une forêt, derrière laquelle je trouverai la Hochburg, où habite Thoerdag Søllenborg. La couche de neige lamine toute sensation de relief, mais je sais que le burg se situe quelques six cent mètres plus haut que l'endroit où je suis arrivée. Mais évidemment, je ne pouvais m'y rendre directement, le domaine de Herr Søllenborg est protégé contre ce genre d'apparitions inopinées. Je ne m'attends d'ailleurs pas à pouvoir cheminer jusqu'à lui sans rencontrer d'obstacles, sur la nature desquels je ne peux que m'interroger – et j'en tremble, mais ce que nous promet la prédiction en vaut tellement la peine !

Je me mets en route, je titube lentement dans la neige fraîche. Je ne pensais pas trouver tellement de neige à cette faible altitude.

Suis-je sur le point de vivre mon _kairos_, ce moment décisif et privilégié ?

Il fait froid, le froid serre mes mains gantées de bleu dans les siennes, brutalement.

J'avance.

Je commence la montée, et curieusement je progresse plus vite maintenant, alors que la couche de neige est plus instable. Me serai-je finalement habituée à cette matière blanche, à mi-chemin entre air et eau et qui absorbe tous les bruits ?

Le soleil doit être en train de se coucher, quelque part, ailleurs, car ici il fait déjà tellement sombre.

J'ai à présent atteint la forêt de sapins et de mélèzes. J'y entends enfin quelque chose : des craquements, le bruit mat de la neige touchant la neige lorsque des branches se détendent, les criaillements de corneilles, mon souffle essoufflé.

Je redoute toujours ce que je vais trouver sur mon chemin – une armées de monstres, une meute de loups, un précipice infranchissable, des coulées de lave sortant de la gueule d'un dragon ? Et cette appréhension me glace, en dépit de la chaleur que me prodiguent mes efforts pour maintenir le rythme de ma progression sur le sentier, dessiné entre les arbres, qui devient de plus en plus pentu.

Une demi-heure sans doute depuis que j'ai pénétré dans cette forêt où il fait maintenant tout à fait nuit – je vois soudain ce que j'attendais, mon angoisse transformée en peur, en étranges volutes de fumée encore plus sombre que la noirceur qui règne sous les arbres. Et des sifflements, pareils au bruit de l'eau sur des flammes, qui se transforment en cris aigus en même temps que les volutes laissent la place à une assemblée de formes qui prennent apparence humaine : une tête échevelée, deux bras épileptiques à l'extrémité desquelles tressautent des mains griffues, un corps enveloppé d'un grand vêtement qui dissimule les jambes. Mais peut-être sont-ce des pattes ?

Je n'avais pas pensé à des dementors, quand tout à l'heure je dévidais ma galerie des horreurs, mais ces choses là n'en sont pas. Il s'agit de harpies démosaures. Au moment précis où les deux mots se forment dans mon cerveau, deux d'entre elles exécutent un grand bond désaxé qui les amène à quelques mètres de moi, tout en éclatant d'un vaste rire victorieux et exalté.

« Bravo, chère, très chère Isolfe. Tu as trouvé, mais en nous nommant, tu nous as aussi ouvert la porte de ton cerveau et de ton âme. Peut-être eût-il mieux fallu pour toi être bête ? stupide et ignorante ? Qu'en dis-tu ? »

Elles se sont rapprochées de moi, elles me scrutent de leurs yeux globuleux, exorbités, qui battent comme des cœurs. Qui me fascinent et qui pénètrent dans ma tête. La pulsation de ma terreur. Elles se déploient autour de moi, je suis seule et enfermée dans leur cercle hystérique. Et de quelque côté que je me tourne, j'en aurais toujours au moins une dans le dos.

Une d'elle s'avance vers moi, son visage me plonge dans l'horreur : ce sont les traits d'un cadavre de quelques mois : le mien.

« Pourquoi t'es-tu comportée en camarade avec lui, alors qu'il ne demandait qu'à t'aimer ? Maintenant c'est trop tard, il est peut-être dans les bras d'une autre femme qui a compris ce qu'il était et qui ne l'a pas laissé sur le côté de sa vie ? Et qui lui a ouvert sa couche. Ne le vois-tu pas en ce moment même en train de l'aimer, de lui donner cette semence dont elle n' a pas peur ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas comprendre ce qu'il était ? Comment as-tu pu être aveugle à ce point ? Ne serait-ce pas parce que ton cœur est dur comme la pierre, ne serait-ce pas parce que tu n'as aucune compassion ? Comment as-tu pu ne pas comprendre sa souffrance ? Comment as-tu même pu l'augmenter en acceptant d'être si proche de lui et de ne rien lui donner de ce qu'il voulait … Imagines le maintenant , peut-être sera-t-il bientôt père il est déjà trop tard, que viens-tu faire ici, ton amour pour lui est vain, quelle utilité à poursuivre ta route … »

Elle passe une griffe près de mes yeux, un geste sec et rapide, comme si elle mimait le passage d'un poignard. Un autre bond et elle a rejoint ses consœurs.

Je me saisis de cet espace redevenu libre pour riposter, même si je suis affolée à l'idée de m'entendre parler avec leurs voix et de leur donner raison. Je dois expulser les mots de moi, peut-être vont-ils tomber ensanglantés, entre elles et moi, déjà morts avant d'avoir été prononcés.

« Je ne l'ai pas repoussé, c'est lui qui s'est tenu éloigné, il ne demandait pas autre chose que ce rapport de camarade, il ne pouvait pas me donner son amour, il est un loup garou, il ne peut pas être père, vous mentez… »

Je m'étrangle dans un bizarre gargouillis.

Une seconde bondit à son tour, un bond puissant d'une dizaine de mètres, qui m'oblige à reculer. Elle a un visage splendide, auquel il manque le nez, comme s'il avait été dévoré. Sa voix est atroce, un absurde croassement métallique.

« Et cette ridicule histoire de manteau que tu lui a prêté ? Ne sais-tu pas combien il a été déçu en découvrant que tu le faisais entrer dans ta chambre pour faire de la couture devant lui ! »

Elle se met à minauder en faisant semblant de prendre des mesures et de tirer sur une aiguille.

« Ne vois –tu pas ce qu'il attendait autre chose de toi ? les mots qu'il aurait voulu t'entendre dire _Viens, dans mon lit, laisse moi me glisser entre tes jambes_. Et ensuite quand il s'est réfugié près de ta fenêtre, tu l'a déposé sur ton lit, mais tu t'es bien gardée de l'y rejoindre. Or, les hommes, et lui comme les autres, n'ont pas besoin de grands sentiments, ils ne veulent qu'un sexe serré autour du leur ! »

Elle me pousse en arrière, une de celles qui se tiennent derrièr moi, me rejette au centre du cercle.

« Vous êtes odieuses, comment pouvez-vous parler de celui que vous ne connaissez pas ! Moi, j'ai été à ses côtés pendant de nombreux mois. Et même après, je ne cessais de le sentir près de moi, son image sur la rétine de mes yeux. Pourquoi me faire croire que vous savez ce qu'il pensait à ce moment là ? »

La première harpie, à tête de mon cadavre, est revenue près de moi : glapissant, vociférant, elle tourne autour de moi en sautant, à chaque bond elle prend appui sur moi, ses 10 griffes autour de ma taille, à chaque fois qu'elle est devant moi, je vois ma mort en face.

« Nous ne le connaissons pas , dis-tu, idiote que tu es, n'as-tu pas compris que nous nous sommes glissées en lui, que nous connaissons ses fantasmes, que nous sommes ses fantasmes … que croyais-tu : un homme qui se transforme en loup à chaque pleine lune a besoin de sensations que ne peut lui apporter une simple humaine … Apprends qu'il avait rêvé de te posséder de force alors qu'il était loup et de te dévorer ensuite ! Et tu n'as jamais su l'aider, tu n'as jamais été présente à ses côtés les nuits de pleine lune, tu l'as toujours abandonné ! »

Oh comme le coup frappe juste, oh ma sécrète blessure, oh ma lâcheté, oui, jamais près de lui à ce moment atroce. Oh ! pourquoi ? pourquoi ?

Une nouvelle furie s'est avancée, elle est couverte de sang, du sang qui continue à couler d'une horrible blessure qui lui fend le crâne.

« As-tu songé au danger de ce que tu entreprends ? Sais-tu qui tu viens voir ? Penses-tu vraiment en sortir vivante ? »

Elle plonge ses griffes dans sa plaie, les ressort, dégoutantes de sang et me les tend en un geste moqueur. Je suis fascinée par ce sang, je suis son parcours des mains au sol, mais je m'aperçois qu'il ne laisse aucune trace, ni rouge, ni autre, sur la neige piétinée. Je la pousse loin de moi, elle disparaît dans le rang.

Une autre vient le remplacer, elle pointe ses griffes vers moi, elle prend les autres à témoin et m'accuse

« Tu n'as jamais osé affronter sa vérité de loup-garou, d'ailleurs tu ne l'as jamais vu transformé, comment oses-tu prétendre que tu le connais et que tu l'aimes, si tu ne connais pas cette part de lui, si tu ne le connais pas dans sa totale intimité, et maintenant tu oses venir défier celui qui l'a mordu ! »

Je suis épuisée par ce cauchemar sans réveil, sans échappatoire. Par ces idées insensées qu'elles cherchent à implanter dans mon cerveau, je les sens s'agiter dans ma tête, comme autant de tentacules visqueux.

Mais c'est déjà au tour de la prochaine, une autre furie, non, cette fois-ci c'est un homme et c'est Benedikt.

Il se tient à distance de moi, comme s'il n'osait pas encore s'approcher de moi.

« Isolfe

– mon Dieu, c'est bien sa voix …. -

Je t'aime encore, je n'étais pour rien dans la décision de m'éloigner de toi, c'est ma famille et mon entourage qui m' y avaient contraint, je t'attends, viens, dis-moi que tu es encore à moi, je sais qu'aucun autre homme que moi n'a jamais posé ses mains sur toi, rappelles-toi la passion qui nous unissait, nos deux cœurs, nos deux intelligences palpitant du même rythme, nos deux âmes rassemblées en un unique élan. »

Sa voix est implorante, et chaude et douce, il fait un pas, deux pas dans ma direction, en m'ouvrant les bras. A cette faible distance je vois à nouveau ses yeux bleus si pâles.

« Isolfe pourquoi as-tu as massacré tes sentiments pour moi, délaisse les chimères et les loups-garous, il n'est pas trop tard pour revenir vers moi, viens »

…Je me mets en marche vers lui, je lui tends les bras, j'accélère mon allure, je suis toute proche, mais au lieu de déployer moi aussi mes bras, je leur ordonne de rester étendus devant moi, de se faire aussi durs qu'une lance, et mes bras passent au travers de rien et Benedikt disparaît et la furie recule en hurlant.

Et je me mets à hurler moi aussi

« Monstres furieux, fous et jaloux ! Fermez vos bouches sur vos mensonges, les paroles que vous proférez, les deux cœurs, les deux intelligences, ce sont mes pensées secrètes, si secrètes que je ne les ai même pas confiées à mon journal, mais elles ne concernent pas Benedikt, mais Remus, c'est lui, lui seul qui les suscitées, vous pouvez extraire mes pensées, mais vous ne pouvez pas les enlaidir, vous n'arriverez à pas me faire douter des sentiments que je porte à Remus. »

Le groupe se tait, puis toutes ensemble elles avancent vers moi et ouvrent leurs bouches toutes ensemble. Je pouvais résister à l'une à la fois, mais je me sens sans force devant une attaque concertée.

J'ai tellement peur de découvrir ce dont j'ai encore peur, j'ai peur de ma peur, tellement peur qu'elles finissent par déterrer l'envie de renoncer que je sens tapie au fond de moi, l'ignoble et doucereuse envie d'être veule et de m'enfuir, que je m'écroule sur moi, pour leur offrir moins de prise, pour ne plus les voir, pour ne plus les entendre. Je me recroqueville, tête entre les genoux, bras autour de la tête, mains sur les oreilles… une sorte de position fœtale qui me permettrait de me décharger de la responsabilité de ce que j'ai entrepris, de la responsabilité d'être moi.

Mais je me retrouve alors seule avec ma peur, un maelstrom noir qui m'aspire vers le bas et dont la formidable force centrifuge éclate et éparpille ma volonté à l'intérieur de mon corps crispé dans le refus d'agir. A quoi bon aller plus loin, je suis engluée dans un trou noir qui aurait englouti le temps, je ne sais plus ce qui s'est passé avant, je ne sais plus qu'il pourrait exister un moment nouveau, succédant à celui-là. Aucune voix qui m'interpelle, ni signal ni message, je suis seule face à ce que je vaux vraiment. Ma volonté désorganisée désarticulée s'est immobilisée à l'épuisement de son erre. Je suis obligée de m'obliger à penser à Remus, lui qui m'était pourtant au fil de ces jours passés sans lui devenu tellement proche, au point que j'avais l'impression qu'il coulait dans mes veines … ces êtres maléfiques sont-elles si fortes, ou moi si faible, que j'ai laissé s'échapper la meilleure partie de moi-même ?

Je me sens saignée à blanc, dans ce tourbillon noir qui m'entraîne toujours.

Hahaha, du sang blanc sur la neige blanche, qui le remarquera ? quelle insignifiance quel absurde néant comme j'ai offert peu de résistance ma veulerie se roule dans la neige blanche…non, **non**, **NON**. Il faut pourtant que j'essaie encore : penser à lui, retrouver les traits de son visage, le son de sa voix, la douceur de ses yeux.

Ma main droite est sortie de la spirale délétère, elle s'est mise en mouvement, la voilà dans ma poche, la voilà qui resserre mes doigts sur la lettre de Remus, explications et d'adieu enlacés. Je m'y accroche, j'ai retrouvé un point d'appui grâce auquel je peux m'arc-bouter et résister à la giration, le maelstrom ralentit, je me recompose, je me relève. Je fais passer ma lettre talisman dans main gauche, dans mon sac, je prends le fouet donné par mon grand-père dont je m'étais munie, pensant l'utiliser contre Thoerdag, mais je ne savais pas combien la route jusqu'à lui serait éprouvante. Les furies sont réunies en cercle autour de moi, elles ont enlaidies depuis toute à l'heure, elles grimacent mais leurs bouches s'ouvrent sans paroles. Dans ma main, le fouet est durci par le froid, mais obéissant ; je l'assouplis dans mes mains et je le fais monter dans l'air mordant, un léger mouvement de mon poignet suffit à le mettre en branle, au dessus de ma tête je sens la lanière ouvrir l'air à coup de cercles parfaits et accélérés, mais je découvre soudain que ma peur est en train de revenir, je me suis mise à trembler ; alors je crie brutalement, sauvagement, le fouet tombe et retombe sur les harpies, rapidement, régulièrement, avec autant d'efficacité que la faux d'un moissonneur. Elles résistent un moment, et puis, une par une, cèdent devant le mouvement obstiné et sans rémission de la lanière de cuir qui leur cingle visage, poitrine, cuisses, et disparaissent comme une fumée noire. La dernière à battre en retraite est celle qui porte toujours le visage de Benedikt. Quelle aubaine pour moi, quel exutoire magnifique : pouvoir frapper l'image de celui qui m'a fait si mal ! Le fouet se fait plus allègre et encore plus efficace, mais la garce résiste : le coup qui lui est fatal, que je lui envoie de toutes mes forces, de toute la fureur née de mon abandon, et brusquement ressurgie, me revient en plein visage, et je ne parviens à l'éviter qu'à moitié : la lanière vient me cingler le crâne, du côté gauche. La douleur me cuit la peau, mais je n'ai pas le temps de m'y arrêter, tout est redevenu calme, et dans quelques heures seulement la pleine lune.

Je suis à nouveau seule au milieu des arbres.

La neige n'est marquée que de mes propres traces…. Je reste quelques temps sans comprendre, m'évertuant à surveiller les alentours, au cas où elles reviendraient, alors qu'autour de moi tout est aussi calme que si rien ne s'était jamais passé… Me suis-je donc agitée dans le vide ? Ces créatures maléfiques ne sont-elles apparues que parce que je les redoutais, que parce que j'avais des yeux avides de les voir ? que parce que j'ai douté de moi ? Alors qu'il m'avait écrit _Ne doute pas de toi_ ? Thoerdag Søllenborg me connaît si bien ? qu'il ait élaboré un piège dans lequel je tomberais inévitablement ?

Allons, il est temps de repartir.

Je sais qu'au bout de ce sentier à peine marqué sous la neige il m'attend.

Remus s'est remis à couler dans mes veines.

_Je sais maintenant : je t'avais sauvé avant même de t'avoir rencontré_

°°°°°°°°°°

Ma main n'a pas tremblé quand j'écrivais sur les harpies, mais la relecture de cette scène m'a été vraiment pénible… Est-il plus facile d'écrire des horreurs que d'en lire ?

Bon, maintenant, il faut que je retravaille la suite, il y a très longtemps qu'elle est écrite, quasiment depuis le début, mais du coup je n'y suis pas revenue et il reste du peaufinage à faire. Et puis c'est une scène essentielle , alors évidemment je tremble à l'idée de m'être plantée…


	28. L'azur Le salon du Hochburg

L'azur – le salon du Hochburg

Chapitre en un acte et deux scènes

_Les personnages sont les suivants_

_Thoerdag Søllenborg – magicien, loup-garou, éléveur de chevaux. A sa naissance, il se prénommait Christian Frederik, mais à 15 ans, il se donna un nouveau prénom Thoer - comme Thor, le dieu viking de la force, du tonnerre et de la guerre, et Dag, dagr en langue viking, jour. _

_Phelan - magicien, son serviteur. En celte ancien, Phelan signifie « petit loup ». Quant à son nom de famille, cela fait si longtemps que quiconque l'a utilisé que Phelan lui-même se s'en souvient pas._

_Isolfe Aloïsia Dazurs , sang-mêlée, venant voir Thoerdag pour accomplir la prédiction qui a été faite à son sujet à sa naissance._

Acte I, scène 1

_La scène commence juste quelques heures avant la pleine lune, dans le salon de Thoerdag Søllenborg. C'est une vaste pièce, haute de plafond, peu meublée. Les murs sont en pierre, avec quelques portraits sombres, le sol est en terre cuite, des pavés carrés, on y voit un immense tapis persan aux couleurs fanées. Il y a quatre grandes fenêtres, trois sur le mur qui fait face à la porte, une sur le côté opposé à la cheminée. Les rideaux sont en damas, rouge, décoloré : ils ne sont pas tirés. _

_Un feu brûle dans la cheminée. _

_Au début de la scène, seul Thoerdag est présent. Il porte un pantalon d'équitation de couleur bronze, une veste autrichienne de laine grise, ornée de parements de velours noir, sous laquelle on aperçoit une chemise blanche, des chaussures montantes à lacets, d'un brun patiné. Il marche de long en large devant la cheminée ; à plusieurs reprises, il s'arrête, scrute la cour à travers une des fenêtres donnant à l'ouest, l'ouvre, respire profondément, comme s'il absorbait l'air afin de l'analyser, puis reprend son va et vient. On l'entend murmurer._

Thoerdag - Je ne veux pas croire qu'elle n'ait pas réussi ; non je ne pourrais pas comprendre, .. l' épreuve aura été rude. ..mais il faut qu'elle ait réussi, il faut que je la voie enfin…je n'ai pas pu tromper sur elle, elle l'aime, et c'est parce qu'elle l'aime, qu'elle va parvenir jusqu'à moi… Quant à savoir si je vais leur accorder ce qu'ils viennent me demander, si je vais suivre mes mauvais ou mes bons démons….

_Il plonge la tête dans ses mains, puis il reprend_

Thoerdag - Et pourtant, je suis brûlant du désir de les voir unis.

_Pendant cette tirade, il s'est approché d'un globe, sur lequel sont dessinées en alternance des motifs de lune et de soleil, on comprend que celui-ci peut tourner autour d'un axe, on voit, fixée à la partie supérieure de l'axe, une flèche qui en suit la courbe et s'arrête à moitié de ce dernier, selon le mouvement de rotation, elle désigne alternativement le soleil ou la lune. Thoerdag a mis le globe en branle il regarde attentivement, puis se détourne violemment de l'objet. Encore quelques minutes, il s'est remis à marcher nerveusement, devant la cheminée. Soudain, on frappe. A ce bruit, Thoerdag se rue vers la grande porte de bois scupté du salon, ses deux mains ont déjà saisi les deux poignées, manoeuvrant les deux battants, mais il s'arrête brutalement, fait quelques pas en arrière, il murmure._

Thoerdag – Non, pas de hâte, il ne s'agit pas de se précipiter dans ses bras, mais mon désir de la voir est pourtant si fort, elle me hante depuis si longtemps, celle dont est éperduement amoureux … mon fils.

Thoerdag, _répétant d'un air de défi_ - Oui dans les replis les plus secrets et les plus doux de mon âme, (_il hausse la voix_) moi, Thoerdag, maître dérisoire de ces lieux, je le considère comme mon fils, celui-là qui est un des nombreux humains que j'ai mordus, transformés en loup-garou, mais le seul pour qui j'éprouve cette infinie tendresse… alors même qu'il est si différent de moi, si obstiné à refuser son destin de loup, si acharné à trahir sa race, avec cette hantise : la protection des autres, et cette idée fixe, axiale : la préservation de son humanité, comme la chose la plus précieuse qu'il possède.

Thoerdag_, revenu devant la cheminée, d'une voix détachée, d'un ton légérement ennuyé_ – Entrez.

_La porte s'ouvre à un battant. On voit apparaître un homme d'une quarantaine d'années, il porte un curieux mélange de vêtements – une culotte à la française en soie gris foncé, et une chemise à carreaux, dont les pans flottent dans son dos. Ses cheveux sont en bataille, il entre._

Le serviteur - Une jeune femme désire parler à Monseigneur

Thoerdag – Lui as-tu demandé son nom ?

Le serviteur – Certes, Monseigneur, elle s'appelle Isolfe Aloisia Dazurs.

Thoerdag – Et bien, ne reste pas planter là, va la chercher, fais la entrer, amène la jusqu'à moi.

_La voix de Thoerdag mélange impatience, triomphe, sans doute une trace d'angoisse._

Thoerdag, _le retenant _– Dis-moi, comment est-elle, belle ? laide ?

Le serviteur – Je ne saurais dire Monseigneur, elle a surtout l'air épuisé, ses cheveux sont tâchés de sang… elle est grande et elle est habillée tout en bleu, elle ne ressemble pas aux autres jeunes dames qui viennent voir Monseigneur

Thoerdag – Idiot que tu es Phelan ! Evidemment elle est différente, comment oses-tu même faire une comparaison entre elle et les autres ! Et sais-tu pourquoi ? _sans le laisser répondre_ - Non bien sûr, _continuant à voix basse, pour lui seul_– Parce que celle-ci ne vient pas pour moi, mais pour un autre… _ reprenant sa voix normale _- Assez de bavardage, fais la entrer. ..

_Le serviteur introduit Isolfe. Elle est habillée tout en bleu, somptueusement. Thoerdag la regarde avidemment, yeux étincelants. Il s'approche d'elle, d'un ryhtme volontairement ralenti. _

Thoerdag - Et cette triple buse de Phelan qui ne savait pas me dire si tu étais belle! Faut-il que les fumées de sa cuisine lui aient embrumé les yeux et l'esprit !

_Isolfe, les épaules crispées, s'essayant à un petit sourire_ - Je ne suis pas particulièrement belle, et puis ne soyez pas méchant avec votre serviteur, il a été plein de sollicitude avec moi, il m' a demandé si j'avais eu du mal à trouver votre château . _Elle se met à rire_. – Non, je n'ai pas eu de mal, en revanche j'ai été quelque peu euh retardée. _Sa voix redevient anxieuse, elle se revoit recroquevillée sur le sol, ce moment si proche du renoncement_ – Je ne pensais pas que cela serait si dur…

Thoerdag - Tu as raison, le chemin fut plus facile pour Griet Lupu ! Aah, ah, tu sursautes Isolfe, tu ne savais pas combien j'étais renseigné sur toi… mais là n'est pas notre propos. Il fallait que je t'éprouve, il fallait que je sonde ton courage et … ton amour pour lui.

_Il se met à rire, et sa main claque sur sa cuisse._

Thoerdag – Comme nous voici, tous deux, occupés à dévoyer les contes de fées, à les … pervertir…

_Il s'approche d'Isolfe, tourne autour d'elle ; elle reste figée, immobile, au centre de ce cercle de pas et de paroles_.

Thoerdag – Toi, dans le rôle du prince charmant, avec un fouet de paysan en guise d'épée mirifique, moi, jouant à la … princesse – _son rire redouble, comme l'association est drôle, la féminité du mot confrontée à la stature virile de Thoerdag_ – et puis l'amour, le ressort dramatique, la grande affaire des humains, oui ce lien amoureux, si puissant et si fort, que tu n'hésites pas à venir me défier sur mon territoire, il n'est pas entre nos deux personnes, n'est-ce pas ? La réalité est plus complexe que la fiction duale des contes, il manque quelqu'un dans cette pièce, le centre de ta vie, l'ambition contrariée et maintenant, peut-être, la resipiscence de la mienne.

_Il s'interrompt brusquement, cesse de tourner autour d'Isolfe, lui désigne un fauteuil devant la cheminée_.

Thoerdag – Assieds-toi, rechauffe-toi, reprends des forces, d'ailleurs ….

_Il s'approche d'une petite table dans un angle du salon, on y voit un gong et son marteau, Thoerdag frappe deux coups rapprochés sur le disque de métal, mais au lieu de prendre de l'ampleur dans la pièce, le son disparaît rapidement, comme s'il était happé par les murs. Il revient vers elle_.

Thoerdag – Non, ne t'asseois pas tout de suite, restons debout l'un face à l'autre, que je te regarde, que je te découvre enfin…

_Les deux se font face, Isolfe, rigide, presque indifférente en ce moment, Thoerdag, exposant sa nervosité, comme une tenture ouverte sur des sentiments plus intimes, admiration et tendresse mélangés._

Thoerdag – Tu t'es habillée de bleu pour venir me voir, tu t'es revêtue de ton nom ! Quelles superbes arabesques, comme cette fourrure à l'air doux, quelle tenue de parade ! Est-ce une marque d'honneur ou une tentative de séduction ?

Isolfe, _avec un léger haussement d'épaule, une amorce de rire_ – Comment pourrais-je tenter de séduire quelqu'un dont j'ai peur ?

Thoerdag – Tu as donc peur, mais, pourtant, tu es venir me voir ?

Isolfe – J'essaie de maîtriser ce sentiment … ce que je suis venue chercher est au-delà de la peur, j'imagine. _Elle hésite, puis reprend _– Et je me suis habillée tout en bleu pour … me donner du courage, comme si je portais un drapeau dont il fallait que je me montre digne.

Thoerdag – Un brave petit soldat qui marche à la bataille en somme ! Retire ton manteau, il ne fait pas froid ici.

_Isolfe s'exécute, en dessous du grand manteau bleu, elle porte une veste ajsutée, bleu encore, et également toute brodée ton sur ton, mais de motifs plus petits. Il se met à la regarder, avec infiniment d'attention et de délicatesse, comme un plaisir précieux et innocent auquel il n'aurait encore jamais goûté, comme un père regarderait son enfant nouveau-né : d'abord les bottes, puis les longues jambes bleues, la taille et le torse, les épaules, les bras, les poignets menus et les mains plus larges ; mais le visage, à peine. Isolfe se prête à ce regard, à ce jeu de la découverte. Elle sent que c'est pour elle et pour Remus qu'il la regarde ainsi._

Thoerdag - Mais tu n'as pas les yeux bleus ! J'imagine que tu as souvent eu le droit à ce genre de remarques, excuse-moi pour mon manque d'originalité ! Et lui, t'a-t-il jamais parlé de tes yeux, a-t-il vu qu'ils ont une couleur de terre labourée, de terre offerte et nourricière, ce brun fertile dans laquelle les loups viennent parfois se rouler et s'enivrer ? A-t-il vu la petite frange dorée, en bas, sur ton iris gauche ?

Isolfe – Je ne sais pas, s'il a remarqué tout cela, il ne me l'a jamais dit. Mais je connais maintenant la raison de son silence.

_Elle sourit, Thoerdag lève ses deux mains, il va les poser sur ses épaules, mais Isolfe voit le mouvement, se recule, et s'assoit dans le fauteuil de velours noir qu'il lui désignait tout à l'heure._

Isolfe_ –_ Excusez-moi, je suis si lasse maintenant.

_On frappe à nouveau à la porte, Phelan entre, portant un plateau chargé de porcelaine danoise, blanche et bleue, et de mets. Il le dépose sur une table recouverte de marbre rouge, veiné de noir et d'or, qui est disposée entre le fauteuil où Isolfe est assise, et une chaise de chêne sombre, à haut dossier sculpté. Thoerdag scrute le contenu du plateau, puis, satisfait de son examen, il fait signe à Phelan de se retirer. Il se tourne vers Isolfe_.

Thoerdag – N'aie aucune crainte, rien de ce qui se trouve sur ce plateau n'est empoisonné, aucune nouvelle épreuve ne t'attend avant …

Isolfe, _complètant la phrase, d'une voix tendue et concentrée_

– Avant la pleine lune, lorsque nous serons confrontés l'un à l'autre, moi la femme, vous le loup.

Thoerdag, _faisant comme s'il n'avait pas entendu, mais il a tressailli_ – Que veux-tu boire ? Que souhaites-tu manger ? Tu sais, Phelan est un excellent cuisinier. Je te recommandes particulièrement ses feuilletés aux champignons, le pain à l'orge, je sais que tu affectionnes les céréales, et puis cela également, un biscuit au citron et au cédrat.

_En même temps qu'il détaille le contenu des différents plats, Thoerdag prépare deux assiettes pour Isolfe, un pour le salé, l'autre pour le sucré_.

Thoerdag, s'exclamant - Ah, du thé j'imagine, de ce côté là, tu as tout pour plaire à un Britannique, toute française que tu sois ! Tu ris, quelle chance j'ai : malgré ta peur, j'ai réussi à te faire rire. Voyons, prendras-tu du Lapsang Souchong ou du Kenilworth ?

– Comment se fait-il que vous connaissiez si bien mes goûts, jusqu'à mes thés favoris, moi qui pensais que vous ignoriez tout de moi, et que vous aviez oublié qui était Remus. Vous souvenez-vous aussi bien de toutes … … vos victimes ?

_Isolfe choisit le mot comme un défi._

Thoerdag,_ répliquant à l'attaque_ - Moi, je les appelle mes trophées, et comme les chasseurs, j'ai mon livre de chasse ! Dans lequel je répertorie toutes mes prises, les médiocres, les bonnes, les excellentes ! Après tout, l'administration ne fait-elle pas la même chose ? N'est-ce pas dans un de ces froids dossiers de ces fichus bureaucrates que tu as fait connaissance de moi ?

Isolfe - Oui, c'est comme cela que j'ai retrouvé votre trace, et me voici maintenant devant vous.

Thoerdag -Et maintentant, nous allons voir qui est le plus fort ?

Isolfe– Non, je ne suis pas venue pour me mesurer à vous, je suis venue pour obtenir de vous la fin de la malédiction que vous avez transmise à Remus, cette généalogie maudite à laquelle vous l'avez raccordé… afin que lui et moi puissions …

Thoerdag, _lui coupant brusquement la parole, on devine qu'il n'a pas envie d'entendre ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire, du moins pas tout de suite_ – Quelle impudence et même quel orgueil ! Obtenir de moi que je fasse quelque chose de si contraire aux intérêts de ma race ? Que j'éloigne de moi celui que j'ai choisi de mordre pour qu'il devienne pareil à moi, que je déchire ce seul lien entre nous ? Et tu ne doutes pas de réussir, bien sûr !

Isolfe - Si, je doute, bien sûr, mais si j'échoue, je serais quand même allée jusqu'au bout, je n'aurais pas renoncé. Mais cette relation dont vous parlez, elle est si … artificielle et stérile, vous l'avez imposée à Remus, ce n'est pas un lien affectif, ou amical, c'est une corde, un garrot que vous lui avez passé autour du cou !

Thoerdag – Comme tu as la part belle de me juger, du haut de ta bonne conscience, toi qui appartient au monde de la normalité… Mais restons en là pour le moment, restaure toi, ne pense plus à moi, mais moi je vais continuer à te regarder. Et après je tenterai de te parler de moi et de lui.

Isolfe, _après un léger instant d'hésitation_ – Et je vous écouterai intensément, car vous êtes une part de la vérité de Remus.

_Elle approche d'elle les assiettes que Thoerdag lui a préparées, emplit une tasse, la vide rapidement – elle se rend alors compte combien sa bouche était desséchée – la remplit à nouveau, se met à manger. Comme il lui avait dit, Thoerdag la regarde faire, il s'est enfin assis sur la chaise à haut dossier qu'il a rapprochée du fauteuil de velours noir. Isolfe le regarde aussi, sur ses gardes, intringuée également par une ressemblance évanescente qu'elle vient de découvrir avec Remus. Et aussi par la façon qu'ils ont tous deux de placer leurs épaules par rapport au dossier de leur chaise !_

Thoerdag – Ah, toi aussi tu me regardes, es-tu en train de jauger ton adversaire ?

Isolfe – Non, je viens simplement de remarquer que Remus et vous vous ressembliez. Pas dans les traits, non, mais par exemple dans la façon que vous avez de serrer les machoîres, avec exactement la même force précise, qui fait apparaître les muscles sous vos joues, et puis le sourire, mais là c'est tellement fugace, peut-être me trompé-je…

Thoerdag – Isolfe, Isolfe, voyons, où aurions-nous appris à sourire l'un comme l'autre ? Ou alors … oui, peut-être est-ce toi qui fait naître ces sourires… Toi, le point commun entre lui et moi…maintenant que je te connais… un peu. Mais dis-moi, qui est le plus beau de nous deux ?

Isolfe, _d'une voie gentiment moqueuse_ – Miroir, mon beau miroir … Nous revoici dans les contes de fées !

_Elle agite sa main en l'air afin d'écarter ce parallèle qu'elle juge puéril. Pourtant elle se met à l'examiner attentivement et puis elle rend son verdict_.

Isolfe – Vous, bien sûr, oui, vous êtes plus beau que lui, vous possèdez une beauté classique, quasi-parfaite, les traits sont réunis sur votre visage en une harmonie précieuse, magistralement accordés les uns aux autres. Comme sivotre bouche, votre nez, vos pommettes, vos yeux, votre front enfin, étaient comme autant d'idéaux sur votre visage.

Isolfe, _après avoir marqué une pause, ses yeux sont ailleurs. Elle parle maintenant d'une voix assourdie_ - Le visage de Remus affiche ses imperfections : ses machoîres un peu trop carrées, ses joues un peu trop osseuses, les orbites un peu trop creuses, mais la magnifique ligne de ses sourcils, la courbe de ses oreilles, et la tendresse qui prend sa force, inquiète, au fond de ses yeux, brun gris, comme le pelage d'un … loup, la longueur et la vigueur de ses jambes … cela, je n'ai qu'essayé de les deviner.

Isolfe _s'arrête et sourit, songeuse, elle pense à lui évidemment_. – L'avez-vous revu depuis … elle hésite… le jour où vous l'avez mordu ?

Thoerdag – Funeste, le jour funeste, tu l'as pensé tellement fort que je l'ai entendu. Evidemment, je n'ai pas gardé de souvenir de ce petit garçon, la mémoire des loups n'est pas si développée que celle des hommes. Même si les actions de mon moi loup viennent se loger dans mon cerveau d'homme, ce qui me permet, comme je te l'expliquais tout à l'heure, de garder la trace de mes … que dirais-tu de crimes ? Ce mot convient-il à ton sens du bien et du mal ? Mais je reviens à ta question, ne t'impatiente pas, je vais te parler de lui. Donc, pas de souvenir de ce petit garçon, un parmi d'autres que je fis basculer du monde normal à celui du monde obscur. Avec le secret espoir d'en faire un vrai mordeur, un vrai jouisseur, comme celui qui j'étais devenu entre temps, un compagnon de débauche – et de désespoir.. Et oui, Isolfe, une fois accepté mon statut de mi-homme, mi-loup, et pour matérialisais cette acceptation, je me donnais à moi-même un nouveau nom, Thoerdag, je me mis à gagner sur les deux tableaux, je découvris des sensations à double visage : lorsque je prenais mon plaisir avec une femme, et lorsque j'expérimentais la volupté de mordre et de gagner une vie à ma cause, à ma race. Finalement je ne faisais que suivre l'injonction de la bible muggle " Croissez et multipliez " !

_Il se met à rire, un rire de bravade et d'amertume._

Thoerdag - Evidemment le processus était un peu dévoyé, totalement d'ailleurs d'après les critères de la religion d'ici qui n'autorise le plaisir que s'il se termine dans les douleurs de l'accouchement ! Moi, je dissociai les deux, le plaisir d'un côté, et de l'autre une morsure et la mise au monde d'un nouveau garou. Je te choque ? Comparé à moi, Remus s'est toujours comporté un véritable ascète du romantique ! Mais excuse-moi, je t'ai promis de te parler de ton amour, et je ne parle que de moi … pourtant tu es un public si attentif et si sensible , je te sens frémir de sollicitude à chaque parole !

Isolfe – Non, vous ne me choquez pas, et puis d'abord de quel droit vous jugerai-je ? Et j'ai l'impression que cette position vous pèse, maintenant que vous semblez avoir épuisé le double mécanisme de la jouissance.

Thoerdag – Tu as vu juste, ma toute belle et ma si sensible.

_Il s'approche encore un peu d'elle – il est resté agenouillé depuis tout à l'heure, il lève une main, hésite, Isolfe ne respire plus, il voit dans ses yeux comme elle contrôle sa peur. Respectueuse de cette peur, la main de Thoerdag se pose finalement sur la cheville d'Isolfe, sur la protection souple de la haute botte de cuir bleu._

Isolfe, _avec un léger sursaut_ – Pourquoi me toucher ? Est-ce le jouisseur en vous qui, devant une nouvelle femme, n' a pas pu s'en empêcher ? _Mais avant même de poser la question, elle sait que la réponse est non, elle l'a senti dans la façon infiniment respectueuse, infiniment déférente dont la main de Thoerdag s'est posée sur la cheville. _

Thoerdag – Non, c'est .. autre chose. Toi, tu n'es pas une femme comme celles dont je te parlais tout à l'heure, comme celles que j'ai touchées, couchées dans mon lit. J'ai posé ma main sur toi comme … les mains des croyants viennent effleurer la statue de divinités tutélaires. J'aurais pu choisir de toucher ton sein que mon geste n'eût pas été moins respectueux. Toi, tu viens me reconcilier avec une de mes victimes, tu viens pour me racheter d'une de mes fautes.

_Il ôte sa main, Isolfe prend alors conscience de la rémanence de la chaleur de cette main sur sa peau, il se relève, il est à nouveau en représentation ; pleinement maître de son discours. _

Thoerdag – Bien revenons-en à notre sujet, donc : Remus. C'est en rêve que je renouai le contact avec lui, alors qu'il devait avoir une douzaine d'année. Un rêve de vie normale, étrange non ? Les gens rêvent d'habitude de situations exceptionnelles, aberrantes, terrifiantes. Moi, je rêve de normalité, qui me reste aussi inaccessible qu'aux autres l'exceptionnel. Donc, lui, Remus et moi ; Thoerdag, nous promenant dans un parc, ou un jardin public, par une après-midi de grand soleil, nous installant sur l'herbe, nous amusant à regarder passer les autres, parlant de ses études, de sa perplexité devant certaines démonstrations mathématiques, moi essayant de lui expliquer le théorème de Wulf . A un moment du rêve, nous regrettions de ne pas avoir amené avec nous un jeu d'échecs, et il me disait " Je suis sûr que je t'aurais fait échec et mat_… Thoerdag s'interrompt, se détourne d'Isolfe, qui cesse aussi de le regarder _– Fader. Cela veut dire père en danois… parfois, je rêve encore dans cette langue. C'est la langue de l'innocence, celle que je parlais … avant. _Il hausse les épaules, ou peut-être a-t-il juste frissonné ? _

Thoerdag, _reprenant _- Oui, voilà ce que nous étions dans ce rêve, un fils et un père unis dans une relation de complicité. Ensuite, nous quittions le parc, marchions dans les rues, il me parlait de ses dernières lectures, je lui parlais de mes chevaux. Puis, tout d'un coup, nous décidions de ramener de notre escape londonienne, oui, en fait cette ville devait être Londres, un cadeau à quelqu'un dont mon rêve ne me dévoila pas l'identité. Mais il devait s'agir d'une personne proche de nous deux… Et là, comme pour les gens normaux, le rêve s'achevait. Imagine toi, Isolfe, le goût de miel qu'avait eu ce mot de fader…

Isolfe – Mais pourquoi, alors que ce rêve vous plongeait tous deux dans le monde normal, n'avez-vous pas voulu retenir cette normalité et instaurer avec lui une relation laissant de côté votre nature à tous deux, pourquoi avoir voulu à tout prix le tirer, l'enfermer dans sa part maudite, et en même temps dans la votre, vous pensiez qu'il ne pouvait y avoir aucun autre point commun, alors que votre rêve vous avez montré le contraire ? Vous auriez pu alors choisir …

Thoerdag – Parce que, Isolfe, dans mon rêve, je n'ai pas retenu l'aspect de normalité, mais uniquement la filiation entre lui et moi et les éléments qui faisaient référence à la transmission d'un savoir, d'un patrimoine intellectuel et, à cette époque, la seule chose que je voulais transmettre, c'était mes savoir-faire de loup-garou, de prédateur. _Il ajoute d'un air un peu honteux_ – Et je ne sais fichtrement pas ce qu'est la démonstration de Wulf.

Thoerdag, _reprenant_ - Mais ce songe me révéla combien forte était mon envie de reprendre contact avec lui ; sinon directement, du moins de savoir ce qu'il devenait, de lui dérober quelques instants de sa vie et de vérifier s'il se conformait à mes envies. Je consacrai alors quelques semaines à cette tâche de limier, exactement comme tu viens de le faire pour remonter jusqu'à moi. Je me plongeai dans cette recherche avec délectation, avec passion, je ne reçu plus aucune femme chez moi durant cette période, il fallait que ce temps lui fût entièrement dévolu. Je retrouvais donc sa trace à Hogwarts, j'en fus d'abord furieux, je n'étais pas sans connaître Albus Dumbledore, et je savais que s'il avait admis le garçon, c'est parce que ce dernier avait choisi d'affronter sa malédiction et d'y résister. Oui, Isolfe, je m'emportais contre lui, à distance, j'envisageai même d'aller le mordre une seconde fois, puisque la première innoculation n'avait pas réussi.

Isolfe, _encadrant son visage dans ses mains_ – Quelle horreur d'avoir envisagé cela _– elle se lève et marche vers Thoerdag_, ne lui aviez pas fait assez de mal ? vous auriez dû au contraire l'admirer pour cela.

Thoerdag – J'entends ta voix qui a mal pour lui, comme tu es touchante, je te fais horreur et tu viens vers moi !

Isolfe – Il faudra bien que je m'approche de vous tout à l'heure. Dites-moi, êtes-vous bon ou mauvais ?

Thoerdag – Qu'en penses-tu ?

Isolfe – Justement, je n'en sais rien, c'est pour cela que je vous demande ? Trouvez-vous cela naïf de ma part ? J'ai effectivement l'impression d'être dans un conte, et de devoir trouver le bon chemin. Si je me trompe, je suis perdue ; si je donne la bonne réponse, il est sauvé. Vous voyez, moi aussi je me mets à faire ce genre de parallèle.

Thoerdag – Aie confiance en toi Isolfe ! Je suppose que je ne suis pas le premier à te le dire ? Tu as déjà réussi de difficiles épreuves, et la première n'était-elle pas de découvrir que … ton bien-aimé était un loup-garou ? (Il a prononcé ces deux mots doubles avec une délicatesse prudente).

Isolfe – Mon bien-garou, mon loup-aimé ? _Elle sourit doucement, Thoerdag sait qu'elle pense à lui. Il la laisse dans sa rêverie._

Isolfe - Il me semble que quelque chose en vous aspire au rachat, non pas ce mot, il est blessant, au bonheur alors ?

Thoerdag, _regardant à travers une fenêtre, le jour a diminué, mais la neige a cessé de tomber, le ciel est plus clair que lorsque Isolfe est arrivée_ – Qui n'aspire au bonheur ?

Isolfe – Oui, évidemment, qui ne voudrait être heureux ? Mais il me semble, à la lumière de ce que vous m'avez dit de vous, que cela, il n'y a pas longtemps que vous vous l'êtes avoué ?

Thoerdag - _lui prenant doucement les poignets. Ce n'est pas un geste d'emprisonnement, elle sait que c'est parce qu'il n'a pas osé placer ses mains sur les siennes _- Tu as raison, je m'autorise de telles pensées depuis peu. Je réintégre la normalité, la volonté, le désir d'être heureux, au côté d'autres qui le seraient avec moi. La solitude et la débauche me pèsent tout autant l'une que l'autre, je vieillis sans doute. Et même les chevaux ne sont plus tout à fait suffisants, maintenant.

_Isolfe se met à le regarder attentivement, elle est en train d'évaluer son âge, ou est-elle touchée par ce qu'il vient de dire ? _ – Pourquoi ce mot , autoriser ? Le bonheur était donc un … sujet censuré, tabou ?

Thoerdag – Tabou pour un loup-garou.

_Les deux se regardent et sourient d'entendre défiler tous ces " ou "._

Thoerdag – N'oublie pas que pour le ministère de la magie je suis une force du mal, et que cette classification administrative et légale, et bien, comment dire, j'ai fini par l'intégrer : lorsque je redécouvris Remus, je pris conscience du mal que j'avais causé, et de la manière effroyable dont j'avais saccagé sa vie, y a quelques années, et depuis je porte sur moi le même regard que les gens " normaux " : leur point de vue sur moi, leur condamnation de moi, cela je le partage avec eux, _… Il soupire, relâche les poignets d'Isolfe, en s'accordant pourtant le temps de les garder encore un peu pour lui, une ronde autour de ces poignets, si fins que la longueur de ses doigts est de trop_. Et qui pourrait penser qu'un criminel, qui a condamné d'autres innocents au même sort que lui mérite d'être heureux ?

Donc ; quand je retrouvai Remus à Hogwarts, ce fut d'abord de la colère que je ressentis, il m'avait déçu, il me semblait que ma fureur contre lui, en raison de sa trahison, ne pourrait jamais s'épuiser. Je sais, tu vas me dire que trahison n'est pas le terme approprié, il ne m'avait rien juré, il ne me connaissait pas, et si cela avait été le cas, il m'aurait haï. Pourtant, c'est ce que je ressentis alors. Je l'abandonnai pendant une année, mais je ne pus jamais me déprendre de lui. Puis, je revins vers lui ; je pense que ma colère s'était enfin amoindrie, au fil de tous ces jours, les occupations et les sensations de la vie avaient glissé sur moi, érodant mon ire, l'emportant avec elles, molécule après molécule ; je sentis que j'avais envie de lui pardonner, et –

_Il s'arrête, perplexe, comme s'il avait oublié ce qu'il s'apprêtait à dire. _

Isolfe_, cachant son émotion sous un semblant d'hésitation_ - Et envie de vous dire que … la voie choisie par Remus était peut-être aussi valable que la vôtre ?

Thoerdag – Comme tu me comprends déjà bien, tu es vraiment une bénédiction pour nous autres loups-garous, as-tu jamais… ? Mais non laissons cela pour plus tard. Mais tout de même, ton nom …

Isolfe – Mon nom ?

Thoerdag – Non, rien, rien. _Il claque dans ses mains_. En fait Isolfe,j'en étais alors même arrivé, dans le cours de ces réflexions, ou méditations de cette année-là, à me dire que la voie de Remus était _plus_ _valable_ que la mienne. Et qu'elle était la marque d'une nature plus forte, ce jeune garçon me démontrait que la grandeur d'âme n' a rien à voir avec le nombre des années. Remus est une âme bien née. Autre chose sur cette période de ma vie : j'ai espacé mes nuits hm partagées, le mot te convient ? Le besoin n'en était plus si urgent, tu vois, l'esprit en train de gagner sur le corps, beau combat - _il se met à ricaner _- pourtant non, je ne souhaitais pas aller dans cette direction, elle était trop effrayante, trop de chefs d'inculpation pour moi, morsures, débauche, dépravation. J'ai aussi fait en sorte que Phelan me surveille pendant les nuits de pleine lune, je me suis neutralisé moi –même, et enfin je suis allé jusqu'à risquer des incursions dans le ciel du dieu des muggles d'ici, je me suis rendu à Vienne, dans ses extravaguantes églises, ma préférée est la Asamkirche, quitte à être baroque, autant l'être absolument, j'ai assisté à des messes, ce cérémonial déroutant, un dialogue impossible porté par un empilement de mots et de gestes, entre des marionnettes, debout, assis, à genoux, joignez les mains, levez les yeux, prenez et buvez, et un dieu qui se tait, obstinément, rigoureusement. Pourtant il m'a semblé que quelque chose frémissait, à mi-chemin entre la voix des hommes et le silence divin. Mais je n'ai pas identifié quoi, alors j'ai décidé de me sauver et de me pardonner moi tout seul. Et Isolfe, je me mis véritablement à travailler ! à travailler ! moi qui n'avais jamais été soumis à cette contrainte… il me semblait, vois-tu, que cela devait faire partie du processus. Et je me mis à faire naître et à élever des chevaux, alors que jusqu'à ce moment là, ils n'avaient été qu'un passe-temps affiché, quelque chose d'ostentatoire. Et pourtant, ils étaient là à m'attendre au tournant ; et ils devinrent mes bien-aimés. Et parallèlement, je décidai de retourner voir Remus, pour lui dire , quoi ? rien vraisemblablement, mais au moins pour le voir encore. Et alors j'eus peur qu'il n'eût subitement changé, qu'il ne se fût rallié à mon parti, à sa partie monstrueuse, alors que moi j'avais entrepris le chemin inverse. Avant, cette possibilitém'aurait rejoui, et voilà qu'elle me terrifiait, je n'étais plus prêt à le voir abandonner le bien pour le mal. J'avais choisi son camp, il ne fallait pas maintenant qu'il le desertât ! Je devais donc aller vérifier au plus vite si mes craintes étaient fondées ou pas.

Je préparai donc notre rencontre. Je choisis une date, en pleines vacances de Pâque, Hogwarts serait quasiment désert, et la prochaine pleine lune ne tomberait que dans une dizaine de jours. Lui et moi serions donc en pleine possession de notre humanité. Mais je parle et je te laisse debout, une fois de plus, viens, ne reste pas là, tu es fatiguée, tu dois te reposer.

_Il la prend par le coude, d'un geste délicat, à peine esquissé, et pourtant Isolfe sent, à nouveau, la chaleur et la nervosité charnelle de sa main. Il la ramène près du fauteuil, dans lequel elle se rassoit. Lui prend place sur la même chaise à dossier haut qu'il place de biais par rapport à la bergère._

Thoerdag – A cette époque, Hogwarts était moins protégé qu'il ne l'est maintenant, j'y pénétrai donc sans aucun problème, et puis, et bien, je suis bon magicien. Mais peu importe, cela. Je choisis mon moment, tard le soir, je choisis mon endroit, un recoin de couloir obscur, je voulais une rencontre sans témoins, et aussi comment te dire, angoissante pour lui, je voulais tester sa peur – ou sa bravoure - face à moi.

_Isolfe sourit, d'un sourire qui apparaît fugitivement à l'air libre, et puis disparaît pour aller s'épanouir en elle, en ne laissant qu'une minuscule trace, telle le reflet d'une perle_.

Thoerdag – J'apparus soudain devant lui, silhouette noire, visage à demi masqué pour mieux révéler une moitié effrayante, lui barrant le chemin. Il s'arrêta calmement, ne sursauta, ni ne cria, ses yeux ne se soucièrent pas de chercher un quelconque secours, mais vinrent se fixer sur moi, curieux de moi. Je sus immédiatement qu'il n'avait pas peur de moi, non pas qu'il ne fût pas conscient du danger que je pouvais représenter, après tout il était un garçon bien chétif, ne maîtrisant pas encore tout l'arsenal magique contre les forces du mal, mais parce qu'il devait confusément sentir qu'il était mon égal, mon parfait jumeau. Il me demanda qui j'étais, ce que je lui voulais, je répondis que j'étais venu pour l'aider, il me retorqua d'un ton rageur, que ce qui l'accablait était à jamais au delà de toute véritable aide. Il passa son chemin, en me contournant, sans se soucier de vérifier si je le suivais ou entreprenais quoique ce soit derrière lui.

Isolfe – Comme c'est étrange, vous n'aviez échangé que quelques mots, et ils avaient été tout de suite essentiels. Un mal irrémissible qui rend toute aide dérisoire.

Thoerdag – Mais aujourd'hui Isolfe, ces mots ne sont plus vrais, parce que tu es _venue_ à moi, et grâce à toi, je vais enfin pouvoir _véritablement_ l'aider. Isolfe, je t'en conjure, ne me crois pas si bientôt tu m'entends dire autre chose.

Isolfe, _une terrible inquiétude vient de la saisir_ – Que voulez-vous dire, "bientôt", pourquoi auriez-vous besoin de faire semblant de vous dédire ?

Thoerdag – Et bien, c'est difficile à expliquer … non, en fait, c'est facile, facile comme un phénomème irrésistible auquel il suffit de s'adonner : disons que c'est le côté lunaire et pourtant noir de mon âme qui prendra le dessus, et disons aussi une probation.

Isolfe – Probation ? j'ai peur de ne pas comprendre….Mais en fait non, j'ai peur d'autre chose, j'ai peur du temps qui passe. A quelle heure est la pleine lune ? Je n'ai pas pensé à le vérifier…

Thoerdag - A sept heures cinquante cinq. Oh, comme j'aimerais retarder ce moment, te garder encore avec moi. Il y a si longtemps que j'avais souhaité éloigner le moment d'une nouvelle transformation, de ce que je vivais alors comme une épreuve, et qui sait ? un châtiment. Puis avec le temps, j'ai fini par jouer le mal contre le mal, ou plutôt le mal pour le mal. La souffrance qu'on m'avait infligée, l'infâmie pour laquelle la rémission est si rare …

_Isolfe sursaute violemment, comme si elle venait de recevoir un coup ; Thoerdag s'interrompt, sentant la nécessité de marquer une pause dans son discours,il se rapproche d'elle, afin de partager avec elle le poids de ces derniers mots qu'il vient de placer entre eux. _

Thoerdag,_ reprenant et, pour la première fois depuis qu'ils sont tous deux réunis, s'autorisant à relâcher la minutieuse surveillance qu'il exerçait sur sa voix _- Rare, mais pas impossible, toi comme moi savons que cela s'est déjà produit au moins deux fois, et tu es là, avec ton obstination, ta douce opiniâtreté de femme, pour ….réaliser un troisième sauvetage. Oh Isolfe, pourquoi n'est-ce pas moi qui tu es venue sauver ?

_Isolfe sent que c'est la première fois qu'il parle sans se mettre en représentation devant elle ; d'ailleurs il s'est détourné, il est allé se mettre dans l'embrasure de la fenêtre, il l'a fuit, elle son public depuis tout à l'heure, au moment où justement il lui pose une question à laquelle il ne souhaite pas de réponse. Puis il revient vers elle._

Thoerdag – Pourquoi t'être tu ? pourquoi ne lui avoir jamais dit ce que tu entreprenais pour lui ?

Isolfe – Et vous, pourquoi me le demander ? Vous le savez pourtant ? qu'il ignore ce que je suis en train de faire ?

Thoerdag, _plissant les yeux, comme s'il regardait en direction d'un soleil_ – Oui, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi tu t'es tu … c'est cela que je te demandais. N'as-tu pas pensé qu'il pourrait douter de toi, désespérer et ….

Isolfe – Arrêtez ! Non, cela je ne l'ai jamais, vous entendez ! jamais pensé. Quelqu'un m'avait adjuré de ne jamais douter de lui. Et il avait quelque chose pour le protéger et l'inciter à ne pas m'oublier. Et il me semblait important de me taire, un silence vital, en quelque sorte. D'abord, je ne voulais lui donner de faux espoirs, si j'échouais.

Thoerdag - Si tu échouais oui-da, au conditionnel, es-tu sûre de réussir ?

Isolfe - Non.

Thoerdag - Oh, Isolfe, Isolfe, le doute… toujours !

Isolfe, _ne s'arrêtant pas à ces dernières paroles _- Et ensuite… c'est difficile à expliquer, c'est une chose que je sens confusément, mais il me semblait que, puisque lui avait toujours fait silence sur lui, sur sa malédiction, il fallait que j'en fasse autant sur mes actions… pour…qu'il puisse se pardonner de ne pas m'avoir parlé. Parce que je suis certaine qu'il se l'est reproché.

Thoerdag – Et qu'il se le reproche encore !

Isolfe, _sursautant _– Comment le savez-vous ? Vous l'avez vu, vous savez où il est ?

Thoerdag – Je croyais que tu ne t'en souciais pas, de moins pas avant d'avoir achevé ce que tu as entrepris ?

Isolfe, _à contre-cœur_ – Vous avez raison, je ne dois pas mes laisser distraire.

Thoerdag, _la regardant, moitié amusé, moitié attendri_ – Brave petit soldat… Et mon petit soldat n'a jamais songé qu'il aimait un lâche, lui si courageux ? Un lâche qui s'est enfui loin de toi quand sa vérité t'a été révélée, sans qu'il n'ait jamais eu le courage de le faire lui-même. Un lâche qui ne t'a pas aidé à me trouver, et qui maintenant n'est pas à tes côtés ?

Isolfe, _son ton est réfléchi, comme si elle énonçait les conclusions d'un raisonnement qu'elle s'est tenue depuis longtemps et elle regarde Thoerdag dans les yeux_ – Non, non, il n'a jamais été lâche, mais comment n'aurait-il pas été accablé par cette malédiction qui lui interdisait de commencer avec moi la relation qu'il aurait souhaitée. Une fois sa nature révélée, il pensait n'avoir plus rien à attendre de moi ; là, il s'est trompé, il n'a pas eu suffisamment confiance en moi, mais nous ne nous étions rien promis… Et ensuite, cela, _- elle fait un geste de la main vers le haut_, il fallait que le je fasse seule, n'est-ce pas ainsi qu'a procédé Griet ?

Thoerdag, _riant, doucement_ – Je ris, mais tu as raison, comme tu me touches. Heureux Remus, à lui, tout est déjà pardonné, même les péchés qu'il n'a jamais commis. Isolfe, je suis si heureux de te voir, là près de moi…

_Il se rapproche encore d'elle, soudain, il s'assoit en tailleur devant le fauteuil. Isolfe semble surprise de le voir à nouveau plus bas qu'elle._

Thoerdag - Tu entends, je n'hésite pas à te le dire, alors que j'ai toujours eu comme principe de ne jamais avouer à quiconque que j'ai besoin de lui. Alors que ma vie n'a finalement été qu'une impasse. Oh, certes, une impasse vaste, pleine de richesse, de puissance, de pouvoir – du pouvoir à hauteur de la crainte que j'inspire ! Je m'en suis satisfait pendant longtemps, j'ai mis du temps à exploiter, non à savourer ce généreux réceptacle de sensations. Mais au bout de tout cela, je me suis retrouvé face à cette vérité que j'avais essayée de fuir, ou du moins de contourner, ce destin qui me colle à la peau depuis que j'ai été mordu moi-même : l'impossibilité de ne jamais avoir de descendance, de ne jamais tenir entre mes bras un petit humain, la projection dans le monde extérieur d'un être neuf conçu dans l'intimité absolue partagée entre une femme et un homme. Non, je ne pourrais jamais déclencher ce prodigieux processus physiologique dans le ventre d'une femme aimée, pas de vie nouvelle entre mes bras, mais la négation de toute génése, je porte mon destin comme une bible avortée dès ses premières pages. Tu as vu juste tout à l'heure, tu parlais de généalogie maudite, mais tu comprends maintenant que je n'avais pas d'autre choix, j'étais obligé de mordre pour me survivre….

Isolfe – Oui, je crois que je vous comprends. C'est la même douleur que celle qui accable Remus depuis si longtemps, maintenant je le sais, cette zone d'ombre que je pressentais en lui, le trou noir qui absorbe tout avenir normal …

Thoerdag – Et Remus est allé plus loin que moi dans cette torture infligée à soi-même, puisqu'il s'est toujours refusé toute satisfaction charnelle entre les bras et les jambes d'une femme … Ne rougis pas Isolfe, tu en es le vivant témoignage, tu es vierge de lui comme il est vierge de toi, alors que moi j'ai multiplié les … comment dit-on déjà …ah oui les aventures, plus ou moins brèves, entrecoupées de nuits de pleine lune, tu t'en doutes, plus ou moins passionnées, plus ou moins sincères, forcément sans avenir. Des moments remplis de sexe et vacants de sentiments. Toutes ces femmes qui étaient pourtant lourdes de désir sont passées dans mon lit comme une onde légère … avec elles je n'ai finalement que froissé et tâché des draps, avec aucune je n'ai rien pu construire, puisqu'à aucune je ne pouvais faire un enfant.

Isolde, _répètant_ – La même douleur que celle qui taraudait Remus, sans que jamais il osât m'en parler…

Phelan_ ouvrant brutalement la porte, de toute évidenc,e l'excitation lui a fait perdre le sens du service. Il bégaie presque d'énervement_ – Monseigneur, Monseigneur, un autre visiteur demande à vous voir, il a l'air aussi exténué que… que… Mademoiselle quand elle est arrivée, mais il n'a pas de sang sur lui…

_Thoerdag, s'approchant de son serviteur, et se tapant la tête en feignant le désespoir, mais on le sent à la fois exultant et angoissé. Isolfe se rapproche d'eux, elle est tendue._ – Mais tu es pire qu'une veille femme radoteuse, vas-tu plutôt nous dire de qui il s'agit !

Phelan – Dame ! Je lui ai demandé, son nom; et il m'a tout d'abord répondu "Peu importe mon nom, dis à ton maître que je suis de la même race que lui". _Le visage de Phelan se trouble_ – J'ai insisté, en lui faisant comprendre que mon maître était un homme de qualité, et qu'il ne recevait pas d'inconnus, ou alors s'il ne souhaitait pas donner son nom qu'il serait reçu dans la cour des communs et…

Theordag, _exaspéré, lui tapant, affectueusement, sur la tête_ – Mais enfin te voilà bien protocolaire, toi qui vient d'entrer comme un furieux ici, sans frapper. Son nom ! l'as-tu obtenu ?

_Phelan, prenant sa voix de majordome_ – Herr Remus Lupin demande à voir Monseigneur.

_Isolfe a poussé un léger cri, qu'elle camoufle dans sa main pressée contre sa bouche._

Thoerdag – Eh bien, Phelan, tu vois l'effet que ce nom a sur _Mademoiselle_, que n'es-tu déjà parti le chercher ! Allons, dépêche toi ! _Il le pousse dans le dos._

_Deux ou trois minutes s'écoulent, Isolfe presse ses mains sur ses joues, Thoerdag voit comme elle hésite entre soulagement et angoisse. Elle tremble._

_Ils entendent un coup à la porte, Thoerdag dit, doucement_ - Entrez.

_Le son étranglé de sa propre voix le fait sursauter. _

Fin de la scène I


	29. Le loup La lune du temps des loups

Scène II

**Le loup – La lune du temps des loups**

_Phelan fait un pas à l'intérieur de la pièce et s'efface impeccablement pour laisser entrer Remus. Celui-ci ne regarde qu'Isolfe. Elle ne regarde plus que lui. _

_Remus ne l'a jamais vu habillée de cette façon, d'une seule et même couleur, la couleur de son nom. Elle porte un long vêtement bleu pâle, de velours mat somptueusement brodé d'arabesques bleu brillant ; où le pourpoint s'ouvre sur ses jambes, Remus aperçoit une doublure en fourrure gris pâle et des bottes souples, lisses et hautes, bleues elle aussi : elle porte ses vêtements comme un bouclier. Il croit même deviner une ombre bleue sur ses paupières, mais peut-être est-ce l'épuisement ou l'éclairage de la pièce. Quant à lui, il porte le manteau, bleu, lui aussi, bleu encre, celui prêté par Isolfe, il lui a semblé que pour ce rendez-vous, entre son passé et son avenir, il ne pouvait pas en être autrement._

Thoerdag_, à part_ – Oh, ces quatre yeux accrochés, le lien tout de suite recréé entre eux…

_Isolfe s'approche de Remus, elle passe un doigt le long de sa joue, pas plus. Thoerdag se retire dans un coin de la pièce, on sent qu'il doit se retenir de ne pas les regarder. _

Thoerdag_, à part_ – Ce moment d'intimité n'est pas pour moi, j'en suis exclu.

Isolfe – J'ai envie que vous m'entouriez de vos bras, mais je sais que l'heure de ce geste n'est pas encore venue. Je vous parlerai donc. _Elle scrute ses yeux_ - Vous avez toujours vos yeux doux, ils sont inquiets également. Vous voyez, je suis maintenant arrivée de l'autre côté de vos eaux noires, je les ai parcourues, elles étaient froides et violentes, mais j'en connais maintenant le secret. Et vous êtes venu m'aider pour nous les fassions disparaître, ce sera donc notre œuvre à tous deux. Mais avec vous, je serai seule entre deux loups. _Elle s'arrête brusquement, elle est frappée par les mots qu'elle vient de dire à haute voix. Remus et Thoerdag ont tressailli en même temps. _

Remus, _angoissé_ – Il fallait que je vienne, pour que vous sachiez ce qu'il va vous falloir faire, même si tout à l'heure… _Il fait un geste vers sa joue_. Isolfe, quelle est cette blessure, personne n'a donc remarqué cette fine trace de sang séché, d'où a-t-il coulé ?

Isolfe, _elle passe ses doigts dans ses cheveux, appuie sur un endroit précis_ – De là, mais ce n'est pas grave, je l'avais oublié, une simple entaille.

Remus – Je ne veux pas vous voir aborder la pleine lune avec des traces de sang sur vous, ce n'est pas la peine de rendre la situation plus dangereuse qu'elle ne le sera déjà.

Thoerdag, _qui a entendu, parce qu'il n'a pas pu s'empêcher de se rapprocher_ _d'eux_ - Aborder ! par le destrier d'Arthur, quel mot : comme si elle était un navire ! Mais le danger, il a raison, imbécile que je suis, je n'avais pas vu ! _Il tape du poing dans sa paume ouverte._

_Remus jette un coup d'œil autour de lui, voit le guéridon ; il s'en approche rapidement, prend une serviette, l'imbibe d'eau, revient vers Isolfe et commence à nettoyer la trace de sang avec des gestes précis et respectueux, sur sa joue d'abord, puis dans ses cheveux. Thoerdag les regarde, immobile comme une pierre. La serviette dans la main de Remus est la seule chose qui bouge dans la pièce. Quand toute trace a disparu, il examine les légères traces de rouge sur le tissu, il y pose rapidement sa bouche, et jette la serviette dans la cheminée. _

Isolfe, _terriblement émue, tremblant à nouveau_ – Vous avez essuyé mon sang… vous…

Remus – Oui.

_Thoerdag se rapproche d'eux, avide de reprendre la parole et l'initiative sur Remus. Sa voix résonne dans la vaste pièce. _

Thoerdag - Quelle bénédiction : après la belle Isolfe, la future mère de mes petits-enfants, voici son mon toit, Remus Lupin, le fils que je me suis donné en le mordant, mon fils de sang.

_Ces mots font sursauter brusquement Isolfe et Remus ; mais la véhémence de leur réaction ne parvient pas à masquer autre chose, qui est presque comme un tressaillement de joie. _

Isolfe - Comme c'est étrange, vous parlez d'une voix si normale, mais c'est comme un murmure d'enchantement à mon oreille, vous dites des choses que j'ai envie d'entendre depuis si longtemps - _elle se met à murmurer, comme si elle n'était pas encore prête à ce que ses paroles soient entendues_ - que je vais devenir la femme de cet homme, et que j'aurais des enfants de lui…Mais c'est également une menace que j'entends à mon oreille, et là votre voix redevient dure, cet avenir que vous nous présentez, n'allez-vous pas tout faire pour empêcher qu'il ne se réalise ?

_Elle s'approche de lui , elle se place face à lui, elle couvre son visage de ses mains, puis lentement ses mains se dégagent, son visage est à nouveau visible, ses mains viennent lentement se ranger le long des ses flancs_ - Qu'allez-vous choisir entre le bien et le mal, la malédiction ou la bénédiction ?

Thoerdag, _soudainement sur ses gardes _- Comment oses-tu m'interroger ? Cette réponse que tu sollicites, et pour lui et pour toi : c'est mon pouvoir sur toi et sur lui ! Comment peux-tu penser que je vais l'abandonner ? _D'une voix inaudible pour les deux autres - _D'ailleurs, je pensais connaître la réponse, maisla proximité de la pleine lune m'agite et veut m'entraîner vers ma part maudite, qu'en est-il pour lui, pour l'autre loup en lui ? Tout à l'heure, quand j'étais seul avec elle je pouvais encore y échapper, nous étions un pour un, mais plus maintenant, nous sommes deux maudits, est-ce qu'elle sera assez forte pour s'opposer à nous deux ? Mais c'est de lui que dépend l'issue de la partie qui se joue entre nous, s'il l'aime vraiment, son amour le libérera de l'influence létale de la pleine lune, et il saura la protéger de moi.

Remus - Comme c'est étrange, vous parlez d'une voix si normale, mais c'est comme un cri de rage et de frustration que vous me lancez … Moi, je sais que je vous ai pardonné depuis ces si longues années … _Thoerdag s'apprête à dire quelque chose_ …Non, ne m'interrompez pas, je connais votre objection, vous alliez me dire qu'il m'est facile de pardonner maintenant, alors qu'Isolfe est à mes côtés et qu'elle a ouvert une perspective dans ma vie et que la rencontrer valait toutes ces années de solitude et de mépris. Mais je vous demande de me croire, il y a bien longtemps que je me suis vidé de tout sentiment de haine pour celui qui m'a donné cette morsure. Il y a bien longtemps que je lui ai pardonné.

Thoerdag, _se rapproche de lui, le visage menaçant et d'une voix saccadée _- Tu as raison, la rage m'habite maintenant, à nouveau, comme avant, et oui, tu as vu juste, la jalousie aussi, car, pourquoi, oh pourquoi par Merlin, une femme telle qu'elle ne s'est jamais penchée sur moi avec les yeux qu'elle a pour toi, pourquoi n'est-elle pas venue pour me sauver, moi ? Tu devrais être à genoux devant elle, t'es-tu jamais prosterné à ses pieds ? _Il pousse un grand éclat de rire amer_. Non, bien sûr, je suis idiot, vous vous aimez comme des égaux. Debout l'un face à l'autre, et le monde peut s'effondrer autour de vous_. Il rit encore, mais s'arrête et reprend tout bas d'une voix incrédule _- Ce mot de pardon se met à tourner dans ma tête.

Isolfe - La violence de vos sentiments fait palpiter vos yeux.

Thoerdag, _interloqué, se dirige lentement vers un coffre, en sort un miroir, le dépoussière avec sa manche, se contemple en silence, yeux réels dans les yeux du reflet._ _A voix basse_ - Je vois mes yeux qui se contractent et se rétractent comme un autre coeur; travaille deuxième coeur, répands à l'extérieur tous les sentiments qui m'animent afin que quelqu'un ici puisse les déchiffrer, car moi je ne sais plus si vous deux, là, si proches et si beaux, c'est ma colère ou mon amour que vous suscitez. _Il rejette le miroir dans le coffre, rabat le couvercle, et s'assoit dessus. Il reste un long moment, les yeux dans le vague, les deux mains serrées sur ses genoux. On a l'impression qu'il est l'objet même de sa songerie, mais impossible de savoir si elle concerne son passé ou son avenir. Puis ses mains claquent sur ses cuisses, il se relève vivement et se lance dans de grandes enjambées en direction de Remus._

Thoerdag - Tu vois maintenant jusqu'où peut aller l'amour d'une femme ; qu'as-tu fait, toi pour le mériter ? Et moi, qu'ai-je fait pour ne pas le mériter ? _Il s'éloigne de Remus sans lui laisser le temps de répondre._

_Isolfe se trouve maintenant au centre de la pièce, Remus et Thoerdag sont de chaque côté d'elle, tournant autour d'elle dans un mouvement fluide ; elle est au centre d'un cercle qui l'isolerait tout en l'exposant. _

Isolfe - Rien, il n'y a rien à faire pour mériter un amour, il suffit d'être soi même… L'amour ne se situe pas dans le domaine du mérite et de la récompense.

Remus - Vous avez raison, Thoerdag, puisque Isolfe s'est révélée capable d'aimer un loup-garou, un monstre, pourquoi moi et … _Il s'approche de Thoerdag, à le toucher, ils sont quasiment bouche contre bouche, dents contre dents_ - Pourquoi pas un autre, pourquoi pas vous ? Et pourtant, vous connaissez la réponse. Si c'était vous qui deviez être sauvé, ce n'est pas vous qu'elle serait venue voir. _Il se recule, en haussant brièvement les épaules._

Thoerdag, _pour lui_ – Touché, coulé, Thoerdag, voilà ta réponse. C'est impossible pour toi – celui qui t'a mordu est mort.

_Isolfe regarde Thoerdag avec un air de défi tranquille, une sollicitation plus qu'une bravade._

Thoerdag - Oh, Isolfe, cet air de défi doux et obstiné, seule une femme peut unir tant de volonté à tant de constance, quand elle s'est mise en tête de sauver celui - _il marque une pose_ – ou ceux qu'elle aime ou – _il continue d'une voix à peine audible_ – quand elle a décidé de mettre des enfants au monde. _Il reprend, sur un ton plus haut_ - Qu'en penses-tu Remus, toi qui te tais sur ce sujet depuis ton arrivée ? Pourtant il faudra bien que tu lui dises un jour combien tu l'aimes… Car tu l'aimes, n'est-ce pas ?. _La voix de Thoerdag est pressante, presque implorante, il s'est rapproché de Remus, et cherche ses yeux. Puis_ – Oui, bien sûr, tu l'aimes, sans cela, tu n'aurais pas retrouvé sa trace, tu ne serais pas parvenu ici, car la route fut pour toi encore plus rude que pour Isolfe, sans cela, je ne le lirais pas dans tes yeux.

Isolfe, _angoissée, l'interroge_ – Remus, dites-moi ce qu'il vous a fait supporter ?

Remus, _avec lassitude_ - J'ai cheminé dans la lueur aveuglante et cruelle de mille lunes pleines.

_Puis, répondant à Thoerdag et sa voix tremble, puis s'affermit au fur et à mesure qu'il parle, en regardant Isolfe_** - **Je lui ai écris, sur une page fiévreuse à grands mots qui dévoraient tout mon espoir. _A présent, sa voix est palpitante et chaude, comme si la fièvre qui l'habitait quand il écrivait ces mots venait de resurgir en lui._

Remus – Isolfe, vous poussez la vie vers moi, comme …comme… Isolfe, vous avez transformé mon néant en nouveau vivant. Depuis ce moment minuscule et déjà si dense, quand nous nous sommes croisés. Et aujourd'hui - _il s'interrompt, n'osant pas continuer : il se pourrait qu'il se soit finalement trompé sur la démarche d'Isolfe. Il reprend_, _hésitant_ - Et aujourd'hui… _Isolfe vient se placer à côté de lui, ils sont maintenant tous les deux tournés vers Thoerdag_ …vous êtes venue jusqu'à la source de ma malédiction … pour y mettre un terme et …

Isolfe - …pour que cessions enfin de nous croiser sans oser nous dire des choses essentielles, et douces, rares et précieuses. Et pour que soit enfin ouvert le cercle dans lequel vous êtes enfermé depuis si longtemps.

_Elle s'éloigne de Remus. _

Thoerdag, _à part_ – Je les écoute si intensément que j'en ai mal, c'est comme si j'étendais parler pour la première fois, comme s'il m'était donné l'immense privilège d'entendre les premières paroles du monde. _Il marque une pause, sa voix est devenue rauque et douce à la fois_ – Vous êtes comme je me l'étais imaginé, comme je l'avais espéré. Comment pourrais-je ne pas vouloir ce que vous voulez ?

_Tout à coup Isolfe se rapproche de Remus, afin de le contourner pour atteindre Thoerdag. Remus la regarde s'avancer vers lui, la tension qui l'habite est si forte qu'elle solidifie l'air autour de lui, et qu'elle doit se forcer un passage au travers de cette invisible barrière en l'écartant de ses bras pour atteindre l'autre homme._

Isolfe – Tout à l'heure, quand nous parlions de Remus… _elle ne peut s'empêcher de regarder rapidement vers celui dont elle vient de prononcer le nom, elle murmure_ – Remus, sois comme une grande présence protectrice – _puis reprend à voix haute_… je n'ai pas osé vous poser une question, et pourtant je suppose que cette interrogation là, il la porte en lui depuis, depuis que vous l'avez mordu… _Remus se rapproche d'eux_…Thoerdag, entendez-vous comme ma voix est solennelle, cette vibration au dessus de nos trois têtes, savez-vous si Remus a jamais mordu quelqu'un ? s'il a jamais transmis cette horrible malédiction ?

_Remus est revenu se placer à côté d' elle, devant Thoerdag._

Thoerdag – Vous deux comme un mur vivant devant moi, pleins de votre interrogation. Vous deux opposés à moi ? Pourrons-nous un jour être réconciliés ? Mais pour en revenir à ta question et à tes lèvres qui tremblent_… Remus lève sa main, l'approche du visage d'Isolfe, il sent sous ses doigts sa bouche, sous ses doigts ce tremblement saccadé, il presse les lèvres pour leur imposer le calme, et lui dit très bas _– Ce n'est pas à vous de trembler. _Il fait encore un pas vers Thoerdag, rompant ainsi le parfait alignement avec Isolfe, qui choisit de rester un peu en arrière._

Thoerdag, _reprenant_ - Puis-je répondre avec certitude ? Comment pourrais-je le savoir ? Ces choses là laissent rarement de traces… Pour moi, il y en a eu, et j'en suis heureux aujourd'hui. Mais pour lui… _– il pointe son doigt vers Remus_ …pour toi, il n'y a rien. Quelle conclusion faut-il en tirer ? Peut-être que les protections organisées par tes parents, puis ta mère seule, puis par Hogwarts et enfin par toi, se sont révélées d'une formidable efficacité. Tu as bénéficié d'une constante chaîne d'attention, construite par d'autres qui ont, de toute la force de leur volonté, refusé l'inéluctable, en ton nom, quand tu étais trop jeune et que tu ne possédais pas encore la force de caractère nécessaire, et ensuite toi tu as continué à assembler les maillons, un par pleine lune, alors que tu aurais pu, retrouvant l'usage de toi-même, te laisser aller aux abominables instincts de ta nature monstrueuse. Mais tu as continué de lutter. Et en employant toutes tes forces humaines à combattre ta nature inhumaine, tu me trahissais, tu reniais ton camp. Mais tu sublimais, tu transcendais ta malédiction. Et tu préparais ton salut, car seul peut être sauvé celui qui a déjà commencé à se sauver lui même en refusant de propager la malédiction. Dis, Remus sais-tu de combien de maillon cette chaîne est constituée, cette chaîne qui t' a longtemps tenu dans son acier et qui pourtant te libérait à chaque fois qu'elle s'allongeait ? Moi, je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt si, je sais, je sais que j'ai cherché à le savoir, puisque je voulais faire de toi mon compagnon, mon héritier, le continuateur de notre lignée, il fallait que je sache si les espoirs que je plaçais en toi avaient commencé à se matérialiser.

_Il fait un geste de la main, comme pour signifier que le sujet est clos_.

Thoerdag - Mais dis-moi, Isolfe, qu'attends-tu exactement de moi, dis-moi comment vas-tu procéder, comment vas-tu m'affronter ? Avec toi, il ne s'agit pas d'aller au lit ? _… De la main, il fait un signe en direction de Remus. _

Thoerdag, _à Remus_ – Calme-toi, c'est elle que j'interroge.

Isolfe – Pourquoi êtes-vous inutilement blessant maintenant ? Est-ce la proximité de la pleine lune qui vous agite, qui vous travaille le corps et … l'âme ? Blancheur et noirceur ? Non, l'image est trop facile. Considérez que je n'ai rien dit.

_Thoerdag commence à avancer vers Isolfe en la scrutant, pupilles resserrées et tendues, il n'est plus qu'un pas et un regard._

Thoerdag – Alors, j'attends ma réponse.

Isolfe - Eh bien soit, je m'exécute. _Elle rit douloureusement, en répétant_ – Je m'exécute. _Puis sa voix redevient neutre, technique. _Ce sont les informations que m'a données Margaretha van Geer, c'est la méthode qu'elle a employée pour son bien-aimé, son _beliefde_, elle m'a appris un mot de néerlandais ! et dont elle même avait eu connaissance, je ne sais par quels moyens, c'est une partie qui doit me rester secrète… Donc, une fois que vous serez transformé, je dois m'arranger pour vous approcher, et évidemment sans un quelconque recours à la magie, cela enlèverait du panache à la chose !! _Un rire strident se déploie dans la pièce. Il faut un certain temps à Isolfe pour se rendre compte que c'est elle qui rit ainsi. Elle poursuit, honteuse et énervée de cette réaction _– Et ensuite, je dois ouvrir une plaie sur vous, non c'est idiot de dire ça comme ça, je dois vous entailler la peau, et boire de votre sang … comme vous avez pris celui de Remus. J'ai donc amené une dague avec moi, une dague de louvetier. Ainsi se réalise le deuxième échange de sang, dont parle ma prédiction, succédant au premier, si longtemps après, la morsure infligée à Remus.

Remus, _il la saisit brusquement, presque brutalement, par les poignets_ – Non, Isolfe, non ! Margaretha van Geer vous a menti, j'ai suivi vos traces, j'ai fait les mêmes recherches que vous, je l'ai retrouvée, à moi aussi elle a parlé, mais elle n'a pas dit les mêmes mots. Quelqu'un était venue avant vous, Isolfe, pour la circonvenir et l'obliger à vous mentir. Elle m'a tout avoué, elle était si contente que je parvenue jusqu'à elle, elle était tellement pleine de remords d'avoir dû vous tromper. Même si la personne qui avait tout manigancé lui avait expliqué pourquoi elle agissait ainsi… Isolfe, c'est vous qui allez être mordue ! _En disant cela, il lâche ses poignets et pose ses mains sur ses épaules, une emprise énergique et réconfortante, délicate aussi._

_Isolfe vacille, blêmit, puis des larmes s'amassent dans ses yeux et au bout d'un moment , les premières sont obligées de s'échapper sur les joues pour faire place à celles qui continuent à arriver. Remus observe cette rapide procession d'eau salée. Thoerdag fait de même._

Thoerdag, _à voix basse, pour lui seul - _Ah enfin Isolfe tu pleures ! J' ai réussi à te faire pleurer et c'est comme si tu t'abandonnais enfin dans ses bras… _Il s'adresse à Remus_ - Tu as vu juste, tu as percé le piège que je lui avais tendu - _sa voix prend une intonation quelque peu guindée_ - Tu es venu la sauver, et toi avec elle. Les jours de ton malheur sont accomplis, Remus. Vois-tu Isolfe, maintenant je m'adresse à toi, car lui sait déjà ce que j'ai fait pour toi et pour lui , le livre que tu as trouvé, c'est moi qui l'ai mis dans tes mains. Le petit gars de la bibliothèque de Rome … comment s'appelle-t-il déjà ?

Isolfe et Remus, _en même temps_ – Ernesto.

Thoerdag – Ah, oui Ernesto, il a bien dû être surpris de voir ce nouvel ouvrage apparaître d'un coup sur ses étagères… Mais il a bien réagi, en vous le présentant, à l'un comme à l'autre.Quant au portrait, dont le livre t'a appris l'existence, je l'avais puissamment enchanté : le discours que t' a tenu Margaretha van Geer, n'était que la réplique falsifiée, inversée de l'expérience qui fut la sienne il y a si longtemps de cela. Et seul celui qui t'aimerait vraiment, t'aimerait au point de comprendre ce que tu t'apprêtais à faire pour le sauver, au point de te retrouver ici, saurait détruire le charme.

Isolfe, _elle ne pleure plus, elle est affreusement agitée_ – Mais pourquoi avoir agi de façon si étrange, si … tordue ? Pourquoi avoir obliger cette femme vertueuse à me mentir ? Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissée venir seule vous voir ? _Elle se rapproche de Thoerdag, lui saisit le bras, demandant la vérité _– Ou alors, aviez-vous peur que je me défile si vous me présentiez la cruelle réalité de mon épreuve ? Avez-vous douté de moi ? de ma volonté, de ma résolution ?

Thoerdag – Non, je n'ai jamais douté de toi, et ta réaction me prouve combien j'ai eu raison. Comprends-moi, comprenez-moi tous les deux : je tiens tellement à toi, que je voulais pas te laisser à un homme qui ne te méritât point et qui se serait révélé incapable d'être à tes côtés ce soir … Comme je tiens tellement à Remus qu'il fallait que je sonde la profondeur de tes sentiments pour lui. Vous m'êtes déjà si précieux, toi Isolfe, toi Remus.

_Remus et Isolfe ont pâli encore, on dirait des jumeaux, ils regardent Thoerdag avec intensité. Thoerdag s'est levé de son fauteuil, et s'est remis à marcher, allant de Remus à Isolfe, son agitation tranche sur le calme de deux autres._

Thoerdag - C'est la chair d'Isolfe qui doit recevoir ma morsure : ta vie de malédiction a commencé par une morsure et c'est une autre morsure qui va y mettra fin. Oui, cette fois-ci il s'agira d'une meurtrissure exceptionnelle, exorbitante_… sa voix devient rêveuse, et_ _caressante_ … celle qui va se faire mordre, ici, volontairement, ne sera pas transformée : à celle qui vient, tremblante de peur, mais résolue à remonter à la source du mal pour en sauver un, la malédiction ne sera pas transmise. _Plus bas_ – Et peut-être deviendrai-je ce que je recevrai ? Peut-être le sang d'Isolfe adoucira-t-il mon sort ? Mais ai-je bien réfléchi à la façon dont les choses vont se dérouler ? _Il s'arrête et du pied frappe le sol violemment à plusieurs reprises : il est terriblement inquiet à la pensée de ce qui va se passer une fois la pleine lune levée, lorsque Isolfe sera seule, exposée entre deux loups._

Remus, _à Thoerdag _– Et Tommasso Ursini, quel rôle joue-t-il dans la prédiction faite à Isolfe ?

Thoerdag – A ton avis ?

Remus – Aucun, j'y ai réfléchi, non, il ne peut y avoir aucun rapport. Tommasso Ursini ne faisait pas partie du texte même de la prophétie, et Enez avait un drôle d'air quand elle m'en a parlé, comme si elle récitait une leçon. _Il s'interrompt, et reprend soudain_, _d'une voix un peu accusatrice_ – Vous êtes également allé voir cette femme…

Thoerdag – On ne peut rien te cacher. Un peu récalcitrante, au début, mais je suis parvenu à me faire entendre d'elle et je dois qu'elle était ravie de vous jouer ce tour. Et puis, c'était un bon tour, non ? une astuce bienveillante.

_Remus ébauche un sourire, puis se retourne vers Isolfe – _Vous avez parlé d'une prophétie qui vous concerne, dites-moi comment elle parle de vous.

Isolfe, _à Thoerdag_ – Etes-vous au courant de cela aussi, vous qui semblez connaître tant de choses sur nous ?

Thoerdag – Oui, je l'ai découvert quelques mois après ton arrivée à Hogwarts. Et j'en ai tiré des conclusions. Et j'ai découvert l'existence des sœurs Kéréon, et je suis allé voir la survivante, Enez. Et oui, j'avoue, je l'ai circonvenue, elle aussi, et je lui ai demandé de vous donner, à l'un comme à l'autre, un indice primordial. Je ne voulais pas que nous perdions trop de temps. Mais parle nous de cet oracle.

Isolfe – Bien. Il s'agit d'une prédiction qui été faite à ma naissance, par une femme qui habitait alors chez mes parents, Iroise Kéréon. Vous savez que je ne suis pas une pure blood ! Ma mère, qui est une muggle, n'a jamais attaché aucune importance à tous ces racontars, et mon père, magicien lui, non plus d'ailleurs. J'ai donc découvert cet oracle assez tardivement, lorsque j'avais douze ans. J'ai dû broder des tas d'histoires sur cette base pendant une bonne année, et puis j'ai décidé qu'il valait mieux que je compte sur moi, et sur moi seule, pour décider de mon avenir et de qui j'allais épouser. Car évidemment, comme toutes les vaticinations concernant les filles, celle-ci parlait de mariage ! A priori, seuls les garçons, mes frères ont fait partie du lot, ont le droit à des indications qui concernent leurs futurs exploits ou, plus prosaïquement, leur future carrière ! J'ai donc oublié tout cela, jusqu'au moment où Snape m'a appris que vous étiez un loup-garou et que moi j'ai enfin compris … _sa voix hésite, en suspension dans l'espace resserré et protégé qui sépare sa bouche de Remus._

Remus, _impatient et doux_ – Que vous avez compris quoi, Isolfe ? Je vous en prie, dites-le moi, maintenant, avant que… dites-moi ce que j'ai tellement besoin d'entendre de vous…

_Isolfe fait un pas et se hausse vers lui, et murmure au creux de ses lèvres_ – Je vous aime.

_Elle s'écarte, et recommence à parler._

Isolfe – Donc à ce moment là, ou du moins dans les heures qui ont suivi, alors que j'étais en train de faire l'expérience de cette fameuse énergie du désespoir, celle qui vous défend de baisser les bras, et qui me faisait dire qu'il devait forcément exister une solution, même imparfaite, le souvenir de cette prédiction m'est revenu.

Remus – Que disait –elle ?

Thoerdag – Allons, tu le sais pourtant. … Mais je te comprends. Vas-y, Isolfe, dis-lui.

_Elle ne peut s'empêcher de lui sourire, et son sourire est un mélange involontaire de détente et d'inquiétude. Puis elle se tourne vers Remus, et le curieux sourire est toujours là._

Isolfe – Elle disait que je trouverais mon bien-aimé… _elle a hésité légèrement sur le mot… _entre deux loups et deux hommes à condition que soit procédé à un triple échange de sang et que, en même temps que je le découvrirais, je le délivrerais d'une terrible malédiction.

Remus – La prophétie parlait donc de trois personnages…

Isolfe – Oui, quand elle me fut révélée et que je commençai mes affabulations, je m'imaginai en train de combattre avec une épée fabuleuse, une sorte de Durandal, deux loups féroces, les affidés de deux monstrueux seigneurs, afin de délivrer mon prince, charmant évidemment. Quant à la malédiction dont il était accablé, j'avais imaginé plusieurs versions, j'ai même dû aller jusqu'au vampirisme !

Thoerdag – Mais tu n'avais jamais songé à la lycanthropie…

Isolfe – Non. Et quelques jours après la révélation de Snape, mes yeux se sont dessillés, mais pas complètement, je m'en suis aperçue ensuite, j'ai d'abord compris qu'il n'y aurait que quatre acteurs pour cinq rôles : moi, deux loups, deux hommes, donc un homme était également un loup, ou un loup était également un homme.Et celui-là, maintenant je le connaissais. _Elle_ _sourit à Remus_. Les deux autres, l'autre homme et l'autre loup, il fallait que je les trouve. C'est étrange que je n'ai pas songé à raisonner de façon symétrique, deux hommes + deux loups, deux hommes deux loups. Inconsciemment, je voulais sans doute que Remus soit le seul à bénéficier d'un privilège si exorbitant ! Enfin, c'est si simple quand après on connaît la solution. _Elle hausse les épaules d'un mouvement maladroit, bancal, qui mélange lassitude et nervosité. _

Thoerdag – Et ton prénom, Isolfe, comprends-tu maintenant combien il est lui aussi prophétique ? Isolfe,toi dont le prénom se termine comme notre malheur, _werewolf_, mais pas simplement. Regarde, et regarde toi aussi Remus

_Il se dirige vers un ancien cabinet de style Renaissance, bois sombre décoré d'une marqueterie d'ivoire en assez mauvais état. Il ouvre une des portes, soulève impatiemment des documents, des lettres, trouve une feuille de papier, un crayon. Il revient vers le centre de la pièce, vers le guéridon qu'il débarrasse du plateau en le posant sur le sol, et commence à écrire. _

_**ISOLFE - I** **S**ave w**OLF (E)**_

_Isolfe et Remus lisent par dessus son épaule. _

Thoerdag, _regardant Remus_ – Isolfe, la salvatrice de loups – _plus bas, pour lui seul_ - Isolfe la salvatrice de lui et de …moi ?

Thoerdag, _s'adressant aux deux_ - L'aviez-vous remarqué ? Et la vague au milieu ?

Isolfe, _elle fixe toujours l'assemblage de lettres grises d'un air songeur et pénétré._ – Non, mais cela n'est sans doute qu'une coïncidence, je devais m'appeler Isolde… mon prénom est une erreur du bureau de l'état civil, où j'ai été déclaré, comme tous les bébés muggles. Et quand mes parents s'en sont aperçus, c'était trop tard pour procédér à un changement.

Remus – Oui, j 'avais trouvé. Il faut vous dire que j'ai essayé beaucoup de combinaisons avec les lettres de votre nom_… Il se tourne vers elle et fait descendre ses deux index le long de ses joues, sur le grain de sa peau, à partir du coin de l'œil jusqu'à la pointe du menton, puis il les fait remonter, et redescendre encore. Il a repris son geste d'accueil de toute à l'heure, pour le prolonger._ Après ma fuite, lorsque j'eus récupéré un peu de ma raison, j'ai passé des jours à dire et à écrire votre nom, comme la seule chose qui me restait de vous, et j'ai trouvé ce message dans votre nom et j'y ai cru, c'était la preuve du lien entre vous et moi, vous savez ce lien que nous pressentions tous deux, dont Dumbledore m'avait parlé. Je trouvai dans cette étrange combinatoire la preuve que ce que j'avais pressenti – que vous pourriez me protéger et me délivrer de moi-même – pourrait se réaliser. Et c'est alors que je décidai de vous retrouver, de vous aider à me sauver. Parce que mon loup m'avait éveillé à … à cela, parce qu'il vous qu'il attendait, lui aussi.

_On frappe à la porte , il est sept heures un quart. Tous trois restent silencieux, un nouveau coup est frappé à la porte, Remus et Isolfe se regardent, le léger mouvement qu'ils amorcent l'un vers l'autre fait réagir Thoerdag._

Thoerdag, _impatient_ – Et bien ! quoi encore ? Entre importun Phelan.

_Phelan passe la tête par la porte qu'il n'a fait qu'entrouvrir, il fait un signe en direction de Thoerdag. Son visage est moitié soucieux, moitié apeuré._

Phelan – Puis-je dire un mot à Monseigneur en particulier ?

Thoerdag – Et pourquoi "en particulier" ? Je n'ai pas de secrets pour des hôtes si importants, si essentiels.

_Phelan, hésitant, et encore plus effrayé, il entre dans la pièce, et s'approche furtivement de Thoerdag, au point d'oublier la juste distance qui doit régner entre un maître et son serviteur. Il chuchote_ – Eh bien, justement ce sont eux …bientôt …. la pleine lune … _On comprend que Thoerdag savoure la noire ironie de la situation, et qu'il n'est pas disposé à venir en aide au pauvre Phelan._ – Ces gens, il… ne faut surtout pas qu'ils restent… _Thoerdag éclate d'un grand rire sarcastique, bouillonnant, à la surface duquel viennent néanmoins éclater des bulles d'anxiété._

Thoerdag, l'agrippant par les épaules – Mais si, justement, il faut qu'ils restent, ils sont venus pour çà, comprendras-tu donc enfin ? _Il l'entraîne dans une parodie de valse, en chantonnant un air qui n'a rien d'académique. Après quelques mesures, il s'arrête, en rattrapant agilement son serviteur qui a failli tomber dans la brusquerie du mouvement interrompu._

Phelan, _reprenant son équilibre_ – Qu'ils restent, mais pas ici ! pas avec Monseigneur qui … qui

Thoedag – Phelan, obstiné Phelan, faut-il que tu reviennes à la charge ! Oui et oui, cette demoiselle, ce monsieur, cette femme et cet homme, restent près de Monseigneur qui … qui_… il imite la voix et la posture de Phelan, puis il redevient Thoerdag et se fige soudain, comme si le moment évoqué s'était rapproché de lui à toute allure_.… près de moi qui vais me transformer.

Phelan _se recule, et d'un ton sentencieux, presque menaçant_ – J'espère que Monseigneur sait ce qu'il fait et qu'il n'en sortira rien de mal.

Thoerdag - Je l'espère aussi Phelan, à un point que tu ne peux pas imaginer. Mais rassure-toi, _il désigne Isolfe et Remus debout l'un près de l'autre, proches à se frôler les mains_, ces deux là savent ce qu'ils font, ils sont venus de loin pour moi, ne vois-tu pas qu'ils portent en eux des espaces d'éternité ?

Phelan – Il y a autre chose, Monseigneur, Jakob m' a signalé qu'Epona devrait bientôt avoir son poulain. _Il s'arrête de parler mais garde la bouche ouverte._

Thoerdag – Bien, bien, et il ne t'a rien dit de particulier ? Connaissant Jakob, cela m'étonnerait ! Faut-il donc t'arracher les mots de la bouche !

Phelan – La jument est très nerveuse, pour le moment il est près d'elle, pour cette nuit il passera le relais à Jans. Mais il pense que tout se passera bien…

Thoerdag – Epona est toujours inquiète, et ensuite elle est forte et courageuse…cette jument est une reine quand il s'agit de pouliner… Une naissance de pleine lune alors… _Il fait un saut en avant_. Ecoute moi Phelan, si c'est une pouliche, nous lui donnerons un nom qui commence par "I", si c'est un poulain, le nom devra commencer par "R".

_Isolfe et Remus se regardent surpris, puis Remus hausse les épaules, en se met à sourire, heureux de cet intermède qui les distrait un peu de leur angoisse, touché, rassuré, également par ce qui vient de se dévoiler de la vie normale de Thoerdag._

Thoerdag – Arrête, Phelan, reviens par là. Donne-nous l'heure.

Phelan, _consultant sa montre de gousset_ – Il est sept heures et demi.

_Isolfe sursaute, elle serre son poignet gauche dans sa main droite, férocement, comme si elle devait à toute force s'empêcher de s'enfuir. Remus desserre doucement ses doigts crispés_

Remus – Isolfe, calmez-vous, ne vous faites pas inutilement mal …

Isolfe, _l'interrompant, un peu agressive_ – Non, vous avez raison, cela viendra bien assez tôt !_ Elle éclate de rire_ – Voyez, je ris de peur, mieux vaut en rire qu'en pleurer, non, c'est ce qu'on dit !

_Pendant qu'elle parlait, Thoerdag et Phelan se sont rapprochés d'elle et de Remus._

_Isolfe, qui se voit maintenant entourée par ces trois hommes, elle crie_

– Arrêtez, vous me faites déjà peur, que sera-ce tout à l'heure ! Reculez, je vous en prie.

_Les trois se regardent, Phelan interloqué mais compatissant, obéit tout de suite ; Thoerdag et Remus, sont ravagés de culpabilité, car ils savent que tout va bientôt reposer sur ses seules épaules. Ils se regardent rapidement, chacun voit dans les yeux de l'autre la tacite volonté de l'assister jusqu'à la dernière seconde possible. _

Remus, _saisissant les deux mains d'Isolfe dans les siennes_ – Vos mains sont froides de peur, c'est comme si j'explorais une mince pellicule de glace prête à se briser, et pourtant vous êtes forte, sans cela vous ne seriez pas là, Isolfe, vous êtes plus forte que vous ne le pensez. Maintenant, je vais approcher vos mains de ma bouche, ce geste que j'ai rêvé et caressé tant de fois depuis que je vous connais, vous savez depuis ce moment où nous nous étions croisés, cette seconde précise s'ouvrant sur notre avenir, et je vais souffler sur vos mains pour les réchauffer. Et quand elles se seront réchauffées à ma bouche, vous n'aurez plus peur. D'accord ?

Isolfe , _sérieuse comme une enfant qu'on rassure_ – D'accord.

_Il porte ses mains à sa bouche, il souffle sur ses mains._

_Phelan les regarde, les yeux écarquillés et humides._

Thoerdag – Comme ils sont distants de moi, je les regarde abruptement, intensément, et mon regard ne les atteint pas, quelque chose en ce moment m'éloigne d'eux.

Isolfe, _elle reprend ses mains_ – Je n'ai plus peur.

Thoerdag – Bien, maintenant il s'agit d'être précis, pratique. Vingt minutes encore, et pourtant je ne sens rien comme d'habitudele loup n'agite pas encore l'homme. Et toi Remus ?

Remus,_ interloqué_ – Non, rien comme de coutume, et je viens seulement d'en prendre conscience. Tout est calme en moi, enfin non, tout est angoissé, mais cette fois-ci ce n'est pas l'effroi habituel, ce soir, je n'ai pas peur de me perdre moi, j'ai peur de perdre Isolfe ! _Il se cache le visage dans ses mains_ – L'odeur de sa peau est sur la mienne, comme cette autre fois_…. Il relève la tête, dégage ses mains, sourit à Isolfe, qui le regardait douloureusement_ - Vous n'avez plus peur.

Thoedag, _marchant vers son serviteur_ – Phelan, ouvre bien tes oreilles, je t'explique ce qui va se passer. Monsieur, là bas, est un autre loup-garou, pas n'importe qui, remarque, c'est moi qui l'ai mordu, il est comme mon … ah, laissons cela, Thoerdag, pas le moment, et Mademoiselle ici, eh bien, elle va devoir rester avec lui et moi, quand nous serons transformés. Ne prends pas cet air effrayé – _il lui frotte les cheveux en signe d'affection_ – Tu en as vu d'autres avec moi – _il lui envoie de légères bourrades dans les cotes_ – mais toi, maintenant, tu vas l'emmener à l'écart, pas besoin qu'elle assiste à la transformation, tu la conduiras à nous quand, par Gungnir,… _sa voix trébuche, son corps vacille, ses yeux se vident de toute leur énergie._

Phelan, _à part_ – Nous voilà donc avec deux loups-garous dans la maison ! Et la jeune demoiselle, qui est-elle ? Et c'est vrai que Monseigneur n'est pas comme avant les autres pleines lunes, il est … encore bien humain ! C'est comme s'il y avait une présence miséricordieuse autour de nous.

_Remus, tenant Isolfe par le bras, s'approche d'eux, tous quatre sont maintenant réunis, comme pour un secret conciliabule. _

Remus – Phelan, vous ramènerez Isolfe une fois la pleine lune levée, puis vous repartirez. Et maintenant, dites-nous à quoi ressemble votre maître une fois qu'il est transformé, il faudra qu'Isolfe puisse le reconnaître. Quant à moi, je n'ai jamais voulu savoir quel aspect j'avais à ce moment là. Quel orgueil insensé !

Phelan – Monseigneur est un loup au poil brun, noir, avec deux tâches claires et dorées de chaque côté de la gueule, et qui se rejoignent en dessous. Je montrerai à Mademoiselle.

Remus, _il a blêmi en entendant cette description_ – C'est comme si je voyais enfin mon bourreau, pour la première fois, et pourtant c'était il y a plus de trente ans _– il se tourne vers Thoerdag_ – trente que tu as passé dans ma vie sans que je te connaisse…

_Le visage de Thoerdag se crispe, il ne sait quoi répondre. _

_Phelan regarde sa montre, fait signe à Isolfe de le suivre, en s'inclinant devant elle avec infiniment de respect. _

Isolfe – Attendez, accordez-moi encore une seconde.

_Elle veut aller vers Remus, mais il a devancé son geste, il est déjà près d'elle._

Remus – Laissez-vous porter par votre force, et n'ayez pas peur de moi.

Isolfe – Obligez votre loup à se souvenir de moi.

_Phelan l'entraîne, ils sortent._

_Thoerdag, s'approchant brusquement de Remus, on devine qu'il va le saisir par le bras, mais il n'achève pas son geste, sa main retombe. Il lui chuchote, férocement, anxieusement_ – As-tu de quoi la soigner ? As-tu apporté ce qu'il faut ? Tu sauras quoi faire, dis, je vais lui faire du mal, elle va souffrir, cela ne peut, hélas, être autrement.

Remus, _rapide, implorant_ – Thoerdag, pouvons-nous avoir confiance en toi ? Qui es-tu vraiment ?

Thoerdag – Je suis celui qui t'a passionnément voulu comme fils dans le mal …

Remus, _mouvement impatient de la main_ – Et encore, et maintenant ?

Thoerdag, _rapide, anxieux_ - Maintenant, il faut que s'accomplisse ce pour quoi nous sommes réunis tous trois ce soir – ta rédemption, et aussi mon pardon. Eloigne-toi, encore quelques minutes et nous seront tous deux transformés, j'ai bu une concoction de Phelan qui va m'affaiblir, ainsi, je ne pourrais rien tenter dont elle ne puisse se défendre, mais il va bien falloir que je la morde ! Toi, dis-moi, tu l'aimes assez pour ne pas lui faire de mal, même transformé, ton amour est si vaste et si profond qu'il n'est pas possible que tu ne l'aimes pas encore, même sous ta forme de loup ! C'est ton épreuve, comme elle va avoir la sienne. Protège-la, aide-la à quitter ces lieux, elle sera affaiblie et elle souffrira… oh, combien à donner pour que elle et toi soyez débarrassés de la malédiction que je t'ai transmise.

Remus - Et pour que tu te rachètes. _Il s'éloigne, puis revient sur ses pas_ – Il y a longtemps que je t'ai pardonné.

_Les deux se séparent, chacun dans un coin de la pièce, se préparant à leur transformation. La pleine lune se lève. Les deux loups apparaissent._

_La porte s'ouvre à nouveau, Phelan l'entrouvre prudemment, il est terrorisé, Isolfe est derrière lui, elle l'écarte, prend une grande respiration, avance dans la pièce, elle voit les deux loups qui se mesurent du regard, déjà agressifs._

Isolfe – Vous voilà donc dans votre vérité. Là, Thoerdag - _elle désigne le loup aux tâches dorées_, et ici Remus, mon Dieu, si toi tu ne le sais pas, moi je sais maintenant à quoi tu ressembles, un grand loup au pelage gris brun, exactement comme tes yeux…

Phelan – Que les dieux du ciel vous aient en leur bonne garde. _Il referme la porte_.

Fin de la pièce.


	30. L'azur Down to the wolf

(Chut …. je reprends mes mauvaises habitudes de RAR en tête de chapitre – que cela reste entre nous… )

**Fenice – **presque déçue parce qu'on ne voit pas la transformation. J'avais, dans un chapitre de Journaux Croisés, mené Remus au bord d'une transformation, pour "l'accompagner" en fait jusqu'à son dernier souffle d'humanité – j'avoue que c'est surtout cela qui m'intéresse dans le phénomène lycanthrope : l'ultime moment où l'esprit humain est encore là, conscient de lui-mm (le parallèle avec le moment du mourir s'impose évidemment). Ici, ma problématique était différente – c'est un loup (ou deux ?) qu'Isolfe va devoir affronter, après s'être expliquée avec un homme (et avec un second…), donc homme vs loup, deux états fortement dissociés, le passage de l'un à l'autre ne me semblait pas devoir s'insérer dans la texture du chapitre. Cela, c'est que j'avais décidé, et puis, il y avait aussi ce que voulaient et Thoerdag, et Remus : protéger Isolfe de la vision de cela, justement, ce moment "bestial", hors norme, dénaturé, où l'homme et l'animal sont monstrueusement mélangés. Et je ne pouvais pas écrire sur ce qu'Isolfe ne devait pas voir…

**Léna** – je te remercie pour tes chuchotements… c'est vrai que c'est un passage que je me suis lu à moi-même, à voix haute, avant de le mettre en ligne, pour vérifier comment il sonnait…

L'héritage chrétien – bon sang, il me poursuit à ce point ? En fait j'ai surtout pensé à la structure des contes de fées, en écrivant tout ce passage, donc une inspiration totalement profane (par exemple, dans le précédent chapitre, Isolfe parlait de sang blanc sur la neige blanche, le contrepoint en fait du sang rouge sur la neige blanche de Blanche-Neige…) et Thoerdag a même dit que je les dénaturais…, lui parlait d'inversion des rôles homme femme, mais c'est vrai que le fait d'offrir une rédemption au méchant va également dans ce sens !

**Hemera – **et bien,quand tu me parles d'ouvrage complexe, mon coeur chavire (de plaisir) ! Alors, aujourd'hui, je te propose te continuer le festin, le festin du loup…

**Louve solitaire** – tu vas voir que j'ai encore pas mal de choses à vous raconter : comme je l'avais répondu une fois à Fenice, la démaléction de Remus va être un processus lent et prendra plus de temps que le temps d'un baiser de prince à princesse… tant pis pour les contes de fées !

Bonne lecture !

_**L'azur - Down to the wolf **_

_Let her see him stripped down to the wolf_

_(inspiré par Down to the bone, "An acoustic tribute to Depeche Mode", Sylvain Chauveau) _

Elle fait quelques pas de plus vers l'intérieur de la pièce ; à travers une des fenêtres, elle voit la pleine lune émerger derrière une sorte de contrefort dénudé qui domine le burg de ce côté. La lumière lisse et augurale se répand sans peine et sans bruit dans la pièce.

Le loup qui est Thoerdag est immobile, attentif, mais sans plus, à ce qui se passe autour de lui. Par contre, l'autre loup, Remus donc, s'avance vers elle en grondant, babines retroussées.

Isolfe entreprend de se déplacer latéralement, en un long glissement attentif, afin de rester face à lui et de le surveiller, tout en se rapprochant du sac dans lequel elle trouvera son fouet. Le parcours lui semble interminable ; pourtant, lorsque sa main se renferme sur le manche de cuir, la pleine lune est toujours suspendue au même niveau au-dessus de son rocher.

Isolfe se dit que son angoisse est comme une sphère d'obsidienne, noire, lisse, parfaitement enclose sur elle-même, inexpugnable. Une contre lune, en quelque sorte.

Le loup voit la lanière noire, gronde encore. Isolfe peut maintenant distinguer ses crocs, blancs et acérés sur les babines tendres.

Elle tend le cuir entre ses deux mains, à hauteur des ses épaules, elle lui présente cette corde noire qui présage la violence entre eux, elle la fait monter doucement ; quand la lanière arrive au niveau de ses yeux et lui masque le loup, elle la jette brusquement sur le côté. Avec un sifflement docile, le fouet retombe paisiblement sur le sol.

« Pas de violence entre nous, tu comprends. Toi et moi, nous n'en avons pas besoin. »

Le loup gris fait un bond de côté, cesse de gronder, l'autre se rapproche, silencieux.

Isolfe continue à parler au loup brun et gris.

« Je ne peux pas me méfier de toi, parce que j'ai besoin d'un allié. Ecoute, écoute ma voix, tu dois bien la reconnaître. »

Elle approche ses mains qui tremblent légèrement de la gueule du loup.

« Renifle mes mains, mon odeur, faut-il qu'il m'en souvienne, nous avons parfois été si proches que tu as bien dû en garder la trace au fond de toi.

- Lèche mes mains, sur lesquels les doigts de Remus se sont posés, mes poignets, qu'il a serrés si fort, tu reconnaîtras la texture de ma peau. »

Le loup semble ensorcelé par cette voix, il s'est assis et renifle les mains qu'on lui présente, puis il se met à les lécher.

« Comment aurais-je peur de toi, puisque tu m'as demandé d'être sans peur ? Puisque c'est toi qui m'a dit _Vous êtes forte._ Comment pourrais-tu me vouloir du mal alors que tu m'as écrit :

(elle se met à réciter les mots qu'elle connaît par cœur)

_Sur le rythme de ses pas pénètre en moi la certitude que c'est la femme que je vais me mettre à aimer dès qu'elle sera arrivée à mon niveau,_ _elle que je vais aimer dans la pleine réconciliation de mon cœur, mon cerveau et mon sexe, elle que je vois avancer vers moi dans sa plénitude, amante, épouse et mère, encore quelques pas, encore deux, encore un, nous sommes exactement au même niveau, devant une fenêtre, ce qui reste de lumière du dehors vient se poser sur elle, c'est le début de mon amour; la césure de ma_ _vie, il y aura maintenant un avant et un après. _

Isolfe s'agenouille devant lui, leurs têtes sont maintenant au même niveau, la gorge d'Isolfe toute proche de la gueule du loup. Va-t-il poser sa gueule contre la gorge qui s'offre au rythme du sang ?

Soudain, le loup noir bondit sur eux, grondant, poil hérissé, queue dressée.

Sous le choc, Isolfe chute sur le côté, mais se reçoit souplement, et rampe vers le fouet. Des deux loups, elle ne voit plus qu'un enchevêtrement grondant de pattes, de gueules et de crocs.

Quand elle a enfin saisi le fouet, elle se remet sur ses pieds, se maudissant pour avoir oublier de surveiller le loup noir, mais comme le tête-à-tête avec le loup gris brun était irrésistiblement tendre, un enivrement de douceur…

Elle se dirige vers eux, sachant ce qu'elle doit faire – les séparer et attirer l'attention du loup noir sur elle et … faire en sorte qu'il la morde – mais hésitant sur les moyens d'y parvenir. Elle a pourtant lu des tas de choses sur le comportement des loups, les garous et les autres, mais maintenant cela semble bien la chose la plus stupide qu'elle ait jamais faite de sa vie.

Elle se décide brusquement, puisqu'il est d'humeur belliqueuse, autant en profiter. Rapidement, elle dégage son bras gauche de la veste, qui vient pendre dans son dos avec un mouvement souple, comme une dépouille encore tiède, elle remonte la manche de l'autre vêtement qu'elle porte encore sous la veste, son bras est maintenant dénudé, exposé, jusque bien au dessus du coude, elle se demande si elle sent la chair fraîche ou si elle a passé l'âge.

Elle s'approche de leur zone de combat, lève le fouet, qui vient frapper en sifflant le dos et la tête du loup noir. Il se retourne du côté d'où le coup est venu, Isolfe lui présente son bras, absurdement pâle, lisse, civilisé et vulnérable à côté des deux animaux, de leur fourrure et de leurs crocs.

En même temps, elle agite le fouet devant la gueule du loup gris, gentiment, pour l'obliger à reculer et à se mettre à côté d'elle. Le loup noir hésite, il recule brutalement en grondant, elle a soudainement horriblement peur qu'il ne lui saute à la gorge, un coup fatal qui mettrait fin à son histoire. Elle lui présente à nouveau son bras, comme un défi, elle ne sait plus trop ce que fait le loup gris, elle croit le sentir encore près d'elle, sans en être sûre, elle jette un regard rapide vers sa droite, et puis, tout d'un coup, elle voit la gueule du loup noir tout près d'elle et son bras qui en émerge de part et d'autre, elle est tombée à genoux sous le choc, la douleur est comme de grandes pointes de lumière blanche qui entrent dans ses yeux, se désintéressant de sa chair.

Le loup gris se rapproche d'un bond, il mort le noir à l'échine, qui abandonne sa proie humaine pour répondre à l'agression de son congénère.

Isolfe aurait envie de s'abandonner à l'immense fatigue qui est tombée sur elle, elle doit se répéter qu'il lui faut s'enfuir, et avant qu'il lui faut à nouveau les séparer, reprendre le loup brun gris avec elle, et neutraliser le loup noir et l'énumération de cet indispensable enchaînement d'actions augmente encore sa fatigue. Et si elle regarde son bras, elle sait qu'elle risque de s'évanouir pour de bon.

Peut-être devrait-elle s'asséner un coup de fouet sur la tête, ou se cingler le dos pour se réveiller ?

Elle déroule précautionneusement sa manche sur la morsure, qui n'a pas l'air de beaucoup saigner ; à nouveau elle s'approche des deux loups, à nouveau elle lève son fouet, elle se demande si elle n'aurait pas été condamnée sans le savoir à toujours refaire les mêmes gestes, mais cette fois-ci le fouet retombe sur le loup gris, et avec douceur. Comme le noir l'avait fait tout à l'heure, il se tourne vers elle, il regarde en direction de la voix qui lui dit

« Viens, il faut que nous partions maintenant »

et il rejoint la femme qui lui parle si tendrement.

L'autre loup écoute, lui aussi, il a l'air sérieusement blessé, Isolfe voit de minces filets de sang qui partent de derrière sa tête et finissent par se perdre dans l'épaisseur de la fourrure. Toujours grondant, et sans cesser de les regarder, il recule vers le fond de la pièce.

Isolfe cherche des yeux son manteau et les vêtements que Remus a abandonné avant de se transformer, elle s'en saisit, les fourre dans son sac, l'opération est bêtement compliquée car sa main gauche est inutilisable.

Elle commence à marcher à reculons, elle aussi, en direction de la porte, tremblant à nouveau, se disant qu'elle serait incapable de réagir si le loup noir attaquait à nouveau. Le loup brun vient se placer devant elle, tenant l'autre en respect, restant immobile, alors qu'elle recule, un complice qui couvrirait sa retraite.

Elle atteint enfin la porte, l'entrouvre lentement, appelle son loup

« Viens, mais fais attention à l'autre, ne te retourne pas, recule jusqu'ici. »

Il lui obéit, il est enfin près d'elle, pendant un cours instant, ils sont l'un contre l'autre, le temps de se glisser par la porte entrebâillée qu'elle renferme ensuite.

Evidemment, il n'y a pas de clef pour la verrouiller.

Elle espérait à moitié revoir le serviteur, Phelan, oui Phelan, il aurait pu l'aider, mais il doit se terrer quelque part, de peur de se trouver nez à nez avec leur bande de loups.

Tout est absolument silencieux, comme si le silence de cette maison s'était constitué dans une succession de siècles où aucun bruit de s'était jamais fait entendre.

Elle a pris soin, lorsqu'elle est arrivée, d'observer la configuration des lieux afin d'être capable de quitter le château le plus rapidement possible. Au bout de ce couloir, dont les murs sont recouverts d'étoffe rouge et déchirée, il faudra passer par une petite porte de service, ouvrant à gauche et ils se retrouveront dans un immense hall, dont la porte de bois noircie les mènera à une sorte de cour d'honneur à moitié abandonnée et, de là, à la grille de fer et enfin au chemin qui les éloignera de cet endroit.

Isolfe se met à prier sans savoir qui pour que ni la porte ni la grille ne soient fermées. Le dieu indéterminé a dû entendre car elle et le loup sortent sans peine.

A l'extérieur, tout est rigoureusement blanc et lumineux: neige et pleine lune.

Le loup lève ses yeux vers la lune, puis l'abandonne. L'air algide finit d'épuiser Isolfe. Elle se secoue néanmoins, enfile son manteau, en essayant de ne rien faire peser sur sa blessure, et elle s'aperçoit qu'elle est incapable de faire quoique ce soit d'autre. Elle s'affale sur le loup, et a juste le réflexe de passer une de ses jambes de l'autre côté et de s'accrocher au pelage. Elle entend encore un long hennissement, impatient et anxieux, comme un appel auquel il ne sera pas répondu.

_Monologue du loup brun et gris_

_Neige odeur traces pattes neige neige pattes à peine traces cœur battement puissant pas d'essoufflement calmes les mâchoires pas envie de mordre plus envie de mordre sur moi autre cœur bat bat bat vite trop vite blessure chaleur autre odeur à respirer sang femelle douce lourde courir courir la neige le monde porter précieux porter odeur femelle douce découverte enfin _

_°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8°8_


	31. L'azur D'Azur, à moi !

**Astorius** – je ne suis pas certaine que c'est pour cela que j'avais choisi le mot de dépouille pour décrire la manche, mais en tout cas, merci d'y avoir pensé à ma place, car c'est superbement pertinent.

La chair fraîche… c'est encore un clin d'œil aux contes de fées.

**Léna** – je retiens « sans verser dans le sentimentalisme » - parce que j'ai toujours peur que ça me tombe dessus… J'aime bien aussi la continuité que tu vois entre le loup et le Remus diariste – encore une façon de les réconcilier.

**Fénice** – la logique de la méthode : la suite va t'apprendre qu'elle est extrêmement précise, et répétitive.

La malédiction et la subjectivité … je serais tentée d'être d'accord avec toi, sauf que pour Remus, et les lycanthropes, difficile de prendre ses distances par rapport à « l'alien » qui vient régulièrement vous habiter et faire disparaître votre esprit raisonnant.

Et pourtant, et là c'est la réponse à **Louve**, en choisissant le camp d'Isolfe, en « parlant », le loup de Remus perd sa monstruosité et gagne en humanité, il est devenu perméable aux sentiments amoureux de son « humain. » Peut-être que finalement c'est cela le thème de LAZ, au-delà de l'histoire d'amour – la révélation de l'humain dans ce qui était donné au départ comme monstrueux. Et là, vous allez me répondre – C'est la Belle et la Bête !

**Hemera** – je n'ai rien à répondre, sauf à t'écrire que cette revue me touche et m'émeut, avec ses mots qui m'enveloppent doucement.

Et maintenant, encore un bref chapitre… dont je vous souhaite bonne lecture.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**L'azur – D'Azur à moi ! **

Je baigne dans un état mystérieux, mélange irrationnel de souffrance physique et de bien-être cérébral.

Maintenant que le pire de l'épreuve est derrière moi, je ne souhaite plus penser à ce que j'ai entrepris, tout me semble distant, hormis la chaleureuse fourrure dans laquelle j'ai l'impression d'être enveloppée comme d'une couverture, et, en dessous, le mouvement puissant des muscles.

Je ne m'inquiète pas une seule seconde de notre destination, je lui fais une confiance absolue, la pleine lune peut bien durer éternellement.

Pourtant, il vient de s'arrêter brusquement, en gémissant, si brusquement que j'ai failli glisser de son dos.

Je relève la tête, nous sommes sortis de la forêt, je ne vois aucun obstacle devant nous, simplement un espace de neige iridescente, s'éployant jusqu'à l'infini. Le loup continue à gémir, se met à piétiner la neige avec ses pattes avant. Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner la chaleur et le moelleux de sa toison, mais il semble s'impatienter.

La lune telle un cyclope hautain nous contemple. Je me laisse glisser le long de son flanc, dans la neige. Je n'aurais pas dû, car je me suis reçue sur mon bras gauche, la douleur se met à zigzaguer le long de mes nerfs, en les écorchant au passage.

Il gémit toujours, je sens que je vais bientôt faire comme lui. Peut-être devrais-je plonger mon bras dans la neige, afin de l'anesthésier ? Le loup vient me taper gentiment dans le cou avec son mufle, pour me rappeler que j'ai mieux à faire que de m'apitoyer sur mon sort et que c'est maintenant à mon tour d'agir. En prenant appui sur lui, j'arrive à me mettre à genoux, puis debout. Je fais quelques pas en avant, en titubant lentement, ne sachant pas à quoi m'attendre et parce que je suis exténuée. Le loup me rattrape d'un bond, happe le bas de mon manteau et me tire en arrière, trop brusquement ; je m'affale dans la neige.

Je commence enfin à comprendre ce qui l'a mis en alerte : devant nous doit se trouver une zone protégée par un enchantement, qui fait office de barrière et empêche toute sortie, ou toute intrusion, dans ce qui doit être le domaine de Thoerdag Søllenborg. Merde ! j'imagine que le sort est fichtrement bien ficelé - d'après les renseignements que j'ai collectés sur le maître des lieux, il est excellent magicien - autant dire impossible à neutraliser rapidement. Surtout dans l'état où je suis, avec un bras inutilisable, ne servant qu'à me faire souffrir, et la tête à peu près vide, à un point tel que je n'arrive pas à faire la connexion entre Remus et le loup à mes côtés. Je n'arrive même plus pourquoi mon bras est douloureux, inerte et inutilisable …

Je me remets debout et reprends ma progression vers l'invisible barrière, sans l'avoir vraiment décidé. Cette fois-ci le loup ne m'en empêche pas, mais avance en même temps que moi. J'ai effectivement de plus en plus de mal à avancer, comme si je devais ouvrir mon chemin à travers une matière visqueuse et compacte. Et une oppression qui vient se poser sur les poumons. Je fais encore un pas, deux, je dois y mettre toute mon énergie, et l'oxygène m'échappe irrémédiablement. Le loup me pousse en arrière.

Le sort n'est pas agressif, il semble davantage fait pour protéger que pour assaillir, du moins vous prévient-il progressivement de sa présence, la résistance à la progression et la privation d'oxygène ne se manifestant que graduellement, mais au bout de quelques mètres il est bien évidemment impossible de continuer à avancer. C'est comme si des mains affectueuses et attentionnées vous empêchaient d'aller ou vous courez un danger.

Pourtant, pour le loup et pour moi, le danger est de rester là.

Il vient de se retourner brusquement, se mettant à gronder, le poil hérissé sur l'échine. Je regarde moi aussi, en arrière, je ne vois rien, la muraille sombre de la forêt, et pourtant quelque chose, ou quelqu'un doit arriver de ce côté là: les furies viendraient-elles à nouveau se mesurer à moi ? ou alors le loup noir se serait échappé et serait en train de nous retrouver ?

Nous restons immobiles, guettant dans la même direction. Je me suis à nouveau laissée tomber sur les genoux, je suis à nouveau tout contre lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, je distingue une forme noire, plus basse, plus longue qu'un humain, qui se déplace sans peine sur la couche de neige avec une redoutable célérité. C'est donc bien le loup noir.

ll semble impossible de tenter une transplanation, et puis les loups, garous ou pas, ne maîtrisent pas cette technique. Nous avons besoin tous les deux d'une magie plus puissante que celle de Thoerdag Søllenborg, dont la manifestation animale est justement en train de se rapprocher de nous avec toute l'allure puissante de ses quatre pattes réunies. Je suis glacée de terreur à l'idée de le voir à nouveau près de moi, je suis sûre qu'il se précipite vers nous avec tout son instinct de tueur.

Je me souviens avec un soulagement brusque que je m'appelle Dazurs, et que je possède la maîtrise d'un sort spécifique et secret, que seuls les Dazurs et leur parentèle peuvent utiliser, et qui se transmet également à ceux au bénéfice desquels elle serait éventuellement utilisée.

Je me demande tout d'un coup si Remus, une fois redevenu homme, gardera le privilège que, dans quelques instants, je vais accorder à sa personnalité lupine et, bursquement, je sais à nouveau que lui et le loup ne font qu'un.

Reste à l'appliquer concrètement ! La formule en elle-même ne pose aucune difficulté, il suffit de dire "D'Azur à moi", mais comme il s'agit de quitter la terre ferme pour l'éther, il faut aussi que le formulant porte, en général sur son dos, accroché à ses deux mains, l'autre, celui qui ne possède pas la maîtrise du sort, car seul ce premier peut se soustraire aux lois de l'attraction terrestre, l'autre participant ne faisant en quelque sorte que suivre le mouvement.

A la limite, je pourrais reproduire la manœuvre avec un loup, en l'attrapant par les deux pattes d'avant, j'ai confiance en lui pour se laisser manipuler de la sorte, il m'a portée tout à l'heure, ce serait à mon tour de lui rendre la politesse, mais je n'ai qu'un bras valide ! J'espère que celui qui me reste sera capable de déployer une force dédoublée, car c'est la seule solution que je puisse envisager.

Le loup regarde toujours en arrière, raidi sur ses pattes, la fourrure dressée sur l'échine, la queue tendue. L'autre doit être à environ deux cents mètres, la lune est toujours suspendue au dessus de l'étendue de neige à laquelle elle confronte sa propre pâleur maladive. Sait-elle déjà que je m'apprête à venir la défier sur son propre terrain en me rapprochant d'elle, que je viens lui prendre un de ses amants pour en faire le mien ?

Je m'agenouille à côté du loup gris et brun, je passe mon bras droit sous lui, derrière les antérieurs, je me mets péniblement debout, encore que je ne sois finalement pas sûre que ceci soit indispensable, mais je ne veux pas prendre de risque.

Bon sang, un loup pèse-t-il autant qu'un homme ? Non évidemment, moins de quarante kilos sans doute, mais je chancelle sous l'effort. Heureusement qu'il reste parfaitement calme, en me regardant de ses magnifiques yeux dorés. Je repense à ce moment, avant l'attaque du loup noir, où nous étions si proches, sa gueule posée sur mon cou. Je repense à ce matin de juin où Remus était venu se réfugier derrière ma fenêtre et où je l'avais tenu serré contre moi avant de l'allonger dans mon lit…

Je sors de ma rêverie quand le loup noir n'est plus qu'à une cinquantaine de mètres, je resserre mon étreinte sur le loup gris et lance d'une voix forte "D'Azur à moi", nous somme aspirés par le ciel, tandis que l'autre loup hurle en nous regardant.

Je retrouve cette délicieuse sensation d'apesanteur et d'irréalité, cette douceur bleutée qui nous pénètre et dans laquelle nous nous dissolvons, lui abandonnant toute revendication d'une quelconque corporéité. Je suis sûre qu'une mort sereine doit ressembler à cela, à cette impression d'allègement bienfaisant.


	32. Le loup, l'azur Retrouvailles

Bien, je crois que c'était une mauvaise idée de poster un chapitre juste avant les vacances… j'ai un peu l'impression qu'il est resté en rade. Moi qui dois déjà me secouer pour continuer à publier, si en plus mon maigre lectorat déserte cette histoire, je ne sais pas où je vais trouver la motivation pour aller jusqu'au bout !

Donc quadruple merci à Léna et Fée qui m'ont laissé un commentaire…

Je suis contente que vous ayez apprécié le sort des Dazurs, après coup, il m'avait semblé assez nul. Mais j'avais imaginé ces sorts "privés", qui ne sont repertoriés dans le corpus magique et qui ne s'apprennent pas, mais se donnent ( et pour tout vous avouer, l'idée de départ, c'est la botte de Nevers, du film le Bossu !).

Et pour Fée qui veut savoir si le loup noir veut garder son « fils » ou Isolfe auprès de lui… côté loup, je n'ai pas cherché la réponse… côté homme, côté Thoerdag donc, c'est oui….

Les retrouvailles, demandiez-vous ? Les voilà, un peu tordues, bien sûr, pas véritables, encore différées. Le chapitre est court, parce que je n'ai pas pris le temps de revoir la suite, mais il y a encore beaucoup de neige pour Léna.

Bonne lecture ! (ne m'abandonnez pas)

**Le loup, l'azur – Retrouvailles**

J'ouvre les yeux dans la pénombre de ce qui me semble être une grotte, au delà de laquelle je perçois la lumière du jour, se débattant avec d'innombrables flocons de neige, pâle et maussade après celle de la pleine lune.

Je cherche le loup gris, en faisant bouger mes yeux, doucement, car ils me font mal. Et je le vois, penché sur moi, mais il n'est plus loup, il est redevenu homme, lui à qui j'ai dit hier, au creux des lèvres, avant que tout cela ne s'accomplice "Je vous aime".

Et je m'aperçois que j'ai aimé le loup gris comme un frère tout le temps qu'a duré la pleine lune. Et maintenant, c'est à nouveau lui.

Quel privilège ai-je eu de le voir sous ses deux aspects, le loup face à moi, contre moi. La première fois …. dont je sais aussi qu'elle aura été la dernière…. Je serai présente à son ultime transformation, tout en ne la voyant pas, le dernier échange de sang qui mettra fin à sa malédiction.

Je demande, d'une voix fatiguée

« Où sommes nous ? ».

Il me répond par une autre question, anxieuse :

- Dites-moi d'abord comment vous vous sentez ? »

Je remue un peu mon bras, docilement allongé de tout son long, à côté de moi. Il n'est plus vraiment douloureux, plutôt endolori. La douleur s'est en fait assise sur mes yeux, et pèse de tout son poids. Je suis contente de la pénombre ambiante, je crois que je ne supporterai pas une vraie lumière, qui serait une cruauté de plus, après les dents du loup noir.

« Mon bras ne me fait pas mal, c'est comme s'il n'était pas vraiment là, mais j'ai mal aux yeux, c'est curieux non ? Vous vous en êtes occupé, comment est la morsure ? Et il y a longtemps que nous sommes là, que vous … vous êtes retransformé ? Racontez-moi, je ne me souviens que de cette barrière invisible et du loup noir qui nous coursait.. Dites- moi !

– Eh bien, quand je suis me suis retransformé, vous étiez allongée dans la neige, pas vraiment évanouie, pas vraiment consciente non plus. En fait, j'ai eu du mal à voir où nous étiez tout d'abord, il s'était remis à neiger, et vous aviez presque entièrement disparu sous la neige, j'ai cru pendant quelques instants, que … que vous étiez morte, et ensevelie, parce que la couche de neige sur vous… eh bien… ressemblait et à une tombe et à un linceul. Et j'ai pensé que c'était moi, loup, qui vous avait tué. Je l'ai si souvent cauchemardé que cette issue semblait logique. »

Il s'interrompt et vient s'allonger près de moi, sur le côté, de façon à pouvoir parler tout près de mon oreille. C'est comme si nous reprenions une conversation interrompue depuis longtemps, qui avait commencé dans un sillon de terre, et que nous n'avions pas su poursuivre. Mais maintenant nous sommes enfin libres de tout nous dire, et de nous toucher, il m'a écrit qu'il m'aimait, je lui ai dit la nuit dernière. Je prends une de ses mains, et la pose en travers de moi, en travers de mon ventre. Il reprend, laissant trembler sa main sur moi.

– Je me suis approché, j'ai rageusement écarté la neige qui vous cachait à moi, vos joues étaient froides, mais souples et se sont réchauffées sous mes doigts. Ensuite je me suis occupé de votre bras, mes souvenirs – humains – de la veille m'étaient revenus en vous touchant. La morsure est profonde, vous n'avez pas dû beaucoup saigner, parce que les crocs n'ont déchiré que du muscle, sans toucher ni à une veine, ni à une artère, loué soit Merlin. J'ai nettoyé la plaie, en appliquant ce que j'avais emmené avec moi…

…je ne peux pas m'empêcher de demander

– Une recette de Severus ?

car j'ai besoin de me débarrasser de toute cette tension accumulée depuis des mois : il faut que je rie ou que je pleure. Autant rire, et recréer ainsi la camaraderie familière et docile qui a souvent présidé à nos relations, je ne me sens finalement pas encore prête à plonger tout de suite dans le registre intime et amoureux avec lui, soyons encore de simples amis avant de devenir un couple d'amants. Et je suis certaine qu'il éprouve la même hésitation que moi. D'ailleurs il laisse échapper un rire, rêveur néanmoins, comme s'il voyait son avenir se déployer sous les mêmes perspectives que le mien.

- Non, non, je ne vous aurais pas fait courir un tel risque. Non, c'est une préparation que j'utilise régulièrement, pour moi. »

Je ne sens soudain un peu bête de ne pas y avoir songé.

« C'est un produit qui aide à la cicatrisation, mais là, il a d'abord eu l'effet inverse, un peu comme un anticoagulant j'imagine, il a déclenché un écoulement, quelque chose de noirâtre et visqueux, un peu comme du sang, mais pas seulement. »

Je réprime un haut le cœur en l'entendant, un mouvement qui me secoue l'abdomen et soulève un peu son bras.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça n'avait rien de dangereux, au contraire, je pense que cela a bien drainé la blessure ».

Et il presse légèrement sa main sur moi. Je m'aperçois alors que nous sommes sous un sapin, et non pas dans une grotte, je vois l'envers des branches rigidifiées par le poids de la neige.

« Je vous ai fait un bandage, je pense qu'il vaut mieux que dans un premier temps vous ne pliiez pas votre bras, autant laisser votre muscle au repos le plus possible.

– Et vous pensez que j'en récupérerai l'usage bientôt ?

– Bien sûr, dans quelques jours. Dans une heure ou deux je referais votre pansement.

– Quelle heure est-il ?

- Midi presque. Vous avez faim ?

– Non, et vous ? J'ai des provisions dans mon sac, j'avais pensé de quoi prendre à manger, mais pas à me soigner, je ne pensais vraiment pas que Margaretha de Geer, me mentait …. Elle avait l'air tellement incorruptible, un modèle de rectitude protestante. Ce Thoerdag doit avoir un sacré pouvoir de persuasion, qu'en dites – vous ? Et vous croyez que nous sommes hors de danger maintenant ? Il nous courrait après, et je me demande ce qui ce serait passé s'il nous avait rattrapé.

– Je ne garde aucun souvenir de tout cela, racontez-moi, vous êtes ma mémoire pour ces heures que j'ai passées à vos côtés sans le savoir »

J'entreprends le récit à compter du lever de la pleine lune, hier, les moments où j'étais seule entre les deux hommes et les deux loups de la prophétie, cinq personnages pour trois présences, le bond du loup noir, sa morsure, la présence du loup gris à mes côtés, mon frère d'armes, notre fuite sans encombre hors du château, le silence séculaire qui y régnait, la course dans la neige, sur son dos de loup – là, l'attention aigüe avec laquelle il m'écoute s'ouvre un peu, et dans cet angle adouci je retrouve la bienveillance pathétique et dorée de ses yeux de loup - et, aux confins du domaine de Thoerdag, l'obstacle invisible, le loup noir qui arrivait vers nous, un dernier sursaut de lucidité de ma part et le recours à ma formule secrète, l'apanage des Dazurs.

Je vois Remus hausser les sourcils d'un air interrogateur. J'ai souvent une envie folle de lui parler de tout cela, de lui parler de moi.

« Cette formule, transmise par mon père, alors que j'avais dix ans, permet d'échapper à un danger en s'enfuyant dans les airs. Autrement dit le ciel, l'azur, Dazurs. Son existence est révélée et cachée au cœur de notre nom. Elle a été donnée à notre famille, vers le XV ième siècle par un magicien qu'un de mes ancêtres avait sauvé de l'inquisition, au péril de sa vie. Et c'est ainsi que les Dazurs sont devenues eux aussi des magiciens. Je l'ai reçue avec ravissement, comme une entrée anticipée dans tous les possibles de l'âge adulte, et avec angoisse aussi, bien sûr, puisque mon père, en me la donnant, me signifiait du même coup que j'étais parvenue à un âge autonome, où j'étais susceptible d'encourir un danger pour mon propre compte. Et puis, cette formule porte en elle un orgueil que j'étais prête à assumer pleinement, et qui venait apporter un prestige infini, même s'il était clandestin et impossible à revendiquer à l'extérieur, à une situation matérielle qui à l'époque frisait la misère. En effet, c'était encore les années agitées et sombres où, en France, le ministère avait promulgué des arrêtés anti-magie, afin de neutraliser, ou de débusquer, les partisans des œuvres noires, la magie déviante. Autant vous dire que les ingrédients pour fabriquer des potions ne se vendaient plus, ou du moins en toute petite quantité, et que mon père avait quasiment perdu son travail et par conséquent toute source de revenus. D'où l'intérêt aussi d'avoir une mère et une demi-famille muggle et donc une solution de repli. D'où mon profond attachement, quasi sentimental, au monde des muggles. Par la suite, alors que je me débattais avec mes douloureuses incertitudes d'adolescente, je trouvais que ce "truc" était d'une immodestie totale, et que le fait de pouvoir dire, et encore, dans certaines circonstances bien précises "Azur à moi", était d'un intérêt pratique quasiment nul lorsqu'il s'agissait de trouver des réponses concrètes ou de se protéger contre les coups qu'une personnalité adulte en cours de formation ne manque pas de vous assener régulièrement, dans ses efforts maladroits et mal ajustés pour voir le jour. Et puis, aucun intérêt non plus pour trouver le prince charmant. Sauf à le sauver d'une situation rocambolesque, mais bon, l'occasion ne s'était jamais présentée, jusqu'à hier.

Je ris en concluant :

– J'ai toujours pensé que j'étais une adolescente attardée. Donc, voilà comme nous avons échappé à notre poursuivant. Mais je ne sais pas trop où nous avons hm atterri ?

– J'ai jeté un coup d'œil aux alentours, on voit une petite ville en contrebas, j'imagine qu'il s'agit d'Althofen… Donc, il nous a finalement poursuivi, je pensais pourtant… enfin il m'avait affirmé avoir bu quelque chose afin de diminuer ses forces et de ne pas vous blesser. Et puis, aussi, il m'avait demandé si je saurais m'occuper de vous, vous aider à fuir, vous soigner. Il semblait tellement prêt à nous aider, sincèrement, ce qu'il a dit de vous et de moi, enfin de nous, je peux le dire maintenant, n'est-ce pas ? »

Je lui fais signe que oui, j'encercle son poignet de mes doigts.

« C'est vrai, il m'a dit qu'il souhaitait me voir libéré de ma malédiction.

– Et il vous a appelé son fils ! Vous savez il m'a raconté comment il avait retrouvé votre trace, à Hogwarts, après avoir un jour rêvé de vous, lui le père, vous le fils. Vous êtes donc déçu que le loup n'ait pas agi conformément aux paroles de l'homme, mais j'imagine qu' une fois transformé il est impossible de résister à ses instincts de prédateur ?

– Oui, vous avez raison, vous allez rire, mais j'ai toujours eu une vision un peu idéaliste des loups-garous. »

Je ne ris pas, je délaisse son poignet et passe mes doigts sur ses joues. Puis je reprends :

« Vous croyez que le poulain dont ils parlaient, lui et son serviteur, est né la nuit dernière ?

– Je ne sais pas, et cet ordre qu'il lui a donné, pour le nom, un nom en I ou en R, vous croyez que c'était pour nous … séduire, ou nous rassurer, ou nous dire qu'il avait envie que …oh je ne sais pas ce qu'il voulait.

– Peu importe, c'est un homme étrange, fascinant, en fait je ne sais pas si je le reverrai un jour … mais.. d'ores et déjà cela semblerait quand même cruel de ne plus jamais avoir de contact avec lui. Mais évidemment, je ne peux parler pour vous, vous préféreriez peut-être couper définitivement les ponts avec lui, et l'oublier à jamais.

– Je ne crois pas, comme vous le disiez, cela semblerait cruel ; vous savez, j'étais sincère quand je lui ai dit que je lui avais pardonné. Après tout, il ne m'a mordu que parce qu'il l'avait été auparavant, il est aussi innocent que moi de cette horreur. Et puis, je ne le connais que depuis hier soir, et au moment où j'ai vu enfin son visage, je savais que j'allais être, ou que j'étais en passe d'être sauvé, grâce à vous et grâce à lui. C'est forcément la joie qui s'impose à vous dans un tel moment, pas le ressentiment, encore moins la haine. En fait j'éprouve presque de la reconnaissance pour lui.

Il se tait, appuyant doucement sur ma main posée sur lui. Ma main ne sait plus si elle m'appartient encore, c'est étrange et doux.

« Et maintenant, Isolfe, dites-moi ce qui va se passer ensuite, entre … eh bien ! entre nous. Comment allons nous continuer ? Marghereta a été inflexible, elle n'a rien voulu me dire, sauf pour la morsure, mais ensuite… »

Je vois devant mes yeux mes doigts toujours sur ses joues. J'ai besoin de le toucher, puisque ce que j'ai à lui dire va parler de séparation. Je commence, mais je ne fais que bredouiller, mais j'ai perdu ma voix, trop d'émotion, trop de fatigue ? Je marque une pause, je déglutis avec effort, j'ai soif maintenant, je m'entends parler sur un ton craquant, mal accordé.

« Je suis désolée, Remus, nous allons devoir nous quitter encore, je vais vous laisser rentrer chez vous…

La panique se met à tourner dans ses yeux, il se relève sur un coude – quelle idiote je fais, pourquoi dois-je toujours être si brutale ?

« Nous devons rester encore séparés un mois, une lune, c'est ce que nous lui devons encore. Je vais retourner à Hogwarts, je voudrais qu'il en soit autrement, un jour je vous expliquerai, mais nous ne serons plus séparés qu'un mois, à partir de maintenant, il faut qu'une pleine lune se passe encore sans que nous … et ensuite je viendrai vous rejoindre et cette fois-ci je resterai avec vous et vous m'accueillerez dans votre lit. Vous allez encore vous transformer deux fois, une fois sans moi, et pour votre dernière métamorphose je serais avec de vous. Mais ne m'en demandez pas plus pour le moment. J'ai soif, pouvez-vous me donner à boire ? »

Il reste silencieux, se lève, me prépare quelque chose avec un sachet qu'il a pris dans sa poche. J'essaie de bouger, je parviens à m'asseoir en prenant appui sur mon bras valide. Je me sens affreusement étourdie, je dois m'adosser rapidement au tronc de sapin. Les tâches disparaissent devant mes yeux, la fraîcheur revient dans ma tête. Remus est à nouveau près de moi, les genoux dans la neige.

« Vous auriez dû m'appeler, je vous aurais aidé à vous asseoir.

Je lui réponds

– Excusez-moi, vous avez raison, mais cela fait si longtemps que je suis habituée à ne plus compter que sur moi. »

Il se mord les lèvres.

« C'est vrai que j'ai été lâche, j'ai fui, et j'ai tout fait pour éviter d'être retrouvé. Mais je pensais que je vous ferai horreur, et puis moi, le loup-garou, je n'avais rien à vous offrir de ce que vous pouviez désirer … un compagnon sur lequel compter trente jours sur trente, et aussi … un homme avec qui créer une famille, un homme qui pourrait, qui saurait vous faire des enfants. J'étais disqualifié pour toutes ces choses et pourtant c'était ce que je souhaitais le plus au monde. Oh Isolfe, est-il vrai que tout cela soit possible maintenant entre nous ? »

Il attend ma réponse comme un verdict, et je vais lui dire oui et je vais l'acquitter. Parce que je n'ai pas confiance en ma voix qui viendrait perturber par un trop-plein d'émotions le calme qui nous entoure et dont nous avons encore besoin , je prends sa main et je nous fait écrire OUI dans la neige, trois lettres profondément enfoncées dans les cristaux bleutés.

Il les regarde attentivement, et moi avec lui, puis il prépare et me tend un gobelet fumant, je bois, c'est amer et désaltérant. Lorsque j'ai terminé, j'ai encore soif et j'ai droit à une deuxième ration. Il me dit

« Cette préparation va vous redonner des forces. Je vais vous accompagner jusqu'à Hogwarts, je ne montrerai pas, bien sûr, mais je veux être certain que vous rentriez sans problème. Nous préviendrons Hagrid de votre arrivée, il viendra vous chercher. Maintenant, je vais refaire votre pansement. Et après nous partirons, nous ne pouvons pas rester sous ce sapin, nous finirions par être bloqués. »

Il est vrai que la neige continue à tomber, et à s'amasser autour de notre abri ; elle atteint presque les branches les plus basses de l'arbre. Remus commence à s'affairer autour de moi, m'aidant à dégager mon bras de toutes les manches dont je suis vêtue, une, deux, trois. Je découvre un bandage partiellement sali par un liquide noirâtre, mais, maintenant que Remus m'a rassuré à ce sujet et que je n'ai pas mal, je n'éprouve plus que de la curiosité devant ce phénomène. En dessous, la blessure a l'air propre, les traces des crocs parfaitement rangées autour d'une zone intacte, presque nacrée, rien ne s'écoule plus. J'observe les mains et les doigts de Remus travailler sur mon bras, tampon d'ouate, un pour nettoyer, un second pour appliquer un badigeon, glacial et piquant, nouveau bandage, six tours pour emmailloter mon biceps, je regarde sa tête baissée sur moi qui me révèle l'emmêlement de ses cheveux, et plus bas, dans un bel effet de raccourci parfaitement maîtrisé, l'arrête de son nez. Je me dis que nous avons encore tout le voyage de retour pour être ensemble.

« Remus, vous savez maintenant que nous devons nous séparer, pour quelques semaines encore.

Il relève la tête, sourit bravement, me dit

– Oui.

– Eh bien, voilà, je ne sens pas en état pour transplaner, je ne sais pas où trouver une cheminée magique dans le coin, sauf à retourner chez Thoerdag Søllenborg - là son sourire est désolé, et piteux, mais quand même c'est un sourire – et de ses sourires je ne vais bientôt plus pouvoir me passer, ni de ses mains soignantes, ni de sa présence près de moi, ni du son de sa voix, ni de la douceur, sereine, presqu'exaucée, de ses yeux.

– Donc, si nous rentrions en prenant notre temps, en train par exemple ? Je ne suis pas sûre qu'il y ait une gare à Althofen, mais nous devrions bien en trouver une un peu plus loin. J'ai un peu faim, aussi, je crois. Si vous voulez bien regarder dans mon sac, il doit y avoir… eh bien en fait je ne sais plus ce que j'avais prévu… »

Le peu de hauteur disponible sous le sapin l'oblige à progresser accroupi vers l'endroit où se trouve mon sac, il y trouve du pain et des pâtes de fruits, que nous partageons. Ensuite, je dois crapahuter à mon tour pour quitter l'abri du sapin, je me lève dans les flocons qui tombent dru, étonnée de finalement trouver mon équilibre presqu'immédiatement.

La neige commence à s'accrocher à nos vêtements avec ténacité. Nous entamons la descente vers Althofen, que nous avons peine à distinguer, sans parler, réservant nos efforts à la progression dans la couche épaisse, qui à chaque pas nous saisit les jambes jusqu'aux genoux. Je me retourne, nous laissons de gigantesques traces éventrées derrière nous. Je repense à ce poulain, peut-être né la nuit dernière, en train de tester ses jambes grêles sur la litière, près du ventre maternel, déchargé de son poids.

Remus porte mon sac et marche devant moi, afin de me protéger – un peu – de la neige qui tombe obliquement dans notre direction et de me faciliter la marche. Je suis maintenant fatiguée, bientôt épuisée – je ne gaspille plus mes forces à secouer les flocons qui s'amassent sur ma capuche et mes épaules. Régulièrement, Remus se retourne vers moi afin de me demander comment je vais, je lui réponds que je suis fatiguée, mais que ça va aller. Je suppose qu'il n'y croit plus, mais nous progressons finalement assez vite vers le village, et il serait stupide de s'arrêter maintenant. Et je sais ce que je suis capable de m'imposer.

Pourtant, cela, je l'ai surestimé. Les flocons sont comme un mur élastique qui donne l'illusion de céder devant nous, mais ne fait que se déformer en subissant une tension de plus en plus menaçante. Quand nous aurons progressé jusqu'à son point de rupture, nous serons rejetés en arrière, nous serons à nouveau précipités dans la dangereuse présence du loup noir. Mon cerveau m'échappe dans cette blancheur, tandis que mon corps, lui, s'y emprisonne. Je trébuche, mais comme la neige m'arrive déjà aux genoux, je tombe lentement dans une demie chute opaque.

Remus s'arrête instantanément, tout de suite retourné, penché sur moi je suis à l'abri de son corps qui est venu rompre la matière élastique et blanche qui m'étouffait. Il se met à me parler d'une voix fébrile

« Isolfe, Isolfe, idiot de moi, je n'aurais jamais dû vous laisser avancer seule, reposez-vous, je pense que nous sommes bientôt arrivés, nous avons le temps, avez-vous froid ? »

Et comme je ne réponds pas, hébétée par tout ce blanc autour de moi

– M'entendez-vous ? Répondez-moi ! je vous en prie ! »

Il s'est mis à me secouer doucement par les épaules. Je réponds

« Je ne voulais pas … » et déjà j'ai oublié ce que je voulais dire. Il n'est qu'à demi rassuré par cette demie explication. Il sort sa flasque de potion et l'approche directement de ma bouche. Cette fois-ci, le liquide est froid et d'autant plus amer. Je dis

« C'est froid.

– Mais cela va vous faire du bien. Prenez-en encore une gorgée. »

Nous restons silencieux pendant quelques minutes, j'imagine que quelqu'un pourrait mesurer le temps qui passe à l'épaisseur de la couche de neige en train de se constituer sur ces deux voyageurs immobilisés. Je me sens mieux, j'ai hâte de répartir, de m'éloigner.

« Voilà, c'est passé, repartons. »

Remus m'aide à me relever, ensuite, c'est à son tour de se dégager. Puis, il me prend précautionneusement par le bras droit, qu'il fait passer sous son propre bras et qu'il pose en travers de son torse, le maintenant en place à l'aide de son autre main qui a saisi la mienne, et m'offrant ainsi l'appui de son dos.

« Cela sera plus facile pour vous, ainsi. »

Nous nous remettons à marcher, et, pour que cet étrange équipage fonctionne, je dois avancer mes jambes en même temps que les siennes, telle une ombre blanche.

Nous n'avions encore jamais été si proches l'un de l'autre.


	33. Le loup, l'azur Her triumph

**Louve** – effectivement, il n'y a plus qu'à attendre, une pleine lune, encore une autre. Et ce sera fini. Merci de prendre des nouvelles d'Azkaban, Azkaban. Après avoir reçu ta revue, je suis allée relire quelques passages, écrits, non encore mis en ligne. Je crois que ça vaut la peine que je persévère…

**Fenice** – le oui dans la neige, écrit et non dit. J'ai chargé Isolfe de mon hésitation (voire incapacité) à exprimer ses sentiments à voix haute.

**Hemera **– je suis toujours profondément touchée par ce que tu m'écris et par ton style – quelle superbe image que « le giron de la main » de Remus, un véritable détournement poétique comme je les aime ! Et tant mieux si je t'ai donné envie d'apporter tes pierres à l'édifice rémusien…

**Fée Fleau** – Peur du retour à la réalité ? Isolfe a enfin laissé ses peurs derrière elle. Peur que ce n'ait été qu'un rêve ? Mais elle est marquée maintenant, au même endroit que Remus, et par les mêmes crocs. Allez, aie confiance en eux !!

**Léna** – un zest d'humeur, oui, c'est ce qui sauve du trop-de-pathos (comme c'est difficile à écrire, les « bons » sentiments sans recours à l'ironie et à l'humour).

Les rapprochements entre R & I vont se confirmer dans ce nouveau chapitre (héhé)… et ta remarque sur le vouvoiement formaliste et prolongé est tombée à point pour sauver de l'auto-censure un certain passage. C'est drôle que tu m'en parles, juste avant le chapitre où ils passent au « tu » ; comme quoi, le « vous » avait effectivement fait son temps entre eux.

(et j'espère que tu as reçu ce mail récalcitrant … )

Merci des encouragements de mes reviewers et bonne lecture à tous !

_**Le loup l'azur - Her triumph**_

_And then you stood among the dragon-rings._

_I mocked, being crazy, but you mastered it_

_And broke the chain and set my ankles free._

_Her Triumph, in "A Woman Young and Old"_

_W.B.Yeats_

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

Juste avant d'atteindre Althofen, et de réintégrer le monde muggle, nous marquons une pause ; je veux retirer mes vêtements bleus et les changer contre d'autres moins voyants – pas la peine de trop attirer l'attention sur nous qui pourrions facilement passer pour deux zonards excentriques et louches.

Avec l'aide de Remus, j'enfile un gros pull gris et un anorak long qui attendaient dans mon barda. Je lui demande ensuite de réduire les autres.

Nous atteignons le village d'Althofen ; il neige toujours autant, mais les trottoirs sont à peu près dégagés. Après quelques minutes, nous débouchons dans une rue plus large, où circulent quelques habitants. Nous apercevons bientôt l'enseigne d'une taverne : la _Altdeutsche Bierstube_, des lettres en gothique de fantaisie qui s'enroulent vigoureusement autour de deux chopes de bière ! J'ai presque envie de rire, tout est tellement anodin, tout d'un coup.

Je me dis que j'ai besoin de me mettre à l'abri de la neige… non, en fait, je n'aspire plus qu'à une chose : m'affaler dans un endroit chaud et dormir enfin, je suis incapable de me souvenir de quand peut bien dater ma dernière nuit de véritable sommeil. Et puis, ainsi, nous pourrons savoir où se trouve la gare la plus proche.

Remus me désigne la porte :

« Nous entrons, vous avez besoin de vous reposer, et il faut que nous mangions ».

Il est maintenant quatre heures, il fait presque complètement nuit.

Il pousse la porte, l'intérieur de l'auberge n'est encore que faiblement éclairé. Il n'y a quasiment personne à cette heure de l'après-midi, trois vieux bonhommes, attablé chacun dans son coin, l'un lançant des paroles aux deux autres qui font semblant de ne pas entendre, ou peut-être d'ailleurs sont-ils endormis.

Nous choisissons de nous asseoir à mi chemin entre celui qui parle et les deux autres ; pendant que nous nous installons dans une sorte d'alcôve de bois que l'usage a polie et noircie, le premeir nous crie quelque chose.

Je ne comprends rien, même si je me doute qu'il s'agit bien d'allemand, mais il parle d'une voix rocailleuse et avec un accent terrible, comme s'il avait la bouche remplie de cailloux, à tel point que je m'étonne de ne pas les voir tomber sur la table, devant lui.

Nous nous contentons de lui sourire. Je pose la tête sur la table, installant précautionneusement mon bras gauche sur ma cuisse. Le vieux bonhomme expectore un nouveau commentaire, les deux autres rient, le bruit fait sortir l'aubergiste de sa cuisine, en écartant un rideau de drap vert.

Je ferme les yeux. J'imagine qu'il est arrivé devant notre table, car j'entends Remus lui demander s'il parle anglais. L'autre répond "Nein", d'un ton mi-agressif, mi-amusé. Je relève la tête, apparemment, Remus a jugé hautement improbable que le bonhomme pourrait manier le français. Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Il est bien d'un âge à avoir combattu pendant la guerre de 39-45 ! Et une grande cicatrice musarde entre sa tempe et son menton.

Je lui demande si nous pouvons manger ( "Jawohl"), s'il y a une gare à Althofen ("Nein") et où se trouve alors la plus proche. J'arrive à comprendre qu'il faut se rendre à Sankt Veit an der Glon, à une vingtaine de kilomètres et que le mieux serait de prendre un taxi, parce qu'il n'y a pas de car pour la destination avant demain.

A-t-il les coordonnées d'un chauffeur ? Il répond que oui, c'est même un de ses amis. Ensuite, il nous avertit qu'il n'a plus qu'un plat à nous servir, du Schweinragout. Je fais la traduction pour Remus, qui a peu près tout compris – nous commandons deux portions.

Au lieu de repartir dans sa cuisine, il reste sur place, se met à nous dévisager d'un air suspicieux, d'abord Remus, puis moi en s'attardant sur mon bras inerte. Je suis tellement épuisée que je n'ai aucun problème à rester impassible – la chaleur qui règne ici a d'abord eu un effet revigorant mais maintenant je me sens entraînée vers une irrésistible somnolence.

Il se détourne enfin, difficile de savoir ce qu'il a conclu ? Que nous étions des prisonniers évadés ? Mais y a-t-il une prison dans le coin ? Ou des Slovènes décidés à rejoindre l'Union Européenne ? Ou des terroristes ? Remus doit comprendre ce que je rumine, car il se rapproche de moi et me chuchote

« Calmez-vous, nous ne sommes plus au temps de la Gestapo ! »

Je ris, soulagée. Il sourit de me voir réagir ainsi.

Il a raison, pas la peine de s'inventer d'autres difficultés, purement muggles celles-là. Je le regarde, l'homme à mes côtés qui a su me retrouver là-haut, dans ce burg à la fois hostile et accueillant. Il a l'air épuisé, non, il est épuisé, sans doute autant que moi, relevant à peine de sa cruelle transformation. Mais maintenant il est enfin sûr de lui – et de moi – incommensurablement serein, comme je ne l'ai jamais vu. Pas une tête de malfaiteur, ni de qui que ce soit de louche.

Quand l'aubergiste revient – rapidement – avec notre commande, deux assiettes de ragoût accompagnées de l'inévitable _Kartoffelnsalat_ et un pichet de vin « du Blaufrankisch », précise-t-il, je lui demande de me décrypter les paroles du vieux bougon.

« Ça avait l'air très drôle, ce serait dommage de ne pas en profiter ? »

Il hésite un peu, se tourne vers le vieux, qui se remet à jargonner de façon toujours aussi incompréhensible. Je me rends compte soudait que ma question est idiote : même s'il me répond quoi que ce soit, comment être certaine qu'il va nous dire la vérité ?

« So, l'ami Franz se demandait d'où vous sortiez, peut-être que vous êtes venus voir Søllenborg pour lui acheter un cheval. Il a aussi dit que vous étiez suffisamment bien mis pour avoir les moyens de vous payer un de ses purs-sangs, et il a rigolé parce que, si c'est vraiment le cas, vous n'avez pas dû le voir, le Søllenborg. Et il a ajouté que, en général, les femmes viennent le voir à Vienne, et seules, pas accompagnées de leur mari. »

Il se met à rire, lui aussi, mais de façon plus retenue que le vieux, et en surveillant la réaction de Remus.

Bon, s'ils ne nous mènent pas en bateau, mais leurs rires avaient l'air sincère, tout ceci n'est pas bien méchant et que Thoerdag Søllenborg soit un homme à femmes et à chevaux, je le savais déjà. Je serais curieuse de savoir quel est son odre de priorité. Je me mets à rire, Remus se contente de sourire, je sais qu' il a été touché par le fait qu'on nous prenne pour mari et femme, il y a comme une brume dans ses yeux, brume de chaleur sur plein été, au spectacle de laquelle mon cœur se dilate.

Notre bonhomme rajoute quelque chose, je m'applique à comprendre, il a parlé de Vollmond – pleine lune. Je le signale, tendue soudain, à Remus, qui me répond qu'il faut mieux manger et nous occuper du taxi. Il me tend une carte publicitaire au nom de "Schnell Taxis" que l'aubergiste a apportée en même temps que nos assiettes.

« Je vous la laisse, j'ai bien peur de ne savoir comment procéder sans chouette à ma disposition. »

Je saisis la carte, nos doigts se touchent, c'est délicieux et j'ai soudain envie de plus. Je garde l'envie au creux de moi et compose le numéro sur mon portable, priant pour qu'il se retrouve au milieu de ces montagnes enneigées. La communication s'établit, je souffle à Remus :

« Ça marche »,

il me répond

« C'est muggle ».

Malgré la fatigue, ses yeux sont gais et font pétiller les miens ; je commence à parler. Sankt Veil se trouve à 25 kilomètres, vu l'état des routes, le chauffeur me demande de prévoir une heure. Il est à peu près au courant de l'horaire des trains, il y a en un à destination d'Innsbrück, entre 21 heures et 22 heures. Il peut venir nous chercher aux environs de 18 heures, ce qui nous laissera largement le temps de nous renseigner sur l'itinéraire et de prendre nos billets. Je m'apprête à raccrocher, quand il me demande si je suis française. Zut, trahie par mon accent ? J'acquiesce, je m'attends à ce qu'il me demande ce que je fais là, mais non, je l'entends simplement respirer – il a décidé de se taire. Je lui lance "Bis bald, danke sehr" dans le combiné, je coupe la communication. _Scheiße_, comme les gens sont suspicieux, j'espère qu'il ne va pas nous faire faux bond.

Je repose le mobile sur la table, je m'aperçois que Remus me regarde intensément, avec beaucoup d'émotions, dont je comprends qu'il vient enfin de les libérer, après les avoir si longtemps tenues hors de ma portée, et de la sienne aussi. Si je ne n'étais pas aussi lasse, je sais que je me mettrais à pleurer, de soulagement et de bonheur. Je me contente de dire :

« Voilà, c'est terminé »

sans savoir encore à quoi je fais référence, la conversation avec le chauffeur de taxi ou la confrontation avec Thoerdag Søllenborg – ou la malédiction de Remus. Même si sur ce dernier point, ce n'est pas encore tout à fait vrai. Mais le pire est derrière nous.

Remus me répond et son regard m'agrippe et me retient – aurais-je encore cette impression là, d'être enveloppée dans ses yeux aussi sûrement que dans ses bras ?quand nous … quand nous serons enfin…

« Il est temps que nous laissions d'autres choses commencer et grandir entre nous, maintenant. Je me suis trop longtemps tu, Isolfe, je crois que j'ai eu tort, parce que je ne vous ai pas fait confiance … mais vous m'avez rendu la parole. »

Le vieux barbon, voulant certainement se relever, vient de faire tomber sa chaise sur le sol, nous sursautons. il rit et, entre deux quintes de rire, il nous gratifie de quelques mots.

Lorsque nous avons terminé de manger, mon bras recommence à me faire mal. En le tâtant avec précaution, je me rends compte que le pansement est complètement détrempé. Je repense au liquide noir. Remus a suivi mon geste.

« Ça fait mal ? »

Je hoche la tête.

« Oui, ça brûle. Je crois qu'il faut le changer le bandage, il est à nouveau trempé. »

Il jette un coup d'œil autour de nous, deux nouveaux clients se sont attablés non loin de nous, nous tournant le dos.

« J'imagine qu'il doit y avoir des toilettes, propres, germaniques. »

Je lui souris en donnant un petit coup de menton en direction d'une porte située au fond, à gauche.

« Je suppose que c'est là-bas. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils vont penser en nous voyant y aller tous les deux… »

J'ai posé cette question, un peu pour la forme, car je m'en contrefiche absolument. Remus me répond, d'une voix à la fois tendue et amusée.

« On s'en fiche, Isolfe, royalement. L'important, c'est de vous soigner. Vous voulez que je le fasse ici ? »

Je secoue la tête.

« Non, je crois qu'il ne vaut mieux pas. On y va ? »

Il se lève, attend que je me sois mise debout, me laisse passer devant et m'emboîte le pas en prenant mon sac. Bien sûr, tous les clients observent notre progression (l'aubergiste, lui, reste invisible). Je me sens rougir et soutient mon bras blessé de ma main droite, pour me donner une contenance et leur signifier que, si je disparais dans les toilettes avec un monsieur, c'est pour me faire soigner, pas autre chose. Et puis, _Scheiße_, le vieux schnock ne nous a-t-il pas pris pour mari et femme ?

Je pousse la porte, il fallait la tirer… je recommence, cette fois-ci dans le bon sens. Nous pénétrons dans une pièce assez vaste, peu éclairée, avec un grand lavabo, d'un modèle ancien, une table de bois brut, sur lequel est disposée une pile de linge blanc, une chaise. Tout est effectivement d'une propreté méticuleuse. Sur la gauche, deux portes, avec les indications habituelles _Männer Frauen_.

« Vous voulez vous asseoir ?

– Non, je reste debout. »

Il marque une légère hésitation, puis entreprend de se laver soigneusement les mains avant de commencer à s'occuper de mon bras. Le bandage est effectivement saturé de liquide noir. J'observe, un peu détachée, un peu indifférente. L'impression de brûlure s'en va doucement, remplacée par d'autres sensations.

Lorsqu'il a terminé le nouveau pansement, Remus conserve la tête baissée, faisant passer ses doigts sur la bande blanche, comme s'il voulait s'assurer une dernière fois que cette dernière est parfaitement assujettie. Pourtant, je pressens que ce n'est pas ce souci qui le retient, les yeux fixés sur mon bras et sur ses mains – il respire maintenant plus brusquement, par irrégulières saccades et toute la concentration dont il a fait montre pour me soigner, avec les mêmes gestes précis et efficaces que lorsque nous étions sous notre abri de sapin et de neige, semble avoir trouvé un autre objet.

Je sens que mon souffle s'abandonne. Il laisse glisser sa main, elle vient heurter ma hanche, ce qui le fait sursauter, lui et non moi… attendais-je ce contact-là ? Il relève enfin son visage et soumis à une urgence qui augmente son trouble et sa nervosité, comme une note se renforçant et venant battre son écho contre moi, il me murmure rapidement :

« Isolfe, Isolfe (deux pulsations presque douloureuses qui entrent en moi) pourquoi faut-il que tu me quittes encore ? Le faut-il vraiment ? Pourquoi encore un mois ? Pourquoi ne pas me délivrer tout de suite ? Et qui te soignera ? Qui s'occupera de toi ? dis-moi, dis-moi, dis-moi ? »

La mélopée enfle, pousse toujours plus sa bouche vers moi, ou est-ce la mienne, qui, bouleversée par cette plainte, a oublié qu'elle était là pour parler et non point pour entendre ? Bien des mots ont déjà résonné entre nous, mais ces questions là sont si doucement, si précisément désespérées, qu'il faut sans doute que les paroles qui les portent ne se perdent pas dans un trop long trajet et que je les recueille directement dans ma bouche, puisque ma bouche a décidé que c'était elle qui entendait.

Je lui réponds en français : son "you" est un tutoiement et on ne peut continuer à vouvoyer quelqu'un qui vous a parlé de telle façon.

« Plus tard, je te le jure, je t'expliquerai la raison de ce mois où tu dois encore te tenir à distance de moi, ce serait trop … odieux autrement. Tu dois être totalement libéré. »

Il a l'air touché, n'insiste pas et me demande :

« Puis-je t'embrasser alors ? »

Je réponds :

« Embrasse-moi. »

Nos lèvres doivent être bien proches, car à peine ai-je terminé de chuchoter qu'elles se rejoignent en se heurtant délicatement. Et je passe ma langue sur ses dents d'homme, puis c'est sa langue qui est dans ma bouche, et je me prends à désirer un autre contact, plus intime encore – je pousse mes hanches vers son ventre qui est prêt à offrir au mien ce qu'il attend. Et en même temps, je me répéte « Non, un mois, encore, un mois », mais j'ai du mal à comprendre ce que cette période peut bien signifier. Un mois ? un mois ? Et les mains de Remus sont sur mes seins, d'abord froides et tremblantes, puis réchauffées et assurées, ajustant leur emprise à leur volume souple et tiède.

C'est finalement lui qui nous sépare, délaissant ma poitrine sur une dernière caresse, puis exerçant une pression, délicate, mais volontaire, sur mon bras. La douleur revient, qui me fait me mordre l'intérieur des joues, et retrouver le goût de sa salive. J'avale cette saveur nouvelle, fraîche, et l'entraîne loin en moi. Nous restons ensuite, pantelants, frustrés et avides, l'un en face de l'autre, lui appuyé au lavabo et moi au mur, à quelques pas, séparés, mais toujours unis.

Trop d'événements ont eu lieu entre nous, comme autant de pierres que nous avons posées les unes sur les autres, en une combinaison dont je me rends compte à l'instant combien elle est logique, opiniâtre. J'imagine que Remus avait toujours eu une conscience aigüe de ce phénomène, alors que moi, j'avais d'abord agi de façon impulsive, primesautière, ne prenant pas réellement conscience, avant le 28 juin, de ce que nous avions déjà donné l'un à l'autre.

Il me déclare, soudain, gravement :

« J'ai le goût de ta bouche dans ma bouche. »

Et puis, il m'envoit une petite grimace désolée, juvénile. Je lui dis :

« Encore un mois, bientôt. »

Il me demande :

« Redis-moi ce qui va se passer, ensuite, après ce mois-là.

– Je viendrai chez toi, je resterai, nous dormirons ensemble. Et ensuite… chut… ça ne servirait à rien que tu le saches maintenant. »

La grimace se crispe et angoisse ses traits.

« Ne crains rien, rien de terrible. »

Je souris afin de le rassurer. La convulsion quitte son visage et ses yeux étincèlent.

« Tu es belle quand tu souris… tu es belle. Il y a longtemps que je le sais, et que je devais te le dire. Tu es ma splendide.

– Ta splendide ?

– C'est comme cela que je t'appelais. Et je vais continuer à te le dire. Ma splendide. »

Une porte s'ouvre soudain et l'aubergiste avance de quelques pas dans la pièce, se plaçant entre nous deux, nous inspectant avec méfiance, de la tête aux pieds. Son regard finit par s'immobiliser sur le bandage autour de mon bras, et la manche de mon vêtement qui pend à mon côté. Il demanda d'une voix sévère :

« Alles doch in Ordnung ? »

Je lui dis que oui, que je me suis blessée au bras, une déchirure musculaire et que mon bandage avait besoin d'être réajusté. Par dessus son épaule, je vois Remus faire disparaître le pansement souillé et le flacon de remède.

« Vous ne menez pas en bateau, dites-moi, ce n'est pas de la … drogue ? »

Il a prononcé ce dernier terme d'un ton menaçant et clairement dégoûté.

« J'ai jamais eu de junkies chez moi et c'est pas aujourd'hui que ça va commencer ! »

Je vois Remus froncer les sourcils en signe d'incompréhension. Je rassure l'aubergiste, en secouant la tête et en me permettant un léger sourire, car, saurait-il qui nous sommes, il considérerait peut-être considéré que nous sommes bien pire que des camés.

« Mein Ehrenwort, nous ne sommes pas des toxicos, je me suis faite mal au bras, c'est tout. »

Je suis déjà en train d'essayer d'imaginer dans quelles circonstances j'aurais pu me déchirer les muscles du bras, s'il tient à le savoir, mais il secoue la tête à son tour, d'un air pas vraiment convaincu, mais sans rien dire de plus.

« Nous avions presque terminé, de toute façon. Je remets mon pull et nous vous suivons. »

Il me regarde toujours, tenant sans doute à s'assurer que je vais joindre le geste à la parole. Je fais un pas vers lui, le contournant pour aller rejoindre Remus.

« Peux-tu m'aider ? Je n'ai pas assez de force »

et lui parlant, je me rends compte, que, malgré la douleur et l'intermède avec l'aubergiste, j'ai envie qu'il m'embrasse encore et replace ses mains sur moi. Une envie forte et impérieuse qui me fait bousculer l'hôtelier au passage. Et qui anime Remus tout autant que moi. Lorsque mes manches sont remises en place, il envoie un regard moqueur à l'homme qui est resté à nous surveiller et nous nous offrons un autre baiser, bouche close sur bouche close. L'aubergiste, imperturbable, reste à nous fixer du regard. Remus me glisse à l'oreille :

« Je me souviendrai toujours de ce moment-là » et nous sortons, l'homme nous emboîtant le pas, comme si nous étions deux prisonniers. Il nous accompagne jusqu'à notre table, et nous commandons du café, surtout afin de le contraindre à s'éloigner enfin.


	34. Le loup, l'azur Le voyage en train

**Fée** - J'ai été un peu surprise que tu évoques des émois d'adolescents, voire enfantins … sans doute parce qu'il y a longtemps cette époque là est derrière moi ! Pour moi, s'il s'agit bien de prémices, ce sont ceux d'une relation d'adulte. Il y a des mots que j'ai choisis pour eux qui ne conviendraient pas à une relation juvénile. Bien, fin des justifications, ma chère Fée, je te laisse penser ce que tu souhaites. Et bien sûr, que c'est extrêment frustrant pour tous les deux, mais c'est encore la lune qui mène le jeu entre Remus et Isolfe.

**Léna** – la buée dans les yeux de Remus, j'ai failli éliminer le passage, parce qu'il me paraissait trop sentimental, justement. Et maintenant Pourquoi les toilettes ? Et bien, pour une fois, c'était du premier degré, juste pour leur donner l'intimité voulue afin de refaire le pansement d'Isolfe, ainsi que de l'eau courante. En fait, pas ma faute si mes deux lascars s'embrassent dans mon dos, je leur avais pourtant dit et redit qu'ils devaient attendre encore !!

**Astorius** - n'a pas l'air d'accord avec ce nouveau délai, trouve que j'ai fait la part belle à Remus. Fichtre, oui, mais c'est que j'ai un gros faible pour lui… Et puis, contente que la façon dont il retrouvera son humanité te plaise.

**Fenice** – qui boude le plaisir de mes deux zozos, et la distinction tutoiement – vouvoiement qui n'est pas discernable dans un discours truffé de « you ». Dont acte.

En fait, Isolfe retrouve son idiome maternel, parce qu'elle en avait besoin à ce moment là, après la confrontation avec Thoerdag. La langue maternelle comme l'idiome de la réassurance (a contrario, je m'aperçois qu'écrire dans une langue étrangère a un côté ludique, comme un abandon de responsabilité). Enfin, le chemin caillouteux ? mais non, mais non, Fenice, fais confiance à mes bons penchants !

**Hemera** (j'ai commencé à lire ta traduction ! et je suis partie pour aimer ce texte). La crainte du faux pas ? (sur le chemin caillouteux ?). J'ai du mal à sentir si Remus et Isolfe ont cette peur là, parce que je suis plus avancée qu'eux dans leur histoire. Mais si toi et Fenice avez ressenti cela, c'est que le texte doit contenir des ouvertures vers des zones plus sombres… J'aime bien quand vous vous saisissez de mes mots comme cela.

Et puisque c'est encore la lune qui mène le jeu entre eux, ce nouveau chapitre est mis en ligne alors qu'elle est pleine.

Bonne lecture !

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

**Le loup, l'azur – Le voyage en train **

Juste avant d'arriver à Stuttgart, nous passons sur d'interminables aiguillages, qui nous font sauter d'une voie à l'autre, comme si notre train essayer frénétiquement de trouver celle qui lui convient. J'ai l'impression qu'un voilier tangue et roule dans mon estomac. Je m'allonge sur le dos, mon bras me fait mal. A travers le léger store, je vois la succession de lampadaires qui viennent un à un jeter une lueur indécise sur nous. A chacun de leur passage, j'éprouve un douloureux élancement dans le bras, et à chaque élancement une nausée. Ma tête va et vient cruellement, lorsque le convoi passe d'une voie à l'autre, en émettant un bruit de ferraille soumise à trop d'efforts. Je me dis que j'ai besoin d'aide et qu'il y a maintenant quelqu'un, allongé tout contre moi, prêt à le faire. Je l'appelle à voix basse :

« Remus, Remus, je ne me sens pas bien. »

Je l'entends tout de suite, la voix qui m'appelle et qui a besoin de moi.

Pourtant, je m'étais enfin endormi, lorsque le train a commencé à me bercer, en roulant curieusement de droite à gauche. Et ma tête était tout contre la sienne, elle allongée sur le dos, afin de ne pas solliciter son bras, moi sur le côté - mon front sur sa joue, et le reste de mon visage enfoui dans son cou.

Je m'éveille, sans aucune difficulté, immédiatement en alerte, l'esprit clair. Je me mets à genoux et me penche sur elle, en vacillant un peu à chaque changement d'aiguillage. Je scrute son visage à la lueur intermittente des lampadaires de la banlieue d'une grande ville qui doit être Stuttgart.

« C'est ton bras ?

– Oui, il a recommencé à me faire mal… et puis… »

Je la vois porter rapidement la main à sa bouche et tourner la tête de l'autre côté. Elle a une sorte de hoquet dans sa main, je m'aperçois alors qu'elle frissonne et qu'elle transpire, ses cheveux sont humides, au dessus du front, sur la nuque (_Je plongerai les mains dans tes cheveux – _cela fait si longtemps). Le train vient de s'immobiliser, une voix crie « Stuttgart, Stuttgart » et d'autres mots que je ne comprends pas.

J'entends les portes qui s'ouvrent avec un grand claquement. Isolfe a retiré sa main et a remis son visage droit. Elle déglutit rapidement, plusieurs fois de suite

« J'ai mal au cœur, les aiguillages… ça tangue comme sur un bateau. On est arrêté ?

– Oui, pour une dizaine de minutes je pense, si c'est comme à Munich.

– Tant mieux.

– Je vais te redonner à boire et changer ton pansement. Tu as de la fièvre, en plus. J'ai des cachets, du paracétamol …tu vas en prendre aussi.

– Oui, merci » répond-elle docilement.

Je sors de mon sac tout ce qu'il me faut. La porte de notre compartiment s'ouvre, l'air froid nous enveloppe soudain, Isolfe frissonne à nouveau, je remonte l'anorak sur elle. Puis je me tourne vers les voyageurs : trois hommes.

Je leur demande s'ils parlent anglais, l'un me répond oui, je leur explique que mon amie est malade et que ce serait mieux que nous restions seuls. Ils hésitent un peu, ils sont obligés de faire un pas en avant dans le compartiment afin de laisser passer d'autres voyageurs qui veulent avancer dans le couloir, ils en profitent pour jeter un œil sur Isolfe, ils doivent voir les bandages et le coton étalés sur la couchette, le premier dit « That's ok, take good care of her » ils sortent et poussent l'obligeance jusqu'à expliquer à des gens derrière eux qu'il y a quelqu'un de malade dans le compartiment.

Je sors ma baguette, et je jette un sort à la porte, afin qu'elle se transforme en une paroi sans ouverture – nous sommes ainsi assurés de rester tranquilles ; je pense qu'Isolfe ne s'est pas aperçue de ce que je faisais.

Je prépare deux cachets, un gobelet de potion… j'ai moi même suffisamment souvent pratiqué ce genre de mélange pour savoir que les deux médecines s'accordent bien l'une de l'autre. Je me rapproche, à genoux sur la couchette.

« Tiens, c'est prêt . »

Elle se relève sur un coude, avale des deux cachets et la potion et s'allonge à nouveau.

« Tu veux que je m'occupe de ton bras maintenant, ou tu préfères attendre que le paracétamol fasse de l'effet ? »

J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne m'a pas entendu… parce que c'est d'une autre chose dont elle me parle.

« Tu ne m'en veux pas de te laisser repartir, seul ? »

Je suis tellement ému que je ne peux que répondre " Non " d'une voix qui se cherche encore dans ce bonheur si immense et si nouveau. Et puis, elle enchaîne

« Non, vas-y maintenant, j'ai l'impression que le pansement est tout détrempé. »

Je dégage doucement son bras de ses différentes couches de vêtements. Effectivement, le bandage est saturé du même liquide noirâtre que ce matin.

Elle regarde le tissu, fascinée par ce noir, et puis son bras aussi, et la trace des dents qui continue à suinter.

« Tu… tu avais déjà vu cela ? Tu as déjà soigné des gens mordus ?

- Oui, cela m'est arrivé. Tu l'avais pressenti ? »

Elle bat des paupières en signe d'assentiment.

« Il y eut même un enfant une fois. Isolfe, plus tard, j'aurais besoin de parler de tout cela avec toi – mais pour le moment, je m'occupe de toi, c'est de toi que je m'inquiète, mais sache que je suis profondément heureux… comme jamais depuis que j'ai été mordu. »

Je m'arrête, je me mordille les lèvres, j'hésite, j'avais plus l'habitude de lui parler par écrit que par oral ! Elle me presse d'une voix à la fois tremblante et assurée d'elle

– Dis-moi. Parle moi.

– Eh bien, je me sens à la fois comme un petit garçon et comme un homme. Comme si les deux s'étaient enfin retrouvés. Parce qui les avait séparé est enfin en train de me quitter.

– Comme ce noir qui coule hors de moi ?

– Oui, peut-être.

– Ce n'est qu'un début, Remus. »

Je n'ai pas compris si elle faisait référence à la réconciliation dont nous venions de parler ou … au début de notre histoire.

« Pour en revenir à ta question, je peux t'assurer que ta blessure ne se comporte pas comme celles que j'ai vues… c'est bon signe, et cela me rassure totalement…

- Cela confirme que Thoerdag Søllenborg ne m'a rien transmis de néfaste ?

– Oui, et je pense que c'est cela, cet écoulement noir, ce qui empoisonne d'habitude et que tu.. rejettes.

– Donc, il y a cela… et après, il y aura aussi ….autre chose.

– Autre chose ?

– Autre chose, oui. Plus tard. »

Elle se tait et je comprends qu'elle ne va pas m'en dire davantage.

J'entreprends de refaire son pansement ; tandis que nous parlions, son bras est sans bandage, et le liquide noir a continué de s'écouler paisiblement sur le linge que j'ai disposé en dessous. J'ai beau nettoyer la plaie avec infiniment de précaution, je sens ses muscles se crisper à chaque fois que le tampon de ouate passe sur eux – sans qu'elle ne s'autorise une seule plainte.

Une annonce retentit soudain, la faisant sursauter, suivie d'un coup de sifflet, le train s'ébranle, avec une lenteur infinie qui me permet de terminer le pansement.

Plus tard, quand nous avons passé tous les aiguillages et que le mouvement du train a retrouvé toute sa fluidité, je lui demande :

« Tu as pensé que la morsure de Thoerdag pourrait te transformer en loup-garou ?

– Non, jamais. Je l'ai tout de suite su, quand tu m'as appris ce qui devait se passer, le contraire de ce que j'avais cru. Sans doute à cause de tout ce qu'il m'avait dit, avant ton arrivée, tout ce qu'il m'avait révélé de lui, de lui par rapport à toi, et aussi à moi, la place que … nous avions déjà prise dans sa vie, avant même notre rencontre, comme un enfant qu'on attend, j'imagine. Je n'ai eu que de l'appréhension … physique, la perspective de la douleur. »

Elle se tait, on n'entend plus que le glissement bruissant et rapide du métal, parfois interrompu d'un tressaillement nerveux. Je désactive le sort sur la porte, ce n'est pas la peine d'attirer l'attention des contrôleurs qui doivent connaître par cœur le nombre de compartiments de leur convoi. Je crois qu'Isolfe s'est endormie, dans le bercement de ce bruit régulier. Je m'allonge à côté d'elle.

Ensuite, quelqu'un ouvre notre porte – un homme en uniforme et casquette gris, un contrôleur donc. Je regarde ma montre, il est trois heures vingt cinq, nous devons approcher de Cologne. Il me pose une question, parlant trop rapidement pour que je puisse le comprendre. Je lui signale que je parle anglais.

« – Ah, ok, il y a quelqu'un de malade ici ? »

Je dois ouvrir de grands yeux, ou pincer la bouche ou que sais-je encore, car il me précise

« Ce sont les gens du compartiment d'à-côté qui me l'ont signalé. Vous avez besoin d'aide ? Il y a un médecin, au compartiment 16, en remontant le train. »

En même temps, il se penche pour essayer de voir par dessus mon épaule Isolfe qui a l'air de dormir toujours. Je l'assure que "mon amie " va mieux, et qu'elle a simplement besoin de se reposer. Je le remercie néanmoins de l'information sur le médecin. Il n'a que l'air à moitié convaincu, hésite un moment. Pour en finir rapidement, je lui propose de lui montrer nos billets, le reste après tout, n'est pas de son ressort que je sache !

Il prend un air surpris et me répond

« Vos billets, non, c'est le contrôleur qui va s'en charger !

– Mais, vous n'êtes pas contrôleur ?

– Non, bien sûr, que non, je suis policier ! »

Je pense en même temps, en un curieux mélange, à la Gestapo et à Thoerdag Søllenborg. Il me désigne un insigne vert sur son bras, je réussis à lire, malgré la demi-pénombre " Grenzpolizei " – police des frontières.

« Je souhaiterais parlez à votre amie.

– Mais elle dort, je vous ai dit qu'elle avait besoin de se reposer. Si vous avez besoin de renseignements, je vous les donnerai bien volontiers ! Vous voulez voir nos papiers ? »

Je me souviens que c'est toujours ce que les Allemands demandent, dans les films muggles sur leur deuxième guerre mondiale – Ausweis.

– Oui, ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais vous les demander. Vous êtes de l'espace Schengen ? »

Schengen, voyons c'était la zone euro ? Ah, non la sécurité, je crois que la Grande Bretagne en fait partie … je répondis oui.

« Parfait, cela va faciliter les choses. Mais je crains que vous n'ayez pas compris, je souhaite parler à votre amie, en dehors de votre présence. Je vais devoir vous demander de la réveiller »

Il doit me voir froncer les sourcils car il compléte

« Ou alors je le fais pour vous. »

Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de fou ? Que veut cet homme ? Est-il réellement un policier ? un muggle ? OU au contraire, un sorcier envoyé par Thoerdag Søllenborg ?

Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de sortir ma baguette pour m'en assurer… Je sens une insidieuse angoisse se faufiler en moi.

« Une fois encore, je vous demande de bien vouloir réveiller votre amie. »

Je me tourne vers Isolfe, toujours profondément endormie, j'ai ajouté un léger calmant à la dose de potion que je lui avais fait boire. Cela va-t-il se révéler une fausse bonne idée ? Je commence à la secouer doucement, par les épaules, puis un peu plus rudement, mais rien ne me dit que mes efforts ont réussi à pénétrer la couche de sommeil sous laquelle elle semble avoir disparu.

J'entends la respiration tranquille du policier derrière mon dos. Je continue à la secouer un peu plus vigoureusement, je ne veux pas l'appeler devant lui, et puis mes deux mains qui enveloppent ses épaules, me font, une fois de plus, penser à ce qui s'est passé entre nous à Althofen – ce presque abandon intime tout contre moi et mon sexe durci qu'elle avait bien dû sentir contre elle. Ce moment où nous étions accrochés impatiemment l'un à l'autre, comme vacillant au bord d'un lit.

J'abandonne ses épaules, je place une main autour de son bras, au niveau de la morsure de loup et me met à serrer doucement, puis un peu plus fort. Je vois son visage se contracter et pâlir, puis devenir livide, je me déteste tout d'un coup, elle se réveille enfin, me regarde d'un air hébété, toujours fiévreux .

« Que se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi me tiens-tu le bras ? J'ai rêvé qu'il revenait me mordre et que cette fois-ci… »

Je mets un doigt sur ma bouche et, d'un léger coup de tête, je lui désigne l'homme derrière moi. Je chuchote _Sourdinam_ et me mets à lui expliquer

« J'ai du mal à comprendre… c'est un policier, police des frontières, il veut te parler, hors de ma présence. Si … s'il t' interroge, tu es professeur de français, moi … mettons d'histoire, au Cornwall College, à St Austell – ça devrait faire l'affaire. Et nous avons passé un week-end chez un ami, Thoerdag Søllenborg. Je pense que ça ira comme couverture. » Je me demande soudain pourquoi j'agis comme si, effectivement, nous avions quelque chose à cacher. Peut-être le monde magique, en fait. Et les loups qui mordent, entre attaque et rédemption. Isolfe remue un peu la tête, je ne sais pas si elle a compris ce que je lui ai expliqué.

Le policier se penche sur la couchette, créant tout d'un coup une ombre plus épaisse sur le visage d'Isolfe.

« Bonsoir, Fraülein. Je souhaiterais vous poser quelques questions, simple contrôle de routine. On m'a dit que vous étiez …malade ? »

Sa voix est absolument neutre, mais il la scrute très attentivement, surtout ses yeux, comme s'il y cherchait quelque chose d'anormal, que moi j'aurais essayé de lui dissimuler. Isolfe répond qu'elle a de la fièvre, mais elle s'assoit sur la couchette, dos appuyé contre la cloison. Le policier allume le plafonnier, sort une carte de sa poche, la lui montre, puis à moi – une carte de police, avec sa photo et son nom – Hauptmann Günther Klapproth.

« Mein Herr, je vais vous demander de sortir dans le couloir, j'en ai juste pour quelques instants. »

Comme je ne fais pas mine de bouger, il ajoute

« Je compte sur votre coopération. »

Je prends mon manteau, dans lequel se trouve ma baguette. J'ai décidé de contrevenir sciemment aux restrictions en vigueur et de l'utiliser, même au risque de me faire remarquer, afin de surveiller ce qui va se passer dans le compartiment. Je vois Isolfe sursauter quand le manteau, dont je l'ai couverte, glisse le long de ses jambes, elle essaie de le rattraper, je lui dis

« J'en ai besoin, tu as entendu, je dois sortir. »

Elle ouvre la main, sans me regarder, je suis absolument incapable de dire si elle a compris pourquoi je tiens absolument à emmener le manteau avec moi. J'aurais évidemment dû garder ma baguette sur moi, mais une fois sortis du domaine de Thoerdag Søllenborg, la magie avait semblé tellement inutile… Et là, c'était comme si je devais à nouveau la laisser seule pour affronter une nouvelle épreuve. Je me mets debout, le policier s'effaçe me laisser sortir. C'est lui qui referme la porte, sur Isolfe et lui.

Je laisse passer quelques secondes, vérifie que le couloir était vide, sort ma baguette et mets en place le sort qui va me permettre de voir et d'entendre à travers la porte du compartiment. Deux, trois secondes à nouveau avant que le sort ne s'active… cela me semble anormalement long … est-ce l'environnement purement muggle, je me souviens vaguement que des études ont été menées à ce sujet, puis je les vois et les entends enfin.

Isolfe lui tend quelque chose, son passeport, sans doute. Lui a sorti un calepin de sa poche et se met à y porter des notes. Il est debout, puis soudain il s'assoit sur la couchette à côté d'elle – je vois les jambes d'Isolfe se rétracter légèrement, lui aussi sans doute, car sa main se lève en signe d'apaisement en même temps qu'il déclare

« Je vous en prie – c'est un simple contrôle de routine. Vous voyagez avec ce monsieur ?

– Oui.

– Quel est son nom ?

– Remus Lupin ?

– Ah, dans quel ordre ?

– Remus le prénom, Lupin le nom.

– Parfait. Où avez-vous pris le train ?

– Sankt Veit an der Glon.

– Et vous allez où ?

– Londres. »

Il émet un petit sifflement.

« Grand voyage, dites-moi. A travers l'Europe. D'est en ouest, alors ?

Je vois une ébauche de sourire sur ses lèvres.

– Mais c'est toujours l'espace Schengen…

– Certes. Puis-je voir votre titre de transport ? »

Elle lui tend le billet qu'elle a sans doute sorti en même temps que son passeport, car il est déjà dans sa main. Il le regarde attentivement, mais ne note rien.

– Vous résidez à Londres ?

– Non, en France.

– A l'adresse de votre passeport ?

– Oui.

– Et vous restez à Londres ?

– Non, je vais en Cornouailles. Je suis professeur … hm invitée au Cornwall College.

– Et Herr Lupin ?

– Nous voyageons ensemble, il est également professeur là-bas.

– Vous êtes collègues donc ?

– Oui.

– Collègue et c'est tout ?

J'imagine que si elle n'avait pas été malade, elle aurait rougi violemment, mais là, le sous-entendu contenu dans la remarque ne colore qu'à peine ses joues.

- J'estime que je n'ai pas à répondre à une telle question. »

Le policier ne dit rien, elle reprend, d'une voix soudainement plus animée, énervée presque

– Excusez-moi, mais quel est le sens de toutes ces questions ? De quoi nous soupçonnez-vous au juste ?

- Mein Fraülein, je ne vous soupçonne pas, je vous ai dit que je procédai à un contrôle de routine… je tiens simplement à m'assurer que c'est de votre plein gré que vous voyagez avec Herr Lupin. »

Par Merlin, c'était donc cela ? Je vois Isolfe se détendre en même temps que moi.

« Bien, alors je vous réponds : Oui, c'est de mon plein gré que je voyage avec Herr Lupin. Je peux même vous faire une déclaration écrite si vous le souhaitez. »

J'entends le policier se mettre à rire, en se levant.

« Non, ce ne sera pas la peine… je vais simplement interroger votre collègue, maintenant. Merci de votre coopération. Vous voyez, il y a des problèmes en ce moment, avec des réseaux de proxénètes, qui agissent en Europe de l'Est et envoient vers l'Ouest des jeunes femmes, pas bien conscientes de ce qui les attend - nous nous devons d'être vigilants. »

Le visage d'Isolfe s'est tendu. Il porte la main à sa casquette, je désactive le sort juste avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Il m'adresse un petit signe de tête.

« Bien, à nous maintenant… nous allons être obligés de rester ici, nous n'allons pas demander de faire se lever votre collègue. »

Je lui souris machinalement.

« Il y a peu de circulation à cette heure de la nuit, il reste une demi-heure avant l'arrivée à Francfort, cela devrait être largement suffisant. Votre passeport, je vous prie. »

Je le sors de ma poche et lui tend avec un peu d'appréhension. Je vais savoir si le faux document britannique qu'Isolfe m'a préparé, en suivant, au téléphone, les indications d'un de ses collègues du MFM, Henry, va faire illusion auprès de cet officier de la Grenzpolizei, qui doit vraisemblablement connaître tous les sortes de papiers d'identité du monde muggle.

Au moment où il s'en saisit, nous passons sur un aiguillage, sans que le train n'ait ralenti, je me retrouve projeté contre la fenêtre, et lui contre moi, le passeport aplati entre nous deux.

Il s'exclame "Scheiße ", fronce les sourcils, moi, le choc m'a coupé le souffle. Nous nous remettons d'aplomb, et reprenons nos distances. Le passeport est enfin dans ses mains, il le feuillette, puis revient sur les premières pages, en comparant mon visage et la photographie.

« Il est tout récent ? »

Je dois réprimer un sourire inopportun, je revois Isolfe, il y a quelques heures à peine, téléphone à l'oreille (c'est moi qui le tenais puisqu'elle ne pouvait se servir de son bras gauche ) et baguette en main, dans un coin sombre de la gare de cette ville au nom impossible Sankt je ne sais quoi, en train de traficoter pour moi un passeport à partir du sien et pestant contre les Britanniques et leurs présentations exotiques. Elle avait donc appelé ce collègue, elle m'expliqua plus tard rapidement qu'il était un garçon très brillant, à double cursus, muggle et conventionnel – diplômé de Hauteville et d'une prestigieuse école d'ingénieurs. J'en déduisis qu'il était également très coopératif, car la préparation de mon passeport dura une bonne heure, pendant laquelle il la guida pas à pas. A la fin, j'entendis Isolfe l'assurer, plusieurs fois de suite, qu'elle allait tout à fait bien maintenant, qu'elle rentrait à Hogwart et qu'elle continuerait à donner de ses nouvelles. J'avais ressenti un pincement au cœur, songeant à ce mois où nous allions à nouveau être séparés.

« Oui, l'autre était périmé.

– Vous voyagez beaucoup ?

– Pas spécialement.

– Mais là c'est un grand circuit. Vous venez d'Autriche ?

- Oui.

– Vienne, Salzbourg ?

– Non, Althofen, nous avons passé le week-end chez un ami.

– Oh, vous avez fait tout le voyage des Cornouailles pour juste un week-end là-bas ? »

Mais bon sang, où veut-il en venir ? Il n'a donc pas cru Isolfe ? Pourquoi ne me demande-t-il pas directement si je suis un proxénète ? Dois-lui dire que je suis (encore) un loup-garou, s'il voulait du sensationnel ? Je faillis m'esclaffer pour m'apercevoir que c'était la première fois de ma vie que je pouvais dire ces mots _loup-garou_ et avoir envie d'en rire avec légèreté.

« Et vous rentrez à Londres ? – Nous ne faisons que passer à Londres, notre but est la Cornouailles, comme vous le savez déjà. »

Rien n'indique qu'il a remarqué la pointe d'insolence, ou qu'il va perdre du temps avec elle.

« Vous connaissez Mademoiselle depuis longtemps ?

– Depuis le 16 septembre de l'année dernière. »

Il me répond le plus factuellement du monde qu'il n'avait pas besoin de tant de précision, puis, il me rend mon passeport et mon billet de train, touche sa casquette de trois doigts.

« Bien, merci de votre coopération, je laisse à votre amie le soin de vous expliquer pourquoi j'ai dû vous interroger. Bonne fin de voyage. »

Il m'indique la porte de mon compartiment, je rentre après avoir pris congé de lui, tout en me demandant pourquoi je n'ai pas eu le droit aux mêmes explications qu'Isolfe ? par délicatesse ? afin de ne pas reconnaître qu'il m'avait soupçonné d'activités louches ?

Isolfe est toujours assise, elle m'attendait.

« Il est parti, ou il t' arrête ?

– Non, il est parti, et c'est toi qui doit m'expliquer le pourquoi de toutes ces questions… moi je n'ai pas eu le droit… »

Elle rit légèrement

« Bienvenu dans le monde muggle, Remus ! Je me demande parfois lequel est le plus fou des deux ! »

Son rire coule et résonne en moi, la zone noire n'est plus là pour en capturer l'écho. Elle me tend une main.

« Viens t'allonger près de moi, je vais te raconter. »

J'obéis et m'installe tout contre elle, du côté de son bras valide, je n'ai pas lâché sa main. Notre assemblage de doigts repose sur nous.

- Alors, je te raconte ?

J'ai tout entendu, j'ai tout vu, je ne voulais pas te laisser seule avec lui .. . »

°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand le train entre en gare de Cologne, je fais disparaître la porte afin que nous restions seuls. Notre intimité (même si elle n'est pas encore totale, puisqu'il reste des vêtements sur nous) m'est trop précieuse pour que je prenne le risque de la voir m'échapper plus tôt que prévu - pour le moment, j'ai encore le droit d'être avec elle.

Isolfe s'est rendormie.

Dans notre compartiment plongé dans le noir et le presque silence , ce sont les odeurs qui s'imposent à moi - celle indéfinissable de la couchette, avec néanmoins une pointe de poussiéreux, la note astringente et dominante du remède, et se glissant entre deux, l'odeur d'Isolfe qui mêle deux effluves : une trace fiévreuse, un peu aigre, et une senteur plus souple, qui est la sienne, son odeur primale, celle qu'un parfum quel qu'il soit ne me dissimulera jamais. Et puis, entrelacée à celle-ci, une autre trace olfactive, présente et puissante, que je connais bien pour la retrouver sur moi après chacune de mes transformations – celle du loup qui a été proche d'elle et l'a transportée sur son dos et qu'à son tour, elle a tenu dans ses bras.

Moi qui me suis toujours acharné à la faire disparaître le plus vite possible, une fois redevenu homme, voilà que je souhaite qu'elle continue à imprégner sa peau comme une marque de réconciliation entre lui et moi. Puisque je sais qu'ensuite, elle cédera définitivement place à la mienne.


	35. L'azur Interlude

**Léna – **Remus proxénète, oui, c'est assez second degré… Pour ce qui est des voyageurs courtois… on va dire qu'il sont tombés sous le charme de nos deux héros, et puis ce n'est pas le Poudlard express avec ventes de sucreries et tabassage entre Gryffondors et Slytherins, même si ce retour en train est un gros clin d'oeil au trajet (presque solitaire) du professeur Lupin du tome 3– une revanche que je lui offre.

**Fenice – **les pourquoi et les comment ne t'arrêteront plus dans ta lecture, mais le désengagement de Guézanne oui ! Désolée pour la longue interruption, je vais essayer de mettre en ligne à un meilleur rythme – à vrai dire, j'ai hâte que ce soit terminé. Et je te confirme que le rouge est la prochaine bonne couleur (chapitre suivant cet interlude).

**Hemera – **Remus aux aguêts comme un enfant ? j'aime bien l'image, même si je voyais plutôt Remus attentif et anxieux comme un amant. Mais elle mêle la chasse et l'innocence, et de ce fait elle convient aussi au loup.

Merci pour tes encouragements, pour les écritures, et l'une qui prend le pas sur l'autre…

Et d'ailleurs, si quelqu'un peut m'expliquer pourquoi écrire de la fan-fiction, même très autonome vis-à-vis du texte d'origine, est tellement plus simple qu'essayer écrire une histoire à soi toute seule …

**L'azur - Interlude**

J'ai repris mon journal, sans d'ailleurs me soucier de trouver une transition avec tout ce que j'avais déjà écrit, cela ne servirait à rien. Le but est moins de recenser que de subjuguer mes angoisses et d'occuper mes attentes. Et peut-être y aura-t-il, en plus, quelques coups de griffe à décerner à ce cher Severus.

Remus m'a accompagnée jusqu'aux « confins du domaine d'Hogwarts » – je retranscris ses termes. Je ne m'en suis souvenue qu'après-coup, et je me suis interrogée – ce mot de confins, de périphérie, n'était-il pas une allusion à la façon dont il avait été chassé, expulsé d'Hogwarts la bien-pensante ? condamné à ne plus s'en approcher, au mieux, qu' à sa périphérie ? Et puis, j'ai balayé toute cette inutile gamberge d'un grand rire radieux. Que m'importe le mot, qu'importe à Remus Hogwarts et son ancienne déchéance – maintenant, c'est lui et moi ; et entre nous ce lien qui va croître et se renforcer. J'exulte. Plus que 28 jours. Et encore…. Et ensuite…(cela ne doit être confié à personne, pas même au papier, du moins pas encore).

Remus m'a remis des bandages, deux fioles du liquide clair et froid, il m'a expliqué comment procéder et à quelle fréquence je devais renouveler le pansement. Il a également vérifié que je connaissais le sort de Bindschirmus qui allait me permettre de refaire le pansement moi-même

Et puis nous nous sommes dit _Au revoir_, et puis _Je penserai à toi_, et_ Pense à moi_.

Nous n'avons pas osé nous toucher.

C'était déjà la nuit, je me suis enfermée dans ma chambre, pensant, déjà à Remus en train de regagner la Cornouailles, la maison qui était celle de ses parents, dont il m'avait juste indiqué comment la retrouver, avant de me dire – _C'est là que je t'attendrai. C'est là, pour le loup, la première fois, la dernière fois. Et tout sera effacé._ Et au bout de quelques secondes, il a ajouté – _Sauf la marque sur nos bras. _

J'ai refait mon pansement, la glaciale sensation du liquide m'a fait penser à la neige du Wolfsberg, aux cheveux emmêlés de Remus dans lesquels je n'ai encore jamais passé mes mains. J'étais si peu concentrée sur ce que je faisais que j'ai dû m'y reprendre à trois reprises pour réussir mon Bindschirmus.

J'ai ensuite jeté un coup d'œil sur mes cours du lendemain, là encore sans pouvoir contraindre mon esprit à ne plus penser à Remus.

Je n'avais pas faim, non plus, je me suis contentée de boire quelque chose de chaud.

Je me suis endormie après deux heures du matin, et réveillée, dans un affreux sursaut, avant six heures, alors que j'étais en train de m'installer sur le côté gauche – j'ai senti que la morsure se mettait à couler violemment. Je me suis redressée, et j'ai couru jusqu'à la salle de bains et je me suis laissée glisser à genoux, au bord de la baignoire. Là, j'ai démailloté mon bras, redoutant que le liquide noir ne tâche tout autour de moi. Mais le linge avait tout absorbé (intérieurement, je me suis laissée sourire), et rien ne coulait plus de la morsure. Je me suis relevée doucement, et je me suis douchée, laissant le bras douloureux pendre doucement le long de mon flanc – un bain aurait été plus facile, mais je n'en voulais pas.

J'ai ensuite soigné mon bras, je l'ai bandé, je me suis habillée. Et puis, il m'a semblé que la meilleure chose à faire était maintenant d'aller voir Albus, afin de l'avertir de mon retour, et pourtant j'étais certaine qu'il le savait déjà.

L'école était silencieuse et noire, et cela me convenait parfaitement, une inexistence autour de moi qui me laissait tout loisir de penser à Remus – j'ai emprunté le chemin le plus long.

La porte du bureau d'Albus s'est ouverte devant moi, et j'ai aperçu le maître des lieux, qui marchait dans ma direction, en même temps que la porte se renfermait, jouant quelques notes, du Mozart, un rondo. J'ai souri, mais, contrairement à ce que j'attendais, Albus n'a fait aucun commentaire sur cette petite plaisanterie musicale. Il s'est incliné devant moi, ce qui a encore augmenté ma gêne, puis toujours silencieux, il m'a désigné de la main la duchesse brisée.

Je me suis installée, sous son regard attentif et amical. Plus que cela, sans doute, mais peu importe.

Nous étions silencieux, moi parce que, subitement, je ne savais plus quoi dire, et lui, et bien, j'imagine qu'il avait ses raisons.

Fawkes, sans doute lassé de notre inaction, a pris son envol et s'est approché de moi, faisant naître autour de lui un grand bruit soyeux. Instinctivement, j'ai retiré mon bras installé sur l'accoudoir, et l'ai collé contre moi, afin de le protéger.

L'oiseau, interloqué, s'est réfugié sur l'épaule d'Albus. J'étais soudain aux bords des larmes.

La voix tremblante, je me suis cru obligée d'expliquer :

- Excusez-moi, j'ai cru qu'il allait s'installer sur mon bras. (Mon bras, mon bras… pourquoi un seul ? c'est quatre que je veux, ceux de Remus et les deux miens : quatre bras amoureux et plus autre chose).

Albus a eu l'air surpris, mais il m' a déclaré d'une voix calme.

« Isolfe, je ne l'aurais pas laissé faire.

Il a lancé un regard au phoenix, qui était retourné se percher en haut d'une des bibliothèques, puis il m'a regardé à nouveau.

- Vous avez été mordue ?

– En doutiez-vous ?

– Non, non. Morsure contre morsure. Avez-vous eu peur ? »

J'ai eu besoin de réfléchir quelques instants.

« Oui, mais pas de cela. Avant.

– Avez-vous revu Remus, depuis ? »

La question m'a surprise, mais elle était logique : quel que soit ce que Dumbledore ait pu deviner de mes entreprises, il ne pouvait être au courant de l'arrivée surprise de Remus et des manigances de Thoerdag Søllenborg.

« Oui, en fait, je l'ai vu… là-bas, il est venu me rejoindre. Nous sommes … repartis ensemble.

– Repartis, vraiment ?

– Repartir n'est pas le terme, mais techniquement, cela revient au même – nous avons quitté les lieux ensemble. »

Je me suis tu, et Dumbledore m'a imité.

– Je suis désolée, Albus, tout cela n'est pas encore achevé, je suis revenue, mais je repartirai, dans un peu moins d'un mois. Juste après la prochaine pleine lune, bien sûr. »

Je l'ai vu battre des paupières, très légèrement et j'ai entendu Fawkes bouger ses ailes.

J'ai repris

« ' Je crois que je me faire la plus discrète possible… me tenir à l'écart, des autres professeurs, je veux dire. J'ai besoin de calme, autour de moi.. je dois rester concentrée.

– J'aurais compris que vous ne reveniez pas.

– J'ai un engagement vis-à-vis de votre établissement, Albus. Et puis, Hogwarts est un lieu qui me parle de Remus, il y est toujours présent. Ici, il y a les endroits où nous avons été ensemble, où nous avons parlé, un lieu qui contient tout ce que nous nous sommes donnés, aveuglément… Un lieu où nous nous sommes tus, aussi. Oui, surtout. Vous voyez, il y a tous nos silences ici …et j'ai besoin de silence.

J'avais soudain la bouche extrêmement sèche.

- Avez-vous mangé ce matin ? »

Je me suis aperçue que l'idée ne m'était même pas venue à l'esprit, et que j'avais soif et faim. J'ai secoué la tête, Albus a claqué doucement dans ses mains.

« Pour ne rien vous cacher, moi non plus. Je suppose que vous ne souhaitez pas descendre ? »

J'ai à nouveau secoué la tête.

« Accepteriez-vous alors un petit déjeuner à partager avec moi, ici même ? Et puisque vous avez besoin de silence, je vous promets que je vais me taire. »

Il a remué doucement sa main, une sorte de mouvement circulaire dans l'espace entre nous deux, et une table, un petit déjeuner apparurent. Less is beautiful, ai-je pensé, soudain un peu agacée, mais tous les plats sentaient merveilleusement bon et j'espèrais que Remus aurait lui aussi de quoi satisfaire son appétit.

Il avait maigri pendant tous ces mois. J'avais maigri. Se sentait-il maintenant aussi à bout de forces que moi ?

« Servez-vous, Isolfe.

– Quand j'étais petite, on me disait 'Sers-toi, ça va refroidir !' Mais les plats d'une table magique ne refroidissent pas.

- Peut-être cela leur manque-t-il ?

- Sûrement, ai-je répondu, en me saisissant d'une assiette de porridge. Et comme je m'apprêtais à développer un peu mon argument, Albus m'a envoyé un clin d'œil facétieux et m'a déclaré

- Allons Isolfe, il nous faut manger et nous taire. »

oooooooo

Plus tard, alors que je me dirigeais vers ma salle de classe pour mon cours de _reprise _(j'avais pris soin de laisser passer le flot des élèves et le groupe des autres professeurs), j'ai entendu Albus me héler et par Merlin, il courait presqu'après moi !

Il m'a mise au courant de la raison officielle de mon absence : une intervention exceptionnelle pour le compte du MK. Il a ajouté, en m'envoyant un nouveau clin d'œil, aussi enjoué que celui de petit déjeuner

« Mission ultra-secrète, bien sûr, vous avez donc une réponse toute prête à opposer aux curieux. Secret d'Etat » a-t-il ajouté en français. Du coup, je suis entrée dans la salle de cours en riant, à moitié ( de soulagement ? d'énervement ?). Moi, en agent ultrasecret du MK ? De quoi faire s'étouffer ce cher Paul de rage. Paul… Henri ….les autres, comme j'ai hâte de me replonger dans une vie normale. Avec Remus.

J'ai constaté avec plaisir que mes élèves s'étaient intelligemment occupés pendant mon absence (si courte, d'ailleurs, à peine une semaine). Disons qu'ils avaient à peu près bouclé le programme de travail que je leur avais concocté. Morgane m'a couvé des yeux tout au long du cours. La tentation était forte de la prendre à part, et de tout lui raconter.

Il faut que je revois Dumbledore, d'ailleurs, afin d'organiser ma prochaine absence, et celle-ci sera beaucoup plus longue (je ne peux que le constater, avec cette bizarre sensation d'appréhension, cette période que je redoute et que j'espère si fortement).

Mes cours du matin étaient achevés ; J'ai longtemps hésité, et puis je suis tout de même allée déjeuner avec les autres. Je n'ai pas cherché à supputer ce qu'ils savaient… Minerva, bien sûr. Les autres sans doute. Mais ils n'ont fait comme si de rien n'était. J'ai réussi à parler de choses et d'autres, avec eux, avec une partie de mon cerveau (l'autre est érigée en _domaine réservé_). C'était plutôt réconfortant, d'autant plus que le professeurSnape ne s'est pas montré. Sans doute une potion sur le feu.

Oooooooooooooooo

Snape est finalement réapparu.

Et Snape tourne autour de moi, il surgit de je ne sais où dès que je montre dans un lieu public (la grande salle, la salle des professeurs, l'escalier), j'ai même parfois l'impression qu'il renifle l'air autour de moi. Je voudrais être totalement indifférente, mais je n'y arrive pas. Je convoque le visage de Remus, sa voix, les quelques souvenirs charnels que nous avons enfin, tout cela se télescope avec la présence de Snape et ce choc, que je ne peux éviter, me perturbe et me fatigue. Je sais qu'il faudra bien un jour que Remus et moi règlions le problème Snape, Snape le traître, mais il est trop tôt encore et je suis encore seule (Remus m'a dit qu'il redoutait cela pour moi, le moment où je reverrais Snape, et moi je redoute sa pleine lune sans moi).

C'est comme si Snape voulait tout de suite que je lui règle son compte, en bien ou en mal, je ne sais pas trop. Et moi seule, moi sans Remus ; car il sait qu'après ce drôle de mois, nous serons deux.

Je sens cette exigence là autour de moi, son exigence d'exclusivité, la dernière carte à jouer, elle m'épuise. La dernière carte, ou devrais-je dire la dernière potion, l'Ultima –est-ce que Snape a jamais essayé de la conconcter, celle qui rend inutile toutes les autres ?

Il est finalement parvenu à ses fins…

Dix jours après mon retour (il en reste 16, cette quantité m'effraie, elle me semble insurmontable, alors que le soir où je suis revenue, 28 jours me semblaient une si infime période, ces 28 jours n'étaient qu'un mois lunaire à passer le plus paisiblement possible ; mais le mois, entamé, s'est ouvert et a laissé apparaître tous les jours cruels dont il est fait), alors que je marchais dans une des cours, c'était le vendredi, le début de soirée, ( je pouvais donner l'impression de me promener, mais il n'en était rien, se promener est une activité trop futile, par laquelle je me déroberais à ce qui m'attend – je suis certaine que Remus ne se promène pas : comme moi, il marche), Snape s'est matérialisé devant moi (je pense qu'il a transplané).

J'ai frémi, il l'a vu, je me suis détestée de constater qu'il avait encore cet effet là sur moi. Je me suis reprise, et lui ai adressé un infime signe de tête.

Evidemment, il ne s'en est pas contenté (finalement, je suis toujours aussi naïve – cette pensée est, tout compte fait, rassérénante).

J'ai eu le droit à un demi-sourire, sec comme un coup de trique.

« Je souhaitais vous rendre une visite de politesse, et célébrer votre retour parmi nous. Non pas que vous ayez été longtemps absente, remarquez, mais comme vous affichez une mine à revenir du royaume des morts, je ne doute pas que ces quelques jours aient été … profondément intenses. »

Je me contrains au calme, je repense au jour où il m'avait appris qui était vraiment Remus. Ce jour là, j'avais été pleine d'énergie et de violence contre lui, je l'avais vaincu. Mais aujourd'hui, je me sens tellement vide que s'il lui prenait l'idée de tenter quoi que ce soit contre moi, je crois que je ne pourrais rien faire pour le contrecarrer. Par Merlin, pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas été permis de passer ce mois auprès de Remus ! pourquoi me suis-je obligée à revenir ici, donner mes cours, comme un bon petit soldat… C'est ce que Thoerdag Søllenborg avait dit de moi… un bon petit soldat. Ne serais-je donc que cela ? La peur revient, pas celle de Snape, une autre, plus sournoise, ce qui me hante : que Søllenborg se laisse aller au loup, malgré ce qu'il nous a dit, à Remus et à moi. C'est une terreur silencieuse qui m'envahit parfois.

Je me sens vaciller sur mes jambes, Snape approche un banc, un air de vicieuse tentation sur son visage. Il me lance

« Ne faites pas l'imbécile, qu'est-ce que vous risquez ? Quelque soit ce que êtes allée fabriquer je ne sais trop où, j'imagine que c'était plus difficile que d'accepter le siège que l'on vous propose ! »

Je m'assois, je m'effondre serait plus juste. Comme un sac creux et trompeur.

Maintenant, il me domine – c'est sans doute ce qu'il voulait – il y avait donc bien un piège. Il se racle la gorge, comme pour obtenir le silence. Mais n'a-t-il pas _entendu_ que je me taisais déjà ?

« Donc, je voulais célébrer votre retour, et la reprise de vos cours. Il semble que vos étudiants s'inquiétaient, certains du moins. Morgane Brenner, notamment, savez-vous bien qu'elle s'est mise en tête de me jeter des regards furieux ! A chaque fois qu'elle me voit ! Comme si je vous avais escamotée Merlin seul sait où ! Dans un coffre malfaisant, noir et magique, j'imagine. »

Je le laisse persifler et cabotiner, je me contente de le surveiller, je ne le quitte pas des yeux, mais ce faisant, je me transforme en public complaisant. Mais je suis épuisée, épuisée par la morsure, par les angoisses que les dents du loup semblent avoir implantées en moi, incapable d'entreprendre quoi que ce soit de plus virulent.

« J'ai eu du mal à parvenir jusqu'à vous, professeur Dazurs, figurez-vous que ce vieil esprit tordu de Dumbledore m'a fait interdire votre porte. Il a fallu que je ruse, que je contrevienne aux règles, c'est dire si j'avais hâte de prendre de vos nouvelles. »

Il se retourne brusquement, et d'un geste chargé de menace, il chasse trois élèves qui faisaient mine de vouloir pénétrer dans la cour ; ils sont tout petits, des premières années, sans doute. Ils n'ont jamais connu Remus.

Le terrain étant dégagé, il repart à l'attaque :

« Pourquoi êtes-vous revenue ? Avez-vous échoué ? Avez-vous découvert que, finalement, il n'y avait pas de solution ? »

Je sens mon bras faire un mouvement, un écart, comme pour aller frapper Snape ; d'ailleurs, il se recule très légèrement. Mais je ne réponds rien.

« Pourquoi n'est-il pas là ? Dans quel état l'avez-vous réduit ? L'avez-vous laissé bouillir dans un chaudron ? pour faire disparaître la tâche, le loup, et le ressortir tout propre, tout brillant, tout lisse – un trophée que vous accrocherez à votre bras ? »

L'image du chaudron bouillonnant me fait lever le cœur, je dois même mettre un mouchoir devant ma bouche, je ne vois plus que le bas de la robe de Snape, et sa paire de chaussures noires. A gauche, le lacet est légèrement effiloché. Je reste inerte, espérant que Snape va décamper. Je me sens affreusement mal, glacée, incapable de faire quoi que ce soit pour mettre fin à cette absurde confrontation qu'il a voulue. Je ne peux pas détacher les yeux du lacet abîmé. Mon estomac se soulève, mais c'est la morsure qui se vide, je sens le liquide jaillir de moi, par pulsions douloureuses, je sens le bandage qui se gorge de noir, puis la manche de ma robe. Inutilement, je comprime le mouchoir contre ma bouche. Je me sens dévastée, comme si le loup était entré en moi et n'y avait rien laissé d'intact.

J'ai tout d'un coup du noir dans les yeux, j'ai terriblement froid, je repense aux harpies, je veux crier, mais le mouchoir m'en empêche. J'abandonne tout.

Oooooooooooooooo

Je reprends conscience, je suis allongée sur mon lit, dans ma chambre. Je suis seule (mais j'ai rêvé de Remus, de ses mains nues sur moi, qui me faisaient tout comprendre de nous, de ce que nous allions devenir).

Au bout d'un certain temps, je m'aperçois que mon bandage a été refait, je me demande par qui. Poppy a-t-elle été appelée à la besogne ? Il me semble que non, qu'Albus a dû continuer à me préserver, moi et ma marque. A-t-il trouvé, et utilisé le remède de Remus ? Cela me gênerait, ce serait comme une violation de quelque chose que ne lui appartient pas. Je pense qu'il ne l'a pas fait.

D'ailleurs, j'ai mal, des élancements qui me brutalisent et c'est sans doute cela qui m'a réveillé. Donc, seul le bandage a été changé… et aucun remède n'a été appliqué.

Je finis par me lever, je me rends dans la salle de bains. La fiole se trouve toujours dans le placard, où je l'ai rangée, et son niveau n'a pas bougé ; donc personne n'y a touché. Je soupire de soulagement. Je la prends et m'assois sur le bord de la baignoire. Je dénoue le bandage, il a été fait à la main. Je soigne la morsure, presque rien n'en a coulé, comme si la crise était passée, loin derrière moi. Y en aura-t-il une autre ? J'essaie vaguement d'établir une corrélation avec les phases de la lune, et puis, je laisse tomber.

Mon esprit cherche à deviner la façon dont Remus occupe ses journées : travaille-t-il à nouveau à sa classification, maintenant qu'il sait qu'il est sur le point d' échapper à sa condition de monstre ? Ou arrange-t-il sa maison pour mon arrivée ? Il y a fait vaguement allusion, d'un air entendu, comme s'il préparait une surprise. Je souris et mon cœur cogne un peu plus fort.

Plus tard, je retourne dans ma chambre, je ne sais même pas quelle heure il est car mon soigneur a jugé préférable d'ôter ma montre. Elle est posée sur ma table de chevet, il est sept heures du matin, j'ai donc dormi une nuit complète, sans interruption.

Un petit sifflement se fait entendre dans la cheminée, je me retourne pour y découvrir la tête d'Albus, la mine un peu hésitante.

« Ahn Isolfe, vous êtes donc réveillée ?

J'acquiesce.

– Comment vous sentez-vous ?

– Reposée, calmée. J'ai très bien dormi… d'une traite. Cela faisait si longtemps. C'est vous qui… ?

– Oui, c'est moi. Moi seul. Je vous ai mise au secret, voyez-vous. »

Il jette un regard sur le bandage de mon bras, tout à fait visible car je suis restée en débardeur.

« Vous avez fait ce qu'il fallait ?

– Oui. »

Puis, je lui propose de venir me rejoindre, s'il le souhaite. Je précise que je n'aime pas trop les conversations de cheminée, ce qui le fait rire et me dire que j'ai bien raison.

Quelques instants plus tard, il frappe à ma porte, un somptueux plateau de petit-déjeuner flottant devant lui.

« J'ai pris la liberté d'apporter ceci avec moi, mais si vous n'en voulez pas, nous le réexpédions en cuisine.

– Non, vous avez bien fait, je meurs de faim et je vais faire honneur à votre plateau.

– Ah, mais c'est bien ce que j'espérais, Isolfe. »

Il reprend le plateau en main, et le dépose sur ma table, puis il va chercher deux chaises et les dispose de part et d'autre.

« Assez de magie comme cela, n'est-ce pas ? Réservons-là pour les grandes causes. »

Je ris légèrement, soulagée comme une convalescente, décidée à profiter pleinement de cette pause. Je m'installe et Albus fait de même. Tout en mangeant, nous échangeons quelques mots sur des sujets faciles, les résultats de quidditch des différentes équipes, les contre-sorts du second degré, Amadeus, de Milos Forman (que j'ai vu quatre fois, et Albus sept !).

Lorsque nous avons terminé, je m'appuie contre le dossier de ma chaise, et ne peut m'empêcher de fermer les yeux.

Mes angoisses me happent immédiatement, si soudainement que je me demande si la vue de Dumbledore serait mon seul rempart contre elle… Mais je m'obstine à maintenir mes yeux clos, il faut que je sois résistante, pour moi et pour Remus.

Albus me laisse faire. Au bout d'un certain temps, un petit filet de bonheur en devenir trouve enfin son chemin en moi. Je me sens sourire.

« Vous pensez à l'avenir, Isolfe ? »

La voix d'Albus m'offre une tentation douce. Je secoue la tête, j'ouvre les yeux.

« Non, je dois rester concentrée. Je vous l'ai déjà dit. Je ne veux pas encore passer à _après_, ce n'est pas encore fini, Albus, certains événements doivent encore se passer. »

L'espace d'un instant, un seul, mais tout de même, je le sens vaciller, étrangement _normal_ tout d'un coup, prêt à me demander de lui expliquer ce qu'il reste à faire pour délivrer définitivement Remus.

Puisn je le préviens que je vais passer le week-end au calme, et en réclusion dans ma chambre et il prend congé de moi.

Oooooooooooooooo

La lune grossit tranquillement, il reste six jours avant qu'elle ne soit pleine.

J'ai vu Albus hier, pour régler quelques détails pratiques. Je lui ai dit qu'un ami à moi (Henri, le précieux entre tous) connaissait un chercheur en économie, disposé à abandonner, pour un mois ou deux, ses travaux théoriques pour dispenser ses savoirs. Il s'appelle Branduff Berton, il a déjà fait pas mal de remplacements, à la LBS, notamment, Henri m'assure que je l'ai rencontré, une fois, mais je n'en garde aucun souvenir. C'est un muggle, franco-écossais, mais il connaît l'existence des magiques, grâce à Henri, bien sûr – il sera donc en terrain à peu près connu. J'ai tout de même proposé à Albus que les cours aient plutôt lieu en dehors de Hogwarts, dans un lieu conventionnel – pas la peine de courir le risque que Branduff se retrouve nez-à-nez avec Snape. Je pensais que Dumbledore recueillerait au moins l'avis de Minerva, à défaut de celui du conseil d'école, mais il a tout de suite consenti à ce projet. Je pense que cela fera du bien à mes élèves de toute façon, de sortir un peu de leur _pré carré_ et d'aller travailler dans un lieu de savoir muggle.

Demain, je prends contact avec Branduff et je lui confirme les termes et le contenu de sa mission – j'ai en fait l'intention de lui demander de prendre en charge la moitié du programme prévu pour ce prochain mois et de le laisser innover (en toute impunité académique) pour le reste.

Ces préparatifs occupent heureusement mon esprit, c'est comme si j'avais besoin d'accumuler une réserve d'actions avant ce mois où je vais disparaître.

Oooooooooooooooo

Parfois, me reviennent des images, brutales. Le fouet, le loup noir, son bond dans ma direction, cette énergie précise et invincible. Les mots de la déposition de John aussi, _« Il le mordit, tirant le bras vers le bas, faisant tomber mon enfant entre ses pattes, le traînant sur une certaine distance ». _

Je revois les crocs entrer dans mon bras, je _revois_, alors que pourtant j'avais cru d'en avoir rien vu, tout était allé si vite, cette nuit là. Peut-être le souvenir est-il entré en moi par les dents du loup, sans passer par mes yeux ? Dans ces moments-là, je me sens contaminée, j'ai peur.

Ce qui me rassure pourtant, c'est que ma blessure continue à suinter, certes de moins en moins, mais encore un peu tous les jours, et je me raccroche aux mots de Remus, à son diagnostic.

Ooooooooooooooo

Dernier jour avant la pleine lune. Albus m'attendait à la sortie de mon dernier cours de la journée (mes élèves sont tous très excités à l'idée de changer de professeur et de se rendre dans une université muggle ; sauf, sans doute Morgane, dont l'impatience, bizarrement, me blesse, alors qu'elle n'est qu'un écho de la mienne). Il m'a demandé comment j'allais. Je lui ai répondu que j'avais peur.

« J'ai peur que quelque chose ne vienne empêcher la disparition du loup. »

(Disparition n'est pas le bon mot, j'ai hésité avant de le choisir, Albus l'a bien évidemment noté, il m'a regardé avec une attention plus qu'aiguë, avant de détourner ses yeux de moi).

Je voyais le flot d'élèves se séparer en deux juste avant d'arriver à notre niveau, puis se reformer quelques mètres plus loin. Je voulus m'écarter, mais Albus m'en empêcha, d'une main posée fermement, sur mon bras. L'autre, bien sûr.

« Restez ici, Isolfe, nous n'avons aucune raison de nous mettre à l'écart. »

Au bout de quelques instants, il déclara -

« Vous avez peur pour lui ; nul doute qu'il ne s'en fasse énormément pour vous… cette réciprocité dans l'appréhension .. je ne vois qu'une conclusion : vous êtes amoureux l'un de l'autre. »

Je me mis à rire. Mon bras me fit mal.

ooooooooooooooo

Nuit de pleine lune. Rien ne coule plus de mon bras, mais la morsure est à nouveau extrêmement douloureuse. La potion n'y fait rien. J'ai renoncé au bandage et à la pression désagréable qu'il exerçait sur mon bras. Même une manche de vêtement me fait mal. Mon bras est dénudé dans l'air libre, je le tiens soigneusement écarté de moi ; à vrai dire, j'ai presque l'impression que c'est lui qui se repousse de moi. Je comprends que je dois laisser le champ libre à ce qui se passe en moi, sans vouloir résister. Je m'abandonne docilement à l'action de la térébrante douleur. Je sais que Remus a lui aussi cessé de résister, cessé de résister au loup, et qu'il s'y abandonne, enfin.

Je regarde la morsure (je sens que je dois plus dire « ma » morsure) : elle s'anime, ondule, se tort, roule, se déforme et se recompose, et malgré la douleur qui émane de ce mouvement, elle fait cela avec une sorte de vivacité adoucie, de grâce _arrondie_.

Oooooooooooooo

La pleine lune est passée. Remus est à nouveau lui.

Dans une heure, je serai avec lui.

_Imagine, passant, _

_Nos recommencements, nos hâtes, nos confiances __(1)_

_--------------------------------_

(1) Yves Bonnefoy, Une pierre. _Les planches courbes._


	36. Le loup, l'azur Le rouge, le blanc

Bon, pas de RAR puisque que pas de revues. Ma fanfiction va se terminer comme elle a commencé, dans l'indifférence générale. Ça embête un peu Guézanne, moi pas du tout, (ce n'est pas ça qui me fait écrire, et je n'attends pas le tome 7), et comme dans mon minuscule territoire qui s'appelle mon temps libre, c'est Guézanne qui a le dessous … cette histoire va se terminer, cette histoire dont finalement, j'aurais peu douté (je réserve mes doutes à d'autres travaux d'écritures : Vincent, Thomas, Marianne ).

Donc, encore trois chapitres (je pense) avant la fin.

Bonne lecture … aux éventuels lecteurs !

_**Le loup l'azur - Le rouge le blanc**_

_Yearning for more than a blue day  
I enter your new life for me  
Burning for the true day  
I welcome your new life for me  
Forgive me, Let live me   
Set my spirit free _

_Antony and the Johnsons « Man is the baby ». Remerciements à Léna Leonyde. _

Isolfe est arrivée hier, à la nuit tombée, chez moi, chez elle. C'est ce que je lui ai dit, en guise de bienvenue, avant qu'elle ne franchisse le seuil « Sois ici comme chez toi. » Ces mots me sont venus si facilement, prémédités depuis plus d'un mois, ce mois que j'ai passé à l'attendre. Une attente ample et fertile, au milieu de laquelle j'ai su, chaque jour un peu plus, que cette maison allait retrouver sa fonction d'accueil, de protection et d'intimité. Alors que j'y avais toujours vécu comme dans un espace béant, traversé de part en part par ma malédiction, éventrée par ce que mon fléau avait fait subir à notre famille. Etions-nous si peu sûrs de nous que nous n'avions su comment y résister ?

Elle m'a doucement corrigé, posant une de ses mains à la base de mon cou, où ma voix venait de finir de vibrer ? « Non, pas chez moi, mais chez nous ». J'ai reproduit son geste, ma main à la base de son cou, sur la peau tiède légèrement soulevée par son pouls.

Ensuite, cet événement autour duquel moi, en esprit et en corps, je tournais avec tant d'avidité depuis des mois,depuis plus d'un an, depuis le 16 septembre d'il y a plus d'un an, cet événement est advenu – nous sommes devenus amants, de chair et de corps.

Nous avons confronté l'avidité que nous avions l'un de l'autre, et avons concilié nos corps - les découvrant, les enlaçant et les confondant, et le désir a pris chair en nous et s'est fait jouissance. Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai reçu du plaisir physique d'un autre que moi, j'en ai donné aussi - et ce que j'ai donné m'a plus bouleversé que ce que j'ai reçu.

J'avais eu peur d'être maladroit, blessant, trop rapide, mais rien de ces angoisses ne subsistait plus maintenant.

Je l'ai sentie s'endormir, tendre, souple et assouvie, je me suis émerveillé de ce miracle – son sommeil dans mes bras, son corps tiède et doux enfin près de moi – qui me redonnait envie d'elle. Je l'ai réveillée deux fois encore ; émue et grave, elle m'a souri, elle m' a accueilli, nous étions à nouveau au plus profond de ce moment privé et secret, neuf entre nous, et déjà indispensable comme le premier souffle du monde ; puis, je me suis enfin endormi, cette fois-ci avant elle, car dans mon sommeil je sentais ses yeux veiller sur moi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Quand je me suis réveillé ce matin, le jour était déjà levé, j'ai pensé qu'elle dormait encore. Mais le mot qu'elle avait laissé à mon attention m'a détrompé. Elle ne dormait pas exactement.

Elle était plongée dans un sommeil légendaire. Elle saignait. Elle avortait de ma part maudite. Que je lui avais transmise cette nuit.

Je me découvrais stupéfait d'avoir oublié de me demander ce qui allait se passer après cette première nuit partagée, mais maintenant, je lisais la réponse écrite par Isolfe, sur une feuille qu'elle avait glissée sous ma joue.

_Remus, j'ai écrit ces lignes pour te donner le temps de les découvrir plus tard, une fois que je serai … indisponible … ou au contraire disponible pour que s'achève paisiblement ce qui a commencé il y a plus d'un mois. Quel bonheur c'est d'écrire enfin en te tutoyant… ce n'est pourtant pas la première fois que je le fais, car j'écrivais déjà « tu » dans mon journal, mais c'est la première fois que tu le lis… Il me semble maintenant que nous avons été bien cérémonieux, pendant longtemps. Mais peut-être avais-je raison de te dire vous, au pluriel, pour toi et pour le loup…_

_J'en reviens à mon sujet._

_Je ne souhaitais pas te parler de tout cela avant cette nuit, qui, au moment où j'écris est presque terminée. Tu dors, j'ai dû me dégager de tes bras et de tes jambes pour me lever, et crois-moi, cela a été comme une déchirure. _

_Voilà donc arrivé le temps du troisième sang , celui dont nous parlait cette drôle de prédiction qui vient compléter et achever le lien entre nous. _

_Le premier – échangé entre toi et Thoerdag, une morsure_

_Le deuxième – entre Thoerdag et moi, une autre morsure_

_Le troisième – entre toi et moi, un véritable flux de sang, généré par notre étreinte (plus exactement : nos trois étreintes. Je souris en écrivant, mais ce trois là n' a rien de symbolique, il n'appartient pas à la prédiction, il n'appartient qu'au secret et à la tendresse de notre première nuit)…secret et tendresse. _

_Je reprends._

_Cette nuit, tu m'as transmis ta malédiction, afin que je nous en débarrasse, définitivement, et comme une femme le fait d'une conception non viable – en avortant, donc en saignant. Pour ton loup, il faudra un mois, un cycle lunaire._

_Je vais perdre du sang pendant exactement 28 jours à compter du lever du soleil aujourd'hui. Et ce sera à toi de prendre soin de moi – j'ai apporté des chemises de toile de lin, il te suffira de leur faire reprendre leur taille et de m'en vêtir, dans l'ordre où elles se présenteront, elles absorberont le sang. Tu trouveras également une préparation à diluer, pour les bains que tu devras me donner ; à toi de choisir le moment – mais n'oublie pas cette étape : elle est vitale, l'eau ainsi préparée dans laquelle tu me plongeras, me permettra de supporter cette période d' hémorragie et de jeûne – pour les 28 jours à venir, tu es responsable de ma vie – je serai aussi dépendante de toi qu'un nourrisson l'est de sa mère – ou de son père … Prends donc soi de toi autant que de moi. _

_Quant aux chemises ensanglantées, tu devras les brûler, là encore, peu importe le moment, mais fais-le chaque jour, dans le jardin et toujours au même endroit. _

_La suite de ce papier est apparemment blanche, mais reviens vers elle le 30 janvier, la veille de la prochaine pleine lune, la veille de ton ultime transformation – les mots encore celés te seront alors visibles. _

J'ai scruté attentivement, absurdement le bas de la feuille, que ma joue avait froissée et dont rien ne transparaissait.

Puis, j'ai soulevé le drap qui recouvrait Isolfe.

Elle avait revêtu la première des chemises, et celle-ci avait commencé à se teinter de sang, en laissant le drap intact. Le jour se reflétait sur son front et l'arrête de son nez, laissant ses paupières closes dans l'ombre.

Des sentiments contradictoires se bousculaient en moi : soulagement d'apprendre qu'Isolfe restait près de moi – j'avais redouté qu'il nous fallût encore être séparés, et honte de devoir la laisser être éprouvée, seule, encore une fois, même si maintenant j'allais devoir veiller sur elle et m'occuper d'elle.

Elle ressemblait à une gisante violentée, avec la tâche de sang qui progressait. Je m'efforçais de chasser de ma tête cette image, dont j'était pourtant responsable.

Je la recouvris et me levai. Je trouvai deux sacs qu'elle avait apportés avec elle, l'un de taille normale, celui-là, je le laissais de côté, l'autre plus petit.

Je l'ouvris. J'y trouvai les objets dont elle parlait dans la lettre, les chemises de lin, les doses à diluer dans l'eau, contenues dans de petites fioles de verre.

Puis je retournai voir Isolfe. Malgré les explications qu'elle m'avait laissées et qui renvoyaient au caractère "normal" et non dangereux de ce phénomène – à condition que, moi, je suive scrupuleusement ses consignes – je ne pouvais me résoudre à m'éloigner d'elle, à la laisser subir ces hémorragies sans que j'ai vu de mes yeux qu'elles n'allaient pas la faire mourir.

Je décidai d'ôter le drap de sur elle, afin de surveiller la progression du sang sur la chemise blanche. La tâche s'était élargie, irrésistiblement, comme une marée montante. Je retrouvai l'odeur métallique et salé de son sang, je compris alors pourquoi j'y avais été sensible, le premier signe de ce qui devait nous réunir.

Je ne faisais rien d'autre que la regarder, surveillant la vitesse à laquelle le rouge gagnait sur le blanc, vers le bas de la chemise, vérifiant qu'elle restait paisible, respirant régulièrement et paisiblement, ne souffrant pas de ce qui lui arrivait.

Quand le jour commença à décliner, le rouge avait atteint l'ourlet et gagnait maintenant vers le haut, la ligne de démarcation s'établissant pour le moment au niveau de la taille. Cette progression silencieuse et régulière et le calme d'Isolfe finirent par me rassurer ; je m'aperçus que je n'avais rien mangé ni bu depuis la veille, je ne m'étais pas lavé, m'étais à peine habillé, voulant garder sur ma peau l'odeur d'Isolfe.

Je ramassais ses affaires – vêtements et sous-vêtements – qui semblaient flotter sur le sol.

J'allai chercher dans la cuisine de quoi composer un repas rapide, frugal, je m'installai pour manger près d'elle. Ensuite, je débarrassai un placard de la chambre du peu de choses qu'il contenait, le nettoyait soigneusement, tout en jetant régulièrement les yeux sur Isolfe. Je remis les chemises à leur taille normale, les disposai en deux piles sur une étagère, prenant bien garde à ne pas déranger leur ordre ; je vis que la dernière était différente de toutes les autres, de couleur bleu pâle. Je rangeai également les tubes de verre, je notai que le liquide qu'ils contenaient était légèrement doré. Là, aucun qui ne soit dissemblable aux autres. Je me demandai si l'eau des bains allait devenir rouge de sang ou si le liquide doré l'en empêcherait. Je posai la lettre sur la première pile de linge.

Isolfe n'avait strictement pas bougé, elle reposait toujours sur le dos. Avais-je le droit de la toucher, en dehors des moments prévus ? Je passai mes doigts sur ses joues, elles étaient froides et j'en fus subitement glacé. Je cherchai anxieusement son pouls, au cou, le trouvai enfin, battant d'un rythme léger et persévérant, qui me rassura. Je le vérifiai aussi à ses deux poignets. Puis, je posai ma main sur le tissu rougi plaqué sur ses jambes, je la retirai, elle ne portait aucune marque.

C'était étrangement, douloureusement fascinant. Je n'aurais jamais pensé qu'un phénomène magique pût me bouleverser à ce point.

Je passai le reste de la soirée à me demander si j'allais m'allonger près d'elle pour dormir, dans ce lit qu'une seule nuit avait suffi à nous rendre commun. Je décidai finalement que oui.

J'osai enfin la laisser seule quelques instants, je sortis dans la nuit, afin de relâcher la tension qui m'habitait et me prodiguait son compréhensible mélange d'anxiété et de bonheur. L'air de ce début janvier était à peine froid, le ciel doucement brumeux, dissimulant toutes ses étoiles et sa lune déjà écornée. J'aurais aimé la voir pourtant.

Je fis le tour du jardin, qui s'étendait surtout côté ouest, vers la falaise, dans la direction de la mer. J'avais continué à le reprendre doucement en main, en attendant Isolfe, des années d'abandon l'ayant quasiment restitué à la vie sauvage. Une sauvagerie dont j'avais senti qu'elle me rejetait quand j'étais venu me terrer ici, après ma fuite d'Hogwarts. Et pourtant, ne faisait-elle pas écho à la mienne ? Maintenant cette impression était partie, défaite par mes premiers efforts. Mais il restait encore beaucoup à accomplir, j'allais continuer dès demain mes travaux de défrichage, et puis ensuite, eh bien maintenant nous étions deux pour décider ce que nous voulions en faire. Cette pensée – encore si inédite - me secoua de bonheur, je me mis à crier vers le ciel, et sa lune dérobée « Nous sommes deux, nous sommes deux », et puis tout bas, dans mes mains posées sur ma bouche « Je l'aime elle m'aime ». Et encore « J'ai fait l'amour à la femme que j'aime. »

Je rentrai, j'étais à nouveau près d'elle. La chemise était rouge jusqu'en dessous de ses seins. Mes mains étaient encore pleines de la douceur nouvelle dont elles avaient fait la connaissance la nuit dernière. Deux oiseaux palpitant dans mes mains.

Je ne cessais plus de la regarder, je la voyais allongée, et je me voyais assis, j'étais deux, j'étais double. Et ce n'était plus le duo homme et loup, se disputant le même corps, celui-ci était en train de disparaître sous mes yeux – rythme rouge mordant sur le blanc - , j'étais dédoublé, redoublé, cette fois-ci à l'extérieur de moi, elle et moi, face à face.

Il était une heure du matin, la nuit ne cessait pas d'être brumeuse. J'avais à peine sommeil. Je ne bougeais pas plus qu'elle, seule la zone rouge était en mouvement sur elle.

Deux heures, j'allai fouiller mes affaires, je voulais m'habiller de blanc pour dormir à côté d'elle, je trouvais un vieux pyjama, qui avait été rayé de bleu à l'origine, mais tellement délavé que le bleu ne subsistait plus qu'à l'état de traces. Je l'enfilai, puis décidant de dormir torse nu, je retirai la veste. Je réactivai le feu afin que la température de la pièce nous permettent de dormir à découvert, elle, moi et la tâche rouge.

Je me glissai tout près d'elle , je m'installai sur le côté, mon bras droit glissé sous son bras gauche, mon bras gauche posé sur son ventre. Contrairement à ce que j'avais pensé, je m'endormis tout de suite.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le lendemain, j'ouvris les yeux dans un bain de sang. Je criais NON, puis compris ce qu'il en était – dans mon sommeil, j'avais rapproché ma tête d'Isolfe, tout contre elle, à l'abri de son bras qui était posé sur moi, j'avais dormi dans le rythme de son cœur.

Le chemise était totalement rouge, une journée s'était écoulée. Il me fallait préparer le bain. J'allais la revoir nue – cette pensée n'arrivait pas totalement à s'effacer devant l'absolue nécessité de la tâche à accomplir.

Je me levai, pris la première des fioles, la première des chemises, une grande serviette, usée et râpeuse, mais je n'avais pas mieux, me dirigeai vers la salle de bains.

Je fis couler l'eau ; la vieille installation, que j'avais peu sollicitée pour moi, préférant me doucher à l'aide d'un seau, coopéra docilement.

Quand la baignoire fut remplie aux trois-quarts, j'y déversai le liquide doré, l'eau scintilla un bref instant, puis elle retrouva sa transparence.

Je retournai dans la chambre ; j'hésitai un peu, puis j'entrepris d'ôter la chemise rigoureusement ensanglantée. Je desserrai le cordon qui retenait l'encolure, je soulevai Isolfe, son inertie me faisait peur, mais la tiédeur de son corps était rassurante. Voilà, la chemise était ôtée, elle était toujours allongée, je voyais maintenant le mouvant filet de sang qui coulait d'elle, sur sa cuisse gauche et puis sur le drap. Je la pris vivement dans mes bras, sa tête roula sur mon épaule ; sa tête était aussi lourde que elle me semblait légère ; je la portai jusqu'à la baignoire. Je l'installai dans l'eau tiède , le filet rouge disparut de sa peau, sans rien troubler. Je la regardai à travers l'eau transparente où apparaissaient de place en place de fugitifs reflets dorés, agiles et rapides.

J'observai la morsure, faite il y a plus d'un mois, que j'avais soignée, qui était maintenant tout à fait saine, mais éminemment visible sur la peau de son bras.

Il me semblai que je devais aussi lui immerger la tête ? afin que l'eau bénéfique la baigne entièrement . Je la fis glisser dans l'eau, jusqu'à ce que seuls ses yeux cachés sous leurs paupières, son nez et sa bouche restent visibles à la surface. Je pris de l'eau dans ma main et la fis couler sur son visage, plusieurs fois, afin qu'il soit totalement mouillé. Mais aucun frémissement ne vint m'indiquer qu'elle avait ressenti quoi que ce soit.

L'eau commençait à refroidir : il ne me fus pas facile d'en sortir Isolfe, mais je ne voulais pas utiliser de magie vulgaire, je voulais laisser le plus d'espace possible à celle, combien plus puissante et plus énigmatique, qui était à l'œuvre sous mes yeux.

A peine Isolfe était-elle hors de l'eau que le sang se remis à couler. Je la gardai appuyée contre moi, la maintenant d'un bras, de l'autre l'enveloppant de la serviette afin de la sécher. Puis, je l'habillai de la deuxième chemise et l'allongeai à nouveau sur le lit. Il y avait maintenant du sang sur moi aussi.

Je rallumai le feu qui s'était éteint.

Je retournai dans la salle de bains, je vidai la baignoire, je mis la chemise rougie et la serviette tâchée de côté, je me lavai à mon tour, m'habillai.

Je commençais à avoir faim, mais je jugeai préférable de m'occuper d'abord de brûler la première des 28 chemises.

Je sortis donc dans le jardin, afin de choisir un emplacement pour la tâche que j'aurais à effectuer 28 fois. Dans sa lettre, Isolfe m'avait précisé que l'endroit n'avait pas d'importance, mais je sentais qu'il ne devait pas être quelconque. Peut-être avais-je tort ? Mais, après tout, n'était-ce pas ma malédiction elle-même que j'allais immoler chaque jour ? après qu'Isolfe en aurait avorté chaque jour ?

Je me rendis compte soudain que ce travail de libération, nous étions deux à l'effectuer. Comme Thoerdag Søllenborg qui avait détourné la prédiction à mon avantage, afin que je puisse indiquer à Isolfe ce qu'elle devait faire, et l'aider à s'enfuir, la méthode révélée par Marghereta de Geer m'offrait à jouer un rôle actif.

Thoerdag Søllenberg .. était-il en train de penser à nous en ce moment, à Isolfe et à moi ? Car il ne pouvait pas ne pas savoir ce qui était en train de se passer. ? Etait-il jaloux de moi de moi qui était en train d'être sauvé ? Peut-être, mais je me rappelais aussi tout ce qu'il avait dit d'Isolfe et de moi, la façon dont il avait fait référence à moi comme son… fils. Ce mot m'inquiétait et m'attirait. Je n'avais pas envie d'y penser tout de suite.

Je fis une fois le tour du jardin, mais perdu dans mes réflexions, (mais perdu était-il bien le mot alors que j'avais l'impression de m'être retrouvé : j'avais cessé de tourner en rond, réduisant ma vie à un cercle de pleine lune, ma ligne de vie m'avait enfin été révélée ), je ne m'étais pas vraiment soucié de trouver un endroit convenable.

Je commençai un deuxième tour, cette fois-ci, je me concentrai.

Je choisis finalement un emplacement côté mer, dans l'encoignure est du terrain, dans une zone que j'avais commencée à nettoyer de ses broussailles.

Je retournai chercher ma baguette, la chemise ; mais avant je m' attardai près d'Isolfe – comme hier, le rouge commençait sa progression vers le bas de son vêtement. Je posai une main sous son sein gauche, dans la zone encore blanche, pour m'associer à la pulsation tenace de son cœur. Puis je la laissai.

Je posai la chemise à l'endroit que j'avais choisi, je l'avais roulée en boule : je pointai ma baguette vers le sol, murmurai _Ignitio_ – rien de se passa. Je recommençai d'une voix plus forte – toujours rien. Je restai perplexe et inquiet : cette chemise sanglante voulait-elle me montrer que sa magie était plus forte que celle que je pouvais utiliser contre elle ? et ceci n'allait-il pas mettre Isolfe en danger ? Etait-ce un piège, comme celui que Thoerdag avait tendu à Isolfe ?

J'essayai une autre formule, moins commune, ancestrale - _Surthula_, mais, à nouveau, rien ne se passa. Qu'est-ce qui se dérobait devant moi ? C'était insensé ! Que fallait faire ? une magie très complexe ou au contraire … pas de magie du tout ? Je rentrai dans la maison en courant, pris un morceau de petit bois, l'enflammai, et ressortis en protégeant la flamme.

Avais-je jamais allumé un feu de cette façon ? A peine la flamme avait-elle touché le tissu, que la chemise se mit à brûler. C'était un feu étrange, produisant de grandes flammes claires, presque transparentes, qui montaient, rigides, vers le ciel, sans rien de leur souple et habituel ondoiement. Le feu dura longtemps, une heure pendant laquelle j'observai, fasciné, les flammes claires qui surgissaient du tissu rouge, sans que celui-ci semblât véritablement entamé. Puis, tout d'un coup, il ne resta plus rien que quelques cendres dont certaines furent emmenées par le vent et d'autres absorbées par la terre. L'endroit où la chemise d'Isolfe s'était consumée ne portait maintenant plus aucune trace de ce qui venait de se passer. Je frissonnai, je m'aperçus alors que ce feu n'avait produit aucune chaleur.

Je rentrai – Isolfe était désormais ceinte de rouge.

Je me préparai enfin de quoi manger , du thé, du pain que j'avais fait il y a une semaine déjà et qui commençait à rassir – mais j'avais vraiment faim, j'en avalai jusqu'à la dernière miette. Il était urgent que je me préoccupe de mon ravitaillement, et en même temps cette occupation me semblait bien vulgaire, bien égoïste puisqu'Isolfe n'en profiterait pas. Mais ne m'avait-elle pas demandé de prendre soin de moi ?

Après mon petit-déjeuner, j'entrepris de changer le drap taché de sang, j'y joignis la serviette de toilette et mon pyjama et mis tout ce linge dans un baquet que je remplis d'eau. Je trouvai un reste de poudre de saponaria, qui avait l'air encore utilisable ; je pensai, sans que cela ne me fasse trop mal, que la dernière personne à avoir manipulé ce pot avait été ma mère. Non, en fait cette pensée était même presque sereine, c'est comme si je me ressaisissai d'un lien trop longtemps laissé en déshérence. Je fermai les yeux, je me concentrai et arrivai à la revoir, en train de préparer la poudre de saponaire avec un sort, lorsque c'était jour de lessive. Je me souvins avoir d'abord détesté cette odeur, et puis je m'y étais habitué. Et puis, je l'avais oubliée.

Je me demandai ce qu'Isolfe voyait derrière ses paupières closes, rêvait-elle ? Rêve-t-on lorsqu'on est plongé dans un sommeil magique ? Non, sans doute, on est comme dans une sorte de mort…. Je laissai tout en plan, je me précipitai vers elle, me penchai sur elle, elle respirait légèrement, blanche et rouge. Elle était ma dormante, elle dormait pour moi.

Je retournai à mes occupations domestiques.

Je décidai de m'y prendre autrement le lendemain afin d'éviter de tâcher le lit – je ne la dévêtirai qu'une fois dans la salle de bains.

Je fis également l'inventaire du placard de la cuisine et du garde-manger ; je décidai que j'avais encore de quoi tenir deux jours, je ne pouvais pas encore me résoudre à la laisser seule pendant l'heure qui me serait nécessaire pour faire un ravitaillement.

La journée se termina finalement sans que j'ai eu envie de travailler dans le jardin, comme je l'avais d'abord envisagé.

Je m'installai tout contre elle pour notre troisième nuit commune.


	37. Le loup, l'azur Le rouge, le blanc 2

**Fenice **

Terrible, barbare, purge… il semble que tu aies surtout vu de la violence dans ce que j'ai écrit. Or, s'il s'agit bien d'un rite, il est avant tout paisible ; il y a certes de l'eau, mais elle n'est pas destinée à purifier, juste à faire vivre, il y a du feu, mais ses flammes sont droites et claires, rigides et froides, comme une cascade inversée, il y a du sang, mais qui n'est pas apparu sous la lame du couteau, même si bien sûr, il incarne bien la violence cachée de ce qui est en train de se jouer.

La deuxième partie du chapitre est encore plus paisible, qui décrit Remus affairé à de bien anodines occupations.

**Léna **

Léna qui avance le mot morbide… ça tombe bien, dans la deuxième partie du chapitre, c'est Remus lui-même (waouhh) qui va te dire ce qu'il en pense !

Et évidemment, je suis hyper contente que tu juges qu'il s'agisse de mon plus beau chapitre !! J'espère que la suite ne va pas te décevoir…

**Astorius **

La réponse à tes interrogations dans le chapitre 36… Il fallait bien qu'ils y arrivent, à enfin s'abandonner. D'ailleurs, j'ai beaucoup pensé au dernier tableau du ballet « Le Parc », d'Angelin Preljocaj, qui s'intitule justement « Abandon » (évidemment un pas de deux), sur une musique de Mozart, l'adagio du concerto n° 23, celui-là même que Remus écoute dans l'entrée du 25 mars de Journaux Croisés, pour se tenter de se consoler de l'absence d'Isolfe.

Bonne lecture – le dénouement approche (à pas de loup…)

**Le loup L'azur - Le rouge le blanc (2ieme partie)**

Je me réveillai très tôt le lendemain matin, il était un peu moins de cinq heures. Cette fois-ci, c'est la tête d'Isolfe qui était glissée sous mon bras. Est-ce moi qui l'avait attirée dans mon sommeil, ou est-ce elle qui s'était rapprochée de moi ? La réponse était finalement sans importance. Je me relevai sur un coude et l'observai : seul le haut de sa chemise était resté blanc, aussi pâle que son visage. Mais comment ses joues auraient-elles pu garder même un soupçon de couleurs au milieu de tout ce sang extravasé ? Il me semblai que je me rendormais, rêvant de jardins somptueux.

C'est un gémissement qui me tira de mes songes – et me plongea dans une terreur fébrile. La chemise était totalement rouge, et Isolfe gémissait ! Fou que j'étais ! Avais-je laissé passer l'heure, l'avais-je mise en danger ? Je me jetai hors du lit, en fis le tour, me penchai sur elle. Son visage n'était pas plus pâle que tout à l'heure, elle respirait régulièrement, je voyais son aorte battre.

Un peu rassuré, je me mis aussitôt à l'œuvre pour préparer le deuxième bain. Toutefois, de peur de la laisser seule, je la portai dans la salle de bains, où je la déposai sur le sol. Lorsque j'eus versé le liquide doré dans l'eau, je la dévêtis et l'installai dans l'eau avec infiniment de précautions. Comme hier, le sang qui coulait s'arrêta tout aussitôt. Ou disparaissait-il dans l'eau ?

J'examinai la morsure, qui se tenait sage sur son bras. L'idée me traversa qu'elle signifiait la réconciliation entre Thoerdag Søllenborg et moi, et au delà, encore plus confusément, entre John et moi. L'idée était cruelle et douce.

Ensuite, je regardai mon propre bras gauche, je recherchai, sous des marques plus récentes, celles laissées par ma propre gueule de loup, la première de toutes, la trace atténuée, mais encore visible, des mâchoires du loup noir, cette trace qui avait grandi avec moi.

Je mis nos deux bras gauche l'un à côté de l'autre – et sur chacun d'eux, la même trace précise, celle des dents d'un loup adulte, qui nous marquait tous deux de la même exacte façon.

J'osai alors enfin donner sa liberté à une question qui reposait en moi depuis le jour où j'avais lu l'histoire de Matthias : est-ce que cette marque se transmettrait aussi à … à des.. enfants, que nous aurions ensemble, puisqu'elle était passée de son père à Matthias et de Matthias à son fils … Au bout de combien de générations aurait-elle disparue ?

Le bras d'Isolfe glissa soudainement et replongea dans l'eau.

Je cessai de rêver, et m'occupai d'elle : soutenant sa nuque, j'enfonçai doucement son visage dans l'eau et de ma main restée libre, j'en fis couler sur ses yeux, son nez et sa bouche. Puis, l'eau devenant froide, je sortis Isolfe, la séchai contre moi ; je m'aperçus que j'avais envie d'elle. Je me m'attardai pas sur cette manifestation, qui était à la fois évidente et déplacée, facile et compliquée.

Je la revêtis de la troisième chemise et l'installai à nouveau sur le lit – tout avait l'air normal…C'était étrange de se dire cela, alors que justement tout était devenu hyper-magique – une femme qui saignait et jeûnait sans souffrance, des chemises qui devenaient rouges sans traces, un feu qui produisait des flammes blanches sans chaleur, un loup-garou qui allait être sauvé.

Plus tard, déjeunant près d'elle, je m'interrogeai sur ce qui s'était produit ce matin, lors de mon deuxième réveil. Que se serait-il advenu si elle ne m'avait pas donné l'alerte en gémissant ? Aurait-elle continué à geindre jusqu'à ce que j'entende son appel ? Pour une fois, j'écartai facilement de moi la pire des hypothèses : bien sûr elle m'aurait appelé à l'aide et je l'aurais entendue… ne m'étais-je pas réveillé immédiatement ? Pour plus de sûreté, je décidai néanmoins d'utiliser un réveil magique dès à partir de demain.

Lorsque j'eus terminé mon petit-déjeuner, je me recouchai tout contre elle, et pour avoir l'esprit définitivement tranquille, je réglai le réveil sur 10 heures 30. Je n'avais pas l'intention de dormir, je voulais simplement être allongé dans sa proximité. Et le brûlage de la chemise pouvait attendre un peu. Mais comme j'étais épuisé, et que la tension douloureuse qui me hantait depuis si longtemps était en train de disparaître, depuis que nous étions revenus de chez Thoerdag et surtout depuis qu'Isolfe était revenue vers moi, je me rendormis comme si c'était, pour le moment, la tâche la plus essentielle que j'ai à remplir – un vital sommeil d'enfant.

Je dormis deux heures, j'ouvris les yeux avant l'heure fixée. Je restai encore auprès de ma paisible splendide. J'aurais pu demeurer ainsi la journée entière. Néanmoins, je me levai, allai faire un peu de rangement dans la salle de bain ; comme hier, je roulai en boule la chemise rougie.

Et puis, soudain, je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, l'ouvris et fis quelques pas à l'extérieur. Il faisait à peine froid, le ciel était couvert et maussade, mais l'air était relativement sec. Au loin, la mer grise n'était remuée que de quelques vagues. Je convins d'installer Isolfe sur le seuil de la porte, j'y amenai un fauteuil, je l'assis et la recouvris de l'édredon. Je voulais continuer à la voir, je ne voulais pas rompre le contact entre nous.

Je portai la chemise au même endroit qu'hier, au passage j'embrassai les lèvres d'Isolfe, puis je retournai chercher un brandon, enflammai le tissu. Les flammes claires et droites surgirent tout d'un coup ; je revins m'asseoir près d'Isolfe, vérifiai qu'elle n'avait pas froid – je la savais frileuse – pris sa main et regardai les flammes à l'œuvre. Quand elles se furent éteintes, je marchai jusqu'à l'endroit où elles avaient brûlé ; les cendres avaient déjà disparu.

Ensuite, j'allai chercher les outils dont j'avais besoin dans la remise de planches branlantes, accolée à la maison… Cette remise, où John, puis Susan enfermaient, une nuit par mois, leur enfant loup – les bardeaux étaient alors solidement cloués les uns aux autres et la cabane était enchantée. Je me souvenais avoir hurlé de terreur, la première année, à chaque fois qu'on m'y enfermait, parce que je me demandais pourquoi : est-ce que l'on peut comprendre à six ans que son enfance s'est perdue sans que l'on sache où ? Et un jour, John, impatient ? énervé ? désespéré ? m'avait jeté, d'une voix froide « Arrête, tu hurles comme un loup ».

Lorsqu'il est mort, je ne lui avais toujours pas pardonné : par ces paroles, il m'avait semblé qu'il me désavouait en tant qu'être humain, qu'il me niait ; l'enfant ne pouvait pas comprendre la souffrance de l'adulte. Je pensais que je n'étais plus qu'une bête malfaisante à ses yeux. Je compris ce qu'il avait éprouvé, sans doute, ce soir-là, lorsque j'eus rêvé du loup qu'Isolfe avait mis au monde - répulsion et impuissance. Et sa mort était venue nous séparer, sur la répugnance pour lui, la haine pour moi, qui s'étaient installés entre nous, d'autant plus redoutables que nous les taisions en nous.

Je pris une bêche, une cisaille et une pioche, ainsi qu'une paire de gants de cuir de dragon, celle de Hogwarts, qui se trouvait commodément là, et je repris mes travaux de débroussaillage, où je les avais laissés, le jour où Isolfe était arrivée – je commençai donc à travailler à proximité de l'endroit que j'avais choisi pour y brûler les chemises. Je travaillais sur un rythme inégal, avançant rapidement lorsque je cisaillais, à environ vingt centimètres des racines, les branches des ronces, souvent emmêlées de lierre, et besognant plus longtemps lorsqu'il s'agissait d'extirper les racines, à la bêche et à la pioche. Les divers travaux d' herbologie auxquels j'avais dû me soumettre, me faisaient l'effet d'un passe-temps mondain en comparaison des efforts que je devais déployer pour me débarrasser, ne serait-ce que d'un pied de ronce. Et bien sûr, le terrain était également infesté des racines longues et traçantes du chiendent ! … A intervalles réguliers, je m'accordais une pause, qui me permettait surtout d'aller voir Isolfe, et aussi de récupérer – le bruit de mon souffle court s'élevait alors au dessus de nous deux.

J'aurais évidemment pu avoir recours à certaines potions, mais outre le fait que je n'aurais sans doute pas trouvé ici de quoi les préparer, là encore, je préférai laisser le champ libre à la triomphante et bénéfique magie qu'Isolfe et moi avions déclenchée. Et laisser le jardin, sa terre et son ciel, à la totale disposition de l'œuvre qu'il faisait sienne sous forme de cendres. Enfin, j'appréciais ce travail, qui malgré sa modestie, demandait de la force et une technique adroite pour être efficace – j'éprouvais un réel plaisir à solliciter mes muscles et à les sentir me gratifier de leur docile répartie, sans plus penser que je les partageais avec mon loup. Et ce jour là, j'eus même le plaisir de découvrir un groupe de petits chênes, d'une vingtaine de centimètres de haut, ayant encore gardé pour certains leurs feuilles brunes et craquantes, une rencontre d'autant plus improbable que le plus proche de leurs parents se trouvait à une certaine distance du jardin, isolé au milieu d'un champ – j'apercevais au loin sa silhouette rabougrie, tordue dans le sens des vents dominants. Des enfants s'étaient-ils amusés un jour à ramasser une poignée de glands et à la jeter dans le jardin de cette maisons décrépite ? Grâce leurs soit rendue alors…

Je m'arrêtai lorsque j'eus achevé de débroussailler une grande zone tout autour de … j'avais envie de dire _notre _chêneraie. J'entrepris de compter les jeunes arbres, il y en avait 8, ayant poussé trop proches les uns des autres, il faudrait dans quelques temps sélectionner les plus vigoureux et ne conserver que ceux-là… mais combien, je l'ignorai. (1) Peut-être Isolfe était-elle plus savante que moi dans ce domaine ? Je me relevai et courus vers elle, mais en la voyant, je me rendis compte que je devrais attendre encore un peu avant de lui poser la question. J'avais pourtant vraiment cru, le temps qu'avait duré ma course vers elle, qu'elle serait réveillée et prête à débattre avec moi du sort de_ nos_ jeunes chênes. Pourtant, il me fallait patientez encore 24 jours. Je la pris dans mes bras et nous rentrâmes dans la maison. Et tout en l'allongeant sur le lit, je me mis à lui parler de ma découverte de ce matin. Le son de ma voix dans la maison silencieuse me fit penser à son arrivée, il y a quatre jours, aux mots que nous avions échangés, d'abord hésitants, puis remplis d'une merveilleuse assurance, et aux gestes que nous avions partagés. Je cessai de parler.

Plus tard, je dus avoir recours à mes dernières provisions pour me bricoler un semblant de déjeuner. Il devenait urgent de procéder à un minimum d'avitaillement. Je décidai de m'y rendre immédiatement, me reprochant de ne pas m'être débarrassé de ces tâches logistiques avant qu'Isolfe n'arrivât, mais il est vrai que je savais pas alors ce qui allait se passer. Je choisis de me rendre à Exeter, une ville que je connaissais relativement bien et qui possédais un CoOperative, où je saurais trouver rapidement ce que je cherchais.

Je fis une liste rapide, pris de l'argent muggle, un sac. Je m'approchai ensuite d'Isolfe, elle était rouge des pieds à la taille. J'embrassai sa bouche fermée, et puis plus bas, à l'exact endroit soulevé par son aorte, ce contact me rassura et éloigna presque de moi l'idée qu'il pourrait m'arriver quelque chose et que je pourrais ne pas revenir et qu'elle mourrait alors. Je partis, en enchantant l'accès de la maison.

Néanmoins, je me rendis tout d'abord dans le quartier magique de Lugdvan, à l'agence ornito-postale où j'écrivis rapidement à Arthur, que je savais à portée d'une heure de vol, lui expliquant ce qu'il faudrait qu'il fasse s'il recevait mon courrier, et je demandai à l'employée de faire partir ma lettre si je n'étais pas revenu dans trois heures – ce qui laisserait à Arthur le temps d'intervenir si jamais … je me donnai encore cinq minutes pour gamberger sur le sujet, la fin de Lupin, si prêt du but, quelle pitoyable loufoquerie ce serait ! J'étais furieux contre moi, de constater que j'étais encore capable de m' infliger de tels tourments, en dépit de tout ce que ma splendide avait fait pour moi. Dans ma lettre, j'avais écrit à Arthur de prendre contact avec Thoerdag Søllenborg – si je devais mourir bêtement dans les heures à venir, ce serait mon testament : je lui offrais la délivrance qu' Isolfe avait obtenue pour moi – de lui. Et peut-être qu'elle finirait par l'aimer à ma place et qu'il la rendrait heureuse.

Voilà, les cinq minutes étaient écoulées, je me demandai si je ne devais pas retourner voir la magicienne de la poste afin de m'assurer qu'elle avait bien compris, puis je jugeai préférable de n'en rien faire. Je transplanai ensuite à Exeter, directement dans le magasin que je connaissais.

A cette heure de l'après-midi, il n'y avait presque personne dans les rayons, ce qui me permit d'agir rapidement. Au bout de trois quarts d'heure, j'étais de retour à Lugdvan, je remerciai chaleureusement la jeune sorcière, repris ma lettre, m'enquerrai du prix demandé pour la prestation – comme elle ne savait pas trop quoi me demander, je lui proposai de lui payer l'envoi comme s'il avait vraiment eu lieu. Elle eut l'air soulagée, avait-elle cru que j'essaierai de me défiler ?

Il s'était écoulé une heure vingt depuis mon départ de la maison, je transplanai à nouveau, directement à l'intérieur. Je laissai tomber mon sac, j'étais revenu près d'elle – il ne nous était rien arrivé ! Nous étions à nouveau réunis, moi avec mes victuailles, elle avec sa chemise qui avait basculé dans le camp du rouge pendant mon absence. Quoi de plus normal, quoi de plus magnifiquement quotidien ! J'en riais de soulagement.

Plus tard, je m'occupai de ranger ce que j'avais acheté, et je mangeai un morceau. Je sortis de ma poche la lettre adressée à Arthur, en me demandant si un jour, dans l'hypothèse où je reverrai Thoerdag Søllenborg, mais comment penser le contraire ? j' oserai lui parler de ce que j'avais écrit. Il faudrait alors que j'ai une confiance absolue en lui pour ne pas lui faire regretter de ne pas avoir été sauvé à ma place.

Je n'avais pas envie de retourner travailler dans le jardin ; j'envisageai de me remettre à mon manuscrit, ma fameuse classification, Lupin's Monster Classification, un des titres proposés par Isolfe. J'avais tremblé à chacun de ses mots le soir où, à Paris, nous en avions parlé, ce soir où elle m'avait demandé si je n'étais pas un peu loup. Cela aura-t-il été le moment où elle s'était le plus approché de ma vérité ? Sans jamais rien deviner de ce que cachaient mes eaux noires ?

Je laissai tomber l'idée du manuscrit, en fait j'avais envie de rester proche d'elle, pour rattraper les minutes pendant lesquelles je ne l'avais pas vue. Je me couchais près d'elle, j'allongeai mes jambes de toute leur longueur le long des siennes, je posai mon bras sur son buste, décidant de me réveiller lorsque le sang rouge aurait atteint ce jalon. Je fermai les yeux et j'eus l'impression que quelque chose en moi prenait son élan pour la rejoindre dans son sommeil enchanté.

Je revins à moi, c'est-à-dire que je me séparai d'elle, en sentant une sorte de picotement sous mon bras – le rouge était arrivé au niveau que j'avais souhaité pour mon réveil, et ce dont j'avais eu la forte intuition s'était effectivement produit : ce sang qu'elle perdait pour moi avait beau ne laisser aucune trace, il savait se faire entendre de moi, à la fois comme un écho et une promesse, comme un point de retournement entre mon passé et notre avenir.

Il était trois heures de l'après-midi, c'était sans doute la première sieste que je m'étais octroyée depuis des années, si j'excepte ces jours terribles jours que j'avais passés dans un état d'hébétude épuisée et sommeillant, quand je pensais qu'Isolfe ne viendrait pas, quand je pensais que je ne la verrai plus jamais et que j'avais essayé de me laisser engloutir dans quelque chose de plus exténuant que la fatigue.

Je me rendis dans la cuisine, préparai les différents ingrédients nécessaires à la fabrication de pain : farine, sel, et levure sèche. Je pris plaisir au contact de ces choses sur mes mains, la farine douce comme une caresse (douce comme les mains d'Isolfe du haut au bas de mon dos, douce comme les chemises de lin dont je l'habillai chaque matin) la fraîcheur de l'eau, l'odeur du levain. Je m'étais finalement décidé pour la manière conventionnelle, j'allais laisser à ma pâte le temps de pousser tranquillement dans la tiédeur des cendres de la cheminée.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Encore un matin, une chemise rougie, un bain et un nouveau vêtement blanc. Le ciel était brouillé de nuages, mais le vent avait l'air de vouloir du bleu et se mit donc à l'œuvre. Il prit son souffle du côté du nord et en une heure, les nuages avaient disparu. Je sortis afin de tester la température et la force de l'air…Il faisait froid, le vent s'infiltrait sous mon pull et me faisait regretter la tiédeur du lit et la proximité d'Isolfe. Pourtant, le ciel était magnifiquement bleu, le jardin resplendissait d'un vert brillant, neuf, alerte. Et la mer était à la fois bleue et verte. Je respirais à grands traits l'air vif et piquant, j'ouvris les bras, c'était comme si Isolfe et moi étions les seuls habitants du monde. Et bientôt elle se réveillerait. Bientôt, bientôt. Je rentrai retrouver ma bientôt éveillée.

Plus tard dans la journée, le norther faiblit un peu - le bruit à l'extérieur de la maison décrut, je décidai de reprendre mes travaux de débroussaillage. J'avais dû nettoyer une bonne dizaine de square yards, je pensais m'attaquer maintenant à la partie du jardin située derrière la cuisine – à cet endroit, le terrain était moins large, et il n'y avait que quatre yards entre les murs de la maison et la vieille rambarde vermoulue qui marquait la fin de .. eh bien j'imaginai qu'il falait dire la propriété Lupin ! Je voulais qu'Isolfe, regardant de ce côté-ci, y vît une place nette. Mais ce matin, alors que je préparais mon petit déjeuner, thé, œufs et porridge (il falait que je refasse du pain), je jetai un coup d'œil par une des deux petites fenêtres, et je découvris combien le buisson de ronces avait ici une jolie forme, ronde, mafflue. Ailleurs sur le terrain, les ronces avaient l'air de se disputer l'espace, chaque pied essayant de prospérer aux dépens de l'autre, en une sorte d'archaïque combat pour la survie. Et les assauts qu'ils se livraient lentement, pousse contre pousse, épine contre épine, leur confèraient une sinuosité erratique et enragée. Mais ici, il n'en était rien – les ronces vivaient en bonne intelligence et, joignant leurs efforts, avaient formé un joli massif aux formes harmonieuses. Je décidai de le garder en l'état, me contentant d'éliminer les quelques tiges maigrelettes qui poussaient à la périphérie. Nous verrions ainsi, depuis la fenêtre de la cuisine, les fleurs blanches se transformer en mûres, marquant la progression de l'été.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Je fus réveillé par la tempête qui soufflait. Du moins c'est ce que je crus tout d'abord, avant de m'apercevoir qu'il s'agissait d'autre chose : un phénomène silencieux, un regard attentif pesant sur Isolfe et sur moi. Mais quand, effrayé à peine, j'ouvris les yeux, je ne vis que les ombres fortes de la nuit.

Et alors seulement j'entendis le vent à l'œuvre, montant de la mer, prenant son élan le long de la falaise et partant à l'assaut de la campagne, à peine perturbé par le minuscule et insignifiant obstacle de cette maison si proche de la mer.

Je me levai, en repoussant doucement la tête d'Isolfe qui avait glissé dans le creux de mon épaule (elle ne bougeait que lorsque moi je dormais, et toujours pour se rapprocher de moi, se _réveillait_-elle alors ? ) et je fis un tour dans toutes les pièces, mais tout était normal, j'avais comme tous les soirs enchanté la porte et les fenêtres, en plus de la protection autour du jardin, active nuit et jour.

J'en profitai pour sortir dans la tempête : la violence du vent rendait la mer noire et blanche à part égale, une gigantesque masse d'eau torturée, mise en mouvement et impitoyablement décapitée en trainées d'écume fumante. Et les nuages s'enfuyaient, pressés d'échapper à ce carnage. Et le vent hurlait de son triomphe sur l'eau. J'étais comme un spectateur futile. Ma place était ailleurs, près d'Isolfe ; je rentrai. Je me recouchai, je l'attirai tout contre moi, je rêvai ensuite que Thoerdag Søllenborg, profitant de ce que la tempête avait arraché la porte, était entré dans la maison sur un cheval couleur de pleine lune et nous regardait dormir.

Je me réveillai - mon front était tout contre la tempe d'Isolfe, j'avais hâte qu'elle sorte de son sommeil et que nous puissions enfin nous parler – et qu'elle me reprenne dans ses bras.

La journée passa tranquillement, chacune de ses minutes apprivoisant mon attente dans son rythme habituel et mystérieux.

_Isolfe rouge,_

_Isolfe nue et pâle dans l'eau claire,_

_Isolfe revêtue de lin blanc,_

_Isolfe blanche et rouge, _

_Isolfe wave (inside me) I save wolf, _

_Une autre nuit sur nous deux. _

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Ce matin, je repris mon décompte : 18 jours s'étaient écoulés. Le jardin s'apprivoisait, le temps était splendide, froid et sec, le ciel d'un bleu fastueux, coruscant ; la mer, calme à perte de vue, se soumettait doucement à tout ce bleu qui pèsait sur elle. Je décidai d'emmener Isolfe tout au bord de l'eau bleue et salée – j'étais certain que, malgré son endormissement, elle percevrait l'odeur de l'iode, qu'elle sentirait la tiédeur du soleil.

Puis, comme tous les jours , nous nous retrouvâmes dans notre rituel commun - je la dénudai, la baignai, la rhabillai de blanc, sur lequel le sang ne tarda pas à s'épanouir à nouveau. Cela aurait être morbide, cette femme inerte, ensanglantée, que je manipulais dans son intimitésans que rien ne m'indiquât qu'elle s'en aperçût, mais non, ces gestes, je les accomplissais en toute sérénité car ils nous réunissaient, elle et moi ; elle avait beau être sans réaction, elle était près de moi, nous étions des égaux absolus.

Je mangeai rapidement, installé près d'elle, tous les deux dans la même flaque de soleil pâle.

Ensuite, j'allai chercher une couverture pour la protéger du froid. J'en trouvai une grise, en bon état, qui avait dû appartenir à mes parents.

Mes parents - John, Susan… combien la vie aura été cruelle avec vous, voir votre fils se perdre dans sa malédiction et vous avec, et une possible fratrie, puisqu'à cause de ce qui m'était arrivé, vous n'aviez pas pu avoir d'autres enfants, et ne pas le voir en émerger.

Ah, il lui fallait également une paire de chaussettes ; je regardai dans l'autre sac, qui effectivement contenait des vêtements "normaux" - pour après son réveil, pour le début de sa vie avec moi … cette perspective me berçait le cœur.

J'y trouvai une paire de grosses chaussettes, gris pâle. Je les lui enfilai, l'enveloppai dans la couverture, je me couvris à mon tour, la souleva, à la fois légère et lourde, dans mes bras, nous sortîmes tous les deux. Bientôt nous fumes au bord de la falaise, à l'endroit où un étroit sentier descendait abruptement vers la grève. Je décidai de ne pas prendre de risque, je nous fis transplaner jusqu'en bas, jusqu'au bord de l'eau, que quelques vagues sages rendaient à peine mobile et pourtant c'était marée descendante.

Je dégageai un endroit de ses galets, je découvris du sable encore humide, je l'asséchai d'un sort, j'y installai Isolfe, ramassant davantage de sable sous sa tête afin que ses yeux, même clos, fussent face à la mer.

Ensuite, je m'amusai comme un enfant, à disposer régulièrement les galets des uns à côté des autres, afin qu'ils constituent comme un mur autour de nous, à moins que cela ne fût un enclos magique ? Puis je fis quelques pas en direction de la mer, je cherchai des galets plats et me mis à faire des ricochets.

Mes premiers essais furent désastreux, tous les galets disparaissant à pic dans l'eau si claire que je pouvais suivre leur chute, mais bientôt je retrouvai petit à petit mon savoir-faire, la façon précise de tenir le caillou entre pouce et index, le mouvement de poignet qui allait les projeter sur leur trajectoire et les faire rebondir sur l'eau et la plaisante satisfaction de compter les coups, un, six, huit, et même une fois douze !

Finalement, j'étais en train de me redécouvrir, et de me réconcilier avec moi, enfant ayant vécu une bonne partie de son temps libre, solitaire, sur cette plage. Comment avais-je un jour pu dire à Isolfe, avec la meilleure foi du monde, que je n'avais jamais eu l'impression de vivre dans un environnement marin ! A quel point avais-je cadenassé mon enfance en moi, et surtout sa partie solitaire, en dehors d'Hogwarts ? comme je le faisais de mon loup…

Quand j'eus envoyé à l'eau tous les galets propices, je retournai près d'Isolfe, je m'allongeai près d'elle, regardant, dans la direction indiquée par ses paupières, la marée refluant et l'estran apparaissant devant le miroitement lent et pâle de la mer. Ecoutant les filets d'eau s'échapper des creux des rochers dans un léger bouillonnement, et, plus loin, le souffle assourdi des vagues. Respirant l'odeur piquante d'iode et d'algues.

Nous rentrâmes en début d'après-midi, lorsque la marée fut basse. Hormis elle et moi, la plage était restée absolument déserte. Arrivé en haut de la falaise, cette fois-ci j'avais fait l'ascension à pied afin de garder Isolfe plus longtemps dans mes bras, je regardai une nouvelle fois en direction de la mer et vis deux fous de bassan plongeant dans un épanouissement d'eau.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

_Je les regarde, je le regarde exécuter ses ricochets avec autant d'enthousiasme qu'un petit garçon, mon petit garçon, mon petit garçon, un de ces inaccessibles enfants dont j'ai quelquefois rêvé, sans avoir le courage de laisser ces songes continuer à me faire mal une fois le jour levé. Je les ai tellement enfouis, sous des quantités d'agitation, de projets, de conquêtes. Et les chevaux qui viennent au monde chez moi, comme autant de substituts… j'ai été indiciblement ému à chaque fois qu'un poulain naissait chez moi, qui le sait, à part moi et Phelan ? Et encore plus à la naissance de Riegel, cette nuit où ils avaient été tous les deux chez moi … Et une pouliche est née depuis, je l'ai appelée Izar et c'est pour cela que je suis venu les voir, j'avais fait une sorte de pari – si après Riegel, c'est une pouliche, ce sera un signe que… qu'ils accepteront de me revoir. Donc, Riegel, Izar, je vous garde, Jans a bien sûr levé les yeux au ciel, se demandant quelle folie me prenait encore, des poulains déjà pré-vendus, deux anglo-arabes de prestigieuse lignée, qu'importe, il n'est pas question que je m'en sépare, pour eux, et peut-être qu'un jour, ils se verront… Ont-ils compris combien j'étais sincère quand je l'ai appelé mon fils et elle non, mais je ne pouvais pas encore dire ma fille, pas avant de l'avoir mordue… Sait-elle que la morsure qu'elle a acceptée de moi la lie à moi aussi sûrement, aussi respectueusement, aussi indissolublement que le feraient des liens génétiques ? Exactement comme celle que j'ai infligée à Remus, Remus que j'ai entendu dire cette nuit-là qu'il m'avait pardonné. Et pour elle ma morsure n'a pas été, quelle étrange bénédiction pour moi que de pouvoir enfin donner quelque chose qui sauve au lieu de maudire. _

_Thoerdag, Thoerdag, que reste-t-il de ce que tu pensais être ? Au bord de cette falaise, tu pleures dans tes mains comme un enfin exaucé_.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Le surlendemain, tout le bleu semblait avoir disparu de la surface de la terre. Un brouillard épais s'était installé ; depuis les fenêtres, il était presqu'impossible de distinguer les haies qui délimitent le jardin. Je m'occupai d'Isolfe dans la lumière indécise et pourtant étrangement imposante, qui avait pris possession de la maison. Après l'avoir réinstallée sur notre lit, afin que s'écoulât entre nous le temps de notre vingtième journée, je sortis dans le jardin. L'air était humide et glacial, je fis le tour jusqu'à la fenêtre de la cuisine où j'espérais retrouver le thermomètre à mercure que John avait installé pour Susan, toujours désireuse de connaître la température qu'il faisait dehors au moment où elle se levait. Il s'y trouveait effectivement ; le tube de verre contenant le mercure était complètement terni, piqueté d'humidité, le décor était totalement effacé et les graduations étaient à peine visibles.

En tirant un peu, j'arrivai à le détacher du mur, je le frottai rapidement, je fis réapparaître le tiret rouge qui traçait la frontière des 32 degrés ; le mercure s'élèvait juste au dessus. Donc, il devait faire 33 ou 34. Je m'apprêtai à le remettre en place, content qu'il fonctionne toujours, et triste soudain, car je me venais de me rappeler son histoire.

Susan tenait absolument à avoir un instrument muggle, John avait essayé, moitié fâché, moitié attendri, de la persuader de la plus grande fiabilité des thermomagiques, mais elle s'était obstinée, doucement elle était revenue plusieurs fois à la charge et un jour John était rentré avec un paquet cadeau qui, une fois ouvert avec ravissement par Susan, s'était révélé contenir un superbe baromètre d'extérieur, un métal blanc émaillé, décoré de feuillages et de fleurs roses et bleues. Elle avait battu des mains. Plus tard, elle m'avait raconté que, petite fille, elle avait vu un baromètre à colonne de mercure chez des voisins qui avaient de la famille muggle et qu'elle avait été fascinée par ce métal liquide, aussi brillant qu'un bijou. Evidemment, ses parents n'avaient jamais cédé à ses implorations, ils lui avaient fait valoir que rien ne valait la magie – mais justement, pour elle, c'était cela qui était magique – _le fait que cela ne le soit pas_. Elle s'était alors tournée vers moi, et m'avait demandé " Tu comprends ? " Gravement, je lui avais répondu oui, comme la chose la plus belle que je pouvais quand même lui donner. Elle avait répondu " C'est bien ". Et en me confiant cela, son regard était clair, lointain, elle souriait d'une autre façon, elle était tout d'un coup plus jeune, et je me souvins alors m'être dit qu'elle devait sourire comme cela, avant ma morsure. J'avais failli me jeter dans ses bras, dans ses bras d'avant, comme pour essayer d'annuler ce qui s'était passé, et pour l'entendre me dire que finalement cela n'avait pas d'importance, parce qu'elle était toujours capable de faire revivre ses envies de petite fille, mais John était arrivé, et il avait cassé mon élan – par sa simple présence, et je suis maintenant certain qu'il s'en était aperçu. Mais cet objet, même acheté et offert par John, avait toujours été comme une sorte de secret entre elle et moi.

Je m'aperçus qu'il est toujours dans ma main, que la chaleur de celle-ci l'a fait grimper, jusqu'à la graduation des 45 degrés, mais j'eus tout d'abord eu du mal à voir cela, à cause des larmes dans mes yeux.

Ensuite, je marchai rapidement jusqu'au bord de la falaise, en suivant le sentier entre son double muret de pierres recouvertes de mousse trempée. Evidemment, la grève restait invisible, mais de là où je me tenais, le brouillard se dévoilait quelque peu, il n'était plus une masse impénétrable, pesant de tout son poids sur la terre, je distinguai les différents courants qui le mettaient en mouvement au dessus de la mer. En dessous, j'entendais la houle que le fort vent d'hier avait fait naître, venir rouler, puis s'écrouler, à bout de souffle, sur le rivage.

Je rentrai retrouver Isolfe – j'étais trempé. Malgré l'humidité, la chemise s'enflamma sans peine.

Ensuite, j'allai m'installer auprès d'Isolfe et la tête posée dans le creux de son épaule, je pleurai enfin la mort de ma mère – d'un chagrin perdu en moi depuis si longtemps et que j'avais enfin retrouvé.

Le brouillard ne se lèva pas de toute la journée, facilitant l'arrivée de la nuit. Et la fin d'une autre journée entre homme et loup, souvenirs et avenir.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(1) comme je ne sais pas si j'aurais l'occasion de vous l'apprendre un jour, autant que vous le sachiez : Remus et Isolfe conserveront tous les chênes, mais les déplanteront pour leur donner de l'espace et ils appelleront leur maison Eoch, soit les initiales, mélangées, de _Eight Oaks Huit Chênes_.


	38. L'azur du ciel l'apaisement des loups

J'envoie les RAR séparément, sans doute pas tout de suite d'ailleurs.

Bonne lecture … jusqu'à la note finale, et sanglante.

**L'azur du ciel sera l'apaisement des loups. **

La pleine lune est dans 7 jours, dans 7 jours, ma dernière transformation. Je serai à la fois avec Isolfe, et à la fois totalement seul. Je me mets à redouter ce moment autant que je l'espère. L'angoisse et la joie viennent me remplir le cœur à tour de rôle et cette alternance me rend nerveux

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Je m'en tiens à notre rythme habituel, je trouve toujours un sommeil apaisé dans les bras d'Isolfe, même si le désir me réveille chaque matin un peu plus tôt.

Mais chaque matin l'amenuisement de la pile de linge me renvoie à la prochaine pleine lune, à mon ultime pleinc lune.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Trois autres jours se sont écoulés, l'angoisse ne me quitte plus, une basse obstinée, sur laquelle arrive à se surimposer de temps en temps un ineffable sentiment de joie, qui m'exalte et me fait souhaiter que le temps se hâte au devant de nous.

Une fois Isolfe baignée et enveloppée de linge blanc, si vite à nouveau rougi (comme ma malédiction était en moi profondément enracinée pour qu'il faille tout ce sang pour l'extirper enfin, en cette coulée sanglante et pourtant si douce et si paisible, à peine violente), je suis sorti et j'ai marché jusqu'au bord de la falaise. Des goélands passaient devant moi sans aucun battement d'aile, montant et descendant sur d'invisibles paraboles d'air.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je viens de vérifier dans ma vieille table d'astronomie l'heure exacte du lever de la lune. Dans deux jours, à 18 heures 48.

Je me sens devenir fébrile, est-ce mon loup qui s'agite, pressé lui aussi d'atteindre à sa délivrance ?

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Aujourd'hui est le 30 janvier ; après m'être occupé d'Isolfe, je suis allé prendre la lettre qui restait, seule avec la dernière chemise, dans le placard où je l'avais rangée hier soir. Mes yeux sont tout de suite allés se poser en bas de la feuille, mais n'y ont rien vu de plus que ce qu'ils avaient déjà lu. Une angoisse diffuse s'est insinuée en moi, j'ai dû m'assoeir. Ai-je failli à ma tâche, ou est-il tout simplement trop tôt ? Pour me rassurer, et retrouver le passage qui parlait bien pourtant du _30 janvier,_ je reprends ma lecture depuis le début.

Lorsque j'en arrive au dernier passage « _ les mots encore celés te seront alors visibles » _, la suite de ce qu'Isolfe avait écrit apparaît.

_Remus, nous sommes le 30 janvier, tu t'apprêtes à lire ce que je n'ai pas voulu te dévoiler il y a un mois, te laissant t'accoutumer à la présence du sang entre nous, avant qu'il ne te faille céder la place à ton loup, afin d'aller plus loin. _

_Tu auras remarqué que la dernière chemise est différente, de couleur bleu pâle et qu'il y a une dose de moins que de jours dans un cyle lunaire car la nuit du 31 janvier, celle de la pleine lune donc, restera exceptionnelle entre nous. Car nous allons être à nouveau l'un face à l'autre, moi la femme, toi le loup, comme chez Thoerdag, mais cette fois-ci seuls entre nous._

_Juste avant la pleine lune, tu ôteras la dernière tunique rougie par le sang (nous la brûlerons ensemble) et tu me vêtiras de la chemise bleue._

_Elle est plus courte, elle ne me couvrira pas les jambes, elle laissera couler le sang sur elles, et – as-tu déjà deviné ? - ce sera à toi, sous ta forme de loup, de t'en rassasier : c'est le tribut de sang que nous lui devons, celui qu'il attend pour pouvoir, lui aussi, se libérer de toi. Ne crains pas pour nous, ne crains pas l'odeur du sang pour lui, il la reconnaîtra pour ce qu'elle est pour lui : prédestinée et bénéfique. _

_Après avoir bu, il disparaîtra et, en même moment, un louveteau verra le jour. De ce loup sera issue une lignée dont le sort sera lié au nôtre… _

_(Nous garderons cette dernière chemise, je te dirai pourquoi plus tard, mais peut-être le pressens-tu déjà … )_

_Ensuite, tu redeviendras toi, l'homme que j'aime, l'homme définitivement débarrassé de sa malédiction, le sang aura cessé de couler et je me réveillerai. _

_Auras-tu remis tes bras autour de moi ?_

O, Isolfe, j'avais deviné… ton sang et le loup, mais sans vouloir le reconnaître avant que tu ne me le confirmes. Ne fallait-il pas que, comme lors des deux premiers échanges, le sang passât de l'un à l'autre ? Afin que la malédiction en sa sanglante progression passe de Thoerdag à moi, puis à toi et revienne finalement à celui dans lequel sa force destructrice disparaîtrait – mon loup enfin rendu à son absolue nature animale, lui libéré de moi comme j'allais l'être de lui.

Je viens de m'apercevoir qu'il neige – sans doute depuis un bon moment. Tout est blanc à l'extérieur de la maison, les flocons se sont même accumulés dans le bas des fenêtres.

Je me dirige vers la porte pour l'ouvrir, je me rends compte que je tiens toujours la lettre précieusement serrée dans mes deux mains. Je la glisse dans la poche de ma chemise, je n'ai plus envie de m'en séparer : la garder sur moi, contre moi, est une nécessité, à la fois impérieuse et réconfortante.

Dehors, la couche de neige est épaisse de 2 pouces, aussi immaculée que la dernière chemise blanche , celle de ce matin, celle qui termine la série. Ne reste plus sur l'étagère que le vêtement bleu pâle, court, pour laisser couler le sang à boire.

Je fais quelques pas à l'extérieur, la neige molle n'offre pas la résistance crissante des neiges gelées, j'avance sans aucun bruit dans le silence du jardin ; même la mer est sans voix.

Je marche jusqu'à l'endroit où les petits chênes se forment plus qu'un léger bosselage sous les cristaux blancs … La neige s'est amassée sur mes épaules, présente sans rien peser. Deux corneilles passent au dessus de la maison en poussant leur cri, perturbant la chute des flocons autour d'elles.

Ce paysage de neige douce est un bienfait dont je ne veux pas priver Isolfe. Et la neige des Cornouailles me fait penser à celle du Wolfsberg, dans laquelle mon loup courait et portait Isolfe. Et comme je ne garde aucun souvenir, aucune sensation de cette course là, puisque la seule qui en ait la véritable connaissance est mon endormie, je vais m'approprier l'action du loup, en la reproduisant aujourd'hui – je vais entreindre Isolfe et la porter sous la neige.

Je rentre la chercher, l'enveloppe dans la couverture grise, après avoir glissé les chaussettes à ses pieds ; elle est dans mes bras, nous sortons tous les deux. L'air glacé arrive sur elle, son souffle se transforme en buée, le froid dessine sa respiration et la mienne. Nous marchons sans hâte et sans bruit dans le jardin moelleux et tendre.

Mon bonheur est si immense que je dois, pour l'appréhender, le mettre à la mesure des pas que je trace dans la neige, autour de ce jardin, autour de son domaine. J'avais aussi érigé, il y a quelques jours, sur la plage, un mur de galets autour de nous.

Quand nous sommes tous deux presque aussi blancs que le jardin, je reprends la direction de la maison, j' ai senti ma splendide frissonner, je l'ai vu tourner légèrement son visage vers moi pour l'abriter des flocons. Ces deux réactions, les premières auxquelles j'assiste, à peine perceptibles, marqueraient-elles le début de son réveil ? Avec un coup en plein milieu du cœur, je prends conscience que, dans à peine plus d'un jour, il faudra que je cède à nouveau la place au loup, que je le laisse seul avec elle encore endormie. Il faudra que je lui fasse totalement confiance, car j'aurai disparu et Isolfe dormira toujours. Lui seul assistera au dénouement. Il boira son sang, il lèchera ses jambes.

Je suis pris de vertige, l'air est brûlant dans mes poumons. Sous la neige, Isolfe tourne davantage son visage, vers moi, à la recherche d'un abri, à la recherche de chaleur et je sens le doux fléchissement de son poids contre moi. Nous sommes maintenant rentrés, je la débarrasse de la couverture enneigée, le rouge sur elle est un choc pour mes yeux et mon esprit après tout ce blanc, je m'allonge par terre et la prend sur moi afin de la réchauffer. Je lui murmure que j'ai envie d'elle mais que je l'attends.

**°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°**

Mon loup se souviendra-t-il des mots d'Isolfe ? _Ne crains pas pour nous, ne crains pas l'odeur du sang pour le loup en toi, il la reconnaîtra pour ce qu'elle est pour lui : prédestinée et bénéfique._

Mais elle et lui ne se connaissent-ils pas déjà ? Ne se sont-ils pas enfui ensemble ? Ne l'a-il pas défendue contre le loup noir ? Isolfe ne m'a-t-elle pas dit qu'il avait été avec elle comme un frère ? Et puis encore ce qu'elle a écrit sur lui : _Après avoir bu, il disparaîtra et en même moment un louveteau verra le jour._ Je ne serai donc pas le seul à être sauvé, à lui aussi Isolfe apporte une rédemption …

J'ai pris sa lettre sur moi ce matin, je la garde sur moi dans la journée et la reposerai sur la pile de linge ce soir, comme si je la couchais pour la nuit.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je m'interroge sur un aspect tout bêtement pratique : je ne devrai revêtir Isolfe de la dernière chemise que juste avant la pleine lune, soit à six heures et demi.

Or, j'ai toujours changé son vêtement le matin, alors que toutes ses fibres en étaient rougies et saturées. Que se passera-t-il quand, demain, je lui laisserai encore une chemise qui n'aura plus de zone blanche à offrir à la progression du rouge ? Mais pourquoi vouloir à tout prix penser que la prédiction pourrait ne pas s'accomplir jusqu'au bout ? Je m'interdis cette peur là. Rouge, blanc, quelle importance ! je repose mes yeux sur ma dormante bénévolente.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Je songe à ce moment où Isolfe se réveillera enfin à côté de moi.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Nous sommes le 31 janvier, le jour se lève, je suis réveillé depuis bien longtemps, je regarde le profil d'Isolfe, j'attends la pleine lune, je suis d'une sérénité absolue, comme si, enfin, je n'avais plus besoin de mes angoisses.

Et c'est parce que je suis habité de cet ineffable apaisement qu'un geste se forme tout seul, sans question et en toute innocence, au creux de mes mains. Un geste qui est au-delà du désir physique, un geste réverentiel. Je pose une main au milieu du filet rouge vif – j'ai l'impression que le sang coule plus vite et fort aujourd'hui. Je la fais remonter presque jusqu'à la source rouge, je la laisse là, posée sur la douceur de la peau, dans la tièdeur soyeuse de ce sang agile. Mais je n'y goûte pas, ce geste là appartient au loup, ce qu'il va faire, l'action finale qui nous détachera l'un de l'autre. Je redeviendrai totalement homme, il redeviendra totalement loup, nous apparaîtrons_ entièrement_ , et l'un, et l'autre.

Au cours de la journée, j'ai pensé à Thoerdag Søllenborg, persuadé qu'il devait suivre, de loin, mon cheminement. J'ai soudain été frappé par l'idée qu'il me serait dorénavant impossible de faire comme s'il n'avait jamais existé, au moment même où je vais être délivré de ce qu'il m'a légué – ce destin de loup-garou.

La sérénité de ce matin s'échappe de moi, elle coule entre mes doigts – le moment de grâce est passé.

Je voudrais rester calme, avoir le courage d'attendre placidement le soir, mais je suis gagné par une agitation croissante. Le rythme de la journée est cassé, de toute façon, pas de bain à donner, Isolfe va rester dans sa chemise rougie jusqu'à ce soir. Par moment, cette vision m'épouvante ! Et si la chemise n'en pouvait plus et que le sang se mette à déborder sur les draps et si Isolfe allait mourir, exsangue, sous mes yeux inutiles ?

Je reprends alors la lettre et la relis.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

La pleine lune se lève dans dix minutes, le ciel est totalement dégagé, la campagne est toute blanche, l'un et l'autre prêts à mettre en valeur celle que j'ai vue avec mes yeux d'enfant, mais dont je n'ai plus jamais goûté le spectacle qu'au travers de mes yeux de loup.

Encore cinq minutes.

J'ôte la dernière chemise longue, et j'habille Isolfe de la tunique bleue et courte – elle lui arrive à mi-cuisse. J'éloigne la chemise rougie, je vais la déposer dans la salle de bains. Je suis à nouveau prêt d'Isolfe, deux filets rouges sont apparus sur ses jambes, le sang vient les grossir tranquillement, sans couler sur le drap, comme s'il fallait que rien ne se perdît de ce fluide rouge réservé à mon loup.

Je me dévêts et m'allonge à côté d'Isolfe, sans que le désir ne vienne se glisser entre elle et moi – son heure n'est pas encore revenue. C'est étrange, cette transformation à laquelle je me prépare sans être dans la plus rigoureuse des solitudes, comme il y avait deux mois déjà, lorsque j'étais allé rejoindre Isolfe chez Thoerdag Søllenborg. Le loup alors avait été son allié, l'aidant à s'enfuir, et dans quelques minutes ils vont se retrouver à nouveau. Et ce qui va se passer entre eux me va me sauver définitivement et lui avec, en nous séparant l'un de l'autre. Je cesserai de partager mon existence avec lui, dorénavant je vais vivre avec Isolfe, mon enfin donnée.

Dernières secondes - je ne peux aller plus loin dans mon ultime transformation, dans cette ultime dépossession de moi, un dernier souffle de conscience, encore à peine humain, déjà si fortement animal une odeur vitale qui m'attire odeur de sang parfum rouge goût rouge dont je peux enfin me rassasier

attendue depuis si longtemps

enfin

rouge

chaud

déchiré

fertile

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Bien sûr, j'ai replacé mes bras autour d'elle, comme lors de chacune de ces 28 nuits que j'ai passées à côté d'elle, comment aurais-je pu faire autrement ? Elle s'est réveillée, et moi qui m'étais dit qu'il me faudrait lui laisser le temps de se remettre de cette si longue et si sanglante épreuve, je la désirais ardemment, je nous voulais à nouveau profondément intimes.

Elle devait avoir autant envie de moi que moi d'elle…nous avons fait l'amour après qu'elle m'eût demandé d'être doux avec elle. Il y eut encore un peu de sang entre nous, qui, cette fois-ci, laissa ses traces, sur les draps et sur nous.

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Fin du Loup et l'Azur ; j'avais prévu à l'origine une sorte d'épilogue, un moment d'intimité, léger et apaisé entre Remus et Isolfe, mais j'ai décidé que le jeu n'en valait vraiment pas la peine, et je cesse ici mes efforts fan-fictionnels.

Azkaban Azkaban restera en plan (et pourtant le texte outrepasse largement les quelques chapitres que j'ai mis en ligne) et je ne publierai pas ce que j'ai écrit de « La vie après le loup », un ensemble de textes beaucoup trop éloignés de l'univers Potter pour rencontrer une quelconque audience sur ce site.

L'écriture est toujours une préoccupation, impérieuse, douce et difficile, mais les résultats, inégaux, de mes efforts, restent pour le moment au chaud, dans le secret de mes fichiers Word.

Merci à ceux qui ont lu mon histoire et encore plus à ceux qui ont pris la peine de m'écrire.


End file.
